Pour se retrouver
by Juliette54
Summary: Où est Marlène ? Pourquoi James semble-t-il au plus mal ? Qu'a donc Lily à se faire pardonner ? Pour se retrouver : mais qui veut retrouver qui ? [James-Lily] Juillet 1977.
1. I - 1 - Filer

Coucou ! Eh bien voilà, je suis de retour avec Lily et James.

_Où est Marlène ? Pourquoi James semble-t-il au plus mal ? Qu'a donc Lily à se faire pardonner ? Pour se retrouver : mais qui veut retrouver qui ?_

Je ne voulais pas forcément mettre cette fic en ligne parce que je la trouve le ton est assez pesant globalement, surtout pour cette première partie. Mais finalement, **MarlyMcKinnon **qui me soutient depuis que je publie sur ce site et pour qui j'ai écrit en partie cette histoire, m'a fait changer d'avis.

Bref. L'histoire est déjà entièrement écrite (ça m'a pris une année entière!) mais je la relis encore pour traquer les fautes et rajouter des morceaux, mais du coup, je pourrai poster régulièrement (un à deux chapitres par semaine) et jusqu'à la fin !

Il y aura trois parties. La première entièrement du point de vue de Lily, la deuxième du point de vue de James et Lily alternativement, et la troisième... surprise ! La première se passera sur quelques jours en juillet 1977, durant les vacances de Lily et James entre leur sixième et septième année, la deuxième partie se commencera un an et demi plus tôt et se finira là où se terminait la première partie, et la troisième et dernière partie commencera encore un an plus tôt que la deuxième partie. En gros, on ira à reculons, donc c'est normal s'il manque des info au début (c'est même le but!).

Sinon, on peut retrouver tous les personnages OC que ce soit de la famille moldue de Lily ou de leurs amis de Poudlard, dans d'autres fic que j'ai écrites, notamment **Où tout commence** et surtout **Où tout continue**, mais la fic reste très compréhensible sans leur lecture.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, j'ai plus qu'à remercier Joanne Rowling (la plus grande et la meilleure) d'avoir créé le monde d'Harry Potter puisque tout l'univers et la plupart des personnages de cette fic viennent directement de ses livres et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

.

**PREMIERE PARTIE : LILY**

.

**Chapitre 1 : Filer**

.

_Mi-juillet 1977, _

_Vacances de la sixième à la septième année, _

.

La sonnerie de l'usine retentit, sortant Lily de ses pensées moroses. Elle releva les yeux du mécanisme à filer, et chercha la grosse horloge du regard. Dix-huit heures trente. La fin de la journée de travail. La vitesse du fil ralentissait ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se casser une dernière fois. Avec un soupir, elle tendit les mains pour faire un nœud, mais une grande lassitude l'envahit. Elle tira la baguette en bois qui maintenait ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif et redonna sa fonction première à sa baguette.

« _Reparo_, chuchota-t-elle. »

Les deux bouts du fil se rassemblèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on ne vit plus qu'ils furent un jour séparés. Elle vérifia que personne n'avait fait attention à elle, et s'écarta de la machine en enroulant à nouveau ses cheveux autour de sa baguette magique. C'était le moyen le plus simple qu'elle avait trouvé pour toujours avoir sa baguette à portée de main sans que rien ne paraisse suspect dans son attitude.

Elle posa ses deux mains dans le bas de son dos et se cambra pour le faire craquer. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Elle préférait travailler à l'usine avec sa mère pendant les vacances plutôt que de trouver un travail sur le chemin de Traverse, afin de rentrer chez ses parents et de retrouver un peu de ses racines moldues. Mais Merlin ! Elle n'avait plus l'habitude du travail manuel ni de se passer de magie. Au moins cette année pouvait-elle sortir sa baguette sans craindre un avertissement du ministère.

« Tu viens, Lily ! l'appela sa mère devant l'entrée de l'usine.

-J'arrive, Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle en retour. »

Sa casquette et sa gamelle du midi traînaient contre le mur du fond de l'usine. Elle les récupéra puis courut rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait avec sa Tatie Lindsay et son Oncle Mike.

« Ne m'attends pas, Lindsay, marmonna-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il me reste quelques papiers à finir.

-T'en as pour long ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Peut-être une heure, pensa-t-il.

-Tu nous rejoindras chez Daisy alors, lui apprit sa femme en s'allumant une cigarette pour elle.

-Passe-moi en une, Tatie, lui demanda Lily en tendant la main. »

Lily ne fit pas attention au regard agacé de sa mère et laissa sa tante lui tendre son briquet à gaz jetable. La fumée lui emplit rapidement les poumons, lui offrant une fausse impression de sérénité. L'inquiétude fronça à nouveau ses traits et elle essaya de suivre la conversation de sa mère et sa tante.

« … tout pour faire une tarte ?

-Je suis même allée chercher des pommes hier, répondit sa mère en délestant Lily de sa gamelle. »

Mais Lily reprit aussitôt ses affaires et chercha sa cousine Debbie du regard. Elle la trouva quelques mètres plus loin, assise sur le bord du trottoir en train de rêvasser. Elle reprit une bouffée de tabac avant de la rejoindre.

« Comment qu'c'est ? l'interrompit-elle dans sa rêverie. »

Mais Debbie ne sursauta même pas et tourna simplement le visage vers elle.

« Me regarde pas comme si j'allais m'écrouler, répliqua aussitôt Debbie. Je vais bien. »

Lily accusa le coup et ne broncha pas. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda l'horizon.

« Samy Shartown m'a invité à aller au cinéma ce week-end, lui avoua-t-elle finalement.

-Et tu es contente ? lui demanda aussitôt Lily en souriant pour la première fois depuis des heures.

-Je crois, répondit simplement Debbie. Il… Il a changé depuis l'année dernière, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Il a dû grandir, ne trouva qu'à répondre Lily. »

Un malaise la gagnait à chaque fois que Debbie lui parlait de Samy. Les non-dits faisaient des ravages, elle en était encore plus sûre maintenant.

Les cailloux crissèrent dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir sa mère et sa tante les rejoindre. Les deux cousines se levèrent aussitôt et suivirent leurs mères le long du chemin qui reliait l'usine à l'entrée du quartier ouvrier de Carbone-les-Mines.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il me cherche, poursuivit Debbie en parlant de Samy.

-Qu'il te cherche ? s'étonna Lily en haussant la voix ce qui intrigua Daisy et Lindsay. »

Elles lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur mais Lily leur fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien.

« Eh bien qu'il cherche à me connaître, quoi, expliqua maladroitement Debbie. C'est… différent… je sais pas… Il m'écoute lire Shakespeare, Marlowe, Dickens, Beckett, Synge, Eliot… Même mon père finissait pas s'en lasser, et Dieu sait qu'il est patient et qu'il apprécie la littérature. Il nous raconte sans cesse qu'il a dragué ma mère en lui prêtant _Frankenstein_, rappela-t-elle en riant jaune.

-C'est bien, non ? reprit Lily. C'est bien qu'il cherche à te connaître, non ?

-J'aime bien, oui, avoua Debbie. »

Lily vit le haut de sa pommette gauche rosir délicatement et un sourire crispé lui échappa.

« Et toi Lily ? lui demanda Debbie, un air joyeux retrouvé. Quel garçon te cherche ? »

L'expression qu'utilisait Debbie lui retourna l'estomac. James n'avait cessé de la _chercher_, de l'énerver oui, cette année. Mais c'était parce qu'il la _cherchait_, qu'il recherchait sa présence, qu'il cherchait à la connaître, à être quelqu'un pour elle, qu'ils en étaient venu plusieurs fois aux cris, aux larmes, aux mains.

« C'est compliqué, tenta d'éluder Lily. »

Mais elle dût poursuivre ses explications sous le regard curieux de sa cousine.

« John Stebbins, en début d'année, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, concéda Lily en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

-En début d'année ? Parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ? s'amusa Debbie alors qu'elles entraient dans le quartier ouvrier et commençaient la descente de la Grand Rue.

-Je suis déléguée avec Sturgis Podmore pour faire des rondes le soir après le couvre-feu. Ça nous a rapprochés un temps, mais c'était plus un ami qu'autre chose, avoua Lily avec lassitude. »

Ces deux expériences sentimentales la faisaient rire en début d'année, maintenant elle en avait juste assez de s'en rappeler. Car invariablement, son attention revenait se poser sur James. L'idée de James Potter ne voulait plus la laisser tranquille. Et penser à James Potter la faisait vibrer, vibrer de plénitude et de colère à la fois.

« Et ensuite ? s'amusa Debbie sans voir que l'humeur de Lily était au plus bas.

-Ensuite… il y a toujours James Potter, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres en jetant le mégot de sa deuxième cigarette par terre.

-Encore lui ! s'exclama Debbie en riant franchement avant de s'arrêter net en voyant la tête de six pieds de long que tirait Lily. Ecoute Lily…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, affirma Lily d'une voix sèche.

-Ça te ferait du bien pourtant, insista sa cousine. »

Elles restèrent un instant sur le perron de la famille Evans à se regarder en silence. Puis Lily soupira à nouveau et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle se débarrassa de ses baskets et de sa casquette puis posa sa gamelle dans la cuisine. Seules sa mère et sa tante étaient dans la pièce à vivre. Pétunia devait être dans sa chambre à réviser pour son concours de dactylographie avec lequel elle stressait toute sa famille. Son père devait être encore à la mine.

Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et Debbie la suivit. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire que de parler de James à sa cousine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que l'intéressé lui-même auparavant.

La voix de sa mère la sauva d'un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Les deux cousines se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cuisine et de mettre la table. On mit la tarte dans le four juste après l'arrivé de Jack Evans, le père de Lily, et de Mike Johnson. De façon inhabituelle, Lily resta enfoncée dans son silence inquiet et personne ne chercha à l'en déloger, pensant sans doute que ses études l'accaparaient. Son Tonton Mike lui demanda simplement si ses résultats la satisfaisaient, et elle hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Les Johnson repartirent aussitôt le repas fini, et il ne resta plus que Pétunia, Lily et leurs deux parents dans la petite maison ouvrière en briquette.

« Quand est-ce que ton amie doit venir, Lily ? lui demanda sa mère avec un sourire impatient, le même qui germait sur ses lèvres dès qu'il était question de magie.

-Elle devrait déjà être là depuis trois jours, avoua Lily en se rongeant les ongles.

-Elle a dû avoir un problème avec son balai, commenta sa mère en riant. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, attendrie. Sa mère lui faisait penser à une enfant dès qu'elle évoquait la magie. C'était la première personne en trois jours qui avait pu lui arracher un sourire sincère.

« Elle devait venir en bus, lui répéta une nouvelle fois Lily. »

En Magicobus aurait été plus vrai mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que Pétunia s'énerve. C'était une chose que leurs parents parlent de magie, c'en était une autre que Lily le fasse.

« Alors elle a dû se perdre, piqua Pétunia en continuant de faire du thé.

-Peut-être, dit Lily car elle ne voulait pas contrarier Pétunia inutilement.

-Les gens de ton espèce ne doivent pas connaître les moyens de transport sur roues. Elle aura été effrayée, précisa sa sœur. »

Le _de son espèce_, elle l'entendait souvent, et elle le disait d'une manière… comme si ce n'était pas une insulte, comme si les sorciers étaient juste une espèce à part entière, alors que c'était foncièrement raciste. Sa sœur la rejetait parce qu'elle était sorcière et les sorciers la rejetait parce qu'elle était d'origine moldue. Lily se concentra pour ne pas s'emporter après Pétunia. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile. L'angoisse la rendait lasse.

« Les gens de mon espèce partagent la même planète et la même famille, celle de l'humanité, que toi Pétunia, lui rappela-t-elle dans un souffle en voyant ses parents désemparés. Marlene a déjà pris le bus des quantités de fois, tu le sais très bien.

-Non, je ne le savais pas, nia Pétunia en posant un peu violemment la théière sur la table de la cuisine.

-Tu l'as peut-être oublié dans ce cas. Mais Marlene est déjà venue à Carbone-les-Mines en bus les années précédentes.

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas me souvenir de tous les faits et gestes de tes amis, répliqua-t-elle abruptement.

-Je te pardonne, ironisa Lily en servant le thé. »

Elles se regardèrent en chien de faïence un moment avant que Lily ne détourne les yeux par peur de pleurer sur leur relation.

« Attends voir, reprit Pétunia en relevant la tête précipitamment. Ton amie bizarre, la blonde, devrait déjà être là ? Et qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour me prévenir ? Vernon doit venir me chercher demain, il ne faut pas qu'il la voit !

-Pétunia… soupira leur père en fermant son journal pour s'approcher d'elles.

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt et Lily s'étonna du manque de soin qu'elle mettait dans ce mot alors qu'elle les reprenait continuellement. Vernon ne sait pas que les choses bizarres existent ! Si son amie bizarre…

-Marlene n'est pas plus bizarre que moi… tenta de la rassurer inutilement Lily.

-Alors elle l'est déjà trop ! la coupa Pétunia avec une voix suraigüe. »

L'une comme l'autre retinrent leur souffle un instant avant que Lily ne desserre les dents.

« Si je ne te l'avais pas dit, tu n'aurais jamais su que Marlene était une sorcière parce qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé une seule fois de Magie, chuchota furieusement Lily. »

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir perdu son calme. Pétunia se braqua instantanément et se yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes venimeuses.

« Elle n'a fait que parler de… de _ça_ l'année dernière, rappela Pétunia. Je refuse que Vernon apprenne que ma… ma _sœur_ est une sorcière.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je suis ta cousine, répliqua-t-elle en soupirant de dépit.

-J'y ai pensé, avoua Pétunia sans honte. Mais Papa et Maman auraient sans doute…

-Tais-toi, Pétunia, la coupa aussitôt son père. »

Lily se rendit compte que sa sœur et elle se faisaient face de part et d'autre de la table, les mains posées à plat sur le meuble, penchées l'une vers l'autre, comme si elles s'apprêtaient à se jeter l'une sur l'autre pour un combat au poing. Elle retomba au fond de sa chaise et sentit sa gorge se serrer. En temps normal elle se serait mise à pleurer. Mais Marlene l'inquiétait plus que Pétunia ne la blessait aujourd'hui.

« Je vais me coucher, annonça Lily sans se départir de son calme olympien. Bonne nuit. »

Elle entendit ses parents l'appeler pour la retenir, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement, et avant même d'avoir relu la dernière lettre de Marlene, elle s'endormit.

.

Le soleil de l'été anglais la réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle se rappela qu'on était samedi, et soupira de soulagement. L'usine était fermée, elle ne travaillait pas.

La voix de sa sœur dans le couloir la fit sursauter. Il fallait qu'elle la voie avant que son _Vernon_ ne vienne la chercher. Lorsqu'il serait là, Lily ne pourrait plus rien tirer de sa sœur. Elle attrapa un jean et un t-shirt et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était douchée et séchait ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Faire de la magie adoucit son esprit. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle ignorait sur le monde magique, et même pour Pétunia, elle n'y renoncerait pas. De toute façon, même si elle choisissait de vivre à la moldue, Pétunia ne lui pardonnerait pas d'être une sorcière.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle en pénétrant dans la cuisine. »

Ses parents lui répondirent aussitôt avec un visage rayonnant.

« Où est Pétunia ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement. »

Son père lui désigna l'étage supérieur et Lily remonta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait qu'elle lui demande, juste pour être sûre, juste pour savoir s'il restait un quelconque espoir de réconciliation avec sa sœur. Sinon… Sinon… Lily espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de _sinon_.

« Pétu ? lui demanda-t-elle en restant dans le couloir. »

Sa sœur fermait son sac de voyage lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Lily. Puis elle reporta son attention sur ses affaires comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue. Lily sentit à nouveau sa gorge se nouer. C'était le moment. Elle devait poser cette foutue question qui la taraudait depuis des années maintenant.

« Donc tu aurais préféré ne pas avoir de sœur, conclut-elle à voix haute. »

Lily crut que sa sœur ne l'avait pas entendue comme aucune réponse ne venait.

« Juste que la magie n'existe pas, chuchota Pétunia une fois qu'elle eut fermé son sac.

-Donc que je n'existe pas, conclut à nouveau Lily en la regardant porter sa valise. »

Lily voulut la retenir, juste une dernière fois, mais le _sinon_ devenait réalité et elle n'avait plus la force de se battre pour obtenir l'amour de sa sœur.

« Tu sais Pétunia, murmura-t-elle tout de même quand sa sœur passa devant elle ce qui l'arrêta. Même si tu ne veux plus que je sois ta sœur, tu seras toujours la mienne quoi qu'il se passe. »

Elle avait achevé cette phrase dans un souffle. La mâchoire de Pétunia se contracta mais elle ne dit rien. Lily crut pourtant que quelque chose trottait dans sa tête, mais le klaxon de Vernon trancha les pensées de sa sœur. Elle dévala les escaliers sans se retourner.

Lily se força à ne pas la retenir. Si elle avait essayé de parler, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait éclaté en sanglot. Elle regarda la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière Pétunia et choisit de ne plus y penser jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'elle la reverrait.

Elle fit demi-tour et remonta le couloir étroit jusqu'à sa chambre, celle du fond. Elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit les volets. La lumière l'éblouit. Elle voulait être éblouie et quitter l'obscurité ambiante que sa sœur dispersait autour d'elle. Et c'était la magie qui l'éblouissait à chaque instant.

La lettre de Marlene reposait toujours sur son bureau, repliée. Le sceau rouge dont Marlene s'était servie pour fermer la lettre brilla un instant sous le soleil estival. Lily vérifia une dernière fois la date et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait envoyé sa chouette Athéna des dizaines de fois ces derniers jours, mais la chouette était revenue toute penaude avec la lettre de Lily entre les serres. Lily avait d'abord pensé à une blague de Marlene puis s'était inquiétée.

Vers qui pouvait-elle se tourner ? Le visage de James Potter s'imposa à son esprit en même temps qu'un rire jaune à son visage. Evidemment. Il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait en savoir plus. Marlene était comme sa sœur, il aurait sûrement plus d'informations qu'elle.

C'était stupide, elle pourrait très bien prévenir les parents de Marlene. Mais si Marlene s'était rendue quelque part où ses parents ne le voulaient pas ? Ce genre de situation avec déjà fait de véritables drames.

Elle était tellement inquiète que seul le visage de James Potter glissait derrière ses yeux. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait retenu le nom du village dans lequel il habitait. A sa décharge, il s'en vantait assez. Mais une boule d'angoisse, toute aussi encombrante que celle qu'elle avait dans la gorge lorsqu'elle pensait à Marlene, la paralysa un instant. Elle plaqua les mains sur ses yeux et respira à fond. Voilà.

Dans un coin de son bureau, elle réunit la lettre de Marlene, les quelques pièces d'argent sorcières qu'il lui restait, son paquet de cigarettes et un sac en perles que Marlene lui avait offert l'année dernière pour son anniversaire. Godric's Hollow se trouvait au Sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, à l'opposé de Carbone-les-Mines. Heureusement qu'il y avait le Magicobus sinon elle en aurait eu pour la journée.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine. Ses parents étaient assis à table et écoutaient la radio en riant. Ce simple son lui permit de réunir son courage. Elle s'assit immédiatement avec eux et sa mère lui tendit un bol de lait et une tartine de confiture.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda sa mère en baissant le niveau sonore de la radio.

-Mieux qu'hier, avoua Lily.

-C'est parce qu'on est samedi et que tu ne travailles pas, marmonna gentiment son père. Tu sais Lily, si tu as besoin de travailler tes matières magiques, on comprend avec ta mère que…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Papa, le coupa tout de suite Lily. Je vais travailler au moins jusque début août, et j'étudierai après. »

Lily savait que le matériel scolaire pour Poudlard coutait horriblement cher et que ses parents ne gagnaient pas assez pour financer et ses études et celles de Pétunia. Et puis, ça lui permettait de voir Debbie et de se rappeler sa vie de Moldue.

« Comme Marlene n'a toujours pas répondu à ma lettre, je vais aller la voir, leur apprit-elle après que son père lui a fait un compte rendu des nouvelles d'aujourd'hui.

-Tu crois qu'elle a un problème ? s'étonna son père en coupant tout à fait le grésillement des ondes.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Lily. Mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas me répondre, expliqua-t-elle. »

Elle omit volontairement de leur dire que sa lettre ne lui était jamais parvenue. Ce n'était pas la peine de les inquiéter outre mesure.

« Ne m'attendez pas pour manger, les prévint-elle. Le trajet risque d'être un peu long et puis, je passerai l'après-midi avec Marlene.

-T'es sûre que tout va bien, Lily ? insista son père. »

Lily savait qu'il ne parlait plus de Marlene, mais plutôt d'elle, et peut-être aussi de sa relation avec Pétunia. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en forçant un sourire sincère, peu sûre de savoir mentir. Et puis s'étendre sur le sujet était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait.

Sautant presque sur ses jambes, elle courut enfiler son vieux gilet rouge, le dernier que sa Mamie Holly ait jamais tricoté et auquel elle tenait plus que toute autre habit. Elle fourrait sa casquette dans son sac quand son père lui ouvrit la porte.

« On fait le trajet ensemble ? Je vais à la mine, proposa-t-il en la laissant passer devant lui. »

Lily lui offrit un sourire pour toute réponse. Elle n'osa pas lui dire que l'endroit où elle comptait appeler le Magicobus se trouvait à l'opposé du chemin qu'empruntait son père, donc elle le suivit jusqu'à la sortie du quartier ouvrier.

« Pétunia ne pense pas c'qu'elle dit, lui marmonna son père lorsqu'ils furent au milieu de la Grand Rue. Lorsqu'elle rentre le week-end et que tu n'es pas là, elle demande toujours quand est-ce que tu reviens. »

Lily n'osa pas faire preuve de mauvaise foi en supposant que c'était pour être sûre de ne pas la croiser qu'elle s'obligeait cette demande.

« Je sais, marmonna-t-elle simplement en retour.

-Et puis tu la connais, son concours l'angoisse. Elle l'a loupé de si peu l'année dernière que…

-Ne te fatigue pas à la défendre, Papa. Elle n'aime pas la magie, elle n'aime pas la magie, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? soupira-t-elle en enfonçant ses mains dans les larges poches de son gilet.

-Que tu continues à nous en parler, à ta mère et moi, parce que nous, ben, on aime bien la magie, lui répliqua-t-il aussitôt. »

Lily tourna la tête vers son père et lui rendit son sourire tordu. Ils laissèrent le parc de jeux sur leur gauche, et son père la rapprocha d'elle. Il lui embrassa la tempe avec brusquerie.

« Loupe pas ton bus, l'enjoint-il avec un large sourire.

-Bonne journée ! répliqua simplement Lily. »

Il pensait qu'elle prenait le bus au centre ville de Carbone-les-Mines et elle en fut amusée. Ses parents adoraient la magie, pensaient qu'on pouvait bouger des montagnes en agitant sa baguette (ce qui n'était pas toujours faux), mais pour les choses les plus courantes il n'y avait rien à faire : ils restaient bloqués sur les balais et les chaudrons. Elle secoua la tête sous l'amusement et fit demi-tour. Elle descendit la Grand Rue, pour arriver jusqu'au plus profond du quartier ouvrier. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour au niveau de l'Impasse du Tisseur. La rue humide et sale lui fit mal au ventre tout autant que la crainte de croiser Severus, elle n'en n'avait juste pas envie aujourd'hui. Puis elle sortit.

Il n'y avait pas un mètre entre les deux maisons ouvrières à cet endroit là. Elle avait déjà transplané ici. Mais comme elle n'était jamais allée à Godric's Hollow, prendre le Magicobus lui était nécessaire. Elle arriva derrière les maisons, et passa son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle fut à bonne distance de toute civilisation, sur la route bordée de champs, elle leva sa baguette et attendit.

Après quelques bruits de pétards pas frais, le bus violet à impérial bondit devant elle. Un large sourire brisa sa lassitude. Le monde de la Magie revenait à elle, enfin. En voyant le visage ahuri d'Ernie Danlmur, elle se sentit dans son élément.

« Je dois aller à Godric's Hollow, annonça-t-elle après les saluts d'usage.

-Godric's Hollow ? s'étonna Ernie en jetant un coup d'œil alentour. C'est pas tout prêt, ça !

-Je sais, avoua Lily en se demandant si elle aurait assez de Gallions pour payer le ticket.

-Tu vas en avoir pour trois Gallions, une Mornille et deux Noises, lui annonça-t-il embêté. »

Lily regarda dans son porte-monnaie et déglutit difficilement. Mais le Magicobus était déjà reparti et elle doutait qu'ils l'abandonnent en pleine campagne. D'ailleurs, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et trouva un mur pour se soutenir au dernier moment. Le mouvement du bus semblait égal à Ernie Danlmur.

« Vous prenez l'argent moldu ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait large. »

Ernie secoua la tête en riant.

« Je sais même pas quel tête a l'argent moldu, comment tu voudrais que je compte ce que tu m'donnes, s'amusa-t-il. »

Tout en s'affalant sur le premier siège qu'elle vit, Lily se résolut à faire ce qu'elle détestait.

« Mais j'ai pas échangé ma monnaie, lui apprit-elle embêtée.

-Te prend pas la baguette pour ça, la rassura-t-il immédiatement en agitant l'air de sa main décharnée. On t'enverra la facture par hibou, et t'auras qu'à nous payer par correspondance. Hein Padvolant ? s'exclama-t-il en direction du conducteur.

-Ah non Ernie, on ne peut pas danser dans le Magicobus ! s'emporta-t-il en butant sur un lampadaire que le dit Ernie s'empressa de redresser d'un coup de baguette. Ils voudront jouer au Quidditch après !

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé de danse ! mais de correspondance ! s'emporta à son tour Ernie en lui assenant sa machine à faire des tickets sur la tête. »

Oui, Lily aimait la magie et le monde Magique. Elle laissa les deux employés du Magicobus débattre entre eux et réussit enfin à s'endormir paisiblement.

.

« …dric's Hollow ! _Godric's Hollow_ ! GODRIC'S HOLLOW ! »

Les cris d'Ernie la firent sursauter et ouvrir les yeux brusquement. La première chose qu'elle vit furent les yeux globuleux du bonhomme, ce qui la fit pousser un petit cri. Il s'en amusa en lui désignant la porte du bus. Elle se permit une dernière question en voyant qu'il était déjà près de quinze heures.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire quelle est la maison des Potter ? acheva-t-elle dans un souffle. »

Elle allait revoir Potter. Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné cette idée saugrenue ? Elle était bien maligne, là, à présent. La boule d'angoisse qui avait disparue dans le Magicobus revint trouver sa place dans sa trachée.

« Les Potter ? s'étonna Ernie Danlmur.

-Je suis une amie de James Potter, leur fils, se justifia-t-elle en sentant ses joues rougir. »

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, puis entendu et enfin amusé. Il descendit de la machine, Lily sur ses talons. Derrière le bus, il tendit le doigt pour lui montrer une grande rue où de très vieilles maisons, un peu moyenâgeuses, s'élevaient.

« Tu la louperas pas, gamine, lui affirma-t-il simplement. »

Puis il sauta à nouveau dans le bus et les deux disparurent avant que Lily n'ait pu dire le moindre mot. Elle aimait les sorciers, mais parfois, ils étaient vraiment trop imprévisibles. Enfin… Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même, et entama la monté de la rue.

Quelque chose pétilla en elle. Potter avait donc grandi ici, dans ce village perdu du Somerset. Un sourire tendre remplaça son expression soucieuse un instant et elle s'imagina le voir courir à cinq ans le long des maisons à colombage, à dix ans remonter la rue sur un balai volant. Elle arriva à une intersection, et entendit de la musique. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, et remarqua un Pub à l'angle d'où la voix de Celestina Moldubec s'échappait. Elle enfonça avec un soupir de bien être ses mains dans les poches de son gilet et un sifflement joyeux lui échappa, l'étonnant elle-même. Puis Marlene revint à son esprit, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Elle progressa dans la rue sans trouver aucune maison qu'elle attribua sans hésiter aux Potter.

Son regard fut attirer par des espèces de sculptures ou de statues juste derrières des grilles en fer forgé. Les deux bestiaux de pierre qui bordaient l'allée lui faisaient penser à des chevaux avant que, poussée par la curiosité, elle ne s'en approche. Elle remarqua des bois aux bêtes et leva des yeux au ciel, sérieusement ? Des cerfs ? Elle chercha la boîte aux lettres avant de se rappeler que les sorciers n'en avaient pas besoin. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin non plus. Elle _savait_ que c'était dans cette maison que James habitait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire trois pas en arrière pour regarder la maison. Elle était comme toutes les autres de la rue, à colombage, bancale mais charmante, presque attendrissante. Une boule revint se loger dans sa gorge : elle avait toujours pensé que James Potter habitait dans un de ces manoirs merveilleux qu'on voyait dans les films. Elle s'était encore une fois bien trompée sur son compte.

Marlene. Elle ferma les yeux en plongeant la main dans son sac pour vérifier que sa lettre s'y trouvait toujours. Puis elle poussa la grille qui grinça dans le silence de cette fin d'après-midi. Elle sursauta d'ailleurs, persuadée que tous les habitants de Godric's Hollow observaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes et secoua la tête. Ce genre de pensées ne lui ressemblait pas. Un autre rire étouffé la prit en voyant les cerfs de pierre cligner des yeux, puis elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte. Son courage fit du bruit contre le bois, puis elle attendit. Des bruits de pas lui donnèrent envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais son courage la paralysa sur place. Marlene.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, la faisant sursauter.

« Potter ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Il avait une mine affreuse, pire qu'un lendemain de soirée. Ses cheveux étaient plus qu'en pétard, son visage était fermé par des cernes violâtres, sa bouche presqu'inexistante. Mais le pire, à n'en pas douter, c'était son attitude voutée et ses mains tremblantes. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour briser ce silence embarrassant, mais elle resta la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Sa robe de sorcier d'été était chiffonnée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et ses lunettes si sales que Lily doutait qu'il y voit quelque chose.

Elle crut un instant qu'il était sur le point de lui fermer la porte au nez tant son expression lui fit peur (et pourtant Lily avait peur de très peu de choses en ce qui concernait James Potter).

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Evans ? marmonna-t-il simplement en s'appuyant sur les montants de la porte, les bras agités de tremblements. »

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il ne soit pas prêt à lui parler. Même si c'était pour se prendre la baguette, il était toujours frais et dispo pour elle.

« Je… commença-t-elle sans réussir à réfléchir.

-Tu quoi ? insista-t-il mollement en la fixant dans les yeux. »

Il était mal, c'était certain, mais c'était comme si… comme si c'était secondaire _parce qu_'il refusait catégoriquement d'en parler.

« Marlene, ne trouva-t-elle qu'à répondre.

-Marlene ? répéta-t-il en se redressant. »

Potter fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras devant lui comme elle tardait à répondre.

« J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis le début des vacances. Depuis trois semaines, précisa-t-elle comme il ne réagissait pas. »

.

.

.

NB : chaque titre de chapitre sera un verbe (ici _Filer)_ et peut correspondre à au moins trois choses dans le chapitre, si vous voulez jouer le jeu et chercher ces trois choses, je vous écoute dans les reviews !


	2. I - 2 - Chercher

**Chapitre 2 : Chercher**

.

Le visage si expressif en temps normal de Potter se contenta de cligner des yeux de façon hébétée. L'angoisse logée dans la gorge de Lily s'effrita un peu dans tout son corps et elle sentit ses mains s'engourdir. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

« Et tu t'inquiètes seulement maintenant ? bafouilla-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Rappelle-toi l'année dernière, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt pour se justifier. Marlene a disparu le deuxième mois des vacances sans rien dire à ses parents. Deux jours avant la rentrée, elle a sonné chez toi avec des souvenirs de Paris plein sa valise ! s'exclama Lily. On ne sait toujours pas comment elle a réussi à s'y rendre toute seule d'ailleurs ! »

Sa voix était un peu partie dans les aigües, plus à cause d'un début de véritable panique que du mensonge effronté qu'elle servait à Potter sur un plateau d'argent. Marlene lui avait conté et raconté son épopée française en long, en large et en travers. Mais Lily avait cru comprendre que son amie ne souhaitait pas en faire étalage. Potter n'était pas au courant, lui semblait-il.

Il se passa à nouveau la main sur le visage et s'ébouriffa les cheveux en fermant les yeux à fond. Puis il sembla émerger de son état second… pour adopter un visage qu'elle trouva impassible. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était inquiet pour Marlene, mal à l'aise de la revoir ou au contraire en colère ou même tout bonnement indifférent à ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Entre, lui ordonna-t-il simplement en ouvrant plus largement la porte. »

S'ils avaient été à Poudlard, Lily lui aurait fait une blague stupide comme quoi il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre ou alors qu'elle se ferait un plaisir d'en faire de même. Il lui aurait répliqué qu'ils glissaient sur une pente qui le séduisait beaucoup mais qu'il avait besoin de son accord explicit pour continuer ses projets au risque de la choquer, et elle serait sûrement partie au quart de tour juste pour pouvoir avoir toute son attention ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure.

Mais ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, et elle avait néanmoins toute son attention.

Elle posa d'abord le pied gauche sur la marche du perron et ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle. Si on s'arrêtait à l'aspect extérieur de la bâtisse, on pensait que l'intérieur ne payait pas de mine. Mais c'était tout l'inverse. Le lustre du vaste hall d'entrée, chargé de bougies à cire blanches et rouges, attirait en premier l'œil. Les plafonds devaient atteindre trois mètres de hauteur, et étaient ornés de moulures végétales qui tournaient de temps en temps sur elles-mêmes. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries du même style que celles qu'il y avait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais le brodeur les avait surchargées de fils d'or et de pourpre. L'encadrement des portes étaient en chêne doré ce qui offrait un aspect chaleureux à la maison dès son entrée.

Lily sortit de sa contemplation lorsque James Potter ferma la porte de l'entrée un peu trop brusquement. Elle se retourna en sursautant. En temps normal, il se serait moqué d'elle avec le sourire amusé qu'il lui réservait aujourd'hui, il ne le vit même pas. Elle baissa les yeux sur son passage, et remarqua qu'il marchait pied nus sur le sol en pierre et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Il passa devant elle sans la voir, et ouvrit la première porte à droite. Lily le rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il la laissa passer, et elle comprit que ce n'était pas pour se faire remarquer qu'il la laissait toujours passer devant lui à Poudlard (car aujourd'hui ce ne pouvait être le cas) mais parce que c'était sûrement devenu un réflexe pour lui, qu'il ne se posait même pas la question. Ça crispa Lily et ça la détendit en même temps.

Le salon était meublé de deux grands canapés en cuir rouge et de deux fauteuils dans la même matière. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qu'il y avait chez Marlene. Mais chez Marlene, Lily se sentait chez elle. Ici, Lily ne savait pas quoi faire de ses membres. Potter lui désigna le canapé en face de l'énorme cheminée et elle s'y précipita. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté et elle s'en étonna. Soit il était vraiment en colère par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé avant les vacances, soit ce mal dont il souffrait l'empêchait de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Donc Marlene a disparu, reprit-il en laissant sa tête retomber dans ses mains.

-Je sais pas, nuança tout de suite Lily pour briser le silence et surtout pour se rassurer. C'est juste que j'ai pas de nouvelles depuis trois semaines et…

-Mais Gwendolyn McKinnon a dit à ma mère la semaine dernière qu'elle lui avait envoyé une lettre avant la fin de l'année pour lui dire qu'elle passerait tout le mois d'août chez toi, lui apprit James en relevant le visage vers elle.

-Quoi ? croassa Lily. »

Ce bruit de crapaud eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à James.

« Marlene n'est jamais venue chez moi, s'expliqua-t-elle aussitôt, complètement perdue. Elle était sensé venir il y a trois jours. C'est pour ça que je n'me suis pas inquiétée outre mesure. Mais là… Ecoute, reprit-elle en cherchant son regard. On est descendu du train, elle est venue avec moi jusqu'à mon quai pour rentrer à Durham où mes parents devaient venir me chercher. Elle m'a dit que, juste après le départ du train, elle irait te rejoindre, que toi et tes parents vous l'attendiez entre les quais 9 et 10. Deux jours plus tard, j'ai reçu une lettre dans laquelle elle m'expliquait qu'elle passait de très bonnes vacances avec toi, mais qu'elle irait sûrement se perdre dans une ville allemande quelques jours avant de venir chez moi, qu'elle ne pourrait pas me répondre avant, mais qu'elle arriverait à Carbone-les-Mines le jour prévu. »

James avait haussé un peu plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure que Lily déroulait son récit.

« Marlene n'est pas venu ici depuis la fin des cours, dit-il simplement. »

Marlene n'était jamais venue chez Potter ?

« Sa mère pense qu'elle est chez toi depuis le début des vacances, ajouta-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. On est rentré de King's Cross en balai avec Sirius et mes parents sans repasser côté moldu. »

Marlene… Mais qu'avait fait Marlene ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi lui aurait-elle menti ? A elle, sa meilleure amie ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Lily n'empêchait jamais Marlene de faire ce qu'elle voulait, même si cela signifiait partir dans une ville, s'y perdre, et ne revenir qu'un mois plus tard sans recevoir aucune lettre entre temps.

« Mais… bredouilla Lily sans comprendre. Mais pourquoi nous aurait-elle menti ?

-Tu es sans doute mieux informée que mois ces derniers temps, répliqua Potter. »

Lily avait cru décelé une pointe de cynisme dans sa voix. Elle chercha aussitôt à le confronter du regard, mais rien de méchant ne transperçait dans son attitude.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? bafouilla-t-elle en sentant ses pommettes rougir sous son regard chocolat. »

Il la regarda avec insistance comme si la réponse était évidente, mais tant de raisons s'offraient à elle ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire avant de ce rendre compte que c'était justement le nombre de raisons qu'il voulait mettre en avant. Son ventre gargouilla à cet instant. Il eut la décence de se limiter à un sourire moqueur en commentaire.

« Ecoute Evans, reprit-il en se levant. Je vais faire un saut chez ses parents, juste pour vérifier que Marlene est bien absente de chez elle et qu'elle ne recherchait pas seulement un peu de calme pour trafiquer les machins qu'elle aime montrer à ma mère. Il doit rester de la tarte à la mélasse et du jus de citrouille dans la cuisine, fais-toi plaisir, dit-il en lui désignant le hall d'entrée. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. On avisera après. »

Lily opina du chef. Il attira à lui une cape d'été et un chapeau d'un coup de baguette – ce qui amusa Lily au vu de la situation – et se saisit d'un pot en terre cuite qui reposait sur le montant de la cheminée. Il se retourna pour lui dire sans doute une dernière chose, et se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard, mais c'était trop tard. Elle revint poser ses yeux sur lui, comme pour vérifier si elle avait bel et bien était prise en flagrant délit, et en conclut que oui en voyant son regard à la fois amusé et triste. Les flammes de la cheminée prirent une jolie teinte vert émeraude, la même couleur que ses yeux à elle, puis il disparut.

Un malaise la saisit immédiatement. C'était très étrange de se trouver dans la maison de James Potter, et ça l'était encore plus alors qu'il n'était pas là. Le silence l'étouffa un instant mais elle n'osa pas le troubler. Son ventre gargouilla à nouveau, et elle se surprit à craindre que quelqu'un l'entende.

Où étaient ses parents d'ailleurs ? Elle déglutit difficilement en imaginant se retrouver nez à nez avec eux, sans James pour trouver un bobard à expliquer. Elle décroisa les jambes, écoutant le bruit provoqué par le jean et regarda autour d'elle encore une fois. La cheminée était immense, aussi haute que celle de la salle Commune des Gryffondors. Les murs étaient rouge carmin, et les meubles en bois doré. Malgré la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre et l'odeur de tarte qu'elle s'imaginait déjà, elle s'approcha des grandes vitrines qui occupaient le mur de droite. Des livres, des bibelots en or et en bois, des disques, des verres et des bouteilles d'alcool se laissaient deviner derrière les vitres grillagées. Lily se retourna, cédant à l'appel de la cuisine, et remarqua un long piano à queue en bois, serti de nacre dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Elle s'en approcha sans oser y toucher. L'instrument devait avoir des dizaines voire des centaines d'années, pensa Lily, même si elle s'y connaissait peu en musique, si ce n'est l'accordéon de son cousin Terry qu'elle avait failli lui casser un jour.

Un craquement la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour découvrir une petite créature vêtue d'un drap blanc. La créature, qui avait une physionomie d'homme sans pour autant atteindre la bonne taille avait une peau violâtre. C'était à n'en pas douter un elfe de maison, comme celui que les parents de Marlene avaient chez eux.

« Bonjour, la salua Lily avec un rire nerveux en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son gilet. Je suis…

-Miss Lily ! couina la créature en la saluant très bas. Le petit maître avait dit que Miss Lily était belle, douce et gentille, mais Kitty ajouterait rayonnante ! Le petit maître… Oh le petit maître ne m'a pas demandé de servir le thé ! couina-t-elle à nouveau et ses yeux globuleux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

-Je ne veux pas de thé ! la rassura Lily, qui avait vu dans quels états l'elfe de Marlene se mettait pour le moindre petit imprévu. Mais il paraît qu'il reste de la tarte à la mélasse et du jus de citrouille, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, oui ! Suivez Kitty Miss Lily ! Oh quand Maître Charlus et Maîtresse Dorea vont savoir que Miss Lily est ici…

-Les parents de Potter sont là ? la coupa Lily en tenant de masquer sa panique à cette idée.

-Non Miss Lily, ils ne rentrent que ce soir, tard… »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa involontairement de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne vérifie que l'elfe ne l'avait pas vu. Mais Kitty, comme elle s'appelait apparemment, ouvrait plusieurs placards de la cuisine et ne faisait plus attention à elle. Lily s'assit à la table de la cuisine, prête à manger tout ce que Kitty lui donnerait. Mais l'elfe la regarda avec une expression interdite.

« Ce sont les enfants qui mangent à la cuisine Miss Lily, s'interrogea l'elfe. Je vais vous servir dans la salle à manger et…

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, la rassura immédiatement Lily avec une voix attendrie. J'ai trop faim, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement. Et puis, chez mes parents, on mange dans la cuisine. Il n'y a pas de salle à manger, expliqua-t-elle pour meubler le silence.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna l'elfe en posant avec brusquerie le plat et le verre qu'elle avait fait voler jusqu'à la table.

-Oui, oui, affirma à nouveau Lily en regardant le couteau lui couper une part de tarte. Merci, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du couteau et de Kitty en prenant le morceau découpé.

-Merci ? s'étonna l'elfe en en perdant l'équilibre. Mais… Mais on ne dit pas merci à Kitty !

-Même James ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Pas pour la cuisine, c'est la tâche de Kitty, expliqua l'elfe en reprenant le couteau qui coupait toujours plus de parts de la tarte et en bombant son torse maigre.

-On devrait toujours te dire merci, pour tout ce que tu fais alors que tu n'es pas obligée, continua Lily »

Elle avait néanmoins oublié l'idée de faire changer les choses pour les elfes de maison en voyant combien celui de la famille de Marlene était attaché aux McKinnon, sans toutefois pouvoir se résoudre à arrêter d'essayer de les faire réfléchir.

« Kitty est un elfe, Miss Lily, affirma l'elfe sans comprendre. Que ferait Kitty si la famille Potter n'existait pas ? Ne dites pas ces choses-là, Miss Lily ! Ces choses-là me font peur !

-Parlons d'autre chose alors, se résolut-elle en voyant le visage de la créature blanchir sous ses propos. Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans la famille Potter, Kitty ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle part de tarte. Tu veux de la tarte ? Viens, assis-toi pour discuter, l'invita-t-elle avec douceur pour ne pas la brusquer. »

L'elfe sauta et s'assit sur le plan de travail, sans doute incapable de se croire l'égale d'un sorcier et cela fendit le cœur de Lily, mais elle ne le montra pas. Néanmoins, l'elfe fit venir dans sa main une part de tarte et cette simple tarte partagée fit dire à Lily que tout n'était pas perdu chez cet elfe de maison.

« Merci Miss Lily, commença l'elfe en souriant largement. Kitty a toujours été dans la famille Potter. Les parents de Kitty aussi, et toute la famille de Kitty aussi, lui apprit l'elfe en bombant à nouveau le torse avec fierté. Et Kitty a quatre-vingt-trois ans, Miss Lily, lui apprit l'elfe et Lily s'étonna de cette longévité. Kitty a vu naître le petit maître James et Maître Charlus et le frère de Maître Charlus, Maître Darius !

-Darius ? s'étonna Lily, qui avait toujours cru que James était l'unique héritier de la famille Potter.

-Oui, Maître Darius, le fils de Maître Robertus et Maîtresse Annabella. Kitty a vu le beau mariage de Maître Robertus et Maîtresse Annabella, magnifique ! Maître Priscus était tellement heureux ! »

Un vertige saisit Lily en constatant qu'elle ne connaissait définitivement pas James Potter.

« Oulah ! Je n'ai pas suivi, Kitty, avoua Lily en finissant sa troisième et dernière part de tarte à la mélasse après avoir bu le verre de jus de citrouille. »

L'elfe sauta à bas du plan de travail, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine.

« Venez, Miss Lily, Kitty va vous montrer l'arbre généalogique de la famille Potter pour mieux comprendre ce que dit Kitty. Non pas que Miss Lily en ait besoin, se reprit aussitôt l'elfe, mais pour lui faciliter la tâche. »

Lily s'essuya les doigts sur un torchon qui était posé sur la table et rejoignit l'elfe en deux enjambées. Elle emprunta le grand escalier en bois et s'arrêta à mi-étage, pour regarder ce que Kitty lui montrait, accroché au mur. L'elfe claqua des doigts, et la tapisserie s'enroula sur elle-même pour révéler une autre tapisserie qui représentait la généalogie de la famille Potter. Marlene aussi avait quelque chose de semblable chez elle. Mais la famille McKinnon remontait à au moins une dizaine de générations de plus que celle-ci.

Kitty lui désigna un petit visage, qui portait une longue barbe blanche et un chapeau pointu pourpre.

« Maître Priscus, et Maîtresse Ombeline, son épouse. Les maîtres les plus justes qui furent sur terre, s'émut l'elfe. Maîtresse Dorea a su faire une belle tapisserie d'après ses souvenirs. Elle est ici, avec Maître Charlus, ce sont les parents du petit Maître James.

-Sirius ? lut Lily avec étonnement.

-Oui, Mr Sirius Black est venu vivre chez Maître Charlus et Maîtresse Dorea, c'est pour lui que Maîtresse Dorea a fait la tapisserie, pour que tout le monde sache que Mr Sirius est aussi son fils. »

Lily cligna des yeux, et sentit sa gorge se nouer, elle savait que James et Sirius étaient liés, qu'ils étaient comme des frères, mais le voir, écrit noir sur blanc, lui faisait comprendre combien l'amitié de ces deux-là contaminait tout leur entourage, y compris elle-même en y réfléchissant.

« Les parents de Maître Charlus et Maître Darius sont juste au-dessus : Maître Robertus et Maîtresse Annabella. Pauvre Maîtresse Annabella, soupira l'elfe et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. La mort l'a emportée méchamment, tout comme Maîtresse Ombeline quelque cinquante ans plus tôt. »

Lily regarda alors les dates. _Ombeline ROSIER (1857-1928)_ _Priscus (1850-1944)_. Sur la ligne juste en dessous : _Robertus (1880-1944) _;_ Annabella FORTESCUE (1880-1974). _Sur la ligne encore en dessous : _Darius (1905-1944)_… Quelque chose frappa Lily, la coupant dans sa lecture de dates. Priscus, Robertus et Darius étaient tous trois décédés en 1944. Ce qui expliquait que James était l'unique héritier de la famille Potter. Mais c'était surtout une coïncidence peu banale. Une coïncidence que Kitty n'avait pas expliquée.

« Dis Kitty, qu'est-il arrivé à Priscus, Robertus et Darius Potter pour qu'ils meurent tous en…

-Non non non ! la coupa Kitty en montant deux marches de l'escalier pour s'éloigner d'elle. »

La tenture retomba, cachant l'arbre généalogique à la vue de Lily.

« Il ne faut pas parler de Paris ! s'épouvanta la petite elfe en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Kitty en a parlé ! Kitty a parlé de Paris ! »

Et elle disparut.

Lily resta un instant paralysée sans quitter des yeux la marche d'escalier que Kitty venait d'abandonner. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette maison – mise à part la magie qui l'animait – et cela ne rassurait pas Lily. Qu'avait-il pu se passer à Paris en 1944 pour que Kitty soit horrifiée rien qu'à cette pensée ? Pourquoi James Potter semblait sur le point de s'écrouler si elle lui disait un mot de trop ? Et puis… pourquoi Sirius n'était-il pas là ? Il était toujours fourré avec James habituellement… Et Lily imaginait mal les parents de Potter l'abandonner dans cet état déplorable une journée entière.

Kitty ne reparaissait pas, alors Lily se résolut à descendre les quelques marche qui la séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Elle retrouva la porte du salon, directement à droite, et pensa retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé pour éviter de tourner dans cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas et s'y perdre. La cheminée crépita lorsqu'elle passa le seuil, et Potter émargea de l'âtre recouvert de cendres. Elle l'en débarrassa d'un coup de baguette dès qu'il eut mis un pied hors de l'âtre. Il releva le regard vers elle et la dévisagea suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils discutent.

« Marlene n'est pas chez elle. Pour sa mère, ses frères et son père, elle est chez toi, lui apprit-il en faisant un pas vers elle. »

Il s'arrêta net, comme incapable de s'approcher d'elle davantage, et même si Lily avait voulu lui crier de la prendre dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise que Marlene leur faisait une blague, que tout allait bien, elle n'en fit rien car Marlene était plus importante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? souffla-t-elle à la place en commençant à se faire craquer les doigts. »

Elle arrêta de le faire lorsqu'elle le vit grimacer.

« Ecoute, Evans, soupira-t-il. Je vais en parler à son père. Il est Auror, il l'aura retrouvée en quelques minutes si…

-Non ! le coupa Lily sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Rappelle-toi l'année dernière ! Il a fait retourner tout le pays sans résultat. Si Marlene est en Allemagne…

-Eh bien il préviendra…

-Ce serait inutile et ça ne ferait que causer des problèmes à Marlene ! le supplia-t-elle une dernière fois en faisant un pas de plus vers lui. »

Il n'y avait même plus dix centimètres entre eux. Elle devait lever la tête pour voir son visage. Elle était assez proche pour sentir son parfum et cette simple odeur lui donna un spasme au bras. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras ! Là ! Tout de suite ! Le remuer aussi !

Mais il remit une distance convenable entre eux, comme effrayé.

« Est-ce qu'elle a reçu les lettres que tu lui as envoyées ? demanda-t-il sans doute pour faire diversion.

-Pas les dernières. Ma chouette me les a ramenées, avoua-t-elle. »

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Ses longs cils bruns clignèrent derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

« Pour le coup, ça c'est étrange, avoua-t-il. Les as-tu avec toi ? »

Lily les sortit du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière et les lui tendit. Il en compta quatre. Il sortit du salon et Lily le suivit parce qu'elle refusait de rester seule dans cette grande maison qui lui était inconnue. Laissant la porte à sa droite, il prit le petit couloir en face de l'escalier monumental et ils arrivèrent dehors. La vue du jardin vola un instant l'attention de Lily elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Un immense saule pleureur au milieu du jardin laissait tomber des fleurs rouges par dizaines à chaque seconde, mais il restait étonnamment touffu.

Un sifflement attira son attention. C'était Potter qui avait appelé un grand hibou à lui.

« Allons chercher des balais dans la cabane là-bas, lui désigna-t-il du doigt. Ensuite, nous confierons la lettre à Hermès et nous le suivrons en balai, proposa-t-il. »

Il chatouilla distraitement le cou du hibou tout en s'avançant vers ledit cabanon de jardin. Elle le suivit hors de la terrasse et n'y résista plus.

« Ecoute Potter… commença-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut réuni son courage.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Evans, la coupa-t-il immédiatement avec un geste ferme. D'abord on découvre ce qu'il est advenu de Marlene. Ensuite… Nous verrons plus tard.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle après avoir dégluti difficilement. »

Elle avait toujours trouvé les silences trop longs avec lui. Mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tous les faire durer.

« Mais si Marlene est en Allemagne ou par delà la Manche ? demanda-t-elle à la place. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher et Lily faillit lui foncer dedans. Elle s'arrêta au dernier moment et il se retourna. Ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois à quelques pouces l'un de l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne recula pas.

« On est dans le Somerset, Lily. Ce n'est pas très loin de la mer si ce cas de figure se présentait, dit-il. On s'amuse souvent avec Sirius à faire l'aller-retour…

-Vous vous amusez à faire quoi ? s'exclama Lily, toujours effarée de voir quelles idées saugrenues pouvaient avoir Potter et Black lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Nous nous amusons à traverser la Manche en balai, répéta-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une activité banale pour tout un chacun.

-Mais… c'est super dangereux ! Et si des moldus vous voyaient ? bafouilla-t-elle en voyant son visage redevenir de marbre.

-On est grands, Evans, répliqua-t-il négligemment. Et puis en ce qui concerne les moldus, tu es mieux placée que moi pour savoir qu'ils préfèrent penser qu'ils ont une mauvaise vue que de croire à une quelconque forme de magie. »

Lily se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas le juger. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils se prennent la tête. Et ce n'était pas le jour pour le faire.

Il tira sa baguette de la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

« _Alohomora_, marmonna-t-il en tapotant avec le bout de sa baguette sur la grosse serrure du cabanon. »

Mais la porte resta fermée et il soupira.

« Mon père pense que quelqu'un pourrait lui prendre ses balais qui datent de Merlin et Morgane, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Alors il barre la porte avec des sortilèges…

-Des balais qui datent de Merlin et Morgane ? s'extasia Lily. »

Potter se retourna aussitôt vers elle, une expression trahissant son incompréhension.

« C'est une expression Lily, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Ce sont de vieux balais, détraqués pour certains. »

Pendant un instant fugace, Lily crut voir ce sourire attendri qu'il lui réservait dès qu'elle s'émerveillait sur la magie, mais son visage était si fatigué qu'elle en douta.

« On dit vieux comme Mathusalem dans le monde moldu, lui avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Les sorciers le disent aussi. »

Le silence reprit sa place et Lily essaya de s'y accommoder mais les yeux chocolat du sorcier qui ne la quittaient pas, ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il finit par secouer la tête. Lily le vit prendre une clé cachée sous une pierre.

« Il m'a donné une clé après que Sirius et moi l'avons fait faire une centaine d'allers-retours en une journée. Je la laisse ici. Aucun sorcier ne pensera à regarder là de toute façon. »

Cette désinvolture ne surprit même plus Lily. Elle aurait été amusée en d'autres circonstances. Mais l'absence de Marlene la rendait stoïque.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant. Potter invoqua un _Lumos_ et lui fit signe de l'attendre dehors. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux balais. Lily adorait voler, on se sentait si libre dans le ciel, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'y connaître en balai volant. Néanmoins, elle reconnut dans le balai qu'il lui tendait celui qu'il utilisait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Mais c'est ton Nimbus 1500, bafouilla-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Il est plus stable que le Brossdur 7, lui avoua-t-il en fermant la cabane. Tu n'as pas dû voler depuis longtemps alors je me suis dit… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

« Mais tu refuses de prêter ton balai d'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit-il mollement. C'est juste que… c'est comme prêter sa baguette, prêter son balai, lui avoua-t-il. Miranda a besoin…

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, le coupa-t-elle sans retenir un éclat de rire.

-C'est Sirius qui a choisi, se défendit-il. Il m'a dit que l'autre prénom que j'avais choisi était trop ambigu.

-Et comment voulais-tu l'appeler ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je voulais l'appeler Lily, il m'a dit que tu le prendrais mal. »

Lily ne trouva rien à dire si ce n'est à croasser un « quoi ? » avec le moins d'élégance possible.

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, ça, dit-elle la cage thoracique agité d'un fou rire nerveux. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire rire alors que je suis folle d'inquiétude pour Marlene, observa-t-elle tout bonnement ahurie. »

Il se détourna immédiatement et monta sur son balai en tenant toujours son hibou sur le bras. Lily soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas mettre les choses à plat avec lui avant longtemps.

Elle posa le balai par terre, s'écria « Debout », le chevaucha et s'éleva dans les airs. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle se stabilisa et attendit qu'il parle. Mais il avait rangé son attitude pleine de vie au placard et celle-ci ne semblait pas prête à revenir.

« Hermès, dit-il au hibou, tu vas emmener cette lettre à Marlene McKinnon, tu as compris ? »

Le hibou hulula joyeusement et s'envola sans demander son reste.

« On y va, lui indiqua-t-il en filant à la suite du hibou. »

Lily se pencha en avant et revint à sa hauteur. Ce balai était vraiment très malléable. Plus que l'étoile filante que Marlene lui prêtait lorsqu'elles se promenaient dans le village de Simonide-le-Luron dans lequel les McKinnon habitaient. Le paysage boisé du Somerset se fit minuscule. Le feuillage des arbres, à mi-chemin entre le vert et l'orange, donnait l'impression qu'une moquette verte recouvrait la terre. Elle quitta le sol des yeux pour regarder à nouveau devant elle. Le hibou volait tranquillement devant eux à une vitesse qui n'aurait pas dû les gêner pour discuter mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne disait le moindre mot.

« C'est étonnant, dit enfin Potter. Hermès vole vers le nord. Je croyais que Marlene était en Allemagne. »

Lily remarqua la boussole accrochée au manche du Brossdur.

« Elle a peut-être changé d'avis, proposa-t-elle. »

Puis ils n'échangèrent plus un mot. Le paysage défila sous leurs pieds pendant un très long moment, si bien que Lily finit par ne plus sentir ses mains tant le vent les fouettait.

« Depuis combien de temps… bredouilla-t-elle en tremblant.

-Deux heures, et j'ai comme l'impression que… »

Soudain, le hibou piqua enfin vers le sol. Potter plongea aussitôt à sa suite. Lily les perdit de vue. Elle n'avait pas les réflexes qu'il avait développés avec la pratique du Quidditch. Elle fit descendre son balai peu après et fut ébahie de reconnaître la rue de laquelle ils étaient partis. Ils étaient de retour à Godric's Hollow.

Le hibou n'avait pas trouvé Marlene.

.

.

.

NB : Encore une fois, au moins trois raisons au titre (**Chercher**) de ce chapitre à chercher (sans mauvais jeux de mots)!

Le titre du chapitre précédent était **Filer** notamment pour ces raisons :

-Lily file à l'usine,

-Pétunia file sans demander son reste (merci à **MarlyMcKinnon **pour cette suggestion supplémentaire !),

-Lily file à son tour chez James,

-mais aussi un truc un peu plus perché : le mot _texte_ vient du mot _textum_ en latin qui signifie _tissu,_ parce qu'un texte écrit c'est un morceau de mots tissés entre eux, et nous sommes au début du texte et donc du filage ! (Je sais, je vais carrément trop loin mais bon, ça m'amuse oups)

A très vite pour la suite !


	3. I - 3 - Perdre pied

**Chapitre 3 : Perdre pied**

.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, marmonna James lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans le jardin de la propriété des Potter. »

Lily l'entendit à peine. Avoir bel et bien vu le hibou revenir bredouille rendait la cause du problème plus palpable et par voie de conséquence transformait son inquiétude en panique.

« Si le hibou ne l'a pas trouvée, c'est qu'elle est retenue prisonnière d'un malade, ou que… »

Le pire lui venait à l'esprit mais elle n'arrivait pas à le formuler. Si le hibou n'avait pas trouvé Marlene c'était forcément parce que Marlene était introuvable, et si elle était introuvable à la surface de la Terre, c'est qu'elle était sous la surface de la Terre…

« Hey Evans, murmura doucement James Potter en lui prenant le Nimbus 1500 des mains. »

Elle sentit ses mains fermes se poser sur ses épaules et se jeta contre lui. Il ne se recula pas, et après un instant d'hésitation l'enveloppa de ses bras. Elle s'entendit hoqueter contre lui. Tout lui échappait. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Marlene, elle s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie.

« Même dans le cas improbable auquel tu penses, le hibou aurait trouvé Marlene, la rassura-t-il immédiatement. Ce qu'on vient de faire, c'est la première chose que les Aurors font lorsqu'on leur annonce une disparition. Si le hibou ne trouve rien, c'est qu'un sort est derrière tout ça.

-Vraiment ? bafouilla-t-il, déjà honteuse de s'être laissée aller à pleurer devant lui.

-Mais oui, l'assura-t-il. »

Il ne chercha néanmoins pas à la repousser, et ce simple rapprochement réconforta Lily dans l'idée que tout n'était pas irrémédiablement brisé dans leur relation. Elle aurait dû le savoir : après tout, ils s'étaient disputés de si nombreuses fois, s'étaient faits des crasses et des coups-bas à tant de reprises, qu'un lien étonnant avait fini par avoir raison d'eux. Même si cette fois-ci, l'_évènement_ avait été d'une tout autre ampleur.

« Marlene as dû jeter un sortilège pour repousser tous les hiboux qui venaient à sa rencontre, lui chuchota-t-il en laissant sa main monter et descendre dans son dos.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il pu le faire pour elle ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

-Oui mais il faut que ce soit un sorcier très puissant au vue de la propre puissance magique de Marlene, nuança-t-il immédiatement. »

Lily ne doutait pas de la force de son amie, et des propos de James Potter. Ses larmes se tarirent rapidement. Elle savait qu'il s'en rendait compte, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il crût qu'elle profitait de la situation, alors elle s'éloigna de lui à contre cœur. Elle eut froid.

Il s'écarta aussitôt d'elle, et Lily en ressentit comme un déchirement de ne pas le reconnaître, figé dans cette attitude distante et insensible – car James Potter était tout sauf distant et insensible. Il était bavard, bruyant, exubérant, loyal et à l'écoute de ses amis – un peu comme elle selon Marlene.

« Je t'offre une Bièreaubeurre ? Si tu me dis non, je t'en propose deux, la prévint-il avec un semblant de sourire dans son visage éteint.

-J'accepte parce que j'ai froid, le prévint-elle à son tour. »

Une étrange chaleur commença déjà à la réchauffer en voyant ses yeux pétiller. C'était peut-être aussi le soleil déclinant qui avait pris la place du vent de la course en balai qui y était pour quelque chose. Il rangea les balais, ferma la porte, cacha la clef sous la pierre et se retourna vers elle. Après un signe de main en direction de la maison, Lily lui emboîta le pas.

« Va dans le salon, je vais chercher les Bièreaubeurres, l'invita-t-il dès qu'ils furent rentrés. »

Lily s'y rendit sans se poser de question, impatiente de retrouver quelque chose de moelleux sous ses fesses autre que le balai et le vent. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une caisse entière de Bièreaubeurres.

« Ce ne serait pas la réserve de Sirius ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant le prénom dudit Sirius peint de toutes les couleurs sur la caisse en bois.

-C'est possible, avoua-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. »

Sa désinvolture l'amusa un peu plus et elle se pencha pour prendre elle-même une bouteille.

« Comme ça, expliqua-t-elle sous son regard amusé, tu pourras lui dire que je suis la seule responsable de ce vol _inadmissible et révoltant_.

-J'ajouterai même que tu l'as imité avec beaucoup de plaisir. »

Lily prit une mine offusquée avant de faire sauter la capsule de la bouteille d'un coup de baguette bien placé. Ils trinquèrent. Puis se rendirent compte de leur geste, qu'ils s'étaient quittés en colère l'un contre l'autre et s'enfoncèrent dans le canapé pourpre avec gêne.

« Marlene ne va… »

Le hibou fit son grand retour. Il traversa le salon avec les lettres de Lily dans le bec. Aussitôt, la sorcière se leva pour le suivre. Hermès traversa le grand hall d'entrée, entra dans la cuisine, et s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait sans doute à une cave. Mais James empêcha Lily de suivre l'oiseau.

« Marlene n'est pas en bas, je viens d'y aller, lui apprit-il en se plaçant entre elle et l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de Godric's Hollow.

-Mais… Il a toujours mes lettres.

-Hermès a dû trouver une souris, c'est sans doute plus important pour lui, dit-il en lui faisant signe de faire demi-tour. »

Il y avait trop d'empressement dans son attitude pour que cela n'attise pas la curiosité de Lily. Mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer intrusive. Elle trouverait le moyen d'y descendre pour vérifier par elle-même. Non pas qu'elle crût qu'il aurait pu cacher ou séquestrer Marlene, mais parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit, et qu'il ne fallait jamais interdire quelque chose à Lily, sous peine qu'elle le fasse.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit le chemin du salon.

« Marlene ne va pas bien, avoua-t-elle lorsqu'ils se furent à nouveau assis.

-Je sais, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans son verre. »

Ils étaient assis côté à côté sur le grand canapé pourpre en face de l'immense cheminée. Lily se crut un instant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Mais Remus… reprit-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

-Ce n'est pas que Remus, James. »

Son prénom dans sa bouche avait un goût amer. Comme quelque chose à quoi elle n'avait plus droit. Mais qu'importe.

« C'est un tout, reprit-elle.

-Marlene est un cœur d'artichaut, dit-il en buvant une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

-C'est plus compliqué, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. »

James ne savait pas _ça_, le grand secret de son amie d'enfance, de sa presque sœur, et Marlene ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Personne ne devait le savoir selon elle d'ailleurs. Si Lily l'avait appris, c'était par inadvertance. Marlene ne lui en aurait jamais parlé spontanément.

« Elle… Elle a besoin d'affection, reprit Lily. Et elle n'en trouve pas. Peut-être… Peut-être il faudrait qu'elle avoue quelque chose…

-Tu penses qu'elle aime les femmes ? s'étonna aussitôt James. Permets-moi d'en douter. Elle…

-Non non, ça n'a rien à voir, s'amusa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Bref. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. »

Elle regarda le feu de la cheminée crépiter. C'était bien les sorciers, ça, allumer un feu en été. Passons.

« Comment ça, une bêtise ? Tu penses qu'elle pourrait… Tu penses qu'elle est au fond du chaudron ? Qu'elle irait se faire rôtir la cervelle par un dragon ? dit-il avec une voix complètement perdue.

-J'ai horreur de cette expression, répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Je pensais plutôt à coucher avec le premier venu et à le regretter après.

-Ce n'est pas son genre, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en se tournant brusquement vers elle. »

C'était comme sa petite sœur, elle l'avait oublié. Oh et puis zut, il fallait qu'il la laisse vivre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi, de sa vie sexuelle, hein ? s'agaça-t-elle.

-Mais Marlene…

-Quoi Marlene ? Tu penses qu'elle a attendu ton autorisation pour…

-Qui ? demanda-t-il hargneusement. »

Elle le regarda étrangement. Sérieusement ?

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Qui a osé… reprit-il sans se départir de cette espèce d'autorité qu'il voulait montrer.

-Mais… quel !... Bon sang, Potter ! Espèce de foutu macho ! s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, reprit-il aussitôt. C'est juste que… Marlene est fragile, et s'il l'a quittée, je veux pouvoir…

-Pourquoi ce ne serait pas Marlene qui aurait pu le quitter ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix grinçante.

-Parce que Marlene est un cœur d'artichaut justement ! répliqua-t-il en soupirant. »

Elle secoua la tête face à son art d'être buté et d'avoir toujours raison.

« Je vais aux toilettes, lui annonça-t-il en se levant.

-Ravie de le savoir, répliqua-t-elle comme un réflexe. »

Il posa sa bouteille de Bièreaubeurre vide sur la table basse en bois, avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas. Lily le suivit du regard. Et lorsqu'il eut disparu derrière l'une des portes du grand hall, elle se précipita dans la cuisine.

Sans réfléchir, elle emprunta directement l'escalier en pierre qui descendait vers les profondeurs de la terre.

« _Lumos_, chuchota-t-elle. »

Les marches étaient hautes et usées. Un vieil escalier de cave. C'était sombre. Les pierres apparentes, la poussière, les toiles d'araignées donnaient l'impression qu'elle plongeait dans un lieu malfamé, un lieu abandonné, en enfer. Elle posa enfin le pied sur le sol de la cave. Les cailloux crissèrent sous son pied. Elle releva sa baguette.

Tout de suite à gauche, il y avait des grandes corbeilles de pommes de terre, de poires, de carottes. Des saucissons pendaient du plafond ainsi que des colliers d'ail. C'était à n'en pas douter la réserve. Lily la laissa de côté.

La porte de la pièce suivante était elle aussi ouverte et Lily remarqua des tables et des chaises grises de poussières. Pourquoi James ne voulait-il pas qu'elle descende ? C'était une cave basique, rien de quoi s'affoler. Peut-être avait-elle imaginé son anxiété à la voir descendre dans cette cave. Mais le couloir semblait sans fin devant elle. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose plus loin. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais un malaise grandissant la gagnait et lui donnait des suées froides.

La pièce suivante était fermée. Elle appuya sur la vieille poignée en fer forgé. La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance dans un grincement. Elle pointa sa baguette devant elle afin de voir où elle mettait les pieds.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… marmonna-t-elle. »

Un tas de chiffons sur une vieille paillasse occupait l'angle droit de la petite pièce. Une petite table en bois lui faisait face avec un tas de babioles dessus. Un grincement la fit sursauter. Une vieille armoire à sa gauche laissait paresseusement ses portes se promenaient au gré du courant d'air qui venait sans doute de la petite brèche en haut du mur. Mais ce n'était pas une fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le mur de droite, là où il restait encore une pièce, puisque Lily avait vu une porte. Qui pouvait vivre ici ? Sans air, sans lumière, dans la poussière et le froid ? L'elfe Kitty ?... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Potter n'aurait pas laissé qui que ce soit vivre dans un truc pareil ! C'était une cellule de prisonnier, oui !

« Il… il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sa voix avait grincé de la même manière que la porte du placard. Laquelle s'agita d'ailleurs. La poussière vola autour d'elle lorsqu'elle fit un pas de plus. Elle reconnut des journaux près du mur et y lu la date de… 1873 ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un drôle de caillou empêchait les pages de tourner sous la panique de l'intrusion d'une inconnue. Le caillou roula. Mais un caillou ne roule pas tout seul. Lily approcha un peu plus sa baguette et recula de trois pas. Un ver blanc sortit du caillou. Un ver blanc ne sort pas d'un caillou. Ce n'était pas un caillou, c'était un vieux morceau de pain moisi. Elle recula, horrifiée. Quelqu'un avait-il vraiment vécu ici ?

« Lily ! Lily ! Lily !... »

C'était la voix de James Potter, mais Lily ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve ici et elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Elle ne pourrait pas le regarder dans les yeux sans comprendre d'où cette inhumanité venait. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle était terrifiée. Elle laissa la prison de pierre derrière elle et entra dans la dernière pièce du long couloir.

Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Une odeur de sang lui monta immédiatement au nez, un haut le cœur lui retourna l'estomac. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait laissé sa baguette projeter de la lumière, une lumière qui n'avait jamais été aussi blanche et pure pour lui faire découvrir une noirceur sans nom. Des volutes de fumée sombre s'échappaient de plusieurs chaudrons en sifflant de façon sinistre, des ombres épouvantables dansaient contre les murs. Un squelette humain, un pendu, une acromentule. Un grincement métallique lui vrilla les tympans, un essaim de chauve-souris vola vers elle. Elle se retourna pour échapper au malheur ambiant et crut vomir. Des rats, des loirs, des souris sanguinolentes pendaient du plafond, accrochés par la queue. A côté, des éclairs sortaient d'une sphère qui renfermait un crâne humain qui riait de toutes ses dents pointues. Puis un autre chaudron qui bullait des hurlements sous un feu violâtre. Il les bouillonnait à la face d'une musaraigne morte et clouée au mur. Laquelle bougeait en rythme, comme réanimée par les vapeurs crasseuses. Une odeur de brûlé s'infiltra dans sa bouche et sa gorge, et elle cria.

« Lily ! s'écria à son tour James en ouvrant violemment la porte. »

Elle le sentit lui attraper la main et même le bras et la tirer à sa suite hors de la pièce, hors de la cave. Mais elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient brûlé lorsqu'ils avaient vu… lorsqu'ils avaient vu…

Et ces cris se répercutaient sur les murs de la cuisine et faisaient saigner ses oreilles.

« Lily ! Lily ! s'écriait James en la secouant dans tous les sens. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux un quart de seconde pour trouver le robinet d'eau et y plonger la tête.

« …de la Magie Noire ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle en sortit.

-Non ! s'écria à son tour James.

-C'est de la Magie Noire… C'est de la Magie Noire ! répéta-t-elle en le lui hurlant. »

Ils étaient face à face, aussi désemparés l'un que l'autre, aussi horrifiés l'un que l'autre. Lily voyait de la fumée partout, et James semblait brûler de terreur devant elle.

« Tais-toi, Lily ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu… lui hurla-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules.

-Mais c'est de la Magie Noire ! répéta-t-elle de la même façon.

-Ce sont juste les expériences de ma mère pour….

-Ta mère fait de la Magie Noire ? s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau en cherchant à s'éloigner de lui.

-Tais-toi, Evans ! »

Le retour de son nom de famille dans sa bouche, et surtout le ton suppliant dans sa voix lui coupa la parole. C'était grave, c'était même plus grave qu'une simple question de Magie Noire. C'était quelque chose qui bouleversait et qui détruisait James Potter. C'était un chaos et un séisme dans sa vie, un tsunami qui emportait tout ce en quoi il avait cru. C'était le déluge boueux dans ses yeux autrefois chocolat.

« Je te dois une deuxième Bièreaubeurre, chuchota-t-il. »

Il avait lâché ses épaules et restait devant elle, les bras ballants. Il attendait qu'elle lui réponde. Il espérait qu'elle lui réponde. Car il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie, c'était évident.

« Une deuxième Bièreaubeurre, oui, murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête. »

Ils restèrent face à face encore un moment. Il semblait vouloir s'écrouler devant elle au moindre mot l'engageant à le faire. Mais Lily tâchait seulement de reprendre sa respiration après ce qu'elle avait vu. La mère de Potter faisait de la Magie Noire ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Mrs Potter était réputée dans le domaine de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il manquait à Lily une pièce du puzzle. Et elle n'était pas sûr, malgré sa curiosité maladive, de vouloir la chercher.

James Potter n'avait toujours pas bougé, la regardant sans croire à sa présence. Elle voulut faire ce geste qu'il espérait peut-être, mais il se détourna au moment même. Elle le suivit sans plus penser.

Il lui ouvrit une deuxième Bièreaubeurre puis s'en prit une. Ils s'assirent à nouveau en face de la cheminée. Mais Lily ne s'y sentait plus de la même manière. Quelque chose de noir se tramait sous ses pieds sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien.

« Tu as de la musique ? demanda-t-elle pour meubler le silence et entendre autre chose que ces grincements terrifiants. »

Il se leva sans la regarder et ouvrit l'une des vitrines de la pièce. L'embouchure conique d'un gramophone pointa vers eux. Elle le regarda chercher un disque dans le placard du dessous. Il en sortit un quarante-cinq tours.

« Mais… Mais c'est moldu, bafouilla-t-elle lorsqu'il se fut à nouveau assis à côté d'elle.

-Ça, au moins, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le canapé pourpre à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu ça chez toi ? s'étonna-t-elle sans faire attention à son commentaire.

-Quelques semaines avant ma naissance, mes parents ont visité le Londres moldu, et ils ont acheté ce disque. Il paraît que cette musique me calmait lorsque j'étais enfant, lui apprit-il.

-Mon cousin Terry adore The Shadows. Je préfère Queen, lui apprit-elle.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il en réponse.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu l'as dit à Marlene et elle me l'a dit.

-Tu parles de moi avec Marlene ? s'étonna-t-elle franchement.

-Je sais orienter la conversation, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Comme elle voulait faire durer ce sourire, elle entra dans son jeu. Elle se concentra un instant pour ne plus penser à l'activité qui se tramait sous ses pieds sans réellement y parvenir. Elle s'assit sur le canapé de façon à être face à lui s'il se tournait d'un quart vers la gauche.

« Voyons voir si tu vas réussir à m'attirer là où tu le veux ce soir, le défia-t-elle pour penser à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la cave.

-Je prends le challenge, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en se tournant légèrement vers elle, toujours le même sourire au visage.

-Ecris-le sur un bout de parchemin pour me le prouver une fois que tu auras réussi, dit-elle. »

Il bondit sur ses pieds et ouvrit un tiroir d'où il tira un parchemin et de l'encre. Il trempa la plume dans l'encrier et sembla hésiter un quart de seconde. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, et griffonna quelques mots sur le papier qu'il fourra ensuite dans sa poche. Lily se demanda un bref instant si jouer avec James Potter n'était pas trop dangereux puis elle s'en ficha.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de trop simple j'espère, sinon ce n'est pas du jeu, dit-elle tout de même.

-Je dirai que ce n'est pas impossible mais que je vais sans doute avoir quelques difficultés, avoua-t-il avec ce sourire en coin inimitable.

-Je vais essayer de te croire.

-Et moi je vais essayer de te mener là où je l'ai écrit. »

Ses cernes étaient toujours affreux, mais au moins, le challenge lancé lui redonnait vie. Un but à marquer. Et Lily était heureuse d'en être à l'origine.

« Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit-elle.

-Dix-huit heures vingt, répondit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge en or qui reposait sur le montant de la cheminée.

-Alors tu as une heure pour réussir, j'ai pas donné d'heure à mes parents pour rentrer. Faudrait que je sois là-bas avant l'dîner.

-Tu triches ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en se redressant. J'ai besoin de plus d'une heure pour…

-Challenge supplémentaire alors, le coupa-t-elle en riant. »

Il lui lança un regard faussement mauvais, et Lily revit à son tour oubliant même pendant un temps Marlene et ce qu'elle avait vu au plus profond de Godric's Hollow. James Potter avait un pouvoir stupéfiant sur son humeur.

« Très bien, accepta-t-il en boudant.

-Oh le pauvre petit ! se moqua-t-elle allègrement. Il s'est fait rouler par Lily Evans ! Pleurniche pas, Potter, on n'a rien parié de toute façon, lui rappela-t-elle avec amusement.

-J'ai tout de même une réputation à préserver, répliqua-t-il l'air toujours mauvais.

-Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ta réputation ? s'étonna-t-elle en riant à nouveau. »

Elle riait de trop, c'était évident. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette pièce était chaleureuse et chaleureusement peuplée. Elle ne pouvait que sourire et rire ici, avec lui. A bas les réputations !

« Oui, à bas les réputations ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. »

Et elle se mit à sauter sur le canapé sous l'œil pétillant de James Potter.

« Si ma mère te voyait, elle en ferait une syncope, s'amusa-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais sauté sur ce canapé ? s'étonna-t-elle franchement en s'arrêtant de bouger. »

Elle le dominait pour la première fois de plusieurs têtes. C'était perturbant de le voir à ses pieds.

« Disons que j'ai essayé une fois, et j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas réitérer l'expérience… avoua-t-il. En sa présence ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant à son tour sur ses pieds. »

Et il sauta à son tour sur ledit canapé. Lily n'aurait pu rêver meilleure victoire. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire si bien, qu'elle s'effondra hors du canapé, renversant le fond de sa deuxième Bièreaubeurre. Elle redressa le plus vite possible la bouteille mais les dommages étaient faits. Mais elle n'était pas une sorcière pour rien, et deux coups de baguettes plus tard, plus aucune tache du liquide ambré ne salissait le tapis aux couleurs chaudes du salon.

« Je suis une gamine, marmonna-t-elle en se rasseyant. »

Et enfin, elle entendit un éclat de rire de James Potter. Elle l'observa, émerveillée par ce son qui, finalement elle s'en rendait compte, lui avait manqué. Il s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle le fixait, et perdit tout sourire. Merde. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Il se pencha vers la boîte de Bièreaubeurres de Sirius et en sortit deux autres qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il en posa une devant Lily et regarda la sienne misérablement.

« Un jour, commença-t-il après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille, Sirius m'a dit que sous mes airs je-m'en-foutisme, j'étais un, _dixit_, _putain de romantique à deux balles_, il venait de découvrir l'expression moldue – que je n'ai toujours pas comprise mais passons – et que ça me collerait à la peau tout le reste de ma vie. Que c'était vraiment un truc qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, qu'on puisse être têtu comme ça, mais qu'il trouvait ça beau finalement. Que lui, il avait arrêté d'essayer de faire changer d'avis les gens et qu'il le regrettait. _Animum debes mutare, non caelum_, me répète-t-il sans cesse. Et moi je lui réponds _Carpe diem_, mon vieux ! Et que je fais tout pour obtenir ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai envie. Et il me dit que je le fais trop justement, que peut-être, il faudrait que j'apprenne la patience. Je lui dis qu'il m'énerve à faire son Dumbledore. Il me remercie d'avoir reconnu son modèle en ce bas monde, que les heures passées en sa compagnie ne sont pas vaines. Et… Oh zut, je l'ai fini, s'interrompit-il en voyant sa bouteille vide. Tu en veux une autre Lily ? Attends deux secondes… Voilà, je reprends. Donc où en étais-je ?… Ah oui, Sirius. Et quand il me sort son discours à la Dumbledore, je finis par lui lancer un sortilège de cheveux longs et il me reproche de ne pas les lui avoir teints en blanc. Et ça fait rire Remus, et ça fait pouffer Peter, et ça déclenche une bataille d'oreiller dans le dortoir. Mais je pense… »

Et Lily l'écoutait parler. Parler de Remus, de Peter et surtout de Sirius. Il parlait et il buvait sans pouvoir s'arrêter apparemment. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, à parler, parler, parler de choses aussi intimes sans que ce ne paraisse profond au premier abord. Mais c'était profond. Quelque chose de terrible comme elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer, avait dû le faire déraper pour qu'il finisse dans cet état là. Elle savait qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, ce n'était plus un secret pour elle depuis longtemps. Même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher aux autres avec plus ou moins de subtilité. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le laisser s'enfoncer dans l'ivresse alors qu'enfin, il semblait déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Ce furent douze longs _dong_ qui coupèrent James dans sa tirade.

L'horloge avait tourné sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte. Ses parents devaient être fous d'inquiétude. Elle se leva brusquement et chercha son sac sous le canapé. C'était sans compter sur James Potter.

« Tu n'peux pas rentrer chez toi maintenant Lily, s'empressa-t-il de la rattraper. »

Il lui tenait le bras pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. Et Lily n'osait pas le brusquer.

« Mes parents doivent être fous d'inquiétude, James, lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

-Mais non, ils doivent simplement penser que tu es chez Marlene. Tu as trop bu Lily, tu n'peux pas transplaner comme ça, insista-t-il.

-Mais non, James, le contredit-elle avec un sourire tendre. C'est toi qui a trop bu, moi je tiens l'alcool, il m'en faut plus pour…

-Non, non, non, répéta-t-il. Tu dois dormir ici. Tu n'peux pas transplaner dans cet état. »

Il avait dit cette phrase en pointant un index qui se voulait menaçant dans sa direction et louchait à présent dessus. Lily n'avait plus envie de rire, mais plutôt de le prendre dans ses bras et de le supplier de lui parler encore.

Ses parents s'étaient forcément douté qu'elle était chez Marlene, James avait raison. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état-là.

« Tu dois dormir ici, répéta-t-il avec une voix tremblante. »

Elle devait dormir ici pour lui. Sirius, Marlene et ses parents n'étant pas là, elle était apparemment la seule personne à pouvoir le surveiller ce soir. Et peut-être à l'aider.

« Très bien, accepta-t-elle. »

Elle crut voir un enfant qui reçoit un cadeau de Noël qui va au-delà de ses attentes : des yeux pétillants, un air qui dit qu'on n'y croit pas trop, des mains qui s'accrochent au paquet par peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses bras pour tenir ses mains dans les siennes. Elle se sentit rougir devant un geste si innocent et intime à la fois. Mais le plus gênant, c'était ses yeux qui la dévoraient littéralement du regard. Il était plus qu'ivre, sinon il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi.

Il lâcha une de ses mains pour la tirer plus facilement vers le grand hall. Elle le suivit sans résistance, curieuse de voir où il comptait la faire dormir. Il emprunta l'escalier monumental jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là, il s'enfonça dans le large couloir, et ouvrit la dernière porte au fond à gauche.

C'était forcément sa chambre. Cette intuition ne lui venait pas seulement des couleurs des murs rouges et or, mais de toutes les photos accrochées sur les murs où l'on voyait les quatre amis, l'équipe de Quidditch, leur année de Gryffondor, Marlene et elle aussi.

« Toi, tu dors dans le lit, lui offrit-il en écartant la couverture pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. Et moi je dors ici, lui dit-il en désignant un large fauteuil sur lequel s'entassait des babioles et des vêtements. »

Il fit d'ailleurs valser le tout d'un coup de baguette avant de pousser le fauteuil jusqu'au chevet du lit. Il ne remarqua pas que ce bazar s'était déposé partout dans sa chambre. Une étagère sur laquelle reposaient des petits vases en verres fut débarrassée de son contenu sans que cela n'inquiète son propriétaire. Et un splendide caleçon à motif de vifs d'or trôna royalement sur le lit de la pièce. Mais sans aucune gêne, James lança un _expluso_ et ledit caleçon prit ses jambes à son cou : il fila par la fenêtre ouverte.

« James, soupira Lily en souriant. Tu ne vas pas dormir dans un fauteuil.

-Tu as raison, reprit-il aussitôt. Il y a assez de place dans mon lit pour deux personnes, lui assura-t-il. »

Lily se sentit rougir furieusement et détourna le regard. Il n'y avait que lui pour la faire rougir aussi vite alors qu'elle aurait simplement ri aux éclats si une autre personne le lui avait dit. Elle aurait dû transplaner dès qu'ils étaient rentrés de la poursuite du hibou. James n'aurait pas bu autant et jamais ce genre d'idée ne lui serait venu à l'esprit.

« James, soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

-Je ne vais pas t'offrir une chambre d'ami, Lily, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en venant cueillir ses mains. Si je le fais, tu seras affreusement gênée demain matin. »

Sûrement moins qu'après une nuit contre toi, songea Lily. Pourquoi le _contre toi_ s'était-il imposé à son esprit ? Elle se fustigea immédiatement après avoir pensé ces mots. Mais c'était la vérité après tout. Dormir contre James… C'était peut-être ce dont elle avait envie. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas profiter de lui alors qu'il n'était apparemment plus maître de ses actions.

Ses yeux étaient néanmoins criant de vérité, et peut-être qu'elle se donnait des excuses depuis trop longtemps.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, lui apprit-il en la tirant vers les draps. Je n'peux pas dormir seul ce soir. »

Là, il faisait fort. Elle voulut lui dire qu'il exagérait tout de même. Mais elle remarqua qu'il pleurait, et ça la coupa dans sa lancée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, James ? murmura-t-elle enfin. »

Elle s'approcha de lui. Assis sur le bord du lit, il la regardait avec ses grands yeux vides ruisselant de larmes. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait senti dans son attitude. Mais qu'il pleure… C'était une autre histoire.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, James, insista-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Pourquoi tu es tout seul ici ? Pourquoi Sirius n'est-il pas là ? En temps normal vous en auriez profité pour faire une fête, traverser la Manche, ou ce genre de chose que vous adorez. James, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répéta-t-elle. »

Elle crut qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Puis il écrasa ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains et cria. Ce n'était pas haineux, c'était plein de douleur et de désespoir. Lily n'avait entendu qu'une seule personne crier de cette façon dans sa vie. C'était sa cousine Debbie le jour où elle avait appris à Lily que son père biologique n'était pas Mike, le mari de sa mère, mais un certain Murphy qui avait quitté Lindsay enceinte avec un fils quelques mois avant qu'elle ne naisse. C'était quelque chose qui avait remis en question toute son enfance, et qui l'avait à nouveau secouée lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Lily.

« Mes parents m'ont enseigné des valeurs de courage, de loyauté et de fidélité. Comme un vrai Gryffondor l'est. Mais… Mais mon père trompe ma mère, et elle ne rien fait pour l'en empêcher, et elle le laisse faire, et elle ne le lui reproche même pas. »

Lily déglutit difficilement. Elle n'essaya même plus d'essuyer les larmes amères qui ravageaient son visage. C'était inutile et dérisoire.

« Ils m'ont menti depuis que je suis né, acheva-t-il. »

Le monde de James Potter s'écroulait. Un instant, elle crut voir un enfant. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était même plus un enfant.

Il n'était plus rien.

.

.

.

* * *

NB : Je maltraite un peu James, je suis navrée mais au moins Lily va l'aider, non ?

Pour le chapitre précédent "Chercher", il y avait vraiment plein de trucs possibles ! Mais surtout ceux-ci : James et Lily cherchent Marlene et ils se cherchent dans les deux sens comme Lily les décline au chapitre un : ils s'embêtent, et ils se tournent autour. **MarlyMcKinnon **a eu d'autres propositions aussi, si ça vous intéresse c'est dans les reviews (dont celle-là qui m'a fait bien rire : _la clé de la cabane à balais ! Parce que personne viendra la chercher là_ !)

* * *

_Animum debes mutare, non caelum_ : _Tu dois changer ton état d'esprit, et non le ciel_. C'est une devise philosophique qui en gros veut dire qu'on peut rien changer au monde sauf la façon dont on vit les choses. Pas cool quoi et assez fataliste, mais Sirius dit surtout ça en pensant à sa famille qu'il n'essaie plus de changer…

_Carpe diem : __Cueille le jour_. Là, c'est la devise de la philosophie épicurienne un peu plus positive qui incite à profiter à fond du moindre instant présent qui nous fait plaisir et de trouver du bonheur même dans les moments qui semblent ordinaires (j'adore l'expression et l'image en vrai, je pouvais pas ne pas la caser quelque part!)


	4. I - 4 - Secourir

**Chapitre 4 : Secourir**

.

« Il l'a trompée sûrement pendant des années, peut-être même encore aujourd'hui, mais elle… elle ne pense même pas à lui en vouloir, répéta-t-il sans y croire. »

Lily n'osait même plus respirer de peur d'outrager la confiance qu'il lui accordait en lui parlant aussi franchement.

« C'est normal, après tout, quand on sait que leur mariage était arrangé, précisa-t-il avec un rire cynique. Tous ces foutus Sangs-Purs, ces aristocrates qui ne valent pas une Noise, ces puanteurs de noblesse… Je les déteste tous, tous ! Il n'y a bien que dans l'aristocratie sorcière qu'on peut cacher _des choses pareilles_ aussi longtemps ! Je déteste cette société, je lui crache dessus, je la vomis, je la hais ! Ils sont toujours à se croire supérieurs aux autres alors qu'ils n'ont que leur Gallions pour se tartiner la panse de parures ridicules, que leur sang répugnant pour se badigeonner la peau, que leur…

-C'est pareil partout, James, le coupa Lily avec la voix enrouée.

-Ah non ! Les moldus sont bien moins hypocrites, la contredit-il aussitôt avec un rire faux. Tu as grandi chez les Moldus, et tu es la personne la plus franche que j'ai jamais connue, tu dis ce que tu penses, ce que tu veux, sans rien calculer, sans…

-James, il y a les mêmes problèmes partout. L'hypocrisie existe dans toutes les sociétés, dans toutes les familles et même chez les Moldus. Certains ont des problèmes d'une telle sorte, certains d'une autre sorte, tenta-t-elle de nuancer.

-Lily, reprit-il en fermant les yeux pour ne pas exploser à nouveau. Ma mère fait de la Magie Noire alors qu'elle a des prix, qu'elle est reconnue et renommée en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Elle fait de la Magie Noire or tout le monde la connaît comme quelqu'un qui lutte contre cette putain de Magie Noire ! explosa-t-il à nouveau. »

Il était hystérique et Lily ne pouvait pas le laisser partir un peu plus.

« Ce sont tous des foutus hypocrites ! Mon père sait forcément ce qu'elle trafique, et il la laisse faire ! Il préfère s'occuper d'une autre que…

-Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose, le coupa-t-elle la voix tremblante. »

Il se retourna vers elle lorsqu'elle se leva du lit. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien son sac et enleva sa baguette de son chignon désordonné. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, elle lui prit le bras, et transplana.

Ils déboulèrent dans une ruelle sombre, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle s'écarta rapidement avant de risquer de pleurer avec lui.

« Lily, tu as trop bu, c'est trop dangereux de transplaner… la réprimanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur sans doute à cause de son foie maltraité.

-C'est toi qui a trop bu, James, lui répondit-elle simplement. »

Sa main était bien en évidence sur le mur, et Lily s'en saisit. Ce n'était pas seulement pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire qu'elle le faisait et parce qu'il avait besoin de soutien, mais parce qu'elle aussi aurait besoin de son aide pour achever tout ce qu'elle comptait lui dire. Elle n'avait jamais dit de bout en bout à personne toutes les observations qu'elle avait faite sur son quartier et sa vie de Moldue. Pour elle aussi, il était temps que ça sorte.

« Nous sommes à Carbone-les-Mines, commença-t-elle en le tirant par la main, dans le quartier ouvrier où j'ai grandi, où mes parents ont grandi, où mes grands-parents ont grandi, et où leur propres parents sont arrivés à la fin du siècle dernier parce qu'ils cherchaient un travail pour pouvoir manger et loger au chaud. »

Ils débouchèrent hors de l'interstice des deux dernières maisons du quartier et James put découvrir l'endroit où Lily avait grandi, seulement visible grâce aux vieux réverbères en ferraille.

« C'est triste comme quartier, hein ? murmura-t-elle au milieu de toutes les maisons identiques alignées en rangées de vingt à trente. A droite, nous avons l'Impasse du Tisseur, la plus vieille, la plus sale, la plus humide du quartier. Le vieux Ed et le fils Patterson y habitent. Alors il ne faut pas y aller. Le vieux Ed est un pervers, le fils Patterson a tué un flic lors d'un braquage de banque selon les rumeurs. Nous sommes loin de l'aristocratie sorcière, nous sommes chez les plus pauvres des moldus, et même là, il y a des distinctions. L'Impasse à gauche, c'est celle du Ramoneur, c'est juste au dessus de celle du Tisseur, l'humidité en moins. Viens, on va s'éloigner, je veux te montrer quelque chose, continua-t-elle. »

Ils progressèrent dans la Grand Rue en se tenant par la main, égarés.

« Nous sommes dans la Grand Rue. La perpendiculaire, à la sortie du quartier s'appelle la Petit Rue. Ils ne se sont même pas fatigués à mettre la marque du féminin, comme si les ouvriers et les mineurs ne savaient pas parler, constata-t-elle avec un mépris évident. Mais c'est mon tonton Mike qui m'a fait découvrir la littérature, et il a grandi dans ce quartier. Ah, à droite c'est l'Impasse du Fileur. Mes Taties Martha et Mary habitent là. C'est la rue des Walker, elles ont épousé des cousins. Les rumeurs disent que mon tonton Albert, le mari de ma tatie Mary préfère les hommes aux femmes et que Bonnie n'est pas sa fille. Tout le monde le sait, mais jamais ce n'est allé jusqu'aux oreilles de Bonnie et Albert. C'est dingue comme on sait vivre dans le mensonge quand c'est pour savoir quelque chose que l'autre ignore et se sentir supérieur, soupira-t-elle avec dégoût. Parce qu'ils le chuchotent tous sur leur passage. A gauche, tu as l'Impasse du Ferrailleur, lui désigna-t-elle en soupirant. C'est la rue des Shartown. Ce sont des gars violents ou portés sur la bouteille. Enfin, la dernière génération à l'air mieux, nuança-t-elle. Ah, l'intersection suivante. A gauche, c'est l'Impasse du Tanneur. Ma Tatie Lindsay, la sœur de ma mère, a vécu là avec son premier compagnon. Il lui a fait deux enfants, puis il s'est barré avec une femme dont le mari venait de mourir. Un type sympa si tu veux mon avis, ironisa-t-elle. Puis ma Tatie Lindsay a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mon tonton Mike, un gars vraiment bien, ils se sont mariés et la deuxième enfant, ma cousine Debbie, est née. Elle a appris que Mike n'était pas son père il n'y a que deux ans. Elle a littéralement pété sa baguette, et pendant toute une année ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles. Mike était ravagé. Ce n'est pas comme sa fille, comme il le répète inlassablement, c'est sa fille. Il a passé des week-ends entiers à la chercher dans tout Durham. A prévenir la police. Et puis… Et puis elle a fini par revenir. Mais c'était différent. Elle… Elle n'allait pas bien. Et à droite, c'est l'Impasse du Tapisseur. Là où je vis avec mes parents. »

James voulut s'engager dans la rue, mais Lily le retint.

« On ira après, lui promit-elle. Il n'y a que des Evans qui habitent là. Des cousins plus ou moins éloignés et même des Evans qui ne sont pas de ma famille : mon tonton Charlie et ma tatie Barbara qui n'ont jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant et en ont finalement adopté un. Mon oncle Oliver et ma marraine Hannah, qui sont engagés au Parti Travailliste. Ils se battent depuis qu'ils ont quinze ans pour plus d'égalité et des conditions de vie et de travail meilleures. Lorsque _l'Equal Pay Act_ est passé, ma tante s'est mise à pleurer, et l'année d'après, elle a été élue maire de Carbone-les-Mines. Elle s'est fait passer à tabac par des Tories dans une ruelle un soir. Heureusement qu'elle est habituée aux manifestations qui dérapent, sinon elle y serait passée.

-Euh, c'est quoi… la coupa James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui, se reprit Lily. Le Parti Travailliste s'oppose au Parti Conservateur, dont on surnomme les membres les Tories. Tu te doutes de ce qu'est le Parti Conservateur, eh bien, le Parti Travailliste propose plus de réformes sociales. _L'Equal Pay Act_ est passé en 1970 et il a permis aux femmes de gagner autant que les hommes à travail égal. On avait dix ans. Autant te dire que ça n'a pas trop plu aux Conservateurs. Ils lui font les yeux doux en public et en privé… Allez, viens. »

Elle tira sur sa main, et elle ne dit plus rien avant qu'ils ne quittent la Grand Rue.

« A gauche, c'est le parc de jeu de mon enfance, à droite la salle des fêtes. Et si tu continues, tu verras que le chemin se sépare en deux. Les hommes partent à gauche, les femmes à droite. Les hommes à la mine, les femmes à l'usine. C'est dur de sortir du quartier, de faire autre chose de sa vie que la mine quand t'es un homme. Quand t'es une femme, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire. Mais on ne s'en rend compte que si on essaie de le faire. Je m'en suis rendue compte l'année dernière. Déjà parce qu'il faut avoir la force de quitter un endroit que tu connais, un quartier qui finalement est ta ville, ton pays, puisque tu ne connais que ça. Et après, il faut trouver quoi faire hors de ce quartier. J'ai un cousin qui est devenu journaliste, mais il en a bavé. Les bourses sont rares, les logements chers, les études longues… Et les moyens manquent quand on vient d'une famille nombreuse. Ma sœur et moi nous ne sommes que deux et c'est déjà ric rac pour mes parents, alors je n'imagine pas lorsqu'on vient d'une fratrie de quatre, cinq, six, huit enfants. »

Elle regarda l'horizon. La mine ne fumait pas. Elle ne fumerait plus avant lundi.

« Attends, il manque quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle sortit une clope de sa boîte de cigarettes, et l'alluma sous le regard interrogateur de James. Elle tira une, puis deux fois dessus, et regarda la fumée sortir de sa bouche.

« La fumée, expliqua-t-elle. La mine fume donc le quartier fume donc les habitants fument. Et ça rend la vue trouble, ça brouille ta vision dès que t'es enfant. Tu n'cherches même plus à l'éviter. »

A présent, elle faisait fumer l'usine à nouveau. Voilà, tout y était.

« Tu vois, dans toutes les sociétés il y a des problèmes. Ici, il y a plus la question de savoir si tu pourras élever tes enfants non pas dignement mais comme tu le veux.

-Mais ça ne vaut pas l'hypocrisie, lui répondit James.

-Certes non, soupira Lily. Mais ici, il y a en plus l'hypocrisie.

-Moins présente, toute de même.

-Je n'sais pas, lui avoua Lily. Je n'aime pas y réfléchir, ça m'arrache toute envie de me battre pour le monde dans lequel je veux vivre. Je préfère le savoir et agir que d'y réfléchir.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit-il. »

Il reprit sa main pour cacher son visage. Lily savait qu'il pleurait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, à présent, que de l'écouter.

« J'ai peur, Lily, avoua-t-il sans y croire. »

Lily tourna le dos à l'usine pour se planter devant lui.

« J'ai peur tous les jours, James, lui avoua-t-elle à son tour. Sur ce chemin, là, je tourne le dos à l'usine, mais j'ai mon quartier devant moi. Si je me retourne, c'est l'inverse. Ce sont les deux seules vues dégagées que j'ai, ici. Il n'y a qu'une petite voie oblique, juste derrière le parc de jeu, juste derrière mon enfance, que je peux emprunter pour aller au centre ville de Carbone-les-Mines, puis de Durham. Mais elle semble impraticable, semée d'embuches, cachée. C'est bon d'avoir peur, James. Avoir peur, ça permet de dépasser ses peurs, et de faire des choses toujours plus déraisonnables et… et magiques.

-Je ne peux pas dormir tout seul, Lily, reprit-il sans tenir compte de la réponse précédente de Lily. Ramène-moi chez moi... S'il te plaît… Je n'comprends plus rien... Je suis… perdu. »

Ils se sondèrent un instant. Enfin… James attendait qu'elle l'aide. Et comme on pouvait toujours compter sur l'aide de Lily Evans, il avait fallu que Lily accepte de perdre pied avec lui pour l'aider à se retrouver. Et elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner maintenant.

« OK, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle se recula pour finir sa cigarette sans lâcher James Potter des yeux. C'était difficile de se rappeler, à présent, l'imposant ego qu'il avait pu avoir. Il était si perdu, si vide, si seul !...

« Viens, l'enjoignit-elle en se débarrassant de son mégot. Je dois juste passer chez mes parents. »

Il hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas sans rien dire. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle se promènerait avec James Potter dans le quartier ouvrier de Carbone-les-Mines l'année dernière à la même période, elle en aurait ri aux éclats.

« Reste devant la porte, lui demanda-t-elle. Mes parents vont poser des questions sur Marlene sinon, le pria Lily. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait cru, mais au moins ne rentrait-il pas. Si ses parents n'étaient pas encore couchés, il valait mieux qu'ils ne voient pas James. Pour Marlene, d'abord. Mais surtout pour Lily : ses parents ne pourraient s'empêcher de poser des questions, et la conversation deviendrait forcément gênante.

Mais le salon était désert. Elle tira un bloc-notes d'un tiroir de la cuisine et un stylo à bille.

_Marlene a eu quelques soucis avec son balai_, imagina-t-elle_, elle a voulu prendre celui de son père, mais il s'en est rendu compte et lui a interdit toute sortie. Mais nous avons contourné le problème : c'est moi qui vais rester chez elle. Je suis juste passée prendre quelques affaires. Je reviens demain soir sauf imprévu. Je vous aime. Lily._

Elle n'avait pas l'art de James Potter pour l'invention des bobards, mais ses parents ne se poseraient pas de questions, trouvant dans tout ce qui est sorcier matière à s'amuser.

Après avoir monté les marches de l'étroit escalier, elle tira deux, trois affaires et sa brosse à dent de son placard et fourra le tout dans son sac. Elle espérait que James irait mieux demain et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Et en même temps… Non, rien.

L'escalier craqua sous ses pas, mais ses parents devaient bien dormir. Depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle entendit leurs respirations paisibles, et se rassura de voir au moins ces deux personnes qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout ignorer tout de la guerre sorcière qui se préparait dans les recoins sombres de Grande-Bretagne. Les Britanniques n'avaient pas eu Grindelwald, ils auraient cet imbécile de _Lord Voldemortadelle_, comme disait Marlene depuis qu'elle était revenue de Paris (les Français l'appelaient de cette manière depuis l'année dernière, c'était l'œuvre d'un certain Jean Bon, journaliste à _La Table Gourmande_).

James l'attendait sur le muret. Hagard, il regardait un chat se promener dans l'Impasse du Tapisseur. C'était l'un des nombreux chats de Mickael, l'un des cousins de Lily. Le chat roux sauta sur le muret et vint réclamer des caresses à James. Lily le regarda caresser l'animal un long moment. Puis le chat la remarqua et sauta la rejoindre. James se retourna.

« J'appelle le Magicobus, la prévint-il. »

Mais Lily lui attrapa le poignet et transplana.

« Merlin Evans ! s'agaça James lorsqu'ils furent devant la propriété des Potter. Tu vas nous faire désartibuler ! Je t'ai déjà dit…

-C'est toi qui as trop bu, Potter, se répéta-t-elle à nouveau. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui sourie pour pousser la lourde grille en fer forgé. Elle le suivit tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'amusa presque de le voir zigzaguer sur les marches de l'escalier. L'aider à monter ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre et il passa sans la regarder. Ce comportement amusa un peu plus Lily.

« Je suppose que la salle de bain est derrière cette porte, lui dit-elle en désignant ladite porte qui agrémentait le mur ouest de la chambre de James. Je peux ?

-Attends, marmonna-t-il en passant devant elle. »

Lily le regarda s'enfermer dans la pièce et s'en étonna. Puis un grand _bang_ la fit sursauter. Elle se précipita sur la poignée pour l'enclencher et découvrir le magnifique spectacle que lui offrait James Potter. Il avait dû vouloir faire un brin de rangement avant de la laisser entrer, mais l'alcool dans ses veines lui avait fait faire l'inverse de l'objectif voulu. Le sol était jonché de serviettes de toilettes, de vêtements, d'eau… _D'eau_ ? Les robinets avaient dû s'ouvrir sous la panique du sortilège et laissaient à présent la pièce entière devenir un aquarium.

Lily éclata purement et simplement de rire en voyant le sorcier lui-même trempé des pieds à la tête qui lui lançait un regard embarrassé.

« Potter mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je voulais juste t'épargner mon bazar, Evans, marmonna-t-il en réponse en boudant avant de la rejoindre nerveusement dans son rire. »

Là. Voilà, ils y étaient. Une espèce de relation amicale, détendue, pleine de rires. Enfin, la glace se brisait pour de bon. Ils s'appelaient à nouveau par leurs noms de famille, ils reprenaient leurs habitudes, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre (tout est bien qui finit bien, sauf pour la salle de bain).

« Laisse-moi faire, s'amusa Lily. »

Elle fit des tours avec sa baguette :

« _Wingardium Leviosa ! Plico vestem ! Replico vestem ! __Reparo ! Ordino ! Tergeo_ ! »

Lily aurait pu lancer des sortilèges toute la nuit. Pour se sentir bien, Marlene mangeait des caramels sauteurs, Remus du chocolat, Sirius s'arrangeait pour jouer des tours à ceux qui passaient près de lui, Dorcas coiffait ses amies, Hortense s'occupait de son chat, Sturgis jouait aux Bavboules, Theodora à la bataille explosive, Philomena regardait les étoiles tous les soirs, James jouait au Quidditch et Lily, elle, lançait des sortilèges à tout va.

L'immense et brillante salle de bain de James Potter n'avait jamais été aussi ordonnée et propre, elle en était certaine devant son regard amusé.

« Les sortilèges ne m'aiment pas, lui avoua-t-il en s'affalant sur la chaise libérée de son contenu.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. »

Elle se retourna vers le large lavabo. Le bac en porcelaine était installé sur un large plan en marbre ocre et carmin. Les veines de la pierre s'épaississaient et s'amincissaient sur toute la surface plane. Lily pensa à des lignes de vie.

Elle sortit sa trousse de toilette de son sac à main, une simple trousse en tissu fleuri que sa mère lui avait offerte pour son entrée à Poudlard. L'usure lui avait déjà fait trois trous, que Lily s'était empressée de refermer avec du fil et une aiguille. Lorsqu'elle eut la brosse à dent en plastique moldu dans la bouche, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense miroir en face d'elle, et remarqua le désordre de ses cheveux roux. Mais à peine leva-t-elle sa brosse à cheveux, qu'elle remarqua que James Potter était toujours assis sur la chaise et l'observait. Elle se retourna immédiatement, et haussa un sourcil.

Il s'enfuit aussitôt. Et elle se retint de rire pour ne pas s'étouffer avec le dentifrice qui avait envahi sa bouche.

« Potter, que je t'y reprenne à m'observer me brosser les dents ! C'est franchement…

-Très peu élégant, avoua-t-il en pouffant de rire. »

James Potter pouffait de rire, c'était bien une chose que Lily n'avait jamais vue. Il riait à gorge déployée, fort, bruyamment mais avec une distinction peu commune. Ce n'était pas le rire de chien de Sirius, ni celui discret et élégant de Remus. C'était le rire de James que jamais personne n'arrivait à imiter.

« Comment peux-tu dormir avec un pantalon, s'étonna-t-il en se relevant. »

Il s'était assis contre la ruelle du lit pour la voir dès qu'elle sortirait de la salle de bain.

« La journée, ce n'est pas gênant, mais la nuit !... j'ai eu une fois le malheur de… »

Lily ne comprit pas le reste de sa diatribe. Il baragouinait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, et faisait connaître à sa voix toute les hauteurs sonores qu'il existe sur terre. Le pire, ce fut lorsqu'il eut sa brosse à dent dans la bouche. Là, Lily songea à lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme.

« Viens dormir, Potter, tu es fatigué, lui demanda-t-elle en finissant de natter ses cheveux pour la nuit.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, répliqua-t-il en bayant bruyamment. »

Lily soupira, épuisée. Qu'est-ce que ses amis ne lui faisaient pas faire, franchement ? Elle le regarda faire le tour du lit. La gêne revint au galop, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour y faire attention plus longtemps. Et à peine eut-il mis une jambe sous les draps, que des images de Carbone-les-Mines glissèrent derrière ses paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules. Et elle s'endormit.

.

Pétunia venait de déchirer ses parchemins de réinscription. Lily aimait sa sœur plus que tout, mais Pétunia dépassait les bornes. Elle lui jetait des piques depuis des heures, et Lily avait su rester calme mais là… Lily s'entendit appeler ses parents une première fois, puis une deuxième. Une troisième.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Un instant, elle ne reconnut pas les draps rouge et or du baldaquin dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas être à Poudlard, c'était… Quelque chose bougea à côté d'elle, et elle sursauta en reconnaissant des cheveux noirs à la lueur de la lune.

« Papa ! Maman ! cria-t-il à nouveau. »

Lily sursauta, et tout se remit en place dans son esprit.

« Papa… pleura Potter cette fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Maman ? C'est de ma faute… de ma faute… »

Elle se demanda comment elle en était arrivée là, à accepter de dormir avec lui alors qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

« Papa ! cria-t-il. »

Elle se décida à le secouer pour le réveiller, mais son propre cri avait dû l'effrayer assez puisqu'il se redressa d'un coup sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu… ça va ? bafouilla-t-elle. »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et sembla remarquer sa présence. Il ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Là, Lily apprit véritablement ce que c'était d'être gêné, car il ne se souvenait probablement pas lui avoir imploré de rester avec lui ce soir et de dormir avec lui. Et Lily n'était jamais chez quelqu'un sans qu'il ne le sache, et encore moins dans le lit de ladite personne.

Puis il haussa les épaules en essuyant son visage recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur de sa manche, avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Lily resta assise à le regarder, laissant son dos s'appuyer contre le montant du lit en bois. Aussitôt, il se raccrocha à elle en pleurant. Il y avait forcément autre chose qui le faisait perdre pied que ce qu'il lui avait confié quelques heures plus tôt. _C'est de ma faute… de ma faute…_ qu'avait-il fait ? Parlait-il de Marlene ? Avait-il finalement appris qu'elle était folle de lui depuis dès années ? Et s'en voulait-il de son absence ? Avait-il quelque chose à voir de façon plus directe avec sa disparition ? Ou bien, était-ce quelque chose à voir avec ses parents ?

L'esprit embrouillé de Lily parvint tout juste à poser sa main sur les cheveux de James avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

.

.

.

NB : Le dernier chapitre était Perdre pied et du coup (y a un petit truc dessus dans ce chapitre pour expliquer ça) mais sinon : Lily craque quand ils n'ont pas trouvé Marlene, elle recraque avec James lorsqu'elle découvre l'atelier de Magie Noire de Mrs Potter et James commence à perdre pied, et enfin, à la fin, c'est James qui craque tout à fait…

A mardi pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. I - 5 - Retrouver

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouver**

.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce furent les rayons du soleil qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Le souffle paisible de James lui apprit qu'il dormait profondément. Elle n'osa pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Il était toujours accroché à elle, comme lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleurer au milieu de la nuit.

Mais de quoi pouvait-il se sentir coupable ? Cette question avait taraudé Lily jusque dans ses rêves.

Il était blotti contre elle et sa présence offrait à Lily une chaleur et une douceur qui la faisaient se sentir bien, aussi improbable que cela paraisse au vu des circonstances. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à l'écouter dormir, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne pensait plus, que son monde ne s'évaporait plus comme de la fumée entre ses mains.

Elle le sentit lui serrer plus fort le bras avant d'être agité d'un spasme. Lily tourna légèrement la tête et son nez s'enfonça dans sa masse de cheveux bruns et désordonnés. Ce parfum qui lui était propre, un mélange de bois, de tarte à la mélasse - la préférée de Lily et allez savoir pourquoi elle retrouvait cette odeur dans la tignasse de James Potter - et de fleurs des champs (mélange hétéroclite vous en conviendrez), lui parvint agrémenté d'une touche de Bièreaubeurre. Elle grimaça.

Un nouveau spasme l'agita et elle se décida à le réveiller tout en redoutant sa réaction : James Potter était imprévisible, surtout lorsqu'il était désemparé.

« Potter… murmura-t-elle en secouant son propre bras. James Potter, répéta-t-elle sans succès. »

Elle approcha son bras libre de sa tignasse ébouriffée, et laissa sa main glisser de là jusqu'à sa joue.

« Potter, souffla-t-elle à nouveau, sans voir qu'il avait déjà ouvert les yeux.

-Je suis réveillé, Evans, répondit-il avec une voix pâteuse. »

Lily ne trouva plus rien à dire. S'il restait accroché à elle, c'est qu'il en avait besoin et qu'il n'était pas sur le point de lui demander de filer. Ce qui faisait tout de même son affaire.

« Comment… commença-t-elle mais il la coupa aussitôt.

-On fait aller. Excuse-moi pour hier soir, je suis un peu… perdu ces temps-ci…

-Ça fait rien, reprit Lily toujours immobile de peur de le faire fuir. Tout le monde perd pied un jour au l'autre. »

Un espèce de ricanement étouffé lui répondit.

« Si tu le dis, concéda-t-il.

-C'est même sûr, insista-t-elle en essayant de se redresser mais James l'en empêcha en restant simplement immobile. Et à ce moment-là, tu apprends à ne plus voir la vie en noir et blanc mais en gris, et tu grandis aussi.

-Peut-être.

-Regarde Marlene, par exemple, commença-t-elle. »

Mais James se redressa d'un coup et Lily put en faire de même.

« Oui, parlons de Marlene, reprit-il en lui tournant le dos. Je vais aller prévenir son père, et il la retrouvera en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

-Non, James, s'il te plaît, rappelle-toi…

-Mais Lily, c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Il s'était retourné brusquement vers elle. En plus de son épuisement de la veille, il semblait maintenant agacé. Elle se décida à lui montrer la lettre de Marlene qui était resté dans son sac à main la veille.

« Comment fais-tu pour dormir en pantalon ? lui demanda une fois de plus James Potter. »

Elle sourit malgré elle.

« Tu m'as déjà posé cette question hier soir, Potter, répondit-elle. C'est un bas de pyjama, c'est plus souple et plus doux qu'un pantalon. »

Elle lui tendit la lettre de Marlene.

« Ouvre-la, lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Ils étaient au milieu de la chambre, et un rayon de soleil les éclaira tout à fait à cet instant. Potter se saisit du parchemin en soupirant. Elle le vit vérifier que le sceau en cire bleue correspondait bien à celui de leur amie, et sortir la lettre de l'enveloppe.

« Oula… marmonna-t-il immédiatement, ce qui conforta Lily sur son intuition première. Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Marlene avait écrit chaque mot d'une couleur différente à la place du bleu traditionnel et elle qui ne faisait pas une seule faute d'orthographe en avait glissé une à chaque mot ou presque. C'était quasiment illisible, ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à Marlene et pourtant… pourtant les mots qui étaient alignés sur le parchemin étaient forcément les siens. _Je suis bercée par un monde de sérénité_…, _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus_,…_ les jours illuminés de nuits_…, _Mrs Potter à qui ma mère confierait sa propre vie_… c'étaient des phrases qu'elle répétait souvent. Et c'était sa main qui avait rédigé ces lettres rondes.

Lily le laissa lire et relire la lettre de leur amie, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle occupa ses mains en tirant les rideaux crème pour laisser la lumière envahir tout à fait la pièce.

« Marlene… soupira-t-il finalement. Mais qu'as-tu fait ?

-Où est-ce qu'elle a pu trouver toutes ces encres de couleurs ? Il y même du blanc ! et du rose à paillettes ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel chez les sorciers ! s'étonna encore une fois Lily.

-Ce sont les sorciers chinois qui en fabriquent et je ne sais pas si on peut en trouver Chemin de Traverse sans en faire une commande expresse...

-Elle ne serait pas en Chine, tout de même ? s'inquiéta Lily.

-Regarde les bordures latérales du parchemin, lui présenta-t-il à la lumière du soleil. En filigrane on y lit…

-MAGIQU'ART ? décrypta-t-elle en haussa les sourcils.

-C'est une boutique du Chemin de Traverse qui fournit les peintromages, les sculptomages, aquafortomages, gravomages… bref, les artistes, lui apprit-il.

-Qu'irait faire Marlene dans cette boutique ? s'étonna à nouveau Lily.

-C'est là toute la question, soupira-t-il. »

Il regarda à nouveau la lettre avant de la ranger dans l'enveloppe.

« Ecoute, Evans, reprit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux ce qui inquiéta un peu plus Lily sur son état d'esprit. Je veux bien qu'on se rende dans cette boutique pour connaître la liste de leurs clients puis pour se rendre chez lesdites personnes, car je doute que ce soit Marlene qui ait acheté ce papier et ces encres de couleurs. Mais si on ne retrouve pas Marlene après cette ultime tentative, j'irai prévenir son père, quoi que tu puisses me dire.

-OK, répondit-elle immédiatement. »

Tout pour retrouver Marlene plutôt que tourner en rond. A présent que James Potter semblait remonter à la surface de la terre, il fallait absolument que Lily fasse émarger Marlene à son tour.

« Vous me faites faire n'importe quoi, Marlene et toi, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même. »

Lily fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, mais son cœur se pinça en songeant qu'il la mettait sur le même plan que Marlene, sa _sœur_, comme il le répétait sans cesse.

« Viens, lui dit-il finalement en lui faisant un signe de la main. Allons petit-déjeuner, nous irons Chemin de Traverse tout de suite après. Qu'est-ce que… »

Il avait ouvert la porte, avant de s'arrêter net. Il s'accroupit et se tourna vers elle avec un morceau de Parchemin qu'une plume avait griffonné à l'encre noire.

« Merlin… souffla-t-il en froissant le papier. »

Lily vit ses joues virer au rouge et compris que la colère était sur le point de faire suite au désespoir.

« C'est Sirius ? demanda-t-elle inutilement parce qu'elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas le cas mais qu'elle était curieuse de savoir la raison de son absence.

-Non, non… Je n'ai pas été très… agréable ces derniers jours, avoua-t-il avec un regard équivoque. Je ne voulais pas… Ecoute, il ne sait rien de ce dont je t'ai parlé hier. Lui apprendre que mes parents sont loin d'être parfaits l'aurait détruit une nouvelle fois, après son départ de chez ses parents. Même s'il fait le fier, tu sais bien que ce départ n'a pas été aussi évident qu'il le laisse paraître. Ce n'était juste pas possible. C'est pourquoi j'ai été imbuvable avec lui pour qu'il me laisse seul. Donc il est parti en vacances chez sa cousine, une autre renégate Black. Là ce sont mes parents. »

Il avait dit tout celui très vite avec de grands gestes, comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Et Lily ne sut pas si cela lui coûtait ou si cela lui faisait du bien de lui en parler.

« Je vais me doucher avant de descendre alors, lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne voudrais pas les croiser en pyjama.

-On s'en fiche Lily, soupira-t-il, agacé à présent.

-Tu ne serais pas gêner de te présenter chez mes parents en pyjama ? lui rétorqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. »

Elle vit son visage se fermer immédiatement, puis rougit violemment en se rendant compte de ses propos. Qu'ils se voient en pyjama, c'était peu de chose puisque Poudlard était un internat. C'était normal de voir un jour tous les élèves de sa maison habillé d'une robe de chambre. Mais impliquer ses parents dans l'équation, ça ouvrait la possibilité à ce que James Potter rencontre ses parents et ce en pyjama. C'était même envisager cette possibilité aussi simplement qu'elle l'avait dit.

« Excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-elle s'enfermant dans la salle de bain le plus rapidement possible. »

Quelle idiote ! Il lui parlait à nouveau, il acceptait sa présence à nouveau, il la réclamait même, et elle, elle ne trouvait que le moyen de le blesser en envisageant une possibilité qu'elle lui avait ordonné d'oublier il y a… trop longtemps.

La panique qu'elle ressentait pour Marlene se changea en colère contre elle-même et elle jeta son sac à terre. Ce geste ne lui fit aucun bien, elle s'en voulut même de s'être laissé emporter. Elle attacha rageusement ses cheveux avec l'élastique qu'elle avait au poignet, se déshabilla avec brusquerie et plongea dans la baignoire à pied de James Potter. L'eau chaude lui brûla presque la peau, mais elle était trop agacée contre elle-même pour y faire attention. Il fallait absolument qu'ils discutent de leur dernière dispute, la plus froide de toutes lorsqu'elle y songeait, ou bien ces non-dits finiraient par les détruire tous les deux.

Un soupir lui échappa en constatant qu'elle avait oublié de prendre une serviette chez elle la veille au soir. Elle balaya des yeux la pièce à la recherche du placard qui leur était destiné, et se résolu à ouvrir la commode du fond. Elle en prit une en pensant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû lui demander puis haussa les épaules : il s'en fichait.

Elle remit son jean et enfila son gilet rouge par-dessus un t-shirt propre.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle entrouvrit la porte. Seul le battement d'aile d'un vif d'or lui parvint : il la boudait.

« Allons petit-déjeuner, l'enjoint-il simplement en capturant la balle dorée qu'il enfouit dans sa poche.

-Tu ne te douches pas ? s'étonna-t-elle sans réfléchir.

-Déjà fait, marmonna-t-il en remontant le couloir.

-Mais…

-Il y a d'autres salles de bain ici, Evans, lui rétorqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

-Combien ? s'étonna Lily. »

Chez elle, il y en avait une, et c'était largement suffisant pour toute sa famille. Remus et elle s'étonnaient toujours lorsqu'ils découvraient dans quel monde avait grandi Marlene, James, Sirius et Theodora Feuaupoudre, l'une des filles de son année à Gryffondor, dont la famille était réputée depuis trois siècles et demi pour leurs feux d'artifice.

« Cinq ou six, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Lily s'arrêta de marcher immédiatement. Sérieusement ?

« Et de chambres ?

-Au moins autant, répondit-il en se retournant vers elle.

-Mais vous êtes trois à vivre dans cette maison ! s'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée.

-Il y avait jadis plus de monde, marmonna-t-il en entamant la descente des escaliers.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu as raison, reconnut-il. Il y a au moins quatre chambres inoccupées et c'est beaucoup trop. Mais mes parents ont dû attendre près de quinze ans avant que je ne me décide à naître, ils n'ont pas espéré avoir d'autres enfants après moi. Ils attendent que je remplisse cette maison. Ils oublient qu'il faut l'accord de la jeune femme que j'épouserai. »

Le ton délibérément calme et décontracté qu'il avait employé fit grincer Lily. Il le faisait exprès pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour, James, résonna la voix claire de Mrs Potter.

-Ah, bonjour, James, répéta aussitôt Mr Potter en se tournant vers eux. »

Ils étaient assis face à face à une grande table qui se trouvait derrière l'une des portes ouvertes du hall d'entrée. Lily remarqua une tasse de thé dans la main gracieuse de Mrs Potter et un pot de marmelade sur la table. Elle déglutit difficilement et gigota en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Ses parents étaient vraiment impressionnants. Déjà, leurs voix : rien que ce mot banal de salutation avait été dit d'une voix claire et posée, ni trop enjouée, ni trop lasse, juste ce qu'il fallait d'élégant. Ensuite, le maintien de leur tête, avec un hochement léger et délicat, presque aérien. Puis ce geste de la main de Mrs Potter pour les inciter à s'asseoir avec eux. Mais comment cette femme pouvait-elle faire de la Magie Noire ? C'était tout bonnement impossible lorsqu'on voyait tant d'élégance dans un simple geste, dans un simple mot, dans un simple regard, un simple sourire.

« Oui, Lily porte des habits moldus, et alors ? cassa aussitôt James en fixant sa mère dans les yeux.

-Je te prie de parler sur un autre ton à ta mère, James, le reprit aussitôt Mr Potter en fronçant les sourcils. »

Sa moustache fournie s'affaissa légèrement lorsqu'il fit sa réprimande. Lily aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour briser le silence tendu qui entourait James et son père, mais elle avait comme un chat dans la gorge. Elle chercha à faire un pas en avant, mais sa jambe tremblante ne lui permit que de faire un pas de souris.

« Bonjour Miss Evans, la sauva Mrs Potter.

-Professeure Potter, répondit-elle aussitôt comme un réflexe.

-Non ne sommes pas à Poudlard, répondit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et je ne serai plus votre professeure de Défense Contre les Force du Mal l'année prochaine, Miss Evans.

-Mrs Potter ? essaya alors Lily en donnant un coup de coude à James pour qu'il avance et qu'ils puissent s'asseoir au lieu de rester planter là, sur le seuil de la porte. »

La mère de James approuva d'un signe de tête et Lily reprit confiance.

« Mr Potter, salua-t-elle à son tour le sorcier. »

James fit le tour de la table et lui tira la chaise à côté de sa mère et Lily rougit furieusement. Elle préféra ne pas répondre à cette marque de galanterie qui l'aurait agacée habituellement et s'assit à côté de son père, quitte à passer par une jeune fille mal-élevée.

Elle vit sa mère ouvrir un petit peu plus les yeux, comme surprise, et son père étouffer un ricanement.

« Je suis ravi d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer, Miss Evans, lui répondit Mr Potter en lui tendant le pot de marmelade que Lily s'empressa tant de prendre qu'elle faillit le laisser glisser entre ses doigts. Je ne vous connaissais qu'à travers les mots de mon fils jusqu'à l'année dernière, puis à travers ceux de mon épouse lorsqu'elle vous a eu dans sa classe jusqu'à maintenant, et vous aviez suscité ma curiosité. Je suis, ma foi, un peu plus curieux de connaître les sujets qui vous intéressent maintenant que votre caractère s'est présenté à moi. »

Lily se sentit furieusement rougir en comprenant que son _caractère_ à refuser la galanterie la faisait passer pour une sauvageonne aux yeux du couple Potter.

« Mais dites-moi d'abord quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivée, lui dit-il.

-Hier après-midi, Mr Potter, répondit-elle aussitôt sans manquer le regard éberlué de Mrs Potter.

-Dorea mon amour, j'avais raison, dit-il simplement à sa femme en riant. »

Lily se sentit piégée sans en savoir la raison.

« Tu as donc le choix entre deux semaines en Catalogne, et deux semaines aux Baléares, poursuivit-il avec une voix plus douce en direction de sa femme.

-Charlus chéri, au vue de leur attitude, je ne puis y croire, lui avoua-t-elle incrédule.

-Allez faire ça plus loin, marmonna James assez fort pour que les trois sorciers puissent l'entendre.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait, si cela n'est pas une question indiscrète ? lui demanda-t-il sans relever le ton hargneux de son fils.

-Un peu de vol, répondit-elle en sentant la situation lui échapper face à tant de calme de la part de son locuteur. Et puis nous avons passé une soirée tranquille, bredouilla-t-elle.

-J'ai vu cela, dit-il en laissant la porte vitrée entre la salle à manger et le salon s'ouvrir d'un coup de baguette. »

La table basse du salon était presque cachée par les cadavres de Bièreaubeurre, la boîte de Sirius trônant royalement au milieu, comme un monarque entouré de ses sujets.

« Merlin, souffla Lily en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Ce n'est pas ce que… voulut-elle aussitôt dire.

-J'ai certainement fait pire avec Ignatus, le parrain de James, avoua en souriant Mr Potter.

-Et tu n'es pas un modèle, rétorqua aussitôt James. »

Le poing de Lily se serra autour de la cuillère de marmelade. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à James du ressentiment qu'il manifestait à l'égard de ses parents. Mais cette situation la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

« James… commença Mr Potter avec une voix lourde de reproches.

« Sirius dort-il encore ? s'informa au même instant Mrs Potter auprès de son fils.

-Il est parti hier matin chez sa cousine, lui apprit-il immédiatement en proposant la théière à Lily, comme si de rien n'était. »

Elle remplit sa tasse sans réfléchir. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'occupe les mains pour ne pas s'enfuir. Malgré tous les torts que ses parents pourraient avoir, elle ne pourrait jamais leur parler sur le ton dont James usait. Il y avait forcément quelque chose que James ne lui avait pas dit.

« La petite Nymphadora le réclamait depuis des jours et des jours. Il a finalement craqué, développa-t-il. Il ne peut rien refuser à cette enfant.

-La gamine aux ch'veux roses qui était avec lui à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard ? demanda spontanément Lily.

-Oui, répondit James en la regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis face à face. »

Le bruit de la cuillère en argent de Mrs Potter qui lui échappa des mains brisa le lien visuel de James et Lily. Elle les regarda tour à tour en papillonnant des yeux.

« James, dis-moi que ce que je pense n'est pas la vérité, articula-t-elle lentement avec une voix grave.

-Ce que tu penses n'est pas la vérité, Maman, répéta aussitôt James avec un sourire méprisant.

-James, ce n'est pas drôle, reprit-elle avec la même voix.

-J'ai galamment proposé à Lily Evans ici présente de lui laisser mon lit et de dormir dans le fauteuil de ma chambre, car il se faisait tard et je ne voulais pas qu'elle rentre chez elle de nuit, répondit-il avec ce même sourire désabusé. Que veux-tu, tu m'as trop bien élevé, Maman. La demoiselle, reprit-il en la fixant à nouveau, exècre tout ce qui a trait à la galanterie mon éducation parfaite avec elle ne m'est d'aucune aide. Nous trinquons comme des amis, nous jouons comme des amis, nous nous disputons comme des amis et même, nous nous amusons comme des amis. »

Lily n'osa pas détourner le regard, malgré la déclaration déguisée qu'il venait de lui faire. Il n'y avait que lui pour se permettre la désinvolture de lui ouvrir son cœur en présence de ses parents contre lesquels il était plus qu'en colère. Il n'y avait que lui pour parler aussi librement de sa vie intime avec ses parents sans être mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre quel pari, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, avait passé Mr et Mrs Potter. Ce n'était tout de même pas concernant sa vie intime et celle de James ? Non, ils avaient plus de distinction. On ne parlait pas de ces choses-là chez les parents de Marlene, Lily avait supposé que chez les parents de James non plus.

« Donc Papa, pour ta gouverne, reprit-il après avoir fini sa tartine, ni réponse positive, ni déclaration, donc je pense que tu iras avec Maman à Moscou dès la semaine prochaine.

-Comment ?... s'étonna sa mère avec un discret haussement de sourcil.

-Tu en parles depuis deux ans, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. »

Le silence tendu qui suivit les derniers mots de James suffit à convaincre Lily de parler, rien que pour meubler la conversation.

« Pourquoi Moscou, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Parce qu'il y a là-bas l'Avenue des Matriochka qui comporte le plus grand musée de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au monde, expliqua-t-elle avec un discret sourire. Il a été fondé en 1679 par Anton Vitsasson, un grand chercheur du XVIIème siècle. Pour savoir se défendre contre les Arts Noirs, il les a observés pendant les dix premières années de sa vie active derrière une cape d'invisibilité, conta-t-elle et Lily vit ses yeux briller comme ceux de James lorsqu'il cherchait à l'aider en Métamorphose. Puis il l'a ôtée, et il a consacré les dix années suivantes à chercher des contre-sorts théoriques. Et les dix dernières à les tester et à monter ce musée.

-Et après ? demanda Lily, un brin curieuse.

-Il en est mort, avoua-t-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son fils. Il a donné de lui pour accomplir sa tâche. Il est décédé le jour même de ses cinquante ans, poursuivit-elle en ajoutant un sucre à son thé. Mais son travail est immense, remarquable. Vous l'étudierez sûrement l'année prochaine, Miss Evans. Marlene vous en… Marlene n'est-elle pas censée être chez vous ? s'étonna-t-elle en la fixant.

-Euh… ne sut-elle que répondre.

-Elle est allée aider Sirius avec la petite Nymphadora, mentit allègrement James à la place de Lily. Il nous a appelés à l'aide hier soir, mais Lily et moi dormions déjà à moitié, poursuivit-il sous le regard ahuri de Lily.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, Miss Evans, lui avoua Mr Potter en riant. Je ne voudrais guère qu'il lui vienne à nouveau l'envie de s'enfuir un mois durant à Paris ou Hambourg. Graham, son père, en deviendrait fou. »

Lily se força à produire un rire convainquant mais ce dernier ressembla plus à un petit cri qu'autre chose. Mais le rire de Mr Potter était assez fort pour camoufler le sien.

L'horloge sonna à cet instant. Lily regarda Mr Potter compter dix coups et se lever.

« Je vais à la messe sorcière, serez-vous là pour dîner, Miss Evans ? James ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-J'sais pas, répliqua aussitôt James sous le regard agacé de sa mère. »

Lily vit Mr Potter se pincer l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le pouce. Ses prochains mots seraient des reproches à James. C'était certain. Mais Lily n'en pouvait plus de les voir se _bouffer le pif_, comme disait Debbie.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? lui demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne parle à son fils. »

Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle en clignant des yeux. Lily se rendit compte qu'il avait exactement les mêmes yeux chocolat que James. C'était perturbant.

« Bien sûr, Miss Evans, accepta-t-il avec un visage plus détendu. »

Il lui offrit son bras et Lily jeta un regard désemparé à James. Son visage complètement fermé ne lui donna aucune indication.

Alors elle passa son bras sous le sien. C'était apparemment la vieille école qui avait élevé Mr Potter et son fils. Tous deux un peu trop galants (et peut-être macho) sur les bords. Il lui tint même la porte avant qu'elle ne passe et là, Lily se rendit compte qu'il devait utiliser une canne pour se déplacer parce qu'il boitait. Elle ne le releva pas à voix haute, mais s'en étonna.

Lily redécouvrit la rue dans laquelle elle était arrivée la veille et s'étonna de la voir aussi large et bondée. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers qui convergeaient vers le même point, au bout de la rue, mais aussi des gens habillés de la même manière qu'elle, à la moldue. Le silence qui entourait Mr Potter et elle la gêna à nouveau, et elle trouva que beaucoup de choses la mettaient mal à l'aise en deux jours.

« Ma grand-mère m'emmenait à l'église tous les dimanches lorsque j'étais petite. A Poudlard, je prenais le temps chaque soir de faire ma prière. Puis elle est morte. Et c'était trop douloureux de continuer sans elle, avoua-t-elle car elle ne savait que dire d'autre.

-Je comprends, lui répondit-il en laissant sa canne résonner sur les pavés de la rue. Ma mère se rendait chaque dimanche à dix heures à la messe sorcière de Godric's Hollow en l'église Sainte-Clémentine. Je la suivais avec toute ma famille lorsque j'étais enfant. Puis…

-Paris ? souffla Lily en regrettant aussitôt son impulsivité et son indiscrétion. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher pour la fixer en plissant les yeux. Puis il soupira.

« Paris oui, avoua-t-il avec un voix lourde. Mon grand-père, mon père et mon frère assassinés sous la baguette d'un sbire de Grindelwald et je ne voulais plus voir de visages heureux. Puis ma mère est décédée, et je suis à présent obligé de m'y rendre chaque semaine. C'en est presque devenu… vital. Croire dans son coin ne suffit pas toujours, il faut aussi savoir se réunir et fêter.

-Je ne me suis jamais rendue à une messe sorcière, lui dit Lily.

-Celle de Godric's Hollow est la plus belle de Grande-Bretagne, lui apprit-il. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la toute petite église Sainte-Clémentine.

« Charlus, comment allez... Oh, mais qui vous accompagne ? s'étonna une vieille femme à l'air revêche.

-Bonjour Bathilda, la salua-t-il aimablement. »

_Bathilda_ ? Comme _Bathilda Tourdesac_ ? Lily reconnut le visage qui illustrait son livre d'Histoire de la Magie et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Voici Miss Evans, une amie de mon fils, la présenta-t-il. Miss Evans, Bathilda Tourdesac. »

Lily tendit la main à la vieille femme qui lui fit un immense sourire et Lily transforma cet air revêche en air fier.

« Lily Evans, est-ce cela ? s'assura-t-elle en secouant sa main. James m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Lily, mal à l'aise au plus haut point, entre son coude droit prit dans celui de Mr Potter qui faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et sa main gauche agitée par Bathilda Tourdesac - Bathilda Tourdesac, quoi ! - qui en plus lui parlait de James.

-Bathilda ! s'exclama une voix de femme derrière eux. »

Lily regarda dans la même direction que Mr Potter et vit une femme d'un certain âge, les cheveux roux veinés de gris courir vers eux.

« Bathilda ! Comment était-ce ce voyage en Russie ? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Raconte-moi tout ! »

« Mr Potter, le salua un autre sorcier qui ressemblait étrangement à… »

_Dorcas ?_ s'étonna Lily en se cachant derrière Mr Potter. Elle avait oublié que son amie habitait aussi à Godric's Hollow. Elle ne semblait pourtant nulle part en vue.

« … malade, dit le sorcier. Dorcas ne peut quitter le lit. Annette a insisté pour rester à son chevet. Mais dans deux heures, Dorcas n'aura plus rien. C'est moi le Guérisseur, nom de nom ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Oh mais qui est-ce, Charlus ? s'étonna le sorcier en découvrant Lily.

-Une amie de mon fils, Urquart, lui apprit Charlus. Elle est Née-Moldue, elle n'a jamais assisté à une messe sorcière.

-J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop chamboulée dans ce cas, lui souhaita ledit Urquart.

-Allons-nous asseoir, sinon… lui intima Mr Potter, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'appelait déjà. »

Un homme d'un certain âge habillé d'une robe jaune vif et son épouse en robe bleue s'avançaient vers lui. Lily les reconnut aussitôt et se mordit la lèvre.

« Hedwige et Ulric, bien le bonjour, les salua-t-il chaleureusement. Voici…

-Oh Lily Evans ! la reconnu aussitôt le grand-père de Marlene. Marlene n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna-t-il immédiatement. Pourtant, elle…

-Elle est allée seconder Sirius dans sa garderie, se moqua gentiment Charlus avant de dérouler le mensonge de James. »

Lily se sentit de plus en plus mal. Bon Dieu (la voilà qui jurait contre dieu dans sa maison maintenant !) ! Elle devrait être en train de chercher Marlene avec James plutôt que de laisser un mensonge effronté se répandre dans le village de Godric's Hollow !

Un crépitement de baguette obtint le silence le plus complet de tous les sorciers de la salle, et Lily suivit Mr Potter et les grands-parents de Marlene jusqu'à un banc de l'église à gauche du chœur.

Et ce fut magique. Littéralement. Marlene avait un jour dit à Lily qu'il y avait une version sorcière de la _Bible_, sans que Lily ne prenne le temps de vérifier. Mais c'était la réalité. Les textes, les codes étaient différents. On ne se contentait pas de répondre et de parler au pasteur, on jetait des étincelles vers la voute de la petite église et à la fin, lors de l'envoie, Mr Potter lui indiqua le plafond et Lily put y découvrir une scène de bonheur dans un champ en été. Puis le dessin construit par tous les sorciers pendant la messe se volatilisa en paillettes d'or qui se déposèrent délicatement sur eux. Lily les vit disparaître dans sa peau et une soudaine chaleur l'envahit à nouveau.

.

Lily voyait l'avenue s'allonger sous ses pas, et le silence s'installer à nouveau entre Mr Potter et elle. Elle regarda le visage qu'aurait James dans quelques décennies et se demanda s'il serait si triste et si abattu.

« C'est James qui devrait être ici avec moi, pas vous Miss Evans, avoua-t-il en sentant son regard sur lui. »

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se mêler de la vie des autres, même si c'était parce qu'elle voulait leur bonheur. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Même si elle ne concevait pas de qu'on puisse tromper la personne qu'on avait épousée, elle savait que le monde était plus compliqué que dans les contes de fée, et elle ne supportait pas de rester impassible devant la souffrance.

« Ma Mamie Holly me disait toujours qu'avant de pouvoir pardonner à quelqu'un, commença-t-elle, il fallait discuter de ce qui séparait, du désaccord, sinon ce n'était qu'acceptation fatale et soumission. Finalement, un refus provisoire de pardon, c'est une marque d'amour qui se dévoile par une déception, une incompréhension et du ressentiment. »

Son discours ressemblait assez au discours du Sorcier-Révérend Bonnevie qui avait animé la cérémonie dans l'église moldue et sorcière tour à tour de Godric's Hollow. Mais c'était une source d'inspiration comme les autres finalement. Vu le regard que lui retourna Mr Potter, elle comprit qu'il savait qu'elle connaissait une partie de l'origine du ressentiment de James, et il soupira.

« Certainement, finit-il par lui dire en voyant James au loin devant les grilles de sa maison qui attendait forcément Lily. »

Il marcha à grands pas vers eux en lui tendant un carré de parchemin. Quatre lignes avaient été griffonnées à l'encre noire. Quatre prénoms suivis de quatre noms.

James s'étaient rendu dans la boutique Magiqu'Art sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Lily ne voulait pour l'instant pas savoir comment il avait fait pour obtenir cette liste un dimanche, jour de fermeture.

« Ce sont les quatre artistes le plus probablement impliqués dans notre affaire, dit-il sans manifester la moindre attention à l'égard de son père.

-_William Blakintosh_, lut-elle à voix haute, _Nicolette Poulette_, _Eugenia de la Baguette_ et _Leonardo da Godrici_…

-Leonardo ? Mais que voulez-vous à Leonardo ? s'étonna Mr Potter en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Lily pour lire les quatre noms écrits à la hâte.

-Mêle-toi de…

-C'est pour un exposé ! s'exclama aussitôt Lily pour couper court à la nouvelle prise de bec entre James et son père qui se profilait à l'horizon. Vous connaissez Leonardo da… da Godrici ? lui demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

-Bien sûr, les assura-t-il. C'est un peintromage italien, il s'est installé il y a quelques années au bout de la rue du Fléreur écarlate, mais il était à la messe sorcière ce… Mais non, il était absent ce matin. C'est étonnant, se fit-il la réflexion. »

Mais déjà, James s'élançait à travers la foule de Godric's Hollow et Lily tentait tant bien que mal de la suivre. Que ferait Marlene chez ce peintre italien ? Plus rien n'avait de sens dans l'esprit de Lily, ou peut-être refusait-elle de voir un sens à ce dont elle se doutait depuis des jours et des jours.

La foule se fit de plus en plus rare à mesure qu'ils courraient vers la périphérie de Godric's Hollow. Bientôt, il ne resta en vue qu'une maison. Une vieille mais gracieuse maison en pierre, en partie cachée par des arbres centenaires.

James avait déjà agité la clochette dans tous les sens lorsque Lily arriva à sa hauteur. Il lui prit la main sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendisse vraiment compte, à cause de leur rythme cardiaque qui battait violemment à leur tempe.

« _Ci vado, Leonardo !_ s'exclama derrière la porte une douce voix féminine qu'ils connaissaient bien. »

La voix fut juste un peu plus légère, vaporeuse, que dans leurs souvenirs. Le rire qui la fit vibrer sonna faux et triste. Le profil qui apparut derrière la porte était fait de cheveux blonds cendrés, d'un nez un peu long, d'une mâchoire élégante, d'un œil bleu vif, de taches de rousseurs plus petites que des grains de sel et de pommettes rouges de maquillage.

Ce visage se présenta de face une seconde plus tard.

« James ? Lily ? s'étonnèrent les lèvres rouge sang. »

.

.

.

NB : Pour _secourir_ on pouvait penser surtout à Lily qui prend le temps de parler d'elle à James pour l'aider à avoir une vision moins… négative de la société sorcière, sans pour autant chercher à remettre en cause ce qu'il lui dit sur ses parents, mais rien qu'en l'écoutant déballer tout ce qu'elle ressent à propos de l'endroit où elle a grandi, James aussi porte secours à Lily. Et puis on peut aussi penser au fait qu'ils se parlent à l'origine pour porter secourt à Marlene même si j'attends d'autres propositions pour le titre de ce chapitre !

A samedi !


	6. I - 6 - Sauver

**Chapitre 6 : Sauver**

.

« Marlene ? bredouillèrent en retour les lèvres roses de Lily. »

Le visage fin et pâle de Marlene s'empourpra délicatement sous le regard de ses amis. Les yeux de Lily descendirent jusqu'à ses pieds. Marlene ne portait qu'une simple robe de lin blanche qui laissait plus que deviner ses formes. Ses pieds nus n'avaient jamais semblé aussi frêles à Lily. C'était Marlene et ce n'était pas Marlene. Un fantôme, un spectre, un reste de vie pas encore consumé en entier.

« _Cara Marlene, c'è quolcuno ?_ demanda une voix suave d'homme. »

Marlene ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer ses amis tour à tour, la bouche entrouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis Lily crut que son amie était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'elle tenta de lui dire quelque chose. C'est ce moment que choisit le fameux Leonardo pour arriver derrière Marlene.

Grand, bruns, athlétique, la quarantaine, habillé tel un peintre moldu du XVIIIème siècle avec chemise à jabot et pantalon de toile, il avait une moustache qui s'entortillait sur elle-même pour former deux spirales parfaites. Il était tout autant pieds nus que Marlene.

« Tu as invité des amis, Marlene chérie ? s'étonna-t-il avec son accent italien en tendant la main à James avec un air charmeur qui figea Lily sur place. »

Lily avait sentit la main de James serrer sa propre main si fort qu'elle sut qu'il allait devenir fou. Il agrippa à deux mains celle que le peintromage lui présentait et le força à reculer.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! DITES-MOI QUE C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ! s'écria-t-il faisant sursauter Marlene et Lily qui n'avaient pu se quitter du regard. »

Les deux sorcières se précipitèrent à leur suite dans la maison. C'était une petite maison de campagne toute en pierre. Et la seule pièce du rez-de-chaussée semblait être un atelier ouvert sur la nature. Dans le coin gauche un chevalet soutenait une toile à demi-esquissée, dans le coin droit des pots en verre offraient les pigments de couleurs qu'on n'imaginait même pas exister. Puis sur le mur…

« Merlin… souffla Lily en découvrant les tableaux qui recouvraient le mur de pierre. »

C'était Marlene, Marlene et encore Marlene… Dans toutes les attitudes, toutes les positions. Au fur et à mesure que les toiles se faisaient plus à portée de main, les positions que prenaient Marlene devenaient plus audacieuses, plus charmeuses et son visage plus vide, plus creux et plus triste. Le peintromage avait aussi dû oublier comment peindre des vêtements entre temps. La bouche, les bras, les jambes de Marlene s'ouvraient avec des petits rires imbéciles sur les tableaux, puis s'immobilisaient de façon improbable. Et Lily, qui était tout sauf réactionnaire, ne trouva même pas là matière à s'extasier tant les toiles devenaient vulgaires et brutes. Ce n'était pas beau, c'était l'exploitation du désespoir de Marlene pour l'élever en chair animale. C'était le corps de Marlene dans une situation qu'une Marlene en pleine possession de ses moyens n'aurait jamais toléré, elle qui était si douce et pudique.

« Comment… Comment avez-vous pu exploiter une gamine qui pourrait être votre propre fille de cette façon ? cracha à nouveau James en sortant sa baguette. Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne va pas bien ! Regardez son visage : les cernes qui ravagent ses joues ! les tremblements de ses mains ! ses lèvres badigeonnées grossièrement de rouge ! sa maigreur maladive ! ses cheveux filasses ! Si vous avez la prétention de me dire que vous l'aimez, je vais vous montrer ce qu'aimer signifie POUR VOTRE SALE GUEULE DE MINABLE DEGUEULASSE ! »

Le peintromage essayait d'échapper à la prise de James, mais il était si en colère que son poing ne bougeait même pas d'un iota.

« _Ma… ma… Ma si_ _lo amo_… je l'aime… bafouilla-t-il. »

Lily réagit avant que James ne commette l'irréparable. Elle immobilisa le peintromage d'un sort et dévia celui de James du même coup. Il soufflait comme un bœuf, les yeux fous, tant il était hors de lui. Il se tourna vers Lily, prêt à crier à nouveau.

« Brûle-moi tout ça, lui ordonna-t-elle simplement en désignant les tableaux accrochés au mur. »

L'ordre ou la voix de Lily sembla lui permettre de se contenir quelques instants. D'un sortilège, il envoya valser toutes les toiles dans le jardin derrière, et déclencha un feu de joie. Le peintromage sembla trouver comment se libérer du sortilège de Lily et se précipiter au pied du bûcher. Son cri de désespoir enflamma à nouveau la rage de James qui vint le saisir par le col de sa chemise. Lily se précipita assez vite pour entendre ce que lui disait James.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? murmura-t-il furieusement son nez presque collé à celui du peintromage italien. Je suis James Potter. Oh mais je vois que mon nom vous dit quelque chose. Oui, Charlus et Dorea Potter sont mes parents. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux : je suis pire. Plus irresponsable, plus irréfléchi, plus loyal, plus fidèle. Si je vous revois, ou si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un mot de vous à propos de Marlene, je vous retrouve et vous passerez l'ultime mauvais moment de votre vie… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? ajouta-t-il plus fort pour couvrir tout à fait le crépitement du feu. »

Lily vit le peintromage hocher frénétiquement la tête. Même elle, à cet instant, qui découvrait le versant le plus noir de James Potter, était prête à transplaner dans la seconde tant il l'effrayait.

Lâchant sa prise d'un coup sec, James le laissa tomber à terre en lui jetant un regard si méprisant que Lily pensa un instant qu'il allait cracher sur le corps recroquevillé du sorcier larmoyant. Puis le cri de Marlene détourna son attention. James fut aussitôt près de Marlene, et la souleva dans ses bras, comme la princesse à sauver qu'elle se savait ne pas être depuis bien longtemps.

« _Accio_ affaires de Marlene ! s'exclama Lily en le suivant. »

Un sac de voyage vola dans sa main. Elle l'ouvrit et laissa toutes les babioles qui volaient vers elle s'enfoncer dedans. Puis elle suivit James sans un regard en arrière.

« Désillusionne moi, lui souffla-t-il alors qu'ils remontaient le chemin de terre. Il ne manquerait plus que tout Godric's Hollow la visse dans cet état, marmonna-t-il en la redressant. »

Marlene avait perdu connaissance, et Lily ne chercha même pas à discuter avec lui. Elle essaya de faire du mieux qu'elle put, et rendit ses deux amis invisibles. Elle ne vit plus que la terre bouger sous les pas de James.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la rue de Godric's Hollow où les Potter habitaient. Un instant, elle se demanda comment James faisait pour porter leur amie aussi longtemps puis son attention fut détournée par son sortilège qui s'effritait. Elle essaya de recouvrir à nouveau James et Marlene de transparence, mais ne réussit qu'à maintenir Marlene invisible tout en ouvrant la lourde grille en fer forgé de la Maison des Potter.

James passa devant elle, une rougeur aux pommettes témoignant encore de sa colère. Lily ouvrit la porte d'entrée le plus rapidement possible et James fit d'abord passer la tête de Marlene qui ballotait, puis ses pieds nus et Lily claqua la porte derrière eux. Mais la voix des parents de James se fit aussitôt entendre.

« Taisez-vous ! s'écria en même temps leur fils à leur encontre.

\- James ! Oh Merlin ! Mais c'est Marlene ! s'épouvanta Mrs Potter en voulant prendre le visage de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. »

Mais James l'éloigna au même instant et entama l'ascension du grand escalier, Mrs Potter criant aussi fort que lui.

« Miss Evans, que ce… demanda à son tour Mr Potter en la retenant par le bras.

-Pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît, chuchota-t-elle en se libérant habilement de sa prise.

-Bouge-toi, Evans ! retentit la voix de James depuis les étages. Maman, je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! MAINTENANT ! hurla-t-il avant qu'une porte ne claque. »

Lily ne savait pas si ce dernier mot était destiné à Mrs Potter ou à elle-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva sur le palier alors que Mrs Potter essayait à nouveau d'enclencher la poignée de la première porte à droite.

« Veux-tu m'ouvrir, James ! s'exclama Mrs Potter en sortant sa baguette. »

Lily passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte sans difficulté. Déposée sur le lit, Marlene donna l'impression à Lily d'être endormie paisiblement. Mrs Potter voulut entrer à sa suite mais la porte claqua juste avant qu'elle n'ait franchi le seuil. La porte trembla violemment à nouveau, résistant aux sortilèges de Mrs Potter.

« Elle s'est réveillée ? lui demanda immédiatement Lily.

-Non, s'agaça aussitôt James en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Marlene… Marlene, réveille-toi, l'enjoint-il. »

Un craquement assourdissant malmena à nouveau la porte, accompagné d'un autre « JAMES ! » tonitruant de Mrs Potter. Marlene cria à son tour en se réveillant. Lily lui attrapa la main. Comme elle était glacée, elle arracha presque son gilet rouge pour en recouvrir Marlene.

« Marlene, reprit-elle doucement en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le grand lit. Tu… Tu veux quelque chose ? bafouilla-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. »

Une autre explosion fit trembler la chambre, et la panique, la colère et la peur firent partir Lily au quart de tour.

« Bordel Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour. Ouvre cette putain d'porte ! Maintenant ! MAINTENANT ! »

La porte s'ouvrit l'instant d'après et James rejoignit sa mère sur le palier en la claquant derrière lui. Le calme se fit immédiatement dans la chambre.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Lily en prenant délicatement Marlene dans ses bras. »

Comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, Lily voulut s'éloigner d'elle, mais les bras frêles de Marlene s'accrochèrent à son cou. Lily la serra à nouveau contre elle. Ses cheveux avaient un parfum étrange, ce n'était pas l'odeur de la fumée, ni même de la friture, mais plus quelque chose de chimique. Elle renifla un peu plus fort et Marlene lui donna la réponse.

« Je sens la peinture, lui souffla-t-elle.

-Oh… ne trouva qu'à répondre Lily.

-James est en colère, énonça-t-elle comme un fait.

-Il est en colère contre la terre entière depuis quelques jours, lui apprit Lily.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. »

Lily sentit sa poitrine se contracter douloureusement.

« Je n'ai pas dû arranger les choses, mais Marlene je…

-Je ne t'en veux plus Lily, soupira Marlene en s'éloignant d'elle. Il ne pouvait que t'aimer, et toi… Toi tu ne pouvais que tomber un jour ou l'autre amoureuse de lui. Moi… Moi je suis sa petite sœur, il ne me verra jamais autrement, accepta-t-elle mais sa voix s'enroua. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'apprends à vivre avec cet amour impossible comme simple illusion. »

Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer puis s'éclaircir en entendant le soupir de Marlene.

« Pourquoi Marlene ? souffla enfin Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, murmura-t-elle pour toute réponse pendant que Lily remettait une mèche de cheveux parasite derrière son oreille.

-Et mes lettres ? Je t'en ai envoyé tous les jours depuis les vacances, lui rappela Lily la voix en se brisant sur le dernier mot.

-Je voulais m'échapper, répondit Marlene sur le même ton.

-Alors…

-Alors j'ai empêché ton hibou de me retrouver, avoua Marlene en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

-Trois semaines Marlene, continua Lily. Trois semaines sans aucune nouvelle. Pas une lettre. »

Il n'y avait nul reproche dans la voix de Lily, juste une tristesse et une inquiétude sans borne.

« Tu m'avais promis qu'après Paris, tu ne me laisserais jamais plus de deux semaines sans nouvelle. Tu me l'avais promis. Je sais que…

-Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de grandir dans l'ombre de James Potter, en étant persuadée qu'il fera de toi sa reine lorsqu'il sera en âge d'être roi, que tout sera en ordre à ce moment-là, lui murmura-t-elle sur le même ton. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir ta mère t'assurer que tous tes projets sont plus que tes projets : ils sont ton avenir. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amie avec Mrs Potter, d'être comme la fille de Mrs Potter puisqu'elle te fait essayer ses bijoux, qu'elle t'emmène manger une glace, qu'elle te fait découvrir sa passion de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alors que son fils n'en peut plus de l'écouter. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… sa voix se brisa. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amie avec sa véritable reine. Moi je ne suis que sa princesse, sa petite sœur, mais toi, tu es sa reine, Lily. »

Lily regarda deux uniques larmes glisser le long des joues creuses de Marlene.

« Je suis désolée, Marlene, murmura-t-elle en retour. Je te promets que j'ai essayé de le repousser, je te le jure ! Mais…

-Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais plus, Lily, répéta Marlene en prenant sa main dans la sienne. »

Elle était si maigre que Lily eut peur de la casser.

« Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ? s'horrifia Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, répondit Marlene, comme à son habitude.

-Marlene, insista Lily.

-Je n'avais pas faim, Leonardo me priait de boire au moins un verre d'eau par jour, murmura-t-elle. »

Lily se força à rester stoïque.

« Leonardo n'avait pas à manger chez lui ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Si si, mais je n'avais pas faim, éluda-t-elle et Lily sut qu'elle ne saurait jamais tout sur cette histoire.

-Pourquoi… commença Lily mais Marlene la coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Je l'ai rencontré à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'était lui qui faisait des portraits à cinq Mornilles devant la Fontaine du Gobelin, raconta Marlene dans son habituel murmure. Il m'a offert le mien en me disant qu'il cherchait un model pour le mois de juillet, une commande, quelque chose comme ça. J'ai refusé poliment en levant les yeux au ciel, mais j'ai gardé sa carte de peintromage. Un soir, je lui ai envoyé une lettre, et il m'a répondu. Et de fil en baguette, je me suis rendue chez lui à la fin des cours.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, répéta une nouvelle fois Marlene.

-Et après ? reprit Lily avant que le silence ne s'éternise.

-Il m'a ouvert sa porte, sa maison, son atelier, ses encres chinoises, mes vêtements, son lit, finit-elle dans un souffle. Il me peignait toute la journée, il m'observait toute la journée, il m'admirait toute la journée. J'ai été la seule à exister pour lui pendant quelques semaines, Lily. J'étais peut-être un peu sa chose, mais _j'étais_, et j'étais pour quelqu'un qui me désirait. »

Lily ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce besoin qu'avait Marlene _d'être_ aux yeux de quelqu'un, comme elle le disait si bien. En _étant_ pour soi, on _était_ déjà pour le monde, selon Lily. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas souffert comme Marlene d'un amour à sens unique qui la faisait réfléchir à l'envers.

« Toi qui recherches l'amour, tu dois savoir que désirer ce n'est pas aimer, lui murmura Lily en retour.

-Mais être désirer c'est se sentir _être_, répondit Marlene de la même manière.

-Si tu étais _comme sa chose_, tu n'_étais_ pas, Marlene. Une chose n'_est _pas, elle _est là_. Elle ne vit pas, elle ne grandit pas, elle n'est pas consciente. Ton père dit toujours qu'un objet dont on ne trouve pas le cerveau et qui parle, c'est de la Magie Noire, dit Lily et elle pensa à Mrs Potter sans pouvoir croire ce que James lui avait dit.

-Je ne suis pas de la Magie Noire, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Lily se moquait de la vie sentimentale et sexuelle de Marlene dans le sens où, elle la menait comme elle l'entendait. Mais elle ne supportait pas de voir Marlene s'enfoncer dans une spirale d'illusions : Marlene associait aimer, désirer et vivre. Mais ce n'était pareil. Preuve à l'appui : son Leonardo ne chercherait jamais à la retrouver comme un vrai amant, un véritable amour, l'aurait fait.

Et James… James la sauvait parce que Marlene était sa _petite sœur_, et on fait n'importe quoi pour sa sœur, Lily le savait mieux que personne.

Lily regarda à nouveau Marlene et la scène de toute à l'heure lui revint en mémoire. Le regard hanté de son amie se posa en transparence sur ce visage désormais plus serein, et Lily la prit brusquement dans ses bras.

« Ne fais plus ça, s'il te plaît Marlene, promets-moi de toujours me répondre au moins dans la semaine ! la supplia une nouvelle fois Lily. On dirait que… On dirait que tu veux m'alarmer, que tu veux qu'on te sauve !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta faiblement Marlene.

-Si c'est toujours le problème _James_, si c'est parce que Andrew et Remus t'ont repoussée, qui t'a donné la nécessité de t'évader, je comprends, admit Lily. Mais tu ne peux pas guérir en profondeur en cherchant à attirer mon attention ou celle de James. Et puis un jour ou l'autre, on ne pourra pas te sauver, conclut Lily.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès, avoua Marlene en tremblant.

-Je sais, dit Lily. Mais parle-moi plutôt, ou bien à James.

-Jamais, refusa immédiatement Marlene.

-D'accord, d'accord, la rassura tout de suite Lily. »

La porte trouva opportun de s'ouvrir à cet instant. James entra suivi d'un homme que Lily avait rencontré ce matin même à l'église Sainte-Clémentine.

« J'ai dit au Guérisseur Meadowes que tu n'allais pas bien, Marlene, annonça James. Il a accepté de t'examiner.

-James, protesta Marlene en soupirant.

-Tais-toi, tu ne vas pas bien, répéta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière eux.

-Potter, le reprit cette fois Lily. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne détourne la tête. Lily voyait qu'il était affecté par l'état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé Marlene, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour devenir brusque et désagréable.

« Je vais attendre dehors, marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse. »

Le Guérisseur semblait mal à l'aise, et Lily choisit la pire accroche.

« Dorcas est toujours malade ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Guérie, répondit-il aussitôt. Quand je suis rentré après la messe magique, elle sautillait dans toute la maison. »

La mention de Dorcas avait au moins eu le mérite de faire revenir le Guérisseur à lui. Il posa sa mallette sur la chaise de chambre et sortit plusieurs ustensiles que Lily ne reconnut pas.

« James m'a expressément demandé de ne pas te poser de question, Marlene, mais… Tu sembles avoir perdu la moitié de ton poids.

-Je n'avais pas faim, éluda Marlene en ouvrant la bouche. »

Lily le vit plonger une espèce de trident dans la bouche de Marlene. Le trident ressortit brillant.

« Es-tu certaine que ce n'est pas autre chose ? insista-t-il en lui faisant lever les bras.

-Je voulais peut-être atteindre le ciel, avoua Marlene à demi-mot. »

Lily étouffa un hoquet de stupeur. L'art de Marlene de faire des métaphores. Le visage du Guérisseur se décomposa et ses bras retombèrent d'un coup le long de son corps.

« Pourquoi ? bafouilla Lily en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Tu le sais bien Lily, soupira Marlene en évitant son regard. Mais je suis revenue à moi puisque tu m'as retrouvée. James est en colère contre moi, donc je sais que je n'essaierai même plus de m'enfuir à nouveau de la vie, poursuivit-elle pour elle-même. Les nuits sont illuminées de jours, après tout.

-Les jours sont illuminés de nuits, la corrigea Lily. La vie est belle, pas obscure.

-Oui, oui, éluda Marlene en se retournant vers la fenêtre pour que le Guérisseur puisse sonder son dos. »

Lily garda le silence, horrifiée de comprendre la profondeur du précipice du désespoir de Marlene. Elle observa sa silhouette cadavérique s'asseoir sur la balance du Guérisseur, ledit Guérisseur secouer la tête et noter des chiffres dans son carnet. Elle observa Marlene ôter la robe de lin blanc et s'horrifia de pouvoir compter ses côtes, de deviner ses os derrière la peau translucide, de ne voir presque aucun renflement au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle se fit violence pour écouter ce que le Guérisseur avait à lui dire en privé. James avait le visage toujours aussi fermé lorsque Lily et le Guérisseur le rejoignirent dans le couloir.

« Elle ne pèse pas trente kilogrammes, souffla le Guérisseur avec un visage livide. Elle est en train de perdre ses cheveux, et sa magie est épuisée et elle... Qu'a-t-elle fait, James ? souffla le Guérisseur comme s'il étouffait.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sèchement. Je croyais qu'elle était chez Evans, et Evans croyait qu'elle était chez moi. On l'a retrouvée dans la forêt de Godric's Hollow à bidouiller des sortilèges, mentit-il en rougissant de colère.

-Miss Evans, soupira le Guérisseur, vous semblez en savoir plus que nous. »

Lily regarda les deux sorciers tout à tour. L'un voulait qu'elle parle, l'autre voulait qu'elle se taise. Et elle ne savait pas mentir.

« Marlene ne veut pas que j'en parle, chuchota-t-elle simplement. Et je n'ai qu'une parole.

-Encore trois jours et la faim l'aurait achevée, souffla le Guérisseur en la toisant.

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis allée trouver Potter, Guérisseur Meadowes. Mais si je vous en parle, ce ne fera qu'aggraver son état. Je vous promets que nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Vous pourrez vérifier à la fin des vacances, conclut Lily en regardant la porte en bois, comme si ce bois n'enfermait pas Marlene et qu'elle pouvait la voir.

-Merci Guérisseur Meadowes, reprit James en entamant la descente des escaliers pour que le sorcier le suive. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, Evans.

-Je serai avec Marlene, dit Lily. »

Elle ne prit pas le temps de les regarder s'éloigner et retourna auprès de Marlene. Elle avait revêtu sa robe et regardait par la fenêtre l'après-midi arriver.

« Peut-être que je voulais que James vienne me sauver, avoua Marlene. Peut-être que je voulais être une princesse en détresse pour la dernière fois. Mais tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est sa colère, poursuivit-elle en se retournant vers Lily. Et sa colère, je n'en veux pas. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Lily. Je vais aller mieux. »

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête. L'aspect fantomatique de Marlene l'affolait toujours autant.

« Je peux prendre une douche ? lui demanda son amie.

-Tu es plus ici chez toi que je ne le suis, la rappela Lily avec un sourire triste.

-N'en sois pas si sûre, dit Marlene de la même manière. »

Lily sentit ses joues rougir malgré elle, ce qui fit rire Marlene. Mais un vrai rire cette fois-ci. Un rire joyeux comme Lily avait rêvé de l'entendre depuis des semaines.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et James entra avec un plateau chargé d'un bol. Il posa le plateau sur le lit sans les regarder.

« C'est ton repas, lui apprit-il avec cette voix toujours autant en colère. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce avant d'avoir repris quinze bons kilos, et ne discute pas, marmonna-t-il avec un regard noir. »

Lily voulut dire quelque chose mais elle le vit se détourner de Marlene pour essuyer rageusement ses yeux. Il pleurait. Et contre ça, Lily ne savait rien faire. Elle fit un signe de tête à Marlene et rejoignit James dans le couloir.

« Potter, soupira Lily en se tournant pour fermer la porte derrière elle. Sois plus… »

Elle se retourna pour ne rencontrer que ses yeux ravagés de larmes. Désemparée, sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge et elle se laissa enlacée. Ses larmes mouillaient son t-shirt, et les soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules faisaient trembler Lily de terreur. C'était pire qu'hier soir. Ce n'était plus les bases de James Potter qui lui semblaient pourries mais aussi les murs de la maison de sa vie. Il n'était même plus _rien_, il était une ruine, une désolation.

« Je n'ai rien vu, souffla-t-il lorsque ses sanglots cessèrent. C'est ma sœur, et je n'ai rien vu, répéta-t-il en s'accrochant à elle.

-Je n'ai rien vu non plus, souffla Lily en retour.

-Meadowes a dit que tu savais quelque chose.

-Si je sais quelque chose, je ne le comprends pas, consentit Lily. »

Lily passa maladroitement ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à ce que sa respiration retrouve un rythme normal. Puis il se décolla d'elle.

« A chaque fois que je la vois, reprit-il en détournant le regard, je suis tellement en colère que je suis sur le point de lui crier qu'elle a voulu foutre sa vie en l'air.

-Tu es en colère contre…

-Contre elle, mais surtout contre moi ! s'exclama-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. Et si je me libère un instant de ces deux sources de colère, celle que je ressens contre ma mère et mon père prend le relais et sinon… je t'en veux à toi. »

Lily accusa le coup et laissa une boule s'installer dans sa gorge. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait. Mais ce n'était pas pareil de l'entendre le lui dire clairement.

« Je suis…

-Désolée ? marmonna-t-il. Moi aussi je suis désolé. Tu as vu, c'est si facile de le dire ! »

Il se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains puis soupira.

« On en reparlera plus tard, décida-t-il. En attendant, Marlene a besoin de toi. »

Lily pensa à son emploi à l'usine et se sentit prise en étau. Bien sûr que Marlene était plus importante, mais comment pouvait-elle se libérer de son contrat ?

« Je travaille à l'usine demain, lui apprit-elle du bout des lèvres. »

Elle vit James cligner des yeux, comme s'il ne savait pas que certains devaient travailler pendant les vacances pour se payer leurs manuels. Et peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas, effectivement.

« Tu ne peux pas déplacer ton travail ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-J'ai un contrat, lui précisa-t-elle.

-Mais tu es une sorcière, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Un sortilège de confusion et…

-Je ne vais pas lancer un sortilège de Confusion à mon patron ! hallucina-t-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas partir Evans, reprit-il très sérieusement. Dès que je vois Marlene, je sens la colère monter et monter et je pourrais lui dire tout et n'importe quoi ! »

Elle le considéra un instant et songea qu'il l'embarquait dans des entourloupes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« OK, souffla-t-elle. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un coup, comme s'il était soulagé de sa réponse positive.

« Je vais t'aider à rédiger une lettre de Confusion, lui proposa-t-il immédiatement.

-Laisse, Potter, je vais juste lui dire que je ne finirai pas le mois, c'est tout.

-As-tu déjà fait une lettre de Confusion ? lui demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de sa réponse. »

Il descendait déjà les escaliers et Lily le suivit pour le dissuader d'une telle idée.

« Maman ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'ils furent au premier. Maman ! Tu peux aller voir Marlene si tu veux ! lui proposa-t-il du haut des escaliers. »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre aussitôt et ils virent presque courir Mrs Potter jusqu'au deuxième étage sans même leur adresser un regard. Lily observa James, surprise de ce soudain changement d'attitude. Il avait semblé refuser catégoriquement que qui que ce soit ne voit Marlene, et là, comme si de rien n'était, il invitait sa mère à courir au chevet de leur amie ? Puis il reprit son explication de la lettre de Confusion, et Lily la vit à nouveau, cette lueur de malice qui précédait les mauvais coups des _Maraudeurs_, comme tout le monde les appelait. Et rien que pour continuer à faire vivre cette étincelle, elle accepta son plan foireux avec émerveillement.

« … il faut que ce soit lui qui l'ouvre. Et les mots vont s'imprimer dans sa tête. Comme ces derniers seront mêlés au sortilège de Confusion Empactable, il les prendra pour la réalité. Comment crois-tu qu'on a fait repousser le devoir de Potions avec Sirius ?

-Tu plaisantes ? crut rêver Lily.

-Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, il m'en voudra, avoua-t-il avec une moue que Lily trouva charmante. »

Il continua à lui expliquer la méthode mais Lily l'arrêta avec un sourire attendri.

« Le moldus n'envoient pas leur courrier par hibou, précisa-t-elle.

-Certes ! s'exclama-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte au fond du couloir. »

Lily découvrit une pièce immense. Elle balaya la salle du regard et n'en crut pas ses yeux : sur toute la longueur et la hauteur du mur s'élevaient des étagères qui ployaient sous le poids des livres parfois aussi large que son avant bras. Au milieu, la grande table supportait elle aussi des ouvrages ouverts en tout sens que James décala d'un coup de baguette. On aurait dit la Bibliothèque de Poudlard en miniature.

Mais James ne vit pas son émerveillement, sans doute trop préoccupé par cette Lettre de Confusion.

« … alors il faut que tu envoies la lettre à ta mère et qu'elle la donne à ton patron. Mais attention, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que lui lorsqu'il l'ouvrira, sinon elle risque d'être elle aussi frappé par le sortilège de Confusion Empactable. »

Lily acquiesça et le suivit dans cette folle _aventure d'une écriture_.

.

.

.

NB : Pour le chapitre précédent (Retrouver) il y avait bien sûr Marlene, qu'ils retrouvent enfin, mais aussi Lily qui retrouve l'espoir (cette "nouvelle chaleur") dans l'église de Godric's Hollow, et puis aussi James, qui retrouve ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de Maraudeurs pour dénicher les quatre noms (qui sont d'ailleurs quatre références d'artistes un peu _sorcelisé_) par je ne sais quel moyen d'ailleurs ! Bon il y a aussi James qui retrouve ses parents, et Lily qui retrouve sa professeur de Défense mais c'est moins important dans l'histoire… quoique ?

A mardi pour le dernier chapitre de la première partie !


	7. I - 7 - Ecouter

**Chapitre 7 : Ecouter**

.

_Un petit mois plus tard_,

_7 août 1977, _

.

Les bougies colorées que Lily avait ensorcelées lévitaient paresseusement dans toute la salle à manger transformée pour l'occasion en salle de bal. Une ambiance chaleureuse et paisible entourait les invités de James habillés pour l'occasion de longues robes de soirée. Lily ne faisait pas exception : la robe pourpre que Marlene lui avait prêtée faisait ressortir son teint pâle et mettaient sa taille en valeur, selon son amie. Mais pour Lily, la plus belle ce soir était sans conteste Marlene. Elle avait perdu son teint de fantôme, son sourire rose était revenu, sa silhouette retrouvait des rondeurs et elle avait fait repousser ses cheveux blonds. La robe bleu roi qu'elle avait revêtue faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs et le long de ses bras, Lily s'était amusée à l'enduire d'une crème brillante. Un bref éclat de rire de celle dont on fêté les dix-sept ans arracha un sursaut à Lily, élargissant son champ de contemplation.

James faisait tourner Marlene au milieu de la pièce et des autres danseurs. Lily le sentait toujours un peu stoïque, mais la douceur qu'il réservait à Marlene était revenue.

Marlene avait remonté la pente physiquement, même si une couche supplémentaire de peau n'aurait pas été de trop. Mentalement aussi, elle avait promis à Lily de ne plus agir de manière aussi radicale. Mais moralement… son morale ne tenait qu'à un fil, et la moindre contrariété la mettait dans un état apathique le reste de la journée. Lily et James s'étaient relayés auprès d'elle jour et nuit. Lily dormait avec elle avec ce sommeil léger qui lui permettait de se réveiller au moindre problème, et James ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle la journée. Sirius aussi s'était empressé d'aider, quoiqu'il connût Marlene moins bien que James et Lily. Et puis, la patience pouvait lui manquer. Mais il était le premier à faire l'idiot pour la faire rire car il avait plus de distance avec elle que James et Lily, et rien que pour ça, Lily l'en remerciait chaque jour.

Un nouvel éclat de rire de Marlene arracha un sourire fragile à Lily. Marlene aimait-elle toujours James ? L'avait-elle seulement réellement aimé ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une obsession, un fantasme de toujours, comme Lily l'avait longtemps cru ?

James rapprocha Marlene de lui, et la sorcière posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sa robe noire, très sobre et à la fois très distingué, se releva légèrement lorsqu'il entoura sa _petite sœur_ de ses bras. Lily le vit déposer un baiser sur son front et elle soupira en laissant reposer son menton dans sa main. Comment Marlene avait-elle fait pour ne jamais se déclarer devant tant de gentillesse à son égard ? C'était comme si son amie savait par avance que quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre, monopolisait les sentiments de James. Lily sentit ses joues rougirent à cette pensée et se trouva audacieuse à prétendre à une telle place.

Mais c'était vrai dans les deux sens après tout. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas discuté sérieusement de tout ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Qu'importe, ils auraient toute la septième année pour le faire.

« Jalouse, Lily ? chuchota la voix de Theodora à son oreille. »

Le sursaut de Lily manqua de lui faire renverser son verre. Son amie, en robe orange foncé, s'assit à côté d'elle avec cet immense sourire qui lui était caractéristique. Theodora était toujours d'excellente humeur, toujours prête à rire et à dire quelque chose pour amuser la galerie. Peut-être qu'elle soupirait à chaque passage de Sirius Black tel l'enamourée qu'elle était, mais au moins, sa joie de vivre offrait un nouveau souffle à Lily après le mois de tension qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était reposant.

« Pourquoi ? s'étonna à moitié Lily sachant bien ce dont Theodora voulait lui parler puisqu'elle l'avait fait toute l'année derrière sans voir le regard effondré de Marlene. James considère Marlene comme sa sœur. »

Lily comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Theodora s'élargir encore.

« Je parlais de Sturgis et Abigail, Lily, précisa innocemment son amie.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Lily de la même manière. »

Une seconde de silence suffit à faire rire Theodora aux éclats.

« Ah Lily, tu as beau me dire ce que tu veux, moi je sais que tu en pinces pour Potter et ce depuis bien trop longtemps pour continuer à le lui cacher.

-Tais-toi Théa, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Il le sait de toute façon, avoua-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu t'es enfin déclarée ? s'exclama-t-elle attirant l'attention de Dorcas et Hortense à quelques pas d'elles. »

Leurs deux condisciples se ruèrent aussitôt sur elle. Heureusement la musique était assez forte pour empêcher que d'autres personnes (sauf peut-être Abelard Weasley) ne les entendent.

« Quand ? demanda aussitôt Hortense son œil droit s'agitant dans son orbite comme lorsqu'elle était impatiente.

-Comment ? demanda plutôt Dorcas. _Oh James_ ! l'imita-t-elle avec une voix haut-perché si bien que Lily ne put se sentir vexée et explosa purement et simplement de rire. _Je crois que mon cœur cède face à tant de splendeur ! Tu es mon âme-sœur ! Ma vie ! Marions-nous ! Fais-moi un enfant !_

-Dorcas ! s'outra à moitié Lily en reconnaissant l'absence de limite de son amie.

-Bon, bon, soupira-t-elle en riant. C'était plutôt quelque chose comme : _James, j'ai compris ton manège. Tu veux sortir avec moi. Très bien. Sortons ensemble. Chef oui chef_ ! conclut-elle avec un espèce de salut militaire moldu que Lily leur avait appris.

-Tu n'as aucune classe, Dorcas, rétorqua Hortense d'un ton dramatique. James est un romantique derrière ses airs de mauvais garçon. Et Lily aussi aime la tendresse. Elle aura trouvé un moyen de lui parler dans l'après-midi pendant qu'elle aidait Marlene à s'habiller. Comme ça : _Oh James, je crois que tu le sais depuis longtemps. Mais toi et moi… c'est comme une évidence depuis si longtemps ! Ton parfum m'a tellement manqué pendant les vacances ! Embrasse-moi ! _»

Lily faillit s'étrangler tant elle riait et manquait de pleurer à la fois. Si seulement elle n'avait eu besoin de le revoir qu'à partir de cette après-midi, si seulement Marlene n'avait pas réquisitionné toute son attention depuis un mois, si seulement ils avaient eu tous les deux le courage de discuter. Personne mis à part James, Sirius et elle n'étaient au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Marlene parmi leur condisciple de Poudlard. Marlene avait refusé que quiconque d'autre qu'eux trois ne soient au courant pour la simple et bonne raison que _ce n'était rien._ Mais c'était surtout James qui n'avait pas voulu alerter la terre entière. Remus se serait senti coupable puisqu'il avait lui-même rompu avec Marlene après quelques semaines d'une idylle qui l'avait effrayé. Peter était en vacances chez ses grands-parents à ce moment-là et James n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter. Quant à Theodora, Hortense, Dorcas et Philomena, Lily n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour les prévenir d'agir en douceur avec leur amie. Et surtout, elle tentait de respecter le choix de Marlene.

« Mesdemoiselles, les interrompit Sirius Black ce qui arracha un soupir stupide à Theodora qui fit pouffer Lily de rire. »

Il fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil à cette dernière comme si l'attention que lui portait Theodora l'amusait particulièrement. Lily savait qu'Hortense et Dorcas ne manquait pas de compliments quant à sa prestance et pouffèrent elles aussi. Et Lily se demanda où elle avait pu trouver de pareilles amies.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, Evans, s'outra-t-il avec une main sur le cœur. Je ne cherche à dévergonder personne ce soir, seulement à faire danser ma belle-sœur, se dramatisa-t-il. »

Le petit cri de Dorcas valait tout le bonheur du monde.

« Donc c'était vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

-Quoi donc ? s'étonna Sirius avec une curiosité évidente. »

Un sourire en coin de Sirius plus tard et Hortense déballait toute la discussion qu'elles avaient eue.

« Arrêtez les filles, sourit Lily en secouant la tête. Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas…

-Mais tout le monde sait que James et Evans finiront ensemble, la coupa Sirius en posant ses bras sur les épaules de Dorcas et Theodora avec flegme. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Allez viens Evans avant qu'un Stebbins n'arrive ! s'exclama Sirius en lui attrapant la main sans qu'elle n'ait donné son accord.

-Stebbins n'est même pas là, tenta-t-elle de résister en dernier recours.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que James l'inviterait, s'amusa-t-il visiblement en la faisant tourner sur un morceau des Croque-Mitaines.

-Il a invité Sturgis, rétorqua Lily en suivant habilement ses pas.

-Sturgis est sur Abigail, il n'a pas pris de risque ! s'exclama-t-il en la faisant décoller d'un bon mètre.

-Vous êtes cinglés, s'esclaffa Lily en voltigeant. »

Elle ne pouvait plus qu'à peine rire tant le rythme de la musique s'accélérait. Sirius la fit finir en beauté avec une dizaine de tours sur elle-même sans s'arrêter.

Elle en perdit l'équilibre. Et elle se serait écrasée par terre si une main ne l'avait pas saisie à la taille au dernier instant. Elle s'apprêta à traiter Sirius d'inconscient lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux chocolat de James et que leurs nez se frôlèrent. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

« Sirius est cinglé à tous les niveaux, moi je suis seulement fou d'amour, lui murmura-t-il avec cette voix qui se voulait séductrice mais où la déchirure vibrait encore. »

Lily se serait laissé aller à l'embrasser si elle n'avait pas décidé qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'assure que Marlene allait mieux, que James allait mieux et surtout, qu'ils discutent.

Elle se contenta de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et de crocheter ses mains derrière son cou en entendant la _Valse des Pitiponks_ des Croque-Mitaines résonner.

Lily crut un instant être la source des « Oh ! » des autres. Pourtant, James et elle avaient déjà dansé ensemble de nombreuses fois lors des fêtes de la salle commune de Gryffondor, plus personne ne s'étonnaient de les voir proches. Elle tourna la tête et entendit Renald Fawley demander de quoi danser pour de vrai. Ils ne voulaient pas de slow, pas encore. La petite Maureen Monteleson qui entrerait en cinquième année de Gryffondor, à qui on avait confié la tâche de la musique, sortit un autre vinyle de la caisse en bois qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Lily la regarda distraitement mettre l'énorme disque sur le gramophone des Potter.

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'air entraînant que Sirius et James passaient leur temps à écouter dans la salle Commune. Elle se dégagea des bras de James pour prendre ses mains et les laisser tourner au rythme de _Brûler d'Amour _des Dancing Dragons. Mais il s'échappa aussitôt et elle le regarda se précipiter dans le salon des Potter à la suite de Sirius. S'engouffrant à leur suite, elle retrouva Sirius avec sa guitare dans les bras, en train de doubler la musique avec ses accords. Juste à droite, James s'était assis derrière l'immense piano à queue ouvragé, et plaquait les notes si forts, que Maureen finit par baisser le son, et chacun put écouter James et Sirius reprendre l'air. Theodora dont _Brûler d'Amour_ était la chanson préférée ne se priva pas pour chanter à tue-tête. Lily l'entendait distraitement, elle était trop concentrée, émerveillée et subjuguée par le jeu de James qui semblait redonner vie au pianiste.

.

_Un Dragon a enflammé mon cœur_

_Non non non c'était pas Cupidon_

_Un Dragon a brûlé mes entrailles_

_Oui oui oui c'était ma sorcière du Piémont !_

_._

_Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_C'est viiiivree iiiivre_

_Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_C'est viiivree liiiibre !_

_._

_Elle m'a dit : Je vais te montrer ma Magie_

_Non non non n'enlève pas ton pantalon !_

_Je lui dis : Mais que veux-tu chérie ?_

_Oui oui oui mais moi je suis romantique_

_._

_Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_C'est êêêtree fouuu_

_Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_C'est êêêtree saouuul !_

_._

_En m'éloignant de ses yeux de furie_

_Non non non je veux sortir du salon_

_Poursuivi par ce Strangulot féminin_

_Oui oui oui moi je tiens à la vie !_

_._

_Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_C'est voir en vouuus_

_Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_C'est le criii du louuup ! Ahou !_

_._

Le pont musical et le cri à la lune de Sirius laissèrent le temps à quelques sorciers de danser, de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Mais il laissa surtout le temps à deux camps de se former. Ceux pour qui, comme Theodora, faisait de la _sorcière du Piémont_ une jeune femme outrée par les propos du chanteur et qui le poursuivait à la fin, d'autres comme Benjy Fenwick, pensaient qu'au contraire c'était la jeune fille qui voulait dévergonder un pauvre sorcier innocent. La chanson alimentait depuis des mois une petite guerre des sexes à Poudlard qui avait fait mourir Lily de rire.

_._

_Deux ans après assis aux Trois Balais_

_Non non non je veux pas voir ton patron_

_Elle me dit : J'repars au Ministère._

_Oui oui oui j'ramène les gosses à la maison !_

_._

_Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_C'est quoiii pour vouuus ?_

_Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_Pour nouuus c'est touuut !_

_._

Lily entendit les gens applaudir à tout rompre autour d'elle, mais elle garda son regard fixé sur le piano. Elle avait déjà entendu Sirius faire le pitre avec sa guitare dans la salle commune entouré d'une dizaine de jeunes filles enamourées (dont Theodora). Mais James ne se prêtait pas au jeu. Lily avait ouï dire que James jouait du piano, mais elle ne s'était pas attardée à savoir si c'était la vérité.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait et tout de suite capta son regard. Un instant, elle pensa le rejoindre puis elle le vit bondir sur ses pieds et se précipiter sur elle en regardant nulle part et partout à la fois.

« Où est Marlene ? s'exclama-t-il pour couvrir la musique. »

Lily se retourna vers la salle. Aucune trace de la robe bleue de Marlene. Elle repéra une chevelure blonde et fut un instant rassurée avant de reconnaître Philomena.

« Je vais regarder à l'étage, va dehors, lui indiqua-t-il en se précipitant vers l'escalier. »

Lily s'élança dans le petit couloir entre la cuisine et la salle à manger et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre de la nuit, puis remarqua une silhouette assise sur le bord de la terrasse.

« Marlene, souffla-t-elle sans y croire.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, lui répondit une voix lasse. »

Lily choisit de ne pas lui répondre. _C'est impossible_, aurait agacé Marlene. _Je vais essayer_, était un mensonge. Son regard resta bloqué sur le dos de Marlene assez longtemps pour entendre soupirer son amie.

Les étoiles et la lune firent briller les mèches sorties du chignon de Marlene, et Lily se décida à s'approcher. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie, entre les barreaux métalliques qui entouraient la terrasse surélevée. Marlene avait passé ses jambes de chaque côté d'une barre de fer et regardait l'horizon sombre.

« Je crois… reprit Marlene sans quitter le fond du jardin du regard. Je suis même sûre en fait que je suis enceinte, finit-elle dans un souffle. »

La surprise paralysa Lily. Marlene enceinte ?

« Mais je ne veux pas d'enfant, pas avec la guerre qui se prépare, dit aussitôt Marlene. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre, tu sais mieux que personne que les Pro-Sang-Pur ne se privent plus de chasser les Nés-Moldus.

-Mais… voulu protester Lily mais Marlene ne la laissa pas finir.

-Ce _Lord Voldemortadelle_ les mène par le bout du nez et dans deux ans, si on ne fait rien, ils t'enverront toi, et tous les autres Nés-Moldus au fond d'un tombeau.

-Et Leonardo ? demanda inutilement Lily.

-Oh Lily, soupira Marlene. Leonardo a fait passer l'incendie des tableaux pour une attaque de Mangemorts et il s'est envolé dans la nature sans un mot pour moi. Il se fiche de ce bébé.

-Mais Marlene, tu ne vas pas…

-Je ne garderai pas ce bébé, Lily, répéta Marlene en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Mais tu peux le faire adopter ! Tu peux sauver ce bébé, Marlene ! Tu… essaya de la raisonner Lily.

-Mais je veux sauver ce bébé, Lily. Je le sauve de la guerre, chuchota-t-elle en attrapant sa main. »

Un silence pesant entoura un instant les deux sorcières.

« Même Mrs Potter, qui pourtant a mis des années à avoir James, a accepté mon choix, lui avoua Marlene en reportant son attention sur l'horizon noire.

-Tu lui en as déjà parlé ? s'étonna Lily qui savait combien l'opinion de Mrs Potter à son propos avait de l'importance pour Marlene.

-Je savais que tu essaierais de me dissuader, répondit-elle. »

Puis un rire désabusé s'échappa des lèvres de Marlene.

« Elle voulait me faire épouser James, lui apprit Marlene en secouant misérablement la tête. Je lui ai rappelé que ce n'était pas moi que James voulait épouser. Elle m'a dit qu'il le ferait quand même, pour moi. Puis elle a dû se rendre compte de son propos et elle m'a dit que je pouvais bien élever ce bébé toute seule, qu'on était dans d'autres temps, que j'étais assez débrouillarde. Je lui ai dit qu'on savait toutes les deux que les sorciers ne pensaient pas de cette façon. Alors je lui ai expliqué pourquoi, de toute façon, je ne garderais pas cet enfant. »

Lily se surprit à imaginer Marlene avec un bébé dans les bras. Mais c'était encore plus étrange d'imaginer James et Marlene mariés. Son estomac se tordit tout seul.

« Donc tu vas avorter, souffla Lily sans la regarder.

-Oui, répondit Marlene de la même manière. Mrs Potter a acheté la potion qu'il me fallait _Chez_ _Selwyn, Potions et Poisons_ dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Selwyn n'était pas en procès ? s'étonna Lily en grimaçant.

-Lily, reprit-elle avec le même rire désabusé. Toutes les vieilles familles Sangs-Purs vont se fournir chez elle. Félixérie Malefoy y est allée l'année dernière, et ma cousine Amalia est une habituée. Sylvestra Selwyn est une faiseuse d'ange : mêmes les vieilles sorcières que leur mari ne touche plus vont s'arranger avec elle pour ne plus avoir _ce bébé qui s'est fait tout seul_.

-Mais c'est horrible, souffla Lily sans y croire.

-Elle leur est bien utile, tous ses procès se finissent par un acquittement ou un non-lieu. »

Marlene s'extirpa du quadrillage de barreau de fer comme si c'était une cage et monta sur la barrière. Lily se releva à son tour et regarda Marlene balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle.

« Mais j'aurai des enfants, Lily, dit-elle. J'en aurai même sept, lui apprit Marlene avec des yeux brillants. Ma mère en voulait sept, mais ma Grand-mère Helena, la mère de mon père, a fait un tel scandale lorsque Matthew est né, parce que, tu comprends, il y avait déjà Mathias et _qu'il ne faut pas diviser l'héritage familiale_, que ma mère n'a pas osé insister. Elle est bien gentille, ma Grand-mère Helena, mais bien trop traditionnelle, soupira Marlene en secouant la tête. Mais moi, Lily, lorsque la guerre sera finie, lorsque Voldemachinchose croupira à Azkaban, j'aurai sept enfants.

-Pourquoi sept ? s'étonna Lily avec un nouveau sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, éluda Marlene avec un sourire. Parce que je serai bercée par un monde de sérénité. »

Lily sourit véritablement en regardant Marlene pour la première fois depuis le début de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Si Marlene avait retrouvé son lexique grandiloquent, tout irait mieux. Tout allait mieux.

« Tu veux vraiment te foutre en l'air ! s'exclama la voix de James derrière elle, faisant sursauter Lily. »

Lily se tourna aussitôt vers la porte pour voir James marcher à grands pas vers elles.

« Parle-moi au sur un autre ton, gronda aussitôt Marlene en se tournant vers lui.

-Monter sur cette barrière, les pieds au-dessus du vide, s'exclama-t-il toujours autant énervé. Tu n'as pas trouvé plus simple pour… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? s'exaspéra-t-il en la ramenant sur la terre ferme. »

Lily n'avait jamais vu Marlene s'énerver contre James. D'ordinaire, elle soupirait et attendait qu'il se calme. Ou bien, elle tournait en dérision ce qu'il lui reprochait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? reprit-elle sur le même ton. Merlin James, tu es tellement aveugle ! s'exaspéra-t-elle à son tour. Je vais t'apprendre ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je suis folle de toi depuis que j'ai sept ans ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime… répéta-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas. »

James fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, foudroyé. Lily le vit chercher son regard et elle ne put que lui retourner un visage désolé. Il sembla croire à une blague, puis devint livide.

« Tu… bafouilla-t-il complètement perdu.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans, par Merlin ! réalisa-t-elle à voix haute sans y croire. J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à chercher ton attention, à t'aimer en secret ! Je suis devenue folle lorsque tu m'as demandé ce que Lily pensait de toi ! J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu les vifs d'or qui entouraient tes initiales et celles de Lily sur tes cours ! J'ai pété les plombs après les BUSE lorsque tu t'es déclaré à elle de la façon la plus pitoyable qui soit ! Et cette année... Merlin, cette année j'ai vraiment essayé de passer à autre chose, et j'y suis presque arrivée ! J'ai juste eu… un moment de faiblesse comme on dit, conclut-elle en chuchotant. »

Lily regarda tour à tour James et Marlene. Etonnamment, ce n'était pas son amie qui pleurait. Marlene avait dû cesser d'aimer James au moment où elle le lui avait dit. Lily se sentit plus légère maintenant que James connaissait les sentiments de Marlene à son égard et en même temps, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, lorsqu'elle rencontra son visage à nouveau ravagé par toutes sortes de sentiments contradictoires, elle pria pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas à nouveau.

« Je ne savais pas, souffla-t-il sans la quitter du regard. »

Lily savait que cette phrase était autant pour elle que pour Marlene. Se sentant décidément de trop, elle voulut reculer mais ses pieds lui semblèrent peser une tonne.

« Non, non tu ne pouvais pas savoir, soupira Marlene. J'ai fait attention à ce que tu ne l'apprennes jamais. Merlin, le plus dure a été d'être amie avec la fille que tu aimes… Je ne pouvais même pas la détester, fit-elle en riant jaune. »

James reporta aussitôt son regard sur Marlene avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Lily crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux.

« Cesse de te tourmenter, James, souffla Marlene en voulant s'approcher de lui mais il recula aussitôt, comme brûlé. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-J'aurais pu…

-Qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Me dire dans le blanc des yeux que je serais toujours ta petite sœur ? Tu l'as fait des centaines de fois, soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée. N'y pense plus. Je t'aime presque comme mes frères maintenant. »

Lily regarda Marlene rentrer dans la maison sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire, de toute façon, sous le regard brûlant de larmes de James Potter ?

« C'est parce que Marlene est amoureuse de moi que tu es partie lorsque… commença-t-il mais Lily le coupa aussitôt.

-Tais-toi, le supplia-t-elle presque.

-Evans je…

-C'est son anniversaire, l'implora à nouveau Lily. Pas ce soir, fuit-elle. »

Elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais James semblait bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Lily, j'attends depuis des semaines ! se désespéra-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Tout à l'heure, le pria-t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir la porte mais James retenait son poignet. »

Il était si proche d'elle que son parfum lui faisait perdre ses résolutions.

« Ce n'est pas qu'à cause de Marlene, avoua-t-elle en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Alors pourquoi tu… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Lily sentit son nez craquer.

« Bordel ! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ledit appendice. Bordel, Sirius ! La vache, ça fait super mal !

-La vache ? répéta bêtement Sirius qui avait proviendentiellement passé sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. J'espère que ce n'est pas mon nouveau surnom, Evans, sinon…

-Tu m'as pété l'nez, abruti de Veracrasse ! rugit-elle en sentant un liquide chaud poisser ses doigts.

-Ahh _abruti de Veracrasse_, c'est plus classique mais c'est déjà plus imagé, ne trouva qu'à répondre Sirius sous le regard noir de James. »

Lily le vit d'ailleurs sortir sa baguette en la pointant sur son nez. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch que son nez eut l'air de se casser à nouveau sous la baguette de James.

« Merdeee ! s'écria-t-elle en sentant la douleur l'enrager. »

Des picotements tout autour de son nez lui apprirent qu'on avait nettoyé le sang qui avait coulé et qu'elle était maintenant libre de jeter un Tête-Chauve à cet imbécile de Sirius Black. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, puisque celui-ci s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes en criant à tue-tête : « ON VA SOUFFLER LE GATEAAAU ! ». Lily le suivit en évitant habilement la main de James qui ne fit que glisser le long de son bras.

Le _Joyeux anniversaire_ suivit le passage du gâteau qui vola tout seul jusqu'à la table du salon. Marlene était assise au milieu du grand canapé, son visage pétillait derrière les dix-sept bougies, qu'elle s'empressa de compter.

« Vas-y Marly, souffle ! s'exclama Dorcas qui tenait son polaroïd devant elle. »

Lily regarda Marlene joindre les mains, faire son vœu, et éteindre toutes les bougies d'un souffle. L'appareil de Dorcas fit un bruit de pétard qui se perdit parmi les applaudissements. Aussitôt, un énorme paquet apparut dans les mains de Marlene. Lily vit ses grands yeux bleus chercher lesquels des invités lui avaient offert le cadeau emballé de papier doré. Elle dut repérer ses amies de Gryffondor qui riaient en chuchotant avant d'arracher le papier le plus vite possible. Une magnifique cape en velours bleu saphir surmontée d'un col brodé d'or enveloppa bientôt ses épaules, et chacun put s'extasier sur le vêtement. Puis une petite boîte rectangulaire voleta jusqu'à elle.

« On s'est dit que tu aimerais venir avec tout le monde, lui apprit Benjy lorsqu'elle ouvrit un petit carton.

-Les Croque-Mitaines ? s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant jusqu'au Serdaigle qu'elle étouffa dans ses bras. Mais je croyais que le concert était complet !

-Mon cousin me devait… Qu'importe, elle est à toi ! s'exclama-t-il en riant avec les autres. »

Marlene avait été une des rares à ne pas avoir de place pour le concert de Pré-au-Lard parce qu'elle s'y était prise trop tard : le concert était complet, et c'était malheureusement le seul que les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient aller voir pendant les cours.

Emmeline, Flavius, Renald et Barthénoïda finirent eux aussi écrasés entre ses bras. Les Poufsouffles présents lui offrirent des friandises à n'en plus finir quant à Maureen Monteleson, les Maraudeurs et les autres invités, ils s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un vinyle des Dancing Dragons. Vinyle que Theodora jalousa sur le champ.

Lily les regarda tous sauter dans tous les sens lorsque Marlene fit tourner ce vinyle. La trentaine d'invités fit voler les derniers grains de poussière qui avait pu s'installer dans la pièce tant ils tapaient des pieds sur le parquet. Assise plus loin, Lily souriait largement. Puis la main de Theodora la sortit de son calme, et elle rejoignit les autres pour danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps était passé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la plupart des invités étaient rentrés chez eux par Cheminette. Il ne restait que les Maraudeurs, Benjy et Emmeline qui dormaient à moitié sur l'un des canapés du salon, la petite Maureen, que tout un chacun adorait, qui était toujours fidèle à son poste, derrière la musique, Sturgis et Abigail qui exploraient le fond de la bouche de l'autre, les trois filles Fawley et leur cousin Renald. Ses amies de dortoirs, Dorcas, Hortense, Theodora, Philomena et Marlene, occupaient maintenant seules la piste de danse improvisée. Lily fit quelques pas en arrière pour les regarder s'amuser et attraper le polaroïd de Dorcas pour immortaliser l'instant.

Le bruit de pétard les fit ses retourner, et Lily récupéra la photo qui tardait à apparaître. Dorcas la plongerait dans le Potion à photo-magique plus tard pour révéler la photo animée.

Dorcas bailla bruyamment.

« On dirait un dragon enrhumé, Meadowes, l'apostropha Sirius Black depuis la caisse de Bièreaubeurre dans laquelle il se servait.

-Le dragon enrhumé t'envoie faire un tour dehors, Black ! répliqua vertement Dorcas.

-Tu veux m'accompagner ? lui demanda-t-il en venant mettre un bras sur ses épaules. »

Lily vit Theodora se décomposer en voyant Dorcas rougir bêtement. James arriva derrière lui et le bouscula sans ménagement. Le vieux rire de Sirius brisa le silence embarrassant.

« T'es marrante, Meadowes, se contenta-t-il de dire en sortant un paquet de cigarettes moldues de sa poche.

-Passe-moi en une, Black, au lieu de dire des conneries, lui intima Lily en levant les yeux au plafond.

-On rackette encore, Evans ? demanda-t-il avec ce même sourire en coin qu'il réservait à toutes ses blagues.

-Juste toi et tes imbécilités, lui rétorqua Lily en lui prenant la cigarette des mains. »

Lily l'alluma d'un coup de baguette et inspira largement la fumée. Un instant, la fatigue s'envola, puis elle revint lorsqu'elle rencontra la grimace de James.

« C'est dégueulasse votre truc, marmonna Philomena en agitant sa main devant elle pour faire partir la fumée.

-Mais non, c'est moldu ! s'extasia Hortense. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius en rougissant. »

Lily remarqua l'agacement de Theodora et donna un coup de coude à Hortense, mais cette dernière n'en vit rien. La toux monumentale d'Hortense donna néanmoins à rire à tout le monde.

« C'est pas pour les petites filles, ça, s'amusa Sirius qui proposa sa cigarette à Theodora avec un clin d'œil. »

Lily fut sûre que Theodora, qui refusait catégoriquement qu'elle fume dans le dortoir et même en sa présence, accepta la cigarette de Sirius juste pour poser ses lèvres là où Sirius avait posé les siennes. La même toux que celle d'Hortense amusa à nouveau Sirius qui reprit son bâton diabolique habilement.

Lily secoua la tête sans savoir si elle devait être amusée elle aussi ou au contraire soupirer devant l'air malin de Sirius.

Theodora rentra rapidement après, sans doute embêtée d'avoir manqué sa chance de briller auprès de son _amour de toujours_, Philomena et Hortense la suivirent quelques instants plus tard.

« Je rentre, moi aussi, bailla à nouveau Dorcas. Bon anniversaire encore une fois, Marlene.

-Je vais te raccompagner quand même, lui proposa galamment Sirius. »

Marlene pouffa de rire derrière sa main et Lily leva les yeux au ciel. James rejoignit Remus dans l'autre pièce avec un sourire faussement désespéré aux lèvres. Les Meadowes habitaient juste en face des Potter, Dorcas n'avait qu'à traverser la rue pour être chez elle.

« J'ai envie de m'étendre sur un bon lit moelleux, je monte me coucher, Lily, lui chuchota Marlene en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? lui demanda aussitôt Lily.

-Non, non. James ne t'a pas lâchée des yeux ce soir, il veut te parler, lui répliqua Marlene en chuchotant pour que les quelques personnes encore éveillées ne l'entendent pas.

-Il attendra, rétorqua aussitôt Lily.

-Il t'attend depuis des mois, Lily, lui reprocha gentiment Marlene. Je sais qu'il sera heureux avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

James avait reprit la Bièreaubeurre de Sirius et regardait Dorcas et son ami quitter la salle à manger. Son regard tomba alors sur Lily, et ils se dévisagèrent, un maigre sourire au visage.

« OK, souffla finalement Lily en fermant les yeux. »

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, Marlene était en train de souhaiter une bonne nuit aux derniers invités encore éveillés. Lily vit Remus virer à l'écarlate lorsque Marlene s'adressa à lui, James se contenter d'un signe de la main, sans doute pour maintenir une certaine distance physique avec elle. Marlene fit comme si tout était normal, et finit par repasser devant Lily. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, mais Lily vit ses yeux brillant de larmes et se sentit un instant coupable.

« Va voir James, il t'attend, lui souffla-t-elle encore une fois. Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire de votre part : la possibilité d'enfin avancer, lui précisa-t-elle en lui pressant la main avec douceur. »

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête et de laisser Marlene se diriger vers l'escalier monumental de la Maison des Potter. _Va voir James, il t'attend_. Bien sûr que James l'attendait. Et elle le faisait patienter depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle attendit tout de même de ne plus voir Marlene pour se diriger vers James. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard.

« Nous n'avons même pas partagé une danse complète, lui rappela-t-elle en lui tendant sa main droite.

-Nous n'avons pas dansé ensemble du tout, précisa-t-il.

-La faute à qui ? rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Aux Dancing Dragons, répliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident. »

Il se leva toutefois sans pousser la discussion et lui prit la main. La chaleur de sa paume rappela à Lily combien sa désinvolture lui avait manqué. Ce qui n'était pas du tout cohérent, mais passons.

Il avait ce regard brûlant de questions contenues qui embrasait chacun des membres de Lily, quelque chose de violent, de presque sauvage qu'elle craignait de faire exploser tout en le désirant ardemment. Et c'était si fort qu'elle sentait tout son corps trembler à l'idée de ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Parce que c'était évident que James poserait ses questions. Peut-être ce soir, peut-être demain.

Lorsqu'ils furent au milieu de la grande pièce, elle se rapprocha de lui pour passer ses mains derrière son cou. Elle remercia intérieurement ses chaussures à talons hauts de lui permettre cet exploit, et remarqua un éclat d'amusement dans le regard chocolat de James. Elle lui retourna le même lorsqu'il glissa ses bras derrière elle. Il arrêta ses mains dans le bas de son dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses, et Lily crut réellement que son dos s'enflammait. La gorge sèche, elle chercha par où commencer mais ne trouva pas quel fil prendre. Alors elle ne dit rien, en espérant qu'il saurait par où commencer leur discussion.

La musique les enveloppa. Personne, mis à part James et elle, n'était encore assez réveillé pour s'en rendre compte mais Maureen continuait de surveiller le gramophone. Lily la voyait préparer un autre vinyle et entendit la musique s'éteindre. Décidément, ils arrivaient toujours à se retrouver quand tout était fini.

Mais la _Valse des Pitiponks_ des Croque-Mitaines, la chanson sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu danser, résonna faiblement. Lily dénoua ses bras du cou de James sans le lâcher du regard. Elle plaça sa main gauche sur son épaule, et le laissa les guider comme il savait le faire. Oh non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble, mais c'était certainement la première fois qu'ils le vivaient de cette façon. Son cœur cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter James, elle avait chaud et froid à la fois : elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien.

« J'ai rêvé de faire ça toute la soirée, lui souffla finalement James en la faisant sauter comme seuls les sorciers savent le faire.

-De danser ? Mais tu l'as fait toute la soirée, s'étonna bêtement Lily, ce qui la fit rougir comme une débutante.

-De te tenir dans mes bras, souffla James sans relever la réponse stupide de Lily.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle de la même manière.

-Me tenir dans tes bras ou que je te tienne dans mes bras ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malin.

-Les deux, dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

-Et tu n'as rêvé que de cela ? s'étonna-t-il faussement en plaçant sa main un peu plus bas dans son dos.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, oui. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais me dire ce dont toi, tu as rêvé. J'aurai alors de nouvelles possibilités en tête.

-Je pourrais, avoua James en la faisant à nouveau sauter. »

Il ne lui faciliterait par la tâche. Mais après tout, s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas été James Potter et elle ne voulait personne d'autre que lui.

« Mais tu ne le feras pas, reconnut-elle en souriant.

-Je l'ai déjà assez fait depuis deux ans, lui rappela-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Certes, ne trouva qu'à répondre Lily. »

Puis ils laissèrent la musique s'éteindre doucement sans pour autant s'arrêter de danser sur un rythme imaginaire. Maureen devait toujours être aux commandes puisqu'un autre air emplit la salle à manger transformée en salle de bal. James fronça les sourcils, mais Lily se décomposa avant de trouver là matière à mettre le doigt sur leurs sentiments.

« C'est le vinyle que j'ai eu pour mes seize ans, lui souffla-t-elle. C'est moldu, lui apprit-elle. »

Elle fit à nouveau glisser ses mains sur sa nuque, et le laissa écouter les paroles. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent à écouter et à s'écouter.

« _Love of my life, you've hurt me._

_You've broken my heart _

_And now you leave me._

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back,_

_Don't take it away from me _

_Because you don't know _

_What it means to me._

-Quel groupe est-ce ? demanda-t-il la voix enrouée.

-Queen, _Love of my life_, souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de caresser sa pommette parfaitement rasée. Je sais que j'ai merdé ce matin-là, se lança-t-elle sans savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Mais… Bon d'abord il y avait Marlene, et puis j'avais peur.

-Tu avais peur ? s'étonna-t-il en se crispant. Je venais de te dévoiler d'une façon dont je ne l'avais jamais faite ce que je ressens pour toi… Et tu avais peur ? s'étonna-t-il à nouveau.

-C'était… reprit-elle désemparée. C'était trop fort, tu comprends ? J'ai eu le vertige, j'ai paniqué. Mais ça m'a fait… ça m'a fait autant mal qu'à toi, avoua-t-elle en se rapprochant davantage de lui si c'était possible.

-_Love of my life, don't leave me._

_You've taken my love,_

_You now desert me._

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back,_

_Don't take it away from me _

_Because you don't know _

_What it means to me._

-Je ne savais juste pas tout ce que tu apprenais à propos de tes parents, reprit-elle en voyant son visage se fermer. J'aurais peut-être été plus délicate si… Non, en fait j'en sais rien.

-Ne me parle pas d'eux ce soir, ils sont à Moscou, dit-il en commençant à trembler plus de fureur que d'amour.

-Il faudra bien que tu parles avec eux un jour, comme nous parlons enfin ensemble, lui souffla-t-elle tout de même.

-Ils m'ont menti, dit-il simplement en resserrant sa prise sur elle.

-Tout le monde ment un peu, nuança Lily.

-Moi je ne mens jamais, réfuta-t-il aussitôt et Lily retrouva ce caractère buté qu'elle adorait détester.

-Nous avons passé ce dernier mois à mentir à tout le monde pour que Marlene n'ait à parler à personne de sa mésaventure, lui rappela Lily avec un sourire triste.

-Mais c'est totalement différent !...

-Tout le monde ment, James, lui révéla-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. La nuit où j'ai dormi avec toi, tu disais que _c'était de ta faute_. A qui mens-tu, James, pour te croire responsable de tous les maux du monde ? A toi-même ?

-Je… voulut-il dire mais c'était sans doute trop difficile. »

Il ferma les yeux et serra Lily contre lui si fort, qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Elle retrouva cette odeur de sous-bois et de fleurs des champs, et sentit un millier de frissons la faire trembler à nouveau. Ce n'était pas humain comme réaction.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir parlé dans mon sommeil, marmonna-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. »

Lily n'insista pas. Ce n'était apparemment pas le moment de pousser James à se confier.

« En parlant de cette soirée-là, se souvint Lily à nouveau curieuse. Qu'avais-tu noté sur ce bout de parchemin ? Vers où voulais-tu mener notre discussion ?

-Evans, reprit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu avais dit mot pour mot : _Voyons voir si tu vas réussir à m'attirer là où tu le veux ce soir_…

-Ne me dis pas… commença-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, sentant l'entourloupe venir.

-J'ai d'ailleurs réussi mon pari, souffla-t-il en sortant un morceau de parchemin froissé de sa poche. »

_Dans mon lit_, lut-elle en riant aux éclats de cette audace désinvolte. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire de pari avec James Potter, mais Merlin, elle ne le pensait pas à ce point.

-A ma décharge, précisa-t-il, je n'ai pas fait exprès de gagner. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'hier soir en retrouva le papier dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. »

Elle choisit, sinon de le croire, de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Puis elle baissa un instant les yeux pour puiser son courage dans les mots de Freddy Mercury.

« Que veux-tu, Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage vers lui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on ait la même relation que l'année dernière, Evans, dit-il simplement. Je ne veux pas qu'on se prenne la tête pour un oui, ou pour un non. Je ne veux pas me demander chaque matin si tu me souriras ou si on finira par réveiller tous les fantômes de Poudlard en hurlant plus fort l'un que l'autre. »

Comme il ne lui disait pas clairement ce qu'il voulait, Lily n'osait pas en espéré trop et trop rapidement. Elle choisit de lui laisser encore le choix.

« On ne sera plus jamais en sixième année, lui répondit-elle. »

Il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire puisqu'il resserra sa prise dans le bas de son dos.

« Les choses sérieuses commencent après tout, poursuivit-elle.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu es sûre ? s'assura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Je veux qu'on rit comme des gosses sur des choses d'adultes, je veux entendre à nouveau ton rire et que tu reprennes tes coups tordus avec Sirius, que tu nous fasses mourir de rire avec tes blagues foireuses, lui avoua-t-elle très vite. »

Elle crut qu'il allait enfin l'embrasser, mais lorsqu'il fut à un souffle de sa bouche, il baissa le regard, comme pris en faute.

« Cette robe est indécemment parfaite, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin et Lily remarqua qu'il regardait son décolleté. L'échancrure n'est pas trop franche pour être vulgaire, ni trop timide pour m'empêcher d'y voir clair. »

Lily sentit ses joues rougir et éclata de rire. Elle l'aurait giflé l'année dernière, mais ce soir, c'était cette blague qu'elle attendait.

« _You will remember_

_When this is blown over,_

_And everything's all by the way._

_When I grow older_

_I will be there at your side _

_To remind you how I still love you._

_I still love you. »_

Leurs yeux pétillaient, elle en était sûre. Ce soir était une promesse pour l'année prochaine. Lily rentrait chez ses parents demain, Marlene dans sa valise. Elle ne retrouverait ses camarades que le 1er septembre à la Gare de King's Cross.

« _Back, hurry back,_

_Please, bring it back home to me _

_Because you don't know _

_What it means to me._ »

Ils ne s'embrasseraient pas ce soir. Elle le savait à son plus grand désespoir. Ils avaient deux petites semaines pour se remémorer chacun de leur côté l'année passée et ne pas reproduire le même schéma dévastateur. C'était amplement suffisant mais terriblement nécessaire pour comprendre comment tout avait dérapé.

_Love of my life._

_Love of my life._

.

.

.

.

NB : Fin de la première partie mais quelques éclaircissements et quelques mystères toujours présents !

Pour le chapitre 6 _sauver_, on pouvait penser à Marlene bien sûr, qui cherche à être sauvée et que James et Lily sauvent, et puis à cette autre sens que Lily puis Marlene donnent au mot sauver dans le chapitre 7

A samedi pour le chapitre 8 qui sera le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie et qui reprendra un an et demi plus tôt, en février 1976 !


	8. II - 8 - Etre repoussé(e)

**DEUXIEME PARTIE : JAMES**

**.**

**Chapitre 8 : Être repoussé(e)**

.

_Un an et demi plus tôt, _

_Février 1976,_

_Poudlard, _

.

Un rayon de lumière fit briller les longs cheveux roux de Lily, ce qui éblouit James. Elle cligna des yeux, sans doute gênée par tant de lumière. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait arrêté sa prise de note. Le Professeur McGonagall parlait depuis des heures du Sortilège de Disparition, que James savait exécuter parfaitement depuis que des Bombabouses avaient malencontreusement explosées dans le dortoir l'année dernière. Il connaissait par cœur le « _Evanesco !_ » nécessaire pour réussir le sortilège. Cette formule ressemblait étrangement à _Evans_ d'ailleurs… Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie de vouloir diminuer radicalement le nombre de leurs blagues ces temps-ci. De les faire _disparaître_.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa voisine, qui devait sans doute être Marlene, et James ne vit plus son minois agréable. Il put néanmoins apercevoir une barrette avec une forme étrange dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Puis tout disparu, tout s'_evanescit_, s'_evanuit_ avec le retour d'Evans. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient encore plus pétillants que dans ses souvenirs et pourtant, lesdits souvenirs dataient de tout à l'heure. De même que sa lèvre rose, et son visage lumineux. Mais à chaque fois…

« Elles se moquent de toi, lui souffla Sirius en laissant les quatre pattes de sa chaise retrouver le sol.

-Pardon ? s'étonna James en sortant de sa contemplation. »

Il revint poser les yeux sur l'objet de ses pensées et remarqua que Lily ne suivait plus du tout le cours, mais regardait au contraire dans sa direction en riant. Par Morgane, elle l'avait grillé. Il chercha à remettre ses cheveux en place pour se donner une contenance et il la vit lever les yeux au plafond en donnant un coup de coude à sa voisine. La tête blonde de Marlene apparut à l'instant, les joues écarlates.

Il fit un signe discret à Marlene, histoire de détourner l'attention.

« Une plume ? articula-t-il silencieusement en cachant la sienne sous son bras.

-Quoi ? articula-t-elle de la même manière.

-As-tu une plume ? chuchota-t-il bien conscient qu'il devait être ridicule. »

Il reçut un coup de coude de Sirius qui lui désigna McGonagall d'un signe de main. Elle le fixait silencieusement, un simple sourcil arqué au dessus de ses lunettes carrées.

« Mr Potter, commença-t-elle alors qu'il sentait la répartie de son professeur de Métamorphose arriver. Miss Evans est-elle plus apte que moi à vous apprendre le Sortilège de Disparition ? Ou bien est-ce la seule façon que vous avez trouvé pour attirer son attention avant la date fatidique du 14 février ? »

Ah celle-là, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Tant pis.

« Professeur, ne soyez pas jalouse, vous avez la première place dans mon cœur. Comment pouvez-vous douter de moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tragique avec une main sur le cœur. Je demandais simplement une plume à Marlene. »

Il entendit les rires étouffés de ses camarades et en conclut que sa diversion avait pris. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Evans apprenne qu'il passait les heures de Métamorphoses à l'observer depuis le début de l'année. Elle le prendrait pour un type bizarre si ce n'est un obsédé. Déjà que Sirius s'en était rendu compte, ce n'était pas encore le moment d'en avertir toute l'école.

« Mr Potter, je vais omettre de ma mémoire votre première phrase pour ne pas vous retirer de points, soupira de dépit Minerva McGonagall. Puis je vous demanderai de m'expliquer l'utilité de posséder une plume, si vous en demandez une, à Miss McKinnon.

-Elle est cassée, professeur, mentit-il en voyant Sirius agiter ladite plume sous son nez. Vraiment, ce n'est plus la qualité de…

-Cessez de faire perdre leur temps à vos camarades, Mr Potter, et montrez-nous plutôt comment effectuer une Sortilège de Disparition correctement. Venez, l'invita-t-elle à aller au bureau. »

Content de se dégourdir les jambes, il se leva rapidement et fit un sourire malin à Sirius. Il fit un clin d'œil à Marlene, sûr que sa petite sœur, comme il aimait l'appeler, s'amuserait de ses pitreries.

McGonagall fit apparaître un tas de fiente dans la cage de son hibou, venant sans aucun doute de la volière, avant de le lui désigner. James se demanda s'il pouvait ironiser sur le fait qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse son ménage avant de s'en empêcher. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle fasse de nouveaux sous-entendus sur l'attention particulière qu'il portait à Lily Evans depuis la rentrée.

« _Evanesco_ ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur les saletés. »

Celle-ci sembla aspirer les fientes de hibou, puis la cage fut parfaitement propre. C'était tellement facile qu'il s'amusa de voir les visages stupéfaits de ses camarades. Il salua humblement son public d'une courbette avant de se tourner vers le professeur McGonagall dont il voyait l'agacement dans son froncement de sourcil.

« Mr Potter, dit-elle avec une voix sèche qui fit dire à James qu'elle n'était pas dans un de ses bons jours. Vous êtes peut-être assez doué en Métamorphose pour vous permettre de ne pas écouter mes cours, mais j'ignore si Miss McKinnon et Miss Evans ont vos capacités. Aussi, vous demanderai-je à l'avenir, de ne pas perturber leur prise de note. Et ma foi, puisque vous maîtrisez parfaitement ce sortilège, une retenue d'une heure pour nettoyer tout le château vous semblera un jeu d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

James grimaça. Elle était vraiment dans un mauvais jour.

« Bien sûr, Professeur, dit-il en jetant un regard mauvais à Sirius qui s'esclaffait bruyamment. Mais je pense que l'aide de Sirius me sera nécessaire pour finir dans les temps, précisa-t-il avec un sourire malin en voyant le visage de son ami se décomposer.

-Mr Black vous secondera, dans ce cas. Mr Potter vous ferez la partie ouest, et Mr Black, la partie est. »

James grimaça à nouveau. Il avait embarqué Sirius dans cette histoire pour ne pas s'ennuyer et voilà qu'elle les séparait. Cette sorcière était décidément trop intelligente pour eux.

Le rire de Lily Evans l'empêcha de répliquer. Il remit le désordre dans ses cheveux pour garder une apparence décontractée et un sourire satisfait gracia ses lèvres. S'il avait pu faire rire Evans, il n'avait pas gagné qu'une heure de retenue. Il remonta l'allée qui séparait sa rangée de celle d'Evans, en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Elle ne le regardait plus, mais elle continuait de rire avec Marlene, et il espérait que c'était à propos de lui.

C'était fou ce besoin qu'il avait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui depuis quelques temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher son attention, de vouloir qu'elle le regarde, quelles qu'en soient les raisons. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu immédiatement. Il avait cru n'être qu'intrigué par cette fille qui savait se faire respecter tout en étant d'une douceur extraordinaire. Elle était profondément gentille, admirablement brillante et… et belle aussi. Tout le monde était d'un accord unanime quant à l'aspect unique de ses yeux, certes. Mais ce n'était pas que ça, selon lui, qui la rendait belle. Les canons grecs n'avaient rien à voir avec elle. Elle n'avait pas la beauté classique des filles Fawley, ni le physique bien proportionné mais quelconque de Marlene. Il y avait… Il y avait quelque chose de plus qui brillait dans cette sorcière. Ses lèvres roses, ses taches de rousseur, ses gestes tendres et bourrus à la fois donnaient quelque chose d'inimitable dans sa personne. James n'avait pas su l'expliquer à Sirius lorsque celui-ci l'avait cramé dès le deuxième jour de la rentrée, il avait juste dit qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ de différent dans cette fille.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise avec nonchalance et reprit sa plume sans même se cacher de McGonagall. Pourquoi se cacher, puisqu'il avait déjà une heure de retenue ?

Il voulut gribouiller les initiales de Lily Evans sur son parchemin mais y découvrit quelque chose d'autre à la place.

_Evans lance des _

Evanesco_ pour faire s'_

_Evanouir les bêtises _

_Evangéliques de Potter_

_Et vent surtout des _

_Evasions malignes. _

Il releva immédiatement la tête vers son voisin de table qui faisait semblant d'écouter McGonagall en se retenant de rire.

« Il est vrai que mes_ bêtises évangéliques _ne nous ont pas évitées une heure de retenue, mais les _évasions malignes_, Patmol, seront toujours d'actualité, chuchota James en souriant.

-Evans ne t'y fera jamais renoncer, j'espère, lui répliqua Sirius en se balançant à nouveau sur les deux pattes-arrière de sa chaise.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'indigna-t-il faussement. »

La sonnerie retentit à cet instant. James rangea le plus vite possible ses affaires dans son sac avant de le balancer sur son dos. Il fallait absolument qu'il touche deux mots à Marlene à propos d'Evans, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chance de l'inviter pour la Saint-Valentin. Il avait déjà de la chance que personne ne l'ait invitée jusqu'à présent. Et comme Marlene était sa meilleure amie, elle était la personne la plus proche d'Evans, et en tant que sa petite sœur à lui, elle était la plus susceptible de l'aider à savoir s'il avait ses chances avec elle.

« Marly ! s'exclama-t-il en passant le seuil de la porte de la salle de cours. Marlene ! »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir en même temps qu'Evans. James ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Lily. Elle fit un signe à Marlene avant de s'éloigner d'elle. James regretta un instant son départ, puis se rassura de voir Marlene toute à son écoute. Il lui prit la main et la mena dans un coin tranquille ou personne ne les embêterait. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour que tout le monde sache qu'il en _pinçait_ pour Evans, selon les mots de Remus.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te demander quelque chose ? souffla-t-il en vérifiant que plus personne ne traînait dans le couloir.

-Tout ce que tu veux, James, lui répondit-elle en chuchotant de la même manière que lui. »

James comprit qu'il avait une alliée en sa personne lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de se taire et lança un sortilège qui fit déguerpir un première année qui avait dû vouloir les espionner. Une nouvelle vague de confiance en sa petite sœur lui donna de trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Voilà… C'est à propos… commença-t-il en baissant le regard, ce qu'il ne faisait que devant elle.

-A propos de la Saint-Valentin ? compléta Marlene en lui relevant le visage d'un geste de la main. »

Il ne vit pas ses joues un peu rouges.

« Comment sais-tu que... Tu n'es pas ma petite sœur pour rien, toi, se rassura-t-il en lui faisant une gentille pichenette sur le nez. C'est Evans, oui. J'aimerais bien savoir…

-Lily ? s'étonna Marlene avec un mouvement de recul. Que veux-tu à Lily ? bafouilla-t-elle. »

James ne s'amusa pas de la voir désemparée.

« J'arrive trop tard ou je n'ai vraiment aucune chance ? chuchota-t-il avec dépit.

-Ce… ce n'est pas ça… C'est… »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Marlene n'osait pas lui dire qu'Evans le rejetterait, voilà tout.

« Elle me déteste, c'est ça ? J'ai vu qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de nous enlever des points ces temps-ci, mais je trouvais qu'on discutait bien, elle et moi. Et…

-Ça n'a rien à voir, bafouilla à nouveau Marlene. C'est juste que… Je n'sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas si elle m'apprécie ou si quelqu'un l'a déjà invité ? reprit-il avec espoir.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, je vais me renseigner. A toute à l'heure ! dit-elle très vite en partant à grands pas vers la Grande Salle.

-T'es la meilleure Marly ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle était déjà au bout du couloir. »

Elle lui retourna un simple signe du bras, d'un air de dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose, puis disparut au tournant.

« Génial ! Magnifique ! Merveilleux ! s'écria-t-il en sautant comme un fou au milieu du couloir désert. »

Il se trouva un instant bête puis haussa les épaules en souriant comme un imbécile. Evans… Lily Evans. L. E.. Il avait bien fait d'en parler à Marlene, il aurait même dû le faire plus tôt. Il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle plus pour retrouver Sirius que parce qu'il avait faim. Il se surprit même à siffloter. Il pouvait bien nier auprès de Sirius qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Evans, que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'attirance, il savait que c'était faux.

En la voyant assise en face de Remus et Theodora dans la Grande Salle, il sut que ce n'était même plus la peine d'essayer de prétendre qu'elle n'était qu'une condisciple de Gryffondor ou même une amie. Il finissait toujours par la trouver lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce. C'était plus fort que lui, son regard était comme aimanté. Alors c'était _ça_ l'amour ? Pour l'instant, ça lui plaisait.

Sirius était assis juste en face de Remus. Il s'avança en ébouriffant ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils paraissent tombant.

« Potter ! l'appela Evans et il se tourna vers elle immédiatement.

-Evans ? demanda-t-il avec une voix qu'il espérait agréable.

-Marlene n'est pas avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle et en effet il nota l'absence de Marlene.

-Elle est partie devant, je pensais qu'elle serait déjà là, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius et en face d'elle. »

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais son froncement de sourcil lui donna à penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et s'abstint. La seconde d'après, Sirius lui désigna les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Voilà McKinnon, leur dit-il. »

Lily se leva aussitôt.

« Je reviens, dit-elle simplement. »

Il la regarda rejoindre Marlene et essayer de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Marlene s'éloigna de l'encadrement de la porte et les deux jeunes filles disparurent. Il espéra que Marlene essayait de pêcher les informations qu'il lui avait demandées. Avec un large sourire, il se servit une bonne part de ragout et plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette. Voilà comment une bonne journée se finissait.

« Franchement Potter, l'interrompit Theodora Feuaupoudre en éclatant de rire en même temps que Sirius et Remus, tu n'es vraiment pas discret. _Evans ? _l'imita-t-elle avec une voix suave. »

Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux puis papillonna des yeux avec un sourire séducteur, et James ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je ne fais pas ça ! protesta-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius qui riait toujours aussi fort.

-Oh si ! parvint-il à dire entre deux aboiements de rire.

-D'habitude c'est plus quelque chose comme : _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Evans ? _reprit Remus en prenant une voix plus grave sur le patronyme de Lily.

-Peter, l'appela James sans perdre contenance. Je ne suis pas si… transparent ?

-Transparent ! répéta Theodora en riant encore plus fort. Tu veux dire sans aucune subtilité, oui.

-Euh… Peut-être un peu quand même, avoua Peter en haussant les épaules. »

James lui jeta un regard noir qui fit se ratatiner Peter sur son siège.

« Si je suis si transparent, reprit-il de mauvaise foi, elle a dû comprendre qu'elle me plaisait, alors ?

-Enfin ! s'exclama Sirius de façon dramatique. Enfin il le dit ! Merlin ! J'ai cru que tu ne l'avouerais jamais ! dit-il en riant encore plus fort.

-Quand je vais dire à Dorcas que j'avais raison… commença Theodora mais James la coupa.

-Tu ne lui diras rien, s'exclama-t-il presque. Dorcas ragote sans cesse, tout le château sera au courant avant que je n'ai pu dire Quidditch, la menaça-t-il presque. »

Le rire de ses quatre amis s'essouffla aussitôt et ils le regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi tu…

-Il suffit que tout le monde le sache et le lui répète pour que…

-Pour qu'elle s'en rende compte elle-même ! reprit Theodora sans comprendre.

-Evans est plus subtile, Feuaupoudre, lui apprit James en souriant. Si tout le monde le lui répète, elle le croira d'autant moins. »

Theodora le regarda sans comprendre puis haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis.

-Mais si, écoute, reprit-il parce qu'il était intarissable sur le sujet _Evans_. J'essaie de passer du temps avec elle, juste comme ça. Et puis, pendant les grandes vacances, je suis allé chez Marlene jouer au Quidditch avec elle et ses frères. Evans était là et…

-J'en étais sûr ! le coupa une fois de plus Sirius au comble de l'amusement. Je savais que tu étais allé autant jouer au Quidditch chez les McKinnon pour voir Evans. C'était tellement gros ! Je veux bien que Matthew et Mathias veulent devenir Batteurs de Gryffondor l'année prochaine, mais…

-J'ai dit qu'elle était présente, je n'ai pas dit que je venais pour elle ! le contredit-il en sentant ses joues chauffer.

-Menteur, souffla simplement Sirius l'air de rien.

-Merlin, si vous ne m'écoutez pas, à quoi sert-il que je parle ? s'exaspéra-t-il en reportant son attention sur son ragout. »

Il planta rageusement sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande et le mit dans sa bouche.

« C'est qu'il va bouder maintenant ! hallucina Sirius en riant plus fort que Theodora Feuaupoudre.

-Va te gratter les puces, marmonna James en se levant. »

Il prit un morceau de pain dans la corbeille au milieu de la table et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Il entendit le rire de Sirius derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. A quoi bon s'il refusait de le comprendre ? Et puis, ils se retrouveraient tout à l'heure pour leur heure de retenue.

.

.

James jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Rusard en lançant le dernier _Evanesco_ de son heure de retenue. En plus de les séparer, Sirius et lui, à travers le château, Rusard avait tenu à les surveiller durant leur nettoyage. Il leur avait donc assigné à chacun un horaire. Sirius avait commencé à 20 heures et James une heure après. Ce qui le faisait finir à… 22 heures ! Franchement, il avait autre chose à faire une veille de Saint-Valentin que de récurer un château, comme inviter Evans à venir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard par exemple. Avec tout ce bazar de Rusard, il ne pourrait même pas la voir ce soir.

« Et voilà, j'ai fini ! lui lança James avec une grimace en voyant l'air triomphant du concierge. En plus, il est 22 heures pile ! précisa-t-il en pointant son oreille de son doigt. »

L'horloge de Poudlard retentissait.

« Vous avez de la chance que le Professeur McGonagall vous ait laissé votre baguette pour ces menus travaux, grinça une énième fois le concierge avec un air mauvais.

-Oui, oui, vous me l'avez déjà dit, marmonna James en s'éloignant de lui à grands pas.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'exclama le concierge rachitique. »

James fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et tourna à l'angle du couloir, désireux de retrouver la chaleur de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et avec un peu de chance Sirius, Remus et Peter.

« Elève hors du dortoir ? s'étonna une voix qu'il connaissait bien. »

Il releva immédiatement la tête et retrouva ce visage qu'il adorait.

« Evans, la salua-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

-Le couvre-feu est dans une demi-heure, lui rappela-t-elle sans s'attarder sur sa personne. »

L'occasion était trop belle. D'abord ils étaient seuls dans un couloir désert, ensuite c'était sa dernière chance pour l'inviter à sortir demain. Et puis, il ne supportait pas qu'elle le considère comme n'importe quel autre élève de Poudlard et lui dise simplement qu'il devait penser à rentrer dans son dortoir.

« Tu fais ta ronde seule, Evans ? ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire en essayant de redonner une forme convenable à ses cheveux.

-Sturgis a dû s'endormir, lui apprit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Au moins s'était-elle arrêtée devant lui.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a oublié de…

-Non, non, il a dû s'endormir, insista-t-elle. Il s'endormait presque à table, m'a dit Abigail lorsque je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure. Mais cela ne fait rien.

-Mais si c'est grave, insista-t-il à son tour en faisant demi-tour pour lui emboîter le pas alors qu'elle reprenait sa ronde. Quelle idée de te laisser toute seule dans les couloirs à…

-Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse, Potter, lui dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Bien sûr que non ! Mais avec tout ce qu'on entend dans les journaux ces temps-ci, je…

-Oh, tu t'inquiètes parce que je suis née-moldue ? s'étonna-t-elle à son tour. Mais tu sais, Potter, je sais me défendre. »

Et il s'y était prit comme un pied. Bravo James ! Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour se ressaisir.

« Ce doit juste être ennuyeux de faire sa ronde seul, non ? reprit-il en haussant les épaules. »

S'il avait la chance de faire une ronde avec Lily Evans, il ne l'aurait manquée pour rien au monde. Le visage de Lily sembla s'adoucir, et son pas se ralentit.

« Ça dépend des jours, avoua-t-elle. »

James la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Ils tournèrent à l'angle et tombèrent sur deux petits qui marchaient vers eux.

« Vous ne seriez pas en première année, par hasard ? leur dit Evans en haussant un sourcil.

-Deuxième année ! répliqua aussitôt l'un.

-Mais tais-toi, s'agaça le plus petit.

-Le couvre-feu pour les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années est à vingt-deux heures, leur rappela-t-elle. Si vous n'êtes pas rentrés dans vos dortoirs dans cinq minutes, je vous enlève trois points chacun.

-Trois points ? s'outra le plus grand.

-Et si dans six minutes vous n'y êtes pas, ce sera quatre, rétorqua-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. »

James les vit déguerpir immédiatement. Lily secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgent et se remit en route.

« Tu ne nous souris pas de cette façon lorsque tu nous trouves dans le couloir avec Sirius, ne put s'empêcher de commenter James. »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec le même sourire amusé.

« Je vous trouve presque chaque semaine dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Et puis, ceux-là sont petits, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

James ronchonna pour la forme tout en continuant de marcher avec elle. Il regarda à nouveau son profil volontaire et choisit de se lancer sans attendre le compte-rendu de Marlene.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de beau demain ? lui demanda-t-il avec une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

-Trois fois rien, dit-elle en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Et toi, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda-t-elle en cachant un sourire lorsqu'il eut acquiescé.

-Aucune, avoua-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulut engageant, comme un sous-entendu. J'y vais avec les gars. Et toi ?

-J'y vais avec Marlene, dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux à un sixième année de Serdaigle qui passait par là. Elle n'a pas trop le moral ces temps-ci. »

Un poids s'enleva aussitôt de ses épaules. Ainsi, personne ne l'avait invitée. Il soupira de soulagement : il avait encore toutes ses chances.

« Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-il néanmoins. Personne ne t'a invitée ?

-Serait-ce une trace de moquerie que j'aperçois dans ta voix ? lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je te dis que Marlene…

-J'étais juste étonné, la coupa-t-il en sentant la situation lui échapper à nouveau. Marlene a un cœur d'artichaut, dit-il précipitamment. Elle me parlait de Benjy Fenwick, l'autre jour. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Et la semaine dernière, il était question de John Stebbins. Elle a dû t'en parler, non ? Elle a un cœur d'artichaut et…

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler de cette façon de ta petite sœur, comme tu le lui répètes sans cesse. Si elle n'a pas le moral, il est légitime de s'occuper d'elle, non ? Quelles qu'en soient les raisons. Sur ce Potter, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. _Audentes Fortuna juvat_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en direction de la Grosse Dame, qui fit pivoter son portrait en ronchonnant. »

James resta planté là, complètement dépassé par la situation. Il n'y avait bien que Lily Evans pour lui retourner le cerveau de cette manière.

.

.

_Quelques mois plus tard,_

_Juin 1976, _

.

Lily regardait ses pieds dans l'eau du lac de Poudlard. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre à présent que l'épreuve de métamorphose, celle durant laquelle elle redoutait le plus de perdre ses moyens, était passée.

« Un jour j'aimerais vraiment prendre un bain dans le lac de Poudlard, soupira Marlene à côté d'elle.

-Oh moi j'aimerais prendre un bain de minuit avec Sirius ici même, chuchota Theodora de l'autre côté. »

Lily pouffa en même temps que Marlene et Hortense.

« T'es flippante, Théa, commenta Lily en l'arrosant avec son pied. Ton obsession pour Sirius Black dépasse tout ce à quoi j'ai pu assister.

-_Vous savez pourquoi j'aime la nuit ? Parce que l'étoile de Sirius me regarde !_ minauda Marlene en prenant une voix haut-perchée.

-_Vous savez pourquoi j'aime les chats gris ? Parce qu'ils me rappellent la couleur des yeux de Sirius !_ fit à son tour Hortense.

-_Vous savez pourquoi…_ commença Lily mais elle fut coupée par des éclats de rire. »

Elle se retourna, repéra un attroupement autour du chêne près du lac et pinça les lèvres. Un instant, elle songea à oublier sa qualité de préfète puis soupira en sortant ses pieds de l'eau. Elle entendit Marlene et Theodora la suivre et joua des coudes pour se frayer une place devant l'attroupement. Ce fut inutile, la voix agaçante de James Potter lui siffla aux oreilles et elle sut ce qu'il en retournait avant même de voir Severus se traîner au sol.

« _Laissez-le TRANQUILLE_ ! hurla-t-elle en découvrant la scène avec un agacement prononcé. »

Ne pouvait-il donc jamais s'arrêter ? Jamais prendre une pause ? Etait-ce trop lui demander de laisser les gens tranquilles ?

« _Ça va, Evans_ ? ne trouva qu'à répondre ce voyou arrogant. »

Lily fulmina un peu plus. Comment pouvait-il être si désopilant et vouloir se montrer courtois (en échouant lamentablement) en si peu d'intervalle de temps ?

« _Laisse-le tranquille_, répéta-t-elle en essayant de rester calme mais c'était, hélas, assez difficile face à tant de méchanceté. »

Theodora disait qu'elle regardait souvent Potter comme s'il était une bouse de dragon. C'était sans doute vrai à cet instant.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_ insista-t-elle alors qu'il ne réagissait plus.

-_Eh bien voilà_, reprit-il aussitôt et le voir faire son malin la remit en rogne, _le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Elle serra les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la paume. Mais quel !...

« _Tu te crois drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille !

-_C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo_. »

Elle était tellement atterrée par tant de stupidité et figée d'incompréhension qu'elle ne s'entendit même pas répondre.

« _Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calamar géant_. »

_Elle, sortir avec James Potter_ ? Elle remarqua le visage blême de Marlene à côté de Theodora et voulut courir vers elle mais deux éclairs de lumière attrapèrent à nouveau son attention.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir deux jambes maigrichonnes et un caleçon grisâtre par-dessus un tas de tissus noir. La surprise manqua de la faire rire mais elle fut consternée en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Severus.

« _Fais le descendre_ ! s'époumona-t-elle.

-_Mais certainement_, fit James. »

Severus retomba sur le sol, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu accourir vers lui, il brandissait déjà sa baguette et retombait, pétrifié par un sort de Sirius Black.

Ils allaient avoir sa peau ces trous du cul !

« _LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla_-t-elle en dégainant sa propre baguette. »

Face à leurs regards méfiants, elle crut qu'ils prenaient enfin conscience de leur comportement. Elle déchanta bien vite.

_« Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort_, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire.

-_Alors libère-le du maléfice_ ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Marlene pendant qu'il libérait Severus de son sortilège mais elle avait disparu. Merde. Merde. Merde. Et ce petit con qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de briser le cœur de sa _petite sœur_. Cette brute arrogante qui préférait s'amuser à humilier Severus plutôt qu'à s'amuser avec ses amis, comme tout un chacun. Oh mais Mr James Potter n'était pas n'importe qui, Mr James Potter se prenait pour…

« _Et voilà. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus_, fit-il en ultime provocation.

-_Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle_ ! »

Elle crut que le temps s'arrêtait. Elle regarda Severus en clignant des yeux. Persuadée qu'elle avait manqué un épisode. Il n'avait pas… Pas lui…

La suite se passa comme d'un monde parallèle, ou comme si elle s'observait de loin. Elle laissa les digues se rompre, et balança à James Potter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Vrai ou non. Tout ce qu'un jour elle avait pu trouver agaçant se retrouva étalé là, devant tout le monde, comme si elle sortait un dossier qu'elle tenait depuis des années sur lui.

Mais c'était inutile. Déverser sa colère sur lui ne l'aida pas à se décharger du trou que venait de creuser Severus dans sa poitrine, un trou qu'il lui arrachait toute son enfance et le peu de confiance qu'elle avait encore en lui d'un coup de pelle. Et c'était de la faute de Potter, encore et toujours. Comme pour Marlene. Où était Marlene ? Elle se sentit tailladée en mille morceaux et jetée aux lions. La nausée la submergea.

« … _Tu me fais VOMIR_ ! hurla-t-elle à bout de souffle. »

Oublier Severus. Retrouver Marlene. Oublier Severus. Retrouver Marlene. Oublier…

Elle craqua en arrivant à proximité des murs du château. Elle s'effondra derrière un mur et sentit sa cage thoracique exploser de terreur, de panique et de douleur.

.

_« Je suis devenue folle lorsque tu m'as demandé ce que Lily pensait de toi ! J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu les vifs d'or qui entouraient tes initiales et celles de Lily sur tes cours ! J'ai pété les plombs après les BUSE lorsque tu t'es déclaré à elle de la façon la plus pitoyable qui soit ! » _**Marlene à James, Partie I, Chapitre 7. **

.

.

.

NB : Merci a **AJENA** et **MarlyMcKinnon** d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser leurs avis, ça me motive tellement pour écrire une suite à cette fic ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et follows, ça aussi ça me motive (je vois que y a des lecteurs et que c'est pas inutile de continuer à mettre en ligne quoi)

Alors pour le chapitre d'avant, Ecouter : ils écoutent de la musique, ils écoutent la musique aussi pour parvenir à se comprendre et à s'écouter, et puis surtout, James écoute enfin tout ce que Marlene a à lui dire.

La deuxième partie va être constituée de plein de petits moments des années avant, puisque ce sont les souvenirs auxquels James et Lily repensent après la fin du chapitre précédent.

A très vite !


	9. II - 9 - Etre frappé(e)

**Chapitre 9 : Être frappé(e)**

.

_Un mois plus tard, _

_Juillet 1976, _

_Carbone-les-Mines, _

.

Lily claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle entendit un dernier cri de putois de Pétunia et choisit de ne pas y répondre. A quoi bon ? Un nouveau soupir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

D'un côté, Pétunia était intenable depuis qu'elle avait rencontré un certain Vernon dans l'entreprise où elle travaillait depuis quelques mois en tant que stagiaire, avant de passer pour de bon son diplôme de sténodactylographe. De l'autre, les lettres de Marlene étaient tellement formelles que Lily souhaitait presque, à l'heure actuelle ne plus en recevoir. Enfin, elle s'esquintait la santé à éviter au plus Severus, mais comme ils habitaient dans le même quartier c'était une chose peu aisée à accomplir. Ses parents devaient se douter de quelque chose, mais n'avaient rien dit.

Elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet et tâcha de l'allumer avec le briquet qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires de son père. Elle avait pensé que la fumée la calmerait, ce fut l'inverse. Des sanglots lui remontèrent dans la gorge et rapidement, elle s'éloigna de la porte d'entrée, pour s'asseoir contre le muret en briquette. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, et s'enjoignit au calme.

Même si Potter était un voyou arrogant, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer de ne pas être correct avec Marlene, à qui il répétait constamment qu'elle était _sa petite sœur_. Mais il ne voyait pas combien Marlene était folle de lui (ce que Lily avait parfois du mal à comprendre, mais passons). Lily avait toujours pensé que c'était plus un fantasme qu'autre chose, une idée fixe. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée, peut-être non. Mais lorsque Potter lui avait fait ce chantage stupide après la BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'était tout attendu que Marlene le prenne mal. C'était un aveu caché de ses sentiments pour Lily et même s'il avait fait comme si c'était tout à fait normal de parler de cette façon aux gens, personne n'avait été dupe.

Tout au long de l'année, Theodora n'avait cessé de répéter à Lily qu'elle plaisait à Potter, puis Dorcas s'y était mise et même Severus le lui avait dit ! Lily en riait, persuadée que ce n'était que des élucubrations, des potins mal informés. Il avait même voulu invité une Poufsouffle à la Saint-Valentin et avait chargé Marlene de tâter le terrain. Et puis, il fixait sans cesse Marlene en cours ! A moins que ce ne fût elle, finalement.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent en intensité malgré elle.

Mais il y avait bien quelque chose sur lequel elle tâchait de lui en vouloir sans vraiment y parvenir depuis quelques jours : Severus. Potter l'avait poussé à bout ce jour-là, après les BUSE. Mais cet acharnement ne datait pas d'hier. Dès le départ, dés leur premier jour à Poudlard, dans le Poudlard Express même, Potter et Black avait pris Severus en grippe. Oh bien sûr Lily savait que Severus s'en donnait lui aussi à cœur joie quand elle n'était pas. Mais c'était eux qui avaient initié cette stupide guéguerre. Et en même temps… En même temps Severus avait fait ses propres choix. Depuis plusieurs années elle lui disait qu'elle n'aimait pas ses fréquentations, qu'elle sentait la Magie Noire graviter autour de lui et qu'il devenait haineux avec les moldus et les nés-moldus. Mais non, il avait fallu que Severus l'insulte elle aussi pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il n'était plus l'enfant avec qui elle jouait, ou s'il l'était toujours, elle s'était trompée sur son compte dès le départ. Alors, que Potter l'ait poussé à bout pour que Severus dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, c'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait à Lily pour qu'elle comprenne parfaitement les choix de Severus et qu'elle trace une croix sur lui. Même si cela ne changeait en rien le fait que Potter était un voyou arrogant et que son arrogance lui retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre.

Cette dernière idée la calma le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle rallume sa cigarette et se lève. Elle avait envie de faire un tour au parc de jeux pour se rappeler son enfance, quand tout était simple. Même si la question était de savoir si tout avait été simple un jour.

Elle eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre son prénom. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers Severus. A croire qu'il la guettait. Elle accéléra le pas, peu sûre de rester maîtresse d'elle-même si elle venait à lui parler.

« Lily ! répéta-t-il. »

Elle sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche et la secoua fermement pour se libérer de Severus. Mais il avait une poigne solide.

« Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle si fort que cela attira l'attention de Ryan Walker qui passait par là avec Samy Shartown.

-Lily, je veux juste te parler, souffla-t-il en cherchant sans doute à la calmer.

-Et moi, je veux que tu me foutes la paix, souffla-t-elle de la même manière en cherchant encore à se libérer de sa prise.

-S'il te plaît Lily, la supplia-t-il et Lily ne ressentit plus la moindre pitié en le voyant dépassé par les évènements.

-Casse-toi, _Servilus_, dit-elle pleine de dégoût en le voyant jeter des coups d'œil craintifs à Samy et Ryan qui s'approchaient d'eux. »

Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais utiliser à nouveau ce surnom débile pour le voir se décomposer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. On dit que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Or Lily se surprenait à expérimenter et expérimenter à nouveau ceci.

« Besoin d'aide, Evans ? demanda Samy Shartown en faisant signe à Ryan Walker de ne pas sortir immédiatement les poings.

-Je sais me défendre, Shartown, dit-elle simplement en récupérant enfin sa manche de gilet. »

Elle vit le visage de Severus virer au rouge puis au blafard. Il devait croire à une pique pour lui rappeler qu'il avait dit semblablement la même chose lorsque James Potter l'avait humilié à la fin de leurs examens, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lily disait simplement toujours qu'elle savait se défendre. Mais qu'il croie ce qu'il veut, peu importait. Pendant longtemps elle avait essayé de le ramener vers la lumière, mais c'était apparemment trop tard. Elle garderait l'image d'un Severus enfant avec elle, tout en espérant ne pas le croiser vêtu d'une cape de Mangemort dans le futur. Si cette situation se produisait, là, elle ne saurait pas quoi faire…

Elle se sentit renifler et revint à la situation présente. Severus avait fait demi-tour alors que Shartown et Walker la fixaient, l'air interdit.

Elle se détourna d'eux pour s'essuyer rageusement les yeux avec la manche de son gilet. Il ne manquerait plus ces deux terreurs la voient pleurer pour qu'elle se sente définitivement stupide.

« Evans ? lui demanda Shartown en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-A plus ! dit-elle simplement en s'échappant de sa prise. »

Elle marcha à grands pas vers le parc de jeu et retrouva rapidement le banc sur lequel elle aimait s'asseoir, juste en dessous de l'arbre. Elle regarda la balançoire rouillée osciller doucement et chercha à se souvenir des bons moments qu'elle avait passés là. Elle se revit avec Pétunia à vouloir monter toujours plus haut pour s'envoler après, avec Severus à discuter de la Magie. Mais tous ces bons souvenirs étaient maintenant pollués par le présent, ravageur.

Les cailloux du parc de jeu crissèrent et elle vit la silhouette trapue de Samy Shartown s'avancer vers elle.

« Ça va, Evans ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. »

Lily regarda un instant son visage carré surmonté de cheveux blonds un peu longs. Il avait une belle cicatrice sur la joue gauche, mais une certaine assurance se dégageait de sa personne. Elle soupira. Sa vie était faite de paradoxes : une des personnes qu'elle trouvait les plus insupportables lui demandait de sortir avec lui de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit Marlene la boudait car James Potter, son grand amour, en pinçait pour elle, sa meilleure amie sa sœur et son ancien meilleur ami lui tournaient le dos, alors que Samy Shartown, l'un des rares types contre qui elle avait sorti les poings enfant, s'inquiétait pour elle. Il ne manquerait plus que Grindelwald ait été ami avec Dumbledore, et ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau dans le monde incompréhensible de Lily Evans.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

-Ben… Tu traînais tout le temps avec le fils Rogue, et là… t'étais sur le point de lui foutre une de ces droites dont t'as l'secret, expliqua-t-il en la regardant de biais.

-On s'est juste disputés, éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

La balançoire oscillait encore, comme si un vent doux la malmenait gentiment.

« Une amitié comme la vôtre, ça se dispute, c'est sûr. Mais ça discute aussi, l'assura-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils clairs.

-Pas cette fois-ci, admit-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans les cailloux. »

Une dizaine d'entre eux furent projetés aux pieds de la balançoire. Celle-ci comme attaquée, fit osciller un peu plus fort l'assise puis se calma. Lily regretta ce geste pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait sans doute mis un peu de magie dedans.

« Rien n'est irréparable, Evans, lui rappela Shartown.

-Une fois qu'on a tout essayé, si, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu vois l'école où je vais ?

-En Ecosse ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, dit-elle. On va dire que c'est coté, là-bas. Il y a pas mal de fils à papa. Alors libre à toi d'entrer dans leurs jeux de pouvoir. Moi je n'y vois pas d'intérêt, mais Severus ne fait que ça depuis un certain temps et ça a fini par me retomber dessus. Mes amies ne comprenaient même plus pourquoi je lui parlais encore de toute façon. »

Etonnamment Lily se sentit plus légère après lui avoir dit ces quelques mots. Peut-être parce qu'il était étranger à la situation et pas assez proche d'elle pour qu'il puisse porter un jugement constructif sur cette histoire.

« Evans, lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Leurs visages étaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre parce qu'elle avait dû se pencher un peu. Elle pouvait découvrir toutes les nuances de ses yeux gris, parsemés de taches orange. Elle voulut se reculer pour reprendre une position adéquate, mais elle le sentit se rapprocher encore d'elle et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un instant, elle resta paralysée, les yeux grands ouverts. Que foutait-il ? Merlin mais que foutait-il ? Il avait fermé les yeux et une de ses mains frôlait son dos. Et Lily ne réfléchissait plus clairement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, alors que…

BANG !

« Bordel, Evans ! s'écria-t-il en se massant la joue. »

Comme un vieux réflexe, elle lui avait balancé son poing dans la mâchoire et avait bondi sur ses pieds pour se retrouver face à lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche, toi, aussi ! s'écria-t-elle en virant à l'hystérie. Je t'en ai foutu des beignes pourtant ! Ton nez s'en souvient ! Mais non tu… »

Il éclata de rire, et Lily sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez : on ne rit pas quand on se prend un coup pareil dans la mâchoire.

« Ah Evans ! parvint-il à dire entre deux vagues de rire. T'as pas changé, t'es toujours la même. Toujours à cogner et à discuter après.

-C'est pas vrai, je sais discuter ! nia-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Mais c'est toi aussi ! Tu n'as jamais pu t'empêcher de me chercher des noises et de me pousser à bout ! Tous les autres tu finissais par te lasser, mais moi… Je sais pas ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais pour que tu t'acharnes à vouloir me faire mordre la poussière ? Alors que – par Merlin ! Merde, je veux dire ! – tu n'y as jamais réussi et c'est moi qui cognais toujours la dernière. »

Son rire s'essouffla et il s'affala sur le banc. Lily resta debout devant lui, en position de force.

« Tu baisses jamais la tête, Evans. Et si tu le fais, c'est pour foncer dans le tas. Et ça… c'est foutrement irritant et digne d'admiration à la fois.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Lily en clignant des yeux.

-Ta sœur allait pleurer dans les jupes de Miss Johnson, Debbie attendait que tu viennes l'aider, Brooke pleurnichait auprès de son frère, mais toi… Toi tu sortais les grands mots et les poings, et on se sentait si bêtes qu'on faisait la seule chose qu'il nous restait, c'est-à-dire chercher les coups. »

Et là, Lily ne comprit plus. Elle resta comme un poisson hors de l'eau sans parvenir à donner un sens à ce qu'il lui disait.

« Si j'avais baissé la tête, vous m'auriez laissée tranquille ? bafouilla-t-elle sans y croire.

-Les autres oui, moi… Je n'pense pas, avoua-t-il en se grattant le haut du crâne. »

Lily ne comprenait définitivement plus rien.

« Mais…

-Tu avais égratigné ma fierté, c'était irritant de te voir arpenter le quartier comme si de rien n'était, développa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais la stupéfaction a vite pris le pas sur la colère. Puis la curiosité s'en est mêlée. Et à partir de là…

-A partir de là quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle sans comprendre. Tu me cherches. Je t'en colle une. Tu continues à me pourrir la vie, je me défends avec ce que je peux.

-Je n'ai pas toujours cherché à te pourrir la vie, marmonna-t-il. C'est toi qui voyais le mal partout. Je te ramassais ton bonnet, et t'étais persuadée que je voulais te le voler. Alors que c'était juste _gentil_.

-Trois fois la même semaine ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

-Faut croire que je voulais que tu me remarques.

-Quoi ? s'écria Lily en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Evans, je n'vais pas te faire un dessin, soupira Samy Shartown en lui offrant un drôle de sourire. »

Lily n'était pas certaine de vouloir des explications plus précises. Elle haussa les épaules l'air de rien et retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui pour occuper ses membres.

« Demain Ryan joue dans l'équipe de Durham, tu viens avec nous voir le match ? demanda-t-il.

-Contre qui ?

-Les Middlesbrough.

-Il va encore y avoir de la casse, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Aller, c'est son premier match en tant que joueur titulaire, il faut qu'il ait Carbone-les-Mines derrière lui, précisa-t-il. »

Lily regarda sa montre. Dix-neuf heures trente. Et zut, elle était en retard pour le dîner. Elle se leva en soupirant.

« On part à quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle en poussant le portillon grinçant.

-Je passe te chercher pour sept heures ! répondit-il aussitôt.

-Sept heures ? s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-On veut de bonnes places, lui expliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident.

-Va pour sept heures alors, accepta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire avant de se précipiter chez ses parents. »

.

.

.

_Au même moment, _

_Juillet 1976, _

_Godric's Hollow, _

.

James remua une nouvelle fois ses pieds dans le ruisseau de Godric's Hollow, la Lionnade, qui tient son nom d'une croustillante anecdote. James et son père avaient pris soin de la recopier sur un petit panneau de bois planté juste devant le lit de cette rivière.

_Un jour de grand froid, une noble sorcière remonta le cours d'eau et arriva_ in fine _dans une grotte. Elle y trouva, allongée sur un tapis de feuilles de Saule Pleureur de Fleurs, une immense lionne au pelage immaculé. Un lionceau se blottissait contre elle. Mais, chose surprenante, un enfant de deux ou trois hivers avait lui aussi sa place entre les membres aux longs poils de l'animal. Emerveillée, elle courut prévenir son hameau de l'étrange découverte. Mais lorsqu'elle revint des braconniers avaient entre-temps tué l'énorme animal pour son pelage soyeux et brillant. Seuls restaient le lionceau et l'enfant qui s'étaient cachés dans un buisson de neige. La femme choisit d'adopter le lionceau et l'enfant, puis insista pour qu'on baptise la rivière en souvenir de cette femelle merveilleuse. Les siècles accouchèrent de l'_hapax_ Lionnade, qui permit à cette légende d'être ce qu'elle est. Car en vérité, ni lionne, ni lionceau à l'horizon du passé n'a élevé Godric. La Lionne est à Gryffondor, ce que la Louve est à Romulus et Remus. _

James soupira. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Peter était chez sa mère qu'il n'osait pas quitter des vacances car il la voyait peu durant l'année. Pour Remus, il s'agissait de ses deux parents. Et quant à Sirius, demander à la charmante nièce de sa mère, Walburga Black, si Sirius pouvait venir chez les Potter relevait du suicide. D'habitude, ils parvenaient à se retrouver chez leur tante Lucretia. Mais Tante Lucretia était en voyage en Hongrie pour rendre visite à ses parents.

Alors, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre deux longues semaines que Tante Lucretia rentre, ou que Merlin les entende et provoque une rencontre impromptue.

Bien sûr, James et Sirius avaient leurs miroirs à double sens, mais il fallait bien que Sirius soit isolé pour s'en servir, au risque de se voir confisquer leur seul outil de communication (les hiboux ne sont pas fiables lorsqu'ils vont chez les Black). Or Sirius était occupé toute la journée par la visite d'une cousine de sa mère.

Il soupira à nouveau et regarda un poisson gros comme son avant-bras s'approcher de lui.

Ce ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il était en vacances et déjà, il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard pour retrouver ses amis. Il était content de voir ses parents, certes, mais son père avait dû aller au Magenmagot aujourd'hui et sa mère s'enfermait au moins trois heures par jour dans la bibliothèque pour trafiquer des sortilèges de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait essayé de rester avec elle, de l'aider, mais elle parlait si peu lorsqu'elle était concentrée dans ses _machins_ que James s'ennuyait à mourir.

Si seulement Sirius pouvait-être là !...

Il remarqua Amanda Campbell sur l'autre rive. La fillette rousse lui fit un signe de la main impatient et James lui répondit avec lassitude. La famille moldue qui habitait de l'autre côté de la rivière depuis des générations connaissait l'existence de la magie, même si aucun d'eux n'était sorcier. Son père lui avait dit qu'un de leur ancêtre était un Cracmol, à sa connaissance. Peut-être bien. Mais à présent, James ne remarquait que sa chevelure rousse. Et son esprit plein de lassitude le ramena à Lily Evans.

Un grognement lui parvint aux oreilles avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de sa propre voix. Il soupira un peu plus en jetant un caillou avec force dans la rivière.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui demander de sortir avec lui de cette manière ? Sortir avec lui contre la promesse de laisser Servilus tranquille ? Où avait-il pu pêcher une idée pareille ? C'était évident qu'elle refuserait, fière comme elle était ! Mais non, au lieu de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui demander poliment et aimablement de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il avait préféré ne pas se mouiller directement et monter ce stratagème ridicule. Bravo le courage des Gryffondors.

_« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant. »_

La réponse d'Evans tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et James se demandait si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait dit. _Bien sûr que non_, tentait-il de se convaincre et en même temps… En même temps, il craignait que ceci eu un fond de vérité. Soit il n'avait vraiment aucune chance, parce qu'il était _arrogant_, comme le lui avait décrypté Sirius, soit elle était terriblement en colère à cause de ce que lui avait dit Rogue quelques secondes plus tôt.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! »_

Bien sûr qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère ou même triste de perdre définitivement un ami – et quel ami ! Mais selon James, elle l'avait déjà perdu depuis longtemps (même s'il était persuadé que Servilus avait été, ou était toujours amoureux d'elle). Il avait entendu Rogue des dizaines et des dizaines de fois injurier la petite Mary MacDonald, Dany Drachintosh, Eloïse Young et tant d'autres de _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Et James était persuadé qu'Evans le savait, sans pour autant pouvoir y croire, peut-être.

Le pire, dans toute cette affaire, outre le fait qu'Evans devait le détester à l'heure actuelle, tenait dans le refus de Marlene de lui parler. Et James était persuadé qu'elle était en colère contre lui à cause la façon dont il avait parlé à Evans, sa meilleure amie, à la fin de l'année. Quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir ?

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Il crut voir, dans la forme des nuages, un hippogriffe avant que ce dernier ne se déforme et devienne un phénix puis une sorcière sur un balai. Un balai ? Mais oui, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Sous couvert d'entraîner Mathias et Matthew à leurs postes de Batteurs pour l'année prochaine (il espérait être le prochain capitaine maintenant qu'Amelia Bones avait ses ASPIC), il s'arrangerait pour la voir, alors qu'elle lui avait expressément ordonné de la laisser tranquille pendant ces vacances-ci.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa ses chaussures par les lacets et remonta le jardin de la propriété des Potter le plus rapidement possible. Sirius ne voulait plus entendre parler d'Evans, Remus tardait à répondre à son courrier : il n'y avait plus que Marlene auprès de qui il pouvait s'épancher.

Une fois qu'il eut pris son balai dans la remise, il griffonna sa destination à sa mère sur un morceau de parchemin pour ne pas l'affoler si elle ne le trouvait pas dans la maison, et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

Il arriva dans le salon des McKinnon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

« Mrs McKinnon ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt pour signaler sa présence. C'est James ! Mrs McKinnon ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Mr Graham McKinnon entra. James s'avança pour lui serrer la main avec énergie.

« Bonjour Mr McKinnon, dit-il avec enthousiasme car il appréciait énormément Mr McKinnon avec qui il pouvait parler du métier d'Auror pendant des heures.

-Bonjour James, le salua chaleureusement le sorcier. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'emblée.

-Je venais jouer au Quidditch avec Matthew et Mathias. Où sont-ils ?

-Tu n'as pas de chance, James, lui répondit Mr McKinnon. Ils viennent de partir chez ma cousine, ils ne rentrent que demain. Mais Marlene est dans sa chambre avec Gwendolyn, si tu veux la voir.

-J'aimerais bien, Mr McKinnon. Puis-je monter ? demanda-t-il car sa mère lui avait appris à toujours demander avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille. »

James trouvait que c'était stupide lorsqu'il s'agissait de Marlene puisque c'était comme sa petite sœur, mais sa mère y tenait et le lui avait assez rappelé lorsqu'ils venaient chez les McKinnon.

« Bien sûr, l'autorisa le père de Marlene et James s'empressa de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre. »

Il croisa Mrs McKinnon sur le palier du premier étage. Fidèle à elle-même Gwendolyn McKinnon lui serra la main en le regardant de ses yeux globuleux avec un large sourire.

« Ah James, je suis contente de te voir. Marlene est un peu renfrognée ces temps-ci, peut-être que tu pourras la dérider, lui apprit-elle et James se retint de grimacer en pensant être à l'origine de l'humeur contrariée de Marlene.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il tout de même.

-Merci, merci… dit-elle en le laissant devant la porte de la chambre de Marlene. »

Pour une fois, James réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire afin de ne pas l'énerver. Il s'était déjà excusé d'avoir mal parlé à Evans, il n'allait pas le faire à nouveau. Peut-être pourrait-il suggérer qu'il ne le ferait plus. Peut-être pourrait-il aussi lui proposer une course en balai histoire de se changer les idées. Ou même une promenade sur la lande écossaise pour se dégourdir les jambes. Bah, il trouverait bien quoi dire à Marlene.

Il gratta légèrement à la porte.

« Mais entre, Maman ! Tu n'as pas besoin de… James ? s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Salut Marly. »

James se rassura : elle ne le mettait pas à la porte, c'était déjà ça. Mais tout de même. Assise sur son lit, elle le regardait sans faire un geste, sans même cligner des yeux. Alors il en profita pour entrer et s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le fauteuil recouvert de tissu bleu. Il attendit encore un moment qu'elle engage la conversation, mais comme aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, il se résolut à entamer le silence.

« Je venais discuter, commença-t-il en mesurant ses mots, ou bien te proposer une balade dans…

-Casse-toi, James ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en lui jetant un livre à la figure. »

James l'attrapa au vol et la regarda du même air interdit qu'elle arborait quelques secondes plus tôt. Marlene ne se mettait que très rarement en colère, et ce, jamais contre James. Et celui-ci trouvait sa réaction disproportionnée par rapport à la _maladresse _qu'il avait commise.

« Marlene, pourquoi tu… s'étonna-t-il en se jetant en sol en voyant qu'elle semblait décidée à l'atteindre avec n'importe quel objet de sa chambre.

-Va-t-en, imbécile ! s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau alors qu'il se prenait un encrier ouvert sur la tempe. »

James sentit le liquide bleu dégouliner le long de sa joue et de sa robe et s'en mit plein les mains en voulant s'essuyer. Puis une tirelire en bois rebondit sur son crâne avant que le perroquet de Marlene ne se mette à crier « _Par le caleçon de Merlin_ ! », magnifique juron que Matthew et Mathias lui avait appris.

Il rampa autant qu'il put le plus loin possible du lit de Marlene, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre le mur de sa chambre.

-Ecoute Marlene, dit-il très vite sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'Evans…

\- FERME-LA ET NE VIENS PLUS ME VOIR ! s'écria-t-elle en le saisissant par le col de sa robe de sorcier. »

Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle était devenue une véritable furie, et bon sang, il n'avait rien fait de si grave pour mériter un tel traitement !

« JAMAIS ! s'écria-t-elle en le jetant hors de sa chambre. »

Et il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le palier du premier étage de la maison des McKinnon sans plus rien comprendre aux filles. D'accord, elle pouvait être en colère par solidarité avec Lily. Mais personne n'aimait Rogue chez les Gryffondors ! Et surtout pas Marlene ! Et puis, ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter de cette façon. Merlin, il n'avait commis aucun crime !

Vivement que Tante Lucretia rentre et qu'il puisse voir Sirius.

« Tout va… Merlin ! s'exclama Gwendolyn McKinnon en le voyant redescendre les escaliers la figure dégoulinante d'encre.

-Elle est un peu en colère, expliqua-t-il en acceptant le mouchoir en tissus que le tendait Mrs McKinnon. Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on la laisse tranquille, dit-il en riant jaune.

-Est-ce que tu connaitrais l'origine de sa contrariété ? lui demanda Graham McKinnon en s'approchant de lui.

-Je… commença-t-il en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. »

Il n'avait pas raconté à ses parents le fiasco qui avait résulté de sa proposition à sortir à Lily Evans. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler aux parents de Marlene pour qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils en touchent deux mots à ses parents.

« Je ne sais guère, mentit-il en rendant son mouchoir à Gwendolyn McKinnon. »

Mrs McKinnon fit la moue alors que Mr McKinnon se rasseyait, l'air déçu. Ils avaient fait exprès de l'envoyer dans la fosse aux lions, car ils voulaient savoir quel mal tourmentait leur fille. Bah merci. Merci bien.

« Je peux vous prendre un peu de poudre de Cheminette ? Il vaut mieux que je rentre, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Tu ne veux pas dîner avec nous ce soir ? lui demanda tout de même Mr McKinnon. »

Pour que Marlene l'écorche vif ? Non merci !

« Merci, mais mes parents tiennent à ce que nous passons nos soirées ensemble pendant les vacances, s'excusa-t-il en reprenant son balai. Bonne soirée ! »

Il s'engouffra dans la grande cheminée en leur souhaitant mentalement beaucoup de courage avec leur fille.

Les murs rouges du salon des Potter l'accueillirent aussitôt. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il se fut affalé sur le canapé pourpre et chercha à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce fut court, puisque sa mère eut tôt fait de descendre les escaliers et de s'étonner de son apparence.

« Merlin mais que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'encre et la blessure qui saignaient sur son front. »

Il la laissa prendre son balai des mains et le poser sur un des fauteuils pour pouvoir mieux observer son visage.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette pour nettoyer le bleu qui recouvrait sa peau, que la cheminée crépita. James reconnut le chapeau pointu de son père et soupira : il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

« Mon Dieu, James ! Avec qui t'es-tu battu ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en posant un énorme dossier sur la table basse.

-Avec personne, grimaça-t-il en se dégageant des mains de sa mère.

-Alors comment t'es-tu mis dans cet état ? reprit aussitôt son père en se débarrassant de sa cape et de son chapeau. »

Ses parents s'étaient assis de chaque côté de lui et attendaient des explications sur sa mésaventure. Et comme il n'avait personne pour le sauver, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Peter à qui la raconter, il se résolut à ouvrir la bouche.

« Marlene était contrariée, commença-t-il en captant toute l'attention de ses parents. Et lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre, elle m'a lancé tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main et j'ai pris son encrier sur la tête, avoua-t-il en se massant le crâne.

-Mon pauvre chéri, se lamenta aussitôt sa mère et il se laissa prendre dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de Marlene de s'emporter de cette façon, s'étonna son père en lui nettoyant le visage d'un coup de baguette.

-Sais-tu pourquoi elle s'en est prise à toi de cette manière ? lui demanda aussitôt sa mère.

-Je ne sais guère, mentit-il une seconde fois. »

Un petit silence soupçonneux émergea de sa réponse.

« James, commença sa mère et il sut qu'il avait perdu. Je te connais mon fils, je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose. »

Elle s'était éloignée de lui de façon à ce qu'ils se voient les yeux dans les yeux. Et James ne pouvait rien contre ces yeux gris aciers. Sirius avait les mêmes, et le résultat était à peu près semblable à chaque fois : il déballait tout et se retrouvait à être consolé : par des câlins avec sa mère, par des Bièreaubeurres avec Sirius.

« Voyez-vous Lily Evans ? avoua-t-il en soupirant.

-La meilleure amie de Marlene, répondit aussitôt sa mère.

-La sorcière qui te plaît, répondit plutôt son père.

-Vous savez que son meilleur ami me déteste, et que je le lui rends bien, rappela-t-il en entendant sa mère marmonner le nom de Severus Rogue. Nous nous sommes pris la baguette après la BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais Evans nous a vus et a essayé de nous séparer. Et là, il lui a dit… Il l'a traitée de… _Tu-sais-quoi_, chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait prononcé le mot honni.

-De Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'étonna sa mère alors que son père marmonnait un énième _Mon Dieu_.

-Ne le dis pas, s'agaça James en lui jetant un regard noir. Leur amitié est en quelque sorte finie à cause de moi, conclut-il en soupirant à nouveau.

-Mais tu disais qu'il traitait déjà tous les Nés-moldus de _ceci_, reprit son père. Aux dernières vacances tu disais même que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise graine. Ce jour-là ou une autre, qu'importe, non ? »

James hésita un instant à leur dire le fin mot de l'histoire puis s'y résolut, faute d'avoir d'autres oreilles vers lesquelles se tourner actuellement.

« Je… Je n'en suis pas fier, vous comprenez, mais sur le coup, je me suis laissé emporter par la situation. De toute façon je fais toujours quelque chose de travers lorsqu'elle est là, c'est plus fort que moi, soupira-t-il à nouveau. »

Son père mis sa main sur son épaule et cela donna assez de courage à James pour poursuivre son laïus.

« Je lui ai dit que si elle acceptait de sortir avec moi, je ne me battrais plus jamais avec Rogue. Et puis, il l'a insulté, et elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait sortir avec le calamar géant plutôt qu'avec moi, finit-il en grimaçant. »

Ses parents le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et James eut tellement peur de voir la déception se peindre sur leur visage qu'il ferma les yeux. C'était bien une des rares choses qu'il craignait, que ses parents soient déçus de lui.

« Ce n'est que cela ? s'étonna sa mère. »

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, peu sûr que sa mère comprenne la profondeur de son désespoir.

« Elle me trouve arrogant d'après Sirius, et sûrement abruti et même irrespectueux d'après Marlene ! Jamais elle n'acceptera de sortir avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il sans que sa mère ne bouge un doigt.

-James, le tempéra son père. Chacun fait des erreurs. Montre lui que ce n'était qu'une incartade et elle te pardonnera, lui souffla-t-il en essayant d'écraser l'épi sur son crâne. Quant à Marlene, elle soutient sans doute son amie pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il et James acquiesça. Laisse-leur du temps pour réfléchir.

-Du temps pour réfléchir ? s'exaspéra James. Mais je ne peux pas ! Depuis cette affreuse journée, je rêve d'Evans toutes les nuits ! Je me réveille en nage, et je me rejoue cette année, et plus je réfléchis, plus je vois toutes les conn… les stupidités que je lui ai dites, et plus je pense qu'elle me prend pour un imbécile !

-Ecoute, James, tenta de le rassurer sa mère. Tu fais une fixette sur cette fille mais…

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous en parle, vous ne comprenez jamais ce que je vous dis ! s'emporta-t-il en s'échappant de leur mains pour monter dans sa chambre. »

Il n'écouta pas les appels de ses parents pour le retenir et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Vivement qu'il voie Sirius.

.

.

.

NB : J'ai repris la réponse d'AJENA pour le chapitre précédent qui est toute correcte : Être repoussé pour Marlène repoussée par James, lui-même repoussé par Lily, elle-même repoussée par Severus. A samedi pour la suite !


	10. II - 10 - Etre seul(e)

**Chapitre 10 : Être seul(e)**

.

_Un mois plus tard, _

_Mi-août 1976,_

_Carbone-les-Mines, _

.

Lily sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'épaule. Encore à moitié endormie, elle chercha à y mettre la main puis sourit en reconnaissant le doux son d'un baiser. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa et elle se blottit un peu plus contre Samy. C'était la première nuit complète qu'ils passaient ensemble et elle retenterait bien l'expérience. Elle avait droit à ces baisers et ses caresses depuis quelques semaines, et Merlin ! Elle se sentait bien. Au début des vacances, elle voulait seulement retrouver un peu ses racines moldues et oublier un instant sa qualité de sorcière et ce monde magique qui semblait se détourner d'elle. Et depuis la semaine dernière… Merlin, elle ne pensait jamais durant ces vacances-ci découvrir l'amour et l'intimité partagée, et ce d'autant moins avec Samy Shartown.

Elle se laissa rouler sur le dos et rencontra le visage de Samy à deux centimètres du sien. Les rayons du soleil laissaient deviner ses traits carrés et Lily laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire timide en voyant son sourire. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos en riant.

« Ah Evans, tu vas me rendre fou… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Lily laissa son index glisser le long de son nez tordu en se rappelant le jour où elle le lui avait cassé. Il lui avait mis de la neige dans son pull, il avait bien fallu qu'elle se défende. Le réveille-matin la fit sursauter et elle se rappela qu'elle devait aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui.

« Merde… souffla-t-elle en essayant de s'échapper du lit. »

Mais les mains de Samy la rattrapèrent et elle s'écrasa dans ses bras.

« Je te l'ai dit hier, Shartown, je dois aller à Londres pour acheter mes bouquins pour l'année prochaine, se répéta-t-elle en essayant de fuir ses baisers. »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, y plaqua un baiser, et voulut s'échapper à nouveau, sans y parvenir.

« Samy… soupira-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu n'fais pas tes courses à Durham ? chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Je te l'ai dit hier aussi, réussit-elle à souffler. Ils ont fait une commande groupée et ce sera beaucoup moins cher…

-Mais avec le billet de train, ça revient au même, lui répliqua-t-il en essayant de l'allonger à nouveau sur le lit.

-J'ai compté, et c'est tout de même plus avantageux vu le nombre de livres, lui servit-elle une fois de plus son mensonge.

-Je peux venir avec toi, alors ? dit-il contre ses lèvres en caressant toujours sa taille avec une main brûlante. »

Lily lui avait déjà répété deux fois les raisons (certes mensongères, mais il ne le savait pas) de sa raison pour aller à Londres aujourd'hui (et non la semaine prochaine parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Susan, sa cousine, ni le dernier jour d'août puisqu'elle prenait le Poudlard Express le lendemain) mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Lily n'avait pas encore pensé à la rentrée, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était simplement bien dans ses bras, et c'était tout.

Mais là, alors qu'elle lui répétait pour la troisième fois qu'elle devait retrouver son amie Theodora à Londres (ce qui était vrai) et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle (surtout parce qu'elle comptait prendre le Magicobus), elle commençait doucement à mieux comprendre pourquoi les relations Moldus-Sorciers, quelles soient amoureuses ou même amicales, étaient si compliquées. Un instant, elle lâcha prise et se retrouva dans ses bras, parmi ses baisers fiévreux, l'esprit embrumé de pensées contradictoires. Elle savait qu'elle ne dirait jamais à Samy Shartown que la magie existait. Comptait-elle vivre avec lui pour le restant de ses jours ? Elle n'y avait jamais songé jusqu'à présent. L'aimait-elle ? Oui, mais comment, à quelle point ? Comptait-elle quitter Carbone-les-Mines pour vivre dans un village sorcier ? Evidemment, la question ne se posait même pas : elle voulait pouvoir faire de la magie à n'importe quel moment, sans craindre de se faire repérer ou même disputée. Elle pensa un instant à Eileen Rogue : jamais Lily ne se cacherait de son conjoint pour faire de la magie.

« Evans ? s'étonna-t-il en remarquant son absence.

-Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, marmonna-t-elle en se levant du lit de Samy le plus vite possible. »

Il essaya de lui prendre la main, mais Lily se dégagea habilement. Entièrement nue, elle chercha à tâtons le sac à main en perle que Marlene lui avait offert à son anniversaire et en sortit un t-shirt, qu'elle passa après avoir attaché son soutien-gorge et passé un culotte.

« Evans, répéta Shartown en la retournant. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Lily voulut lui dire que oui, qu'il lui avait fait répété trois fois le même mensonge, mais elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Il était hésitant, il avait vraiment peur d'avoir dit un mot de trop, et jamais Lily ne l'avait vu douter de lui de la sorte. Alors elle mentit, une fois de plus.

« Mais non. Comment peux-tu penser ça ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement. »

Elle le vit chercher ses mots. Ah ça, il n'avait ni l'éloquence ni la verve de James Potter mais… Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi elle avait pensé à ce voyou arrogant, pourquoi elle avait comparé Samy Shartown et James Potter puis les lèvres de Shartown se plaquèrent sur les siennes et elle oublia ses pensées.

« Je dois vraiment… aller… chercher… mon train, chuchota-t-elle dès qu'il lui laissait une seconde de répit. »

Mais il semblait avoir oublié qu'elle devait partir, et commençait déjà à lui retirer son t-shirt. Lily soupira et tenta de se dégager, mais il avait une poigne solide et elle parvenait à peine à se débattre.

« Shartown, je vais t'en coller une si tu me fais louper mon train, le menaça-t-elle inutilement. »

Il lui avait déjà dégrafé son soutif et Lily sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle aussi elle avait bien envie de continuer sa matinée au lit avec lui, mais elle devait aller faire ses putains de courses scolaires.

Elle sentit sa main s'aventurer sur ses fesses, et se chercher un chemin sous sa culotte et là, le coup partit tout seul (peut-être parce qu'elle savait que sinon, elle serait en retard pour retrouver Theodora).

« Bordel ! Evans ! s'écria-t-il en se massant la joue. On avait dit…

-Pas de castagne, je sais, s'agaça-t-elle en raccrochant son soutif et en enfilant son jean. Mais là, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence : je vais louper mon train (Theodora plutôt, mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir) !

-Evans, dit-il la voix chargée de reproche et d'agacement.

-Shartown ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement en brossant ses cheveux rapidement. J'y vais, à ce soir ! tenta-t-elle de s'enfuir, mais il la retint.

-Ne fais plus jamais ça, compris ?

-Si je ne loupe pas mon train, on envisagera la possibilité de…

-M'entourloupe pas avec tes belles paroles, grinça-t-il en penchant son visage vers le sien.

-Et toi, ne m'entourloupe pas avec ton air colérique : je sais que t'es un tendre au fond, lui répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement. Sur ce, je me dépêche ! lançant-elle en dévalant les escaliers de la petite maison de Samy Shartown. »

Elle attrapa une pomme sur la petite table ronde de la cuisine et sauta dans ses chaussures. La porte claquait déjà derrière elle.

Samy Shartown habitait dans l'une des petites maisons de célibataire dans la Petit Rue, donc Lily n'avait pas besoin de remonter toute la Grand Rue pour quitter le quartier ouvrier. En quelques secondes elle avait déjà laissé le parc de jeux derrière elle et s'enfonçait dans Carbone-les-Mines. Elle avait trouvé au début des vacances une petite ruelle tout de même suffisamment large pour appeler le Magicobus en toute discrétion, maintenant qu'elle voulait éviter de l'appeler derrière l'Impasse du Tisseur de peur de croiser Severus. Seul bémol, la ruelle était à l'autre bout de la ville, et il lui fallait bien trois quart d'heure de marche pour l'atteindre. Au moins, ça lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait de Samy Shartown à la fin des vacances.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de le fréquenter, c'était évident. Elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de parchemin par hibou sans qu'il ne se pose des questions. Elle aurait toujours pu demander à son père du papier à lettres moldu et faire passer les lettres par sa mère, pour qu'elle les donne à Shartown, mais… Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de tenir le mensonge pendant trois mois. Et puis Shartown ne tiendrait sûrement pas, lui. Bon, elle se donnait des excuses en lui donnant tous les torts, là. Mais Lily ne pouvait nier que Shartown avait déjà eu plusieurs petites-amies, et qu'il n'était jamais resté seul longtemps. Et puis… Et puis elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de se lancer dans une relation à distance, sachant qu'il lui restait encore deux belles années à passer à Poudlard. Sachant qu'en plus elle avait eu toutes ses BUSES et qu'elle comptait poursuivre le maximum de matières possibles, ce qui ne lui laisserait que peu de temps libre.

Elle essaya d'arrêter là ses réflexions et leva sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'impérial à trois étages arriva dans un bruit de pétard dans la ruelle en roulant si vite, que Lily crut qu'il allait la manquer. Mais non, il pila de façon à ce que la porte arrive juste devant ses yeux. La fin du bus décolla d'un mètre, faisait crier les gens à l'intérieur du transport. Puis elle retomba lourdement, au grand amusement de Lily. Un sorcier en robe violette sauta alors avec énergie de l'appareil.

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Ernie Danlmur, je serais votre contrôleur…

-Abrège Ernie ! s'exclama le conducteur d'une voix étouffée. On est déjà en retard ! A croire qu'ils font tous leurs courses pour Poudlard aujourd'hui… marmonna-t-il plus bas. »

Lily grimpa dans l'appareil et paya son billet avant de chercher une place assise. Mais le bus était si bondé, qu'elle n'en trouva pas et préféra se poser sur les marches de l'escalier, au moins, pouvait-elle se retenir aux rampes de chaque côté et garder un minimum de stabilité.

Le trajet lui parut durer cinq minutes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorciers râlaient après ce moyen de transport : on avait la chance d'aller où l'on voulait, en faisant un tour de manège. Mais peut-être qu'elle était simplement contente de retrouver le monde magique, peu importe les secousses infligées à son estomac.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur – à Londres ! s'exclama un enfant de cinq ans – Lily et les trois quarts des sorciers sautèrent à bas de l'appareil et se précipitèrent dans le Pub, où ils furent accueillis par Tom, l'éternel propriétaire. Lily s'empressa de suivre une très grande famille à travers le passage en briquette, tout en pensant à la Bièraubeurre et à la soupe aux pois qu'elle commanderait avec Theodora tout à l'heure.

Mais lorsqu'elle déboucha sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'émotion la submergea. Elle resta paralysée de joie sur le seuil de l'arche de pierre et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle avança à pas hésitants jusqu'au milieu de la rue, et regarda toute cette belle agitation avec une vue trouble.

La Magie lui avait manqué.

Elle se rappelait avoir voulu mettre de côté ce monde au début des vacances, parce que Theodora partait en Australie ce qui ne lui permettait de recevoir un hibou que tous les dix jours parce que Marlene la boudait parce qu'elle ne voulait plus parler à Severus parce que Philomena n'envoyait jamais de courrier pendant les vacances, de même que Dorcas et Hortense. Elle s'était sentit rejetée du monde magique et des sorciers, ce qui l'avait poussée à vouloir vivre comme une Moldue, à aller à des matchs de foot avec ses amis moldus de son quartier, à sortir au pub moldu, à fréquenter seulement des Moldus, à avoir une histoire d'amour moldue. Mais elle s'était trompée. Elle n'était pas une Moldue, même dans l'âme. Elle était une sorcière, et refuser la magie qu'elle avait en elle revenait à se trahir et à s'éteindre à petit feu.

Enfin, au bout d'un mois et demi, elle remarquait l'écharpe qui lui enserrait le cou depuis le début des vacances et l'arrachait. Enfin, elle respirait.

Alors, elle se mit à rire. Elle remarqua que quelques sorciers la regardaient étrangement, sans doute à cause de ce rire, ou bien à cause de son accoutrement moldu. Peu importait.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac, et serra les billets moldus qui s'y trouvaient le plus fort possible. Il était temps que les choses retrouvent leur place. Alors, elle alla changer son argent.

.

.

.

_Vers midi, _

_Godric's Hollow_,

.

James tournait en rond depuis ce matin. Il avait bien essayé de faire ses devoirs de sortilèges : peine perdue. Il avait réussi à se concentrer pendant une heure sur ceux de Métamorphose, sa matière préférée, mais à présent, il n'en pouvait plus.

Alors qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un mois Tante Lucretia, celle-ci leur avait envoyé une lettre comme quoi elle ne rentrerait pas avant la fin août. Depuis une semaine, il se lamentait sur son sort et tous les deux, avec Sirius, enrageaient de cet imprévu. La vie chez les Black était en plus un enfer pour son meilleur ami, pire que les années précédentes, et James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir de façon déraisonnée à leur tante. Pourquoi ne visitait-elle pas ses parents pendant qu'il était à Poudlard ? James savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas pour la bonne raison que son élevage de Lutins de Cornouailles avait besoin d'un gardien, et que ce gardien était à Poudlard durant l'année, une certaine Lucina Lovegood, toute aussi délirante que ces lutins d'ailleurs.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Sirius avait un repas officiel ce midi, et James ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui grâce aux miroirs que son père lui avait offert il y a plusieurs années pour son anniversaire. En plus, Sirius ne sentait pas ce repas. Il disait que le pire gratin de la société aristocrate Sang-Pur sorcière était convié, et qu'il craignait de ne pas parvenir à garder son calme devant tant d'imbécilité et de cruauté.

Et James sentait lui aussi son estomac se tordre en pensant à tous ces sorciers. Et aussi parce qu'il avait faim, mais c'était moins important.

La sonnette qui annonçait l'heure du dîner retentit enfin. James se précipita sur sa porte et dévala les escaliers. Il arriva dans la salle à manger. Il repéra ses parents à travers la porte vitrée. Le Saule Pleureur de Fleur essayait de lâcher ses pétales rouges sur eux, mais ils en étaient suffisamment éloignés pour les éviter. James s'empressa d'ouvrir les portes pour leur crier de se dépêcher, mais se trouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il se frotta les yeux, peu sûr d'avoir bien vu : son père et sa mère se couraient l'un après l'autre dans tout le jardin de la propriété. Ils riaient aux éclats, et se poursuivaient en jouant à cache-cache derrière les arbres. C'était tout bonnement surréaliste. James se frotta à nouveau les yeux en remarquant qu'ils portaient des uniformes de Poudlard. Ils devenaient, ou plutôt, lui, il devenait fou : ce n'était pas possible. Il s'apprêtait à les couper dans leur jeu (il ne voulait même pas connaître la finalité dudit jeu, pensa-t-il avec une grimace), lorsqu'il vit son père rattraper sa mère, et les deux basculer au sol en riant. Là, il crut qu'il allait s'enfuir et se jeter des Oubliettes en voyant son père bloquer tout chemin à sa mère en se tenant au dessus d'elle et se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

_De vrais gamins_, comme dirait Evans. Il avait déjà vu ses parents s'embrasser, merci Merlin, mais jamais se comporter comme des adolescents enamourés.

Il se détourna aussitôt du jardin et grimaça à nouveau. Et dire que lui, il n'arrivait même pas à obtenir un rendez-vous de Lily, alors que ses parents semblaient rejouer leurs débuts à Poudlard sous son nez. C'était donc ça, toutes les roses d'un rouge flamboyant dans la maison, ces derniers temps ? Et les regards dégoulinants d'amour que son père jetait à sa mère depuis le début des vacances ? Les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passés en Italie entre Florence, Vérone, Padoue et Venise en destination finale venaient de ce renouveau de leur amour aussi ? C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était sentit si seul lorsqu'ils y étaient ?

Franchement, il leur parlait de ses déboires avec la demoiselle Evans, et eux, ils lui étalaient leur amour d'adolescent sous son nez ? Merci bien.

Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant une nouvelle fois comment ses parents en étaient véritablement venus à se fréquenter. Il n'était toujours pas sûr du fin mot de l'histoire. Et si…

Il reporta son attention sur le grand jardin. Ils étaient toujours là à se presser l'un contre l'autre, mais sûrement que cette situation déplaisait à sa mère, puisqu'il les vit rouler dans l'herbe en s'approchant de lui.

« A table les enfants ! s'égosilla-t-il. »

Il les vit s'arrêter et se cogner l'un contre l'autre. A moins de deux mètres de lui, il vit son père relever la tête vers lui, la figure aussi rouge que le blason de Gryffondor sur son cœur. Sa mère, quant à elle, lui tournait le dos, sans doute pour ne pas qu'il la regarde.

« Tu as des pétales de Saule Pleureur dans les cheveux, Maman, grimaça-t-il en voyant ses yeux coupables lorsqu'elle eut reporté son regard sur lui. Faut-il que je vous demande d'aller vous laver les mains, ou ai-je retrouvé mes parents devant moi ? grinça-t-il en croisant ses bras devant lui. »

Sans doute trop gênés pour lui reprocher le ton sur lequel il leur parlait, ils gardèrent le silence en regardant leurs mains. Puis James soupira. Ce n'était même pas drôle : ils ne bafouillaient même pas une explication bidon. _De vrais gamins_, Evans n'avait jamais autant eu raison.

« Au moins, je sais maintenant comment vous vous comportiez l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre à Poudlard, piqua-t-il.

-Non James, ne… s'exclama aussitôt sa mère en fusillant son père du regard. On… s'imagine comment on se serait comporté l'un avec l'autre à Poudlard si… s'interrompit-elle en tordant ses doigts entre eux. »

James n'avait jamais vu sa mère gênée, et crut vraiment qu'elle se moquait de lui. Mais non apparemment… Merlin, mais il était en train d'entrer dans leur jeu ! Et en plus, il s'était attribué d'office le rôle de son père, à sa plus grand horreur. Merlin ! Ce n'était pas les Saturnales !

« Vous me fatiguez, dit-il simplement en s'enfuyant à l'intérieur de la maison. »

Et avec tout ça, il ne savait toujours pas comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés, puisqu'apparemment ce n'était pas à Poudlard.

« James, le retint son père en lui attrapant le poignet. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ? On s'amusait simplement avec ta mère, ne pâlis pas comme ça. »

Ce fut au tour de James de rougir. Il pâlissait parce que ses parents le mettaient mal à l'aise, et surtout, parce que cela lui rappelait vertigineusement Lily Evans. Et il pâlit encore plus en entendant la voix de Sirius tambouriner à la porte.

Il se précipita aussitôt à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand. Sirius entra instantanément en tirant sa malle de Poudlard et James referma aussitôt derrière lui avec de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Il le regarda s'appuyer sur la malle en respirant fort, comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, comme s'il étouffait.

« Sirius ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

James ne fit pas attention à ses parents qui se tenaient juste devant eux et regarda le visage luisant de sueur de Sirius. Il reconnaissait bien là les yeux hantés de son ami, sa bouche crispée pour retenir un flot de paroles vénéneuses ou pire, des cris de rage et de désespoir.

« J'ai dû le laisser, murmura-t-il finalement.

-Oh… souffla James sans y croire.

-J'ai dû laisser Regulus, reprit-il en passant la manche de sa robe de sorcier sur son front. Il… il va devenir comme eux… »

James fronça les sourcils. Regulus était déjà comme Orion et Walburga Black, et même si Sirius essayait de le faire revenir à lui, aucun des deux n'était assez aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Non, il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que James ne craignait même pas, tant tout cela lui paraissait irréel.

« Je l'ai vu, James, souffla-t-il à nouveau en écarquillant les yeux sous l'inimaginable. Il était là. _Lord Voldemort_, chuchota-t-il. »

Un hoquet de surprise de Dorea Potter attira l'attention de Sirius, qui sembla découvrir la présence des parents de James.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mr et Mrs Potter, dit-il tout de suite avec une voix qu'il voulait plus calme mais dans laquelle l'agitation se sentait. Je…

-Ils voulaient te faire la marque ? lui demanda aussitôt Mr Potter en attrapant le bras droit de Sirius pour le regarder mais Sirius tira lui-même sur le tissus pour montrer un bras immaculé.

-Et j'ai refusé, dit-il avec une voix plus ferme. Ils ne sont pas ma famille. Mais vous… Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être planter ma tente dans votre jardin le temps de trouver où me loger. Car… car vous, je vous considère comme ma famille. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la mère de James pour étrangler Sirius dans ses bras. James vit son ami enrouler ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa mère, et se sentit à nouveau respirer.

« Et quelle famille digne de ce nom ne t'offrirait pas une chambre alors que cette maison est désespérément vide ? dit Mrs Potter en caressant ses longs cheveux noirs un brin bouclés.

-Non, non, mais… commença à protester Sirius et James espéra que ce fut pour la forme.

-Fiston, reprit aussitôt Mr Potter à l'intention de Sirius avec un sourire goguenard. Ecoute James t'apprendre à ne jamais contredire Maman. »

James sentit son cœur exploser. Ses parents pouvaient avoir tous les défauts du monde, sauf celui de ne pas être de belles personnes avec le cœur sur la main. Puisque Sirius était comme son frère, ses parents le considéraient comme leur fils. Mr et Mrs Potter allaient devenir fous durant ces deux semaines avant la rentrée, car ils ne savaient pas encore dans quoi ils s'engageaient.

Sirius regarda James avec des yeux brillants et James hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient sa famille avec toutes les joies et tous les soucis qui allaient avec.

Puis James vit son frère froncer les sourcils en regardant tour à tour ses deux parents.

« Pourquoi portez-vous des uniformes de Poudlard ? s'étonna-t-il en s'éloignant des bras de Mrs Potter. »

James leva les yeux au plafond en voyant ses parents rougir comme des enfants. Il se serait agacé à nouveau si Sirius n'était pas arrivé entre temps. Car lorsqu'il y avait Sirius, tout était matière à plaisanterie.

« Nous avons entamé une journée de Saturnales, lui apprit-il et le sourire de Sirius s'élargit autant que le sien.

-De Saturnales ? Les parents sont les enfants, et les enfants les parents ? s'assura-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Sans doute trop gênés pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, ses parents hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, sans penser à tout ce que James et Sirius pourraient trouver à faire.

« Sirius, je crois que des emplettes au magasin de Quidditch et de Farce et Attrapes s'imposent, proposa-t-il aussitôt en riant à gorge déployée en voyant la grimace de sa mère puis celle de son père. »

.

.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard, _

_Londres, _

.

Vers treize heures trente, Lily retourna au Chaudron Baveur, trouva un petite table libre, et guetta l'immense cheminée du Pub.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Sirius Black et James Potter sortir de la cheminée, suivis de deux sorciers d'une cinquantaine d'années, habillés d'uniformes de Poudlard. Les deux adultes se comportaient comme si tout était normal, excepté qu'on voyait une légère rougeur sur les pommettes de l'homme, et un sourire un peu crispé à la sorcière. Lily se cacha derrière le menu qui traînait sur la table, et les regarda discrètement s'éloigner pour emprunter le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Etonnement, elle ne se sentit ni agacée, ni gênée à la vue de Potter et Black. Elle était même contente que son univers magique se retrouve un peu plus au complet. Ce n'était néanmoins pas une raison pour leur courir après et passer son après-midi avec eux. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs qu'elle n'en touche pas un mot à Theodora, sinon celle-ci tiendrait absolument à rester avec Sirius. Un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi les parents de Potter (ce ne pouvait être qu'eux) avaient revêtu des uniformes de Poudlard, puis Theodora sortit de la cheminée du Pub dans une gerbe de flammes vertes et Lily oublia ses camarades.

« Je suis là Théa ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant son bras droit. »

La grande sorcière brune pointa immédiatement ses yeux bleus comme l'eau sur elle. Lily releva son teint inhabituellement hâlé, et s'imagina le soleil qui devait pleuvoir sur l'Australie.

« Tu m'as manqué, lui dit son amie en la serrant dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-C'était si ennuyeux que cela l'Australie ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Oh c'était fabuleux tu veux dire ! reprit-elle aussitôt en s'asseyant en face d'elle et en portant l'une des deux Bièraubeurres que Lily avait commandée à ses lèvres. Regarde mon visage ! Je ne bronze jamais à Londres, mais là-bas… Si tu ne bronzes pas, c'est que tu es albinos ! En parlant d'albinos, ils ont de ces oiseaux ! Les couleurs criardes de leurs ailes ! Bleu vif, vert brillant, jaune fluorescent, rouge vermillon ! Ne me demande pas le lien entre albinos et ces oiseaux, je crois qu'il n'y en a pas. Mais, reprit-elle alors que Lily riait, ce n'est pas tout. Là-bas, les sorciers ont pratiquement la moitié de l'île rien que pour eux. Donc dès que tu es dans les terres, tu peux sortir ta baguette sans craindre l'arrivée impromptue d'un Moldu : Les côtes sont très peuplées, mais plus tu t'enfonces, moins il y a de monde. Ou plutôt, moins les Moldus viennent, et plus les sorciers pullulent ! C'est impressionnant ! Il y a des élevages de dragons, des Opaloeil des Antipodes ! Je sais, ces dragons viennent de Nouvelle-Zélande à la base, mais ils sont si nombreux, qu'il a bien fallu leur faire une place en Australie ! Et je ne te parle pas des… »

Lily écouta Theodora lui parler sans s'arrêter de tout ce qu'elle avait vu de _fabuleux_ en Australie, sans oublier de mentionner le petit village de Wagga Wagga, qui tient son nom de la grande ville Moldu du même nom à quelques pas de là. Elle avait aussi visité les villes de Thundelarra et Woollongong où les deux plus gros Clubs de Quidditch d'Australie étaient installées. Et tout en avalant sa soupe aux pois, Theodora faisaient de grands gestes avec ses membres fins pour raconter son aventure à Lily avec tous les détails qui s'imposaient.

« Si tu avais pu voir mes petites sœurs, les trois se ressemblent toujours comme trois gouttes d'eau, elles faisaient des blagues aux habitants de Wagga Wagga… Elles n'ont pas huit ans, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles sont coquines ! Mina se levait la première et faisait le tour du village pour souhaiter le bonjour, puis Tina, une petite demi-heure heure plus tard en faisait de même, et Lina prenait la relève le quart d'heure suivant. Le premier jour, les gens ont cru devenir fous. Le deuxième, ils sont devenus fous, expliqua-t-elle en riant des activités impossibles de ses triplettes. Puis nous sommes sortis en famille, les trois petites, mes parents et moi, et le village s'est rassuré. Mes parents étaient désespérés. »

Lily regarda la photo animée que lui tendait Theodora sur laquelle ont voyait au loin le mont Uluru, mont sacré des aborigènes et des sorciers. A l'intérieur se trouvait un immense labyrinthe, selon son amie, que les sorciers empruntaient depuis des siècles, avec les aborigènes, pour se protéger des Moldus.

« Je parle, je parle, s'interrompit Theodora au bout de plusieurs heures (elles venaient de commander une autre Bièraubeurre et des Cookies Ensorcelés pour le goûter), mais toi Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces vacances ? Dans la seule lettre que j'ai reçu, tu me disais que ta sœur semblait s'être légèrement assagie, et…

-Je n'ai pas parlé de magie des vacances, avoua Lily, donc elle était plus sereine sûrement. On est même allée faire du shopping ensemble le mois dernier, dit-elle. Je te montrerai la robe que j'ai trouvée.

-Une robe sorcière ? s'étonna Theodora.

-Non, une robe moldue, corrigea Lily en souriant jaune. Ne pousse pas mémé dans les orties.

-Bien sûr que je ne vais pas pousser ta grand-mère dans les…

-C'est une expression, explosa-t-elle de rire. Ça veut dire « n'en espère pas trop ». Et puis… »

Lily hésita à lui parler de Shartown, et finalement, le regard curieux de Theodora la convainquit. Elle n'était simplement pas obligée d'évoquer son impression d'avoir été abandonnée par la magie et d'avoir voulu retrouver sa part moldue en elle.

« Et ? insista Theodora en baissant la voix.

-Il s'appelle Samy Shartown, souffla Lily en sentant ses joues rosirent de plaisir. Il était avec moi en primaire. Quelques années au-dessus de moi. On… on sort ensemble.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en attirant l'attention de deux vieilles sorcières qui prenaient leur un thé à côté d'elle. Oh mais c'est trop bien ! se réjouit Theodora en souriant tout autant qu'elle. »

Toute contente, Lily lui raconta la première discussion qu'ils avaient eu, le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait mis, les quelques prises de bec qu'ils avaient eu enfants. Theodora ne cessait de soupirer et de dire combien Lily avait de la chance d'être tombée sur ce Samy Shartown.

-… alors il m'a proposé de venir avec lui au match de football, tu sais le sport moldu qui se joue avec une seule balle et sans balai. Il y avait aussi ses amis, des gens que je n'avais pas vus depuis des années. Mais il est resté avec moi tout au long du match, à me réexpliquer les règles. Ma ville a gagné et après, on est allé fêter ça au Pub. Et à la fin, je me suis dit que j'avais passé une excellente journée, que je recommencerais bien. Alors, lorsqu'il m'a raccompagné, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

-Donc vous vous fréquentez depuis…

-Un mois et demi, par là, dit-elle. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? s'étonna Theodora.

-Mais ce matin, lorsqu'on s'est réveillés, on s'est pris le bec et…

-Attends, attends, la coupa Theodora avec des yeux exorbités. Tu as dormi avec lui ? chuchota-t-elle. Tu… _Tu l'as fait_ ? murmura-t-elle sans y croire. »

Lily sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau en se contenta de sourire à son amie. Elle se doutait que Theodora, avec son habituelle absence de tact et l'éducation d'une vieille famille sorcière en plus, ne la manquerait pas sur ce coup.

« Et alors ? C'est… C'est comment ? chuchota-t-elle. »

Lily remarqua la légère rougeur sur les pommettes de son amie, et ses yeux dévier sur un coin de leur table.

« C'est… Je n'sais pas, souffla Lily en songeant qu'elle aurait préféré en parler dans un endroit où elles seraient seules. C'est bien, c'est agréable.

-Même la première fois ? répondit Theodora de la même façon.

-C'est mieux les fois suivantes, avoua Lily. Tu te connais mieux, et tu connais mieux l'autre, aussi. »

Deux sorcières d'une vingtaine d'années passèrent à côté d'elles en riant, et Lily s'amusa de voir la gêne de Theodora, elle qui semblait pouvoir parler de tout sur le même ton.

« Et voilà les Cookies Ensorcelés ! s'exclama Tom en déposant l'assiette sur la table. »

Cette intrusion sembla sortir Theodora de son mutisme et elle remercia chaleureusement le propriétaire du Pub avant de regarder à nouveau Lily.

« Donc, tu me disais que tu t'étais pris le bec avec lui ce matin ? reprit-elle et Lily soupira.

-Oui, en fait non… Il voulait m'accompagner à Londres, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible et j'ai dû inventer des raisons pour ne pas lui parler de magie.

-Ah oui, parce qu'il est moldu, grimaça Theodora en comprenant les complications.

-Pendant les vacances, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, mais avec la rentrée… Je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas tenir trois mois à Poudlard sans pouvoir lui en parler. »

Theodora fronça les sourcils, sans doute pour trouver une solution.

« Et je me suis demandé si je comptais un jour… envisager quelque chose avec Samy, puis… Evidemment que je l'aime ! soupira à nouveau Lily. Mais si je lui dis que je suis une sorcière, lui qui me connait depuis que je suis toute petite, que fera-t-il ? Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu, depuis que je suis à Poudlard, habiter dans un village sorcier, or Samy habitera toujours à Carbone-les-Mines et…

-Ne te prends pas la tête comme ça, Lily, la coupa Theodora en souriant. Tu as seize ans, tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Il suffit que tu lui envoie un hibou par semaine et…

-Les Moldus n'utilisent pas d'hibou, Théa, s'amusa Lily.

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils n'envoient pas de courrier, reprit-elle avec un sourire malin.

-Allez, parlons d'autre chose, l'interrompit Lily. Quel est ton plan séduction cette année ? lui demanda Lily.

-Plan séduction III, lui apprit Theodora avec un sourire mystérieux. Objectif…

-Faire tomber Sirius Black dans tes bras, répondit aussitôt Lily.

-Donc il faut qu'il me remarque, non seulement comme _une_ condisciple de Poudlard, mais aussi, comme une jeune fille sensible à son charme. Or Sirius aime faire des bêtises, des coups-fourrés et des blagues. Donc je vais en faire aussi, conclut-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents avec un air triomphant. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait déjà assez de difficultés à faire respecter un minimum le règlement avec les _Maraudeurs_, comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes. Si Théa s'y mettait, elle n'était pas sortie des Trois Balais.

.

.

.

_Quelques instants plus tôt, _

_Londres_,

.

James regarda à nouveau le dernier Nimbus, le Nimbus 1500 qui était sorti la semaine dernière. Il l'aurait bien essayé, tout de même. Sirius avait fini par lâcher l'appareil des yeux et par regarder les jambières aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Sa mère insistait pour qu'il en essaie, et du coin de l'œil, James vit son ami céder.

Le manche semblait si souple, les branchages fait pour glisser dans le vent. Paraît-il que la stabilité de ce balai défiait toute concurrence. James était presque sûr qu'il pourrait voler à plus de 100 km/h sans tenir le balai avec les mains ! Les pirouettes devaient être un jeu d'enfant, il pourrait en faire des encore plus spectaculaires que jamais ! Il soupira d'envie en voyant à nouveau les caractéristiques du balai : _180 km/h en dix secondes, stabilité maximale jusqu'à 130 km/h qui vous permet de faire le trajet de Londres à Pré-au-Lard en moins de 5h tout en transportant un passager enfant avec soi en toute sécurité, et moins de 3h et demie si vous êtes seul ! Freinage optimal avec manivelle de blocage à droite du conducteur, sortilège Coussinage renforcé et distributeur de Dragées Surprises intégré (friandises non-fournies) ! _

« Il a une belle forme, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit son père avec un sourire malin. »

James hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

« As-tu vu ce mouvement ? cette courbe ? On dirait que ce balai est fait d'eau, lui murmura James en retour.

-N'oublie pas les reposes pieds, ils semblent tout à fait solidaire du balai. C'est ce qui doit le rendre si stable, ajouta son père en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Et la vitesse ! poursuivit James. Le Brossdur 7 ne monte pas au-delà de 130 km/h !

-Sans oublier le distributeur de Dragées Surprises, précisa son père. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais ce peut être très utile. »

James regarda encore le balai. Ce devait vraiment être quelque chose de monter ce Nimbus 1500. La sonnette du magasin résonna, et James reconnu ce visage bourru au nez long entouré d'une crinière de cheveux étincelants recouvert d'un chapeau de velours rouge. Le sorcier s'approcha d'eux, toujours le visage très concentré, mais où un léger sourire était apparu.

« Potter, salua-t-il en tendant la main que son père saisit aussitôt.

-Durducorps, répondit son père.

-Bonjour Mr Durducorps, le salua lui aussi James avec un profond respect. »

C'était le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, il ressemblait à un fauve cherchant sa proie, et James avait déjà assisté à des procès publics dans lequel il était intervenu. L'homme était impressionnant. Graham McKinnon lui avait raconté quelques affaires de terrain que les Aurors avaient dû mener sous son commandement. Amalrik Durducorps était une tête brûlée qui ne reculait devant rien.

« Mon fils, James, le présenta rapidement son père en posant une main protectrice sur son épaule.

-Effectivement, on ne peut s'y méprendre, répondit l'Auror avec un œil aiguisé. Quel âge avez-vous, Mr Potter ? lui demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Seize ans, Monsieur, dit-il.

-Ma nièce a à peu près votre âge, Mr Potter, lui apprit Durducorps et James se rappela que Barthénoïda avait un jour dit au détour d'une conversation qu'elle voyait peu son oncle Amalrik parce qu'il était toujours au Ministère ou en mission. Qu'est-ce…

-Charlus ! s'exclama la voix de sa mère depuis le fond du magasin où Sirius avait passé un équipement de protection complet. Charlus ! Regarde… Oh, bonjour Mr Durducorps, dit-elle en s'approchant avec plus de douceur de l'Auror. »

James s'amusa de l'œil perplexe de l'Auror lorsque celui-ci remarqua la tenue de ses parents se sentit soudain mal de les avoir quelque peu obligé à garder leurs uniformes de Poudlard.

« Mrs Potter, la salua-t-il en retour sans faire de commentaire. Il me semblait que vous n'aviez qu'un fils unique, s'étonna-t-il en regardant Sirius avec un œil perplexe.

-Il s'agit du frère de James, dit-elle. Donc c'est un peu mon fils, n'est-ce pas Mr Durducorps ? répondit-elle sans voir où était le problème et James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Certes, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai appris que vous aviez été embauchée par Albus Dumbledore pour remplacer le dernier professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en date. Mes félicitations, dit-il sans lâcher Sirius du regard comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme.

-Pardon ?! Je croyais que c'était une plaisanterie ! s'exclama James sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Bien sûr que non, mon chéri, lui répondit-elle avec douceur. Tu m'as dit que tu craignais de n'avoir jamais tes ASPIC avec les derniers professeurs que tu as eus, alors je suis allée voir Albus Dumbledore pour lui proposer d'occuper le poste. Il semblait très satisfait de ma proposition et a accepté sur le champ. Mais j'y pense, Mr Durducorps, reprit-elle en direction de l'Auror, pensez-vous qu'il serait possible qu'un Auror vienne présenter son métier aux élèves dans le courant de l'année ? Vous avez plus que jamais besoin de nouvelles baguettes d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Si un jour, ce qui est fort peu probable, j'ai un de mes hommes libres, je vous l'enverrai, concéda le sorcier sans perdre son air concentré.

-Je vous en remercie, Mr Durducorps. J'aimerais simplement que vous n'envoyiez pas John Dawlish, il risquerait de chercher à m'envoyer à Azkaban, lui apprit-elle avec une moue contrariée.

-Dawlish ? grinça Durducorps. Qu'a-t-il encore fait celui-là ?

-De vieilles histoires sans importance, mais il est rancunier, se contenta-t-elle de lui expliquer et James se demanda bien à quoi elle pouvait faire allusion. Mais je ne voudrais pas accaparer votre temps, Mr Durducorps. Toutes ces disparitions… C'est terrible.

-Effectivement Mrs Potter, concéda l'Auror et son visage se ferma un peu plus.

-Mais l'enquête est en cours, intervint son père en désignant Sirius à sa femme. »

Sirius se faisait courser par un protège tibia qui essayer de lui mettre la fessée.

« Ma femme peut s'avérer très bavarde, Durducorps, avoua Charlus avec un regard dégoulinant d'amour en sa direction qui fit grimacer James. Je crois que nous allons vous laisser vaquer…

-Puis-je juste demander à votre fils un peu d'aide pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de ma nièce, Potter ? dit-il avec une voix moins dure.

-Mais faites, mon ami, faites ! s'exclama joyeusement son père avec un clin d'œil destiné à James. »

James mena l'Auror jusqu'aux protège-tibias en se rappelant vaguement que Barthénoïda avait cassé les siens au dernier match que les Serdaigles avaient donné contre les Gryffondors, match qui avait été le dernier de la saison. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'en aurait pas encore racheté.

.

.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard, _

_Londres, _

_Quelque part entre le Chemin de Traverse et Trafalgar Square, _

.

« Nous y sommes presque ! dit une énième fois Lily à Theodora en retournant une nouvelle fois le plan de la ville dans ses mains en entendant dix-neuf heures sonner.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça il y a dix minutes ! explosa Theodora en jetant ses bras au ciel. Avoue au moins que nous sommes perdues !

-Mais non, mentit Lily en se retenant de l'étrangler. Et puis, c'est toi qui voulais que je te fasse visiter le Londres moldu ! Tu m'as dit…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit ! rouspéta à nouveau Theodora en se mettant à bouder. »

Lily tourna une nouvelle fois la carte et leva la tête. Ah. Enfin. Elle était à l'intersection qu'elle cherchait depuis dix minutes sur son plan. Il n'y avait plus qu'à tourner à droite et…

« Tadam ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui désignant l'immense place d'un geste théâtral.

-Ta quoi ? Tu m'avais dit qu'on allait à Trafalgar Square ! s'écria Theodora la fusillant du regard.

-Mais tu vas te calmer, oui, s'outra Lily en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. C'est une simple expression, lui expliqua-t-elle en voyant son amie prendre un air contrit. On y est à Trafalgar Square. »

Et là, elle perdit son amie des yeux lorsque Theodora s'enfonça dans la foule sans plus faire attention à elle.

« Théa ! s'écria-t-elle en lui courant après. »

Manque de chance, elle bouscula quelqu'un si bien que la personne tomba sur les fesses en face d'elle.

« Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle sans faire attention. Oh, excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-elle en s'approchant de la femme avec un large chapeau qui cachait sûrement un visage fort peu content de la situation. Je n'ai pas fait attention, je ne voulais pas… »

L'homme à côté, vêtu d'un costume trop petit pour lui, et dont les boutons de la chemise menaçaient de craquer à cause de son ventre énorme, aida la femme à se relever, et Lily put découvrir son visage.

« Debbie ? bafouilla-t-elle en reconnaissant les mêmes yeux verts que les siens, les mêmes taches de rousseur, le même nez fin et droit, encadrés de cheveux blonds comme le soleil. »

La Moldue ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté d'elle qui semblait fulminer sur place. Lily ne pouvait pas lâcher du regard ce visage qu'elle avait espéré voir pendant des semaines.

« Debbie, c'est toi ? répéta-t-elle en tendant la main vers elle. »

Lily vit ses grands yeux émeraude se remplir d'eau.

.

.

.

NB : Pour le chapitre précédent, être frappé(e), on le prend un sens littéral en ce qui concerne Samy et James, mais aussi au sens plus figuré dans le sens être stupéfait ou choqué ou même figé pour Rogue lorsque Lily lui demande de la laisser tranquille, ou même pour James qui ne comprend pas l'ampleur de la colère de Marlene !

A mardi pour le prochain chapitre !


	11. II - 11 - Etre trompé(e)

**Chapitre 11 : Être trompé(e)**

.

« Je… commença Debbie en tortillant ses doigts entre eux. Merci Lily… »

Lily refusait de regarder Debbie. La fenêtre du train laissait apparaître les plaines anglaises depuis vingt bonnes minutes, et Lily cherchait à y trouver tout le calme qu'elle pouvait. Comment Debbie avait pu… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Vendu son corps ? Lily pouvait comprendre énormément de choses, et tolérer toutes les autres si ce n'est une, une seule qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à accepter : qu'on abandonne ses rêves.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Lily, lui murmura sa cousine en cherchant à attraper sa main. »

Lily finit par la lui tendre pour lui montrer son soutien après ce qu'elle avait traversé. Ce contact lui apporta un brin de sérénité. Un instant, elle crut retrouver sa cousine enfant, avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard, ou même l'année dernière.

« Tu aurais au moins pu m'envoyer une lettre que je sache ce que tu devenais, lui répondit Lily en acceptant enfin de la regarder. »

C'était toujours la même Debbie, celle qui recherchait son attention, celle dont elle partageait le visage à l'exception de la couleur des cheveux. Mais la flamme de témérité qui briller dans ses yeux avait disparue.

« Je… Je ne connais pas l'adresse de ton école, et je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans l'annuaire, souffla Debbie en serrant ses doigts pour l'empêcher de partir. Et je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer chez tes parents, ils auraient averti les miens et…

-Et quoi ? s'étonna faussement Lily. Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que tu faisais… le trottoir au lieu d'exercer ton métier d'actrice ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent que tu avais abandonné ta carrière de comédienne ?

-C'est plus compliqué, se ferma aussitôt Debbie en voulant dégager sa main mais à présent c'était Lily qui ne voulait plus la lâcher. Et n'en parle pas comme ça, je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir.

-Alors explique-moi, insista Lily. Nous avons six heures devant-nous. »

Même si Lily s'effrayait de ce que sa cousine avait fait, elle voulait tout de même essayer de comprendre pourquoi et comment elle en était venu là.

« J'ai toujours voulu être comédienne, lui rappela Debbie après une minute de silence. Tu le sais, hein ? Maman disait que c'était de la folie, mais Pa… Mais Mike m'a toujours encouragée. Mais… »

Lily se mordit les lèvres en se souvenant ce qu'elle avait fini par savoir à force de laisser traîner ses oreilles.

« Tu sais que Mike n'est pas mon père ? lui demanda Debbie avec la voix tremblante. »

Lily ferma les yeux. Ainsi c'était donc bien à cause de cela que Debbie était partie.

« Tu le savais, Lily ? s'angoissa Debbie.

-Je l'ai appris le mois dernier, lui avoua Lily en la sentant trembler. J'ai entendu mon père parler de toi à Mike et j'ai tendu l'oreille. Tout le monde me disait que tu étais montée à Londres pour devenir comédienne, mais personne ne pouvait me donner de tes nouvelles. Alors quand j'ai entendu ton prénom… Ma curiosité a été attisée.

-J'ai le même père que Terry, le fameux Sam Murphy, lui apprit Debbie. Il… Il n'était pas correct avec ma mère, et il l'a quittée quelques mois avant que je naisse, lui expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Il… J'ai trouvé une lettre et une photo dans un livre que Maman m'avait prêté et… Je n'y croyais pas ! dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je veux dire, Pa… Mike et moi, on aime les mêmes choses, tous les deux ! Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas être mon père ! Et comment ont-ils pu me cacher ça, pendant seize ans ! Et ta mère, elle doit le savoir, elle aussi ! Et tout le quartier doit bien le savoir ! Ils doivent me prendre pour… Merde !

-Calme-toi Debbie, lui souffla Lily en la voyant s'échauffer.

-Mike n'est pas mon père, Lily, souffla-t-elle comme si cela réglait tout le problème.

-Ce n'est pas lui que tu appelles _Papa_, pourtant ? lui rappela Lily en espérant l'adoucir.

-Je ne peux plus.

-Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a élevée ? fit Lily en caressant sa main agitée. Il a passé ces derniers mois à te chercher dans tout Durham, et dans les plus grosses villes d'Angleterre.

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle en cessant de trembler. »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Mais il n'a trouvé nulle part ton nom dans les théâtres, lui appris Lily.

-Il… Papa m'a cherché dans les théâtres ? Mais je n'avais dit à personne que je partais pour…

-Il te connaît, lui rappela à nouveau Lily. »

Debbie tourna la tête vers le paysage. Les champs de blé recouvraient l'horizon.

« J'ai utilisé un nom de scène, lui apprit Debbie.

-C'est ce qu'il a pensé.

-Lindsay Murphy. »

Lily déglutit difficilement.

« J'ai joué Beckett, tu sais, Lily, lui souffla-t-elle. Un rôle mineur, mais un jeune metteur en scène, beau garçon, m'a remarqué dans la salle. Ticky Corny. Il m'a proposé un rôle dans une pièce d'Oscar Wilde qu'il comptait monter.

-Laquelle ?

-_L'importance d'être Constant_.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus, lui dit Lily.

-C'est une excellente pièce, lui dit Debbie avec un sourire. Il me proposait même le rôle de Gwendolen Fairfax. J'étais tellement contente que je lui ai dit oui tout de suite. Il m'a donné un lieu de rendez-vous pour dans trois jours, le temps que j'apprenne le rôle. Et j'y suis allée. Il m'a donnée la réplique, et puis lorsqu'il a fallu que je rentre chez moi, il… Il m'a embrassée.

-Quoi ? croassa Lily. Mais…

-Je sais, je sais, c'est un sale type qui a profité de moi, soupira Debbie. Mais… Ecoute, mon rêve se réalisait, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps. J'ai laissé courir. Et puis, il était vraiment gentil avec moi, et beau garçon. Je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être eu un coup de foudre, et je n'étais pas en reste non plus. »

Lily ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

« On a fini par monter la pièce, mais ça a été une véritable catastrophe. Et là-dessus, la femme de Corny (dont j'ignorais l'existence) a débarqué, et je me suis enfuie. Il n'a pas cherché à me retenir ou quoi. Et pourtant… Enfin. Le lendemain, lorsque je suis revenue pour jouer, on m'a annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres représentations. J'ai cherché Corny pour qu'il me paie, il m'a hurlé de déguerpir. J'ai erré dans les rues jusqu'au soir, complètement démunie. Je me demandais comment je paierais mon loyer le lendemain, ce que je mangerais… Lorsqu'on ne voyait plus que grâce aux lampadaires, un gars d'une trentaine d'année, un certain Darren, s'est approché de moi et m'a demandé combien je prenais. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai dit : le tarif habituel. Et ce soir-là, après quelques rencontres, j'ai récolté assez pour payer mon loyer le lendemain. Je me suis dit que je ne le ferais plus. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucun rôle la semaine suivante, et dans la rue, le même gars, Darren, est revenu me voir. Je me suis dit que je pouvais le faire une dernière fois. Mais…

-Mais tu es tombée dans une spirale descendante, essaya de comprendre Lily.

-C'est sans doute ça, confirma Debbie. »

Lily la regarda tourner la tête vers la vitre du train. Son profil n'avait pas changé, mais ses épaules semblaient supporter un poids énorme.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue à Carbone-les-Mines ? demanda quand même Lily. Je sais que tu as pardonné à tes parents, et qu'ils te manquent.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Papa va s'en vouloir, soupira-t-elle. Et moi… J'avais l'impression que je ne m'appartenais plus.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils pour s'empêcher de pleurer et pouvoir soutenir Debbie.

-Maintenant je suis avec toi, j'arriverai à leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'ils poseront des questions, murmura-t-elle simplement. »

Lily se tut. Et Debbie s'endormit.

.

.

.

_Au même moment, _

_Godric's Hollow_,

.

La cheminée du salon pourpre crépita

Le large chapeau vert de Mrs McKinnon

Fumait encor lorsque de l'âtre elle émergea.

Elle tremble tant que sur les murs son cœur résonne

James la voit s'effondrer dans les bras de sa mère.

Il sait que quelque chose de très grave arrive

Entre ses sanglots il comprend que Marlène erre

Seule, quelque part, peut-être sur l'autre rive.

Depuis deux semaines ils n'ont pas de nouvelles,

Depuis deux semaines ils la cherchent sur l'île.

Graham a même placé des Aurors sur elle

Mais ils n'ont rien : sa trace s'arrête à Toothill

C'en est trop. Gwendolyn vient de lire dans son thé,

De voir à l'instant dans sa boule de cristal

Que leur fille, ils ne la retrouveront jamais.

Et perdu, seul, dans cette chaleur estivale

Abandonné, James n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Pourquoi aux hiboux Marlene ne répond pas ?

Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui prendre ?

Comment peut-elle les fuir ? Partir comme ça ?

Elle qui adore l'Ecosse, la mer moirée,

Jamais elle ne serait partie loin d'ici.

Et si… Peut-être quelqu'un l'a-t-il kidnappée ?

Pour… Pour une rançon ? Ou… Ou serait-ce Voldy ?

Pas un instant, à ça, James ne peux y croire

Marlene, sa petite sœur, sait se défendre,

Jamais elle ne partirait sans lui dire « Au r'voir ! »

Et sinon, c'est sûr, elle se serait fait entendre.

Alors il va la chercher lui aussi, partout

En Angleterre, partout sur cet hémisphère

Et s'il ne la trouve pas…

Non, il ne le conçoit pas.

.

.

.

_Cinq heures plus tard, _

_Durham, _

.

Lily ouvrit la porte et posa le pied sur le marchepied. Elle prit la valise que lui tendit Debbie, la posa plus loin, et leva les bras vers sa cousine pour l'aider à descendre. Debbie se reposa sur elle pour atterrir lourdement sur le quai bétonné. Il n'y avait presque personne sur le quai à cette heure-ci, et Lily se voyait déjà patiemment chercher une cabine téléphonique et vider le reste de sa monnaie dans le petit trou prévu à cet effet, lorsqu'une voix perça l'obscurité.

Sous le lampadaire apparut Samy, qui devait l'attendre depuis des heures sur ce quai. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant de voir ses yeux s'agrandir démesurément.

« Debbie ? souffla-t-il sans y croire.

-Samy… répondit sa cousine de la même manière. Samy ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant contre lui. »

Il l'emprisonna aussitôt dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec Lily. Il avait fermé les yeux et appuyait sa joue contre les cheveux blond cendrés de Debbie. _Il avait fermé les yeux_. Il savourait ce moment. Ses mains frictionnaient le dos maigre de la jeune fille. Il la retrouvait.

Lily crut qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à vif lorsqu'elle vit Debbie se jeter sur la bouche de Shartown. Son cœur explosa lorsqu'elle vit Samy répondre passionnément à ce baiser en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal au cœur, alors qu'aucun mot, aucun coup, aucun sortilège ne l'avait fauchée. Sa vue se brouilla pour la protéger du spectacle et elle se sentit seule. Désespérément seule. Trahie aussi. Un peu. Elle pensa un instant à Marlene. Voilà comment Marlene s'était sentie lorsque James Potter avait dit tout haut ce dont tout le monde, sauf Lily, se doutait. Voilà comment Marlene se sentait aujourd'hui en comprenant que son amour, _son amoureux_, ne la prendrait jamais dans ses bras comme elle le souhaiterait. Elle regardait ces deux amoureux, et même si elle savait que James Potter était un voyou arrogant et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, elle sut que jamais elle ne pourrait faire vivre un tel moment à Marlene. Ça faisait trop mal.

Elle se reprit en entendant le train siffler et poursuive sa course vers le nord. Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait rester avec Shartown après ces vacances-ci, mais… Mais elle l'aimait, alors que lui, il ne l'avait pas aimée, puisqu'il aimait Debbie, de toute évidence. Il n'avait pas été sincère. Ou peut-être pas tout à fait. Ou peut-être qu'il avait cru oublier Debbie avec elle. La cousine de son ex-copine, apparemment. Lily sentit un haut-le-cœur lui retourner l'estomac mais elle resta stoïque.

Shartown ouvrit soudain les yeux, et sembla la remarquer. Lily vit son visage se contracter douloureusement, et il se sépara de Debbie en enfonçant la main dans sa poche.

« Ma voiture est sur le parking, dit-il à Debbie en lui tendant le trousseau de clés, chose qu'il n'avait jamais laisser Lily prendre. Je veux toucher deux mots à ta cousine, dit-il avec une voix étouffée.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle inconsciente de la tempête qui l'entourée.

-Je lui avais dit que je viendrais la chercher, dit-il avec une voix coupable que Debbie ne remarqua pas. Allez, vas-y, on te rejoint, l'enjoignit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. »

Debbie haussa les épaules. Lily la revoyait vivre, et elle n'arrivait même plus à leur en vouloir suffisamment pour crier.

Lorsque Debbie se fut assez éloignée, il amorça un pas vers elle, et Lily recula, quitte à se retrouver à un pied de la voie.

« Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en dire plus.

-Tu lui ressembles, répondit-il de la même manière. Quand je t'ai vu dans la Grand Rue, ce soir-là, avec cette lumière diffuse, j'ai cru la revoir. Et… Elle était partie comme une tornade six mois plus tôt. J'avais aucune nouvelle. Et toi… Les mêmes yeux, le même visage, la même taille… Mais une énergie plus… plus simple, souffla-t-il sans se rendre compte que rien n'étais plus faux mais qu'il l'ignorait tout à fait, et des cheveux roux. J'avais perdue Debbie, elle s'était envolée de l'endroit déjà inaccessible où elle était perchée, avec sa poésie et son théâtre. Mais toi tu… ça a toujours été plus simple avec toi, Evans. Une droite par-ci, une réplique acerbe par-là, et une franchise effrayante. Tu étais ma Debbie en plus… accessible et surtout, présente. »

Lily sentait les larmes glisser le long de ses joues sans chercher à les retenir. Une pâle copie ? Rien que ça ? Un concours de circonstances ? Le hasard de la génétique ?

« Mais je te jure, que lorsqu'on était petits, c'est toi qui me faisais faire n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il, comme pour lui écraser un peu plus le cœur. Et je…

-J'ai compris, le coupa Lily en sentant crier à l'intérieur de son corps. Je suis la numéro deux dans ton cœur.

-Evans… souffla-t-il en la tirant dans la lumière. »

Il avait vu qu'elle pleurait. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Elle passa sa manche de gilet sur ses yeux et son visage, et crut étouffer à cause de sa gorge serrée. Mais ce fut pire lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Shartown, crispé par la culpabilité. Il aimait bien plus Debbie qu'elle, c'était certain. Et Debbie avait besoin de lui pour se retrouver tout à fait.

« Je comptais tout arrêter dans deux semaines, de toute façon, dit-elle sans réfléchir. »

Sa bonté la perdrait. Il la quittait de la pire des manières, et elle, elle essayait de le dédouaner de toute responsabilité. Mais elle ne le faisait pas pour lui. Sa cousine avait besoin de Shartown pour retrouver une certaine stabilité. Elle ne pardonnait pas à Samy parce qu'elle compatissait.

Elle oubliait… elle _devait_ oublier tout _ça_ pour Debbie.

.

.

.

_Un mois et demi plus tard, _

_Octobre 1976, _

_Poudlard, _

_La Grande Salle_,

.

« Si demain nous parvenons à entrer dans la Grande Salle juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses portes, lui dit Sirius, nous pourrons mettre en place…

-Chut ! le coupa Peter en leur faisant signe que quelqu'un de dérangeant était derrière eux. »

James se retourna et reconnut les cheveux graisseux de Rogue et son nez en forme de bec de corbeau. Une grimace mauvaise recouvrit ses lèvres, et il mit sa main sur sa baguette. Pourquoi ce crasseux de Servilus traînait-il toujours derrière eux à écouter les plaisanteries qu'ils préparaient ? Les gens avaient le droit de rire, par Merlin ! Surtout ces derniers temps ! Même Evans, quoiqu'elle les laissât déjà à peu près faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant que c'était drôle l'année dernière (même si ils n'avaient pas toujours la même définition du mot drôle), s'était un peu plus détendue cette année. James s'en était réjouit avant de s'inquiéter.

Evans… Il aurait aimé avoir une réplique acerbe à nouveau en début d'année, lui rappelant quel _voyou arrogant_ il était, puis la reprise d'une relation amicale si ce n'est de camaraderie. Mais rien. Une salutation cordiale, presque réglementaire, et rien d'autre. Elle lui répondait comme s'il était un être lambda, n'importe quel élève de la tour Gryffondor et c'était tout. Alors, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Soit c'était sa manière, peu habituelle certes, de lui montrer qu'elle lui en voulait. Soit elle avait passé l'éponge, et elle n'allait pas bien.

Elle ne parlait plus à Rogue, il avait vérifié sur la carte du Maraudeur pendant une semaine complète. Ce crasseux ne pouvait pas la tourmenter encore : elle savait de quel côté il était. Et James, bien qu'il comprît qu'elle pût être triste de perdre un ami, ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de ne plus les voir fourrés ensemble. Ce gars puait la Magie Noire et les mesquineries, il était toxique et James avait peur qu'un jour, ses activités ne retombent sur Lily. Et puis, Sirius et Remus pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, James était certain qu'il avait été amoureux de Lily, et ça le foutait en rogne. Comment peut-on traiter quelqu'un de… vous-savez-quoi si on l'aime ? On ne peut pas. Donc soit il n'avait rien compris à l'amour, soit il ne l'aimait plus à cause de ces stupides idées de pureté du sang. Et ça, ça ne se pardonne pas.

Cependant, Evans ne semblait pas entendre les sous-entendus de James et ne pas voir les petites attentions qu'il lui accordait. Au moins elle ne lui reprochait plus de s'habiller d'arrogance. Mais ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui le rendait fou.

« Attend, le retint à nouveau Peter et lui désignant une chevelure rousse devant eux. »

Evans. James se redressa comme un ressort et fit attention à remettre ses cheveux en place. Ça, c'était une bonne journée qui commençait ! Il fit un pas vers elle, histoire de la saluer sans doute, puis remarqua Stebbins à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que ce Poufsouffle lui voulait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine qu'il les voyait ensemble sans en savoir le motif.

« Que lui veut Stebbins ? grinça-t-il à tout à chacun susceptible de lui répondre.

-Mon vieux, lui répondit aussitôt Sirius en grimaçant. Sur ce coup, t'as moins d'esprit que mes poils de couilles. »

James se tourna aussitôt vers lui, sans faire état des éclats de rire de ses trois amis, trop furieux qu'on se moque de lui.

« Sirius, s'agaça-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mes poils de couilles sont des gens très biens, lui rétorqua son ami en le poussant vers la Grande Salle. »

Mais James refusa de tourner à droite, et continua de marcher vers Lily et Stebbins. Il entendit Remus marmonner « mauvaise idée ». Sans doute ceci augmenta sa paranoïa et il examina un peu plus leur attitude. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Stebbins se pencha vers elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Il vit rouge.

Sa baguette fut tout de suite dans sa main lorsqu'il se retourna vers Rogue, à deux pas de Peter, et un maléfice lui échappa.

« _Levicorpus_ ! »

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers lui, dont Lily, et il se sentit mieux.

« Lâche-moi, Potter ! Fais-moi descendre ! s'esquinta le Serpentard en cherchant à attraper sa baguette dans sa manche. »

Mais James agita un peu sa propre baguette, et les secousses qui agitèrent Servilus permirent à sa baguette de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il le fit à nouveau, guettant la réaction d'Evans. Mais rien. Elle regardait le spectacle avec un visage impassible. Elle ne riait pas.

Alors il fit un tour avec sa baguette, et des confettis crépitèrent autour du Serpentard, ce qui provoqua quelques rires, sauf celui de Lily.

Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Elle était préfète, elle aurait au moins dû lui demander d'arrêter, ou lui enlever des points ! Sirius changea la couleur des cheveux de Rogue d'un coup de baguette, et la couleur rose attira d'autres rires.

« Potter, soupira une voix derrière lui. »

Mais ce n'était pas cette voix-là qu'il voulait, il voulait celle de Lily Evans. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise autre chose que des banalités.

« Potter, fais-le descendre, insista la voix lasse. »

Il fit faire un looping au pantin à l'effigie des Seprentards et récolta d'autres rire, mais pas encore celui qu'il attendait. Alors il continua.

« Potter, je suis préfète, si tu ne le fais pas descendre, je vais avoir des problèmes, s'expliqua la voix agacée de Josepha Smith. »

Evans. Il voulait qu'Evans lui dise quelque chose. Il voulait qu'elle s'énerve pour qu'elle cesse d'être renfermée comme elle l'était depuis la rentrée.

« Potter, reprit encore une fois Smith avec exaspération. »

Il laissa Sirius s'occuper de Rogue, et se tourna vers elle. Là, Evans réagirait. Alors, il lança un _Rictumsempra_ à Smith.

« Potter ! s'écria Evans en repoussant Stebbins pour lui attraper le poignet. »

Il aurait largement eu le temps d'anticiper, mais sentir sa main sur son poignet, ça, c'était un luxe dont il ne voulait pas se priver. Il tourna la tête d'un quart vers la gauche, et baissa légèrement le regard pour redécouvrir ses yeux vert émeraude. Bon, ils étaient en colère, mais au moins, ils ne fixaient que lui.

« Evans ? s'étonna-t-il faussement sans bouger sa baguette pour qu'elle laisse sa main sur son poignet.

-Dépêche-toi de lancer le contre-sort à Smith, lui ordonna-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

-Parce qu'elle est un être humain et qu'elle ne te veut aucun mal.

-Aucun mal ? s'étonna-t-il faussement. Et toi, tu me veux du mal ?

-Moi je n'veux que du bien dans ce monde, et ce que tu as fait, ce n'était pas bien. »

Si elle l'avait giflé, c'aurait été pareil. Il avait envoyé un sortilège pour faire rire à Smith ! Ce n'était pas méchant ! Oh, elle voulait le bien sur terre, mais lui aussi. Et justement, il amusait les gens en s'en prenant à une crapule. Elle voulait du bien ? vraiment ?

« Tu sais, si tu veux du bien, je peux t'en faire, moi, du bien, souffla-t-il en inversant la position de leurs poignets. »

Il avait voulu parler bas afin qu'elle soit la seule à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais le couloir résonnait, et il devait aussi avoir l'habitude de parler fort, puisque les élèves se mirent à rire de façon convulsive. Il se sentit un moins que rien face à son visage mi-écœuré, mi-dépité. Et merde, qu'avait-il dit de pire que les fois précédentes encore ?

« T'as pas dégonflé, hallucina-t-elle ce qui ramena le silence dans le couloir. Toujours aussi enflé des chevilles, et sacrément gonflé, après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Je pensais que tu te calmerais, et que tu avais compris que je n'étais pas intéressée ni par toi, ni par un stupide deal. Mais non, James Potter est toujours aussi distingué.

-C'était pour rire, un simple jeu de mot, dit-il en désespoir de cause. »

Il ne pensait pas qu'une petite blague la mettrait autant en rogne. Franchement, tout le monde avait ri !

« Voilà où est le problème avec toi, Potter, reprit-elle sans dégager son poignet. Tout est un simple jeu de mot, une simple blague, une simple balade nocturne avec toi. Mais tu sais que la vie n'est pas simple ? Lorsque tu seras devant un mage noir, est-ce que tu lui diras, _je vous fais un simple bonjour et je m'en vais ?_ Non, tu ne pourras pas, parce que…

-On est en sixième année, Evans, la coupa-t-il en perdant tout sourire. On aura le temps de s'inquiéter de ça l'année prochaine. Laisse-nous grandir en temps et en heure.

-On ne nous laissera pas grandir, lui assena-t-elle et il crut voir ses yeux devenir fous. On ne nous laisse pas grandir. Avec ce que tu viens de faire, un Serpentard s'en prendra à un Né-Moldu dans l'heure. Tu veux empêcher un gosse de sourire toute une journée ? Toute une semaine ? Fais des blagues, pour nous faire oublier la guerre qui éclate, mais fais des blagues _drôles_. Je les aime, d'ailleurs, tes blagues drôles. Mais je n'aime pas celles où tu humilies des gens pour ton bon plaisir. »

Elle dégagea son poignet d'un geste sec, et libéra Josepha Smith du sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé. La préfète de Poufsouffle lui lança un regard noir.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, et un retenue, lui dit-elle alors que Lily l'aidait à reprendre son souffle. Et je m'arrangerais pour que ce soit avec ta mère, Potter. Histoire qu'elle soit bien au courant que tu as encore contourné le règlement. »

James soupira. Sa mère, c'était peu de chose. Il lui dirait que Servilus avait essayé de lui lancer un sortilège de découpe et qu'il avait assez d'une cicatrice sur la joue à cause de lui. Mais ce que venait de lui dire Lily lui minait le moral comme jamais. Ça l'aurait mis en colère, qu'elle se permette d'être l'arbitre apte à juger du niveau de drôlerie de leur blague, qu'elle s'emporte pour un simple jeu de mot, et qu'elle l'accuse d'humilier les gens _pour son bon plaisir_, si elle n'avait pas débité tout ce truc sur le futur noir qui s'annonçait. Car elle avait peur, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis la rentrée. L'été avait été funeste, James ne pouvait le nier, et plus personne ne jouait au Quidditch de la même manière chez les Gryffondors depuis que l'Attrapeuse Julian Frobisher, née-moldue, avait disparu pendant les vacances.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il l'avait faite réagir, mais à quel prix ? Elle avait rappelé à tout le monde la guerre imminente et la peur que tous les Nés-Moldus ressentaient depuis des années. Plus personne ne riait dans le couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui gardait le visage impassible, comme lorsqu'il n'approuvait pas ce qu'il venait de faire et savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour que James le sache.

Il regarda Evans, Feuaupoudre et Marlene entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner sans un regard en arrière. Au moins la tempête était passée.

Il rejoignit Sirius. Rogue avait filé.

« T'en fais pas, essaya de le rassurer Peter. J'ai entendu Philomena dire que Lily n'avait pas trop le moral depuis quelques temps, c'est tombé le mauvais jour.

-Sûrement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il répondit au sourire de Peter et laissa son bras tomber sur ses épaules.

« Allons manger ! reprit-il pour changer de sujet. »

Sirius et Remus leur emboitèrent le pas. Les filles de Gryffondor de leur année s'étaient assises le plus loin possible de l'entrée. Remus fit signe à ses amis de les laisser tranquilles. James haussa les épaules, reconnaissant que c'était peut-être une bonne idée.

« Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Sirius en se servant généreusement en œufs brouillés.

-Moi aussi ! renchérit Peter en prenant une montagne de toasts dans la corbeille à pain.

-Vous êtes des goinfres, commenta platement Remus. »

Et débuta une espèce de concours pour savoir qui mangerait le plus entre Sirius et Peter. James les regarda s'empiffrer, remplir leur assiette, engloutir des louches entières de flageolets, enfoncer du pain dans leur gosier. Déjà, James et Remus lançaient des paris, et leurs voisins de tables semblaient donner la victoire à Sirius. Mais finalement, à la surprise des cinquièmes et septièmes années, Sirius déclara forfait lorsque Peter se servit à nouveau trois toast recouverts de marmelade. Rien dans l'issue du match n'étonna James. Peter rongeait tout ce qu'il trouvait, et Sirius peinait toujours à faire moitié aussi bien.

Les septièmes années de Gryffondors étaient déjà partis pour leur cours de Métamorphose, peu enclins à arriver en retard au cours du Professeur McGonagall. Mais James avait encore une demi-heure avant que leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne commence.

« Demain, reprit-il soudain en coupant la conversation de ses amis. Demain il faut que nous soyons les premiers à rentrés dans la Grande Salle.

-C'est cela, reprit aussitôt Sirius et se massant toujours le ventre parce qu'il avait bien trop mangé. Si nous arrivons avant les autres, nous aurons le temps de glisser… tu-sais-quoi, dit-il plus bas, sous les bancs.

-Pourquoi on ne le ferait pas ce soir, après le couvre-feu, comme d'habitude ? s'étonna Remus en mâchant sans conviction sa tartine à la confiture.

-Les elfes m'ont coincé l'autre jour, a marmonné Sirius. Ils sont sur leurs gardes maintenant.

-Je croyais que…

-Trinky n'a pas apprécié notre tentative pour réduire les tartes aux pommes des Serpentards en « pétard sucré », selon ses mots, lui expliqua Sirius.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de cette histoire de tartes aux pommes ? s'étonna Remus en haussant un sourcil amusé.

-C'était le jour de ton exposé de DCFM, lui expliqua James. Tu étais si inquiet, qu'on a voulu te détendre avant l'instant magique avec Sirius et Peter. Mais Trinky nous a cueillis la main dans la bourse, comme on dit.

-Et pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit le… Oh mais je vois ! s'exclama Remus en commençant à rire sous la grimace de James. Vous n'étiez pas fiers !

-Même pas vrai, bougonna Sirius en lui tournant royalement le dos. »

Le sourire de James s'accentua. Evidemment qu'ils n'étaient pas fiers. En plus, c'était Uranie Rowle, la Préfète de Serpentard des sixièmes années qui les avaient accompagnés chez Rusard. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour se moquer d'eux.

« Et puis, reprit Sirius avec un petit rire méprisant, ce n'est pas comme si on avait quitté Rowle sans glisser quelques yeux de cafards dans ses poches et ses cheveux. »

James explosa de rire en se rappelant la scène. La Serpentard ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais lendemain matin, Sirius et lui avaient bien remarqué son absence. Sur la carte du Maraudeur, ils l'avaient repérée à l'infirmerie. Et sous la cape, ils avaient pu entrer dans cette pièce, et remarquer combien la découverte des petits yeux avait dû la rendre folle. Elle ne cessait de se gratter le cuir chevelu et de crier qu'une araignée avaient pondu des petits sur sa tête, qu'elle voulait qu'on lui rase les cheveux, mais surtout ne pas devenir chauve. C'était tant à mourir de rire, que Sirius et James avaient dû se lancer un sortilège de mutisme pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« Misère, s'apitoya Remus en les voyant rire à s'en étouffer. Elle n'était vraiment pas bien et…

-Je l'ai entendue insulter Lily la semaine dernière, grinça James pour clore la discussion. Si elle recommence, on lui mettra dans grenouilles dans son lit, proposa-t-il en regardant l'immense Hibou Grand-duc se poser devant lui.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Sirius en se penchant vers lui.

-Aucune idée, avoua James en se saisissant du petit paquet que l'oiseau lui tendait. »

Il tira sur la cordelette qui maintenait le paquet fermé. Il remarqua une enveloppe sous le nœud, et choisit d'ouvrir la lettre en premier.

« On va être en retard, marmonna Remus en regardant curieusement le paquet de James.

-Partez devant, leur proposa James en décachetant l'enveloppe sur laquelle son prénom avait été écrit d'une main tremblante. Ce doit être Tante Lucretia, mentit-il sans savoir pourquoi. Je vous rejoins.

-Ah si c'est Tante Lucretia, laisse-moi voir, demanda aussitôt Sirius. Allez-y, indiqua-t-il à Peter qui demandait une précision sur le cours à Remus. On vous rejoint. »

Sirius se tourna vers James lorsque ses deux amis se furent éloignés.

« Tante Lucretia écrit en rouge depuis qu'Oncle Ignatus est mort, lui rappela Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Qui est-ce ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répéta James en faisant signe à Sirius de lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Et moi qui pensais que c'était une lettre d'Evans, je suis déçu, dit-il avec une moue faussement chagrine.

-Espèce de Pitiponk, marmonna James en souriant.

-Espèce en voie d'extinction pourtant le nom de Sirius, pour vous servir, dit-il théâtralement en saluant bien bas son ami avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le banc. »

James déplia la lettre et ne reconnut toujours pas l'écriture.

_Cher James Potter,_

_Je m'appelle Esméralda García. Je viens d'un village d'Amérique du Sud, en Bolivie. Mon père était un Moldu aux racines amérindiennes, ma mère une sorcière immigrée d'origine Tsigane. Ne pense pas que je cherche à te mentir. Au contraire, j'aimerais t'ouvrir les yeux, te mettre en garde et te faire partager un de mes souvenirs, pour que tu saches que tes parents te cachent certaines choses. Ton père, James Potter, n'est pas le sorcier honnête et bienveillant que tu crois, et ta mère la sorcière pure et engagée que chacun pense. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais laisse une chance à mes souvenirs. Il y a deux fioles dans la boîte que je t'ai envoyée. Regarde d'abord la verte, puis la bleue, si ton cœur de Gryffondor tient le choc de la révélation._

_E. G._

« C'est quoi ça ? grogna Sirius comme si Patmol sentait un ennemi leur tourner autour. Est-ce que tu connais cette femme ?

-_Esméralda García_… ça ne me dit rien, avoua James en ouvrant la boîte en fer blanc. »

Ses parents étaient des gens bien et honnêtes, James n'en avait jamais douté un seul instant. De quoi se permettait cette sorcière ? Comment pouvait-on accuser les gens de cacher un _lourd secret_ sans même dire lequel ?

« Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait une Pensine dans la salle sur demande, non ? marmonna James en lisant une nouvelle fois la missive en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas croire une bonne femme qui sort de je ne sais où…

-Elle a envoyé des souvenirs, lui rappela James. On verra tout de suite s'ils sont inventés de toute façon, non ? »

Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. James savait parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait. Pourquoi regarder ces souvenirs, puisque de toute façon ses parents n'avaient rien à cacher ? Mais la curiosité titillait James, tout en sachant pertinemment que ses parents n'avaient pas de lourd secret ou quelque chose comme ça. En revanche si quelqu'un cherchait à les nuire, James devait les prévenir immédiatement. Et pour cela, il devait s'assurer que ces souvenirs représentaient bel et bien une menace. Et puis, son _cœur de Gryffondor_ pouvait tenir tous les soi-disant chocs.

« On pourrait faire une petite excursion ce soir, proposa Sirius avec un sourire malin.

-Toi et moi ? proposa James avec le même sourire en coin.

-Juste après le couvre-feu, précisa Sirius en lui tapant dans la main. »

La sonnerie de neuf heures et demie retentit à cet instant et ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds. La mère de James ne supportait pas les retards qu'elle sanctionnait d'une retenue sans poser de question. Ils avaient cinq minutes pour arriver à son cours… qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du château.

.

Ils y arrivèrent juste avant que sa mère ne ferme la porte, essoufflés mais rayonnants. James rencontra son regard agacé avec amusement. Il se glissa dans la pièce à la suite de Sirius et ils prirent place sur la dernière table de la rangée du milieu.

« Bien, commença la mère de James en remontant la salle pour monter sur l'estrade. »

James s'exaspéra de la voir garder son chapeau pointu dans la salle. Sa mère faisait des manières depuis qu'elle était professeure, c'était tout bonnement agaçant de la voir se comporter comme si toute l'Angleterre la regardait. Il lui avait demandé une fois, pourquoi elle ne l'enlevait pas, elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il devait l'appelait _Professeure_ à l'avenir lorsqu'il s'adresserait à elle. _Sérieusement ?! _avait-il voulu s'écrier, mais il était resté sans voix devant son attitude.

« Aujourd'hui nous étudierons les Détraqueurs, reprit sa mère (il n'arrivait toujours pas à la voir comme son professeure de DCFM). Quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner une définition précise d'un Détraqueur ? »

James ne se fatigua pas à lever la main. D'abord parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'assister aux cours de sa mère, ensuite parce qu'il avait horreur de répondre seulement lorsqu'on lui donnait la parole. Sauf peut-être en Métamorphose. Et encore. Et puis de toute façon, Marlene répondrait dans trois secondes. Trois, deux, un…

« Oui, Miss Evans ? l'interrogea-t-elle. »

James s'intéressa enfin à ce qui se disait lorsqu'il entendit le nom de famille de Lily. Il était rare qu'elle participe à l'oral dans cette matière, laissant Marlene s'illustrer auprès de Mrs Potter, qu'elle admirait tant.

« Un Détraqueur, commença-t-elle d'une voix monocorde, est une des créatures des ténèbres les plus abjectes du monde. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, ce qui plonge leurs victimes dans un désespoir et une tristesse profonde. Si on lui en donne le temps, le Détraqueur peut aspirer votre âme et vous laisser dans un état végétatif et ce, de façon irréversible. Le seul moyen de le repousser, c'est de faire apparaître un _Patronus_, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Et d'où viennent les Détraqueurs ? lui demanda Dorea Potter. »

James n'avait pas lâché Lily des yeux. Elle le disait si naturellement que c'en était troublant et même inquiétant. Comme si elle avait passé des heures à réviser cette définition ou pire, à étudier ces monstres magiques.

« Les spécialistes ne sont pas tous d'accords, précisa-t-elle d'emblée. Soit ils sont le résultat d'une manipulation magique, peut-être de Magie Noire, malencontreuse, soit ils germent tout simplement du désespoir et de la dépression. La première solution permet d'envisager un coupable pour l'apparition de ces créatures. La deuxième, au contraire, met les hommes face aux malheurs qu'ils peuvent commettre, ou du moins, se laisser faire. »

James la vit grimacer comme si elle était sur le point de vomir puis son teint devenir plus pâle que jamais. Il était prêt à se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras ou quelque chose comme ça, mais la voix de sa mère le ramena à la réalité.

« Très belle analyse. Cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor, Miss Evans. Sauriez-vous exécuter un sortilège du Patronus, même incorporel ? »

James regarda Lily se mordre la lèvre, comme lorsqu'elle était gênée.

« Je… Je… »

L'année dernière, il avait entendu Marlene parler de ce sortilège avec Lily dans la Salle Commune. Marlene lui avait montré son Patronus en forme de poisson-chat, pas plus gros que son poing. Sirius et lui avaient explosés de rire devant le petit animal, avant que ce dernier ne les fasse tomber d'un coup de baguette de Marlene. Et Marlene avait dit, quelques jours plus tard, que Lily y arrivait, sans accepter de leur dire qu'elle en était la forme, pour la raison stupide que « c'est personnel, voyons, James ! Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander ! », ce qu'il n'avait pas su faire de manière assez délicate pour que la demoiselle ne pense pas qu'il plaisantait.

« Fais pas ta timide, Evans, l'apostropha Sirius à côté de lui. On sait tous que tu sais en faire un corporel ! »

James lui flanqua un coup de coude. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de voir la forme de son Patronus, tout en le redoutant. Imaginez qu'elle ait un insecte ou quelque chose comme ça ? Et que lui ait un gros pachyderme ? Ou l'inverse ? Ce serait forcément le signe qu'il l'écraserait avec son immense Patronus ! Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il en fait ? Evans avait forcément un Patronus plus que compatible avec le sien, puisqu'il ne pouvait jurer que par elle.

Tout de même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne semblait pas encline à vouloir se dévoiler, et Sirius ne l'avait sans doute pas vu.

Il la vit se lever tout en continuant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec ses incisives. Elle tira sa baguette de sa manche. Ferma les yeux. Et James eut beau essayer de chercher le souvenir auquel elle pensait, elle semblait tellement tétanisée qu'il ne trouva pas.

« _Spero Patronum_, bredouilla-t-elle. »

Seul un mince filet de lumière bleutée s'échappa de sa baguette. James fronça les sourcils. Il avait vu que son moral était au plus bas ces temps-ci, à cause de la montée en puissance de Voldemort entre autres, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point.

« Affermissez votre voix, lui indiqua avec douceur Dorea Potter. »

James s'étonna du ton de sa voix, plus habitué à sa voix ferme et presque hautaine ces derniers temps.

« _Spero Patronum_, répéta-t-elle plus sûrement.

-Changez peut-être de souvenir, lui conseilla la professeure de la même voix calme.

-Je ne trouve plus de souvenirs, Professeur Potter, avoua Lily dans un souffle si faible que James crut avoir mal entendu.

-Alors pensez à un sentiment, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire engageant. »

Les sourcils de James suivirent le mouvement de ceux de Lily. Un sentiment ? Puis Evans hocha la tête et James crut voir ses yeux briller à nouveau.

« _Spero Patronum_, dit-elle assez fort pour que James sente son cœur vibrer. »

Un faisceau de lumière bleutée s'échappa de sa baguette pour s'ouvrir tel un parapluie au dessus d'elle. Son sourire donna envie à James de lancer à son tour le sortilège, puisqu'il avait à présent un souvenir tout à fait heureux en mémoire.

« Je vais devoir donner cinq points de plus aux Gryffondors, s'agaça faussement Dorea Potter et tirant sa propre baguette.

« _Spero Patronum_ ! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour. »

James vit ce grand aigle royal avec lequel il jouait lorsqu'il était plus jeune passer au dessus de sa tête, faire demi-tour et s'échapper par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Pensez très fort à votre souvenir le plus heureux, et dite l'incantation, précisa-t-elle. A première vue, c'est très simple, mais il faut réussir à penser suffisamment fort à son souvenir pour qu'il se transforme en votre forme positive, le _Patronus_, ceci vous permettra de lancer le sortilège. Je vous laisse l'heure pour vous entraîner, et la semaine pour me rendre un devoir de trente centimètres sur ce sujet : **sortilège du ****_Patronus_**** et Détraqueurs**. Je l'écrirai au tableau tout à l'heure. »

James vit Marlene peiner à produire un Patronus et s'en étonna. Il espéra qu'elle faisait semblant pour se fondre dans le décor et regarda Sirius en souriant. S'ils n'avaient pas réussi avant la fin de l'heure, que Merlin les maudisse !

Et bien sûr, ils réussirent à produire plus que de la fumée bleutée. Le chien de Sirius détala dans l'allée à côté de lui, faisant rire deux filles de Poufsouffle dont il vint occuper le bureau. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le cerf corporel de James gambada à son tour sur son propre bureau.

« Ce sont nos _Animagi_, lui souffla Sirius sans y croire. »

James eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, comme s'il se trouvait face à lui-même. Le cerf s'approcha de lui, qui s'était mis à l'aise dans l'allée centrale pour ne pas être gêné par les tables. Le museau du cerf arrivait à la hauteur de ses yeux, et pour la première fois, il se sentit petit devant quelqu'un qu'il était censé connaître (puisque c'était _son_ _Patronus_). Pire, il songea aux gens d'une taille moins importante que la sienne (le visage de Lily s'imposa comme par hasard à son esprit) et il se surprit à trouver cela agaçant d'être regardé de haut de la sorte. Puis le cerf éternua, et un éclat de rire lui échappa. Etait-il aussi ridicule que ce _Patronus_ lorsqu'il éternuait ?

« Dis James, lui demanda Sirius d'une voix basse. Si la forme de nos _Patronus_ est semblable à celle de nos Animagi, et s'il arrive qu'un sorcier change de forme de _Patronus_ au cours d'une vie, est-ce qu'on peut changer de forme d'Animagus ?

-Aucune idée, Patmol, répondit James sans lâcher son alter ego lumineux des yeux. Mais crois-moi, toi, tu ne pourrais pas avoir un autre _Patronus_ ou Animagus, lui assura James.

-Toi, rien ne te va mieux que le cerf, lui répliqua Sirius.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'amusa James en faisant faire du saut d'obstacle à l'animal par-dessus les pupitres de ses camarades qui riaient franchement.

-Evans a raison, Cornedrue, tu t'exhibes fièrement, pouffa-t-il en lui désignant le cerf vaporeux d'un signe de main. »

James lui montra son indignation avec un simple regard noir, qui fit redoubler le rire de Sirius. Une énorme bête passa en coup de vent devant eux, et ils se tournèrent vers la table de Remus et Peter, juste devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? leur demanda aussitôt Sirius assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha de la salle de classe.

-Le _Patronus_ de Remus ! s'exclama aussitôt Peter en faisant signe à leur ami de se retourner. Et devinez ce que c'est ?

-Un éléphant ? proposa Sirius en plaisantant.

-Un loup !

-Quoi ?! s'étonnèrent en même temps James et Sirius.

-Un peu de calme ! les interrompit la mère de James. »

James la vit du coin de l'œil derrière son bureau. Le cours devait être bientôt fini. Mais il ne pouvait cesser de fixer le dos de Remus devant lui. Son ami avait déjà repris sa place derrière son pupitre et trempait une plume dans l'encrier, comme si de rien n'était. Comment Remus pouvait-il avoir un _Patronus_ en forme de loup ? C'était tout bonnement… paradoxal, impossible ! Remus détestait le loup-garou en lui, comment son _Patronus_ pouvait-il prendre la forme de…

« Bien, reprit Dorea Potter lorsqu'elle eut obtenu le silence. Le cours touche à sa fin, prenez bien en note le sujet du devoir à me rendre la semaine prochaine, et nous nous retrouverons au prochain cours qui portera de façon cette fois-ci théorique sur les Détraqueurs. Et la sonnerie retentit, le cours est terminé, conclue-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette magique dans les plis de sa robe. »

James fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac et suivit Sirius hors de la pièce. Mais la voix de sa mère l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait réussi à s'enfuir.

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous rester un instant, lui ordonna-t-elle simplement. »

Oui, c'était un ordre selon James, et l'idée de ne pas le respecter lui traversa l'esprit. Mais Sirius avait trop de respect pour Mr et Mrs Potter pour pousser James à sortir comme si de rien était.

« A tout de suite, Cornedrue, lui dit-il en sortant de la salle pour rejoindre Peter et Remus dans le couloir.

-Faux frère, marmonna James inutilement. »

Il se tourna vers sa mère avec un soupir. Elle lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire d'approcher. Il avait horreur qu'elle le retienne à la fin d'un cours. D'abord, c'était monstrueusement gênant vis-à-vis des autres que ce soit sa mère leur professeur de DCFM. Alors qu'elle insiste pour lui parler après un cours… ça renforçait une espèce d'impression de favoritisme, qu'il n'y avait pas du tout, puisque c'était sans doute sa mère qui lui avait mis plus d'heure de retenue que n'importe qui depuis la rentrée. Un instant, il crut qu'elle était déjà au courant de la petite altercation qu'il avait eu avec Rogue et Josepha Smith ce matin, mais elle lui souriait, ce ne pouvait donc pas être cela.

« Oui Ma… _Professeure_ ? marmonna-t-il en remontant la lanière de son sac pour ne pas qu'il glisse de son épaule.

-Tu devrais envoyer une lettre à ton père pour lui dire que vous avez le même Patronus, James, lui dit-elle tendrement en essayant d'écraser les épis de ses cheveux mais il se déroba par réflexe. »

Par réflexe oui, parce que c'était la chose la plus naturelle que sa mère lui avait dite depuis la rentrée et il était trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Il sera content de le savoir, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose pour toi, insista-t-elle.

-Tu crois ? s'étonna-t-il en oubliant d'utiliser le vouvoiement.

-J'en suis sûre, l'assura-t-elle. Fais-le maintenant.

-Mais j'ai cours de Sortilège et…

-Alors fais-le à midi, dit-elle, sans doute amusée de l'excuse de son fils qui se moquait pas mal d'être ponctuel habituellement. »

James ne put esquiver le baiser qu'elle lui planta sur le front et grimaça en entendant des ricanements dans son dos. Il se retourna pour rencontrer les petits yeux noirs d'un deuxième ou troisième année. Il se retint de lui envoyer un sortilège parce que sa mère était là, mais ne manqua pas de le bousculer en sortant de la pièce.

Les fioles qu'il avait reçues ce matin tintèrent dans son sac, et il ne pensa plus qu'à l'expédition qu'il mènerait ce soir avec Sirius. Le contenu des fioles ne l'affola aucunement : son père était quelqu'un de bien, il travaillait au Magenmagot, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

.

.

James explosa de rire en même temps que Sirius. Qu'est-ce que la nouvelle chatte du concierge était stupide ! Miss Tigri, de son prénom. Franchement, quand la piste se sépare, il faut choisir l'une ou l'autre voie ! Quand la piste disparaît de l'autre côté d'un mur, comme _par magie_, il faut s'arrêter, et non foncer dans le mur ! Une courte interruption dans leurs éclats de rire leur permit d'entendre à nouveau le miaulement puis le _bong_ sonore produit par le chat qui fonçait dans le mur de pierre.

« Mais c'est un mur, Miss Tigri ! s'exaspéra le concierge. Nous devons poursuivre des élèves, et non des murs ! Mais où est tombé ce chat, Merlin je vous le demande, grinça le concierge en s'éloignant, faisant redoubler les rires de deux amis. »

Il leur fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour calmer leur fou rire. James se tourna vers la Salle Va-et-vient et retrouva le joyeux bazar que Sirius et lui avait découvert à la fin de l'année dernière.

« Attends, le retint Sirius en plongeant la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. »

Il en ressortit une coupure de Journal qu'il tendit à James. Celui-ci la déplia et retrouva le nom et prénom de l'expéditrice mystère de ce matin.

« J'ai emprunté sa _Gazette_ à Remus tout à l'heure et je suis tombé sur cet annonce par hasard. Esméralda García est voyante sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui apprit-il avec le regard pétillant.

-_Siriussement_ ? se moqua James.

-Hé ! s'indigna faussement Sirius.

-La mère de Marlène aussi est Voyante, lui rappela James avec le même éclat de rire au bord des lèvres.

-Certes, admit Sirius. Mais Gwendolyn McKinnon est une véritable voyante, alors que cette Esméralda… Cesse de me chercher des noises ! s'outra enfin Sirius en remarquant son ami au bord du rire. »

James explosa pour de bon.

« C'était trop tentant, dit-il en lisant l'annonce de la _Gazette_. Si elle est une soi-disant voyante, ses fioles contiennent sûrement des visions imaginées, et elle doit savoir maquiller ses souvenirs pour faire accourir les clients chez elle.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, approuva Sirius en faisant signe à James de le suivre jusqu'à la Pensine de la salle sur demande. »

James lui emboîta le pas. Après quelques allées et quelques tournants, Sirius lui indiqua une large vasque.

« Comment peux-tu te repérer dans ce dédale ? s'étonna une fois de plus James.

-Ma vie est un dédale, Cornedrue, et je ne m'y suis pas encore perdu, dit Sirius avec l'ombre d'un sourire. »

James lui donna une bourrade sur l'épaule.

« Ne fais pas ta Drama Queen, Patmol, le rabroua James en riant.

-Hé ! Mais c'était du Dumbledore, pas du… »

Le rire de James le coupa dans sa lancée et ils chahutèrent : James s'empressa de frotter la tête de Sirius comme s'il était sous sa forme canine, ce qui fit hurler Sirius : on ne touche pas à ses cheveux et James se retrouva propulser sur un vieux canapé usé aux mites. Puis le rire l'emporta à nouveau, et ils s'affalèrent sur le velours terne du meuble en riant.

« Allez, je sors les fioles, annonça James en plongeant la main dans son sac pour en sortir la boîte en fer blanc. »

Dans un silence plus curieux que religieux, il ouvrit ladite boîte et sorti le flacon vert. Il était à peine plus long que son majeur, et deux fois plus large que les fioles dont ils se servaient en cours de potion. Avec sa baguette, il poussa les souvenirs qui traînaient dans la Pensine, et versa celui de cette Esméralda García. Le filet argenté vira au gris dès qu'il entra en contact avec le liquide contenu dans la pierre gravée de runes. James jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius, ils se sourient l'un l'autre, et plongèrent la tête dans la Pensine.

Ils dégringolèrent tous les deux, comme s'ils avaient sauté du troisième étage et s'écrasèrent sans aucune distinction, les fesses pas terre, les pieds emmêlés dans leurs robes. Mais ni une ni deux, ils se remirent sur leurs pieds en regardant autour d'eux.

Ils étaient dans une petite pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de tentures aux couleurs chaudes et brillantes, non comme des tapis orientaux, mais plutôt colorés comme… Cette Esméralda avait dit venir de Bolivie ?

« _…C'est… mais oui, c'est lui…_ murmura une voix incertaine et euphorique à la fois. »

James ne reconnaissait pas la sorcière penchée sur ses cartes. Elle devait avoir l'âge de ses parents à quelque chose près mais il était certain qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leurs amis. Il se serait souvenu d'une femme dégageant une telle aura. Elle avait dû être d'une beauté à couper le souffle quelques quarante ans plus tôt, et là, malgré son visage marqué qui témoignaient du passage du temps, elle gardait une assurance et une confiance que confère la jeunesse, intactes. Ses cheveux épais d'un noir profond n'étaient pas parsemés d'un seul cheveu blanc et aucune veine ne ressortait sur ses mains osseuses.

Elle releva des yeux d'un noir d'encre de ses cartes. James les trouva effrayants sans en savoir la raison.

« _Mi amor_, souffla-t-elle avec adoration. »

James se retourna aussitôt. Une ombre s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte au fond du couloir, une silhouette de taille humaine, légèrement plus grande que James. Sans faire attention à Sirius à côté de lui, James écouta le pas du sorcier qui remontait le couloir jusqu'à eux.

Clap. Bang. Sht. Clap. Bang. Sht. Clap. Bang. Sht.

Un pas. Une canne. Une jambe qui se traîne lentement.

La stature boiteuse de son père se découpa dans l'obscurité faisant faire trois pas en arrière à James. Qu'est-ce que son père foutait dans le salon d'une Voyante bolivienne ? Une voyante qui l'appelait _Mi amor_ ?

Il regarda la voyante s'approcher de lui à petits pas, impuissant. Enfin, un rayon de soleil lui permit de voir le visage de son père.

Cette scène s'était passée l'année précédente, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Ce visage négligé, à la barbe mal taillée et aux cheveux plaqués en arrière, James l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Son père ressemblait à un ours hirsute et en colère. Il se voutait comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, un air plus méchant que revêche déformant sa lèvre blême. Ses lunettes qu'il ne portait d'habitude que pour lire, pendaient au bout de son nez, graisseuses et tordues. Tout son aspect, jusqu'à sa robe de sorcier élimée, froissée et sale, reflétait la mauvaise passe qu'il traversait.

James avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir son père se traîner de la sorte, comme un vieil ivrogne prêt à agresser le premier venu. Sirius pouvait bien marmonner des « _qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Morgane_ », James, lui, ne pouvait même plus respirer tant sa gorge se serrait.

« _Mi Amor, que t'est-il arrivé ?_ souffla la voyante en prenant son visage en coupe. Ah non non non, je refuse que tu fasses à nouveau cette tête-là ! le réprimanda-t-elle avec douceur. Tu riais comme un fou la dernière fois à _la Cave du Détraqueur_ !

-Mal dormi, grommela Charlus Potter en fermant les yeux sous les caresses de la voyante. Embrasse-moi, grogna-t-il à moitié. »

De sa main libre, celle qui ne tenait pas la canne, il saisit le menton de la voyante et l'attira avec force à lui. James le regarda écraser ses lèvres sur celles d'une autre femme que sa mère avec horreur. Il crut vomir en voyant la voyante y répondre avec empressement et plus encore en regardant son père la pousser contre le mur pour se presser contre elle et laisser ses mains se promener sur tout son corps. Il recula, terrorisé.

Son père déboutonnait déjà la robe de cette femme pour passer ses mains dessous et malaxer tout ce qu'il y trouvait. La femme soupirait de plaisir et de satisfaction, tout en laissant ses mains traîner sur le torse et le dos de son père.

Il fit encore un pas en arrière, ne voyant plus que la tête de son père plongée dans le corset de la femme et celle-ci s'agrippant à ses cheveux en soupirant d'aise.

La dernière image qu'il eut avant de voir l'obscurité le ramener hors de la Pensine fut son père faire basculer la femme par terre en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Le choc contre le sol de pierre de la Salle sur Demande n'avait jamais été aussi dur et peu efficace. Il resta dans un état second, incapable de fermer les yeux sans revoir son père, le nez dans la poitrine d'une femme qui n'était pas sa mère. Comment avait-il… Pourquoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce… Son père n'avait pas pu tromper sa mère ! C'était impossible ! Le souvenir lui avait paru si réel ! Mais son père était fou de sa mère ! Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Et cette femme… Mais…

« James… le coupa la voix sifflante de Sirius. »

Il ne réagit pas, écarquilla juste un peu plus les yeux en secouant la tête. Son père n'était pas…

« Cette voyante est complètement fêlée ! siffla-t-il en le forçant à se lever. Ton père aime ta mère, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu doutes de lui et qu'il ait une soi-disant maîtresse ! »

James hocha la tête sans regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Regarde-moi ! le reprit Sirius en le secouant par les épaules. »

James lui obéit, trop sonné pour s'enfuir. Il s'insurgea du sourire amusé de Sirius avant de le voir exploser de rire.

« Mais… bafouilla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon sang, Cornedrue ! C'est une voyante ! Elle invente des souvenirs de toutes pièces pour attirer les gens chez elle ! s'exclama-t-il. »

James pensa un instant que Sirius se forçait à rire pour en conclure que non en le voyant pleurer aux larmes.

« Mais j'avais l'impression d'y être ! ne trouva qu'à dire James.

-Elle est doué, je te l'accorde, fit Sirius en cessant de rire. Mais par Merlin ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ton père voir une autre femme que ta mère ! Ça n'aurait aucun sens ! On n'épouse pas une Black quand on est un Potter pour la tromper avec une putain de voyante ! C'est vouloir se faire rôtir la cervelle par un dragon ! Ce sont toutes des folles furieuses dans cette famille ! Elles exigent un respect proche de la vénération ! Même ta mère, qui est bien plus modérée que Bellatrix, l'aurait réduit en écureuil au moindre doute ! »

Sirius respirait un peu trop fort et avec une respiration un peu trop hachée pour être parfaitement convaincant.

« Mais surtout, il aime ta mère par-dessus tout, poursuivit-il avec plus de calme. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant couver une femme du regard que le fait ton père avec ta mère. Sauf peut-être toi avec Evans. Ce doit être un truc de Potter, ça, en conclut-il en faisant retentir son rire de chien. »

James hocha mécaniquement la tête.

Bien sûr.

Evidemment.

Sirius avait forcément raison.

Ce souvenir n'avait aucun sens.

Son père était quelqu'un de loyal et fidèle.

La loyauté et la fidélité étaient deux choses sacrées chez les Potter.

Avec le courage, ces trois qualités constituaient l'honneur de la famille.

Et son père faisait honneur à leur famille, respectait les traditions et surtout respectait sa mère.

Bien sûr.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'ôter ce souvenir de la tête ? Le souvenir avait semblé si authentique ! Aucun brouillard, aucun flou ou bourdonnement pour camoufler la vérité.

« Est-ce que tu doutes de ton père ? lui demanda Sirius avec gravité. »

Le visage impassible de Sirius faisait partie des pires choses qu'il avait été donné à James de contempler chez son ami.

« Non, s'entendit-il souffler. Non. »

Les traits de Sirius perdirent de leur rigidité et son sourire canin reprit possession des lieux.

« Laisse ces fioles-là, c'est de la bave de Gobelin, inutile et répugnant, fit-il en balayant l'air d'un revers de main. On rentre au dortoir ? »

James aurait pu dire oui. Il aurait pu dire qu'il voulait que Remus voie ce souvenir et qu'il lui affirme qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir trafiqué. Il aurait pu s'empresser d'aller trouver sa mère pour la prévenir que cette voyante leur voulait du mal. Il aurait pu demander à son père s'il connaissait cette Esméralda García.

Il aurait pu.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ce souvenir était un faux, parce que tout lui avait paru avec une justesse renversante.

« Je détruis ces fioles et j'arrive, mentit-il à Sirius. »

Sirius s'arrêta de bouger pour le fixer avec suspicion.

« On peut le faire ensemble, fit-il en baillant gracieusement.

-Rentre, Patmol, tu dors debout, se força James à se moquer en faisant à Sirius une tape dans le dos. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Soit Sirius fut convaincu, soit il sentit que James avait besoin d'être seul. Dans les deux cas, il attrapa la carte du maraudeur dans sa poche et s'échappa dans les couloirs du château.

James avait menti à Sirius. Ça lui était étranger l'instant d'avant. Et il se sentait tout drôle à présent. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'un mensonge franchissait ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y ait réfléchi. D'abord lorsqu'il avait reçu la boîte avec les fioles, ensuite pour regarder le deuxième souvenir malgré la foi de Sirius en Charlus Potter.

James entendit la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande claquer derrière son ami, et il plongea vers la boîte en fer blanc. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et se saisit de la fiole bleue. Il la trouva très sombre par rapport à l'autre, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il rangea le premier souvenir dans la fiole verte, et versa le contenu noir de la fiole bleu. Les fils d'un noir brillant tourbillonnèrent dans la vasque, de la fumée s'échappa du liquide magique. James aurait pu hésiter à plonger la tête dedans, mais il s'agissait de ses parents, et il leur portait un tel amour, qu'il aurait bravé tous les dangers pour eux.

Il dégringola à nouveau, mais la fumée lui monta à la gorge et il crut s'étouffer durant sa chute. Il toussa, cracha ses poumons, se tordit dans tous les sens avant de s'écraser sur de la pierre froide.

Il se releva à l'aide du mur à sa droite en essayant de trouver un air plus sain, en vain.

« _Vous ne me croyez pas_ ?»

Il se retourna aussitôt. La boule dans sa gorge se délogea au son de la voix de sa mère. Il remonta le couloir sombre, sans doute celui d'une cave… Mais c'était la cave de la maison des Potter, non ? Il se redressa tout à fait au moment où sa mère arrivait. Elle le traversa comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme, suivie par une personne que James ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. Il ne s'en donna même pas la peine, car sa mère suintait la colère froide, la fureur silencieuse. Elle marchait d'un pas énergique et calme à la fois. Et lorsqu'elle faisait cela, elle attirait le regard inéluctablement.

Son père disait toujours que sa mère était une personne fascinante, qu'elle fascinait quiconque la rencontrait. En bien comme en mal. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour voir accourir toute une ribambelle d'admirateurs, émerveillés par tant de délicatesse et d'autorité, de naïveté et d'intelligence.

James ne manquait pas à la règle il la suivit comme si sa vie en dépendait. La stabilité de sa vie, et sa raison en dépendaient véritablement finalement.

Disons plutôt que sa mère eut raison de son esprit.

Derrière la dernière porte à gauche, au fond du couloir de la cave, il trouva des nuages de fumée noire, percée çà et là par des lumières vertes phosphorescentes. Sa mère s'affairait derrière trois chaudrons à la fois, tous bouillant à grosses bulles d'où s'échappaient des hurlements lorsqu'elles éclataient. Des animaux couinant grouillaient dans des cages pendues au plafond. Un éclair de lumière bleu fila à travers la pièce, et réveilla un crâne… un crâne humain qui hurla à la lune avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment en faisant claquer ses dents entre elles.

« _Vous ne me croyez toujours pas_ ? s'écria-t-elle, échevelée en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Maman… souffla-t-il, horrifié. »

Il voulait l'arrêter, lui dire que c'était lui, James, et non cette stupide Voyante que fréquentait son père. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger en la voyant à la tête de cet arsenal des ténèbres. Il ne lui resta qu'un étau sur la gorge, et un torrent de larmes à déverser.

Elle fixa James un court instant, comme si elle l'avait vu, avant de lui désigner tout son atelier de torture d'un geste impérial. Son regard revint sur fixer sur lui.

« Je fais de la magie noire depuis que je sais tenir une baguette, se vanta-t-elle en plissant le nez de mépris. Avec une goutte de cette potion, vous pourriez cesser de respirer pour l'éternité. Mieux, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, je pourrais vous laisser mourir dans cette cave pendant des années, des années, des années… finit-elle dans un souffle, émerveillée par ses propres mots. Et personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il est advenu de vous… Voulez-vous offrir votre corps à la science magique ? proposa-t-elle en tirant sa baguette de sa large manche. Vous êtes trop aimable ! s'écria-t-elle en lançant un éclair vert dans la direction de James. »

Il cria.

Il cria assez longtemps pour se sentir expulsé du souvenir sans avoir réussi à se ressaisir.

.

.

.

NB : Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, mais c'est pas désagréable, hein ? Et puis, on avance du côté de ce qu'il se passe du côté des parents de James ! J'ai bien développé ces deux personnages (Charlus et Dorea) dans d'autres fic, du coup je vais en parler un peu plus dans la troisième partie (parce que je les aime bien héhé)

Pour le chapitre précédent, être seul(e), avec l'aide du chapitre suivant, on comprend que Debbie est seule et un peu Samy aussi… Mais surtout James se sent seul sans Sirius, et Sirius sans James, et même Marlene se sent seule à présent que James l'a repoussée sans le savoir, et aussi Lily et peut-être aussi Severus ! Bref, tout le monde se sent seul dans ce chapitre, je crois bien… Sauf peut-être Théodora, mais bon, elle court toujours après Sirius !

A samedi pour la suite !


	12. II - 12 - Etre déboussolé(e)

**Chapitre 12 : Être déboussolé(e)**

.

_Un mois plus tard, _

_Novembre 1976, _

.

Lily ne ressentait rien.

A dire vrai, elle ne ressentait plus rien depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Depuis que Samy avait retrouvé Debbie, certes, mais surtout depuis que Debbie avait abandonné son rêve d'un jour briller sur les planches du Royaume-Uni. Si Debbie, la plus rêveuse et acharnée d'elle d'eux pouvait abandonner son rêve de toujours, comment Lily pourrait-elle mener à terme son rêve de devenir enchanteresse dans ce monde magique où elle devenait un peu plus chaque jour une paria ? Elle n'avait plus qu'à devenir Auror pour se défendre elle-même contre la terre entière.

Lily ne ressentait toujours rien alors que sa langue et celle de Stebbins tournaient ensemble à vive allure dans sa bouche. Depuis combien de temps ne ressentait plus rien lorsqu'on l'embrassait ? Avec Samy, c'était une explosion de plaisir. Mais c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait assez pour le laisser lui faire découvrir les joies du sexe. Avec Stephen Peakes, l'année dernière durant une soirée qui avait un peu dérapé chez les Gryffondors, elle avait au moins été toute détendue après leur séance intensive de bécotage. Avec Benjy, ça n'avait duré que trois soirées, mais quelles soirées ça avait été ! Ses lèvres gercées s'en souvenaient encore ! Même le cousin de son cousin Terry, qui embrassait comme un pied, l'avait fait un peu frissonner.

Bon sang, elle ne ressentait plus rien et ça commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement.

Au début elle s'était dit que sa rupture avec Samy Shartown était un peu fraîche. Puis elle s'était dit que John Stebbins n'avait jamais eu de copine, qu'il était peut-être novice en matière de bécotage et qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour se mettre en selle.

Puis en désespoir de cause, la semaine dernière, elle avait initié un rapprochement disons… plus poussé. Mais même dans cette toute petite chambre de la Tête du Sanglier, elle aurait pu se tourner les pouces : John était encore pire au lit qu'en bécotage. C'était stupéfiant de voir à quel point elle ne ressentait rien quand il la touchait. Même Potter lui faisait plus d'effet lorsqu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules par surprise, juste pour attirer son attention de manière ridicule.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? En plus, depuis quelques semaines, il n'était plus pédant mais tout bonnement imbuvable ! Elle ne défendait plus Severus, mais elle était certaine que le nombre de fois où les Maraudeurs et le Serpentard s'étaient pris la baguette devait monter à une bonne vingtaine. Sans compter le professeur McGonagall qui avait dû les renvoyer de cours au moins… une dizaine de fois depuis le mois dernier ? Alors que, bon sang, c'était le seul cours où Potter avait toujours essayé de se tenir ! Elle passait son temps à le surveiller en colle ces temps-ci, c'était insupportable de sentir son regard sur elle dans ces moments-là. Un regard tellement suffisant, et appréciateur. Il ne se cachait même plus depuis le début de l'année, comme si elle lui appartenait, corps et âme.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle perdue dans ses pensées au point d'oublier qu'elle embrassait Stebbins ? Non, ce n'était plus la peine de continuer à faire semblant.

Elle éloigna ses lèvres de John prestement, encore sidérée de devoir s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche alors qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis près d'un mois et demi. Vraiment, dans l'échelle des meilleurs baisers, les siens étaient après les derniers tant ils étaient… moins qu'insignifiants, disons exaspérants.

Comme pas hasard, elle aperçut Potter à quelques mètres de là. Il la fixait, la mâchoire serrée comme s'il était sur le point de leur sauter au cou pour les égorger proprement. Ce comportement de propriétaire l'enrageait tellement qu'elle hésita un instant à sauter à nouveau sur la bouche de John. Mais il ne méritait pas cela. John, hein. Pas Potter. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête les frais depuis des jours. Mais elle s'entendait bien avec Stebbins et puis Marlene lui faisait un peu moins la tête par rapport à Potter qui ne l'aimait pas elle, Marlene, mais Lily. Mais ce n'était plus possible. D'abord elle ne ressentait rien, or elle voyait combien il s'attachait à elle. Et elle n'aimait pas s'amusait avec les gens.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant, cherchant comment commencer.

« Ecoute John… »

_Tu embrasses comme un pied, même si je n'ai rien contre les pieds_, pensa-t-elle. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça.

« Je pense que toi et moi… Ecoute, j'ai vraiment essayé, parce que… Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais…

-Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de me larguer, fit-il en faisant trois pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. »

_Euh… si désolée, mais faut que je trouve quelqu'un de qualifié pour me rouler une pelle, parce que ce n'est plus envisageable_.

« Nous deux… ça marchera pas, reprit-elle en cherchant comment s'échapper de lui et de l'arbre derrière elle.

-Tu plaisantes ? ricana-t-il. On… Bon sang, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

_Il se passe que j'en peux plus d'essayer de t'apprendre à embrasser sans en tirer aucun bénéfice_ !

« Il est là le problème, c'est que tu ne vois pas que ça ne marche pas, souffla-t-elle en se forçant à paraître triste. »

Ah les Poufsouffles, bien trop gentils pour leur propre bien ! Ils ne voient que les sentiments… Et les sensations dans tout ça, hein ? Les frissons, les coups de jus, les papillons dans le ventre !

« Ne sois pas si sibylline, s'il te plaît, grinça-t-il. »

_Vraiment ? Je n'ressens rien quand tu m'embrasses, espèce de Pitiponk ! Rien du tout ! Même Potter me fait plus d'effet !_

Aïe. C'était quoi cette tête ? Elle avait pensé à voix haute, c'est ça ?

« Ouah… ça fait mal, ça, venant de toi… souffla-t-il en reculant encore.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Si, si, c'est parfaitement clair, ricana-t-il nerveusement. Je… OK, j'abandonne.

-John, tenta-t-elle de le rattraper. »

Il était gentil, vraiment. Il ne méritait de s'en prendre plein la tête comme ça.

« Laisse-moi digérer ça, Lily, OK ? marmonna-t-il en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. »

Elle grimaça en le voyant s'éloigner. Génial. Elle s'était mis tous les Poufsouffles à dos maintenant. Bon, au moins c'était fait.

Elle le suivit du regard pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans les méandres du château. Manque de chance, elle tomba malencontreusement sur un tableau peu reluisant.

_Pourquoi la langue de Potter traînait-elle dans le gosier de Calpurnia Fawley ?_

Argh ! Elle serra les poings assez fort pour sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Et après il se plaignait qu'elle le rembarre au moindre sous-entendu ? Comment pouvait-elle le prendre au sérieux ou même croire qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment s'il tripotait d'autres filles sous son nez !

C'était limite humiliant.

La moutarde lui monta au nez. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Un frisson de colère lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Pourquoi c'était toujours la colère qui l'animait ces temps-ci, hein ? Pourquoi l'amour, cet amour qui était son leitmotiv depuis des années, ne la faisait plus vibrer ? Tous, Severus, Pétunia, Samy… Tous ! Ils étaient tous partis ! Même Marlene ne lui parlait que selon son humeur du jour !

Si l'amour ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, la haine et la colère la feraient exploser.

« POTTER ! hurla-t-elle en marchant à grands pas vers le concerné qui avait à présent perdu sa langue dans le cou délicat de Miss Fawley. »

Il s'en déterra immédiatement en voyant sa furie favorite accourir à lui.

« Evans, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? souffla-t-il avec moquerie.

-On ne se galoche pas devant les premières années ! fit-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Ah oui ? Et que faisais-tu à l'instant ? s'étonna faussement James Potter en gardant son stupide air supérieur.

-Je discutais avec Stebbins, lui annonça-t-elle calmement. »

Soit il le faisait exprès pour l'énerver, soit il pensait que tripoter Calpurnia la mettrait en rage. Ce n'était pas faux. Mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'il aurait voulues.

« Il est vrai que le langue était sollicitée, remarqua-t-il. »

Si Lily n'avait pas été si outrée de sa réflexion, sachant qu'en plus elle venait de briser le petit cœur de Poufsouffle de Stebbins, elle aurait bien ri. Juste parce qu'elle avait besoin de rire un bon coup, hein.

« Sois gentil avec elle, James, susurra Calpurnia Fawley à son oreille mais assez fort pour que Lily entende tout. Tu vois bien qu'ils se sont dis-pu-tés…

-Séparés, corrigea machinalement Lily. Je suppose que tu es ravie de le savoir ? s'agaça-t-elle avec agressivité. »

Voir Calpurnia Fawley pendue à son cou donnait de l'urticaire à Lily. Elle ne supportait pas cette fille, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Fawley racontait à qui voulait l'entendre (ou ne voulait pas) de quel produit horriblement cher elle avait enduit ses cheveux, le prix de la robe qu'elle achèterait pour le bal de la Saint-Sylvestre au Ministère, quel chapeau au prix mirobolant elle achèterait pour les « _Dimanches Soirs_ » chez Mr et Mrs Potter pendant les vacances. Et surtout, elle n'avait aucune opinion à elle. Si demain ce Lord Voldemort prenait le Ministère, elle lui baiserait les pieds, mais s'il s'en venait à disparaître, elle se dirait pro-moldue.

« Vraiment ? se réjouit-il. Ecoute Evans, emmène-moi au bureau de McGo' et finissons en, la coupa-t-il avec un air joyeux. »

Parfois, son attitude la confortait dans l'idée qu'il était maso. Parfois, elle se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle l'embrasse, le plante, et se barre pour qu'il cesse de lui tourner autour. Une pierre : deux coups (elle aurait eu son baiser peut-être qualifié et elle en serait débarrassé). Et Marlene cesserait en plus de se lamenter auprès d'elle de son soi-disant amour à sens unique, et de lui faire la tête pour un oui ou pour un non parce qu'elle avait adressé la parole à James Grosse Tête Potter.

« Imbécile, siffla-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-Evans ! Evans ! essaya-t-il de la rattraper mais elle dégagea son bras.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ? soupira-t-elle. »

A sa grande horreur, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux se gonfler de larmes. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête et prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Elle planta ses dents dans sa main, à l'endroit où le pouce s'articule pour retenir encore un peu ses larmes, juste le temps de monter dans son dortoir, de s'enfermer derrière ses rideaux et de pleurer jusqu'au dîner.

Personne n'arrivait à la comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre que Samy lui manquait et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas être en colère contre lui parce qu'il y avait Debbie, Debbie dont le corps traumatisé avait besoin d'être soigné par l'amour de Samy. Personne ne pouvait comprendre combien sa vie à elle ne serait pas simple avec ce Lord Voldemort qui lui reprochait simplement d'être née. Personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'il était possible de devenir tout bonnement apathique, sans réaction et sans capacité de sensation parce que la tristesse et la peur tiraillaient son estomac. Parce qu'on était terrifié et fatigué de se battre pour deux mondes qui semblaient chacun leur tour vous repousser.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la silhouette trainante de son ami d'enfance et accéléra le pas. Il était avec Mulciber et Avery, en grande discussion pour révolutionner le monde. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à entendre sa voix sifflante aujourd'hui. Pas en plus de tout _ça_.

Elle tourna à l'angle, et tomba littéralement sur une Theodora en larmes.

Sans plus réfléchir sur sa vie, Lily lui ouvrit les bras et elles se mirent à sangloter dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Les explications pouvaient bien attendre quelques minutes. De toute façon, Sirius et les patins qu'il avait échangés avec Helena Harrington devaient être la cause du gros chagrin de Théa.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les voit toutes et moi… commença Théa après que ses pleurs se furent calmés. Pourquoi, moi, il ne m'a jamais vue comme une fille avec laquelle il pourrait sortir ? »

Ses grands yeux bleu pâle la regardaient en attente d'une réponse.

« Sirius ne sort pas avec les filles, il s'octroie du bon temps de temps à autre, lui répondit calmement Lily en lui caressant la joue.

« Je sais mais… Je sais, souffla-t-elle avec une moue malheureuse. Et toi ?

-J'ai quitté John. C'était plus possible mais… ça fait r'monter plein de trucs, abrégea-t-elle. »

Après un temps de silence, Théa soupira avec un air ennuyé.

« On est pathétiques, souffla-t-elle avec dégoût, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire Lily. »

.

.

.

_Le lendemain soir, _

_3 novembre 1976,_

_Salle Commune de la Maison Gryffondor, _

.

« Ce soir, je vais ignorer Sirius Black, se résolut Theodora en se maquillant les paupières. »

Marlene explosa littéralement de rire. Lily s'émerveilla de cet état. C'était bon de la voir vivre à nouveau. Il en fallait souvent peu, mais lorsqu'on avait trouvé le bon mot, le visage de Marlene devenait lumineux.

« Mais c'est son anniversaire, fit-elle entre deux rire. S'il y a bien un soir où tu as toutes tes chances, c'est celui-là.

-Non, il va finir la bouche collée à celle de Mathilda, fit-elle en grimaçant. Elle va le suivre à la trace jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

-Elle va se traîner longtemps à ses pieds alors, fit Lily en finissant sa natte. L'autre jour, il a dit à Remus qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir avec les blondes, qu'elles lui rappelaient trop sa cousine Narcissa-J'ai-Une-Bouse-Sous-Le-Nez.

-Pfff, fit Theodora en reniflant avec mépris. La nuit, il y a peu de différence entre les cheveux blonds et les cheveux bruns.

-Oh, cesse d'être si défaitiste ! Tu as toutes tes chances, la rouspéta gentiment Marlene. »

Lily se mordit l'intérieur des joues en priant pour que Théa ne dise pas la même chose à Marlene concernant Potter. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne la considérait que comme sa petite sœur, mais Theodora Feuaupoudre avait parfois tendance à être trop… optimiste pour certaines choses, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment qui était l'amour secret de Marlene.

« Oh la la, soupira lourdement Dorcas en faisant des manières. Sirius par-ci, Sirius par-là ! Tu ne voudrais pas passer à autre chose, par le corsage de Morgane ! »

Lily attendit l'explosion avec un sourire amusé. Théa n'était pas une Feuaupoudre pour rien.

« Je te demande pardon ? siffla-t-elle en virant au rouge. »

Lentement, elle se détourna de son miroir pour faire un pas vers Dorcas. Leur relation faisait des étincelles en permanence. Lily se demandait constamment si elles s'appréciaient ou se détestaient.

« Sirius n'en a rien à fiche de toi, grinça Dorcas. Cesse de l'attendre. Il est obsédé par d'autres paires de jambes. »

Elle capta tout à fait l'attention des autres filles.

« Lesquelles ? s'enquit Hortense Babil.

-Toutes celles qui s'ouvrent, souffla Dorcas avant de rire. »

Théa lui jeta un regard appuyé d'où suintait l'agacement. Lily essaya de ne pas rire mais c'était difficile. Dorcas lançait toujours ce genre de trucs sans qu'on s'y attende aussi… Laquelle se prit un oreiller dans la figure et explosa un peu plus de rire.

« T'es obligée de toujours tout ramener à… à _ça_ ? grimaça Théa, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

-C'est trop drôle de te voir rougir dès qu'on parle de fesses, de seins, de sexe… énuméra-t-elle en voyant les oreilles puis toute la figure de Theodora devenir de plus en plus écarlates. »

Et elle se bidonnait à se rouler au sol, sous une Théa gênée au possible. C'était incroyable qu'une fille si vive et si obsédée par un garçon soit à ce point prude.

« Allez Théa, reprit Dorcas, t'es la seule à n'avoir jamais été plus loin qu'un petit bisou avec un garçon. Faut te lâcher !

-Laisse-moi tranquille, siffla-t-elle en retournant dans la salle de bain.

-Oh ne le prends pas ainsi, fit Dorcas en cachant son rire.

-Moi au moins, je n'ai pas couché avec le fiancé de ma cousine ! cracha Theodora en lui lançant un regard noir. »

Bon, aujourd'hui c'était un jour où elles se détestaient. Super.

« Théa ! s'exclama Lily. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Dorcas était blanche comme un linge.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne savais pas qu'ils se fréquentaient, fit-elle calmement.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et tu penses qu'on te croit ? Demande à Hortense ce qu'elle en pense ! »

Lily avait voulu la soumettre à un sortilège de mutisme, mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. La soirée commençait bien. Hortense eut la mauvaise idée de baisser les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes… Morgane, c'est dégueulasse ce que vous me dites ! Lily aussi est sortie avec le copain de sa cousine et personne ne le lui…

-Ils n'étaient plus ensemble ! se récria Theodora alors que Lily prenait la même teinte que Dorcas.

-Vous n'êtes que des hypocrites, cracha-t-elle. Moi, j'étais libre, lui non. C'est lui qui est en tort, pas moi ! »

Un silence glacial emplit le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Dans son coin, Philomena, qui n'avait pas participé à la discussion se racla la gorge.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon moi non plus, fit-elle en évitant leur regard. Et je n'en fais pas tout un drame.

-Bravo Philomena ! Très constructif comme remarque ! cassa Dorcas en lui jetant un regard noir. »

La jeune fille se dirigea à grands pas hors du dortoir et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Dorcas, attends ! s'exclama Lily en courant à sa suite. Merci Théa, vraiment, fit-elle hargneusement en la regarda avec déception.

-Ne me dis pas que tu la défends ! s'outra Theodora. A chaque fois, elle fait tout pour me rabaisser et me mettre mal à l'aise et…

-Elle te taquine ! Et toi, tu… Elle s'en veut assez comme ça, on dirait que ça vous amuse de le lui rappeler ! »

Lily claqua à son tour la porte derrière elle. Elle dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre Dorcas, mais fut stoppée dans son élan.

La Salle Commune de Gryffondor avait été décorée en l'honneur de leur condisciple Sirius Black, dont l'anniversaire avait lieu précisément aujourd'hui, le 3 novembre. Des guirlandes à fanions triangulaires traversaient la salle, des bougies de couleurs rouge et doré lévitaient au dessus de leurs têtes, et des tables sur tréteaux avaient été installées contre un des murs de la pièce. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes de muffins et de bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre. Surtout de bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre. Au milieu, dans son chaudron en étain, Sirius Black remuait un punch sorcier, jus de citrouille et Whiskey-Pur-Feu. Dorcas lui tendait son verre.

« Je t'offre un verre, Evans ? lui proposa la voix bien connue de James Potter.

-J'espère que le punch n'est pas trop fort, soupira-t-elle plus par habitude que par réelle inquiétude.

-Juste ce qu'il faut, lui affirma-t-il avec amusement.

-Je n'ai pas envie de ramasser tous les élèves, et surtout pas toi, le piqua-t-elle gentiment. »

C'était durant les soirées de Gryffondor que James Potter était le plus agréable ces temps-ci. Autant ne pas s'énerver immédiatement.

« Moi ? s'outra-t-il.

-On sait tous les deux qu'une simple Bièreaubeurre te rend un peu trop joyeux, Potter, se moqua-t-elle.

-Même pas vrai, fit-il en plissant son nez d'un agacement feint.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je saurai garder ton secret si le punch n'est pas trop chargé, lui chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle attrapa le deuxième verre qu'il tenait et en but un gorgée. Bon, il ne semblait pas trop fort. C'était déjà ça.

« Est-ce que tu as un vinyle dans ta chambre ? Maureen s'occupe de la musique, lui apprit-il.

-Pour changer, s'amusa Lily. Je lui ai déjà prêté celui que j'ai eu pour mes seize ans, mais c'est moldu.

-Parfait ! se réjouit James. J'ai apporté le dernier 33 tours des _Dancing Dragons_ !

-C'est Théa qui va être jalouse, elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour se le procurer, mais tout était parti en une semaine.

-Maureen attend qu'il y ait plus de monde pour le mettre, histoire qu'on en profite tous ! »

_Saint-Potter, le retour_, pensa-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Qui chante, là ? demanda Lily pour changer de sujet.

-Ce sont les _Banshees Ecarlates_, un groupe irlandais, lui précisa-t-il. Le frère de Maureen fait partie de ce groupe. Il est à la cornemuse.

-Elle est leur première fan, je suppose, fit-elle en attrapant un muffin qui lévitait devant elle.

-Bien vu, Evans, et…

-Cesse de draguer, James, et viens m'aider ! l'apostropha Sirius en sortant un tonneau de sous les tréteaux. »

Potter détala aussitôt. Elle se demanda un instant ce que contenait le tonneau, puis en conclut que c'était de la Bièreaubeurre. Potter mit une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son ami, et elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose. Sirius la regarda d'une drôle de manière. Elle arqua un sourcil, peu sûre de la teneur de leur conversation, puis haussa les épaules.

Le « poin poin » de la cornemuse finirait par attirer le professeur McGonagall. Elle avisa Remus en train d'allumer une ribambelle de bougie et s'approcha de lui.

« Je suppose que vous avez soumis McGo à l'_Assurdiato_, souffla-t-elle avant d'entendre son juron. Je vais allumer les dernières bougies, lui proposa-t-elle alors qu'il courait rejoindre ses deux amis. »

Elle tira sa baguette de sa manche et reprit le travail de Remus. La chanson des _Banshees Ecarlates (Danse sur la lande)_ se termina et Maureen fit glisser le premier succès des _Croque-Mitaines. _

« _Je me figeais, je ne bougeais plus_

_Car après tout elle m'avait vu_

_J'avais beau vouloir courir_

_Mes pieds refusaient de partir_

_Et c'est alors qu'elle m'a dit,_

_M'a murmuré,_

_M'a susurré…_

_Je suis ton pire cauchemar !_

_Celui que tu n'oublieras jamais plus_

_Celui qui t'en avait mis plein la vue_

_Je suis ton pire cauchemar_

_La fille de l'autre dimanch' soir ! »_

Lily murmura les paroles en finissant sa tâche. Si elle ignorait en grande partie les musiques sorcières en entrant à Poudlard, elle avait eu tôt fait de les apprendre à force d'entendre ses camarades de Gryffondor les chanter en permanence.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_, fit-elle en agitant sa baguette. »

Les bougies s'élevèrent doucement et se stabilisèrent au dessus de sa tête.

Elle repéra Theodora et Hortense plus loin, les épaules voutées, l'air abattu. Elle avait envie d'aller les retrouver, mais elle était en colère contre elles. Or elle voulait passer une bonne soirée, sans prise de tête, détendue, et légère. Elle avisa Stefen Peakes et les autres élèves de cinquième année à proximité de la piste de danse. Stefen embrassait bien, et ne demandait aucune relation sérieuse. Parfait pour se changer les idées !

Elle s'avança vers le petit groupe. Manque de chance, Potter trouva que c'était le moment de faire son petit discours pompeux pour Sirius et elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait sa voix.

Il était monté sur l'un des gros fauteuils rouge, un pied sur le dossier, un pied sur l'assise.

« Chers Gryffondors ! s'exclama-t-il, ce qui lui valu un holà d'applaudissement. Nous voici tous réunis ce soir pour l'anniversaire du meilleur d'entre nous (après moi) Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Sirius Black ! »

Lily ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au plafond mais applaudit tout de même en souriant. Les deux lascars semblaient tellement heureux, elle n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec eux. Déjà que l'ambiance serait explosive au réveil dans le dortoir des filles, pas la peine de se brouiller avec tout le monde.

« Son anniversaire méritait bien une fête comme nous savons les organiser dans notre tour, non pour féliciter la bonne vieille Walburga d'avoir eu ce garçon, mais pour le féliciter d'avoir supporté son _adorable môman_ depuis dix-sept longues années ! »

Il n'en manquait pas une.

« Programme de la soirée, comme s'il y avait besoin de le dire, reprit Sirius sur l'autre fauteuil, Bièreaubeurre, punch sorcier, musique et… et tout ce qu'on veut, nous avons l'approbation des préfets et le sommeil de McGo ! »

Lily haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi sûrs d'avoir sa parole à elle ?

« Evans, sois gentille pour mon anniversaire, et cause un peu avec _POTTER_ ! hurla-t-il en imitant sa voix courroucée.

-Je préfère causer avec toi ce soir, minauda-t-elle assez fort pour se faire entendre de tous les Gryffondors réunis.

-Pas en public, Evans, James va m'écorcher vif ! la réprimanda-t-il faussement.

-Dans deux heures dans le couloir ? proposa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre comme si elle était timide.

-Je ne tiendrais pas plus d'une heure ! »

Lily explosa de rire en le voyant sauter vers elle avec ses grands airs de Don Juan. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour y déposer un baiser galant. Elle rit un peu plus avant de récupérer sa main et de rejoindre Dorcas près de punch.

« Viens danser, la poussa-t-elle.

-Mais… soupira Dorcas en regardant dans son verre.

-Pas de discussion ! la coupa Lily en posant leurs verres. »

Elle tira Dorcas par les mains, histoire de se rapprocher de Maureen et sa musique.

« _Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_C'est viiiivree iiiivre_

_Brûleeeer d'Amouuuur_

_C'est viiivree liiiibre ! »_

Lily avait réussi l'exploit impossible de sortir Dorcas de sa morosité et lui hurlait assez fort dans les oreilles pour que la jeune fille trouve à y redire et en fasse de même.

Le 33 tours entier des _Dancing Dragons_ passa, laissant même à Maureen Monteleson la possibilité de se joindre au reste des danseurs. A la fin de la Face A, Lily laissa Dorcas avec Marlene et se dirigea vers les bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre. Elle en prit une et chercha un décapsuleur, mais n'en vit pas.

« Puis-je te l'ouvrir ? lui demanda une voix derrière elle. »

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Potter. Comment faisait-il pour ?... Elle se retourna et se retrouva à dix centimètres de lui, il fit un pas en arrière alors qu'elle lui enfonçait la bouteille dans le torse. Il s'en saisit avec un sourire, pointa le bout de sa baguette contre le goulot, et la capsule sauta.

« Merci, dit-elle.

-De rien, répondit-il. »

Elle avait oublié qu'il y avait un sortilège pour ouvrir les bouteilles. C'était pratique pour elle, en tant que Préfète. Les élèves de première année ne savaient pas ouvrir les bouteilles, ça limitait la casse. Les yeux de James Potter brillaient un peu trop.

« Tu as déjà trop bu ? soupira-t-elle, amusée de voir à quel point il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

-C'est de ta faute, fit-il en lui enfonçant son index dans les côtes. »

Elle fit un saut sur le côté, manquant de renverser sa bouteille.

« Vraiment ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Tu draguais Sirius sous mon nez, marmonna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa propre Bièreaubeurre.

-On plaisantait, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Ce qu'il pouvait être puéril. Il ne pouvait pas se faire une raison ? Il ne l'attirait pas, c'était comme ça. Elle le lui avait dit en plus. Elle avait été on ne peut plus honnête, si elle se souvenait bien.

« Tu ne plaisantes jamais de cette manière avec moi, ronchonna-t-il.

-C'est parce que tu te moques de moi, lui dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge devant la cheminée.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua-t-il en la suivant. »

Il vira presque les deux plus petits élèves qui étaient à côté d'elle. Presque, car les deux avaient décampé en les voyant arriver.

« Vraiment ? C'est souvent insultant pourtant, fit-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille.

-Ce n'est point vrai, marmonna-t-il. »

Et Lily s'amusa de voir son langage vieillot revenir au galop dès qu'il n'y faisait plus attention.

« Disons que je me sens humiliée quand tu me jures un amour éternel, que tu pleurniches auprès de Marlene pour avoir un rendez-vous avec moi, alors que tu roucoules avec les sœurs Fawley sans arrêt.

-Il faut bien que je m'occupe, marmonna-t-il. Tu ne veux pas de moi, j'essaie de penser à autre chose. Tu es sacrément égoïste sur ce coup. »

Alors là, c'était le pompon ! La traiter d'égoïste, elle ?

« Excuse-moi de vouloir être certaine que tu es sérieux quand tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, ironisa-t-elle. Si tu es sérieux, je m'en veux de te briser le cœur, sinon je n'ai aucun scrupule à t'envoyer paître, Potter. Dans les deux cas, tu restes foutrement casse-boules.

-Ton langage, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Marlene se met à utiliser tes insultes moldues et cela donne de l'urticaire à ma mère.

-Prends-moi comme je suis, zut, grogna-t-elle, agacée de se sentir une moins que rien face à Potter et sa famille.

-Pas de problème, fit-il en se penchant sur elle. »

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait voir toutes les paillettes dorées parsemées sur ses iris chocolat. C'était déstabilisant de sentir son nez contre le sien. Elle fut encore plus déboussolée lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres et qu'elle sentit se estomac faire un saut dans son ventre. C'était quoi ça ? Des papillons ? Impossible.

Impossible ?

Elle n'oserait pas.

Parce que s'il en pinçait vraiment pour elle, ça ne se faisait pas de profiter des lèvres de ce corps alcoolisé.

Parce que s'il n'en pinçait pas pour elle, ceci signifiait qu'il la faisait tourner en bourrique depuis plusieurs mois et qu'elle devrait être un peu en colère contre lui.

Parce que si elle l'embrassait, elle n'était pas sûr de l'assumer le lendemain, après l'avoir rembarré tant de fois.

Elle sentit son nez retrouver le contact avec l'air et s'affola de voir cette bouche rose et qui semblait si douce s'éloigner. Elle attrapa le col-avant de sa robe de sorcier, et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne.

C'était doux. Vraiment. Bien plus doux que les lèvres de Stebbins.

Elle bougea légèrement les lèvres pour caresser celles de Potter et les sentit en faire de même. Un frisson lui remonta le long des bras et elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle finit par entrouvrir la bouche, un tout petit peu.

.

.

_Au même instant, _

_Au même endroit, _

_Avec les mêmes personnes, _

.

Son cerveau ne reliait plus les bonnes actions aux bonnes pensées depuis plusieurs minutes, mais là, c'était l'extase.

Il ne savait plus qu'une chose.

Il embrassait Lily Evans.

Il embrassait Lily Evans.

Il embrassait Lily Evans.

Oh il ressentait plein de sensations aussi.

Ses lèvres. Il n'en avait jamais goûtées de plus douces et caressantes.

Ses mains fermement agrippées au col de sa robe. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elles pouvaient vouloir à ce point quelque chose.

Son souffle. Rapide et entrainant qui lui mettait la tête à l'envers.

Merlin il n'avait plus les mots. Un tout petit passage s'ouvrit vers sa bouche et il fonça. Il alla quérir sa langue aussitôt.

Elle était encore plus délicate que le reste. Sublimement douce. Indomptable comme sa propriétaire. Impétueuse. Exigeante. Experte.

Merlin.

Evans.

Lily.

.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard, _

.

Tout revint l'assommer dès le lendemain matin.

Les images de ses parents. L'un avec une autre femme que sa mère. L'autre à faire de la magie noire. Pendant une soirée, accroché aux lèvres d'Evans, il avait réussi à oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu, et maintenant tout revenait.

Il enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller et le mordit pour ne pas hurler.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cauchemarder la nuit. Ce pouvait paraître absurde de se mettre dans des états pareils parce qu'on apprenait que son père avait trompé sa mère (parce que James n'arrivait plus à douter de ce souvenir à force de le revoir, nuit après nuit). Mais son père lui avait tant répété que le courage n'était d'aucune utilité sans la loyauté et la fidélité, que James ne parvenait plus à faire confiance à son père.

Et il n'en pouvait plus de tout garder pour lui.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler à Sirius. A voir comment son ami avait réagi en voyant le souvenir, à tout nier en bloc, c'était assez évident pour éclairer ses impressions. Sirius ne pouvait pas douter de Charlus et Dorea Potter, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas douter des Potter, qui l'avaient accueilli, recueilli et aimé.

Et si James ne pouvait pas en parler à Sirius, il ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Mais lorsqu'il était avec Lily, il n'y pensait presque plus, et lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, il n'y avait plus pensé du tout.

C'était la seule solution qu'il avait donc à l'heure actuelle.

Aller voir Lily.

.

.

_Au même instant, _

.

« DRIIIING ! »

Le coup de poing qu'envoya Lily fit valser le réveil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas fermé les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Et pourtant elle avait bien dormi.

Elle fit un sourire à Marlene, qui était assise sur son lit, et se souvint de la raison.

Tout se corps se gela.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier Marlene dans l'équation ?

Comment avait-elle pu passer la soirée à dévorer la bouche de James Potter sans penser une seconde à la réaction de Marlene ?

Les yeux d'un bleu laiteux de Marlene rougissaient à vue d'œil.

« Marly… »

Son amie se précipita hors de leur dortoir et Lily bondit à sa suite. Elle bouscula tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage ou qui essayaient de lui parler dans la salle commune, continua de courir hors de leur tour en oubliant qu'elle portait un T-shirt difforme et un short bien trop court pour la décence sorcière et parvint à saisir le poignet de Marlene au milieu d'un couloir.

« Marlene attends ! s'exclama-t-elle en la forçant à se retourner.

-Comment as-tu pu ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant. Comment… Dorcas à la rigueur, mais toi… Comment…

-Il n'y a rien, Marly ! Rien du tout entre lui et moi ! C'est juste…

-C'est juste quelques galoches ? hurla-t-elle. Tu as passé la soirée à lui rouler pelle sur pelle !

-Mais ça ne signifie rien ! dit précipitamment Lily. On avait trop bu !

-Tu tiens l'alcool comme personne, Lily, lui assena Marlene en essuyant rageusement ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Ne me dis pas que c'est l'alcool !

-J'ai pas réfléchi, OK ? Il avait trop bu, on a discuté poliment et voilà ! C'est tout !

-_Voilà c'est tout_ ?! Tu te moques de moi !

-J'ai rompu avec John, et… Le premier garçon qui semblait attiré par…

-Oh ça aurait pu être n'importe qui ? grinça-t-elle en levant ses yeux plein d'eau. Alors tu fourres ta langue dans la bouche DU PREMIER VENU ! »

Lily ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et choisir ses mots, et ne surtout pas dire à Marlene qu'elle avait insinué que Lily était une traînée ou que-sais-je encore.

« C'est lui, OK ? Il m'a presque sauté dessus. Tu sais très bien qu'il tient l'alcool comme un gamin de quatre ans, fit-elle lentement. Au bout d'un moment je me suis laissé aller. Voilà, tu es contente ? »

Marlene se contenta de la fixer.

« Ça n'arrivera plus, promit-elle. »

Marlene garda encore le silence.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes, reprit Lily en soupirant. Tu… Tu ne me l'as avoué qu'à moi. Je… Je me rappelle, on était en…

-Deuxième année, la coupa Marlene et Lily se rassura.

-Deuxième année oui. Tu te rappelles ? Dorcas t'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, et personne ne voulait te parler parce que tu parlais tout le temps de Potter et qu'il te rembarrait sans cesse, raconta-t-elle en faisant signe à Marlene de s'asseoir à côté d'elle contre le mur du couloir. Une après-midi je suis montée dans le dortoir, et je t'ai trouvée en pleurs sur ton lit. J'étais toute gênée de te trouver comme ça, sachant qu'en plus on ne se parlait pas plus que ça, mais je suis quand même venue près de toi.

-Et tu m'as réconfortée. Tu m'as dit qu'il était trop bête pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait qu'une fille chouette comme moi soit amoureuse de lui, compléta Marlene.

-Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit d'autre ? lui demanda Lily.

-Que les amoureux pouvaient changer mais que… Merlin, on avait douze ans, Lily ! Ce n'est…

-Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? la coupa Lily.

-Tu m'as dit que les amoureux changeaient mais que la famille et les amis restaient à la vie à la mort, reprit Marlene.

-Et tu m'as dit ?

-Que ma cousine préférée ne voulait plus me parler maintenant qu'elle était à Serpentard.

-Amalia est une peste de toute façon, marmonna Lily plus pour elle que pour Marlene.

-Certes, mais à l'époque c'était ma meilleure amie.

-Et après, qu'avons-nous fait ? redemanda Lily, heureuse de se replonger dans le souvenir.

-Tu m'as parlé de tous tes cousins. Et à un moment tu m'as parlé de Michaël, pas le frère d'Aneurin mais celui de Terry et là, j'étais tellement paumée et tellement émerveillée par la taille de ta famille que j'ai ri comme une folle. Alors je t'ai montré comment faire un arbre généalogique et tu as trouvé ça super malin.

-Puis nous avons scellé notre amitié sur cet arbre généalogique, conclut Lily. Et ça, Potter n'y pourra rien, jamais, l'assura-t-elle. »

Marlene hocha mollement la tête.

« Retourne au dortoir, j'arrive, lui dit Marlene en fixant le mur en face d'elle. »

Lily hésita, puis choisit de laisser son amie seule.

Elle l'entendit murmurer le prénom de Potter et son estomac se tordit.

Marlene en crèverait de cet amour à sens unique.

.

.

_Un peu près au même moment, _

.

Qu'est-ce qu'avaient Marlene et Lily à détaler ainsi de leur dortoir ? Y avait-il un épouvantard ? James haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que représentait leur activité de la veille pour Evans, mais manifestement, elle avait mieux à faire que de venir lui parler.

Soit elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle était ce genre de fille à passer une soirée scotchée aux lèvres de quelqu'un par simple plaisir. Pas prise de tête. Et bon, il faisait pareil aussi parfois.

Soit elle ne s'en fichait pas, et James était le plus heureux des hommes.

Mais dans les deux cas, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée dans la Grande Salle pour le savoir.

Remus et Peter étaient assis au milieu de la table. Sirius dormait encore, complètement mort. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir passé du bon temps.

« T'as vu Evans ? lui demanda immédiatement Peter qui couina l'instant d'après à cause d'un coup de pied de Remus.

-Pas encore, fit-il avec un sourire en coin maîtrisé. Mais elle devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. »

Il guetta la porte de la Grande Salle dont bien peu de Gryffondors passaient le seuil. Le courage pouvait parfois mettre du temps à venir ! Sirius n'était pas si mort que cela puisqu'il arriva assez vite pour que James n'ait pas fini de se servir (bon, il se servait copieusement, et alors ?).

« Comment va Evans depuis votre soirée torride ? fit-il après avoir bu d'un trait un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Torride, répéta Remus d'une drôle de façon.

-Vous me flattez, les gars, fit James en coupant son bacon. Mais ce n'était que…

-Que quoi ? grimaça Remus. Vous étiez à moitié affalés sur le canapé. J'ai dû renvoyer les premières et deuxièmes années dans leurs dortoirs. Theodora était rouge de gêne.

-Cette fille est trop prude, fit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules amusé.

-Même Dorcas ne savait plus où se mettre. Marlene a failli s'arracher les yeux tant elle ne le croyait pas, poursuivit implacablement Remus. La prochaine fois, prenez-vous une chambre !

-Tout doux, Mumus, fit James en se rappelant la langue aventureuse et audacieuse de Lily. C'est Evans, elle est vraiment…

-Chaude ? proposa Sirius en faisant retentir son vieux rire de sale clébard.

-C'est bouillant à ce stade, fit Peter avant de taper dans la main de Sirius.

-Bouillante, ouai, répéta James en voyant sa chevelure de feu s'approcher d'eux avec Hortense et Dorcas. Regardez-moi faire. Evans ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Les caquètements de ses amies firent dire à James que c'était dans la poche. C'était avant de voir le regard las de Miss Evans.

« Potter, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui sous l'insistance de Dorcas.

-Je vois que tu as bien dormi, souffla-t-il en lui servant une tasse de thé.

-Ça peut aller, fit-elle de la même manière. »

Il flanqua un coup de pied à Peter qui se bidonnait.

« Serait-ce, par hasard, notre fougueux échange qui t'a détendue de la sorte ? continua-t-il en lui souriant. »

Elle arrêta de boire son thé. Reposa la tasse. Et releva le regard.

« Toujours aussi arrogant, cracha-t-elle en grimaçant. »

James sentit son ventre exploser comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing. Il s'entendit déglutir. Non, pas ça. Pas du mépris. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Quand je comble une femme, j'en suis toujours fier, fit-il quand même en relevant le menton. »

Son ricanement acheva les dernières parcelles encore indemnes de son cœur.

« Le jour où tu _combleras_ une femme, Potter, viens me le dire, fit-elle en se levant. »

Il la regarda s'installer plus loin avec sa tasse de thé, sous l'œil éberlué de leurs amis.

« Ce n'était pas genre grave graveleux ce que Lily a dit ? souffla Dorcas en se retenant de rire. »

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et sortit à grands pas de la Grande Salle.

Il avait toujours pris Lily pour une gentille fille qui se la jouait méchante pour faire fuir les moins courageux. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si innocente et gentille que cela. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur son compte. Parce que là, elle avait été carrément insultante et agressive.

Il remonta dans son dortoir en claquant les portes derrière lui. Son père, sa mère et maintenant Evans ? Il était en plein cauchemar, non ? Tous les gens qu'il croyait connaître ne pouvaient pas changer de visage en même temps ?

Il se passa de l'eau se le visage pour tenter de se calmer. Sans effet.

Il alla frapper dans son oreiller. Sans effet.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se mit à crier.

Une volée de corbeaux quitta les abords de la cabane du garde-chasse.

Le Saule Cogneur frissonna.

Le Calamar Géant rentra prestement la tête dans l'eau du lac.

Ça irait. Il ferait comme il pourrait.

Il attrapa ses manuels de DCFM et descendit dans la salle sans rencontrer personne.

Il fallait qu'il parle à sa mère. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans l'incertitude. Car un instant il refusait de croire à ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, et l'instant d'après, il ne pouvait pas en douter.

Manque de chance, elle n'était pas encore dans sa salle.

Tant pis, il savait où étaient ses quartiers de fonction, il n'avait qu'à s'avancer vers elle.

Il ne la croisa pas sur le chemin.

Il leva la main pour frapper mais entendit le rire grave de son père et se figea. Son père rendait visite à sa mère à Poudlard ?

« … Non, non, non, Charlus ! Je dois aller… Non, je t'ai dit ! fit-elle en riant aussi fort que lui. J'ai cours, par Salazar !

-Donne-moi des cours particuliers, mon amour, lui répliqua son père avec une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire. »

Sa mère pouffa de rire. Elle _pouffa de rire_ ?

« Que tu es stupide, fit-elle et il sentit distinctement le claquement d'une main sur une quelconque partie du corps (il pensa aux fesses de son père et eut envie de vomir). Mes élèves doivent déjà m'attendre et… »

Elle se figea en découvrant James juste derrière la porte. Lequel au juste le temps de voir son père affalé sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, la robe de sorcier ouverte sur le devant et les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que lui avant que sa mère ne ferme la porte derrière elle. Il reporta son attention sur sa mère et se sentit grimacer.

« James, mon chéri, que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-elle en rosissant. »

Son père n'avait définitivement pas pu tromper sa mère. James n'aurait pas dû douter de lui. Après tout, Charlus Potter était le plus mauvais menteur de la terre. Et puis, Sirius avait raison, il aimait trop sa mère pour s'en détourner. Et si le souvenir concernant son père était un faux, celui concernant sa mère l'était sûrement également.

« James, répéta sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne ferais-tu pas de la fièvre ? Tu es d'une pâleur !...

-Pourquoi Papa est-il à Poudlard ? ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire. »

Sa mère rosit un peu plus et ceci suffit à l'exaspérer assez pour tourner les talons.

« James, mon chéri, qu'as-tu donc ? Ton père est seulement venu me voir, il n'y a pas de mal à cela, dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Vous ressemblez à deux adolescents depuis les vacances, c'est insupportable, répliqua-t-il en allongeant le pas.

-Et toi, mon garçon, tu es grognon au possible ! »

_Grognon_ ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot sortir de la bouche de sa mère.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas trouver normal d'être plus adulte que mes propres parents ! dit-il entre ses dents.

-Ne t'occupe pas de nos affaires, James, dit-elle en se plaçant devant lui. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se fixer en chien de faïence. James sentait toute la colère et l'inquiétude des dernières semaines faire surface et il ne parvint plus à mâcher ses mots.

« De vos affaires ? fit-il. Par le caleçon de Merlin, j'ai l'impression de ne plus faire partie de votre famille lorsque tu me dis ceci. »

Il contourna sa mère pour reprendre sa route.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, James, s'il te plaît, reprit-elle dans un souffle. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Son visage fier s'était envolé, faisant ressortir les petites rides qui entouraient sa bouche et ses yeux. Ses mots l'avaient blessée mais il s'en rendit compte un peu tard. Ils étaient déjà devant la salle de cours de DCFM, et les élèves de sixième année les regardaient étrangement. James laissa sa mère aller ouvrir la porte.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Lorsque Sirius était venu se réfugier chez lui pendant les vacances, ils avaient tous les deux passé leur temps à rire du comportement saugrenu de ses parents. Mais dès que Sirius n'était plus là, l'agacement lui revenait comme une bourrasque dans la figure.

Il aperçut la chevelure rousse de Lily et serra les poings sous la colère. Elle lui foutait le moral non pas à zéro mais dans le rouge. Il voyait le mal partout, repensait aux infâmes souvenirs de cette Esméralda García et à son mépris. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout voir partir en vrille.

« Tu vas bien, Cornedrue ? lui demanda Sirius. On pourrait croire que tu as avalé une couleuvre.

-Vraiment ? fit-il en entrant dans la salle derrière Marlene.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause d'Evans ? lui chuchota Sirius une fois assis.

-Evans ? Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? s'étonna-t-il faussement.

-Mr Black et Mr Potter, commencez par vous taire et je pourrais rendre le devoir sur les _Inferi_, tonna sa mère avec autorité.

-Oui Professeure Potter, fit aussitôt Sirius en se redressant pour gagner cinq bons centimètres.

-Lèche-cul, grogna James ce qui ne lui apporta qu'un coup dans le tibia de la part de Sirius. »

Sa mère avait l'affreuse manie de rendre les devoirs par ordre croissant des notes. Alors, lorsqu'elle donna encore une fois sa feuille à Lily dans les premières, James sourit mesquinement face à l'air abattu de la jeune fille. Il s'en voulut aussitôt, mais rien qu'un peu. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de rencontrer quelques difficultés dans une matière pour une fois. Là, il était carrément mauvais puisqu'elle travaillait d'arrache-pied toutes ses matières pour obtenir les résultats qui lui convenaient, mais il en avait sa claque aujourd'hui.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Du moins, il l'espérait. Comment pouvait-il se réjouir de sa peine ? Comment avait-il pu douter de ses parents ? Comment avait-il pu parler à sa mère de cette manière ?

Il serra les poings avec tant de force qu'il en cassa sa plume.

.

.

.

NB : Alors le chapitre précédent était Etre trompé(e) : Lily se sent trompée par Samy dans ses sentiments, puisque Samy préfère Debbie, James est trompé ou plutôt détrompé, donc il se rend compte qu'il a été trompé ou bien qu'il est trompé dans ce qu'il croyait, et enfin, la mère de James semble être ou avoir été trompée par son mari !

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, à **MarlyMcKinnon** pour tous ses encouragements et on se retrouve mardi ou mercredi pour la suite !


	13. II - 13 - Etre obsédé(e)

**Chapitre 13 : Être obsédé(e)**

.

_Fin des vacances de décembre,_

_Godric's Hollow,_

_Maison des Potter,_

.

« JAMES POTTER ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU N'AS PAS FAIT TA MALLE !

-Tu exagères, James, lui souffla son père en posant un as. »

Une déflagration fit voler les cartes à travers la pièce. Charlus Potter fit vibrer la salle à manger de son rire grave et James le suivit rapidement.

« VIENS LA FAIRE, JEUNE HOMME, AU LIEU DE JOUER A LA BATAILLE EXPLOSIVE AVEC TON PERE ! explosa à son tour sa mère au deuxième étage.

-Va plus vite, Papa ! répliqua James à son père en accélérant la fréquence de son abattage de carte.

-James… James non, ne va pas si vite, tout va… »

Trop tard, la pile de carte vola littéralement en poussière, aveuglant les deux sorciers. James crut s'arracher les poumons à force de tousser et rire en même temps. Entre ses paupières, les larmes aux yeux, il découvrit la mine complètement échevelée de son père dont la moustache et les sourcils avaient tout à fait disparu. La suie recouvrait entièrement son visage. Pour couronner le tout, son rire bruyant le secouait dans tous les sens, faisant toujours voler un peu plus les cendres de ce qui avait été des cartes.

Il ne devait pas avoir une meilleure tête lorsque sa mère le découvrit étalé sur la table à force de rire.

« JAMES CHARLUS ROBERTUS…

-Je monte faire ma malle ! la coupa-t-il aussitôt en la prenant dans ses bras avant de détaler. »

Le temps qu'elle se rendre compte qu'il l'avait couverte de suie ne serait pas long, et il ne tenait pas à assister à la découverte.

« JAMES ! »

_Voilà, c'était fait_, pensa-t-il en s'écroulant de rire sur les marches de l'escalier. Heureusement, Sirius avait pris les devant face à sa terrifiante mère, et leurs deux valises étaient pour ainsi dire bouclées. Une boule de poil lui sauta dessus, et il réceptionna Crapouille.

« C'est qui le plus sombre aujourd'hui ? se vanta-t-il auprès de Sirius en entendant le chat ronronner. »

Et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient sur le quai 9 3/4, à attendre les McKinnon, selon le souhait de sa mère. Et vu le désordre que James et son père avaient fait ce matin, il était plus sage d'accéder à ce souhait.

« On pourrait peut-être monter dans le Poudlard Express, suggéra Sirius.

-Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas, les reprit immédiatement sa mère. Sinon je prends place dans votre compartiment, les menaça-t-elle. »

Sirius blanchit considérablement. James ne devait pas avoir une meilleure tête car d'un coup d'œil ils se comprirent et la bouclèrent.

Manque de chance, Marlene n'était nulle part en vue et le départ finit par être imminent. Sa mère accepta qu'ils montent à reculons, et elle se tint elle-même sur le marchepied au moment même où le train se mettait en marche. James remarqua que ses parents échangeaient de longs baisers. Avec amusement, il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Oh mon amour, comme tu vas me manquer ! crissa-t-il d'une voix aigüe en s'essuyant une larme invisible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je viens te voir dans trois jours ! répliqua celui-ci en l'enlaçant sous l'œil furibond de Mrs Potter, leur Professeur à partir de… maintenant ?

-Une retenue peut avoir comme motif « MOQUERIE », messieurs, fit-elle. »

Sirius fila en ricanant. James attrapa sa malle à son tour.

« James, pourras-tu rendre ce… torchon à Marlene, je te prie ? Je ne veux pas de cette immondice dans ma maison. »

James attrapa le _Sorcière Hebdo_ de Marlene et embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

« Bien sûr, Maman, j't'adore, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Début septembre, il n'aurait jamais montré un quelconque signe de tendresse envers sa mère en public. Mais à présent, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il avait reprit du poil de la bête pendant les vacances, tout était pour le mieux.

Il regarda la page de couverture du _Sorcière Hebdo_, arborant la photo de Philouranos Fawley, joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe de Flaquemare. C'était le numéro 235, de la troisième semaine de Juin. James s'en étonna. Il devait traîner dans la chambre que Marlene occupait lorsqu'elle dormait chez les Potter pendant les grandes vacances. Le magazine lui échappa des mains et il se baissa pour le ramasser.

Le _Sorcière Hebdo_ s'était ouvert sur un article surmonté de trois photos : sa mère et deux autres sorcières. Avec amusement, il prit le quotidien pour pouvoir lire l'article. Sa mère avait eu quelques articles assez rocambolesques à son sujet dans ce _torchon_, comme elle l'appelait. Déjà peu avant la naissance de James, parce qu'elle avait gagné une compétition de Duel, quelques articles l'avaient agacés, puis ensuite lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec Leonard Goldstein et sa clique de cherchomages, enfin, depuis juin, et depuis que la monde sorcier britannique avait appris sa nomination au poste de Professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.

**_NOS SORCIERES INTOUCHABLES TOUCHEES PAR LA VIE_**

_Selon un dramaturge russe du nom d'Anton Tchekhov, _il faut se méfier du rire d'une femme qui ne sait pas pleurer_. Que penser de celles qui sont froides en toutes circonstances ? Que pensez de celles qui restent de marbre devant nos questions ? Les voilà, les trois sorcières intouchables mais touchées par la vie de cette première moitié de l'année. _Sorcière Hebdo_ a dégoté pour vous ses nouvelles les plus fraiches et secrètes de la vie de ces grandes sorcières britanniques._

_Commençons par Anysia Greengrass, née Bones, l'auteure bien-aimée mais quelque peu démodée. Elle a dominé la littérature sorcière de la première moitié du XXème siècle avec ses romans à énigmes et ses polards. Maître dans l'art du suspens, Greengrass est restée une figure emblématique de la communauté sorcière malgré les nombreux procès pour fraude fiscale attentés contre elle et son mari. La vieille femme avait aussi eu des soucis avec son fils unique, Arméus Greengrass, qui avait trempé dans une affaire de trafic de potion, dont un détournement de _Félix Félicis_. Depuis une vingtaine d'année, la vieille femme avait eu du répit. Elle avait marié son fils à la très stricte Alexia Nott, de dix ans sa cadette, et une petite-fille du nom de Boldwen lui était arrivée puis un petit-fils cinq ans plus tard. __Mais voilà__ ! Le mois dernier, Mrs Alexia Nott Greengrass a obtenu le divorce après deux années de procédure, pour violences conjugales. Aucun membre de la famille Greengrass ne peut dorénavant voir le jeune Astignac sans l'autorisation préalable de Mrs Alexia Nott. La jeune Boldwen qui entre dans sa vingtième année, s'est refusé au moindre commentaire. Est-elle déchirée entre la famille de son père et celle de sa mère ? Est-elle forcée au silence par Mrs Alexia Nott ? Ou Mrs Anysia Greengrass ? Arméus Greengrass, qui avait toujours nié les faits…_

James cessa de lire la partie consacrée à la meilleure amie de sa grand-mère en se sentant grimacer. Anysia avait été détruite en apprenant les agissements de son fils et s'était coupée de tout il y a deux ans. Seule Boldwen savait où elle habitait et lui rendait visite de temps à autre. Si sa propre grand-mère n'était pas décédée quelques jours avant le scandale, peut-être que James aurait cherché à parler avec Boldwen.

Il fit glisser ses yeux au troisième paragraphe, celui consacré à sa mère. Ça l'amusait toujours un peu de lire ce que les journalistes pouvaient imaginer.

_Et enfin, notre dernière figure sorcière parmi nos trois intouchables touchées par la vie, Dorea Potter, née Black ! Très controversée et indéchiffrable, Dorea Black Potter agit d'une manière si paradoxale qu'elle est un sujet des plus fructueux à étudier ! Découverte en 1959 dans une compétition de Duel par Leonard Goldstein, il n'a cessée de la garder à ses côtés pour des recherches toujours plus poussées sur la Magie Noire, les contre-sorts, remèdes et moyens de s'en défendre. Ses dix articles à son actif, et sa participation aux trois derniers ouvrages du grand mage, en font la figure clé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour ces dernières années, et les années à venir. __Mais voilà__ ! La mort de son grand maître Leonard Goldstein qui nous a quittés l'année dernière, au comble de sa célébrité, la laissait vouée à elle-même. L'impassibilité, l'absence de larmes ou de discours le jour de l'enterrement de son maître en avait choqué plus d'un. D'autant plus que le décès de sa belle-mère quelques années plus tôt l'avait aussi laissée de marbre. Intouchable, impassible ou insensible ? La question se pose puisque son séjour en Afrique pour des recherches en DCFM en a surpris plus d'un ! Non à cause de ce voyage, qui en soi, est tout à fait compréhensible (un lieu de travail au soleil, que demander de plus ?). Mais ce qui est surprenant c'est son départ seule, sans son mari, pour une durée de plusieurs mois ! Qu'il la laisse partir, soit, mais qu'il ne l'accompagne pas…_

James pensa à Evans. Si elle lisait cette phrase, pas sûre qu'elle garde son calme. _On est en 1977 ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont machos ces sorciers ! _Et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla…

_… __mais qu'il ne l'accompagne pas aussi loin alors qu'on ne les voit plus ensemble en public avait de quoi susciter des questions ! Mr Potter aurait-il une nouvelle _amie ?_ Mrs Potter aurait-elle rejoint un amant secret ? Rappelons qu'ils ont mis près de quinze à avoir leur fils unique… Est-ce plus un problème relationnel qu'une raison biologique ? Leur mariage en avait surpris plus d'un dans la communauté sorcière à l'époque. Sans baser notre propos sur les préjugés, chacun sait que certaines familles n'apprécient pas assez les moldus pour en avoir dans leur arbre généalogique. Ces soupçons ont été réveillés il y a quelques semaines par un incident survenu dans le port sorcier d'Alexandrie. Notre reporter permanant au Maghreb, Henry Zotto, nous a confié cette photo très intéressante._

James tourna la page pour lire la suite de l'article et voir ladite photo compromettante. Son sourire se figea en découvrant sa mère rire aux éclats dans les bras d'un sorcier à la tête enrubannée. Il rapprocha la photo de ses yeux pour mieux voir, et reconnut Thabit Tabaizen, l'un des cherchomages du groupe de recherche de sa mère en Egypte. La photo montra sa mère rejetant la tête en arrière pour rire un peu plus. Puis Thabit attrapa son visage et lui plaqua ses lèvres sur la joue plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« James ! le coupa la voix de Marlene dans ses pensées. »

Il leva la tête du _Sorcière Hebdo_ et se força à ne rien montrer du trouble qui l'envahissait. Il ne pouvait pas douter de sa mère pour une petite photo. Thabit était quelqu'un de très tactile, ce n'était qu'un petit baiser amical. Et si son père n'avait pas suivi sa mère en Egypte, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait son emploi au Magenmagot. Aucun des deux n'avait de relation extraconjugale. Il n'y avait pas de _problème relationnel_ entre eux. Ils s'aimaient depuis des années et des années, vivaient un mariage heureux mais où malheureusement la naissance d'un enfant avait tardé. Il n'y avait rien à suspecter chez ses parents, même si c'était la deuxième fois en quelques mois qu'on le mettait à l'épreuve.

« Tu lis _Sorcière Hebdo_, toi, maintenant ? se moqua-t-elle en prenant le magazine des mains de James.

-Merlin non ! protesta-t-il de façon exagérée. Tu l'as oublié chez mes parents pendant les grandes vacances et ma mère a ce magazine en horreur…

-Elle est tombée sur mon _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? s'horrifia-t-elle. Oh non ! Elle doit me prendre pour une gourde ! Je ne le lis que pendant les vacances, je te l'assure ! Tu le lui diras, n'est-ce pas ?

-On verra ! fit-il en se moquant allègrement d'elle.

-James ! le supplia-t-elle en joignant ses mains sous son menton. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux. »

James s'esclaffa un peu plus et posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Marlene pour la faire avancer.

« Si tu es sage, fit-il en la voyant virer à l'écarlate. Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Si je te le dis, tu diras à ta mère que je ne lis _Sorcière Hebdo_ que pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle prudemment.

-Peut-être, dit-il de la même manière. »

Il détestait qu'elle lui fasse des cachoteries. C'était comme sa petite sœur après tout.

« Je me demandais si tu… elle rougit un peu plus avant de secouer la tête. Remus… Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille et… Oh je me trompe peut-être… Mais il est si… si…

-Si quoi ? insista James en se retenant de rire de l'embarras de Marlene.

-Si… gentil, c'est étonnant qu'aucune fille ne veuille sortir avec lui. Dorcas dit qu'il est de l'autre bord mais Lily dit que c'est juste de la timidité. Mais tu sais comment elles sont. Dorcas ne pense qu'à ça et Lily oublie parfois que c'est un Maraudeur et… Oh zut tu te moques de moi ! s'agaça-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

-Exactement ! fit James en la retenant par le poignet. C'est simplement que Remus est vraiment trop froussard pour sortir avec quelqu'un, reprit-il en faisant une pichenette sur le nez à Marlene. Mais je vais voir ce qu'il pense de toi, si c'est ce qui t'intéresse.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas…

-Allez, Marly, je peux faire ça pour toi. Tu essaies bien de m'aider avec Evans, lui rappela-t-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. »

Cette manie de laisser ses cheveux au vent lui allait comme un gant, même si ceux-ci lui cachaient le visage dès qu'elle bougeait un peu vite.

« Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama la voix de Sirius à l'autre bout de la rame. Venez les amis, qu'attendez-vous donc ? Le baiser du Détraqueur ?

-Black ! s'emporta Marlene en courant à sa suite sans doute dans l'idée dérisoire de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête. Mais quel Veracrasse ! »

James explosa de rire et tira sa malle derrière lui jusqu'au compartiment de ses amis. Il eut le plaisir de relever la présence d'Evans, qu'il avait décidé de conquérir, quoique puisse en dire Sirius. Il fallait juste qu'il se fasse remarquer positivement pour qu'elle daigne poser sur lui des yeux plus tendres et moins hargneux. Pour le moment, son attention était focalisée sur Sirius, qui racontait la blague du Phénix en retard au collège.

« … Et il se dit, ouf ! J'ai eu chaud ! »

Il la regarda rire doucement avant de secouer la tête, sa jolie tête sur son poing. Il n'y avait plus de place dans le compartiment, mais ça lui était égal. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Evans, Marlene et Feuaupoudre. C'était ceux qu'ils préféraient des camarades de son année. Et voir ses amis heureux d'être ensemble le réjouissait assez pour rester debout un moment. Il prendrait Marlene sur ses genoux tout à l'heure. Il aurait bien demandé à Evans, mais elle risquait de l'envoyer paître et lui, il risquait de griller toutes ses chances auprès d'elle pour l'année 1977.

« Eh bien, Potter, ne reste pas debout comme ça, on va se décaler, lui fit l'objet de ses pensées à côté de la porte. »

Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Son visage dût se faire un peu niais, tant la surprise lui fut plaisante, mais Remus cassa tous ses rêves.

« On devrait aller au wagon des préfets, Lily, rappela-t-il.

-On a bien deux minutes, fit-elle négligemment. »

Son cœur explosa une nouvelle fois. Lily ne profitait pas de cette réunion pour le fuir au plus vite ? Mais il avait vraiment toutes ses chances ! Il fixa immédiatement sa résolution pour cette nouvelle année : ne jamais douter de Lily Evans et de tout son potentiel de surprise.

Il monta sa valise dans le filet à bagage et s'assit à côté d'elle, à l'endroit où elle riait quelques secondes plus tôt. La place était encore emprunte de sa chaleur et de son parfum à la lavande et lorsqu'il laissa son dos reposer sur la baquette, il sentit la jambe de Lily toucher la sienne. Son côté droit bouillait, collé qu'il était à la jeune fille. Il n'avait plus été aussi proche d'elle depuis… depuis l'anniversaire de Sirius et leur bécotage intensif.

« … Je lui ai dit quelque chose comme « Ecoute Dany, on s'était mis d'accord sur un Gallion la caisse de champignons. Et maintenant, tu voudrais me payer 11 Mornilles la caisse ? Mais tu me sucres un tiers de ma paye ! » Alors la nuit, avec James, nous sommes allés lui emprunter quelques caisses déjà pleines et le lendemain nous avons pris ses 11 Mornilles par caisse… Sachant que nous avions triplés nos stocks, nous avons donc gagné le double de ce qui était prévu !

-Vous êtes incorrigibles, commenta Marlene en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Le mieux, c'est que nous avons refait la même chose le soir même, reprit James en se penchant à l'oreille d'Evans, et que le vieux Dany n'a rien vu.

-Vous n'êtes pas incorrigibles mais irrécupérables, commenta-t-elle en riant à son tour. »

James s'étonna une fois de plus qu'elle ne soupirât pas d'agacement et qu'il n'ait pas encore dit quelque chose de travers qui l'aurait fait fuir.

« Allez Remus, allons y, fit-elle en souriant à James. »

Du moins, il espéra que c'était à lui et non au vide qu'elle souriait. Il la regarda suivre Remus hors du compartiment.

« Hum, toussa Theodora en riant à moitié. »

James reporta son attention sur ses amis et s'étonna d'être leur centre d'attention.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? fit-il en jonglant entre ses quatre camarades de Gryffondor.

-Elle te plaît toujours, fit simplement Marlene. »

Sous leurs yeux, il se sentait comme pris au piège, et la discussion tant redoutée durant laquelle ils lui diraient combien elle n'était pas intéressée, qu'elle sortait avec Sturgis depuis plusieurs semaines, qu'il fallait qu'il tourne la page pour de bon, lui semblait imminente.

« Elle est bien foutue, dit-il à la place avec un regard qu'il voulait suggestif.

-Imbécile, grimaça Theodora qui semblait déjà mal à l'aise. Dis-moi vraiment ce que tu penses si tu veux notre aide. Sinon, ne viens plus nous parler d'elle. »

Il avala sa salive douloureusement.

« Ouais, fit-il en détournant le regard vers le couloir. Ouais, elle me plaît toujours, mais laissez-moi me débrouiller, j'y suis presque, dit-il en essayant de se montrer confiant. »

Il sentait le regard de Theodora lui brûler la nuque. Aussi il finit par se retourner. Elle le scrutait avec concentration en plissant les yeux.

« Je te donne juste une information qui va te faire plaisir, dit-elle l'air de rien en distribuant des cartes de bataille explosive. Elle a lâché Sturgis avant les vacances.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête si vite que son cou craqua.

-Elle a rompu avec Sturgis Podmore du jour au lendemain, répéta-t-elle. »

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Marlene qui récupérait son paquet de cartes.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire !

-J'ai dû oublier, fit-elle sur la défensive. »

Mais peu importait. Elle avait largué Podmore avant les vacances et ce, sans raison apparente. C'était un cadeau de Noël capable de lui rendre son optimisme habituel.

« Je vais vous écraser ! reprit-il en abatant sa première carte de jeu.

-On va voir ça, le challengea Sirius.

-Ouais, on va voir ça ! répéta Peter avec défi. »

.

.

.

_Une semaine plus tard,_

_Lundi 17 janvier 1977,_

_Cours de DCFM,_

.

« Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs sur les **fantômes**. Sans surprise, vous avez tous à peu près réussi ce devoir qui était d'une simplicité monumentale, commenta la Professeure Potter. »

Lily reprit confiance. Sans en savoir la raison, ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi basses dans cette matière que depuis cette année. Certes, Marlene avait toujours eu de meilleurs résultats qu'elle, James et Remus aussi, mais elle arrivait à se maintenir à un Effort Exceptionnel au minimum à chaque fois. Mais cette année… Elle avait enchaîné les _Désolant_ et les _Piètre _depuis que Dorea Potter leur faisait cours. Au début, elle s'était dit que James y était pour quelque chose. Elle avait pensé que le béguin qu'il avait pour elle et qu'elle ne lui rendait pas, avait poussé sa mère à lui mettre quelques mauvaises notes en guise de vengeance. Puis cette idée lui était passée en constatant l'acharnement de Mrs Potter à son égard. Elle avait fait relire son devoir sur les fantômes par Marlene qui l'avait trouvé excellent. Et Marlene avait souvent les meilleures notes, avant même Remus, dans cette matière. Lily essaya de rester sereine.

Mais lorsqu'elle reçut sa copie en deuxième, et que le beau _P_ de Piètre brilla à l'encre rouge, sans le moindre commentaire à côté, lorsqu'elle remarqua à travers ses yeux embués de larmes découragées que seulement trois petits points rouges ponctuaient ses phrases à intervalles réguliers, mais que la Professeure n'avait pas pris la peine d'expliquer à Lily ce qu'il manquait dans sa copie, elle leva la main pour dire le fond de sa pensée. Que c'était de l'acharnement. Qu'elle ne méritait pas ces notes, alors qu'elle en avait écrit plus que Marlene, qu'elle avait fait dix centimètres de parchemin supplémentaires, qu'en plus elle avait une petite écriture, qu'elle ne faisait aucune faute d'orthographe, qu'elle étayait son propos de références et…

« Oui, Miss Evans ? l'interrogea la Professeure Potter. »

La voix lui manqua.

« Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ? Je ne me sens pas très bien, fit-elle en sifflant, retenant tant bien que mal sa gorge trop serrée de laisser éclater sa détresse.

-Bien sûr. Mr Potter, accompagnez-la, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt. »

De mieux en mieux. Elle fuyait la mère pour avoir le fils sur le dos.

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui et remonta le couloir le plus vite possible, histoire de le semer et qu'il n'ait pas la possibilité de lui poser des questions. Manque de chance, elle s'effondra contre le mur du couloir juste après avoir tourné à l'angle.

C'était ridicule de pleurer pour une stupide mauvaise note. Mais elle en avait assez. Pour faire ses devoirs de DCFM, elle faisait mille recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle lisait les derniers articles publiés sur le sujet. Elle s'y prenait le jour même durant lequel la Professeure Potter donnait le devoir, laissait potasser ses recherches quelques jours, mettait en forme une fois. Puis une deuxième fois. Et une troisième. Voire une quatrième quand cela lui semblait nécessaire. Recopiait une première fois au propre. Attendait quelques jours durant lesquels elle relisait sa copie trois fois chaque soir. Puis recopiait le tout une nouvelle fois. Elle pensait faire suffisamment. Marlene lui disait que ses copies étaient bonnes. Et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses notes n'augmentaient pas. Mais ce n'était pas un Effort Exceptionnel qu'elle récoltait à chaque fois. C'était un _Piètre_.

La lumière derrière ses paupières s'obscurcit et elle se détourna. Potter s'était accroupi devant elle.

« Evans… »

Sa voix pleine de sollicitude l'horripila. Mais qu'il la laisse, bon sang ! Qu'il la laisse vider tranquillement sa frustration et son désespoir seule et en silence !

Elle se mit face au mur pour ne pas qu'il la vît et s'enjoignit au calme.

« Evans si c'est… »

« Est-ce que ta mère est raciste ? le coupa-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, soudain furieuse en laissant éclater ce qu'elle avait osé penser à sa dernière mauvaise note.

-Quoi ? cria-t-il, complètement sonné. Mais comment peux-tu… »

Il se levait déjà, sans doute outré qu'elle ait pu douter de sa famille dont il était si fier. Mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Alors elle lui attrapa le bras pour le faire asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, fit-elle en séchant ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Mais ma meilleure note cette année dans cette matière s'élève au… _Piètre_. J'ai de meilleures notes en Métamorphose qu'en DCFM ! Ça n'a aucun putain de sens ! »

Il la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil trahissant son incompréhension. Puis il pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle lui tendit la boule de papier froissé qu'était devenu son parchemin.

Il le déplia lentement, comme fatigué d'avance. La lecture des dix premiers centimètres ne lui procura qu'un visage de marbre. Celle des dix seconds fit froncer ses jolis sourcils. Celle des vingt derniers fit rougir la lèvre inférieure de James, maltraitée par sa rangée de dents parfaitement alignées. Et sans raison, Lily repensa à ces lèvres écarlates de baisers, de ses baisers, il y a deux mois. Elle rougit à son tour.

« Ce devoir est supra-complet, s'étonna-t-il en relevant le visage. Je n'ai même pas mis la moitié de tes références ultra pointues et j'ai eu un Optimal. »

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau. Où était donc le problème ?

« Tu es sûr que le _P_ ne signifie pas _Parfait_ ? plaisanta-t-il à moitié. »

Un sanglot de rire lui échappa. Comment pouvait-il toujours trouver matière à rire dans n'importe quelle situation désespérée ?

« On peut faire notre prochain devoir ensemble, si tu veux. On pourrait même écrire exactement la même chose, pour savoir si ma mère a vraiment trouvé amusant de te mettre des _Parfait_ à chacun de tes devoirs, proposa-t-il en lui rendait le rouleau cabossé de parchemin. »

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau, mais d'une manière différente cette fois-ci. Il… Lui proposait-il vraiment de l'aider, sans dire ce mot « aider » et sans essayer de la draguer lourdement ? Est-ce qu'il venait _simplement_ et _gentiment_ de lui proposer de tester sa propre _mère_ ?

« Euh… Ouais, je veux bien qu'on fasse ça, s'entendit-elle dire. »

Elle savait qu'il était dévoué à ses amis, mais attentionné ?

Sans déborder d'arrogance et de prétention ?

« Ne me regarde pas de cette façon, Evans, j'ai l'impression d'être un Strangulot, fit-il en se passant une main mal à l'aise dans les cheveux. »

Mais tu _m'estrangules_, tu m'étrangles de confusion, pensa-t-elle.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, fit-elle à la place avec un sourire provocateur. Ou je pourrais en faire de même, nuança-t-elle, prête à lui donner un exemple. »

Tout son visage s'étira vers le haut, comme illuminé par un rayon de lumière.

« J'aime beaucoup la tournure que prend notre conversation, fit-il avec une voix agréable. Mais j'ai besoin de ton autorisation explicite pour continuer dans cette direction. »

Un peu plus confuse, elle mit un temps de trop à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Mais quel !... s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

-Magnifique, génialissime et splendide jeune homme ? Je sais, merci, termina-t-il en lui lançant un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante.

-J'allais dire couillon ! finit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Couillon ? Petite couille ? C'est mesquin, ça, fit-il en perdant tout sourire.

-Monsieur aurait-il des complexes ? fit-elle, satisfaite de piquer dans cet orgueil démesuré.

-Tu veux vérifier ? fit-il en essayant d'attraper sa main. »

_Quel goujat_, pensa-t-elle en se levant, à présent exaspérée.

« Oh, ne le prend pas mal, Evans, je voulais seulement t'offrir la possibilité de découvrir un corps d'homme à ta hauteur pour ta première exploration de la chair. »

Lily s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, prête à croire le premier qui lui disait qu'elle rêvait. Car elle rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être si indélicat et si prétentieux… Si ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit arrogant comme toi pour savoir à quoi ressemble un homme, Potter, siffla-t-elle en avançant à grand pas vers la salle de cours qu'ils avaient quitté tantôt. »

Elle l'entendit bafouiller derrière elle, satisfaite de lui avoir cloué le bec.

« … prochain devoir sur les **Sortilèges Impardonnables**, conclut la voix de la Professeure Potter. »

.

.

_Plus tard ce même jour,_

_Dans la soirée,_

_Salle Commune de Gryffondor,_

.

« Oh, Evans, c'était une blague, répéta James pour une énième fois depuis l'incident.

-Une blague ?! fulmina-t-elle en sentant ses cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux roux, poisser la mort. J'ai pris dix litres de bave de limace sur la tête, et tu me dis que c'était une blague ?! Par le corsage de Morgane, revoie ta définition du mot _blague_ !

-Ce n'était pas sensé te tomber dessus, essaya-t-il en se retenant de rire parce qu'elle était franchement trop drôle avec cette tête furieuse enduite de bave de limace. C'était pour Amalia Abbott et Uranie Rowle à l'origine mais…

-PARCE QU'EN PLUS VOUS M'AVEZ SALEMENT CONFONDU AVEC CES DEUX PIMBÊCHES ? éructa-t-elle en se retournant violemment vers lui, faisant voler une giclée de bave dans sa figure. »

Une inspiration collective annonça la suspension du temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Merlin, ne m'arrose pas ! geignit James en protégeant son visage de ses mains.

-Je vais me gêner ! s'emporta à nouveau Lily. »

Elle ramena ses cheveux en une queue et, profitant du fait qu'il ne la voyait pas parce qu'il avait les mains devant lui, tordit la masse de cheveux baveux pour recouvrir sa robe de sorcier et ses chaussures vernie de l'infâme et gluant liquide. Les gouttes de la mixture firent des _ploc_ gracieux et graisseux sur le sol et un rire étranglé collectif frappa en plus le jeune homme.

« Tu veux la jouer comme ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Très bien. »

Il n'hésita pas puisque Lily n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Elle se retrouva à partager la bave de limace qui recouvrait son visage et ses lèvres avec James dans un baiser on ne peut plus baveux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, c'est-à-dire de le repousser avant l'impact.

Et lorsque la réaction appropriée ne fut plus possible, la réaction à ne surtout pas avoir arriva. Elle répondit à ce gracieux partage de bave de limace par l'intermédiaire de leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre au niveau de la bouche, de leur nez se caressant graisseusement, de leur main glissant l'un sur l'autre encore plus rapidement à cause de la substance baveuse.

Puis le silence arriva aux oreilles de Lily, et elle cessa de glisser sur James pour glisser sa main droite un peu violemment sur sa joue. La claque les sonna assez tous les deux pour qu'ils se séparent.

Il la fixait avec des yeux ronds, de désarrois et de chien enragé à la fois. Sa main pleine de bave reposait avec colère sur sa joue pleine de bave elle aussi.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, siffla-t-elle en sentant les regards de ses camarades sur elle. On est quitte de cette façon. »

Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui pour monter dans son dortoir et pouvoir se débarrasser de toute cette bave de limace mais il la rattrapa par le poignet.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, fit-il durement.

-Ne me recouvre plus jamais de bave de limace, fit-elle de même. »

Là, elle ne me pouvait plus sortir des problèmes.

Ils lui collaient à la peau comme cette bave. Et pour ceux-ci, une bonne douche ne suffirait pas à les faire disparaître : elle avait embrassé James Potter à deux reprises, et à chaque fois, elle s'était oubliée contre lui…

… alors qu'il l'énervait comme pas deux !

.

.

.

_Le lendemain,_

_Bibliothèque de Poudlard,_

.

Allait-elle venir ? Après tout, il l'avait suffisamment agacée pour dix ans la veille avec cette histoire de bave de limace.

Mais elle n'avait rien dit pour ce baiser baveux, baveux non à cause de lui mais de la bave de limace. Elle l'avait giflé. La belle affaire.

Mais elle l'avait giflé à cause de la bave de limace.

Et non à cause de ce baiser.

Et rien que ce fait le mettait de la meilleure des humeurs.

Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait la bibliothèque en face de lui, depuis la table à laquelle il était assis.

Il en était à deux rencontres avec les lèvres de Miss Evans. Et il attendait avec impatience une troisième.

On dit bien « _jamais deux sans trois_ ».

Le troisième baiser serait le bon. Pas que les deux précédents n'eussent pas été bons. Mais ce serait le bon, dans le sens où il scellerait le début de leur vie commune et rendrait officiel leur amour éternel.

Lily Evans.

_L. E._

« Potter ? Tu as déjà fait des recherches ? »

Il retourna immédiatement le morceau de parchemin qu'il annotait des initiales de sa belle et releva la tête vers elle. Elle était légèrement penchée vers lui, son T-shirt moldu trop échancré pour le laisser de marbre. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et plongea la tête dans son sac au sol. Quelle idée de montrer son anatomie de la sorte ! Il en ferait une crise cardiaque un de ces jours !

Respire James, c'est juste Lily, pensa-t-il.

C'est Lily, par Merlin ! s'affola-t-il.

Il se redressa avec un rouleau de parchemin vierge dans les mains.

« Je vais chercher les articles qui traitent du sujet, va trouver des manuels, lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder. »

Elle s'enfuit vers les étagères du fond de la bibliothèque, laissant tout loisir à James de contempler sa démarche aérienne et sa taille fine. Finalement, il adorait ses t-shirts et pantalons moldus. C'était bien plus agréable de regarder sa silhouette lorsqu'il pouvait voir nettement ses formes.

Il secoua la tête et se leva en sursaut. Ne pas avoir ce genre d'idée, se répéta-t-il une énième fois. Il se mettait dans tous ses états, perdait les rênes de ses pensées et de sa langue, et disait les choses les plus idiotes à Evans. Ils finissaient par s'insulter poliment - ou moins poliment - et par ne plus se parler de la journée.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien avec Evans : elle n'était pas trop rancunière à son égard. Chaque matin, elle semblait avoir remis les conteurs à zéro et s'asseyait avec eux à la table du petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il revint à la table qu'il leur avait choisi quelques instants plus tôt, il la vit avec une dizaine de _Mensuels de Duel et de Défense Contre les Arts Noirs_. Comptait-elle lire tout _cela_ ? Mais ils n'auraient jamais fini aujourd'hui ! D'autant plus que d'ordinaire, il faisait son devoir en catastrophe la veille avec un manuel tout au plus ! Que pensait-elle faire avec tous ces papiers ? Devenir Auror ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il bêtement en la voyant ouvrir le premier magazine.

-Des recherches pardi, fit-elle avec un air moqueur.

-Mais… Un manuel suffit amplement, fit-il en lui tendant _Être ou non-être : telle est la question du fantôme_ de Helena Spectra. »

Son minois agréable se fit instantanément sévère et il se sentit considéré avec mépris.

« Tout le monde n'a pas un génie comme le tien, lui fit-elle en grimaçant de dégoût. »

Génial, elle s'était levée du mauvais pied, il l'avait vu ce matin. Mais il avait espéré que sa journée la décoincerait un peu. Ne perdant pas patience, il ouvrit son manuel.

« C'était le dernier devoir qui traitait des fantômes, souffla-t-elle l'air de rien. »

Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de sa bêtise monumentale.

« Je me demande parfois si tu le fais exprès, souffla-t-elle mi-amusée, mi-dépitée. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive et ferma le manuel mécaniquement. Il enchaînait les bourdes, là. C'était mal parti. Il n'en avait pas cru sa chance lorsqu'elle avait accepté de travailler avec lui. Et voilà ce qu'il faisait de cet heureux hasard !

Il se leva bruyamment s'attirant les_ chut ! _de Mrs Pince, et d'un pas raide s'en alla ranger son livre dans la section de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _Histoire et défouloir de Malédictions_, de Leonard Goldstein, trouva-t-il. Si Leonard, le maître de sa mère en la matière, était l'auteur d'un ouvrage sur les malédictions et les sortilèges impardonnables, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Une citation de ce livre plus tard et sa mère leur donnerait la meilleure note.

Il chercha le sommaire en retournant à la table envahie par les articles de Lily et lui ouvrit sous les yeux la troisième partie, consacrée aux trois sortilèges impardonnables.

Il attendit une quelconque réaction de sa part. Elle se contenta de lever vers lui des yeux d'un vert émeraude encore plus étincelant qu'ordinaire. Comment faisait-elle pour lui arracher le cœur d'un simple regard ?

« On a nos trois parties, une pour chaque Impardonnable, et notre introduction avec le blabla de Goldstein, fit-il en s'asseyant, effrayé par la puissance de ses yeux sur son corps. Quelques exemples historiques et quelques explications pour la pratique dans ce bouquin aussi et… »

Il comptait dire quelque chose comme « pas besoin de tous tes articles » mais la vit ouvrir la bouche et ferma la sienne, plus désireux d'entendre sa voix que ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Et quelques articles pour une réflexion plus philosophique et portée sur la recherche actuelle, fit-elle en lui souriant gentiment. »

Il sentit sa pomme d'Adam tressauter dans sa gorge, ébahi qu'elle soit encore assise à côté de lui et qu'elle lui offre le son de sa voix la plus tendre. Si elle ne lui plaisait pas déjà, il serait sûrement tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant.

Elle plongea son petit nez un brin retroussé dans les pages de l'ouvrage de Leonard. Ses cheveux d'un roux fabuleux retombèrent comme un rideau sur son visage, le privant du spectacle de son profil. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il levait la main pour se dégager la vue. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle le devança, et replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il eut à peine le temps de rapatrier sa main dans un périmètre moins risqué qu'elle décalait le livre pour qu'il soit entre eux deux.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir te tourner les pousses, fit-elle en souriant. »

Elle rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne. Rien que pour cela, il oublia qu'il avait besoin de respirer de l'oxygène pour vivre. Il se pencha vers le livre qu'elle avait mis entre eux deux, mais fut bien incapable d'aller au-delà de la première ligne.

_Trois malédictions connues des sorciers de tout âge sont appelées de nos jours les Sortilèges Impardonnables_.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite. Ils étaient si proches que les cheveux roux d'Evans frôlèrent son nez un instant. Elle s'écarta prestement de lui, et il aurait juré que ses joues avaient un brin rougi, ou du moins rosi.

« Tu as déjà fini ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Ses taches de rousseurs étaient toutes petites, mais à cette distance, elles paraissaient à James faire la taille d'un grain de semoule.

La gorge sèche, il secoua délicatement la tête et reporta son attention sur le livre.

_Ils ont été interdits en 1717, dans l'atmosphère encore sombres des années du début du secret magique._

S'asseoir aussi près d'Evans aussi devrait être interdit.

Il expira tout l'air de ses poumons pour se ressaisir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle le perturbait, certes. Mais jamais à ce point ! Peut-être était-ce parce que Sirius avait qualifié leur réunion à la bibliothèque pour faire ce devoir de _rendez-vous_ ? Peut-être était-ce à cause du sourire innocent de Remus – Remus ne souriait jamais de cette façon sauf lorsque les Maraudeurs parlaient de filles ou tentaient de passer pour non-coupables (et non innocents, ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se faire reprocher) auprès des profs - ? Peut-être était-ce la tape d'encouragement dans le dos que Peter lui avait faite en le laissant devant la bibliothèque ?

Il secoua la tête pour retomber sur Terre… à côté de Miss Evans.

_Leur interdiction n'aurait peut-être pas été nécessaire en d'autres circonstances, dans le sens où obliger quelqu'un à agir d'une manière, torturer et tuer était d'ores et déjà interdit. Et dans le sens où ces sortilèges sont extrêmement difficiles à exécuter. Peu de sorcier peuvent se targuer d'avoir la force mentale nécessaire pour utiliser ces trois sortilèges que sont le Sortilège Doloris, le Sortilège de l'Imperium et le Sortilège de la Mort. J'avoue sans honte en être tout bonnement incapable. Il faut tant vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, que c'en est insoutenable pour une grande partie de la communauté sorcière. Mais les époques belliqueuses exacerbent les sentiments et les volontés. Nous voyons donc pourquoi l'usage de ces sortilèges fut réglementé dès le XVIIIème siècle._

Il releva la tête, soulagé d'avoir fini la page pour tomber sur les yeux émeraude d'Evans qui le détaillaient. Surpris, il ne manqua pas non plus son sourire embarrassé. L'euphorie au creux du ventre, il sentit sa jambe se mettre à tressauter de toute la joie que son corps voulait tenir muette encore un instant.

« Nous avons bel et bien notre introduction, on dirait, fit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté. »

_Est-ce qu'elle flirtait ?_

« On dirait, répondit-il en se fustigeant des quelques octaves qu'avait baissé sa voix.

-Tu veux finir le manuel ou prendre un article ? demanda-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. »

_Elle flirtait, hein ?_

« Oui, se répondit-il à voix haute.

-C'est pas une réponse ça, dit-elle en souriant.

-Euh… Comme tu préfères, se reprit-il.

-Je veux bien prendre le manuel. Si ça ne te dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le premier article de la pile qu'elle avait constituée.

-Pas de problème ! »

Sa voix était remontée d'un coup dans les aigus en sentant le mollet de Lily contre le sien. Elle n'avait pas dû le faire exprès puisque sa jambe était tout de suite repartie. Mais bon sang… Il n'allait jamais pouvoir se concentrer !

Le nom d'Abélard Pistus le fit sourire. C'était un ami de sa mère, chercheur français en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Abélard était si… excentrique. Ses robes d'un orange vif le faisaient ressembler à une comète en flamme. Il parlait très vite pour dire des âneries à tout bout de champ lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas et s'affolait constamment de la vitesse à laquelle les enfants grandissaient.

**_Le SORTILEGE DOLORIS, ou la DOULEUR SANS FIN_**

Titre réjouissant.

James n'avait jamais pris la peine de lire les articles de sa mère ou ceux de ses confrères puisque sa mère en parlait le soir même lorsqu'il était petit, et durant les vacances depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Et surtout, c'était foutrement complexe. Petit, il lisait ceux de sa mère en cachette, mais il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, et il avait vite laissé tomber. Même là, il s'y risquait seulement avec réticence pour les beaux yeux de Lily Evans.

.

Ils ne s'étaient pas pris le bec, pas une seule fois en une heure et demi de travail commun. James croyait rêver tant la présence paisible de Lily le rendait serein et juste heureux.

« A demain, fit-elle en souriant, les livres dans ses bras en montant dans son dortoir.

-A demain, fit-il de la même manière en restant planté là, complètement subjugué par le jeu de ses cheveux dans la semi-obscurité de la Salle Commune. »

Il aurait pu rester là longtemps, au pied de l'escalier des filles, si les rires de ses imbéciles d'amis ne l'avaient pas tiré de son émerveillement. Il se retourna aussitôt pour rencontrer les visages malins des trois autres Maraudeurs posés sur le dossier du canapé. Ils s'étaient planqués derrière pour ne pas manquer son retour. Il manqua de les traiter de traitres, puis un sourire provocateur germa sur ses lèvres, et il leur courut après jusque dans leur dortoir.

« T'es tellement niais, Cornedrue, fit Sirius en s'affalant sur son lit.

-Et toi, tellement jaloux, fit-il tout à fait extatique. »

.

Lily s'assit à côté de la porte de son dortoir, contre le mur du couloir, et soupira d'aise. Puis de tourment.

Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains et compta jusque sept.

C'était déjà difficile. Mais ça allait l'être encore plus.

Parce qu'_il_ lui plaisait depuis quelque temps. Peut-être même quelques mois. Il était gentil, surtout avec elle, ils trouvaient toujours des sujets de discussion en commun et c'était souvent de sa propre initiative qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Il était insouciant et c'était reposant. Outre le fait qu'elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant physiquement, il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait, et quelque chose de spécial dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui parlait. Et étonnamment, Lily se sentait paisible, plus légère, en sécurité et même optimiste lorsqu'il était avec elle, à côté d'elle, près d'elle.

Il lui plaisait, c'était un fait dont elle n'essayait même plus de se cacher depuis le fiasco qu'avait été sa relation avec Sturgis.

Et elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui et même l'aimer.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux choses qui l'empêchaient de laisser plonger son cœur dans le gouffre béant de l'amour de James Potter.

D'abord Marlene. Même si parfois, elle se demandait si l'attention de Marlene pour Potter n'était pas plus une obsession qu'un véritable béguin, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Marlene. Elle ne pouvait pas lui prendre son _grand amour_ pour un simple essai. Si elle disait oui à James Potter, elle disait non à Marlene. Non à ce qu'elle poursuive son rêve de finir Mrs Marlene Potter, et non à son amitié avec elle. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Et puis, elle se rappelait combien ça faisait mal de voir son _amoureux_ se tourner vers une autre, surtout lorsque l'autre est une amie sur qui on peut toujours compter. Hein Debbie. Hein Samy.

Mais surtout son arrogance. Elle en deviendrait folle si elle se mettait à le fréquenter plus que de raison. Il était si imbu de lui-même, si sûr de lui !

Alors elle ne pouvait pas tenter de lui rendre l'amour inconditionnel qu'il semblait lui porter.

Même si elle en mourait d'envie.

.

.

.

_Quelques jours plus tard,_

_Vendredi 21 janvier, _

_Dortoir des garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor,_

.

James était affalé sur son lit, une pile d'articles devant lui. Lily tenait à ce qu'ils les lisent pour compléter leur devoir qui était on ne peut mieux selon lui. Il n'avait jamais autant travaillé pour un devoir, même pour ceux de métamorphose.

Lily lui faisait vraiment faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Il se ridiculisait pour attirer son attention, il se laissait rembarrer devant tous leurs camarades pour ses beaux yeux, il allait lire ces foutus articles pour lui faire plaisir.

Il laissait même Remus, Sirius et Peter dans la Salle Commune jouer aux échecs pour lire ces fichus magazines.

Il prit le premier mensuel de la pile, tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à l'article convoité.

**_Le SORTILEGE DE L'IMPERIUM, ou l'ART DE LA PERSUASION_**_, par __**Gamora Parkinson**__._

Il grimaça au titre de l'article et en se rappelant Parkinson. C'était une cherchomage en Défense et, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être arrogante et méprisante ! Sa mère lui disait qu'il exagérait lorsqu'il la qualifiait de _vieux varan aigri_, mais il se trouvait même trop clément avec cette vieille peste. Cette espèce de fouine frustrée ne manquait jamais de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur lui et son père. C'était comme si, parce que James et son père ne faisaient pas de recherche en magie, ils avaient des cerveaux à gruyère de Pitiponk.

_Avec amabilité, je vous propose finalement une étude du Sortilège de l'Imperium, puisque Mrs Dorea Potter, qui semble accaparée par divers affaires et problèmes conjugaux n'a pu finir son article intitulé _**Le SORTILEGE DE LA MORT, ou le POINT DE NON RETOUR**_._

James arrêta sa lecture à cet endroit, et relut une deuxième, puis une troisième fois la phrase de Gamora Parkinson. Perplexe, il chercha la date de publication du mensuel. Avril 1976. C'était l'année dernière, aux alentours des vacances de Pâques. Son père l'avait emmené en Egypte pour retrouver leur mère qui faisait des recherches en Magie défensive et agressive avec un groupe de cherchomages arabes. Ils avaient pu visiter des pyramides infestées de sortilèges, assister à des affrontements de sorts antiques, et rencontrer les amis cherchomages de sa mère, tous très sympathiques. Ils avaient même passé tous les trois quelques jours à remonter le Nil et à camper dans le désert, à rire et à chanter dans la vaste mer de sable. Cela avait été le meilleur voyage qu'ils avaient pu faire tous les trois. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Gamora, mis à part pour nuire à sa mère en une quelconque manière, écrive ce genre de chose. _Problèmes conjugaux…_ Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher, tout en serrant les poings de colère, de se souvenir de l'air surpris et presque contrarié de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait ouvert à son père en Egypte, avant de le voir lui, James, et de le serrer dans ses bras à s'en faire mal. Il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des fioles de souvenirs de la Voyante, de ce qu'il avait lu dans le _Sorcière Hebdo_ de Marlene.

« James ? »

Il ferma le mensuel, déjà honteux de ses pensées et de ses doutes. Il avait cru imaginer la voix de Lily, mais c'était bien elle qui avait entrouvert la porte de son dortoir, et lui faisait une moue adorable pour lui demander d'entrer.

« Entre ! fit-il tout de suite en sautant à bas de son lit pour enlever les plis de sa robe et remettre un peu de désordre dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Evans ? »

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait exactement dit ce que Remus avait qualifié de ridicule. Mais Lily dut se rendre compte qu'il s'en était lui-même aperçu puisqu'elle ne tourna pas les talons.

« Je voulais juste te montrer les notes que j'avais prises sur les articles que j'ai lus, fit-elle en entrant dans son dortoir, les yeux regardant partout autour d'elle, amusés par le désordre ambiant. Il y a quelques petites précisions que l'on pourrait apporter à notre devoir.

-Notre devoir, oui, bien sûr, oui… fit-il sans cesser de penser qu'Evans était venue de plein gré, seule, avec un t-shirt moldu beaucoup trop moulant, dans son dortoir, et qu'ils étaient de ce fait tous les deux, seuls, en privé, dans le dortoir et…

-Potter ? fit-elle et il entendit distinctement ses doigts claquer devant son nez. »

Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre et s'ôter ses récentes pensées de la tête. Il tourna la tête vers son lit, repensa aux mots de Gamora Parkinson en voyant le _Mensuel de Défense Contre les Arts Noirs _et repensa à ses parents avant de sentir la main d'Evans sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? fit-elle et il se retourna _illico_ pour rencontrer ses jolis sourcils roux froncés. Tu fais une drôle de tête ? Si je te dérange…

-Non ! s'écria-t-il presque, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle sorte de la chambre. Je… je me disais juste que pour une fois que je me décide à vraiment travailler et à lire ces articles, tu arrives avec ta part du travail déjà faite, bafouilla-t-il en se sentant rougir comme un gosse. »

Il s'attendait à la voir pincer les lèvres et s'agacer de son manque d'organisation, mais pas à ce qu'elle se mette à rire aux éclats.

« Je les ai lus pendant que tu étais en Divination, fit-elle doucement. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de dévorer du regard ses joues délicatement rosées et ses lèvres pâles maltraitées par ses incisives supérieures.

Quelques secondes de plus, et un stupide _Je t'aime_ lui aurait échappé.

« James ! Veux-tu… »

La voix de Marlene se coupa brutalement lorsque la porte claqua contre le mur. James tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, agacé qu'elle mette fin à ce magnifique moment entre Evans et lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Marly ? fit-il en se forçant à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lily ? dit-elle à la place, et il s'étonna de sa voix agressive.

-Je…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Marlene ? la coupa-t-il. Pourquoi lui parles-tu de cette manière ?

-Je lui parle normalement, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, comme piquée au vif.

-Je venais juste… tenta Evans en s'éloignant de lui mais il lui rattrapa le poignet et l'agacement de James face au caractère borné de Marlene s'enflamma.

-Il suffit, Marlene, fit-il en grimaçant. Cesse de vouloir régir mes fréquentations, poursuivit-il et il la vit blanchir mais ne s'arrêta pas. Même ma mère n'en fait pas tant. Que ce soit Calpu, Dorcas ou même Sirius, tu n'es pas correct avec eux. Et maintenant Evans ? Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. Est-ce que je t'empêche de fréquenter qui tu veux au nom du fait que je te considère comme ma petite sœur ? Non, je te laisse tourner autour de Remus sans rien dire ni à toi, ni à lui. Je te laisse parler à Amalia même si c'est une vipère de première catégorie…

-On discutait Marlene, ne va rien t'imaginer, précisa Lily et James sentit son cœur exploser en mille morceaux.

-Même si on faisait plus que discuter, tu n'aurais pas à t'en mêler ! reprit-il à présent énervé. »

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le poignet d'Evans, et celle-ci ne tirait pas dessus pour s'en dégager non plus. Marlene les regarda tour à tour, avant de fixer ses yeux sur leurs poignets. Elle regarda Lily une dernière fois et tourna les talons.

« Marlene ! soupira Lily en voulant partir à sa suite, mais James la retint.

-Laisse-la, fit-il en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait dit. Marlene me surprotège en permanence depuis le début de l'année. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis un grand garçon, je n'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième maman, commença-t-il. Je pense que c'est à cause… »

Il secoua la tête, peu désireux d'évoquer ce souvenir puis finalement se décida plus par égoïsme que par réel chagrin. C'était peut-être une manière de rendre Lily jalouse, ou du moins, compatissante. Il s'en voulu dès qu'il l'eut pensé.

« J'ai grandi à Godric's Hollow et… Il y avait quelques enfants là-bas, dont Dorcas et ses frères par exemple. Et puis, il y avait… »

Il se sentit bizarre de parler de Camelia avec Evans. Mais alors qu'il voulut se taire, tout sembla couler hors de sa bouche. Comme si parler de Camelia, la cousine de Marlene un peu plus âgée qu'eux, qui avait été son grand amour d'enfance, mais qui avait subi les premiers ravages de la magie noire au nom de Voldemort à la fin des années soixante, et dont il avait eu terriblement de mal à se remettre, lui permettait de rappeler à Evans combien il abhorrait toute cette idéologie, combien il voudrait lutter contre ces Mangemorts une fois qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard. Surtout, il voulait lui faire comprendre que, s'il ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement aujourd'hui, c'était pour faire le plein d'optimisme et de résolutions pour lutter jusqu'au bout plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait un bagage solide en magie pour repousser toute l'obscurité qui les entourerait.

« Je… Je vais me battre, finit-il en calmant sa respiration. Je vais me battre comme je pourrais. N'en parle pas, d'accord, les profs vont me tomber dessus sinon mais… Je vais tâcher d'être Auror pour tous les envoyer à Azkaban et les empêcher d'établir leur stupide idéologie du sang et… Lily… »

Son souffle se perdit dans la pièce en constatant les yeux embués d'Evans. Son prénom avait roulé sur sa langue comme une dragée surprise à la framboise, comme les larmes d'Evans roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je… tenta-t-il mais il était paralysé. »

Est-ce que… Certes l'histoire de Camelia était tragique : assassinée à quatorze ans avec ses parents par son oncle cinglé, au service de Voldemort. Mais, il ne comptait pas la faire pleurer à chaude larmes. C'était du passé, et elle ne la connaissait même pas. Et puis Evans était pleine d'empathie mais pas sensible au point de se mettre à pleurer de cette manière.

Il manqua de tomber en arrière lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus pour l'entourer de ses bras et enfouir son nez dans son torse.

Après un temps de retard, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et savoura la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que… »

Mais déjà, elle se dégageait et il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper qu'elle avait claqué la porte du dortoir derrière elle et dévalait les escaliers.

.

.

_Tout de suite après,_

_A quelques mètres de là_,

.

Lily remonta à vive allure les escaliers qui desservaient les dortoirs des garçons. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et de ne rencontrer personne. Personne.

Comment James pouvait-il se montrer parfois si arrogant et lui faire une telle déclaration ?

Parce que si ce souvenir était tragique, il y en avait tant des histoires semblables à celle de son amie Camelia, que Lily se sentait frissonner de tristesse, mais ne pleurait plus. Et puis, bien sûr, Marlene lui avait déjà parlé de l'histoire de sa cousine, et elle la connaissait bien.

Mais ce que James en avait dit… C'était comme si il lui avait fait le serment de tout faire pour protéger les sorciers de la Magie Noire, tous les Nés-Moldus des fanatiques, et la protéger elle de tous ceux qui pourraient lui faire un jour du tort.

Il lui avait juré amour par le passé. Il lui jurait protection et fidélité pour l'avenir.

Il ne lui déclarait plus sa flamme par une folie passagère.

Mais il s'engageait à ne jamais manquer à sa promesse de l'aimer à la folie.

Et Lily ne pourrait bientôt plus résister.

Malgré son agaçante arrogance.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à se retenir de sombrer pour Marlene. Même si Marlene était plus obsédée qu'amoureuse selon elle, son amie lui en voudrait. Comme Lily ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle pour un flirt ou une amourette, elle devait freiner des quatre fers.

Voilà, elle avait deux raisons un tant soit peu solides.

Elle passa sa manche sur ses yeux humides, carra les épaules, respira paisiblement une dernière fois, et descendit la tour des garçons pour remonter ensuite dans son dortoir. Le repas avait été servi tout à l'heure, et le couvre-feu ne devrait pas tarder. Elle n'était pas de ronde ce soir, elle pouvait monter et dormir comme un loir jusqu'au lendemain sans craindre un quelconque dérangement.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir des sixièmes années, qu'elle remarqua Theodora, Dorcas, Hortense et Philomena groupée devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle sut que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

« Marlene ! Veux-tu ouvrir ! s'exclama encore une fois Théa en cognant sur le montant en bois.

-S'il te plaît, Marlene, fit plus doucement Philomena.

-C'est assez, Marlene ! cria Dorcas en se jetant sur la porte. »

Lily fit un pas en arrière en les voyant faire.

« Que se passe-t-il… »

… encore, songea-t-elle. Qu'avait encore inventé Marlene pour faire pleurer Hortense de la sorte et s'énerver Théa et Dorcas ?

« Ah, Lily, fit Théa avec soulagement. Essaie donc de la faire sortir de là. Elle refuse de nous ouvrir depuis une heure. »

Lily chercha ce qui avait pu contrarier Marlene, et ne trouva rien d'autre que le fait de l'avoir vue elle avec James. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Peut-être qu'à la bibliothèque elle s'était un peu trop amusée de la maladresse de James Potter, mais ce soir, elle n'avait rien fait. A part le prendre dans ses bras quand il lui avait fait sa _déclaration_. Mais c'était _presque_ en tant qu'amie qu'elle avait agi de la sorte. Et puis c'était James qui avait commencé à s'énerver après l'attitude protectrice de Marlene.

« Marly, c'est Lily. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Les cinq filles de Gryffondor attendirent derrière la porte de la salle de bain dans un silence religieux. Le verrou magique de la serrure tourna lentement, et Lily ouvrit la porte pour se faufiler dans la pièce. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle en faisant signe aux autres de la laisser faire.

Marlene était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses pieds nus dans quelques centimètres d'eau. Sa baguette dans sa main droite tremblait. Lily enleva ses chaussures sans cesser de fixer le dos de Marlene. C'était toujours comme ça avec Marlene : la seule façon d'obtenir son attention c'était de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, dans la même position.

Elle enjamba la baignoire et regarda les pieds de Marlene dans l'eau…

« Marlene, tu t'es fait mal ? fit-elle en appréhendant la suite. »

Un filet de sang coulait le long de son mollet et venait se perdre dans l'eau qui rougeoyait progressivement.

« Marlene, répéta-t-elle. »

Aucune réponse. Aucune expression de visage.

« Marlene, je peux regarder ta blessure pour la soigner, reprit-elle en approchant ses mains du bas de la robe de Marlene.

-Ma blessure… C'est ma blessure, c'est ça… murmura-t-elle le regard pointé vers le fond de la baignoire. »

Lily, qui avait appris au fur et à mesure à décoder les propos de Marlene, ne trouva rien dans cette phrase de très engageant. Elle remonta le bas de son jean avant de se mettre devant Marlene dans la baignoire. L'apathie de son amie ne la surprenait plus, et souvent, il ne servait à rien d'attendre avec elle. C'était comme si elle avait l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Surtout, que Lily s'occupe d'elle.

Lily attrapa le bord de la robe de Marlene, et releva lentement le tissu, peu rassurée.

Marlene se mit à murmurer une berceuse.

« Marlene… reprit Lily en suivant le chemin du filet de sang sur ses jambes maigres.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, murmura-t-elle en chantonnant. »

Lily s'employa à garder son sang froid, surtout en sentant celui bouillant de Marlene sur ses doigts. Comme elle crut cauchemarder, la réaction mit un temps à se faire explosive.

Un énorme cœur comme gravé au couteau maculait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Mais c'était peu de chose, en comparaison de ce que Lily pouvait lire à l'intérieur.

_M + J_

_Pour Toujours_

Une nouvelle goutte perla sur le _s_ de _toujours_, ramenant Lily à la réalité.

« Marlene, reprit Lily avec colère.

-Il ne m'aime pas, souffla-t-elle.

-Marlene.

-Je l'insupporte, il me déteste. »

_Elle est folle, complètement cinglée_, pensa Lily si fort qu'elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas l'hurler à Marlene. _Folle de lui, oui_, se rappela Lily. _Mais folle aussi_, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, fit-elle entre ses dents. Il t'adore et…

-Comme sa sœur, fit-elle avec tant de désespoir que Lily la trouva pathétique pour la première fois, et la fureur s'empara d'elle. »

Parce que Marlene se lamentait sur une obsession, alors que cette obsession, James Potter, avait toujours été limpide avec elle, sans aucune ambigüité. Il martelait à longueur de journée des _ma petite sœur_ par-ci, _ma petite sœur_ par-là. Elle était furieuse aussi, parce qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il y avait des choses monstrueusement plus graves qui se déroulaient, comme la montée de Voldemort, la traque des Nés-Moldus, l'adoration de Morgane et la Magie Noire. Et juste aujourd'hui, alors que depuis cinq ans Marlene lui rabâchait les oreilles avec _James_ sans prendre enfin la décision de tourner la page, alors que Lily n'en pouvait plus de la voir si accrochée à quelque chose qu'elle savait être une illusion, Lily explosa. Peut-être s'en voudrait-elle plus tard. Peut-être. Mais à cet instant, c'était trop.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? fit-elle sans prendre garde aux yeux perdus de Marlene. Comment peux-tu te faire saigner comme ça alors que… Bon sang ! J'ai essayé de t'aider ! J'ai essayé de t'écouter ! Mais tu refuses de comprendre que JAMES NE T'AIME PAS, qu'IL NE T'AIMERA JAMAIS ! cria-t-elle en voyant Marlene se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. Comment peux-tu te… te lancer des Sortilèges de Découpe pour un garçon ? Dis-moi que c'est une excuse pour te faire du mal ! Dis-moi de t'emmener à l'infirmerie pour discuter avec l'infirmière parce que tu es mal dans ta peau ! Parle-moi ! Mais ne te fais pas ça pour un garçon ! Marlene, ne…

-Tais-toi ! la coupa Marlene en criant. Tais-toi ! Tu… Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens !

-Dis-le-moi ! martela-t-elle en se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Tu n'essaies jamais de me comprendre ! »

Si elle avait mis un coup de poing dans le ventre à Lily, ç'aurait été pareil.

« Tu plaisantes ? reprit Lily, hébétée.

-Il n'y a que Théa qui m'écoute et qui compatit, précisa Marlene. »

Lily essaya de contenir la nouvelle vague de fureur qui déferla en elle. Elle y parvint juste le temps de chopper une compresse et une potion désinfectante dans le tiroir sous l'évier. Juste le temps de vider la moitié du flacon sur la cuisse de Marlene la faisant sauter au plafond. Juste le temps de plaquer les compresses sur la plaie à vif, de sparadrer le tout et de saisir son visage entre ses doigts tremblants de rage. Les yeux de Marlene la fixèrent avec animosité. Et devant cet air méchant, les digues cédèrent.

« Je vais faire un tour, pour que tu puisses tranquillement t'épancher sur l'épaule de Theodora ! cracha-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée. »

Elle ne prit pas garde à Dorcas qui se tenait le nez entre les mains, et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la salle Commune. Elle entendit vaguement les appels de Marlene et des autres, mais là, c'était trop. Marlene pouvait bien ne pas réussir à sortir de cet amour dévastateur, elle pouvait bien aller mal, sentir un mal-être au fond d'elle, mais de là à lui dire que Lily ne faisait rien pour elle, il y avait un pas. Qu'elle se débrouille pour une fois avec l'innocente Theodora et l'insolente Dorcas.

La Salle Commune était déserte, aussi jura-t-elle haut et fort en trébuchant sur elle ne sait quoi.

« MERDEEE ! »

Elle plongea par-dessus l'obstacle et glissa sur les tapis de la Salle Commune. Une douleur fulgurante au niveau du menton la fit jurer à nouveau. Elle passa sa main dessus.

« Tu saignes ? lui demanda Remus, sur qui elle avait dû tomber. »

Il l'aida à se relever et Lily se rendit compte que ses mains étaient encore salies du sang de Marlene. Le tout disparut à l'instant et elle remarqua James Potter, Sirius et Peter derrière lui. La baguette de James bougea à nouveau, et l'écorchure à son menton cessa d'être douloureuse.

« Merci, fit-elle en tâchant de calmer sa respiration. »

Il lui fit un simple hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Elle s'avança vers le canapé avant de se retourner vers eux.

« Que faites-vous là, d'ailleurs ? »

Elle eut le plaisir de les voir gênés.

« Vadrouille nocturne ? fit-elle simplement à Remus. »

Comme il ne lui répondait pas, elle se tourna vers Sirius qui semblait fasciné par la tapisserie, vers Peter qui refaisait ses lacets. Seul le visage de James fit la grimace.

« Juste un petit tour pour se dégourdir les pattes, fit-il. »

Pour une fois, c'était exactement de ce dont Lily avait besoin.

« Je viens avec vous, dit-elle en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les quatre garçons en même temps.

-Vous allez boire un coup un Pré-au-lard, c'est ça ? dit-elle, pas dupe pour une Noise. Eh bien, je viens avec vous. Allez, dépêchons-nous, Uranie Rowle va bientôt faire sa ronde, les exhorta-t-elle.

-Euh… Evans, tu es sûr que…

-Je suis sûre, James, insista-t-elle. »

Elle le vit regarder Sirius quelques secondes, le temps d'une discussion visuelle, puis sourire.

« C'est juste que nous ne pouvons pas te montrer notre passage secret, et…

-Bandez-moi les yeux, si vous y tenez ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement. Mais dépêchons-nous. »

Comme aucun d'eux ne bougeait, elle se planta devant James et dénoua l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou. Il la regarda faire comme si elle était une extra-terrestre, mais une jolie martienne néanmoins. Elle ferma les yeux, posa la longueur de l'écharpe devant ses yeux et entoura sa tête. Les mains de James vinrent rapidement à son secours, et bientôt, elle dût se tenir à lui pour ne pas se perdre dans l'obscurité. Elle sentit une cape glisser sur ses épaules, et la main de James saisir la sienne.

Elle avait chaud, elle oubliait ses angoisses et ses contrariétés, elle se sentait bien et sereine, alors qu'elle enfreignait le règlement avec James Potter et ses amis.

La voix de Dorcas lui parvint confusément lorsque le tableau se ferma derrière eux.

« Avance, dit-elle à James Potter comme il s'arrêtait.

-Mais…

-J'ai besoin de sortir, souffla-t-elle. »

Ne plus le voir l'empêchait de voir sa réaction, et donc de l'appréhender. Elle se l'imaginait, perplexe mais heureux devant son comportement. Et ça lui plaisait. Elle se dit que demain, elle se convaincrait que tout ceci n'était qu'un drôle de rêve. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait ce soir.

Les minutes passaient, et la main de James devenait moite dans la sienne. Mais ça lui était égal. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait passer outre son arrogance et outre Marlene. L'arrogance finirait par s'envoler, et Marlene finirait ainsi par comprendre que James la considérerait comme sa sœur pour toujours.

Elle verrait plus tard.

« Sirius va ouvrir le passage secret, lui chuchota James, et elle sentit son souffle chaud sur le pavillon de son oreille. »

Un grincement s'éleva l'instant d'après, la faisant sursauter. James déplaça sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos, et reprit sa main droite. Il était derrière elle et l'enveloppait presque dans ses bras.

« Il y a une dizaine de marches à descendre, dit-il de la même manière. »

Elle faillit manquer la première et elle aurait perdu l'équilibre sans les mains de James qui la maintinrent debout. Sa peau comme marquée au fer rouge brûla sous ses doigts. Elle se crut revivre sur un bûcher pendant les longues minutes de marche qui les menaient au village sorcier.

.

_L'instant d'après,_

_Pré-au-Lard,_

.

James n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Et à présent que l'obscurité les avait engloutis, il n'en croyait pas plus ses mains, ni celle qui tenait Lily par la taille, ni celle qui emprisonnait les doigts rugueux de la demoiselle. D'ailleurs James était fasciné par ses mains calleuses. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien trafiquer pour avoir de telles mains de travailleuse. Il s'imaginait mille raisons toutes plus farfelues les unes des autres. Et il aimait cette facette de Lily, ce côté qui était en opposition perpétuelle avec tous les codes, les principes et les clichés qu'on lui avait toujours appris.

Ça le fascinait.

Elle le fascinait.

Il avait l'impression de la découvrir un peu plus tous les jours. Et de découvrir la vie par la même occasion. Elle remettait tout ce qu'il savait ou pensait connaître en question.

Ça le déstabilisait et lui plaisait en même temps.

Elle lui plaisait.

Elle lui plaisait _genre graaave_, comme disait Dorcas.

Ce n'était plus juste une question d'amourette contrariée. Peut-être qu'il la trouvait exotique, lui le petit sorcier Sang-Pur qui n'avait pratiquement jamais mis les pieds dans le monde moldu. Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de ça. Peut-être aussi que cette fille à dire non à tout et surtout à lui l'avait surpris. Peut-être aussi.

Mais ça allait au-delà de ça. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il refusait de tourner la page. Il savait que n'importe quelle autre fille – moins chiante qu'elle parce qu'il avouait volontiers quelle pouvait être casse-pied lorsqu'elle s'y mettait – lui paraîtrait fade et sans intérêt à côté d'Evans. Il avait essayé de voir autre chose qu'une amie d'enfance dans Calpurnia. Mais à part quelques galoches, la simple idée de faire des choses de couple avec elle le rebutait. C'était la même chose avec sa sœur, Claudia. Emmeline Vance avait été vraiment sympathique à fréquenter. Mais à la longue, l'ennui avait atteint un tel niveau, qu'il l'avait fuit toute une semaine avant qu'ils ne se quittent en termes plus ou moins bons.

Non, franchement il ne cherchait plus.

Ce serait Evans ou rien.

« Baisse la tête, souffla-t-il assez bas pour avoir besoin de frôler son oreille de ses lèvres. »

Mais Lily s'exécuta sans se plaindre ou lui reprocher de profiter de la situation. Si souvent il avait l'impression de faire du sur place avec elle, ce soir semblait propice à l'ascension vers le paradis.

« Fais attention, la fin du tunnel est glissante, dit-il. »

Il en profita pour la tenir un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne moufta pas.

« Tiens-moi bien alors, souffla-t-elle même. »

_Tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois_, pensa-t-il aussitôt, fébrile.

Comme ils marchaient lentement pour ne pas trébucher, ils s'étaient fait distancer par Remus, Peter et Sirius. Il entendait leurs ricanements au bout du tunnel et des morceaux de conversation. Sirius ronchonnait, agacé de voir combien James laissait Lily faire sa place parmi eux. Mais James savait que ce n'était qu'une petite jalousie qui finirait par lui passer.

« On pourrait peut-être lui découvrir les yeux, Patmol, proposa-t-il à Sirius en désignant Evans lorsqu'ils furent au pied de l'échelle. »

Lequel grogna dans le noir. Il s'était adressé à Patmol, mais tout de même, une réponse humaine lui aurait convenu. Quoique… Si Sirius était encore dans son humeur jalouse, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

« James ? l'appela la voix de Lily, ce qui fit soupirer Sirius à côté de lui. »

Il lui reprit la main aussitôt.

« Je monte le premier, fit Sirius en gravissant l'échelle. Je vous fais signe lorsque la voie est libre. »

James se demanda à quel point la présence de Lily pouvait agacer Sirius. Certes, c'était la première fois qu'une tierce personne les accompagnait dans une vadrouille à Pré-au-Lard. Mais c'était Lily ! Et Sirius savait bien qu'elle finirait un jour ou l'autre pas intégrer leur petit groupe. James l'avait prévenu il y avait de cela de nombreuses années. Et puis, tout à l'heure, dans la salle commune, Sirius avait accepté qu'elle les accompagne.

« Il y a sept barreaux d'échelle à grimper, souffla-t-il à Lily, ravi de la sentir frissonner. Je passe juste avant toi.

-Je passerai en dernier, ajouta Remus. Comme ça, si tu te tombes, je te rattrape, précisa-t-il à Lily et James se sentit au moins soutenu par son ami loup-garou.

-J'ai bien fait de mettre un jean et pas une robe, marmonna-t-elle simplement. »

Derrière son bandeau improvisé, James ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux rieurs, mais son sourire la trahissait. Elle semblait vraiment amusée par leur petite escapade, ou du moins, elle appréciait leur sortie nocturne.

Sirius disparut derrière la trappe. Peter aussi. James avança Lily jusqu'aux barreaux, posa la main qu'il tenait sur le troisième barreau, à hauteur humaine, et lui prit l'autre. Il la fit tâter le barreau juste en dessous, afin qu'elle puisse apprécier la distance entre deux d'entre eux.

« Tu vois comme je te fais confiance, souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il pensa l'avoir imaginé. »

Seule la toux de circonstance de Remus lui assura qu'il avait bien entendu. Se rendait-elle compte du double sens de ses phrases ? Il la trouvait déjà belle et attirante en temps normal, mais à cet instant, dans la semi obscurité qu'avait créée l'ouverture de la trappe, privée de vue par l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait ôté tantôt, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres roses, avec pour seuls vêtements un jean large et un t-shirt moulant, il se sentit plein d'un désir violent qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour n'importe quelle autre fille auparavant.

Il se détourna aussitôt, dépassé et obsédé par son minois fripon et sa taille sublime. Peut-être que si Remus n'avait pas été là, il l'aurait embrassée à son insu.

Mais il se força à retrouver son empire sur lui-même, serra le montant de l'échelle en fer à s'en faire mal et souffla le plus silencieusement possible. Est-ce qu'elle faisait exprès de le chauffer ou l'obsession qu'il lui portait le faisait tout interpréter ?

Il passa de l'autre côté de l'échelle, peu désireux de la toucher pour passer, maintenant qu'il avait reprit un tant soit peu le contrôle de lui-même. Il tourna lorsqu'il sentit sa tête effleurer le plafond, passa de l'autre côté de l'échelle, et disparut dans la cave de Honeydukes.

Le temps de s'adapter à la lumière de la lune, il cligna trois fois des yeux, et aperçut Sirius et Peter devant lui. Il leur sourit, sûr de lui, puis articula silencieusement _merci_. Sirius haussa les épaules, Peter pouffa silencieusement.

Il se retourna, s'agenouilla devant la trappe grande ouverte et plongea les mains dans le trou.

« Vas-y, Evans, souffla-t-il en attendant son ascension.

-J'y vais, dit-elle. »

Il la regarda poser son pied droit sur le barreau le plus bas, puis monter ses mains l'une après l'autre. Avoir les yeux bandés ne semblait pas les déranger outre mesure. Ses mains tâtaient l'échelle pour s'assurer une progression pérenne, et dès que sa tête émergea du tunnel souterrain, il posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'aider à se hisser à sa hauteur. Telle une fleur, elle sortit de l'obscurité de la terre pour le rejoindre dans l'air de la nuit.

Ils fermèrent la trappe derrière Remus, montèrent l'escalier en bois pour parvenir dans la boutique, et filèrent dans la nuit. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, James s'arrêta, retenant Lily par la main.

« On y est, souffla-t-il, ne croyant toujours pas à la présence de Lily avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. »

Elle enleva aussitôt l'écharpe qu'elle noua autour de son cou.

Ses yeux pétillants valaient tout l'or du monde.

« Ça caille, fit-elle en frictionnant ses bras. »

Ses lèvres viraient au mauve dans la nuit, et il se traita mentalement d'idiot. C'était encore l'hiver, et lui, il s'était simplement focalisé sur son vêtement ultra moulant sans songer une seule seconde au fait qu'elle pourrait avoir froid.

Mais aussitôt avait-elle prononcé ces mots, que Sirius l'attrapa par les jambes, la balança sur ses épaules et sans tenir compte de ses cris de protestation, l'emmena en courant aux Trois-Balais. Mort de rire, James mit un temps à les suivre, appréciant de voir les petits poings pugnaces de Lily frapper son meilleur ami en poussant des cris suraigus.

« Cornedrue ! le retint Remus derrière lui. »

Peter avait détalé vers les Trois-Balais derrière Sirius et Lily, et James se retrouva à marcher tranquillement avec Remus dans la direction du pub.

« Est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda Remus sans prendre de gants. »

Il haussa les épaules. Dès qu'il prévoyait quelque chose avec Lily, rien ne se déroulait selon le plan. Autant y aller au feeling.

« Je crois que… Remus secoua la tête avant de reprendre en se mettant à marcher. Je crois que c'est _ton_ soir.

-Pardon ? s'étonna James en lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

-Elle te chauffe depuis tout à l'heure, mec, fit-il. »

Donc il n'avait rien sur-interprété, si même Remus lui disait cela.

« Je peux foncer alors ? espéra James.

-Carrément, répondit Remus avec un air innocent en lui tenant la porte du pub après être passé. »

La chaleur et la musique les frappèrent de plein fouet. Le pub n'était pas plein à craquer, mais comme chaque vendredi soir, il y avait suffisamment de monde pour devoir chercher une place assise. James releva la présence d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, qui, heureusement pour les Maraudeurs, étaient bien trop occupés à tenter de conjurer les effets de l'alcool pour faire attention à eux.

« Ils sont là-bas ! lui cria Remus en lui désignant une table au fond à gauche du pub où Sirius avait coincé Lily entre lui et le mur sur la banquette. »

Il se sentit sourire. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Sirius plus tard. Lily ne pouvait pas aller bien loin à présent. Quoique… songea-t-il en grimaçant lorsqu'elle se mit debout sur la banquette puis sur la table pour s'échapper sous l'œil atterré de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'offre, Evans ? lança-t-il en lui proposant sa main pour descendre plus aisément de la table.

-La même chose que toi, cria-t-elle pour couvrir la musique. Prends-en de la graine, Sirius ! Lui, au moins, il sait parler aux filles ! fit-elle avec un faux air hautain qui la rendait hilarante.

-Tu ne disais pas la même chose il y a peu, fit Sirius avec agacement, blessé dans son orgueil.

-Y a qu'les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis ! Et me regarde pas comme ça ! Proverbe moldu ! »

James regarda Sirius souffler comme le chien enragé qu'il semblait être. Afin d'éviter l'explosion, James tira sur la main de Lily qu'il tenait toujours pour la faire venir avec lui jusqu'au comptoir.

« Salut Rosie ! cria-t-il pour faire venir la gérante.

-_Rosemerta_, nom de nom, c'est pas bien compliqué ! rouspéta la jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux.

-Sacré nom, comme tu dis, fit James sans lâcher la main de Lily. »

Depuis tantôt, il se disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour leurs deux mains que de se tenir l'une l'autre dès que l'occasion se présentait.

« Cinq Bièreaubeurres, s'il te plait !

-Cinq Bièr… Mais dis donc, gredin, tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit, à Poudlard ? fit-elle en le détaillant.

-C'est plus sympa ici, le vendredi soir, fit-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Genre, tu pouvais pas attendre la sortie de demain, James Potter ? le rouspéta-t-elle gentiment.

-J'aurais pu mais… Ecoute, je suis en mission spéciale pour _le Chicaneur_ et…

-La feuille de chou des hurluberlus ? cria-t-elle en lui remplissant les chopes. Allez, file avant que je prévienne Dumbledore, ça vaudra mieux pour toi, chenapan ! Et ma monnaie ? Tu crois tout de même pas que tu vas me payer avec ton sourire ? Ah les jeunes, tous les mêmes… »

Il tendit une chope à Lily, et prit les autres, deux dans chaque main.

« En mission spéciale pour le Chicaneur ? reprit Lily à côté de lui, perplexe. Tu pouvais rien trouver de mieux ?

-Plus c'est idiot, plus on gobe le morceau, dit-il d'un ton sentencieux. _Dixit_ Sirius. »

La faire rire lui faisait des papillons dans le ventre, il essayait de le faire le plus souvent possible. Et cette fois ne manqua pas à la règle, puisque l'amusement manifeste qui se dégagea d'elle le fit se sentir plus léger.

Il la laissa s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, lequel se retrouva coincé à la place précédente de Lily sous l'œil suffisant de cette dernière. James se fit une place à côté d'elle.

« Un calumet de la paix, Sirius ? fit aussitôt Lily en posant sa chope devant elle pour fourrer les mains dans ses poches. »

Elle en sortit un petit paquet en carton brun. James regarda ses doigts habiles sortir deux pochettes souples et un bout de carton. Elle tira une feuille très fine du morceau de carton.

« Sans filtre, ça t'ira ? J'en ai plus, continua Lily sous l'œil noir de Sirius. »

Un grognement de Sirius plus tard et Lily avait roulé une cigarette. Elle la tendit à Sirius qui s'en saisit de mauvaise grâce. James regarda sa langue passer sur le papier à cigarette pour la fermer proprement. Elle avait fait celle de Sirius et la sienne en quelques secondes. Elle tira sa fameuse _briquette_ ou quelque chose comme ça de la boite cartonnée, alluma sa clope, puis laissa Sirius s'occuper de la sienne.

« T'arrête de grogner, maintenant ? lui demanda Lily en soufflant la fumée vers le haut.

-Mmh, fit Sirius sous le regard jaloux de James. »

Lui, quand il boudait, Lily ne tentait pas de lui faire plaisir en lui offrant une cigarette. Bon, à sa décharge, il n'aimait pas ça. Enfin… Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'odeur. Il avait essayé quelques fois et il avait cru qu'un putois s'était invité dans sa gorge. Non merci. Déjà que ça le faisait grimacer de voir Lily griller des cigarettes, mais lorsqu'il avait su que Sirius faisait pareil (sans doute dans _le très noble et ancien_ but de faire tout ce qui pouvait agacer ses parents), il lui avait sauté au cou pour essayer… Quel meilleur moyen de voir Lily y avait-il, après tout ? Elle faisait sa pause cigarette moldue avec quelques autres fumeurs aux intercours. Et s'il voulait la voir à ce moment-là sans paraître vraiment lourd, il lui fallait fumer. Hélas, ça avait été un échec cuisant.

« Tu veux ? lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa propre cigarette. »

Glissée entre ses doigts agiles, le bâtonnet ne lui semblait plus si indésirable que cela. Elle le regardait avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire mutin, sachant sans doute qu'il jalousait Sirius à la mort pour l'attention qu'elle lui avait accordée, tout en étant rebuté par le tabac. Même son père s'était moqué de lui lorsqu'il avait vomi tripe et boyaux après une bouffée de cigare.

Il tendit la main sous l'œil clairement moqueur de ses trois amis. Remus avait chipé un peu de tabac à Lily et Peter buvait sa Bièreaubeurre avec plaisir.

Il coinça la cigarette entre son index et son majeur et porta le bout du bâtonnet, légèrement humide des lèvres de Lily, à sa propre bouche, ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'air amusé de Lily et inspira.

Morgane, il était vraiment une chiffe molle. Que ce soit le tabac et l'alcool, il ne supportait aucun des deux.

Il toussait encore lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lily dans son dos.

« Je le savais, riait Lily en lui mettant sa Bièreaubeurre sous le nez pour qu'il puisse se laver la gorge. Ni alcool, ni tabac pour Monsieur Potter, poursuivit-elle en portant à nouveau sa cigarette à la bouche. »

Il se sentit stupide, là. Il le savait déjà, mais il en avait une preuve de plus : elle lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Pour ses beaux yeux, pour paraître cool ou que sais-je-encore, il acceptait tout ce qu'elle lui proposait même si ce n'était pas ce qui lui convenait. D'abord, les réprimandes. Ensuite, les baisers comme ça, sans sens. Puis la lecture de magazines sibyllins. Puis une sortie en douce à Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, cette putain de cigarette.

Il se leva avec un regard noir, sous l'éclat de rire de Lily.

Si lui ne se prenait pas la tête, elle, elle se moquait royalement de tout.

« Oh, Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Il continua de marcher en direction des toilettes. Elle s'amusait. Remus avait tort. Elle s'amusait avec lui depuis le départ.

Il sentit qu'on lui saisissait le poignet et se retourna vers Lily.

« Tu danses ? fit-elle en soufflant sa fumée de cigarette derrière elle. »

Il pinça les lèvres.

« Me dis pas que t'es vexé ? fit-elle un brin moqueuse. Je voulais juste vérifier que…

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu simplement demander ? la coupa-t-il déjà agacé de sentir son agacement contre elle s'envoler. C'est souvent la meilleure façon d'obtenir une réponse claire et précise.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit-elle en commençant à se déhancher et il fut bien forcé de suivre son mouvement.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant tu as été très claire l'année dernière, fit-il amer. J'ai compris que tu ne pouvais pas me voir en peinture.

-Faux, fit-elle en perdant son sourire. C'est là où tu peux comprendre que les mots ne reflètent pas toujours ce qu'on ressent. »

Il fronça les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'il avait besoin d'explication.

« C'est-à-dire ?

-Je maintiens que tu peux parfois être horriblement prétentieux, mais… mais, reprit-elle en l'empêchant de faire demi-tour, mais tu ne me fais pas vomir, loin de là, si je me souviens bien. »

Il rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Comment faisait-elle pour… Comment faisait-elle pour l'insulter tout en lui confiant qu'elle avait toujours envie de l'embrasser ?

Elle voulait le rendre fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Et que faisait-elle à se trémousser devant lui, à se rapprocher toujours un peu plus de lui, puis à l'engueuler la seconde d'après pour un oui ou pour un non ? Il aimait l'inattendu, pas l'incompréhensible !

« Et ce soir aussi, ça restera une parenthèse ? reprit-il à la place en plaçant sa main droite sur la hanche attractive de Lily. »

Il la regarda se maltraiter les lèvres tout en laissant ses yeux pétiller. Son ventre faisait déjà des sauts périlleux, comment allait-il finir la soirée ? Elle se rapprocha, prit appui sur lui pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et venir coller sa joue à la sienne. Sa voix, dans un murmure, lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Ça dépendra de ce que tu me proposes. »

Un challenge, rien que ça ?

Il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Mais lorsqu'il voulut la rapprocher de lui, elle se dégagea habilement, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la poursuivre à travers la salle en sentant son cœur tambouriner à ses oreilles. Ils revinrent à la table où les trois autres Maraudeurs les attendaient, renfrogné pour Sirius, moqueurs pour Peter et Remus.

« Toujours aussi grognon, Monsieur Sirius Black ? l'attaqua Lily d'emblée. »

James la poussa entre Sirius et lui sur la banquette. Qu'avait-elle avec Sirius ce soir ? Voulait-elle le faire exploser ?

« Laisse-le, tenta James pour récupérer son attention.

-Bon, si tu me le demandes, soupira-t-elle d'un air fataliste. Que faites-vous habituellement ?

-Tu veux dire quand personne ne s'incruste dans notre petit groupe ? grogna Sirius. Remus ! siffla Sirius en se redressant d'un coup, sans doute sous un coup de pied de Remus.

-Bon, je vous laisse tranquille dans ce cas, reprit Lily en donnant un coup de coude à James pour sortir. On se retrouve à la fermeture devant les Trois Balais ? »

James la regarda passer devant lui sans se retourner puis aller s'agiter dans tous les sens au milieu des autres danseurs. Il se retourna vers Sirius aussitôt.

« Patmol, commença-t-il en soupirant. Si elle te dérange, pourquoi…

-Oh ça va, grogna Sirius. Elle te mène par le bout du nez, et toi, tu es déprimé depuis la rentrée. Laisse-la tomber, vieux. »

Ses poings se serrèrent sous la table. Il serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre à vociférer tout et n'importe quoi. Un instant, il repensa à tous les doutes qu'il avait sur ses parents et qui le mettaient à nouveau mal depuis qu'il avait lu l'article sur sa mère dans le _Sorcière Hebdo_ de Marlene, puis les mots pleins de fiel de Gemora Parkinson. Evans n'avait rien à voir avec son humeur changeante. Il était un peu frustré, peut-être. Mais avec un peu de patience… Il avait enfin une chance d'obtenir quelque chose de durable ce soir.

« Sirius, tenta de tempérer Remus et James lui en sut gré. Tu sais très bien que Lily ne dit plus vraiment non à James depuis quelques temps.

-Elle veut juste l'emmerder ! explosa Sirius. Merlin, James ! Je connais des tas de filles qui te diraient oui sans même y réfléchir, passe à autre chose !

-Je gère, Sirius, fit James en essayant de garder son calme tout en forçant un sourire. »

Sirius n'était pas amoureux comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Même si James avait tenté de lui expliquer ce que Lily lui inspirait, Sirius le trouvait un peu maso sur ce coup.

« Si tu gérais vraiment, Evans ne se ferait pas draguer sous ton nez ! fit-il en tapant du point sur la table. »

James tourna aussitôt la tête vers le centre de la salle pour voir Lily assise à la table d'un groupe de quatre garçons. Celui à côté d'elle avait passé son bras sur ses épaules, et tentait de lui faire des baisers dans le cou, que la demoiselle évitait plus ou moins habilement. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il sauta sur ses pieds pour s'approcher de la table. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Lily lui accorda son attention d'un sourire, se dégagea enfin de mains pleines de doigts baladeurs du blondinet à côté d'elle.

Elle ne voyait pas dans quels états il se mettait à cause d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas que le faire tourner en bourrique comme ça le ferait exploser d'ici peu.

« Merci pour le verre ! dit-elle à blondinet en s'emparant de la chope de Bièreaubeurre devant elle. »

Elle attrapa la main de James et les tira à une table qui venait d'être désertée. James se laissa faire, déjà épuisé. Il ne la comprendrait jamais.

« J'avais pas un rond, souffla-t-elle en portant la Bièreaubeurre à ses lèvres, laissant une trainée de mousse sur sa lèvre supérieure. Et j'avais soif, lui expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis lorsque j'ai eu ma Bièreaubeurre à leur frais, tu m'as vu, et tu es venu vers moi. T'étais juste tellement perplexe, j'ai mis un temps à me dégager de là. Mais maintenant, ajouta-t-elle toute douce, je suis toute à toi. »

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. A peine avait-elle laissé sa voix s'éteindre dans un murmure rauque, qu'il se jeta sur sa bouche. Ses mains, de chaque côté de son visage, tremblaient plus de fureur que de plaisir. Leurs langues s'affrontaient dans un duel à mort où celui qui cesserait la danse le premier tomberait dans les filets de l'autre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui de façon presque possessive. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Il la voulait pour la soirée, la journée… pour l'éternité.

Les mains de Lily glissèrent habilement de ses épaules à son dos, et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Ses ongles un peu longs se plantèrent au niveau de ses omoplates lorsque James la rapprocha de lui. D'elle-même, sans décrocher leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Un instant, il songea qu'elle devait sentir à quel point elle lui plaisait, à quel point il la désirait. Un instant, il se sentir rougir avec l'impression de lui exposer ses sentiments les plus vrais pour la première fois. Puis elle fit glisser ses mains à lui de ses joues à sa taille, et il fut certain qu'elle était dans le même état que lui.

Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur Lily. Comme quoi elle avait couché avec Stebbins notamment. Ça l'avait mis dans une fureur folle. Puis il s'était calmé en se disant que ce n'était que des rumeurs. Mais là, à voir la manière dont elle se pressait contre lui, dont elle semblait réclamer ses mains partout sur elle et dont elle osait le toucher lui, en passant ses mains sous sa chemise moldue pour lui brûler la peau du bout des doigts, il se sentit comme un glaçon débutant tombant dans un volcan en éruption. Il se sentit maladroit et timide face au désir de Lily. Il n'osait plus bouger ses mains de sa taille, si bien qu'elles finissaient par s'engourdir.

Evans dût sentir qu'il était dépassé, puisqu'elle fit courir ses doigts de son dos à lui vers son dos à elle. Elle saisit ses doigts tremblants et moites, les fit glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses, remonta son t-shirt, puis reprit ses mains pour les mettre dessous.

La peau de son dos doux et humide frémit instantanément sous ses paumes. Instinctivement, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

Merlin, elle le rendait fou.

.

_Pendant ce temps, _

_A quelques tables de là,_

.

« Je rêve ou elle le chevauche ? souffla Remus, les yeux exorbités.

-Non, non, tu ne rêves pas, elle lui grimpe dessus. Le mot exact c'est _à califourchon_, précisa Peter en riant.

-S'ils continuent, ils vont nous faire un gosse, renchérit Remus malgré les grognements de Sirius.

-Un mini Cornedrue ! s'extasia Peter.

-Et s'il a des cheveux roux ? songea Remus en murmurant sans lâcher du regard la bataille de galoches qui faisait rage.

-Un Cornedroux ! proposa Peter comme s'il avait découvert la potion à chauffer l'eau.

-J'espère au moins que je serai le parrain, ronchonna Sirius d'un air défaitiste. »

Sur ces entrefaites, il commanda trois Whiskey Pur Feu.


	14. II - 14 - Etre aimé(e)

La publication de samedi à sauter pour diverses raisons dont retour express chez mes parents entre autre, mais maintenant qu'on a du temps à occuper, je reprends le bon rythme de publication. Ce chapitre est le dernier de la deuxième partie, alors si vous voulez me faire un petit récap de ce que vous avez pensé de cette partie, je suis toute ouïe ! Chapitre 14 ou 7ème de la deuxième partie, mais surtout, chapitre le plus long de la fic avec près de 22 000 mots (d'habitude c'est plutôt entre 5000 et 7000 mots) ! Alors bonne lecture !

**.**

**Chapitre 14 : Être aimé(e)**

.

_Le lendemain,_

.

Des caresses sur sa joue la réveillèrent. Lily papillonna des yeux, pour revenir à la réalité. Le visage paisible de James la scrutait en souriant.

« Bien dormi, Evans ? souffla-t-il en lui souriant tendrement. »

Elle se rappela en un battement de paupière la soirée de la veille, leur rapprochement fulgurant et les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Elle se rappela qu'ils s'étaient fait mettre dehors pour exhibitionnisme (qu'est-ce qu'ils sont coincés ces sorciers !) et qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés au _Comptoir du Lard_, un bar pour vieux de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils s'étaient un peu plus tenus, par peur de finir geler dehors sous la neige fine qui tombait.

Alors ils avaient discuté.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être doux. Arrogant, oui, et ça la faisait tiquer. Mais d'une douceur extraordinaire. Et quelle façon il avait de raconter ses frasques ! Qu'est-ce qu'il la faisait rire !

« Attends que je raconte cette soirée aux gars, ils ne vont pas y croire, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Elle grimaça. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se préoccupe de ce que pouvait penser les autres ?

« Tu veux pas garder ça pour nous plutôt ? souffla-t-elle en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

-N'assumerais-tu pas de sortir avec le gars le plus cool de Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suffisant. »

Ne pas s'agacer. C'était sûrement de l'humour. Même si avec lui, elle n'en était jamais certaine.

« Et Marlene ! Elle ne va pas en revenir ! ajouta-t-il en souriant largement. »

Là, Lily revint sur terre.

Comment avait-elle pu promettre à Marlene qu'elle ne succomberait plus jamais aux baisers de James Potter ? Elle avait passé sa soirée à le galocher avec plaisir, à passer sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, à le laisser lui manger le cou ! Comment avait-elle pu faire cette promesse à Marlene deux mois plus tôt ? Et au vu de ce qu'avait fait Marlene la veille, Lily, à présent vidée de sa colère, doutait que les voir James et elle ensemble l'aidât à aller mieux. C'était trop profondément ancré en elle.

Elle déglutit difficilement et chercha à garder son sourire. Elle le laissa l'embrasser une dernière fois, pris dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il lui donnait, puis repensa à son arrogance et le repoussa avec douceur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler de Marlene et lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se fréquenter.

Du moins pas en public.

Mais n'y parvint pas.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ou bien n'en vit rien.

« Je vais me changer, on se retrouve dans dix minutes sur ce même canapé ? lui proposa-t-il. »

Il y avait tant de bonheur dans ses yeux, qu'elle fut prête à donner un coup de poignard dans le dos à Marlene, tout en sachant parfaitement que l'orgueil démesuré de James finirait par les faire rompre. Alors elle hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé et le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Par Merlin, mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Que faisait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais trahi une amie, ou blessé quelqu'un lorsqu'elle avait le choix ! Et là, le choix aurait dû être tout fait : envoyer balader Potter !

Elle ferma ses yeux endormis d'une nuit bien grignotée et appuya ses paumes sur ses paupières pour se forcer à mieux réfléchir. Ceci ferait du mal à Marlene, mais au moins, son amie ne pourrait plus se voiler la face : Potter ne l'aimait que comme sa sœur.

« Lily ! retentit la voix de Marlene. Lily ! »

Lily vit aussitôt une masse de cheveux blonds prendre la place que James occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Son amie se jeta dans ses bras et Lily referma les siens autour d'elle immédiatement.

« Lily ! sanglota-t-elle presque. Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas dire ce que je t'ai dit ! Je ne voulais pas ! Pardonne-moi ! C'est toi et toi seule qui m'écoutes à chaque instant et qui me permets d'être bercée par un monde de sérénité ! Il n'y a que toi qui essaies de comprendre ce que je ressens ! Théa me parle de Sirius lorsque je lui parle de mon grand amour secret ! Je… »

Marlene se retira de ses bras pour pouvoir lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la détresse mais elle ne pleurait plus.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas James, reprit-elle un peu plus calmement, que tu le trouves simplement appréciable quand il ne fait pas des farces de mauvais goût, et quand tu ne le trouves pas arrogant. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse, ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est obsédé par toi. »

La gorge de Lily se serra tant qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas craquer. Marlene était dans un tel déni que Lily ne savait plus comment agir. Le rire fluet de son amie la ramena auprès d'elle.

« Nous formons une chaîne des amours, fit-elle en souriant de façon absente, comme celle des mythes antiques : Oreste aime Hermione qui aime Pyrrhus qui aime Andromaque qui aime Hector. J'aime James, il t'aime, mais toi, Lily, tu veux qu'il t'oublie, c'est bien cela ? Si l'on veut fermer la boucle, Hector est en réalité amoureux d'Oreste, mais c'est d'une telle improbabilité ! C'est comme si tu étais amoureuse de moi ! plaisanta Marlene en riant toute seule. »

_Si c'est si peu possible, c'est peut-être parce que j'aime James ?_ songea Lily. _Deux minutes, j'ai vraiment pensé ça ?_

« Je… reprit Marlene sous l'œil perdu de Lily. Pardonne-moi, Lily, je raconte n'importe quoi tout le temps, tu sais bien, s'excusa à nouveau Marlene. Mais… Mais tu sais, sans toi, je suis perdue, avoua-t-elle en replongeant dans ses bras. »

_Et c'est toi qui es en train de me perdre, Marlene. Je suis complètement paumée. _

_Si seulement tu racontais n'importe quoi ! Si seulement tu cessais de nier les signes évidents ! Si seulement tu me demandais où j'ai passé la nuit ! Si seulement je n'avais pas envie de me révolter contre ce que tu dis ! Si seulement James m'insupportait toujours ! Si seulement je n'étais pas entrée dans ton délire obsessionnel pour James Potter ! _

« Me pardonnes-tu ? souffla à nouveau Marlene en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne t'automutileras plus ? fit juste Lily.

-Promis, murmura Marlene en la serrant contre elle.

-Allons déjeuner toutes les deux, dans ce cas, fit Lily, à nouveau désorientée. Ça nous remettra les idées en place. »

Lily eut juste le temps de voir le visage décomposé de Potter à cause de sa dernière phrase derrière Marlene avant de se laisser entraîner par son amie. Son cœur en fut lacéré.

Alors c'était ça, aimer quelqu'un ? Avoir mal ? Comme avec Samy ?

Elle se retourna une dernière fois. Il se passait les mains dans les cheveux en souriant de toutes ses dents, ce qu'elle trouvait horriblement agaçant car suintant d'arrogance. Peut-être que ça sauva Marlene puisque Lily fut à nouveau horripilée par Potter. Peut-être que ça contribua à ce que Marlene entretienne son illusion amoureuse puisque Lily se détourna définitivement de lui pour la journée. Peut-être aussi que ça les fit crier tous les deux de l'intérieur parce qu'ils crurent qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à se comprendre.

« Evans ! la rattrapa Potter, et elle crut qu'elle allait l'étriper lorsqu'il lui vola un baiser devant Marlene. »

Elle manqua sa cible lorsqu'elle voulut le frapper, car, habile Poursuiveur, il l'esquiva d'un bond.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me frapper pour justifier ton envie de me toucher, fit-il en relevant le menton d'orgueil. Je n'essaie pas de te frapper pour… hop, tâter le terrain, chuchota-t-il assez fort pour que tout le couloir puisse l'entendre après lui avoir pincé les fesses.

-Mais quel !... cria-t-elle sans trouver les mots pour qualifier son comportement présomptueux.

-… sublime gentleman ? Merci Milady ! dit-il avec une voix grave en lui faisant la révérence. Treize heures à la bibliothèque pour vos cours particuliers d'affutage de l'appareil buccal… de votre matière bancale, je voulais dire, se reprit-il faussement avec un sourire fier. Notre couverture tombe à l'eau, mais la Salle de bain des Préfets en accueillera toujours autant pour nous deux tout à l'heure, ensorceleuse de mon cœur ! »

Il avait parlé si fort, que Lily aurait juré voir les professeurs à l'autre bout du couloir sourire.

Il le faisait exprès. Il la faisait tourner en bourrique pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de dire à Marlene. Il s'amusait à nouveau à la draguer de la plus lourde des manières pour la mettre en rage et pour l'humilier, juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le fréquenter plus que de raison, et ce, pour plein de raisons justement : Marlene, mais surtout son arrogance, elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face tous les jours à ce genre de comportement. Mais étonnement, ce ne fut pas la colère qui l'emporta cette fois, mais la lassitude.

Elle en avait assez d'elle-même.

Assez de toute cette situation qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

De cette indécision qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et surtout, elle en avait assez de cette attirance pour James qui se teintait d'exaspération dès qu'il faisait le malin pour amuser la galerie.

La main de Marlene se glissa dans la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Tu crois que… commença-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la grande salle. Tu crois qu'il faut que j'essaie de fréquenter d'autres garçons ? »

Lily sentit son cou craquer tant elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Marlene. Peut-être n'était-elle pas tant dans le déni que cela ?

« Je crois… Je crois que James est mordu et…

-MORDU ? hurla Marlene en écarquillant les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas un loup-garou ! »

Lily cilla puis éclata de rire. Marlene resta un peu plus figée devant elle. Puis Lily secoua la tête pour se calmer, mais l'air stupéfait de Marlene la fit à nouveau rire. Elle décida de s'éloigner d'elle pour s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle, histoire de ne pas se rouler par terre si le fou rire la reprenait.

« Mordu d'amour, pardi, reprit-elle à bout de souffle. Je crois qu'à l'heure actuelle, il est obsédé par ma pauvre personne, et que tu ne pourras rien en tirer. Autant essayer de voir si tu peux tourner la page, suggéra-t-elle dans un filet de voix. »

Marlene continua de se tartiner un toast sans répondre. Lily s'inquiéta un instant d'être allée trop loin. Mais Marlene devait comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps avec James.

« Il pense que j'en pince pour Remus, souffla Marlene sans la regarder dans les yeux. Une fois j'ai… J'ai failli lui dire qu'il était tout pour moi, puis j'ai eu peur qu'il me repousse ou pire, qu'il se moque de moi. Alors j'ai changé de sujet et j'ai parlé de Remus. Manque de chance, il s'est mis dans la tête que Remus me plaisait, soupira Marlene avec contrariété. »

Un sourire en coin manqua de se changer en éclat de rire sur la bouche de Lily.

« Et ? demanda Lily. »

Elle savait depuis longtemps que Potter ne voyait Marlene que comme sa _petite sœur_. Mais en avoir la preuve, la preuve qu'il voulait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, l'aiderait vraiment à pousser Marlene dans une autre direction.

« Et désormais, chaque fois que j'adresse un mot à Remus, James me fait un clin d'œil, tout ce qu'il y a de plus gênant et de plus lourd, continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ne ris pas, ce n'est pas drôle ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant de dépit malgré elle. J'aime bien Remus, continua-t-elle de monologuer en posant son menton dans sa paume, il est mignon et Merlin, tu as vu les épaules qu'il a ? s'extasia-t-elle. On le classe toutes parmi les gars les mieux faits de Poudlard… Mary McDonald jure l'avoir vu s'entraîner seul dans une salle de classe désaffectée à faire des pompes et soulever des masses à mains nues. Et puis… Il est un peu timide, comme ça, c'est charmant, souffla-t-elle en souriant rêveusement. Mais je ne comptais pas essayer de le fréquenter, même pour attirer l'attention de James. Et puis, j'ai déjà essayé de rendre jaloux James en lui parlant de garçons et en embrassant Benjy sous son nez mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné, rappela-t-elle. Peut-être que je devrais jeter mon dévolu sur un gentil garçon. Et Remus, en plus d'être carrément… comment dit Dorcas ? _Beau gosse_ ? En plus d'être carrément _beau gosse_, Remus _est _un _gentil garçon_, fit-elle en reprenant contact avec la réalité. Pardonne-moi, Lily, je m'égare un peu. Mais si j'essaie de fréquenter Remus, peut-être que ça me permettra d'oublier James ? Ou bien que James se rendra compte que je suis une fille avec qui il peut envisager de faire sa vie, reprit-elle en chuchotant ce qui fit grimacer Lily. »

Remus était foncièrement gentil. Il ne savait pas assez dire non à ses amis, mais ce n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de bien et qui cherchait ce qui était juste. Et rien que pour cela, Lily le considérerait toujours comme un ami et comme une bonne personne. Et elle ne voulait pas que Marlene joue comme cela avec ses sentiments, même si c'était pour qu'elle puisse oublier James Potter.

« Marly, commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec Remus. Benjy drague tout ce qui bouge et qui a une paire de seins, rappela-t-elle en grimaçant même si elle appréciait énormément Benjy. Mais Remus…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, fit Marlene en agitant la main vers Remus et James qui passaient la porte de la Grande Salle. Si je vois qu'il s'attache de trop, et que je reste toujours un glaçon sauf en présence de James, j'arrêterai tout. Remus ! s'écria-t-elle pour attirer son attention. »

Lily observa la réaction de James. Elle s'attendait à le voir s'étonner de ne pas être le centre d'attention habituel de Marlene, mais au contraire, il donna une tape sur l'épaule d'un Remus rougissant. C'était pas croyable comme il n'avait pas conscience de toute l'attention que lui portait Marlene, puisque, lorsqu'elle changeait ses habitudes, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

James remonta la Grande Salle pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, alors que Remus marchait de l'autre côté de la table de Gryffondor en lançant des regards agacés à James.

« Avec qui allez-vous à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Marlene après avoir dit bonjour aux garçons. »

Lily se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de lui hurler d'être un peu plus subtile. Et pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant les joues de Remus reprendre une teinte écarlate.

« Evans, bien sûr, fit James en passant son bras sur ses épaules avant de lui faire un baiser bien baveux sur la joue.

-Potter ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant pour s'essuyer la joue avec sa manche.

-Nous le savons, Lily, que tu y vas avec moi, ce n'est pas la peine de le crier de la sorte, répliqua-t-il calmement en se servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille. »

Elle fronça ostensiblement les sourcils pour le mettre en garde. Qu'il ne la prenne pas un peu plus pour une idiote aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Puis elle entendit Remus rire et Marlene se forcer à en faire de même, eut un éclair de compréhension et lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit renverser le verre qu'il était en train de boire sur lui.

« Evans ! s'écria-t-il à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de crier mon nom de la sorte, Potter. »

Il releva aussitôt la tête vers elle, plissa ses jolis yeux chocolat… _jolis yeux ? _Merde, elle était vraiment atteinte.

« Certes. Il est vrai que Marlene et Remus savent que nous allons ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, fit-il avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. »

Et effectivement, l'instant d'après il lui avait volé un autre baiser. Elle manqua de se frapper elle-même pour son manque de réactivité. Depuis quand se laissait-elle embrasser sans l'avoir particulièrement voulu ? A la place, elle leva la main pour lui en coller une, mais il bloqua son geste en attrapant négligemment son avant-bras.

« Evans, fit-il en soupirant avec condescendance. Nous avions convenu que tu n'essaierais plus de caresser ma joue avec la brusquerie que tu réserves à mon auguste personne. »

_Auguste personne ?_ Où l'avait-il pêché celle-là ? Il n'en avait pas assez d'étaler sa verve moyenâgeuse ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il cherche à jouer aux preux chevaliers pour qu'elle lui lance un Chauve-souris bien senti. Elle expira à fond, décidée à fuir ce petit arrogant foutrement attirant mais terriblement agaçant avant de faire une connerie plus grosse que celle de la veille, c'est-à-dire le galocher comme une folle au milieu d'un bar bondé.

Elle remplit son assiette de toasts, posa un pot de confiture à la fraise, sa préférée, dessus, plaça une cuiller entre ses dents et prit sa tasse de thé dans sa main libre.

« Lily, tenta de la retenir Remus. »

Elle lui fit son regard noir à la Evans et il ne pipa mot lorsqu'elle quitta la Grande Salle, décidée à s'enfermer dans son dortoir jusqu'à treize heures, heure fatidique où elle devait retrouver Potter à la bibliothèque pour finir leur devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à rendre pour vingt heures ce soir même.

« Voudrais-tu m'y accompagner, Remus ? fit Marlene.

-T'accompagner où ? demanda bêtement Remus pendant que James ricanait.

-A Pré-au-Lard pardi, répliqua Marlene après un rire fluet.

-Bien sûr qu'il veut, répondit James à sa place. A TOUT A L'HEURE, EVANS ! cria-t-il lorsque la jolie rousse passa la porte de la Grande Salle. »

Il reçut un magnifique majeur pour toute réponse.

.

.

Marlene n'était pas revenue avant midi. Et lorsqu'elle était revenue, c'était avec un sourire béat et une envie subite de se pomponner. Theodora était entrée dans son délire de _pomponnage_ puisque, comme d'habitude, elle voulait que Sirius la remarque et pour se faire avait accepté un rendez-vous avec… le frère de Sirius lui-même. Pas forcément la meilleure technique, c'était même carrément malsain selon Lily, mais un fou rire à la nouvelle l'avait empêché de la dissuader d'essayer. Philomena s'était laissée coiffer par Hortense puis inversement : la première avait un rendez-vous avec un Serdaigle de l'année supérieure, la seconde avait invité Abelard Weasley pour la sortie. Dorcas les regardait en se moquant d'elles, puisqu'elle devait accompagner Lily pour la journée, comme les deux fières célibataires qu'elles étaient. Mais c'était avant de recevoir un courrier particulièrement attendu d'un certain Benjy Fenwick, tombeur de ces dames, l'invitant chez Madame Pieddodu.

Résultat : Lily se retrouvait toute seule pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du mois. Sauvagement lâchée par ses amies. Mais étaient-elles réellement ses amies, ces filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir depuis bientôt cinq ans et demi ?

Rien n'était moins sûr à présent.

Pire : à table, elles n'avaient fait que parler de celui qui les accompagnerait pour la journée, de ce qu'elles aimeraient faire avec ledit cavalier, au plus grand désespoir de Lily Evans.

Car qui avait-elle pour cavalier, elle ?

Personne.

Ou Potter.

Autrement dit, personne.

De toute façon, ils avaient convenu de finir leur devoir de Défense cette après-midi. Quelle idée, aussi, avait-elle eu en acceptant de faire son devoir avec lui ? C'était évident qu'il allait repousser l'échéance au dernier moment, quitte à leur faire manquer la sortie mensuelle.

Zut. Elle devenait mauvaise. C'était toujours pareil avec lui. Il faisait ressortir la pire des mégères en elle. Elle aurait vendu père et mère pour avoir raison et le mettre en tort. En plus, il lui avait offert une superbe sortie hier soir.

Et c'était reparti. Elle se sentait à nouveau toute chose en pensant à lui et ses mains baladeuses. Ce n'était pas humain comme réaction. Même Samy lui avait fait moins d'effet. Et pourtant, c'était son premier. Son premier vrai copain. Son premier amour. Son premier, quoi.

Elle se redressa d'un coup de la Grande Table de Gryffondor sur laquelle elle s'était affalée après le départ de ses traitresses d'amies. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien de penser à Samy. Son cœur ne se serrait plus. Elle ne sentait plus son ventre se tordre d'un désir coupable. La chaleur de ses bras vigoureux ne lui manquait plus.

Elle tourna la tête pour repérer la frimousse de James Potter, hilare à cause d'une blague de Remus ou Peter et sentit le chamboule-tout de ses organes s'effondrer. Depuis combien de temps Samy n'était plus qu'un souvenir et James Potter, l'être bien vivant destiné à envoyer valser sa vie bien rangée ?

Hier soir ?

Nan, ça faisait plus longtemps.

Novembre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient bécotés le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius.

Il l'avait entraînée avec lui dans un gouffre sans fond d'emmerdes, ce jour-là. Peut-être que les ennuis étaient déjà là depuis plus longtemps. Peut-être bien. Mais elle y avait résisté contre vents et marées jusqu'alors. Elle avait baissé sa garde une fois, une simple soirée où elle était en manque d'affection, et voilà ce qu'elle avait récolté.

Des emmerdes jusqu'au cou.

Le détester à cause de Marlene, de son arrogance, du fait de se sentir si petite devant lui parce qu'il venait d'une putain de vieille et richissime famille sorcière : c'était de la foutaise.

Son arrogance n'aurait pas dû autant l'agacer si elle ne l'appréciait pas un minimum. Elle se sentait si petite devant lui déjà parce qu'il était foutrement grand et elle foutrement petite d'une part, et d'autre part, parce qu'il l'impressionnait et la faisait se sentir toute perdue face à ses grandes prunelles chocolatées. Marlene… Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre Marlene à présent. Il était obsédant. Depuis le premier jour, elle avait vissé son regard sur lui. D'abord par animosité, ensuite par curiosité, enfin par tendresse et envie.

Envie ?

_Ouai, carrément_, songea-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement. Sa pomme d'Adam se décrochait de son cou alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée, la tête rejetée en arrière, à quelques mètres d'elle.

L'amour avait toujours était la faiblesse de Lily. Elle lui obéissait corps et âme. Son cœur la guidait à chaque instant. Pour faire des choix, pour faire de la magie, pour vivre.

Et si son cœur lui montrait James Potter aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus rien contre cela. Même s'il se serrait d'un même mouvement lorsqu'elle se souvenait des yeux bleus de Marlene gorgés de larmes. Même lorsqu'elle vit James Potter lancer un sortilège à Uranie Rowle qui passait la porte de la Grande Salle sans que Remus ne lève ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Elle avait envie de _lui_ : envie d'être avec lui, de parler avec lui, de l'embrasser, de le regarder, de le toucher. Elle avait envie de faire partie de sa vie, autant qu'il faisait maintenant partie de la sienne.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle le regarda se lever et marcher vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa bourde que lorsqu'il vint planter son regard dans le sien.

Elle était cramée.

Par lui.

Il l'avait cramée. De l'intérieur. Par un simple regard. Et un sourire scandaleusement suggestif.

Fidèle à elle-même, elle lui présenta son majeur pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

.

.

Treize heure trente. Elle l'avait peut-être assez fait attendre, pensa-t-elle en soupirant, se résignant à lever la masse de lassitude qui avait remplacé son corps ces dernières heures. Elle ramassa son petit cartable en cuir, celui qu'elle avait depuis l'école moldue, et se traîna dans les couloirs, comme une âme en peine. Ne pouvait-elle pas décider de la marche à suivre ? Laisser Potter ou fondre sur lui ? Rah, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'était évertuée à le repousser depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle n'arriverait plus à l'attacher à elle durablement à présent.

Puis elle le vit, assis là, à la même table qu'ils avaient partagée les fois précédentes à la bibliothèque, et elle oublia tout à nouveau : que la guerre contre _Voldemortadelle_ éclaterait bientôt sous ce nom-là de guerre, qu'il venait d'une vieille famille sorcière assez pure pour ne rien craindre alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite née-moldue, qu'ils venaient de monde et d'univers sociaux si différents qu'ils finissaient immanquablement par se tomber dessus, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se comprendre sur le long terme.

Elle oublia vraiment tout ça lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle avec des yeux si vides qu'elle en laissa tomber ses parchemins.

« Potter ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tout va bien ? »

Il se contenta de replonger le nez dans le magazine qu'il lisait. Lily se pencha vers l'article du _Mensuel de Défense Contre les Arts Noirs_. Il était de Gamora Parkinson, professeur ès Défense Contre les Malédictions, réputée à l'internationale.

Il l'empêcha d'en lire plus en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin. Elle hésita à le dérouler. Comme il ne la regardait plus et reprenait la lecture de son article, elle ouvrit le rouleau et découvrit leur devoir, soigneusement complété par les recherches de James, et aussi les siennes.

« Je peux recopier ? demanda-t-elle sans cesser de s'inquiéter de le voir si perturbé.

-Hum, acquiesça-t-il en tirant un autre magazine de la pile qui traînait à côté de lui. »

Faisait-il d'autres recherches ? S'était-il trouvé une passion pour la Défense ? Elle se serait bien contentée de cette réponse, si ses yeux vides reflétaient la concentration et non le traumatisme.

Elle secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle être déçue qu'il ne tente rien maintenant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux ? Comment pouvait-elle être déçue qu'il ne tente rien alors qu'il s'était comporté comme le pire des goujats depuis ce matin ?

Elle avait vraiment un grain.

Elle entreprit donc la copie à la virgule près de ce devoir. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de penser que la Professeure Potter ne remarquât rien. Mais au moins, il y aurait une véritable raison à l'obtention d'un magnifique _P_.

Vers la moitié de sa rédaction, elle vit Potter se lever puis se diriger vers les bibliothèques. Elle le perdit de vue lorsqu'il disparut dans la section histoire, celle où il n'y avait jamais personne. Curieuse, elle se pencha sur ses lectures. Il n'y avait que des articles de Miss Gamora Parkinson. Perplexe, elle le vit revenir avec une pile de grands livres carrés : les annales des anciens élèves de Poudlard.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil tourner les pages. Intriguée, elle se pencha un peu plus mais il releva le livre pour l'empêcher de voir. Ou bien pour mieux lire, puisqu'il ne la regardait pas. Elle aurait dû en être soulagée (qu'il ne la regarde pas), elle en fut inquiète (et égoïstement frustrée aussi).

Alors elle se dépêcha de finir de recopier ses quarante-sept lignes de parchemin, le rangea dans son sac avec ses brouillons (ne jamais les jeter avant que la prof lui ait rendu sa copie) et se tourna vers James. Il lisait toujours ses annales, mais avait ouvert plusieurs livres les uns sur les autres, si bien qu'il était à présent debout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui murmura-t-elle doucement. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sursaute et plaque ses mains sur les lignes qu'il lisait l'instant d'avant. Il la regarda comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Rien, fit-il à la place d'une voix plate. »

James Potter n'avait pas une voix plate. Il avait une voix feutrée comme son chat Crapouille (tout le monde connaissait ce chat qui passait sa vie à renverser des encriers dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor). Il avait une voix chaude comme un chocolat chaud en hiver. Et une voix suave comme le charmeur qu'il savait être. Sirius le dépassait quand il s'y mettait. Mais Sirius était hors catégorie.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il ne broncha pas.

Elle avait pensé qu'il lui aurait hurlé de déguerpir lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la bibliothèque afin qu'il puisse s'expliquer sur la nature de leur relation ou même sur le fait qu'elle le prenait pour un imbécile. Elle avait pensé que s'il ne l'avait pas fait lorsqu'elle était arrivée à leur rendez-vous, il l'aurait fait à cet instant, lorsqu'elle l'avait touché comme la veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tenu la main dans le passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard.

Mais non.

Le panache, l'orgueil démesuré et l'obsession de James Potter pour sa personne avait disparu. Quelque chose le perturbait.

Elle écarta ses doigts sans lâcher ses yeux marron et vides du regard. Et il la laissa faire.

Sous les doigts de sa main gauche, elle repéra le nom de sa mère, Dorea Black. Sous les doigts de sa main droite, elle vit celui de son père, Charlus Potter.

Pour une raison inconnue mais qui le plaçait au bord du gouffre, il cherchait des informations sur ses parents. Et parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire, Lily ouvrit la bouche.

« Quand est-ce que se sont mariés tes parents ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

-Le dimanche 19 décembre 1943, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Pas un samedi ? s'étonna-t-elle d'abord.

-Bien sûr que non, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Chez les Moldus, les mariages ont lieu le samedi, que l'on puisse manger les restes le dimanche midi, lui apprit Lily.

-Les riches Sang-Purs se moquent de finir les restes, marmonna-t-il avec dégoût. »

Si Lily ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait cru qu'il avait du dégoût pour les Moldus et non pour les Sang-Purs. Il parlait tout de même de ses parents.

« Potter tu…

-Si tu as fini de compléter ton devoir, je reprends le mien, la coupa-t-il en rangeant son devoir dans son sac. »

Il plongea à nouveau le nez dans les microscopiques caractères des annales de Poudlard. Inquiète, elle le regarda abîmer ses yeux vides. Puis se secoua avant de reprendre sa première idée.

Elle savait qu'on gardait à Poudlard toutes _les Gazettes du sorcier_ depuis que le journal existait. Elle se demandait où tout pouvait être stocké, puis en conclut que la magie devait aider.

Elle s'avança vers le meuble à tiroirs au fond de la bibliothèque. Le regard de Mrs Pince lui piqua la nuque lorsqu'elle commença à chercher l'année 1943. Elle ouvrit le tiroir qui, comme par magie, ne faisait que cinq centimètres de profondeur de l'extérieur mais trois fois plus de l'intérieur. Elle chercha le mois de décembre. Puis la _gazette du soir_ du dimanche 19. Tira le journal. Chercha la page des annonces.

_La famille Potter,_

_Mr Priscus Potter de Godric's Hollow,_

_Mr Robertus Potter de Godric's Hollow,_

_Mr Darius Potter de Godric's Hollow,_

_Tous trois membres du Magenmagot,_

_La Guérisseuse Annabella Potter, née Fortescue, de Godric's Hollow,_

_La très noble et très ancienne Maison des Black,_

_Mr Cygnus Black,_

_Mrs Violetta Black, née Bulstrode,_

_Mr Arcturus Black, parrain de la mariée,_

_Ont la joie de vous annoncer le mariage de Mr Charlus Potter, joueur de Quidditch au poste d'Attrapeur dans la célèbre équipe du Club de Flaquemare avec la splendide et brillante Dorea Black, qui a eu lieu en la noble demeure de la famille Black, au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres. Tous nos vœux de bonheur._

Eh ben ça alors, c'était de l'annonce, ça. Blabla _Potter de Godric's Hollow_ ? La mère de Potter venait de _la_ famille Black ? C'était bien vrai ? Elle n'avait pas voulu croire les rumeurs en début d'année, mais peut-être que… Non, elle ne pouvait pas accuser Dorea Black Potter de racisme envers elle parce qu'elle venait de la famille Black.

Elle referma le journal plus par réflexe que par souci de préserver l'encre de la lumière puisqu'elle comptait le montrer à Potter. Mais la une attira son attention.

**_Un mariage presque comme les autres ! _**

_P4 : L'Attrapeur Charlus Potter n'est plus un cœur à prendre !_

Elle se rendit directement page 4, plus par amusement que par réelle curiosité. Elle savait que le père de Potter avait été joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Amelia Bones, l'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor l'avait mentionné lors des sélections. Potter voulait être Attrapeur, comme son père, elle l'avait pris en tant que Poursuiveur. Il avait tempêté, elle n'avait pas démordue, sûre de son coup. Et effectivement, Gryffondor avaient remporté la coupe de Quidditch cette année-là.

Elle tomba sur une photo format 10x15 en pied. Deux jeunes mariés la fixèrent, presque immobile à cause des années. Ils ne souriaient pas, comme sur les vieilles photos, mais Lily vit l'homme se forcer à faire remonter ses lèvres en lui faisant un signe de main. La femme resta de marbre. C'était bien la mère de Potter, mais elle semblait si frigide, si glaciale, si… si Black. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'article.

_Un mariage presque comme les autres, puisqu'il y avait deux mariés, les familles des mariés, mais tout de même, quelques personnages importants et d'une composition assez hétéroclite. Médicomages, Guérisseurs, Membres du Magenmagot, Joueurs de Quidditch, artistes. Asclépios Medicus lui-même, directeur de Saint-Mangouste, a été invité à ce mariage qui fait d'ors et déjà parler de lui. La Maison de la famille Black, somptueusement décorée pour l'occasion, a accueilli pas moins des vingt-sept Guérisseurs de l'hôpital sorcier. Anysia Greengrass, écrivain…_

Lily fit glisser ses yeux jusqu'à la fin de l'article en se rendant compte que la colonne du journal se contentait de faire une liste des invités les plus illustres. Si James voulait des ragots, il fallait mieux qu'elle cherche dans les _Sorcières Hebdo_. Cependant, elle doutait que ces magazines à ragots soient conservés à Poudlard. Quoique, songea-t-elle en voyant un tiroir sans indication. Mrs Pince aussi pouvait avoir un petit faible pour les rumeurs…

Elle en tira les _Sorcières Hebdo_ de l'année 1943. Combien de temps mettait un mariage à se préparer chez les sorciers ? Un an ? Ceci devrait suffire à Potter.

Elle rapporta sa pile de magazines jusqu'à leur table sous l'œil suspicieux de la bibliothécaire. Seuls ceux chocolat de James avaient de l'importance pour elle à ce moment-ci.

Il regarda sa pile de magazines sans rien dire. Elle lui ouvrit l'annonce de _la Gazette_, attendit qu'il la lise, tourna les pages jusqu'à la quatrième. Puis lui montra le premier _Sorcière Hebdo_ de la pile.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi pour travailler ma Métamorphose ? lui souffla-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Hum, fit-il en plongeant dans la lecture de la liste des invités au mariage de ses parents. »

Elle prit ceci pour un oui.

Mais elle eut du mal à détacher son regard des yeux épouvantés de James pour se pencher sur ses devoirs.

.

_Au même instant, _

_A la même table, _

_Quelque peu désorienté,_

.

Des fiançailles en septembre, selon _la Gazette_, pour un mariage en décembre de la même année ? C'était drôlement rapide. _Pour fêter Noël ensemble_ ? C'était quoi cette excuse minable ? Est-ce que ses parents auraient pu… Mais il n'avait pas de grand frère ou de grande sœur… Oui mais sa mère avait fait une fausse couche en juin 1944, à cause d'un sbire de Grindelwald qui avait commandité une attaque contre sa famille. Juin. Non, si ses parents s'étaient mariés si rapidement parce que sa mère avait été enceinte, leur enfant aurait dû naître avant le mois de mai. Ce ne pouvait pas être cela. A moins que… A moins qu'elle ait fait deux fausses couches consécutives ? Si rapprochées ? Non, James ne pouvait pas y croire. Alors pourquoi un tel mariage si précipité ? Le mariage avait été grandiose, selon la _longuissime_ liste des invités et les descriptions qu'en offrait _la Gazette_ et les _Sorcières Hebdo_.

Et si… Et s'ils avaient eu des difficultés à convaincre ses grands-parents maternels, des vieux Black, à les laisser se marier ? S'ils avaient voulu le faire le plus rapidement possible avant que les vieux ne changent d'avis une fois qu'ils avaient obtenu leur accord ? Cela se tenait, non ? Ses parents avaient deux ans d'écart, ils s'étaient côtoyés à Poudlard.

Oui mais selon les _Sorcière Hebdo_, son père avait eu de nombreuses aventures, photos comme preuves à l'appui, avant ses fiançailles avec sa mère. Et puis dans les annales, ses parents ne semblaient pas avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Capitaine de Quidditch pour l'un, organisatrice de concours de Duels pour l'autre. Renvoyé de cours de Potion pour l'un, majore en Défense pour l'autre. L'un Gryffondor, l'autre Seprentarde.

Ses parents n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts, même aujourd'hui. Oui mais comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent. Oui mais l'on dit aussi, qui se ressemblent s'assemblent.

Comment s'étaient rencontrés ses parents ?

Comment en étaient-ils venus à se fréquenter ?

A chaque fois qu'il avait demandé à ses parents de lui raconter comment ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, il avait toujours eu des réponses différentes. Comme si c'était un secret. Un secret dont ils ne savaient expliquer la teneur.

Ou bien un secret dont ils avaient honte.

Et si…

Et s'ils ne s'aimaient pas ?

…

Non, James ne pouvais pas y croire. Son père regardait sa mère comme la huitième merveille du monde sorcier. Et sa mère ne supportait pas qu'on dise un mot de travers à propos de son père, elle riait comme un idiote dès qu'il lui faisait un stupide compliment… Non, ses parents s'aimaient, il se refusait de penser que leur mariage ait pu… ait pu être forcé ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses parents étaient trop fiers et têtus tous les deux pour accepter une chose pareille. Et puis, ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre à James. Non, leur mariage n'avait pas pu être forcé.

L'idée resta dans un coin de sa tête un peu trop longtemps.

S'ils avaient fait un mariage de raison, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle son père avait pu tromper sa mère.

Non. Il n'avait pas pu penser une chose pareille ! Les Potter étaient libres et ne faisaient que ce qu'ils voulaient ! Et puis ces _problèmes conjugaux_ qu'avait mentionnés Gamora Parkinson n'étaient pas vrais ! Les souvenirs de cette Esméralda García non plus !

Son père aurait-il pu _forcer_ sa mère ?

Mais non, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Sa mère était encore plus fière que son père ! C'était une véritable Black en ce qui concernait le fait de savoir se faire obéir ! Même lui, James, qui pourtant tenait à sa liberté, ne cherchait jamais à trop la contrarier.

Alors quoi ? Un coup de foudre ?

Non, ses parents le lui auraient dit sans se cacher derrière des galéjades !

James souffla tout l'air de ses poumons. Remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

D'abord, il avait reçu les deux horribles souvenirs. Mais il n'y avait vu aucune marque de trucage. Donc, soit le mensonge était extrêmement bien fait, soit il n'y en avait pas.

Ensuite, l'article du _Sorcière Hebdo_ de Marlene, qui insinuait que… Il fallait qu'il lise la fin de cet article. Il alla ouvrir le tiroir sans titre au fond de la bibliothèque, et chercha dans les derniers. Il tira celui de la troisième semaine de Juin.

**_NOS SORCIERES INTOUCHABLES TOUCHEES PAR LA VIE_**

_Selon un dramaturge russe du nom d'Anton Tchekhov, _il faut se méfier du rire d'une femme qui ne sait pas pleurer_. Que penser de celles qui sont froides en toutes circonstances ? Que pensez de celles qui restent de marbre devant nos questions ? Les voilà, les trois sorcières intouchables mais touchées par la vie de cette première moitié de l'année. _Sorcière Hebdo_ a dégoté pour vous ses nouvelles les plus fraiches et secrètes de la vie de ces grandes sorcières britanniques._

Il passa les deux premières sorcières pour parvenir à celle qui l'intéressait : Dorea Potter.

_Et enfin, notre dernière figure sorcière parmi nos trois intouchables touchées par la vie, Dorea Potter, née Black ! Très controversée et indéchiffrable, Dorea Black Potter agit d'une manière si paradoxale qu'elle est un sujet des plus fructueux à étudier !_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce commentaire ? Controversée ? Elle s'était défendue en usant d'un _Avada_ en 1944, à Paris. Mais il s'était agi de légitime défense ! Le Mage Noir était si puissant que tous les sortilèges de sa mère ricochaient sur lui ! Elle avait dû se résoudre à cette extrémité pour sauver son mari et sa belle-mère. Les journalistes n'en avaient-ils pas assez de la traîner dans la boue pour cette mésaventure ?

_Découverte en 1959 dans une compétition de Duel par Leonard Goldstein, il n'a cessée de la garder à ses côtés pour des recherches toujours plus poussées sur la Magie Noire, les contre-sorts, remèdes et moyens de s'en défendre. Ses dix articles à son actif, et sa participation aux trois derniers ouvrages du grand mage, en font la figure clé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour ces dernières années, et les années à venir. __Mais voilà__ ! La mort de son grand maître Leonard Goldstein qui nous a quittés l'année dernière, au comble de sa célébrité, la laissait vouée à elle-même. L'impassibilité, l'absence de larmes ou de discours le jour de l'enterrement de son maître en avait choqué plus d'un. D'autant plus que le décès de sa belle-mère quelques années plus tôt l'avait aussi laissée de marbre. Intouchable, impassible ou insensible ?_

Sa mère n'était pas insensible ! Elle avait seulement des difficultés à exprimer ses émotions hors du cercle familial ! Seul Sirius avait tout de suite trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Parce qu'il était son frère. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait grandi dans la famille Black, et que sa mère savait quelle éducation il avait reçue. Sirius pensait qu'il ne le savait pas, mais James était bien sûr au courant de toutes leurs discussions à la Maison des Potter, le soir, alors qu'ils étaient sensés dormir. Il était au courant des rouleaux de parchemin qu'ils s'échangeaient pour que Sirius puisse épancher sa peine et sa peur d'être rejeté en permanence. Il savait que sa mère écrivait bien plus à Sirius qu'à lui-même depuis cet été, quand elle l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts chez eux. Sa mère n'était pas insensible, elle était simplement d'une pudeur telle, qu'elle devenait impassible dès que quelqu'un était susceptible de la voir faire preuve de faiblesse.

_La question se pose puisque son séjour en Afrique pour des recherches en DCFM en a surpris plus d'un ! Non à cause de ce voyage, qui en soi, est tout à fait compréhensible (un lieu de travail au soleil, que demander de plus ?). Mais ce qui est surprenant c'est son départ seule, sans son mari, pour une durée de plusieurs mois ! Qu'il la laisse partir, soit, mais qu'il ne l'accompagne pas aussi loin alors qu'on ne les voyait plus ensemble en public avait de quoi susciter des questions !_

En juin… Evidemment qu'on ne les voyait plus ensemble puisque sa mère était en Egypte ! Et auparavant ? Entre les grandes vacances et celle de Noël… Qu'en savait-il ! Il n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel pendant les vacances de Noël, avant que sa mère ne parte pour l'Egypte. Peut-être que son père… Mais non, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça ! Pas dans l'étant où il était !

_Mr Potter aurait-il une nouvelle _amie ?

N'importe quoi.

_Mrs Potter aurait-elle rejoint un amant secret ?_

Thabit ? Avec qui elle semblait drôlement proche sur la photo de la page suivante ? _Rejoint un amant secret_… Ramsès ? Donkor ? Mais non, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elle n'avait pas revu ses amis égyptiens depuis des années lors de son voyage !

_Rappelons qu'ils ont mis près de quinze à avoir leur fils unique… Est-ce plus un problème relationnel qu'une raison biologique ?_

A cause d'un sortilège de Magie Noire oui ! Juin 1944, nom de nom ! Les journalistes ne pouvaient pas se renseigner un minimum !

_Leur mariage en avait surpris plus d'un dans la communauté sorcière à l'époque._

Ah.

_Sans baser notre propos sur les préjugés, chacun sait que certaines familles n'apprécient pas assez les moldus pour en avoir dans leur arbre généalogique._

Parce que son père était un Potter et sa mère une Black ? Là, ça se comprenait un peu mieux.

_Ces soupçons ont été réveillés il y a quelques semaines par un incident survenu dans le port sorcier d'Alexandrie. Notre reporter permanant au Maghreb, Henry Zotto, nous a confié cette photo très intéressante._

Stupide photo.

_Mr Potter semble quant à lui, bien occupé ces temps-ci… Entre son poste au Magenmagot, qu'il n'a pas pu fréquenter régulièrement depuis l'année dernière à cause de problèmes de santé que Sainte-Mangouste n'avait pas voulu détailler, il est régulièrement forcé de rester alité. Alité, oui. Et son épouse ne s'en est pas souciée lorsqu'elle est partie à la conquête de l'Egypte dès les vacances de Noël ! Insensible ?_

_Ou résignée ? En effet, l'occupation ces temps-ci de Mr Potter semble se porter sur une boisson très prisée : le Whiskey Pur Feu._

James sentit grincer ses dents à force de les serrer. Ces foutous journalistes ne savaient pas ce que son père avait enduré ! Ils lançaient les informations comme ça, comme Gamora Parkinson et ses piques ridicules. _Problème conjugaux_… _Dorea Potter, délaissée par son mari, semble elle aussi délaisser ses recherches_… Le pire : cette phrase qu'il avait lue tout à l'heure dans une interview pour _Sorcière Hebdo_. _Des tensions dans sa famille… Mais non, pas son fils, qui bien sûr, est un insupportable petit garnement prétentieux, mais son époux. C'est un rustre personnage qui, si on m'apprenait qu'il était violent avec elle, je n'en douterais pas une seconde._ Franchement, quelle personne saine d'esprit accuserait son père de faire preuve de violence envers sa mère alors qu'il savait à peine exécuter un Stupéfix correctement alors qu'elle avait gagné plusieurs concours de Duels ? C'était grotesque !

Mais le fait est que son père s'était vraiment mis à boire à cause de ses… problèmes de santé, et qu'un matin, James avait remarqué un cocard sur le visage de sa mère. _Un entraînement qui a mal tourné ! _avait-elle dit. Mais il n'était pas sourd, il les avait entendus se disputer tout le mois d'août il y a deux ans. Et c'était sûrement pour cela que cette phrase mesquine de Parkinson l'avait tant perturbé.

James secoua la tête et reprit la lecture de l'article.

_…__le Whiskey Pur Feu. Il en boit au Magenmagot (lorsqu'il s'y rend), chez des amis qui ont voulu rester anonyme, et dans des bars. Nous reconnaissons sans mal la tignasse ébouriffée à la Potter sur cette photo._

Ouai, c'était bien une tignasse Potter.

_Savez-vous où cette photo a été prise ? Dans un bar propice à la débauche, dans une ruelle mal famée, où les substances illicites, les filtres de paix et prunes dirigeables s'achètent plus facilement qu'un morceau de pain en boulangerie : _La Cave du Détraqueur_. Voyez-vous la jeune femme ? Une bonne amie de Mr Potter, à n'en pas douter !_

James sentit sa gorge se serrer et gonfler si fort qu'il ne parvint même pas à pleurer. C'était…

_Alors, insensible ? Intouchable ? Ou plutôt impassible ? Sûrement un peu des trois, pour la belle et brillante Dorea Potter._

C'était la même femme avec son père. La brune, la voyante du _Chemin de Traverse_. Esméralda García. Mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son père avait peut-être un sosie ?

Il tendit la main sur la pile de Sorcière Hebdo et tira le premier magazine. Regarda le sommaire. Rien sur ses parents. Son souffla se relâcha avant de se bloquer à la lecture du sommaire du deuxième numéro de janvier 1943. Page six. _Charlus Potter, séparé de sa bien-aimée ? _Il tourna les pages si vite qu'il les entendit se déchirer.

**_Charlus Potter, séparé de sa bien-aimée ?_**

_Jolies demoiselles, notre vedette Attrapeur de la saison précédente de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch a besoin d'être consolé. Selon une source proche mais qui souhaite rester anonyme, la jeune femme qui avait volé le cœur de notre Attrapeur anglais vient de le lui rendre. Pas d'affolement, ce n'est pas un problème de fidélité, on parle d'un Gryffondor dans l'âme, mes amies. En effet, la jeune femme aurait décidé qu'elle avait assez de notre jeune sorcier, et a plié bagage pour la Colombie. Choix étonnant, n'est-ce pas ! Originaire d'Amérique du Sud, elle fréquentait notre Attrapeur depuis plusieurs mois. Elle venait même voir ses matchs aux côtés de la famille Potter !_

Quoi ?

_Non ce n'était pas sa fiancée, mais c'était tout comme ! Du moins, dans l'esprit du tourtereau. La rumeur veut qu'elle en ait eu assez d'attendre sa demande. Mais nous savons tous qu'il y a forcément une autre raison ! Aurait-elle trouvé une autre chaussure à son pied ? Cette voyante a peut-être vu dans sa boule de cristal…_

Voyante ?

_… __cristal qu'elle ne deviendrait pas Mrs Esméralda Potter de si tôt ! _

« Quoi ? souffla-t-il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. »

_Affaire à suivre, mes amies ! _

Son père… Cette femme… Pourrait-il… Son père pourrait-il mener une double vie depuis toujours ? Aurait-il pu avoir épousé sa mère tout en gardant cette femme avec lui ? Mais non, l'article disait qu'ils étaient séparés ! Il n'était plus avec elle lorsqu'il avait épousé sa mère !

Mais cette photo à _la Cave du Détraqueur_…

Il lut d'autres des articles de ce genre sur son père. Il eut l'impression de ne lire que ça. Charlus Potter malheureux à cause de sa rupture, un rapprochement avec une joueuse, mais cette rupture trop proche encore pour aller plus loin et patati et patata.

Puis il tomba sur ça. L'article de trop. Une interview d'un certain Mike Orlando, coéquipier de son père dans l'équipe de Flaquemare. La deuxième semaine d'Octobre 1943. Après les fiançailles de ses parents.

_« […] Et que dites-vous de cette nouvelle ? lui demamdé-je en lui tendant l'article annonçant les fiançailles de Charlus Potter et Dorea Black._

_-Ah, fait-il en laissant un blanc de plusieurs secondes pour choisir les mots pour évoquer ce sujet épineux. Nous avons tous été surpris dans l'équipe. J'veux dire… On parle par vraiment de nos histoires de famille. Ça nous intéresse pas vraiment. Mais faut avouer qu'on pouvait pas manquer l'annonce. Les Black en font toujours des tonnes pour être sûrs que tout le monde connaît leur vie. Et… Ben les Black quoi. Avec un Potter ? Alors qu'on avait jamais vu Charlus avec elle avant ? Qu'il ne nous en avait jamais parlé ? On s'est tous dit que c'était un coup des Black pour caser leur fille. Mais il s'est étonné de notre étonnement. Qu'il allait avoir vingt-cinq ans, qu'il pouvait bien se marier._

_-Drôle de raisonnement, commenté-je pour l'inciter à continuer._

_-Ouai, on lui a fait bouffer un bézoard mais rien. Il a dû avoir un coup de foudre. »_

_Nous cherchons de notre côté, puisque Mike Orlando ne veut pas nous en dire plus. Une âme anonyme nous assure que Mr Priscus Potter, quant à lui, se réjouit de ce mariage qui va contribuer à perpétuer la lignée des Potter. A-t-il arrangé ce mariage ? Forcé ce mariage ? Avec Grindelwald qui prend de plus en plus de puissance en Europe, de nombreuses familles au Sang-Pur cherchent à marier leurs enfants afin d'assurer leurs arrières. Or, personne n'est sans savoir que Mr Cygnus Black, père de Miss Dorea Black, se rend régulièrement en Europe de l'Est…Affaire à suivre !_

Il crut qu'il allait vomir. Le père de sa propre mère avait été partisan de Grindelwald ? Pire, il avait été un membre actif de sa secte ? Son père avait épousé sa mère sous les conseils de son grand-père pour se faire des alliés de ce côté ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il claqua le magazine. Il n'aurait jamais dû lire ces torchons. Il allait devenir fou ! Ce n'était pas possible, ses parents… Non, sa mère ne pouvait pas faire de la magie noire ! Elle n'était pas comme les autre Black ! Elle était comme Sirius ! Elle ne…

« James ! retentit la voix de Lily. »

Il tourna la tête pour retrouver le doux vert de ses yeux. Instantanément, il put respirer à nouveau.

« James, ça fait des jours que tu cherches je-ne-sais-quoi dans ces magazines, arrête ça, le supplia-t-elle. »

Des jours ? Mais… Il avait perdu conscience du temps. Dès qu'il avait eu une seconde à lui, il avait cherché que penser de ses parents.

« Quand a-t-on a rendu notre devoir ? bafouilla-t-il simplement en la laissant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Il y a huit jours, fit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-On est le…

-Le trente, fit-elle sans le lâcher.

-Oh. »

Il voulut lui sourire, mais il avait oublié comment le faire durant ces huit jours. Elle essaya de l'aider en frottant la ride qu'il s'était fait au front.

« Bon anniversaire alors, souffla-t-il comme un réflexe. »

Elle eut un maigre sourire.

« Du coup j'ai pas de cadeau, avoua-t-il d'un air coupable.

-Je te pardonne à une condition, souffla-t-elle aussitôt et il sut qu'elle l'avait sauvé de ce gouffre de douleur et d'incompréhension qu'avaient provoqué ses parents sans le savoir.

-Laquelle ? s'inquiéta-t-il néanmoins parce que Lily pouvait avoir une sacré imagination lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

-Tu trouves à boire pour la fête que Théa m'organise ce soir dans la tour de Gryffondor, souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. »

Il appuya sa tête dessus, enfin serein.

« Tout ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Il manqua son trouble. Tant mieux, sinon il en aurait eu le cœur à nouveau brisé.

.

.

Lily ne fit aucune remarque à cette démonstration de tendresse. Ils avaient tous eu peur de le perdre cette semaine. Elle avait déjà osé aller parler à la mère de Potter de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait, mais elle n'avait pas su s'y prendre et elle s'était fait rembarrer. Elle comptait se charger de lui s'il ne décrochait toujours pas un mot mais Sirius s'en était chargé avant, en vain. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius Black pleurer, mais là, elle avait cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de sangloter dans ses bras en la suppliant d'essayer quelque chose. Elle avait presque donné à manger à James alors qu'il lisait des magazines sans s'arrêter, magazines qu'_elle_ lui avait donnés. Sa culpabilité avait été telle qu'elle avait failli dire à Sirius que James cherchait quelque chose sur ses parents. Elle avait manqué de cran sur ce coup. Alors elle était allée voir James à la bibliothèque, dont il ne sortait plus, et l'avait vu devenir si pâle qu'elle l'avait secoué comme un prunier en l'appelant par son prénom. Miracle, il semblait être revenu à lui.

Il était trop extrême. Comme elle, finalement. Mais l'éprouver de la sorte lui avait retourné l'estomac. Ils sur-réagissaient en permanence. Sa mère, Daisy Evans, disait qu'elle avait trop de cœur. Mais Lily était convaincue que vivre tout intensément était nécessaire pour bien vivre. Même si ça faisait mal, parfois.

« Tu viens manger ? dit-elle finalement en tirant sur sa main.

-Il est déjà l'heure du repas ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Il est dix-neuf heures, James, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il enlaçait leurs doigts. »

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il n'en semblait pas conscient. Il se contentait de la fixer en essayant de sourire.

« Merci, fit-il simplement.

-Merci à toi, murmura-t-elle comme il se retournait. »

Elle regarda les magazines étalés en vrac sur la table. Il fallait peut-être les ranger ? Elle avisa Mrs Pince à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque et pressa le pas, tirant Potter derrière elle.

« Dépêche-toi, souffla-t-elle en se mettant à courir dans le couloir. »

Il ne fallait plus qu'il vît ces magazines.

.

James lâcha la main de Lily en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être pris la tête avec Sirius, et il fallait résoudre ceci avant cela.

« Patmol ! cria-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était. Miss Evans ici présente, fit-il d'emblée en pointant à côté de lui où la jeune femme s'était assise, nous a confié une mission de vadrouillage. Toi et moi, après manger, ça te va ? ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. »

Il fit semblant d'ignorer le dialogue silencieux entre ses amis. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui pose des questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé cette semaine.

.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard, _

_Dans la Tour de Gryffondor, _

.

« Tu devrais lui dire oui, annonça Théa en se préparant à coiffer Lily.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Lily.

-Tu devrais dire oui à James au lieu de lui donner de faux espoirs. Donnes-en lui enfin de vrais, insista-t-elle. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours soutenu quand tu disais qu'il était trop arrogant pour que tu daignes t'intéresser à lui. Mais… Ecoute, peut-être qu'il est orgueilleux. Mais nous le sommes tous un peu à Gryffondor, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est du moins ce que ma mère répète sans arrêt. Et si un jour il mûrit, ce sera grâce à toi. Je n'ai pas dit pour toi, il ne changera pas pour toi. Il faut que tu l'acceptes tel qu'il est, et a été. Mais en étant avec toi, il comprendra ce qu'est la simplicité. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous devenue si sage, Miss Theodora Feuaupoudre ? s'étonna-t-elle avec amusement.

-Lily, je suis sérieuse, fit-elle sans rire du tout. Il a le béguin pour toi depuis… Je dirais le début de la cinquième année. Sirius pense que ça daterait des vacances, celle où tu es allée chez Marlene.

-Sirius ? s'étonna Lily en se sentant rougir. »

Elle lui plaisait depuis si longtemps ? Un an et demi ?

« Oh tu sais, on parle bien tous les deux, avec Sirius, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, un peu lasse. Mais il me voit plus comme une cousine casse-pied qu'autre chose. Je ne suis pas comme Marlene à m'entêter sur un amoureux secret. Je laisse venir. Mon plan séduction III pour cette sixième année a échoué. J'en essaierai un autre en septembre. J'en ai assez pour le moment, conclut-elle en secouant la tête. Mais toi, tu as James à tes pieds, et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu l'aimes bien, toi aussi. »

Lily répondit au sourire triste de Théa dans le miroir de leur chambre.

« Peut-être mais… C'est compliqué, avoua Lily à demi-mot.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, dit-elle aussitôt.

-Tu n'as pas vu comment il s'est comporté avec moi l'autre jour, rétorqua Lily avec amertume.

-Non, mais Abigail m'en a touché deux mots, fit-elle avec un petit rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il… Il m'a pincé les fesses ! s'outra-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait à l'anniversaire de Sirius, répliqua Théa en riant doucement.

-Mais je n'étais pas consentante cette fois-ci !

-Bon, admettons que ce n'était pas très malin, répondit Théa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et tous ses sous-entendus…

-C'est sa façon de te montrer qu'il t'aime, fit Théa en haussant les épaules.

-Eh bien non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Le faire comme ça, en plein milieu des couloirs, le crier à travers la Grande Salle : je me sens prise pour une potiche à chaque fois.

-D'accord, il est un peu maladroit dans la formulation. Mais le fond est là.

-C'est le problème, s'exaspéra Lily. »

Elle se retourna vers Théa pour pouvoir la fixer dans les yeux sans l'intermédiaire du miroir.

« La forme qu'il donne à ses… ses déclarations, me fait douter du fond.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Théa.

-Et puis la question n'est pas là, je sais que je lui fais de l'effet. Mais après, est-ce de l'amour ? On ne pourrait le savoir que si nous sortions ensemble, fit Lily en levant les yeux au plafond pour fuir à présent ceux de Théa. Et je ne sortirai pas avec lui : son arrogance m'insupporte, conclut Lily.

-On tourne en rond, Lily, lui rappela Theodora en croisant les bras.

-Peut-être. »

Elle se retourna vers le miroir pour que Théa finisse de la coiffer.

« Ce que tu peux être têtue, soupira Theodora en lui commençant un chignon compliqué. Ne bouge pas ! Tu es têtue, comme moi, je sais, mais j'ai plus de patience que toi.

-Tu plaisantes ? éructa presque Lily.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas été assez précise. J'ai plus de patience que toi _pour l'amour_. Tu veux tout et tout de suite, tu veux que tout brûle. En fait, tu veux du coup de foudre. Mais une fois que le coup de foudre est passé, que fais-tu ? Tu fuis. Tu ne veux pas donner corps à ton coup de foudre. Tu ne veux pas passer à l'étape _aimer_. James te plaît, c'est indéniable. Plus que John. John, c'était ton copain-pansement après Samy. Et ne le nie pas. Donc, je disais que James te plaisait. Mais tu as peur de t'engager. Pour divers raisons qui te regardent. Tu dis qu'il est arrogant ? La belle affaire. Dorcas est encore plus arrogante que lui et pourtant c'est ton amie.

-Elle ne l'est plus autant, soupira Lily, toujours prête à défendre ses amies.

-Et James ne l'est plus autant non plus, lui rappela Théa. »

Lily se regarda froncer les sourcils. C'est juste que… Ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Elle était toujours prête à passer à l'étape _aimer_. Mais… Mais elle avait eu deux déceptions de trop : Severus et Samy. A chaque fois elle était passée de l'étape coup de foudre (que ce soit en amitié ou en amour) à l'étape aimer trop rapidement. Et à chaque fois, elle s'était fait avoir. Et ces deux trahisons dataient de moins de six mois. C'était encore trop frais pour qu'elle puisse accorder son cœur à Potter aussi rapidement.

Ouai mais Théa lui disait qu'elle, Lily, plaisait à James depuis un an et demi…

« On verra, fit-elle à Théa en la regardant mettre une dernière épingle dans son chignon.

-Ne tarde pas trop à lui briser le cœur.

-Je ne vais pas lui briser le cœur ! s'outra trop rapidement Lily. »

Le petit sourire victorieux de Theodora était la chose la plus agaçante pour Lily.

Elle se leva en ronchonnant, à nouveau indécise quant à la démarche à adopter. Fais chier.

Théa lui tendit la petite robe moldue qu'elle avait achetée avec Pétunia pendant les vacances d'été. Le tissu était un peu trop fin pour l'hiver, mais comme tous les Gryffondors de leur année et sûrement quelques uns des autres années seraient dans la Salle Commune où un bon feu crépitait dans la cheminée, elle ne pensait pas avoir froid. Et puis, c'était sa robe la plus récente.

Elle la passa par le haut, savourant le contact frais du tissu léger sur sa peau. Les fines bretelles tombèrent parfaitement sur ses épaules.

« J'admire les Moldues et leur robes courtes, souffla Theodora en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

-Elle m'arrive au genou, s'amusa Lily.

-C'est au dessus du mi-mollet ! lui rappela Théa avec envie. Si seulement nous faisions la même taille, je pourrais t'en emprunter une, juste pour voir.

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi aux prochaines vacances, proposa Lily. Nous irions au centre commercial en essayer.

-Tu crois ?

-Lily ! Lily Lily Lily ! s'exclama Dorcas en entrant dans leur dortoir. Tes minis jupes vont rendre fou ce pauvre James! se désespéra-t-elle faussement.

-Ce n'est qu'une robe qui m'arrive au genou, s'amusa à nouveau Lily en se sentant malgré tout rougir à la mention de James.

-Au dessus du genou ! précisa Hortense en entrant à la suite de Dorcas. Qu'est-ce que j'aime les Moldus ! Regardez-moi cette robe ! Comment veux-tu qu'un garçon te résiste avec ça ! soupira-t-elle en même temps que Dorcas.

-Vous êtes terribles, s'amusa Lily. Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi aux prochaines vacances, nous irons vous en trouver.

-Vraiment ? s'extasia Hortense, ravie d'aller dans le monde moldu.

-Je demande à mes parents demain, leur assura Lily. Tu viendrais aussi Phila ? Et toi Marly ? demanda-t-elle à ses deux amies qui venaient d'entrer dans la chambre. »

Philomena se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi pas, accepta Marlene.

-Trop bien ! On va… commença Hortense.

-… aller chez les moldus ! complétèrent les filles avec des voix haut-perchées. »

Les joues d'Hortense prirent une délicieuse teinte rouge framboise alors qu'elle riait.

« Les filles, leur dit-elle soudain avec le plus grand des sérieux. J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Le calme se fit immédiatement dans le dortoir. Lily fixa Hortense avec inquiétude. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie de prendre un ton si dramatique.

« C'est ton crapaud ? demanda immédiatement Philomena.

-Plus grave, soupira Hortense en se laissant tomber sur le lit derrière elle.

-Tu as oublié de rendre le devoir de Défense ? lui demanda Marlene.

-Si ce n'était que cela, répondit Hortense de la même manière.

-Celui d'étude des Moldus ? s'inquiéta Lily car en plus elle avait passé trois heures à répondre aux questions de son amie.

-Non, c'est plus embêtant encore pour mon avenir. »

Lily jeta un regard plein de questions à Dorcas. Mais celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Tu es enceinte ? demanda Dorcas.

-Quoi ? s'écria Hortense. Mais non !

-Hortense… reprit Lily en fusillant Dorcas du regard.

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse du seul Weasley qui n'est pas amoureux des Moldus, grimaça-t-elle sous le regarda perplexe puis hilare de ses amies. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je pensais… Quand je l'ai invité à Pré-au-Lard, je pensais pouvoir en parler avec lui, mais il s'en fiche ! Et en plus, je suis quand même tombée amoureuse de cet imbécile ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas invité l'autre jumeau, soupira-t-elle avec tant de désespoir que les rires de ses amies redoublèrent.

-Mais Hortense, Lily a des parents Moldus, tu n'as pas besoin d'un Weasley pour… commença Dorcas, mais elle riait tant qu'elle ne put finir sa phrase. »

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Maureen Monteleson, coiffée de son éternel casque radio, des lunettes à verres roses sur le nez. Elle regarda les filles de sixième année en fronçant les sourcils puis secoua sa petite tête aux mèches de cheveux irrégulières et leur sourit.

« Black et Potter sont revenus avec un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'ils veulent que tu ouvres tout de suite, Evans, fit-elle avec son sourire provocateur. Soit dit en passant, Potter voulait des valses pour la musique : je l'ai envoyé paître, précisa-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire en coin. C'est pas son anniversaire au type, il se prend pour qui ? ajouta-t-elle.

-Pour le petit arrogant qu'il est ! lança Lily en tirant la langue à Théa qui leva les yeux au plafond. Faut que j'aille le remercier pour la Bièreaubeurre ! précisa-t-elle en s'enfuyant de la chambre. »

Elle entendit Dorcas et Théa soupirer le prénom de Potter avec une voix haut-perchée, comme si c'était elle qui le disait. Elle ne manqua pas de leur tirer la langue à nouveau avant de dévalant les escaliers.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, comme les joyeux lurons qu'ils étaient, à tourner autour de l'énorme paquet de papier kraft qu'ils avaient, elle ne savait comment, réussi à apporter jusqu'ici. Rosemerta devait être dans le coup.

« Evans ! Viens auprès du sauveur de ta soirée ! lui cria-t-il en la voyant arriver. »

Il avait ouvert les bras pour qu'elle vienne se jeter dedans.

Et bizarrement c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Sous le silence intrigué de tous leurs camarades.

Tant pis. C'était son anniversaire.

« Un baiser ? demanda-t-il avec une voix grave de séducteur.

-C'est mon anniversaire, pas le tien, Potter, le rembarra-t-elle tout de même.

-Et moi ? s'offusqua enfin Sirius en ouvrant à son tour ses bras.

-Tu veux un baiser, Black ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Evans, combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? Pas devant James ! soupira-t-il avec emphase. »

Lily se précipita quand même sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce grand dadais n'avait pas dû s'y attendre puisqu'ils s'étalèrent par terre sous les rires de leurs camarades de Gryffondor.

« T'es une mauviette, Black, le railla Lily en se redressant alors que Sirius gémissait de douleur.

-Et toi une vraie furie ! Protège-moi, James ! fit-il en rampant jusqu'à son meilleur ami pour se cacher derrière ses jambes. »

Voir Sirius Black perdre de sa superbe, même s'il le faisait exprès, ne pouvait pas faire plus plaisir à Lily. Elle s'approcha de son paquet après avoir fait un sourire sincère à Potter, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Elle savait très bien qu'ils avaient emballé les Bièreaubeurres qu'elle lui avait demandées dans ce papier Kraft, mais un petit quelque chose la rendait toute fébrile lorsqu'elle se mit à arracher le papier sous les rires de ses amis.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que de la Bièreaubeurre. Quelques bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu surmontaient la pile, comme si elles avaient mis au tapis la bière sorcière. Elle ne se révolta pas lorsque ses camarades sautèrent sur la pile pour s'emparer des bouteilles. Mais elle emporta tout de même le Whiskey Pur Feu pour elle. Elle chercha James du regard. Il était occupé à la regarder à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce pli soucieux au niveau du front qu'il avait depuis une semaine contrastant avec le sourire qu'il avait. Elle lui aurait bien demandé ce qui l'avait perturbé à ce point. Mais elle craignait de se faire rembarrer, car, si même Sirius n'avait pu obtenir des explications, elle doutait de pouvoir lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« Ce sont de vrais vautours, commenta-t-il en la voyant arriver. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup, fit-il en sortant deux bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre qu'il avait caché derrière son dos. »

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils du coin de la pièce pour siroter leur bière à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Lily l'avait suivi parce qu'elle avait envie de lui parler, mais à présent, elle doutait que ce fût une bonne idée.

« Merci pour le cadeau, souffla-t-elle en guise d'introduction.

-Toujours prêt à te rendre service, fit-il en portant le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres. »

Elle ne cessa cependant pas de le fixer. Comment pouvait-elle essayer de lui parler sans qu'il ne se braque ? Pour s'occuper les mains et calmer son stress, elle tira une cigarette et son briquet de sa poche. Elle l'alluma rapidement en ignorant la grimace de James. Quelle petite nature !

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle en lâchant la fumée à côté d'elle, où James ne pouvait pas la recevoir.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il plutôt.

-La semaine dernière…

-Je ne m'en souviens plus, la coupa-t-il. »

Il ne souriait plus. Et Lily n'était pas assez stupide pour vouloir lui arracher le morceau aussi rapidement.

« Les garçons étaient morts d'inquiétude, fit-elle à la place.

-Et toi ? fit-il. »

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de voir ses yeux pétiller.

« Moi aussi j'étais inquiète. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai donné les _Sorcière Hebdo_, rappela-t-elle en murmurant. »

Elle avait compté sur la musique pour ne pas qu'il l'entende, mais il semblait avoir un radar à Lily Evans.

« L'idée n'était pas mauvaise mais… comment dire, j'ai surtout trouvé des ragots extravagants dans leurs articles. »

Lily s'étonna de le voir rire si vite après l'espèce de mini crise qu'il avait endurée et qu'il leur avait fait endurer.

« Sirius vient te réclamer un discours même si Theodora essaie de l'en empêcher, lui chuchota James sans cacher son amusement. »

Lily se jeta entre le fauteuil et le mur, histoire de leur échapper. Elle s'éloigna avec précaution de sa cachette à quatre pattes. Manque de chance, James la trahit dans vergogne.

« EVANS ! EVANS ! EVANS ! se mit à scander Sirius, vite suivi par ses soi-disant amis. »

Elle se redressa avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient tous vu fuir comme une gosse de trois ans.

« UN DISCOURS ! UN DISCOURS ! hurla Dorcas vite soutenue par Sirius puis les autres. »

Les discours ? Ce n'était pas son truc. Elle croisa les bras devant elle, décidée à ne pas céder. La lueur diabolique qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Sirius la fit ouvrir la bouche. Mais ce fut trop tard.

« Ouvre-nous cette fête avec ton cavalier, railla-t-il en croisant à son tour ses bras devant lui. »

Elle le fusilla littéralement du regard. Dommage qu'elle n'ait eu que des balles à blanc.

« Je n'ai pas de cavalier, grinça-t-elle à la place, sentant déjà l'entourloupe venir.

-James se fera un plaisir de tenir ce rôle, hein Jamesie, s'amusait-il visiblement en faisant signe à son insupportable ami de se rapprocher. »

Lily continua de considérer Sirius avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait, sans résultat. James en profita pour s'avancer, dans sa tenue moldue. Lily se rappela du moment où les garçons avaient commencé à se vêtir de pantalons et de chemise, à la moitié de leur cinquième année, comme ça, de temps en temps. Ça l'avait étonnée, parce qu'ils venaient tous les deux de familles sorcières. Puis Remus lui avait dit que Sirius avait appris ça en étude des moldus, que ça lui avait plu, et que ça permettrait sûrement de mettre ses parents en rogne. Dans tous les cas, Lily adorait. C'était moins sorcier, mais tellement plus seyant.

Il prit même le temps de desserrer sa cravate et de remonter ses manches, faisant des clins d'œil aux filles de l'assistance qui pouffèrent comme les gourdes qu'elles étaient. Zut, même Dorcas s'en donnait à cœur joie. Traîtresse.

« Lily Evans, m'accorderiez-vous l'honneur de vous aider à ouvrir cette fête comme il se doit ? demanda-t-il en attrapant sa main pour y déposer un baiser fiévreux. »

Lily plissa les yeux, incapable de savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou trépignait de joie.

« C'est mon anniversaire, mes dix-sept ans, répliqua-t-elle à la place. Je choisis avec qui j'ouvre cette stupide fête, marmonna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sauveur ou d'un preux chevalier, ni même… »

Il ne tient pas compte de sa remarque, si ce n'est pour en rire lorsqu'il plaça correctement sa main dans la sienne et lui brûla la taille en laissant ses doigts reposer sur sa hanche.

« Je peux conduire où tu désires le faire ? lui chuchota-t-il à la place, un sourire ravageur collé aux lèvres.

-Vas-y, marmonna-t-elle s'insultant mentalement d'être satisfaite de son audace. »

Il l'entraîna contre lui dans quelques pas simples. Une valse sorcière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maureen Monteleson, fermement tenue par un Remus hilare pendant que Peter surveillait le vinyle qui tournait.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire : James dansait bien. Même très bien. Lorsqu'il la prenait par la taille pour la faire décoller du sol, comme seuls les sorciers le faisaient, elle se sentait comme une petite chenille devenant papillon. Elle se sentait…

« Resplendissante, tu es resplendissante ce soir, lui souffla James en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. »

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer sans toutefois pouvoir résister à l'envie de regarder ses yeux chocolat. Elle crut défaillir. Ouai, Lily Evans crut défaillir, comme une pauvre petite empotée lorsqu'elle reçut tout l'amour et l'adoration que James lui envoyait. C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pourrait pas lui briser le cœur, Théa avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plu…

« Ton cavalier te satisfait-il ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle devait garder la tête levée pour arriver à river ses yeux aux siens. Et avec cette phrase en plus, elle se sentit à nouveau comme une petite chose insignifiante face à lui. Elle l'aurait planté là si Maureen n'avait pas réussi à reprendre possession de ses platines pour envoyer _Brûler d'amour_ des _Dancing Dragons_. A la place, elle le laissa l'entraîner dans une série de bons rocks sorciers.

« Regarde, Remus emballe, lui souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment en la faisant tourner. »

Elle eut juste le temps d'entre-apercevoir Remus et Marlene en plein échange de salive avant que James ne la fasse s'envoler. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille, manquant de les faire tomber, et attrapa son visage entre ses doigts.

Il la faisait dérailler, à force de la faire tourner comme ça. Toute petite qu'elle était, il réussit sans mal à la tenir contre lui pour l'embrasser au milieu de la piste. Elle sentit un dossier de canapé sous ses fesses avant d'oublier toutes ses résolutions.

.

Ça avait été comme cela à chaque fois avec Lily. Elle lui semblait inaccessible jusqu'à ce que, sans raison, elle eût tourné la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux verts se remplissant de ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes appelant un baiser.

Et son pauvre petit cœur savait qu'à ce moment précis, il aurait pu lui demander l'univers, elle le lui aurait donné.

.

.

.

_Le lendemain, _

_Avec une bonne gueule de bois en prime, _

.

« Merde, jura Lily dans un souffla en se réveillant. »

Elle n'avait pas mal au crâne à cause de l'alcool, encore heureux. Mais à cause de tout ce que cette soirée allait engendrer d'emmerdes. Bon, avoir dix-sept ans, être majeur n'était pas en soi quelque chose d'extraordinaire : tout le monde passait par là.

Mais bordel comment avait-elle pu à nouveau flancher face aux petits yeux pleins d'espoir de Potter ?

Mais voir Marlene et Remus aussi proche lui avait fait comme une décharge électrique. L'obstacle _Marlene_ disparaissait, elle n'en avait plus vu.

Mais son arrogance était toujours là ! Quelles conneries il avait pu lui sortir hier soir ! Elle en serra les poings de rage !

_J'adore ta définition de l'amitié Evans mais j'espère que vous ne jouez pas aux orgies dans votre dortoir… Invite-moi sinon, tant de filles pour un seul homme, c'est ce que j'appelle le paradis… _

Mais ce n'était pas le pire !

_On devrait se fixer un rendez-vous hebdomadaire, histoire de ne pas perdre la main, ou la langue devrais-je dire… _

Et quand, exaspérée, elle avait voulu remonter dans son dortoir, il avait mis les bouchées doubles ! Il la tenait contre lui, la bloquant de toute sa putain de sa musculature contre le mur, commençant à passer sa main sous sa jupe, il l'avait achevé par sa connerie.

_Viens faire un tour dans mon dortoir. Apprends-moi les attraits de l'amour, je sais que tu les connais déjà, espèce d'allumeuse… _

S'il la prenait pour une allumeuse, qu'il ne vienne pas se frotter à elle ! Peut-être qu'il avait un coup dans le nez, mais ça n'excusait pas tout. Elle aurait pu rire de tout le reste, mais la traiter d'allumeuse, dans sa bouche, c'était comme la traiter de traînée. Et pire, s'il avait vraiment un coup dans le nez, il y avait des chances qu'il pensât vraiment cela.

« MERDE ! » cria-t-elle cette fois en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être... Rah elle ne trouvait même plus d'adjectif apte à qualifier sa connerie. Ne s'épuisait-il pas lui-même à force ?

Et dire qu'on était lundi en plus ! Sa mère allait leur rendre leurs devoirs sur les impardonnables aujourd'hui, et avec la chance qu'elle avait avec les Potter, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle récolte un nouveau P.

Mais foi de Lily Evans, elle ne se laisserait plus faire.

Ni par la mère, ni par le fils. Quelqu'un se devait de remettre les Potter à leur place.

.

« Ne me cause pas, Potter, lança-t-elle d'emblée en le voyant s'approcher d'elle d'un pas assuré et conquérant. »

Tous ses camarades de sixième année qui patientaient devant la salle de Défense se tournèrent vers eux. Elle qui avait voulu être discrète, c'était manqué.

« Ne sois pas farouche, Evans. Je viens seulement réclamer mon baiser quotidien, fit-il en prenant l'assemblée à témoin. »

Lily vit Sirius et Peter rire derrière lui. Benjy, Renald et Barthénoïda de Serdaigle riaient aussi. Même Sturgis ne se retenait pas. Seule Marlene le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Néanmoins elle n'intervint pas. Remus soupira d'agacement.

« Ne la cherche pas, Potter, fit tout de même Theodora à côté d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Theodora, reprit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je ne te toucherai pas, j'aurais trop peur que tu m'accuses de porter atteinte à la pudeur. _Ne me touchez pas ! _fit-il avec une voix suraigüe comme s'il l'imitait avant de rire bruyamment. »

Lily vit les joues de Théa rougir de honte. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment pouvait-il passer d'agréable à aussi insupportable en moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

« Ne t'en prend pas à elle, Potter, siffla-t-elle en plongeant la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. »

Comme par hasard, elle ne l'y trouva pas. Après un moment de panique, elle se souvint l'avoir lancée dans son sac ce matin en même temps que ses parchemins et sa plume. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ceci arrive aujourd'hui ?

Exaspérée par sa propre étourderie, elle ferma son poing et le verrouilla avec son pouce. Qu'il ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, ou elle ne répondrait plus d'elle.

Il fit un signe du menton à Sirius qui réagit aussitôt avec un sourire amusé. Elle le regarda venir à elle, perplexe, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner, il était passé derrière elle et maintenait ses mains et ses bras dans son dos. Il l'immobilisait. Il l'empêchait de bouger ! Elle vit le sourire arrogant de Potter s'élargir un peu plus, sans doute ravi qu'elle soit à sa merci. Ulcérée, elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle à pas de loup en criant.

« Mais lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle en se débattant. Espèce de Veracrasse ! Lâche-moi ! Trou du cul ! Espèce de sous-fifre ! Salopard ! Mais…

-Evans, soupira James en lui jetant un sort. »

Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle se sentit chauffer en comprenant qu'il l'avait soumise à un sortilège de mutisme. Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Très bien. Il allait mordre la poussière cet imbécile.

« Evans, une si jolie bouche pour des mots si grossiers, soupira-t-il, faussement accablé. Laisse-moi purifier ces lèvres par un chaste baiser, proposa-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. »

Elle était hors d'elle à présent. D'où se permettait-il une telle familiarité ? Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Elle cessa de s'agiter pour attendre le moment propice à un retournement de situation.

« Espèce de petite brute arrogante, cracha-t-elle silencieusement en voyant ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes. »

Le pire, c'était sans doute ce sourire plein d'assurance qu'il arborait depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de le lui faire ravaler !

« Chut, souffla-t-il simplement en saisissant sa mâchoire entre ses doigts. »

Il n'allait pas réellement le faire ? C'était juste pour la faire chier, hein ?

Elle recommença tout de même à se débattre, une furieuse envie de crier lui était même exclue à cause du sortilège. Elle n'entendait plus les rires de ses camarades. Sturgis baragouina quelque chose pour la défendre mais aucun n'intervint véritablement. Même Remus.

Elle n'avait besoin de personne de toute façon. Au moment où les lèvres de Potter allaient entrer en contact avec les siennes, elle lui fit savoir qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot en lui assenant un coup de boule digne de ce nom. Elle remonta son genou l'instant d'après dans sa mâchoire, tout en envoyant sa tête ricocher contre le torse de Sirius, qui avait été distrait par sa soudaine réplique.

Son poing toujours verrouillé alla s'enfoncer dans le ventre de Sirius, puis dans celui de James qui s'était ressaisi. Ils étaient tous les deux au sol en moins de quelques secondes. Elle leur cracha dessus pour faire bonne mesure.

« J'ai grandi dans un quartier chaud, Potter, fit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche. La prochaine fois que tu veux m'imposer ta loi, c'est pas ton ventre qui douillera, c'est tes couilles. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Black, espèce de toutou à Potter. »

Elle leur donna un coup de pied en plus pour être sûre qu'ils bougeaient encore avant de relever la tête.

« Miss Evans ! retentit la voix choquée du Professeur Potter.

-Allez y, mettez-moi en retenue pour m'être défendue contre deux petites brutes et une bande de gamins qui pensent plus à rire qu'à m'aider. Vous n'allez pas coller votre fils, hein ? fit-elle pleine de rage. »

Elle vit la professeure faire un pas vers James avant de se ressaisir. Faisant jongler son regard de l'un à l'autre, elle finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

« J'aimerais seulement que vous utilisiez un vocabulaire plus châtier, fit-elle sans quitter son fils du regard.

-Très bien. La prochaine fois, je l'émasculerai, conclut-elle en récupérant son sac. »

Les yeux de sa professeure s'élargirent un peu plus.

« Je ne suis pas une gentille fille, Professeure Potter, continua-t-elle sans baisser le regard. Je suis généreuse, en tout. Même en vocabulaire fleuri et en coups de poing. Faites le comprendre à votre fils, proposa-t-elle en souriant ironiquement. »

Elle devait lutter contre son instinct de parent qui lui disait d'accourir au pied de son fils. Ça faisait bien rire Lily. Qu'il assume sa connerie intrinsèque pour une fois.

Puis il se mit à rire. Il hurla de rire même. Si bien que son corps entier était secoué sur le sol de pierre. La professeure ne semblait plus savoir quoi en penser. Et Lily se dit qu'il était débile.

« Elle est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il à sa mère penchée au-dessus de lui.

-C'est ta connerie qu'est merveilleuse, Cornedrue, siffla Sirius en se redressant douloureusement. S'il vous plaît, Professeure Potter, pourrions-nous rentrer ? Je me sens assez humilié pour ma vie entière, fit-il avec un regard mauvais pour Lily.

-Y a pas d'quoi ! lui envoya Lily en serrant à nouveau les poings. »

Elle les détestait. Aujourd'hui, elle les détestait.

Elle entra dès que la porte fut ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir tous ses camarades fuir son regard en chuchotant entre eux. Génial, elle avait encore attiré l'attention avec les conneries de Potter.

Elle vit Marlene s'approcher de la table qu'elles partageaient mais aller s'asseoir devant elle. Bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas toucher un cheveu de Saint-Potter même si c'était l'incarnation de Satan sur terre. Un rire méprisant passa ses lèvres et elle fut rassurée de voir Théa prendre la place libre à coté d'elle. Si Marlene le prenait comme ça, Lily n'allait plus se prendre la tête pour ses états d'âme. Manque de chance, elle venait d'avoir la preuve absolue que Potter était à éviter comme la peste. Elle avait tout perdu aujourd'hui.

« Un peu de calme ! s'agaça la professeure en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha. Le prochain que j'entends fera perdre dix points à sa maison ! »

Le silence se fit rapidement. Lily les considéra avec mépris. Il n'y avait que les points qui les motivaient à adopter une conduite droite. Dès qu'un peu d'animation se présentait au dépend d'un tiers, ils étaient les premiers à rire. Bande de…

« Ça va ? lui demanda Théa en attrapant sa main sous la table. »

Lily se tourna vers son amie qui avait considérablement pâli.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Théa, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante en serrant sa main dans la sienne. S'il te plaît… Ne joue pas avec eux. La prochaine fois…

-Ils s'en prendront un dans les…

-Lily, la supplia Théa. »

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient un peu trop rouges pour que la colère de Lily ne s'apaisât pas.

« Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec Potter, lui promit-elle. »

Théa lâcha sa main en voyant la Professeure Potter approcher de leurs tables. Elle posa son devoir devant Lily, un beau P ornant l'entête de son parchemin. Comme c'est étonnant, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rouleau pour, à nouveau, ne relever que des points de suspension dans la marge pour commentaire. Elle balaya la salle du regard. Potter avait reçu sa copie et souriait de son arrogante façon.

« Combien a eu Potter ? demanda-t-elle à Théa. »

Son amie savait qu'elle avait fait son devoir avec lui.

« Optimal, souffla Théa en grimaçant.

-Ça commence à me gonfler cette affaire, fit Lily en prenant une grande inspiration. »

Elle recula sa chaise avant de ne plus avoir le cran d'aller au bout de sa démarche. Potter l'avait mis en rage tout à l'heure. Elle était assez échauffée pour se frotter à la glaciale professeure Potter.

« Puis-je vous poser une question, Professeure ? demanda-t-elle avec insolence. »

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la classe. Elle leur faisait peur, à cette bande de trous du cul ?

« Bien sûr Miss Evans, l'autorisa-t-elle.

-Êtes-vous raciste ? fit-elle de but en blanc et elle eut l'étonnement de ne pas rougir. »

Les hoquets de surprise qui secouèrent ses camarades ne lui donnèrent qu'un sourire en coin.

« Je vous demande pardon ? s'outra la professeur en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Je vous demande cela parce que j'ai rendu la même copie à la virgule près que votre fils. Donc soit vous faites du favoritisme, soit vous êtes raciste. »

La professeure pinça les lèvres avant de se mettre à rire. Elle était timbrée oui, comme son petit prétentieux de fils.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais vous méritez cette note. »

Ah l'arrogance des Potter, ils allaient la tuer.

« Très bien, je vois que vous vous croyez au dessus de la justice, fit-elle avec amertume.

-Laissez-moi finir, je vous en prie Miss Evans, la contredit-elle avec un sourire affectueux. Vous méritez cette note, non votre copie. Cette copie est parfaite. Comme toutes celles que vous m'avez rendues depuis le début de l'année, précisa-t-elle sous l'incompréhension de la jeune fille. Parfaite pour un élève de sixième année. Mais vous pouvez faire tellement mieux, Miss Evans. Vous ne réfléchissez pas sur la magie, vous la sentez, vous la laissez vous montrer le chemin, précisa-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Vous êtes majore de cette classe bien sûr. Seulement, vous pourriez aller tellement plus loin avec vos intuitions. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris, s'étonna la Professeure en effaçant le tableau à craie. Je vous ai déjà rédigé une lettre de recommandation pour intégrer… Oh et puis je vous en parlerai plus tard. Commençons le cours. »

Elle se rassit et ne parvint pas à écouter la moindre miette de ce cours. Ils étaient timbrés ces Potter.

.

_Merveilleuse_, se répéta James en la regardant interpeller sa mère de la sorte. Pleine de surprise et imprévisible aussi. C'était la fille. La fille qu'il épouserait un jour ou l'autre. Enfin, lorsqu'elle lui aurait pardonné d'avoir tenté de l'embrasser par la force. Mais il ne se faisait de souci. Lily n'était pas très rancunière à son égard.

Lily Potter. Rien ne sonnait mieux. Sa mère pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était la bonne.

Que son Patronus vienne d'apparaître sous la forme d'une biche ne fut même pas une surprise, mais une évidence.

Une biche.

Bien sûr, puisqu'elle était son âme-sœur.

« Monsieur Potter, le coupa sa mère dans ses pensées. Veuillez rester un instant. »

Il regarda Sirius finir de ranger ses affaires et lui faire signe qu'il l'attendait dehors. Il s'approcha de sa mère sans la regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait lu dans les magazines, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à en parler avec elle.

« Tu voulais me parler ? fit-il en s'asseyant sur la table en face d'elle.

-Descends de ce pupitre et explique-moi ce que tu as bien pu faire pour que Lily Evans s'énerve de la sorte ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en faisait des tonnes.

« J'ai demandé à Sirius de la tenir pour pouvoir l'embrasser, répondit-il avec un air moqueur. »

Elle n'allait pas lui faire la morale, pas avec tous les secrets qu'elle avait.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la gifle qu'elle lui administra. Il sentit sa tête se décrocher et son cou craquer tant elle y alla fort.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? bafouilla-t-il. »

C'était la première fois que sa mère levait la main sur lui. Même son père ne s'y était pas frotté, sa mère le lui interdisait. Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait de voir de la colère dans le visage délicat de sa mère.

« Tu me dis que tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle, et tu l'embrasses de force ? fit-elle d'une voix voilée par une colère froide. »

Il déglutit difficilement.

« C'est… ça ne se fait pas trop, c'est ça ? bafouilla-t-il, toujours scotché d'avoir reçu une gifle de sa mère.

-Pas trop ?… Est-ce que tu t'entends ? siffla-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Que dirais-tu si ton père m'avait fait cela lorsque nous avions ton âge ? »

Merde. Il avait vraiment merdé là.

« Je lui aurait jeté un sort, répliqua-t-il à demi-voix.

-Par exemple ! Dis-moi ce que feraient ses parents… moldus, s'ils savaient que tu as fait cela ? continua-t-elle.

-Ils ne seraient pas ravis, fit-il en sentant la culpabilité l'envahir.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, siffla-t-elle. »

Il baissa la tête, ne supportant plus de voir la déception dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Tu resteras travailler à Poudlard pour les vacances, fit-elle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête aussitôt.

-Et arrange-toi pour montrer à Lily Evans que tu vaux mieux que cela, poursuivit-elle implacable. »

Paradoxalement, un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais ouvertement encouragé dans son béguin pour Lily Evans parce qu'elle en voulait à la jeune fille de repousser radicalement son fils adoré.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, le rabroua sa mère. Je suis en train de te disputer, tu pourrais montrer un peu de tristesse.

-C'est juste que… tu acceptes que Lily…

-Ecoute, le coupa-t-elle. »

Il attendit. Elle cherchait ses mots. James eut le temps d'appréhender ce qu'elle allait dire. Il n'aimerait pas cela.

« Je reconnais que… Par les temps qui courent, avec ton père nous aurions préféré que tu choisisses une sorcière plus… comment dire…

-Une sorcière ? la força-t-il à continuer, sentant à présent une flamme de colère monter en lui.

-Une gentille sorcière ! Comme Marlene…

-C'est comme ma sœur ! s'outra-t-il comme s'il allait vomir.

-Ou Theodora Feuaupoudre, ou Hortense Babil ou même Amalia, la cousine de Marlene.

-Une bonne petite Sang-Pure, c'est ça ? cracha James en faisant demi-tour.

-James, attends, lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Elle avait dû mettre un peu de magie dans sa voix puisqu'il s'arrêta alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

« Avec ton père…

-Ne mets pas Papa là-dedans ! Lui, il se fiche bien des origines des gens ou de ce qu'on peut dire sur lui ! s'écria-t-il.

-Je m'y prends mal, se reprit sa mère mais James en avait assez entendu. James, attends, s'il te plaît ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ! se désespéra-t-elle en lui courant après. »

Il se retourna.

« Bien sûr au début je m'inquiétais du pouvoir que cette fille avait sur toi, reprit sa mère. Je me méfiais donc. De plus, tu me disais qu'elle était Née-Moldue et… Même si… J'ai grandi dans la famille Black, j'ai des préjugés, quoi que tu puisses en dire, même si j'essaie de les combattre, lui avoua-t-elle. »

James ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé à cœur si ouvert de tout cela et encore moins de sa famille. Jamais on ne parlait de la famille de sa mère chez lui. Il avait appris le nom de ses grands-parents maternels dans cette foutue _Gazette_.

« Mais là, ce m'est égal qu'elle soit Née-Moldue, fit-elle avec difficulté. Ce qui m'inquiète… Avec l'époque dans laquelle nous sommes, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur et… Merlin, ne nie pas que ceci peut-être dangereux pour toi, comme pour elle ! Toi, Traitre-à-ton-Sang, elle, celle qui te détourne de la suprématie sorcière selon Tu-sais-qui, tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer. Mais… »

James l'écouta prendre une grande inspiration en fronçant les sourcils. Où donc voulait-elle en venir ?

« Mais j'ai tort de m'inquiéter, dit-elle. Elle n'est peut-être pas comme je m'y attendais, elle n'est peut-être pas aussi distinguée que Marlene ou aussi douce que Theodora mais elle est parfaite, lui avoua-t-elle et James sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle… Elle comprend bien mieux la magie que tous les sorciers, mieux que ceux qui ont grandi dans une famille sorcière, précisa-t-elle.

-Je sais, souffla James, incapable de plus.

-Non tu ne sais pas, le contredit sa mère avec douceur. Ce sera la plus grande sorcière de son époque. Elle… Voudrais-tu lui donner mon cadeau d'anniversaire, James ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle alla chercher un paquet dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et le lui tendit.

« D'où vient cette citation que vous avez mis sur votre devoir ? demanda-t-elle et James se sentit rougir comme un gosse pris en faute : elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient écrit la même chose.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il néanmoins car Lily lui en avait fait écrire des dizaines.

-_Le dernier ennemi qui sera vaincu, c'est la mort_, récita sa mère et James sourit.

-Je crois qu'elle m'a dit que ça venait de la _Bible_. »

Ah l'amour. Mais Lily y croyait trop sur ce coup. Comment l'amour pourrait-il protéger quelqu'un de la mort ?

« Je retiendrai, murmura sa mère lorsqu'il prit le paquet. Et n'oublie pas, tâche de lui montrer que tu n'es pas un rustre, d'accord ? lui rappela-t-elle. »

Elle s'éloigna vers son bureau, sa démarche maîtrisée revenue.

« Et prends patience parce que si j'étais elle, je ne te donnerais pas de seconde chance, le mit-elle en garde avec sa froideur retrouvée. »

Il fallait qu'il demande à sa mère si son père… La sonnerie l'empêcha de parler. Il parlerait de son grand-père à son père plus tard. De toute façon, sa mère n'était pas son grand-père. Et puis son père…

« Viens James, on va être en retard pour le cours de Minerva ! l'apostropha Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

-Pour les beaux yeux de Minerva alors, fit-il en riant.

-Ne le dis pas à Evans, au fait, mais elle a un joli crochet du droit, la saleté, grogna Sirius en touchant son ventre douloureux.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle était merveilleuse, répéta-t-il en riant.

-Et toi, t'es maso, Cornedrue, marmonna-t-il en se mettant à courir. »

.

.

.

.

.

_Cinq mois plus tard, _

_Salle Commune de Gryffondor,_

.

« Cornedrue ! l'appela Sirius à travers la Salle Commune envahie par les danseurs ivres morts de la Maison Gryffondor.

-Serait-ce une déformation de Corne dure ? s'amusa Lily Evans qui arrivait entre eux deux. »

Sirius hurla de rire alors que James s'agaçait. Elle le disait d'une manière clairement moqueuse, comme chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose le concernant depuis ces cinq derniers mois.

Il en avait bavé. Il n'avait pas pu l'approcher jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques sans qu'elle ne lui jette un Chauve-souris, un Tête-Chauve ou n'importe quel sortilège l'obligeant à se ridiculiser devant leur camarades. Il avait compris combien elle s'était sentie humiliée lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser, puisqu'il avait ressenti la même chose pendant deux mois. Le pire avait sûrement été quand, lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire dans la salle commune, elle avait convaincu Theodora de l'aider à le mettre en rage. Elles s'étaient embrassées sous son nez. Ouai, la toute prude Theodora avait accepté d'embrasser sa meilleure amie Lily, et pas qu'un peu, au milieu de la Salle Commune juste pour le rendre barjot. Et lorsqu'il avait voulu les séparer, il s'était pris une gifle monumentale de Lily Evans.

Puis après les vacances, leurs rapports étaient redevenus cordiaux. Apparemment, Remus était intervenu en sa faveur auprès d'elle. Puis Remus avait rompu avec Marlene, et Lily lui en voulait de ne pas avoir dissuadé Remus. Effrayé à cause de son petit problème de fourrure, Remus en avait parlé à Lily, complètement paniqué un soir après les vacances. Remus avait pris Lily dans ses bras, lui avait chuchoté sa malédiction à l'oreille. Et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Remus en avait même pleuré de soulagement lorsqu'elle l'avait serré encore plus fort contre elle. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le raisonner. James, après que Remus lui avait conté l'histoire, avait à son tour essayé de le convaincre de l'aspect idiot de ses craintes. Mais Marlene était comme sa sœur, et il ne voulait pas que Remus passe son temps à rompre puis renouer avec elle, ce qu'il avait déjà fait quatre fois au mois d'avril.

Mais Marlene ne s'était pas plainte. Pire, deux semaines après leur dernière rupture, elle sortait avec Andrew Macmillan, un Serdaigle de septième année. Remus s'était résigné, blessé mais rassuré de voir que Marlene n'était pas trop affectée par leur rupture. Alors Lily avait cessé de jeter à James des regards noirs. Ils avaient à nouveau parlé. Mais elle l'avait prévenue : à la moindre nouvelle remarque ou attitude désobligeante, elle le raillerait de sa vie _ad vitam aeternam_, avait-elle martelé.

Il avait acquiescé.

Il l'avait embrassée.

Elle l'avait repoussé.

Avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Puis de s'enfuir.

Puis les révisions étaient arrivées.

Et tous, même les Maraudeurs, avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied.

Lily peut-être plus que les autres.

Et le soir, ils avaient tous discutés autour de la Cheminée, vannés.

Et quelques fois encore, ils avaient flirté.

Un baiser au coin des lèvres.

Un peu plus au détour d'un couloir.

Mais rien d'autre, pas de _choses de couple_, comme disait Remus.

Pourtant ce soir, les Gryffondors avaient organisé dans leur tour la traditionnelle soirée de fin d'année, la dernière avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express le lendemain. Et James comptait bien définir une fois pour toute sa relation avec Lily Evans.

« A toi de nous dire, Evans, si sa corne est dure, plaisanta Sirius sous le regard noir de James.

-T'es lourd, Sirius, grommela Lily en levant les yeux au plafond.

-J'adore quand tu me montres ton affection en parlant de mon poids, Evans, commenta-t-il comme à son habitude. »

James se laissa tomber sur le canapé libre derrière lui. Lily en fit de même après avoir donné un coup de coude à Sirius.

« Evans, commença-t-il en frôlant son coude pour attirer son attention. »

Elle tourna ses grands yeux verts soulignés de crayon pour l'occasion vers lui. D'un sourire, elle l'incita à parler.

« Ça te dirait qu'on…

-Lily ! l'interpella Remus en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à l'opposé de James. »

James le gratifia d'un regard noir, mais la panique de Remus sembla capter toute l'attention de Lily.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-C'est Marlene, elle…

-Marlene ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Andrew l'a larguée, marmonna-t-il. Et…

-Ça fait une semaine qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, lui apprit Lily. »

Il la regarda en clignant des yeux.

« Mais…

-Mais quoi ? lui demanda gentiment Lily. »

James, d'un signe de tête lui fit digne de déguerpir. Remus les regarda tour à tour avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Aucune idée, fit-il en secouant la tête. »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Que me disais-tu tout à l'heure ? reprit-elle en lui souriant.

-J'aimerais qu'on discute, toi et moi, reprit-il en cherchant ses mots.

-C'est ce qu'on fait, non ? reprit-elle avec intelligence.

-Oui mais je voulais dire dans un endroit plus tranquille, précisa-t-il en se penchant vers elle. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Oh, cette discussion-là, fit-elle en se penchant à son tour vers lui. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, elle colla leurs bouches pour entamer une danse sensuelle avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Il la serra contre lui, se sentant revivre. Comment faisait-elle, simplement en l'embrassant et en se rapprochant de lui, pour faire s'enflammer la moindre parcelle de sa peau ? De son corps ? Ce n'était pas humain, pas sorcier non plus comme réaction.

« Evans, souffla-t-il tentant de se dégager. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on…

-Mmmh tu en veux plus ? murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. »

Elle fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à sa clavicule en passant par la chair tendre de son cou. Bon sang, ne pouvait-elle pas…

« Je voudrais qu'on discute, souffla-t-il laborieusement en se sentant déjà perdre ses résolutions. »

Elle posa sa tête dans sa main, son coude reposant sur son épaule. Ses grands yeux merveilleux le fixaient avec suspicion.

« De quoi veux-tu discuter ? fit-elle.

-De…

-James ! retentit la voix de Sirius. »

Il ferma les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il voulait l'emmener dans un endroit désert de population.

« Je réserve le dortoir pour ce soir, lui dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à une fille de septième année.

-Quoi ? Mais Sirius demain… protesta-t-il.

-On parle de Cléophée Shacklebolt, vieux, précisa Sirius en lui faisant un sourire ravageur. »

Il se pencha vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter trois mots sans que Lily l'entende.

« Va dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

-Je peux ? souffla-t-il en cherchant Peter et Remus du regard. »

Ses deux amis lui hochèrent la tête avec un sourire entendu.

La Salle-sur-Demande, c'était leur pièce secrète. Il avait tout de suite été décidé qu'ils ne parleraient de cette pièce secrète, qu'ils avaient finie par découvrir l'année dernière à force de vadrouilles, à personne. Surtout pas à des filles. Mais s'il avait le feu vert de ses amis…

« Merci vieux, souffla-t-il de manière presqu'inaudible en lui tapant dans le dos. »

Sirius retourna auprès de Cléophée Shacklebolt aussitôt. Ils avaient fait leur soirée Maraudeurs la veille. C'était leur soirée _filles_, ce soir.

« Viens, je nous emmène dans un endroit tranquille, proposa-t-il à Lily en prenant sa main.

-Le couvre-feu est passé, on ne va pas…

-C'est le dernier jour, Evans, lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle plissa les yeux une seconde puis haussa les épaules. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez Lily. Elle faisait sa fille à cheval sur le règlement, mais si on insistait un tout petit peu, elle craquait aussitôt, trop tentée par l'aventure et prête à s'amuser.

« Fais en sorte qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre alors, le prévint-elle néanmoins.

-Y a pas de risque, lui assura-t-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne. »

Il toqua au tableau pour que la Grosse Dame lui cède le passage. Un petit soupir de la peinture plus tard, et ils s'échappaient en riant.

« James, le retint Lily. »

Il sentit le mur dans son dos et Lily s'appuyer sur lui pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Elle semblait survoltée et décidée à lui faire tourner la tête pour le détourner de ses bonnes intentions. Sa petite main avait déjà sorti sa chemise de son pantalon pour pouvoir atteindre la peau de son dos, et il ne donnait pas cher de la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec elle s'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant. Lily pouvait être vraiment, _vraiment_, entrainante lorsqu'elle le voulait. Et lui savait très bien céder à ses charmes aussi.

Il la repoussa pour la coincer entre le mur et son torse. Il voulait pouvoir s'en éloigner de cette manière, juste le temps de se ressaisir, mais elle en profita pour glisser l'une de ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocher à lui.

« Evans, souffla-t-il entre deux respiration, la voix rauque du désir qu'il sentait monter en lui.

-Potter, fit-elle de la même manière en souriant contre ses lèvres. »

La voix de Rusard les ramena à la réalité. Elle le repoussa légèrement et se mit à courir, redonnant à James la faculté de se mouvoir. Il ne la laisserait plus l'embrasser avant qu'ils aient atteint la Salle-sur-Demande. Mieux, il ne la laisserait plus l'embrasser avant qu'il n'ait officialisé le statut de leur relation. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester dans l'incertitude en ce qui la concernait.

Il arriva dans le couloir du septième étage. Il lâcha la main de Lily le temps de passer trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse classique à des Trolls en pensant très fort : « Je veux une salle confortable pour discuter avec Lily Evans, la femme de ma vie et… ». Bref. Ses pensées étaient un peu agitées.

La porte apparut au moment même où Lily commençait à s'impatienter et Rusard à se faire de nouveau entendre. Il attrapa la main de Lily et la poussa dans la pièce avant de regarder la porte se fondre dans le mur de pierre. Le vieux Rusard ne pourrait plus les trouver à présent.

Il écouta sa respiration un temps. Heureusement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre. Si dès leur première escapade Lily avait une retenue, il ne tenait pas cher de sa peau. Il se retourna vers la pièce pour découvrir un agréable petit salon composé d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Une cheminée comme celle de leur Salle Commune diffusait une agréable chaleur et un peu de lumière. Lily était allongée par terre, soufflant de façon erratique. _Et érotique_, pensa-t-il en tombant à genou devant elle.

Il s'attendait à se prendre une soufflante, mais elle se mit à rire. Ce n'était cependant pas nerveux. Elle semblait… véritablement amusée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, James ? lui murmura-t-elle en le dévorant du regard. »

A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait regardé de cette manière, ils s'étaient retrouver à se tripoter dans un coin plus ou moins tranquille. Mais James voulait vraiment discuter avec elle cette fois-ci.

« Dis-le-moi, lui demanda-t-il en se redressant. »

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit aussitôt pour se relever. Elle le regarda en maltraitant sa bouche avec ses incisives. Qu'elle parle, Merlin ! Ou il finirait par lui sauter dessus !

Il se fit violence pour s'éloigner d'elle et s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière. Aussitôt, une bougie allumée apparut sur la table basse.

Lily dût prendre conscience de l'étrangeté de cette salle puisqu'elle fit un tour sur elle-même en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ne me dis pas… Ne me dis pas que nous sommes dans la Pièce Va-et-vient ? dit-elle, bouche bée.

-Et si, lui affirma-t-il, pas peu fier de son effet.

-Ben ça alors, fit-elle encore stupéfaite. Je pensais que c'était une légende, avoua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. »

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle comme si quelque chose d'extraordinaire était sur le point de surgir d'un instant à l'autre.

« Combien de… commença-t-elle avant de le regarder. »

Elle dût savoir, rien qu'en regardant son visage plein d'amour qu'il n'avait emmené aucune autre fille qu'elle ici.

« Tu es la seule, dit-il quand même. La seule… La seule à n'être jamais entrée dans cette pièce avec moi, se lança-t-il. Et je veux que tu sois la seule… pour toujours. Et… chut, laisse-moi finir. Je… Je t'aime, Lily Evans, lui avoua-t-il enfin sans détour en posant sa main sur son visage stupéfait. »

Son ventre avait fait un drôle de bond à ces mots. Il avait imaginé tant de fois cet instant où il avouerait tous les sentiments amoureux qu'il avait pour elle ! Mais aucun de ses scénarios n'était à la hauteur de l'instant.

« Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Et j'aimerais… Et j'aimerais t'expliquer tout ce que je ressens mais j'aurais besoin d'une vie entière pour le faire alors… Toi, essaie, l'invita-t-il, légèrement inquiet de son manque de réaction. »

Elle ne dit rien. Il se dit que peut-être il avait été trop direct. Peut-être aurait-il dû commencer par lui dire tout ce qui lui plaisait chez elle, comme ça se faisait dans tous les romans à l'eau de rose. Puis il vit ses yeux briller et ses lèvres fleurir dans un sourire.

Elle se pencha sur lui avec une lenteur pleine de tendresse. La joue brûlante de Lily frissonna sous sa main.

« Laisse-moi te le montrer plutôt, souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, la caressant au passage avec son souffle chaud. »

Il sentit les lèvres de Lily effleurer les siennes une première fois, puis une deuxième. Elle le fit une nouvelle fois et comme James ne tenait plus, il voulut y goûter vraiment mais elle l'en empêcha en se reculant avec un _tut tut_ à peine audible.

Elle revint à nouveau à lui lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avec un grognement de frustration. Laissant ses mains remonter jusqu'à ses joues, elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux lorsqu'elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, un air à la fois décidé et tendre sur le visage.

Ses lèvres cherchèrent à nouveau les siennes, les frôlant et les caressant un peu plus à chaque fois. Puis il finit par craquer et l'attraper par les hanches afin de remonter ses mains dans son dos.

« Lily, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, complètement esclave des sensations qu'elle provoquait chez lui. »

Il sentit les petits doigts de la jeune fille descendre jusqu'au col de sa chemise et s'acharner sur les boutons avec une douceur contrastant avec leurs sentiments sauvages. Il oublia bien vite ceci lorsqu'elle approfondit leur baiser en laissant ses hanches onduler sur lui.

Il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Il voulait des mots et non…

Elle avait fini de lui ouvrir sa chemise et cherchait maintenant à l'en débarrasser. Il se redressa un peu pour l'aider laissant ses doigts errer sur sa peau. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle le touchait !

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse musclé par le Quidditch. Il n'avait pas à rougir de cela. En revanche, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour enlever son propre chemisier, il écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir détourner son regard de ses seins. Deux merveilles cachées par un soutien-gorge rouge vif. Il n'en voyait qu'une toute petite partie, mais au vu de la maigre expérience qu'il avait dans l'anatomie féminine, ceci suffit à le faire rougir comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il bénit la salle d'être dans la pénombre.

« Evans, la mit-il presque en garde.

-Laisse-moi te montrer dans quels états tu me mets, le pria-t-elle en se jetant sur sa bouche. »

Il sentait ses doigts passer et repasser dans ses cheveux, comme lui-même le faisait si souvent. Mais lorsque Lily le faisait, il frissonnait des pieds à la tête.

« Evans, répéta-t-il en essayant de la repousser avec douceur.

-James, soupira-t-elle en plongeant le nez dans son cou pour le suçoter avidement. »

Il sentait sa peau s'enflammer à cet endroit-là et, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça. Mais…

« Evans, je… »

Il se sentit partir en arrière pour s'enfoncer dans un matelas… Il tourna la tête pour voir que le canapé sur lequel ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt s'étaient transformé en lit, comme ceux qui étaient dans leurs dortoirs.

« Ce sera plus confortable, non ? lui susurra Lily, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. »

Il remonta son regard de ses seins à ses lèvres puis de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Assise sur lui, elle le regardait avec ses yeux de braise semblant chercher quelle partie de son corps elle voulait à présent embrasser.

« Evans, je… Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? fit-il tout à coup anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

-On s'embrasse depuis des mois, lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

-Oui mais en février…

-Avec des pauses plus ou moins longues, concéda-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Mais…

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? le poussa-t-elle.

-Si mais ce n'est pas ça c'est que… bafouilla-t-il.

-J'ai une capote dans ma poche, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, souffla-t-elle de plus en plus amusée. »

Elle tira un carré en plastique moldu de sa poche. Mais James se fichait pas mal de ça. Il n'avait pas prévu de… Il…

« Lily, commença-t-il, décidé à perdre sa superbe. Je n'ai jamais… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Mais elle dut comprendre où il voulait en venir, au vue de la situation ce n'était pas bien compliqué, puisqu'elle cessa de caresser son bassin avec le sien pour s'immobiliser. Il la regarda froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils et perdit toute son assurance en un battement de paupière. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le faire se sentir comme ça. Aussi ridicule, mal à l'aise et à l'aise le tout à la fois.

Il regretta de ne pas bien pouvoir voir ses yeux, car il fut convaincu qu'ils pétillaient à cet instant. Il se contenta de son sourire incertain mais paisible pour respirer à nouveau.

« Ferme les yeux, et laisse les sensations te guider, lui intima-t-elle simplement. »

Il avait presque honte de lui avoir fait cette confidence l'instant d'avant. Il avait même osé penser qu'il aurait dû prendre les devant pour ne pas avoir eu à se retrouver dans cette situation-là. Mais sa voix si douce et pleine d'amour le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne voulait que Lily Evans et qu'il n'aurait que Lily Evans. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup, il ne s'en plaignait pas !

Il ferma les yeux un instant et laissa ses mains remonter de ses cuisses jusque ses hanches puis sa taille. Il les rouvrit cependant dès qu'il sentit le tissu de son soutien-gorge sous ses doigts.

« Je préfère te voir, avoua-t-il en essayant de décrocher le vêtement.

-Laisse tes yeux aller où tu as envie alors, lui proposa-t-elle. »

Il avait beau tirer sur le morceau de tissu, ce dernier ne voulait pas partir. Sous le sourire amusé de Lily, il se redressa, une chaleur agaçante aux joues, la faisant glisser sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir regarder le vêtement récalcitrant. Ceci accentua le rire de Lily, qui finit par avoir pitié de lui et lui montrer la technique pour dégrafer l'animal. Il lança le tissu rouge à travers la pièce en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Ne t'en prends pas à ce malheureux sous-vêtement, le sermonna-t-elle faussement. »

Mais rien n'aurait pu le distraire de la vue des seins de Lily.

« La vue te plaît ? Tu peux toucher tu sais, s'amusa-t-elle encore. »

Il se sentait vraiment ignorant et stupide face à elle. Elle semblait si à l'aise, comme si tout ceci était… habituel. La jalousie fit se crisper tous ses membres. Quel garçon avait bien pu toucher ses seins ? Lequel avait eu le privilège d'initier Lily à tous ces plaisirs qu'elle voulait partager avec lui aujourd'hui ? Le visage idiot de Stebbins lui traversa l'esprit.

« Détends-toi, lui souffla-t-elle. »

Elle avait dû interpréter sa jalousie comme de l'angoisse, et ceci ne fit que renforcer son impression d'infériorité. Et c'était bien une chose que James détestait : se sentir inférieur.

« Combien… bafouilla-t-il en remontant le regard vers ses yeux. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Avec combien de garçons as-tu couché ? demanda-t-il avec un pointe de rancœur. »

Son visage se ferma instantanément. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche ?

« Lily, la retint-il en fermant ses bras autour d'elle. C'est juste que je me sens tellement maladroit alors que tu sembles tellement sereine et…

-On s'en fiche, James, le coupa-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec toi, ce sera nouveau pour moi aussi, lui assura-t-elle. »

Mais ceci fut loin de le rassurer. Elle avait une comparaison possible, et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur, elle le saurait immédiatement et…

« Deux, soupira-t-elle d'agacement. Et tu ne pourras pas faire pire que le deuxième, marmonna-t-elle si bas qu'il douta d'avoir bien entendu. »

Deux ? Elle avait deux expériences pour comparer ! Merlin, il n'allait jamais réussir à…

« Si tu commences à couver un complexe d'infériorité pour ça, j'me casse, trancha-t-elle en essayant de se lever. »

Une vraie panique cette fois le prit en sentant Lily quitter ses jambes alors il la plaqua sur le lit pour lui monter dessus, l'empêchant de partir.

« C'est juste que… je ne veux pas te décevoir, avoua-t-il, fasciné par le jeu de ses seins maintenant qu'elle était sur le dos.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, les mecs, avec ça ! Y a pas que la hauteur qui compte ! Et regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle, lui ordonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. »

Il releva le nez aussitôt, pris en flagrant délit de contemplation.

« Ce sera peut-être pas l'extase, mais on va passer un bon moment. »

Ce fut loin de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

« On verra pour le paradis plus tard, précisa-t-elle dans un murmure félin. »

Là, il sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère et plein de promesses lorsqu'elle l'attira à nouveau à elle pour l'entraîner dans une sensuelle danse de plaisir qui lui sembla durer quelques secondes et des heures à la fois.

Il découvrit que le plus beau sourire de Lily selon lui, c'était celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, lorsqu'il se sentait à sa place dans son monde à elle.

Il se sentait partir dans un océan vert émeraude, comme ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter. Lily sous lui, entre ses bras, lui proposait seulement de ralentir, d'accélérer ou même de continuer, encore. Et lui, tantôt il obéissait, tantôt il cédait à ses propres envies, sans pour autant la lâcher du regard trop longtemps. Il voulait s'assurer que le rythme et les gestes convenaient à Lily, et surtout, pouvoir admirer ses traits embellis par le désir et écouter tous les soupirs qu'il parvenait à lui arracher.

Leurs souffles se perdirent sur leurs peaux humides de sueur assez longtemps pour faire frissonner James. Les mains de Lily, serrées dans les siennes tremblaient autant que ses mains à lui. Il voulut se reculer pour pouvoir contempler son visage détendu et s'enivrer de ses courbes délicates, mais elle le retint d'une pression des doigts. A la place, il se redressa sur un coude, prenant toujours garde à ne pas l'écraser, et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ses yeux dans lesquels il avait cru se noyer, étaient toujours fermés derrière des paupières frémissantes. Il embrassa celle de gauche puis celle de droite d'un frôlement.

« Je vous aime, Miss Evans, souffla-t-il ensuite. »

Sans chercher à rouvrir les yeux, elle le laissa finalement s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé. Mais il ne tarda pas à se rallonger près d'elle, et elle vint se blottir contre lui.

A force de contempler son visage d'ange, il finit par s'endormir dans le lit le plus confortable du monde.

.

Il se réveilla parce qu'il ne sentait plus son bras. _Le bras de l'amoureux_, lui avait un jour dit Sirius. Il se tortilla pour soulever délicatement la tête de Lily et la poser sur l'oreiller à côté et redonner vie à son bras. L'horloge murale indiquait six heures, ils avaient deux heures avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Deux heures pour remplir sa mémoire des formes de la jeune fille étendue à côté de lui.

Il tendit la main pour caresser sa silhouette, n'osa plus, puis laissa ses doigts frôler sa taille.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Lily Evans, souffla-t-il en la regardant dormir. La première chose à laquelle je pense le matin, si ce n'est pas Sirius qui me réveille avec l'odeur immonde de ses chaussettes, concéda-t-il en souriant tout seul, ce sont à tes yeux hypnotisants et tes lèvres fascinantes. Si tu savais que ton parfum est mon oxygène, si tu savais dans quel désespoir je me trouve quand tu me fais un regard noir, si… Si tu savais comme je t'aime, je crois que tu prendrais la fuite, confessa-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front moite. Je nous réveille tout à l'heure, amour de ma vie. »

S'il avait su qu'elle ne dormait pas, il n'aurait peut-être pas pris le risque de l'effrayer avec l'étendue de ses sentiments.

Il se rendormit à peine quelques minutes avant de percevoir ce qu'il crut être des sanglots. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et qu'il trouva Lily échevelée mais toute habillée occupée à lacer ses chaussures, il sauta du lit.

« Tu pars sans même me prévenir ? Après une nuit pareille ? la taquina-t-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras. »

Elle se dégagea d'un coup de coude.

« Lily ? s'étonna-t-il. Il y a un problème ? »

Elle finit de faire les lacets de sa chaussure droite.

« Lily tu… commença-t-il avec hésitation en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. On sort ensemble. »

Elle s'immobilisa pour regarder ses chaussures nouées puis pour le regarder lui, dans les yeux, fixement. Il vit ses mains se refermer en poing sur le sol, et là, il sut qu'il n'aimera pas la suite, pas du tout, surtout quand sa bouche se tordit en une grimace bizarre. Il douta même des derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés alors qu'ils étaient plus ou moins évidents pour lui depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle le regarda encore, de la même manière, fixement, jusqu'à se diriger vers la porte. Il lui sauta presque à la gorge.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? le coupa-t-elle violemment. C'est bien, ne me cherche plus.

-Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Mais… on… on…. »

Il n'eut pas le droit à plus de mots de la part de Lily, seulement à son regard insistant mi-perplexe, mi-dégoûté et au son clair et sec de sa voix, moqueur peut-être même. Il ne sut même pas, lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, sur quoi portaient ses mots. Il ne savait pas lui non plus si elle ne savait pas s'ils sortaient ensemble, si elle pouvait tout lui dire, s'il y avait un problème ou si elle comptait partir sans le prévenir et le laissait là, tout seul, des questions pleins la tête. Il ne comprit juste plus rien. Qu'avait-il voulu ? Elle ? Dans sa vie ? Dans son lit ? Il se retrouva simplement comme un imbécile à fixer l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas dégoûté hier, s'il n'avait pas mal interprété ses mots et ses gestes depuis des mois, si elle l'appréciait même…

Il resta prostré là assez longtemps pour être réveillé par sept gongs de la grande horloge. Il s'habilla dans l'idée de trouver Sirius mais la Carte lui appris qu'il était encore avec Cléophée dans leur dortoir. Puis il remarqua le point de sa mère en fermant la carte et ne réfléchit plus.

C'était sa mère après tout.

Il n'était seulement pas préparé à ce qu'il allait entendre en arrivant derrière la porte de son appartement de fonction. Ses parents, en grande discussion.

« Il finira par savoir, Charlus, que Cygnus Black est l'auteur de massacres de milliers de moldus, que ton grand-père était un fanatique du sang-pur, que nous nous sommes mariés en nous connaissant à peine…

-Parce que je l'avais décidé, la corrigea son père.

-Si tu préfères le dire ainsi mais… »

Il ouvrit la porte, la respiration sifflante, et comme il l'avait prédit cinq mois plus tôt à sa mère, il lança un Maléfice Cuisant à son père avant de fuir toutes ces choses et toutes ces personnes en lesquels il avait toujours crues. Ses parents… mariés sur la volonté de son père ? Parce que quoi ? Parce qu'il s'était imposé à sa mère ? Parce qu'il avait imposé… _ça_ à sa mère ? Et ses grands-pères, deux pourris fanatiques ? Copains avec Grindelwald ? Même le grand-père Potter ? Même la famille Potter ? Même… ses parents ? Et Lily qui ne savait pas quoi ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler à mi-mots et de le laisser comme ça après ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de tous lui mentir !

Est-ce que sa vie était un mensonge ?

.

_« Je sais que j'ai merdé ce matin-là, se lança-t-elle sans savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Mais… Bon d'abord il y avait Marlene, et puis j'avais peur. _

_-Tu avais peur ? s'étonna-t-il en se crispant. Je venais de te dévoiler d'une façon dont je ne l'avais jamais faite ce que je ressens pour toi… Et tu avais peur ? s'étonna-t-il à nouveau. _

_-C'était… reprit-elle désemparée. C'était trop fort, tu comprends ? J'ai eu le vertige, j'ai paniqué. Mais ça m'a fait… ça m'a fait autant mal qu'à toi, avoua-t-elle en se rapprochant davantage de lui si c'était possible. » _

**Lily et James, Partie I, Chapitre 7. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

NB : je vous mets la signification des deux derniers chapitres samedi avec le chapitre suivant pour poster plus vite. A très vite !


	15. III - 15 - S'expliquer

**TROISIEME PARTIE : MR ET MRS POTTER**

.

**Chapitre 15 : S'expliquer**

.

_Une heure plus tard, _

.

« Les filles, j'vous jure ! se désespéra Sirius en jetant leurs quatre malles dans le filet au dessus d'eux. »

James pris place à côté de la fenêtre, contrôlant du mieux qu'il put sa fureur. Les autres ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Après tout, il venait seulement de les rejoindre.

« Je pensais que j'avais une touche extraordinaire avec Cléophée Shacklebolt, se mit à expliquer Sirius. Je pensais que j'allais devenir un homme grâce à cette beauté ! Je veux dire, grâce à cette sublime jeune fille, se corrigea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur pour le coup de coude de Remus. Mais non ! On s'embrasse, on continue de s'embrasser en montant dans le dortoir et au moment où j'essaie de tirer sur les lacets de sa robe, elle me dit qu'elle ne peut pas, que je dois me contenter de ses baisers et patati et patata… Et moi, comme l'imbécile que je suis, je lui assure que je ne pensais pas à plus, en espérant secrètement pouvoir la faire changer d'avis… Mais non ! Elle ne m'a même pas laissé toucher ses seins directement ! J'ai dû supporter la barrière de sa robe toute la nuit ! toute la nuit ! répéta-t-il en hallucinant. Et du coup, dans tout ça, je suis encore puceau ! Non mais sérieusement ! Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des filles comme ça ? Feuaupoudre est folle de moi et c'est la fille la plus prude de Poudlard, Mathilda m'a giflée parce que j'avais osé lui parler en regardant sa poitrine, Tiffany m'a gentiment prié de cesser de mater son cul et…

-Je crois que ça vient de la pudeur sorcière, tenta de le calmer Remus en riant.

-La pudeur sorcière ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? s'agaça Sirius en s'enfonçant dans la banquette du Poudlard Express.

-Eh bien, toutes ces filles ont grandi dans des familles sorcières. Shacklebolt, Feuaupoudre, Abbot, Rowle…

-Dorcas Meadowes est la fille qui se prend le moins la tête avec tout ça, le contredit Sirius. Même si pour une raison que j'ignore elle ne me supporte pas.

-Son père est Guérisseur, c'est différent, tenta de maintenir Remus. Ma mère est Moldue, et je t'assure qu'elle a moins de problème avec tout ce qui est sexuel que mon père, fit-il en grimaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça cache, ça, Mumus ? le taquina Sirius.

-Dès que j'envoie une lettre à Lily ou une autre fille pendant les vacances, ou qu'elle voit un couple dans la rue quand je me promène avec elle, elle me demande si je me protège bien, et j'ai le droit à toute une discussion là-dessus, marmonna-t-il faisant rire Sirius. Tout ça pour te dire que les Moldus ont moins de problème avec ça, et les Nés-Moldus aussi. Regarde…

-Evans, le coupa James, n'y tenant plus. »

Il fallait qu'il en parle à ses amis. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui pourraient lui remonter un minimum le moral.

« Ouai, Lily n'a pas de problème avec ça, en convint Remus.

-J'ai couché avec Evans, fit-il avec un faux sourire en coin.

-QUOI ? hurla Sirius en bondissant sur ses pieds, si bien qu'il se tapa la tête dans le filet à bagage. Et tu nous le dis que maintenant ?

-Et je n'étais pas son premier, fit-il avec amertume.

-Et tu nous le dis que MAINTENANT ? répéta Sirius un ton au dessus.

-C'était cette nuit, et ce matin elle s'est barrée en me disant que maintenant que j'avais eu ce que je voulais, fallait que je la laisse tranquille, fit-il en sentant un truc étrange lui bloquer la trachée.

-Quoi ? dit Remus tout à fait perdu.

-James t'es chiant, vieux ! se désespéra Sirius. Tu as réussi à te changer en Animagus le premier, tu couches avec une fille le premier, tu…

-Ta gueule, Sirius ! le coupa Remus en fixant James avec inquiétude. Comment ça elle est partie ? Je croyais que… Je croyais que tu voulais discuter avec elle pour savoir si vous étiez ensemble ou non ?

-Tu la connais, fit-il James en fronçant les sourcils pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme une chiffe molle. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais… Bordel je lui ai dit que je l'aimais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait et elle… hallucina-t-il. _Laisse-moi te montrer dans quels états tu me mets_, qu'elle me dit. Tu sais comment elle fonctionne ! Elle préfère montrer que dire les choses et… Je pensais que c'était bon mais non, elle s'est royalement foutue de moi ! s'emporta-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Il y eut un petit silence que James trouva pathétique. Il était pathétique à se lamenter comme ça alors qu'elle l'avait traité comme un Veracrasse ce matin.

« James… commença Peter qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Peut-être qu'elle voulait pas…

-Oh si elle savait ce qu'elle disait, marmonna-t-il sans le regarder.

-Il doit y avoir une explication, marmonna Remus.

-Elle s'est foutu de moi, c'est tout, grogna James en serrant les dents.

-J'pense pas quand même, marmonna Sirius. Elle est chiante mais c'est pas son genre de jouer avec les gens.

-Vous ne me croyez pas ? fit-il en relevant la tête.

-On se dit juste que c'est peut-être un quiproquo, marmonna Sirius. Même si je pense que t'es mieux sans elle et… »

Un coup à la vitre de leur compartiment leur fit lever la tête à tous les quatre. Et ils eurent la dérangeante surprise de trouver une Lily incertaine leur faire signe pour entrer. Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, et il haussa les épaules. Remus appuya sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte.

« Salut je… Je pourrais te parler, Potter ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Vas-y, fit-il en tentant de la regarder méchamment.

-En privé.

-Parle devant eux, je ne cache rien à mes amis de toute façon, s'amusa-t-il mesquinement en la voyant s'agacer, c'était sa seule façon de ne pas perdre la face.

-S'il te plait, insista-t-elle mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota et retint Remus qui essayait de se lever.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Evans, on n'assume pas ? fit-il si calmement qu'il sentit une colère froide monter en lui. »

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux.

« C'est plus compliqué, fit-elle aussi froidement que lui. Est-ce que…

-Tu prends tout mais tu ne sais pas donner, cracha-t-il en tentant de se réjouir de la voir se liquéfier devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, nia-t-elle en croisant ses bras encombrants devant elle.

-Tu devrais être à mes genoux et me supplier d'écouter un pauvre mot de ta misérable bouche, continua-t-il tout aussi froidement avec un sourire provocateur. »

Qu'elle se mette à genoux pour qu'il puisse voir la fière Lily Evans lui lécher les bottes. Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait lui faire du bien aujourd'hui. Et une fois qu'elle l'aurait fait, il l'enverrait paître une bonne fois pour toute.

« T'es vraiment prétentieux, ne trouva-t-elle qu'à dire en se redressant de son ridicule mètre soixante. J'ai peut-être mes raisons.

-Prétentieux, orgueilleux, arrogant… lista-t-il avec un rire jaune. Tu n'en as pas assez de toujours sortir la même excuse ? Moi je vais varier pour une fois, t'es qu'une traînée, Evans, fit-il froidement.

-Pardon ? hallucina-t-elle. Espèce d'arriéré ! fit-elle toujours aussi froidement mais en montant d'un ton. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus vierge que… »

Il ne tient pas compte des hoquets de stupeur de ses amis. Ah le franc parler de Lily Evans allait peut-être lui manquer.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es qu'une traînée, insista-t-il pour l'humilier. »

Rien de telle que l'insulter pour se défouler et lui montrer qu'elle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Qu'elle essaie un peu de ressentir ce que lui avait ressenti ce matin, lorsqu'elle l'avait planté. Sa mère lui avait demandé des dizaines de fois de respecter Lily Evans ces derniers mois et d'être à ses pieds s'il le fallait pour se faire pardonner. Et respecter une femme, pour sa mère, il savait que ça voulait dire entre autre, ne pas la mettre dans son lit avant de l'avoir épousée. Sa mère était vieux jeu et coincée sur ce sujet. Mais James avait promis. Et Evans lui faisait manquer à toutes ses promesses, elle lui prenait tout, il faisait toutes les concessions au monde pour elle, et elle ne faisait rien pour lui.

« Tu vois, t'as encore tout gâché, fit-elle encore plus froidement. J'étais prête à faire ce que tu voulais pour que tu m'écoutes mais si tu penses ça de moi… Si je suis en traînée, toi tu n'es qu'un enfoiré pour me l'envoyer à la figure maintenant, alors que ça te plaisait bien, que je sois ouverte à tout il y a quelques heures. Finalement on dirait que j'ai bien fait de suivre mes émotions ce matin et de me tirer en voyant ta figure à la lumière. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux, cette fois. »

Il ne bougea pas même s'il avait envie de la serrer contre lui maintenant. Merlin mais qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il dit ?

« Traînée, répéta-t-il malgré tout en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Enfoiré, fit-elle de même en faisant un pas vers lui pour lui cracher dessus.

-Bien, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire en s'essuyant d'un revers de main.

-Bien, l'imita-t-elle avec un air hautain insupportable.

-J'veux plus jamais te revoir, fit-il en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien dire de plus avant d'exploser en sanglot face à sa connerie.

-Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie, moi ? rétorqua-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. »

Il vit Remus essayer de la rattraper et fuir face à son regard noir. James claqua la porte vitrée et baissa le store avant de se prendre à nouveau la tête entre les mains.

« Mec, t'as merdé là, fit Remus.

-Elle m'a…

-Tu l'as traitée de traînée, le coupa Remus sans se rasseoir.

-Son comportement de ce matin…

-A peut-être une explication puisqu'elle venait te parler. ELLE venait TE parler.

-Je ne veux plus la voir, fit-il. »

Remus était peut-être l'ami de Lily, mais c'était un Maraudeur avant tout. Il n'avait pas à prendre le parti d'Evans.

« Donc je ne veux pas t'entendre nous parler d'elle à l'avenir, lui rétorqua Remus avec un mépris évident. »

James se rassit pour regarder la fenêtre. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Elle n'était pas une traînée, elle s'était seulement moquer royalement de lui.

Mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Ses parents lui avaient menti.

Et ils lui mentaient toujours.

.

.

Trois semaines. C'était le temps que ses parents et Sirius avaient tenu avant de l'incendier pour sa mauvaise humeur.

Sirius avait claqué la porte en disant qu'il allait faire un tour.

Son père avait aussitôt couru dans sa chambre où il s'était enfermé.

« James… Pouvons-nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur son lit. »

James continua de jouer avec son vif d'or. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

« James…

-J'ai pas envie de causer à un menteur, fit-il en attrapant le vif pour le mettre dans sa poche. »

Il regarda malgré tout son père dans les yeux pour le forcer à baisser le regard.

« Par quoi dois-je commencer ? demanda son père.

-Oh je ne sais pas, par le début ? ironisa James en se redressant. Ton grand-père… Priscus je suppose ? était fanatique du Sang-Pur ? Et tu étais comme lui ? Ou tu avais simplement une peur bleue de Grindelwald lorsque tu as arrangé ton mariage avec maman ? Tu l'as forcée à t'épouser, puis tu l'as trompée avec ton ex-fiancée ! s'écria-t-il enfin. »

Il avait bondi de son lit pour le toiser avec un mépris tel qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour Servilus.

« Tu fais fausse route, nia calmement son père en se levant à son tour. D'abord, je n'ai jamais été fiancé à quelqu'un d'autre que ta mère…

-C'est ton ex, c'est pareil ! cracha James en faisant un pas en arrière parce que son père s'avançait.

-James, les mots ont de l'importance, commença son père mais James le coupa à nouveau.

-Au fait, tu sais que maman fait de la Magie Noire ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

-James, c'est plus compliqué. »

Evans lui avait dit la même chose dans le Poudlard Express quelques jours plus tôt. Ça lui fit comme une décharge électrique et il transplana à la cave.

Il entendit vaguement son père jurer avant de s'accrocher à lui. Une fois à la cave, il se dégagea de lui pour s'élancer devant la porte du fond, celle qu'il avait vue dans le souvenir de la Voyante. Il n'hésita pas avant de l'ouvrir.

C'était comme dans le souvenir. Les animaux morts suspendus au plafond qui étaient agités de convulsions et qui riaient comme des fous. Les bulles des chaudrons bouillonnant qui s'élevaient en l'air avant d'éclater pour laisser une flopée d'insectes se répandre sur les tables. Un serpent vint jusqu'à ses pieds. De sa gueule, la tête d'une fouine émergea et le rongeur sortit tout entier du reptile, déchiquetant sa peau froide au passage.

Un haut le cœur le fit vomir sur la peau sans vie qui restait là.

« James ! s'affola sa mère en se précipitant à lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu…

-Tu fais de la Magie Noire ! Tu en fais vraiment ! s'écria-t-il en pleurant à présent.

-Mais non je…

-Ta mère apprend à la contrer, lui souffla son père en le sortant de la salle. »

La clochette de l'entrée retentit. Le retour de Sirius. Et Sirius ne devait pas savoir ça et se sentir trahi une seconde fois. Pas par les gens qu'il considérait à présent comme ses parents.

« Un mot à Sirius, et vous ne nous verrez plus jamais, cracha-t-il en transplanant dans le hall d'entrée.

-T'en fais une tête ! s'exclama Sirius en le voyant. »

James voyait bien qu'il se forçait à être joyeux, mais là, c'était trop.

« J't'emmerde, fit-il à la place en sortant dehors.

-Attends, James ! cria-t-il.

-James, le rappela son père. »

James se retourna pour voir ses parents l'un à côté de l'autre. Sa mère semblait apeurée et son père dans un désespoir insupportable.

« Vous ne deviez pas passer la journée chez les McKinnon ? cracha-t-il. Je vais faire un tour, à demain. »

Il entendit Sirius l'appeler mais n'y prit pas garde. Il savait qu'il était invivable depuis le début des vacances. Mais l'histoire avec Lily plus celle de ses parents avec lesquels il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler le rendaient fou. Pour une fois qu'il ne voulait pas parler, comme il priait toujours Lily de le faire !

Il continua de courir pour s'enfoncer dans le bois de Godric's Hollow et pouvoir se transformer en cerf. Il avait tellement dû apprendre à méditer et à se calmer pour réussi à devenir Animagus, qu'à présent, il n'avait qu'à y penser pour y arriver. Mais lorsqu'il était Cornedrue, ses pensées se faisaient moins complexes, et il se sentait apaisé.

Il dut gambader pendant des heures avec Patmol à ses trousses. Et lorsqu'il en eut assez, il retourna chez ses parents, espérant vraiment qu'ils soient déjà partis chez les McKinnon.

Heureusement ils l'étaient, aussi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire fuir Sirius pour se confronter à son désespoir une bonne fois pour toutes.

« James Potter, l'appela Sirius avec quelque chose comme dans la colère dans la voix. Potter !

-Quoi Black ? cria-t-il devant la maison.

-Calme-toi, le pria Sirius.

-Laisse-moi m'énerver comme j'en ai envie !

-T'es en colère depuis qu'Evans…

-NE ME PARLE PAS D'ELLE ! hurla-t-il. »

Ses parents le faisaient mentir à Sirius. C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible avant l'arrivée des stupides souvenirs de la voyante dans sa vie. Il laissait croire Sirius qu'il était mal à cause de Lily alors qu'il aurait suffit qu'il lui envoie une lettre pour mettre les choses à plat avec elle. Avec un peu de recul, il se rendait bien compte que leurs actions et leurs mots à tous les deux n'avaient aucun sens. Il espérait peut-être qu'elle ferait le premier pas. Même s'il se doutait qu'après l'avoir traité de traînée, elle ne s'y risquerait pas.

« Tu sais quoi, j'me casse, fit Sirius en levant les mains devant lui. Je vais chez Andromeda garder Nym. La petite sera plus contente de me voir que toi. Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu te seras calmé. »

Lorsque Sirius le bouscula pour rentrer dans la maison, prendre ses affaires et emprunter le réseau de Cheminette, James se réjouit. Mais lorsqu'il n'y eut aucun autre bruit que sa respiration saccadée de pleurs, il sentit comme une chape de plomb s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Il était seul. Il était seul face aux mensonges de ses parents.

Il finit par se traîner jusqu'au salon et sortir une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu du placard. Il alluma la radio pour écouter les feuilletons débiles qu'on lisait sur l'antenne sorcière à cette heure-ci.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il réagissait comme son père quand…

Il se mit à nouveau à pleurer. Tout était de sa faute. Si son père avait entamé une descente aux enfers il y a deux ans, si son père avait trompé sa mère et s'était mis à boire, c'était à cause de lui. Il y avait des choses pas claires, mais pour certaines, James était presque sûr d'en être responsable. La seule chose qui aurait pu le sauver à cet instant, aurait été la personne de Lily. C'était la seule qu'il aurait aimé voir à l'heure actuelle. Il aurait au moins aimé se réconcilier avec elle, en faire officiellement sa petite-amie pour être sûr que toute sa vie ne partait pas à la dérive.

Lorsque Lily arriva il sut qu'il était sauvé, même si une vague de rancœur le submergea.

Lorsqu'elle lui parla de Marlene, il sombra à nouveau, mais avec un but cette fois. Et il se sentit stupide de s'être pris la tête avec Lily alors que Marlene semblait avoir des problèmes hautement plus graves.

Il s'en voulut tellement quand il comprit que Marlene était dépressive et qu'il n'avait rien vu, qu'il s'interdit de penser à autre chose qu'à sa petite sœur tant qu'elle n'irait pas mieux.

Et quand il apprit qu'il était la cause de ce désespoir, il eut l'impression de tomber dans un autre monde. Il n'avait été bercé que par un monde d'illusion depuis tout ce temps ? à tout les plans ?

Si bien que lorsque Lily le pria, à la fin de la soirée d'anniversaire de Marlene de parler à ses parents lorsqu'ils rentreraient de Moscou quelques jours plus tard, il le lui promit en la serrant contre lui.

.

.

_10 août 1977, _

.

Il avait fait en sorte que Sirius retourne chez sa cousine pour l'arrivée de ses parents. Il avait dit qu'il voulait leur faire une surprise pour se faire pardonner son insupportable comportement. Un dîner aux chandelles où il jouerait le majordome. Sirius avait trouvé ça pathétique mais indispensable. Il devait faire quelque chose pour eux et obtenir leur pardon parce que, selon Sirius, ses parents ne méritaient pas la façon dont il leur avait parlé. A voir. Mais Sirius était parti, et il pourrait éclaircir certains points avec eux.

Il attendit dans le salon pourpre, son genou tressautant impatiemment alors qu'il fixait la pendule au dessus de la cheminée.

« Onze heure quarante-sept, souffla-t-il lorsque l'aiguille s'immobilisa. »

C'était l'heure à laquelle l'Occimagique Express devait arriver à Londres. Il fallait une dizaine de minutes à ses parents pour descendre du train et quelques autres pour entrer dans la cheminée de la gare avec leurs valises et atterrir à Godric's Hollow.

« Midi moins une, souffla-t-il en sentant son ventre se nouer. »

La cheminée crépita et il sauta sur ses pieds. Sa mère sortit de l'âtre en s'époussetant et son père arriva deux secondes plus tard.

« Il faut qu'on parle, fit-il d'emblée en les regardant tour à tour. »

Son père hocha la tête, sa mère la baissa. Il les regarda tous les deux aller ranger leurs capes et leurs chapeaux dans le vestiaire, et revenir vers lui. Après leur avoir servi un verre d'eau à chacun, il les leur tendit et s'assit à nouveau dans le canapé pourpre.

« Quoi que tu penses, c'est forcément plus complexe, fit d'emblée son père en le regardant presque craintivement.

-Ton père a raison. Nous-mêmes nous ne comprenons pas toujours comment nous en sommes arrivés là, ajouta sa mère.

-Essayons, les enjoint-il. »

Ses parents se regardèrent un certain temps en se prenant la main.

« Quand nous nous sommes fiancés je devais avoir vingt-trois ans et ton père deux de plus, commença-t-elle avec un peu de nostalgie. C'était tard pour l'époque. Je veux dire, avec la montée de Grindelwald, beaucoup de sorciers se dépêchaient de se marier, surtout parmi les Sang-Pur. James, ne soupire pas tout de suite, les choses ont changé après la chute de Grindelwald, surtout le clivage Moldu / Sang-Pur. Les gens avaient peur, même si Dumbledore le tenait en respect. Nous avons enseigné ton père et moi à Poudlard l'année où Dumbledore a battu Grindelwald. J'ai perdu plusieurs élèves nés de parents Moldus au cours de l'année.

« Donc, je disais que les sorciers, aussitôt Poudlard fini, se dépêchaient de se marier, et d'avoir des enfants afin de sauvegarder leur famille. Particulièrement les Sangs-Purs qui craignaient des représailles. Si bien qu'à vingt-trois ans, j'avais beaucoup de prétendants. D'une part j'étais…

-Belle, la coupa son père. Tu étais la plus belle. Déjà lorsque tu étais à Poudlard, tous les garçons te trouvaient belle. Même à Gryffondor.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna sa mère avec amusement. Soit, j'étais belle, mais surtout j'étais une Black. Mais, ce n'était pas qu'une question de Sang. J'étais la fille de Cygnus Black. Et même si personne n'arrivait à le coincer au Ministère, il y avait énormément de rumeurs sur ses soi-disant activités commerciales en Europe de l'Est alors qu'il était ruiné. En bref, c'était un secret de polichinelle : il était à la botte de Grindelwald et organisait des massacres de Né-Moldus en Roumanie. »

James se sentit nauséeux. Il savait qu'on ne choisissait pas sa famille, Sirius en était la preuve vivante. Il n'empêche que ça faisait drôle.

« Et moi, à l'époque, je le savais sans le savoir. J'entendais tout cela, mais cela m'importait peu. Je sais que je te choque, mais j'étais ainsi, James, ne l'oublie pas. Donc Cygnus Black voulait me marier à l'un des fils de ses amis Pro-Sang-Pur, d'une part pour me caser, d'autre part pour renflouer ses coffres.

-Il voulait te… te vendre ? fit-il en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

-C'est un peu cela, oui, en convint sa mère avec une grimace. Il voulait surtout ne plus avoir à dépenser de l'argent pour moi. Et… Et un matin j'ai reçu deux demandes en un jour. Celle d'un de mes cousins que je détestais, et celle de ton père à qui je n'avais jamais parlé.

-Je t'avais déjà parlé à de nombreuses reprises, la reprit son père. Tu… »

James vit le teint de son père virer au vert. Oula, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

« A Poudlard et… Après aussi quand… Nouvel an du Ministère et… Chez les Prewett et… les Parkinsons et… J'avais même essayé… Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces bégaiements ?

« Tu ne t'en es vraiment jamais rendu compte ? souffla encore son père comme si c'était les dernières paroles qu'il prononcerait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? le coupa sa mère en lâchant sa main. »

James regarda ses parents l'un après l'autre. Sa mère semblait presqu'effrayée et son père plongé dans le désespoir. Est-ce qu'ils avaient monté ceci de toute pièce pour…

« Je m'en doutais, fit son père en forçant un rire jaune. Du jour où je suis allé demander ta main à ton père, où tu m'as dit oui et où nous nous sommes fiancés, je ne t'ai plus reconnue. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas que je venais sans cesse te casser les pieds à Poudlard avec Jim Anderson ?

-Anderson…

-Que Carley jetait des sortilèges pour faire se soulever tes jupes à Poudlard ?

-Carley…

-Que tous les garçons cherchaient à attirer ton attention à Poudlard ? hallucina-t-il.

-Ils me disaient tous que j'étais arrogante ! se récria sa mère en s'éloignant de son mari.

-Evidemment puisque tu ne répondais à aucune de leurs avances ! marmonna sarcastiquement Charlus Potter en fermant les yeux. »

James le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Son père appuya la paume de sa main sur son front, comme James le faisait pour calmer ses émotions.

« On était tous amoureux de toi, fit son père en riant sans joie. Si innocemment belle et cruellement aveugle, le mélange parfait. Puis on a quitté Poudlard et cela nous a tous passé. Et puis un soir, un bal du Ministère pour la nouvelle année, Anderson arrive devant moi, sa femme et ses trois enfants derrière lui, et il me montre une femme du doigt. Dorea Black. Ça m'a amusé de te revoir là. Je me suis dit que si j'allais te parler tu allais me rembarrer, mais tu n'en as rien fait ! Tu m'as demandé mon nom et mon prénom, comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ! Tu te souvenais d'Anderson en revanche et tu lui as bien fait sentir qu'il t'avait ennuyé à Poudlard avec son abruti d'ami. Un brun, tu ne te souvenais plus de son nom, mais c'était moi. Carley est arrivé mais lui non plus tu ne t'en souvenais pas. Ignatus, pas un souvenir non plus. A croire qu'on t'avait soumise à un sortilège d'Oubliette ! »

James regarda son père avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces histoires ? Et s'il n'avait jamais eu la véritable histoire de la rencontre de ses parents parce que… parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas la même version eux-mêmes ?

« Dis-moi au moins que tu te rappelles la suite, la supplia son père, chose que James n'avait jamais vu. Tu te souviens que nous avons dansé ensemble cette soirée-là ?

-J'ai dansé avec beaucoup de monde ce…

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai monopolisé ton attention, et dès le moment où je suis arrivé, tu n'as plus dansé qu'avec moi. Tu te retenais de me dire mes quatre vérités d'ailleurs, reprit son père en soupirant.

-Tu… C'était toi ?

-Le mariage d'Ambuela Fortescue, ma petite-cousine, et d'Aristote Parkinson, le meilleur ami de ton frère ?

-Comment sais-tu…

-C'est toi qui me l'a dit ! se désespéra-t-il. Tu te souviens que je t'ai volé à ton cavalier, cet imbécile de Théophilius Beurk ?

-Toi ? se décomposa un peu plus sa mère.

-C'est un Veracrasse, je ne lui ai sans doute pas assez dit à Poudlard. Il te regardait comme si tu lui appartenais, fit-il avec dégoût. J'entendais des rumeurs à votre sujet, notamment une qui disait qu'il comptait te demander en mariage. Je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai vu rouge. Une aussi jolie fille que toi avec cet insecte répugnant ? J'ai pris ta main et je ne l'ai plus lâchée. C'était peut-être la dix ou douzième fois qu'on se revoyait depuis le bal du Ministère, et c'était plus fort que moi, à chaque fois, je te voyais, que ce soit chez des connaissances communes ou au chemin de Traverse ou même à ce match, je ne sais plus lequel, je t'ai vu lorsque j'ai fait un tour de piste avec Mike à la fin. Je te croisais tout le temps, c'était forcément un signe ! »

James regarda ses parents qui pleuraient à présent tous les deux. Bon sang, il ne les avait jamais vus pleurer et ça le gênait au possible. Mais surtout, il avait l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas être là et que cette discussion aurait dû avoir lieu des années plus tôt.

« Tu te souviens au moins que je venais passer presque toutes mes après-midi avec toi après nos fiançailles ? fit encore une fois son père. Certes, nous ne pouvions pas être seuls, en tête à tête, mais je pensais… commença-t-il mais sa mère secoua négativement la tête. Qu'importe. Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question parce que je craignais de déjà savoir la réponse.

-Tu te moques de moi ? souffla sa mère d'une voix blanche.

-Bien sûr que non, fit son père en souriant tristement. Lorsque je te voyais après ce bal du Ministère, tu ne te gênais pas pour me demander avec désappointement ce que je faisais encore là. Mais le jour de nos fiançailles : rien, pas un mot. Tu étais devenue… Tu étais devenue muette et tremblante de peur au moindre mot que je disais. Je m'attendais au moins à une remarque agacée, à des cris de protestation, à un refus, mais…

-Alors pourquoi être venu me demander en mariage ? s'étonna sa mère.

-J'espérais te montrer que j'étais sérieux dans ma cour, et enfin avoir une vraie discussion avec toi en dehors de réceptions ou de bals, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

-Je n'ai rien vu, commenta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silences.

-Tu étais simplement hermétique aux relations humaines, répondit son père avec un sourire tendre à peine esquissé.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai… tenta de nier sa mère mais elle se tut d'elle-même.

-J'aurais dû… Je n'aurais pas dû insister, ou bien te poser directement la question, j'aurais dû comprendre qu'il y avait un problème… Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer alors que ton silence indiquait clairement que la situation t'incommodait, murmura son père sans les regarder.

-Tu ne m'as pas forcée. La situation ne me déplaisait pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vécu les choses de la même manière, bafouilla sa mère en dévisageant son père.

-Mais… commença James sans savoir quoi dire. »

Ceci suffit néanmoins à sortir son père de ses pensées.

« Un soir où j'étais au pub, j'ai vu Beurk entrer. Ce même Théophilius Beurk, le cousin de ta mère. Il avait déjà trop bu, pour changer, et il se vantait auprès d'un de ses répugnants amis que le lendemain il se jetterait à l'eau, selon ses mots, et irait voir Cygnus Black pour lui demander la main de sa fille, la belle Dorea Black. Je t'ai plainte auprès du barman, en réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle ça me mettait en colère. Edwin, le barman, m'a dit qu'en plus Dorea Black était « un beau brin de fille, quoiqu'un peu orgueilleuse ». Moi ce trait de caractère m'avait amusé. Il est monté dans sa chambre chercher les annales de son année croyant me prouver ce qu'il disait, puisqu'il était né la même année que toi, Dorea. Et c'est vrai que tu étais belle sur cette photo. Tu étais mieux en réalité, mais cette photo te donnait en plus un côté mystérieux.

-Tu... bafouilla sa mère. Tu… ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

-De mon côté, si, ma Dorea, fit-il avec douleur. Et le lendemain…

-Je te découvrais 12, Square Grimmault en train de demander ma main à mon père. Je ne me souviens… Je ne me souvenais pas de toi pour ma part. Je ne t'ai jamais remis avec Dardus Chotter.

-Dardus Chotter ? s'étonna-t-il.

-J'ai mal compris ton prénom et ton nom la première fois, se défendit sa mère. Et puis… »

Elle leva la main pour cacher le bas du visage de son père en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu avais une barbe fournie avant de venir demander ma main et des cheveux plus longs. Et tu étais collant au possible.

-J'ai tout coupé après le mariage de ma petite-cousine, mais on ne s'est pas revu avant…

-Avant nos fiançailles.

-Où tu m'as choisi pour fuir Beurk.

-Je t'aurais laissé une chance quoi qu'il en soit.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna son père avec un espoir non dissimulé.

-Bien sûr, l'assura sa mère. Ta manière d'être, pas celle de Dardus Chotter, celle que tu as eue lorsque je suis entrée dans le bureau de mon père, me plaisait. Tu me laissais parler, tu me laissais choisir, tu t'es contenté d'un baiser sur la joue pour me dire au revoir sans chercher à plus comme Beurk l'avait fait si souvent. Et puis… commença-t-elle en rougissant. Tu… Tu me plaisais, physiquement, souffla-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil gêné à James. »

James les laissa se dévorer du regard comme deux adolescents enamourés. Enfin, il savait à peu près comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés, comment ils s'étaient fiancés.

« J'étais déjà contente de pouvoir faire un choix, reprit-elle en direction de James. Mes parents ne s'étaient pas mariés par amour. Ils s'étaient convenus, on va dire. Et puis…

-Mes parents non plus, fit son père.

-Grand-Mère Annabella ? s'étonna James.

-Mon Grand-père Priscus avait développé une obsession pour le Sang-Pur, avoua son père en grimaçant. Sa femme, ma Grand-Mère Ombeline, en a été la première victime. Il l'a épousée parce que c'était une Rosier, alors qu'elle, elle l'avait toujours aimé à la folie. Elle ne l'a compris que lorsqu'il n'a accepté de lui faire qu'un enfant, reconnu-t-il. Mais elle était fière et ne s'est jamais plainte. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit. Elle m'a aussi dit que son meilleur ami, mon père, et elle s'était marié parce que mon grand-père Priscus faisait pression sur mon père, Robertus, pour qu'il se marie dans l'année, sinon il arrangeait son mariage avec une jeune fille qu'il lui conviendrait. Il a résisté un temps, puis la veille de la date fatidique il a appris quelle femme rejoindrait sa vie. Il a supplié ma mère de l'épouser à la place. Elle a accepté parce qu'en échange, elle pouvait devenir Guérisseuse. Son père à elle aussi exigeait qu'elle se marie.

-Mais…

-Pourquoi ont-ils eu deux enfants ? le reprit son père avec une grimace. J'avais treize ans d'écart avec mon frère. Ils voulaient tous les deux avoir au moins un enfant. Même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas d'amour, il y avait beaucoup de respect et de tendresse entre eux. Mais… soupira-t-il. Mais mon père a développé de forts sentiments pour ma mère et elle a fini par se persuader de la même chose. C'était son meilleur ami et son mari, elle ne pouvait supporter de le blesser. Et je suis arrivé, elle s'est convaincu de pouvoir l'aimer. Elle lui a montré ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle était à la maison. Mais elle m'a avoué elle-même qu'elle passait ses journées à Sainte-Mangouste pour l'éviter.

-C'est horrible, souffla James.

-C'était comme ça, reconnut sa mère. James il faut… Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant que tu sois majeur parce que je ne voulais pas t'élever dans cette idée. Mais il y a tellement de choses que tu dois savoir, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Comme ? demanda-t-il. »

Il venait déjà d'en apprendre tant ! Que pourrait-on lui dire de pire ? En plus, il n'avait encore eu aucune explication sur Esméralda García et la pratique de la Magie Noire dont sa mère semblait être une adepte, quoi qu'en dise son père.

« Mon grand-père aussi voulait que je me marie, il m'en parlait à chaque repas, comme il l'avait fait avec mes parents. Il me présentait des jeunes femmes qui lui convenait mais… »

Son père s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil plein d'appréhension à sa mère. Laquelle détourna le regard.

« Mais je fréquentais une jeune femme.

-Esméralda García, fit James, la langue pâteuse.

-D'où ?... s'effara son père.

-Elle m'a envoyé des souvenirs.

-J'en étais sûre ! hurla sa mère en sautant sur ses pieds. Mais de quoi se mêle cette…

-Dorea, souffla son père en attrapant sa main.

-Je l'avais prévenue !

-Dorea ! Dorea ! James a besoin de la suite ! »

Son père la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait dans le vestiaire chercher sa cape. James entendit quelques chuchotements puis ils revinrent tous les deux. Sa mère semblait s'être ressaisie, mais gardait un visage si neutre qu'elle semblait prête à sauter sur le moindre mouvement suspect.

« Elle était de Sang-Mêlé. Tu te doutes que ceci ne plaisait pas à ton Grand-père. Mais ma mère non plus ne l'appréciait pas. Elle pensait qu'elle profitait de ma position de joueur de Quidditch et de notre argent. Je n'en sais toujours rien, reconnut son père. Mais cette femme est un poison.

-Ce n'est même pas une vraie Voyante, fit sa mère avec un mépris évident. Et elle qualifie Gweny de menteuse.

-J'aurais pu passer outre le jugement de mon grand-père, reprit son père. Mais pas celui de ma mère. Elle sentait ce genre de choses. Et je sentais qu'Esméralda attendait que je lui passe la bague au doigt mais je ne le voulais pas. Alors un soir, je n'ai pas pu supporter plus longtemps ses sous-entendus et je lui ai dit adieu. Elle m'avait poussé à bout. Et quelques jours plus tard, je voyais ta mère pour la troisième fois au mariage d'un cousin d'Ignatus avec une petite-nièce de ta mère. »

Son père jeta un autre regard énigmatique à sa mère avant de poursuivre.

« Le père de ta mère n'est pas Cygnus Black, dit-il lentement en gardant les yeux sur sa femme.

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il, ne comprenant plus rien à rien.

-C'est son frère.

-Hein ? Tu es la sœur de Cygnus Black ? fit-il.

-Non, reprit sa mère avec un sourire crispé. C'est le frère de Cygnus Black qui est mon père. »

James cligna des yeux.

« Attends, je ne comprends plus. Tout à l'heure…

-Chaque chose en son temps, James. Et il faut bien prendre la pelote par un bout, reprit sa mère d'une voix tremblante. Le mari de ma mère, Cygnus Black, était… horrible, je pense qu'il est vain de chercher un autre mot. Il était violent, il lui jetait des sortilèges de Magie Noire, il manipulait tout le monde, en permanence, alors qu'au début, c'était un véritable gentleman. Ma mère l'a épousée en pensant se marier avec l'homme de sa vie. Mais leur relation s'est très vite dégradée. Et puis… Par un concours de circonstance, elle s'est éprise de mon oncle, Arcturus Black. Le père de Callidora.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Ma cousine Callidora est en fait ma demi-sœur, et elle le sait très bien, précisa sa mère en le regardant avec inquiétude. »

James se sentais… zarbi, aurait dit Lily. Il savait que ce n'était pas grave, que de toute façon il ne connaissait pas la famille de sa mère, et puis mieux valait que sa grand-mère maternelle ait eu sa fille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plutôt qu'avec son mari mais… Mais ça faisait tout drôle de se dire que Callidora était en fait sa…

-Callidora est vraiment ma tante alors ? s'horrifia-t-il.

-James ! s'outra sa mère alors que son père éclatait de rire.

-Mais elle est…

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire, jeune homme, le menaça sa mère avec un sourire en coin. »

Sa Tante Callidora était la pire des commères, conservatrice et critique vis-à-vis de tout ce qui venait du monde moldu et de la nouveauté. Il s'était longtemps demandé ce qui pouvait relier sa mère à celle-ci, il comprenait un peu mieux à présent.

« Et comment est-il cet Arcturus ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Il était merveilleux, fit sa mère en regardant la cheminée. C'était un artiste : peintre et joueur d'échecs. Tu vois le tableau dans la bibliothèque de Callidora et moi ? C'est lui qui l'a fait. Et celui dans le bureau de ton père ? C'est encore lui qui nous a peints le jour de notre mariage. C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer du piano aussi. Et il aimait tant ma mère qu'il ne lui a survécu que quelques mois.

-Et sa femme ?

-A Arcturus ? Une vraie peste, fit négligemment sa mère. Il était bien mieux avec ma mère. Même si leur amour était secret.

-Secret ?

-Ils se sont aimé en secret pendant plus de quarante ans, avoua sa mère en déglutissant difficilement. C'est à cet âge que j'ai appris tout cela.

-Tu veux dire que… Attends, ils te l'ont dit quand tu as eu quarante ans ! s'horrifia-t-il. Mais c'est horrible !

-Ils étaient dans une spirale de mensonge impossible à démêler, fit rapidement sa mère. C'est pour ça que… Laisse-nous t'expliquer ce que tu as vu dans les souvenirs de García. »

Elle reprit la main de son père. Lequel la regarda avec tant de culpabilité que James dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas partir en courant. Il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il apprendrait.

.

.

.

**PS** : On commence la troisième partie ! L'histoire va se concentrer sur Mr et Mrs Potter, comme le nom de la troisième partie l'indique, mais il y aura aussi des moments avec James (que j'ai adoré écrire!).

Je voulais écrire une suite à cette histoire, j'ai quelques idées, mais je n'arrive pas à tout mettre bien, donc on verra bien dans quelques semaines !

A très vite !


	16. III - 16 - Se blesser

**Chapitre 16 : Se blesser**

.

_Deux ans plus tôt, _

_Août 1975, _

.

Charlus leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil africain tapait avec mille fois plus de puissance que la pluie anglaise, et c'était peu dire. Lui qui se plaignait de l'humidité de l'air anglais n'avait plus qu'une hâte : le retrouver pour avoir frais. Pas froid. La nuit, dans le village sorcier d'Afrique du Sud où était née leur amie Zafrina – enfin c'était plus une ville qu'un village mais Zafrina parlait toujours de village, alors… – la température descendait en dessous des 10 degrés. Et là il avait froid. Lui, il voulait juste retrouver la fraîcheur de l'automne britannique.

« Cesse de soupirer, on dirait un enfant, se moqua gentiment Dorea en passant son bras sous le sien.

-C'est cette chaleur aussi, se lamenta-t-il de manière exagérée en lui souriant. »

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon pour les cacher dans un grand chapeau de paille qui lui tenait sur la tête malgré le vent grâce à un ruban de soie blanche. Sa robe d'un jaune très pâle ne devait pas autant attirer les rayons du soleil que sa robe noire à lui. Mais il avait refusé de l'écouter et n'avait emporté que des robes sombres.

« Il ne nous reste plus que trois jours ici, puis tu retrouveras Godric's Hollow, espèce de non-aventurier, se moqua-t-elle à nouveau.

-Je ne te permets pas, s'outra-t-il faussement en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Ma vengeance sera terrible… ou torride, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille pour se délecter de voir ses joues rougir.

-Charlus ! fit-elle en lui donnant un faux coup de coude. Nous sommes en public.

-Personne ne nous écoute, fit-il négligemment en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. James suit Tumelo comme son ombre depuis ce matin, fit-il en lui montrant son fils d'un geste du menton qui entrait dans la boutique d'un marchand, et Marcus et Zafrina sont allés rendre visite à la famille de Zafrina à la capitale. Si nous nous éclipsions, personne ne s'en rendrait…

-Charlus ! répéta-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus tout en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend ces derniers jours, mais le soleil te monte à la tête. »

Il la regarda se mordre les lèvres de gêne et d'hésitation en se retenant de rire. Les vacances leur faisaient du bien à tous !

Il regarda James et Tumelo sortir de chez le marchand avec un balai volant chacun et fronça les sourcils. On trouvait peu de balais volants par ici. Que mijotaient-ils encore ? Le petit-neveu de Zafrina n'était déjà pas très discipliné en temps normal, mais accompagné de James, il devenait capable de toutes les folies. Ils avaient failli faire exploser la maison de Marcus et Zafrina une semaine plus tôt, alors que les Potter n'étaient arrivés que la veille.

Les balais volants étaient sans doute l'attraction du jour. La grande place sur laquelle le marché aux épices avait habituellement lieu était désertée et un cercle se formait autour de son fils et de Tumelo.

« Que trafiquent-ils encore ? soupira Dorea en les approchant de l'attroupement. »

Charlus les arrêta à trois mètres de James et Tumelo. James posa le balai au sol et expliqua à Tumelo ce qu'il convenait de faire avant de s'exécuter. Le balai lui sauta dans les mains, et il l'enfourcha. Il ignora le regard noir de son père d'un sourire insolent et décolla.

Il fit un looping dans le ciel, récoltant des applaudissements de la cinquantaine de personne restée au sol. Charlus desserra les dents. Il n'aimait pas voir James tester un balai trouvé au hasard. L'objet avait tendance à se détraquer s'il était resté trop longtemps en remise sans entretien. Mais James continuait de voler, alignant les figures sous les cris de stupeurs et de joie de Tumelo. Il en vint même à lâcher le balai des mains, se laissant pendre par les pieds au dessus du vide. Son fils ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire remarquer, songea-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. James se remit d'un coup de pied à califourchon sur le balai, qui s'emballa et commença à piquer vers le ciel, puis à faire des embardées à droite à gauche. Charlus écarquilla les yeux en le voyant perdre l'équilibre et ne tenir plus que par une main au manche en bois. Sans réfléchir, il courut jusqu'à Tumelo, lui arracha le balai qu'il tenait, et s'élança vers le ciel, bien qu'il eût senti le bois du manche se fissurer sous doigts au décollage. Il laissa le vent s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux et sous ses lunettes, il laissa le balai se rebeller pour voler plus vite auprès de James et le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

Le balai devint sauvage et incontrôlable, mais il tenait James dans ses bras. Alors tout allait bien. Tout irait bien, se convint-il en enfermant le corps encore maigre de son fils dans ses bras.

.

Elle dût crier.

C'est du moins ce qu'on lui raconta le lendemain. Elle dût crier lorsqu'elle vit Charlus dégringoler dans le ciel au-dessus des maisons du village, tout en tenant James contre lui comme le meilleur des _Protego_. Et personne ne put réagir à temps pour les empêcher de s'écraser sur le toit de la maison, puis sur le sol. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Quelques secondes tout au plus.

« James ! Charlus ! Laissez-moi passer ! Charlus ! JAMES ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur le tas de tissu qui restait d'eux. »

Elle écarta le tissu sombre de la cape de son mari pour chercher son visage, ses mains. Elle tomba sur le corps plus si frêle de son fils qu'elle tira à elle. Il pleurait. S'il pleurait c'est qu'il était en vie. C'est qu'il allait bien.

« Maman, bredouilla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Je suis là mon amour, mon petit James je suis là, fit-elle en le serrant contre elle. »

Puis elle le laissa s'agripper à elle en pleurant et prit le visage de son mari entre ses doigts tremblant d'effroi.

« Oh Merlin, oh Charlus ! craqua-t-elle en se mettant à sangloter à son tour. »

Il ne bougeait plus. Merlin, qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas possible ! Pas Charlus ! Pas son Charlus ! Il bougea les lèvres et elle pleura de plus belle. Il était là, il était vivant ! Un filet de sang lui coula de la bouche et il papillonna des yeux pour se mettre à crier en attrapant sa jambe.

Elle tourna la tête. Elle aurait dû crier de nouveau. Mais c'était trop. La jambe de Charlus formait un angle improbable alors qu'il continuait de crier.

« Laissez-moi passer, fit une voix très calme en s'approchant d'eux. »

Elle tourna un instant le regard pour voir un petit homme vouté à la peau noire la fixer en fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Elle le savait. L'arrière grand-père de Zafrina. Le marabout du village de son amie. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, tenant toujours James contre elle. Sa gorge étouffait à cause de la panique mais elle ne pleurait plus.

Elle le regarda passer ses mains au dessus de son mari en marmonnant des formules en tswana. _Plus vite, _supplia-t-elle silencieusement.

Il donna divers ordres autour de lui et derrière un rideau de larmes, Dorea vit détaler une quinzaine de sorciers.

Charlus criait toujours et cela devenait insupportable. Elle arracha James de son cou pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son mari. Elle attrapa sa main, et lui s'empressa de broyer la sienne sous la douleur.

« Charlus, s'il te plaît, regarde moi, souffla-t-elle en se penchant juste au dessus de lui. »

Elle le vit chercher son regard à travers ses yeux à peine ouverts. Ses grands yeux bruns luisaient de souffrance. Il put à peine marmonner le prénom de leur fils avant de crier à nouveau.

« Il va bien, lui assura-t-elle. Charlus, regarde… »

Il cria encore plus fort pendant que Dorea entendait ses os craquer à nouveau.

« Charlus ! Ce n'est pas grave, ce…

-Les os de ma jambe ne se ressouderont jamais ! Tu le sais bien ! hurla-t-il en tournant de l'œil.

-Charlus ! cria-t-elle encore une fois. »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, mais que pouvait-elle lui dire de plus ? Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'un vieux sortilège de Magie Noire qu'on lui avait lancé trente ans plus tôt empêchait toute régénération de ses os et toute reconstruction magique de ses membres inférieurs ! Bien sûr qu'elle le savait puisque ce maudit sort avait mis brusquement un terme à sa carrière de Quidditch !

Elle l'expliqua au marabout comme celui-ci ne parvenait pas à recoller les morceaux d'os entre eux grâce à la magie. Le grand-père de Zafrina secoua la tête, acceptant la défaite de la Magie Blanche face à la Magie Noire. Il badigeonna simplement la jambe de Charlus d'un cataplasme de feuilles tropicales avant de l'enrubanner. Puis il immobilisa sa jambe avec un sortilège qu'il renforça avec une attèle en branches d'arbre.

« Vous devriez rentrer en Angleterre, ils sauront sûrement mieux s'occuper de son cas là-bas. Je ne connais pas ce sortilège, se résigna-t-il de sa voix sourde. »

Il dispersa l'attroupement en quelques mots, laissant Dorea, James et Charlus Potter devant leur malheur. Tumelo était à côté d'eux, la tête basse.

Charlus était inconscient, James sous le choc et Tumelo plein de culpabilité. Dorea fut sur le point de pleurer, puis elle se rappela que Charlus aurait pu mourir, et elle remercia le destin d'avoir était clément avec elle. Elle se releva, prit la main de James, tira sa baguette, et fit léviter son mari devant elle. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent. Peut-être que si Charlus était pris à temps à Ste Mangouste, l'état de sa jambe pourrait s'améliorer.

Elle passa le trajet du retour concentrée sur la main froide de James dans la sienne, et le corps de Charlus lévitant devant elle.

Le bateau pour Londres partait tous les jeudis matins du Port du Durban, et il fallait compter cinq jours pour gagner l'Europe. Ils avaient pensé y transplaner le jeudi même. Mais Dorea savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas transplanter avec Charlus dans cet état. La seule solution était d'y aller à pied, mais jamais elle ne pourrait atteindre le Port en trois jours de marche ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y aller en balai et tracter Charlus derrière elle.

C'était dangereux et complètement fou.

Elle resserra sa prise sur la main de son fils et sur sa baguette. James volait bien, il saurait l'aider.

.

Voilà comment ils parvinrent au Port de Durban en trois jours, en volant très lentement et en faisant de nombreuses pauses. Marcus et Zafrina avaient tenu à les accompagner. Ils avaient été d'une grande aide. Charlus était resté inconscient la première journée, sous l'effet des plantes que le marabout lui avait données à mâcher. Quand il s'était réveillé, il les avait traités de fous et d'inconscient en criant à travers le désert de la nuit. Zafrina avait fini par lui donner d'autres herbes à mâcher et il s'était rendormi.

Dorea avait pleuré. Tous les soirs. Tous les matins. Zafrina l'avait même prié de se calmer sinon ils n'auraient pas assez d'eau pour le voyage. Elle savait que c'était là l'humour de son amie, mais Dorea avait pleuré de plus belle, à l'insu de tous cette fois.

Elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle connaissait Charlus. Elle savait comment il réagirait une fois de retour à Londres. Elle savait qu'il se renfermerait sur lui-même et qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de lui avant des mois et beaucoup de disputes. Elle le connaissait.

.

Lorsque le bateau amerrit à Brighton, James s'empressa de repérer l'escadrille de Guérisseurs et d'infirmiers d'urgence en blouses vertes qui les attendaient. Sa mère n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot du voyage, sauf pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle devait lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était sa faute si la jambe de son père resterait brisée en mille morceaux pour le reste de sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il essaie ce balai détraqué ? Pourquoi ? alors que son père avait emporté leurs propres balais pour faires des courses de temps à autre.

Il regarda le visage fermé de son père qui était allongé dans un brancard de fortune. Sa mère, à côté de lui, était impassible, malgré le vent qui fouettait ses mèches rebelles en tout sens. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le dispute, qu'elle crie, qu'elle le punisse et lui rappelle ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ce silence… C'était la pire punition du monde. Il était dans l'incertitude, étouffé par la culpabilité et terrifié à l'idée de ce que ses parents pouvaient penser de lui.

« Bonjour Dorea, fit immédiatement le Guérisseur Meadowes en serrant la main de sa mère. Bonjour Charlus. Nous allons emprunter le réseau d'Urgence de Cheminette mis en place pour aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi. »

James attrapa la main de sa mère. Il avait peut-être quinze ans, mais depuis qu'il avait presque tué son père, il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatre ans et tout l'effrayait.

Il entra dans une grande cheminée d'une petite boutique sorcière de Brighton avec sa mère. Ce réseau d'Urgence l'éblouit. Une fois dans la cheminée, il ne fut pas baladé d'un point à un autre. A la place, un long couloir d'un blanc éclatant se déroula sous ses pieds. Il suivit les Guérisseurs qui poussaient le brancard en lévitation. Le seul bruit perceptible, autre que le bruissement du tissu des robes de sorciers, était le claquement des talons de sa mère sur le sol de marbre. Il eut l'impression d'avancer vers la mort tant ce couloir lui paraissait dans fin, et finalement, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, le brancard disparut, puis il déboucha dans la large cheminée de Ste Mangouste.

Il regarda les Guérisseurs emporter son père et il ne parvint plus à se retenir. Il leur courut après, sans prêter attention aux appels de sa mère qui tentait de le retenir.

« J'voulais pas, Papa ! J'voulais pas t'faire mal ! dit-il en se mettant à pleurer. Je suis désolé ! Je…

-James, retourne avec ta mère, le coupa le Guérisseur Meadowes. »

Il resta planté là en sentant les mains de sa mère se poser sur ses épaules. Il la laissa le mener jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

« C'est moi qui devrait être à la place de Papa, fit-il enfin.

-Ne dis pas ça, le coupa sa mère.

-Mais…

-Si tu étais mort je crois que… Non, je ne peux pas l'imaginer, dit sa mère en le serrant contre elle. Ton père va s'en remettre. Ses os devront se ressouder d'eux-mêmes, sans l'aide de la magie, mais ils se ressouderont. Toi, petit comme tu es, si tu étais tombé, tu serais mort sur le coup.

-Mais Papa…

-Nous sommes tes parents, nous devons te protéger, même si cela signifie nous mettre en danger, lui dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses doigts pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux. Tu es notre fils unique, James, nous ferons toujours tout pour toi, tu as compris ? »

James hocha la tête en se jetant dans ses bras.

.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour vous, fit le Guérisseur Meadowes à Charlus Potter. Les crèmes et les potions prescrites soulageront la douleur et aideront tant bien que mal au rétablissement, l'attèle de jambe en bois maintiendra les os en place, et la canne évitera que vous posiez trop le pied par terre. Mais nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Nous avons immobilisé les morceaux d'os aux bons endroits, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que les os se reconstruisent d'eux-mêmes.

-Combien de temps ? demanda la voix tremblante de Dorea.

-Nous ne pouvons le dire. Un an, peut-être deux. Nous n'avons jamais eu de cas semblable, avoua-t-il en retirant ses lunettes. Je vous bloque un rendez-vous pour chaque jeudi à seize heures jusqu'à ce que nous en décidions autrement. »

Derrière la porte, James déglutit difficilement.

.

_« Papa… pleura Potter cette fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Maman ? C'est de ma faute… de ma faute… »_ **James Potter dans son sommeil, Partie I, chapitre 4.**

.

.

.

**NB** : Un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui mais qui pose les choses pour la suite ! A samedi !


	17. III - 17 - S'isoler

**Chapitre 17 : S'isoler**

.

_Quelques semaines plus tard, _

_Fin octobre 1975, _

_Après le départ de Dorea pour la vente de citrouilles de Godric's Hollow, _

.

Charlus compta jusqu'à dix après avoir entendu la porte de sa chambre se fermer le plus doucement possible derrière Dorea. Il ne pouvait plus transplaner ni prendre la poudre de Cheminette sans sentir sa jambe bouillir de douleur. Si un bouchomage la lui avait hachée menue, il n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Le Guérisseur Meadowes, leur voisin et ami de longue date, lui avait assuré que dans quelques semaines, la douleur s'atténuerait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se déplacer sans souffrir. Mais il avait des difficultés à y croire. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était tombé de ce balai détraqué, deux mois que les os de sa jambe étaient en miettes, un peu moins qu'il avait fait un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, et il n'y avait eu aucune évolution. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait à nouveau marcher, mais c'était grâce à cette foutue attelle qui maintenait en place ce qu'il restait de sa jambe, et à cette canne de vieillard.

Bien sûr qu'il referait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver James d'une chute mortelle. Bien sûr. Et puis, il aurait dû lui prendre le balai des mains au lieu de le laisser monter dessus, c'était tout. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit à son fils sur cet accident dû à son imprudence. A quoi bon ? C'était son fils, son fils unique, tant que James était en bonne santé, rien d'autre n'importait.

Mais maintenant que ce garnement était retourné à Poudlard, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la bonne raison des risques qu'il avait pris sous les yeux, maintenant que les jours et les semaines s'enchaînaient sans aucune évolution sur son état, cette infirmité désespérante devenait insupportable. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon attendre que ses os se ressoudent d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il était évident que ce sortilège reçu trente ans plus tôt empêchait toute régénérescence et toute reconstruction ?

D'un coup, il sentit sa jambe brûler des orteils jusqu'à la hanche. Il cria dans l'état de demi-sommeil auquel les potions antidouleur nocturnes le réduisaient jusqu'à midi. Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit pour s'emparer d'un autre flacon, celui contenant la potion de jour, et l'avala à jeun. Le liquide lui brûla l'œsophage comme une lame de glace, et il cria un peu plus.

Il força sa respiration saccadée à se calmer. Le seul moyen de calmer la sensation de froide brûlure provoquée par la potion se trouvait dans une autre potion, bien plus chaude, toute aussi forte mais qui n'agissait pas sur les mêmes organes. Et si Dorea l'apprenait, il n'y aurait plus accès longtemps.

Il roula sur le dos, et posa prudemment le pied au sol en grimaçant. Sa jambe attelée disparaissait derrières les bandages. C'était mieux comme ça. Il ne manquerait plus que James ou même Dorea vît ce à quoi son corps était réduit. L'un s'en voudrait, l'autre serait horrifiée, et lui aurait honte de lui-même.

Sa trachée le brûlait encore lorsqu'il s'enveloppa de sa robe de chambre avant de gagner le couloir en grimaçant. Le bruit de la canne frappant le parquet était insupportable. Il avait l'impression que son fanatique de Grand-père Priscus marchait derrière lui et surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

« Va-t-en ! cria-t-il n'en pouvant supporter plus. »

Mais derrière lui, il ne vit personne. Evidemment, puisque ce vieux Priscus Potter était mort des années plus tôt. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que Dorea se mêle de ses affaires. Elle en ferait encore toute une histoire, alors que c'était la seule chose qui le soulageait et de l'aigreur des potions, et de toute cette souffrance tant mentale que physique qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines.

Il ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui. L'horloge indiquait midi et deux minutes. Dorea serait bientôt là. Il se dépêcha donc d'ouvrir le dernier tiroir à gauche de son bureau et d'en tirer une bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu qu'il était allé chercher à la cave la veille. Il prit le verre à côté, et s'en servit une rasade suffisante pour adoucir sa gorge et lui donner un semblant de bonne humeur. Il ne voulait pas avoir Dorea sur le dos. Elle lui avait déjà paru hors de contrôle ces derniers jours, il ne voulait pas qu'elle rompît ce silence, quoique inquiétant mais tranquille, pour se mettre à vouloir le psychanalyser.

« Charlus ? entendit-il derrière la porte. »

Il rangea la bouteille et le verre dans le grand tiroir qu'il verrouilla ensuite d'un sortilège avant de répondre.

« Oui, Dorea ? Eh bien, entre, dit-il avec moins d'entrain qu'il ne l'avait voulu. »

Il ouvrit le premier dossier de la pile en face de lui alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il regarda sa femme entrer avant de plonger les yeux dans le dossier. Le premier mot, _ACCIDENT_, l'arrêta net dans sa lecture. Un sourire désabusé déforma ses lèvres. Le bruit des talons de Dorea sur le parquet le força à relever la tête. Son sourire léger le rassura et l'agaça à la fois.

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il en sentant ses poings se serrer d'eux-mêmes.

-Je me disais… commença-t-elle en faisant le tour de son bureau pour se retrouver à côté de lui. »

Elle posa ses deux mains sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, pour se tenir penchée vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers elle en la sentant si proche de lui. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et elle l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit malgré lui un baiser, un peu plus appuyé cette fois, et un instant, il oublia sa jambe en lambeaux. Puis il vit ses traits se crisper, et son nez se plisser.

« Tu… »

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau. Qu'elle ne lui fasse pas la morale sur son haleine alcoolisée. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait perdu sa jambe.

Elle tenta de se reculer, sans doute pour le questionner sur cette odeur de Whiskey-Pur-Feu, mais il la retint en emprisonnant son visage dans ses mains. Il s'appuya sur elle pour se mettre sur ses jambes, et pouvoir l'embrasser plus intensément. Douce, elle était douce sa Dorea. Vive en sortilège, mais douce en amour. Un alliage de violence et de tendresse qui l'avait toujours fasciné.

Lorsqu'il sentit la résistance de son épouse fléchir et ses mains s'aventurer sous sa robe de chambre, il mit fin à leur étreinte.

« Nous nous voyons tout à l'heure pour le dîner, dit-il en reprenant sa respiration. Je ne suis plus bon à rien avec cette jambe, fit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau dans son fauteuil. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour le contredire avec hypocrisie, mais il la coupa avant.

« Enfin, Dorea, tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je m'occupe de toi dans cet état ? fit-il plus méchamment qu'il ne l'avait voulu. »

Il s'attendait à deux réactions possibles de sa part, soit tourner les talons et fuir le conflit, soit lui faire remarquer son ton désobligeant. Mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la faire sourire.

« Enfin, Charlus, tu n'y es pas, je venais pour m'occuper de toi, souffla-t-elle en se plaçant derrière lui. »

Il sentit ses mains s'égarer sur ses épaules, et se retint de les repousser violement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'occupe de lui, ni même qu'elle le touche. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire avec une jambe dans cet état. Il ne _voulait_ rien faire avec sa jambe aux os explosés. Il ne manquerait plus que la main de sa femme s'égare sur la peau déformée par l'émiettement des os, qu'elle le regarde avec pitié puis dégoût. Non merci. Rien que de penser à sa main ou même son regard s'égarant sur sa jambe, il avait envie de vomir.

« Cesse de me toucher, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en serrant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil le plus fort possible pour occuper ses mains.

-Et pourquoi ? s'amusa-t-elle sans se rendre compte de la fureur qui montait en lui.

-Tout de suite, articula-t-il lentement. »

Elle enleva aussitôt ses doigts délicats de lui et il se sentit mieux.

« Il suffisait de me dire que tu n'en avais pas envie, fit-elle d'un ton acide.

-La question n'est pas là, fit-il de la même manière. Je n'ai plus de jambe, comprends-tu ?

-Non, je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle sans se démonter, et Charlus sentit ses mains lâcher sa fureur.

-JE-N-AI-PLUS-DE-JAMBE, articula de plus en plus fort.

-Tu en as deux, et tu es en vie, tu peux toujours…

-Rien du tout ! A quoi sert la jambe gauche sans la droite ? A quoi me sert ma jambe droite dans l'état où elle est ? Je n'ai plus de jambe droite va t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, conclut-il brusquement.

-Charlus ! s'horrifia-t-elle.

-Quoi, _Charlus_ ? s'agaça-t-il un peu plus. Je ne suis plus un homme, Dorea, je suis infirme, et je le resterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Urquart…

-Meadowes n'ose pas me dire que ma jambe est foutue, d'accord ? la coupa-t-il en attrapant sa canne pour déambulant devant elle. Je suis infirme, ma jambe ne me tient plus, je ne tiens plus debout, j'ai une jambe malade, gangrénée, inutile ! dit-il en lui montrant bien qu'il marchait en boitant. Si on me la coupait, ce serait la même chose ! hurla-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. »

Elle ne soutint pas son regard deux secondes avant de tourner les talons et de fuir à l'étage inférieur. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Dorea ne pleurait pas, presque jamais. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il l'avait vue pleurer. Peut-être qu'elle se cachait pour le faire, mais cela l'aurait étonné. Harfang aurait dit que ce n'était pas une vraie femme. Mais Harfang était…

Il fallait qu'il aille voir Harfang. Il pensa à Ignatus l'instant d'après. Si son ami avait été encore parmi eux, c'est vers lui que Charlus aurait accouru. Mais Ignatus avait été grillé par un dragon sauvage l'année dernière. Le dragon, ensorcelé par un mage noir, avait brûlé son ami qui tentait de le ramener à la raison. Il avait reçu à titre posthume un Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe pour avoir réussi à assommer le dragon, l'empêchant ainsi d'incendier les maisons sorcières et moldues de la côte de Cornouailles.

Harfang. Harfang l'écouterait et pourrait comprendre. Déjà à Poudlard, lorsqu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Harfang savait tenir et motiver ses hommes, son _armée quidditchesque_, comme il les appelait. Harfang comprendrait comment il se sentait à l'heure actuelle, comme un homme à moitié, un homme privé de son corps.

Quel jour était-on ? Lundi. Il devait être au bureau des Aurors. S'il arrivait pour le déjeuner, il pourrait le trouver à la sortie du Ministère. C'était impensable qu'il entre au Ministère avec sa jambe morte de la sorte. On lui avait donné quatre mois pour se rétablir. Et puis il se dégoûtait lui-même lorsqu'il regardait sa jambe à la peau flasque et verdâtre.

Il n'arriverait pas à transplaner, et prendre le balai ne serait pas assez rapide. Il se décida à prendre finalement la poudre de Cheminette. Il sentirait encore une fois sa jambe se changer en torche enflammée, mais une potion et un verre de Whiskey plus tard, il ne sentirait plus rien.

Il prit quelques Gallions dans un tiroir de son bureau pour remplir sa bourse avant d'entamer la descente de l'escalier. Un instant, il espéra ne pas croiser Dorea. Elle était capable de sortir sa baguette pour l'obliger à retourner se coucher (elle l'avait déjà fait il y a quelques jours), et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la battre dans un duel. Et à présent, avec cette foutue jambe, il ne pourrait même pas lancer un seul sortilège avant de se voir à sa merci.

Manque de chance, elle était là, dans le salon, en train de chercher une partition dans les meubles du salons, lui sembla-t-il au vu de celles qui traînaient sur la table basse et le piano ouvert

« Ah, te voilà enfin calmé, marmonna-t-elle sans cesser sa recherche.

-Je suis calme, fit-il en s'approchant de la cheminée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-elle enfin en lui accordant toute son attention en le voyant prendre une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le pot en terre cuite sur le linteau de la cheminée.

-Je vais à Londres voir Harfang, consentit-il à répondre.

-Pardon ? bafouilla-t-elle et il entendit les partitions tomber au sol.

-Je mangerai sans doute avec lui, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Lucretia, ou qui tu veux, fit-il en jetant la poudre dans l'âtre.

-Mais enfin, Charlus, tu ne…

-Tu ne veux pas que je sorte ? fit-il avec mauvaise humeur. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se retourna vers elle en sentant quelque chose lui pincer le cœur. Elle le regardait avec ce regard impassible teinté de mépris typiquement Black. Sirius avait le même quand sa mère, Walburga Black, lui parlait. Avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amer, il entra dans la cheminée en marmonnant l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur.

Heureusement qu'il avait sa canne, sinon la douleur l'aurait fait s'effondrer. Il s'assit sur la première chose qu'il vit en tenant sa jambe de sa main libre. Frénétiquement, il laissa tomber sa canne pour prendre la potion dans la poche intérieure de sa cape de sorcier. Il en but trois longues gorgées avant de sentir la douleur dans sa jambe refluer. A la place, sa gorge le brûla tant la potion était froide.

Il souffla dans son poing pour tenter de réchauffer sa trachée.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures entières, il se leva de sa chaise pour quitter le pub côté moldu. Il devrait pouvoir se rappeler le chemin jusqu'au ministère.

Mais en relevant la tête, il rencontra une tête connue. Une tête connue qui le regardait fixement. Trois mois plus tôt, cette figure aux grands yeux sombres et à la longue natte d'un brun presque noir ne lui aurait rien fait. Peut-être aurait-il même été assez agacé de la trouver à Londres. Là, il se souvint de sa peau chaude au parfum de miel et de sa voix de velours qui roulait les R. Il replongea des dizaines d'années plus tôt, au temps où il était l'Attrapeur officiel de l'équipe de Flaquemare pour sa plus grande fierté. Il se souvint des soirs qu'il avait passés entre cette sorcière plus si jeune à présent et ses coéquipiers à boire et prendre du bon temps après un match des plus victorieux. Il se souvint du caractère audacieux, impulsif, positif, et inconscient de ses vingt ans. Il se souvint de toute cette sensualité à laquelle il ne pouvait plus avoir droit à cause de sa jambe en mille morceaux.

Il grimaça de douleur et de honte en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

« J'ai reçu ton appel à l'aide dans ma boule de cristal, lui souffla-t-elle de cette voix toujours aussi grave et sensuelle. Laisse-moi te montrer toutes les belles choses de la vie, souffla-t-elle en prenant sa main. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Le pub était bondé de sorciers qui se montraient la citrouille d'Halloween qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il lâcha sa main pour lui présenter son bras qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au mur de brique qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux. Il la suivit dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Elle tourna dans l'Allée des Embrumes et il ne moufta pas, se contentant de la suivre jusqu'au pub mal famé de _la Cave du Détracteur_.

« Allons d'abord boire un verre, _mi Amor_, tu sembles en avoir besoin, lui proposa-t-elle et il acquiesça, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec toutes ses demandes.

-Esméralda ! s'exclama la fille, une petite sorcière d'une trentaine d'année, qui tenait le pub.

-Suzie, la salua en retour Esméralda García.

-Dis-moi, tu es accompagnée ? Lesbie, donne la cave six à Esmé, ordonna Suzie à une sorcière plus jeune qu'elle à qui elle lança un chiffon. »

La fille, Lesbie, leur fit signe de les suivre en essuyant manuellement les tables au passage. Charlus eut à peine le temps d'en conclure qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une Cracmole que la fille leur ouvrit une trappe au sol et leur fit signe de descendre. Charlus déglutit difficilement en voyant Esméralda s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du pub. Comment pourrait-il descendre ? Il ne s'inquiéta pas longtemps en voyant Esméralda changer l'échelle abrupte en un escalier bien plus accessible pour lui. Il lui sourit. Elle avait toujours su faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui.

« Lesbie, apporte-moi une bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu, veux-tu ? demanda Esméralda à la fille.

-Tout de suite, Madame Esméralda, dit précipitamment la gamine en détalant. »

Elle revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec la bouteille et deux verres. Esméralda les lui tendit et laissa la trappe se refermer sur eux, étouffant plutôt bien la musique du tripot.

Charlus s'assit au bord du lit de la minuscule cave et posa les verres sur la petite table à côté pour les remplir. Il tendit le sien à Esméralda, elle le prit et le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trinqué. Elle semblait avoir toujours vingt ans et quelques années, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Seule une petite ride était apparue sur son front. Il but le verre d'un trait et soupira de bien-être en sentant sa gorge être apaisée de la brûlure du froid pour bouillir de vie.

« Cette jambe un peu amochée ne t'empêche pas de vivre, lui souffla Esméralda. Si tu le voulais, tu saurais très bien nous mener au paradis comme jadis, insista-t-elle en les resservant. »

Charlus sentait sa tête tourner de plénitude. Enfin, après toutes ces journées passées à moitié alité, il ne sentait plus sa jambe se déchirer sous lui. Il avisa le sourire gourmand d'Esméralda et eut envie d'y goûter. Il le fit, de la même manière qu'on dévore une pomme, avec avidité, gourmandise, et faim, soif de savoir, de se souvenir, de se retrouver.

« C'est encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs, souffla Esméralda en soupirant d'aise. »

Ce souffle mielleux se perdit contre sa peau qui frémit de se souvenir. Elle frémit encore plus en sentant les petites mains chaudes de la sorcière. Il se laissa faire, complètement dépendant, tout à fait passif et dans l'attente du plaisir qu'elle savait lui offrir.

.

Entre ses bras, il se sentit à nouveau capable, à nouveau homme. Esméralda savait prendre les devant et lui faire plaisir. Elle n'avait aucune retenue, aucune gêne avec lui. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle voulait lui faire, et elle le faisait. Ses mains tenaient la taille grêle de la sorcière, appréciant les ondulations qu'elle exerçait et qui faisaient frissonner son propre corps. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi satisfait d'attendre ?

Il se redressa d'un coup pour la serrer contre lui, et laisser les râles qu'elle lui arrachait s'échouer dans ses oreilles. Il la tint contre lui, avec de plus en plus de force à mesure qu'il se sentait approcher de l'extase. Il entendit divinement bien ses soupirs se changer en gémissements pour sa plus grande fierté. Il lui faisait plaisir, il réussissait à la faire monter à ce paradis qu'ils avaient tant aimé explorer.

« _Mi Amor_, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit. »

Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et il la cala contre lui, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées embrumées par les potions.

« Je t'ai attendu si longtemps. J'ai eu le temps de me marier trois fois et d'habiter toutes les capitales d'Europe et d'Amérique du Sud avant que nos retrouvailles se fassent imminentes, lui souffla-t-elle en traçant des signes à l'aide de son index sur son torse.

-Trois fois ? s'étonna-t-il avec une pointe de crispation.

-Je voulais explorer d'autres horizons, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais ce ne fut pas fructueux. Il n'y a que Londres qui me porte chance.

-Londres, répéta-t-il en se souvenant de la première fois où il l'avait rencontrée.

-J'ai mon cabinet de Voyante à Londres à présent, précisa-t-elle.

-Ah oui ?

-Il est au fond du pub de Suzie, comme ça, je récupère ses clients, expliqua-t-elle avec une fierté évidente.

-Et pourquoi nous n'y sommes pas ? s'étonna-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Parce que cette cave est plus confortable, répliqua-t-elle en lui embrassant le torse. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand Dorea lui embrassait… Merlin. Ce n'était pas Dorea.

Si elle le sentit sursauter, elle n'en dit rien ou prit cela pour un frisson. Elle continua de lui suçoter la peau alors qu'il tâchait de réfléchir. Merlin. Est-ce qu'il avait… Le regard gris de son épouse le fixait avec froideur lorsqu'il fermait les paupières pour ne plus voir Esméralda.

Il chercha à tâtons le verre de Whiskey-Pur-Feu qu'il n'avait pas fini et l'absorba.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il pouvait… Il avait satisfait une femme, mais pas _sa femme_. Il avait… il avait trompé Dorea, il avait… Avec sa jambe bleuie par les morceaux d'os flottant que Dorea ne méritait pas de subir. Cette jambe morte qu'il faisait en sorte de lui cacher, pour ne pas qu'elle la vît par un mauvais hasard. Cette jambe qui le forçait à fuir son épouse pour ne pas la dégoûter… cette jambe qu'Esméralda avait laissé dans ses bandages, qu'elle n'avait pas regardé, elle, parce qu'elle lui importait peu.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait laissé Esméralda le toucher et se combler de lui, passivement. Il avait attendu qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Il l'avait satisfaite… ou plutôt, elle s'était satisfaite de lui. Dorea… Mon dieu, il était bien infirme, il ne pouvait plus prendre soin de sa femme, et il était hors de question qu'elle doive tout faire, elle, si pudique, patiente avec lui. Elle qui n'était que douceur avec lui, qui ne le forçait à rien, qui ne le bousculait jamais. Et c'était une chose qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle était douce, constante, patiente et conciliante avec lui. A son écoute aussi. Peut-être même un peu trop. Et lui, il la chérissait, il prenait soin d'elle…

Il avait pris soin d'elle… Il ne le pourrait plus.

Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il prit le verre qu'Esméralda lui tendait et le descendit d'une traite. Son ventre gargouilla.

« Je vais te faire des _anticuchos_, tu sais mes brochettes de cœur de bœuf et de piments, puis je te présenterai à mes amis, ils sauront te redonner le sourire une bonne fois pour toutes, lui assura-t-elle en se levant pour renfiler sa robe.

-Tes amis ? dit-il en regardant son verre aussi vide que son cœur.

-Raiponce la Défonce, Lucifer Nouvel Air, Adrian Selwyn et Georg Lohenstein, entre autre. Adrian tient une boutique de potions avec sa sœur, Raiponce et Lucifer font de la culture, et Georg… Ah Georg, le fils naturel d'un millionnaire hongrois qui vient de lui léguer toute sa fortune. Je crois qu'il a des ancêtres vampires, ne blanchis pas comme ça, on va finir par te confondre avec lui ! Je te prévenais pour que tu ne t'étonnes pas de le voir boire ce vin rouge comme le sang, c'est tout, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu me suis ? »

Voilà ce qui était bien avec Esméralda. Elle savait le faire entrer dans un autre monde, plus léger, plus simple, loin des remords qui commençaient à l'étouffer. C'était presque plus facile avec elle puisqu'il n'avait qu'à se laisser conduire.

Il acquiesça une fois de plus.


	18. III - 18 - S'enfuir

**Chapitre 18 : S'enfuir**

.

Lorsque Charlus disparut dans la cheminée sans même se retourner vers elle, Dorea sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine. Son cœur, tel un verre de cristal, explosa en mille morceaux. Elle s'écroula dans l'un des fauteuils pourpre du salon et sentit la boule d'inquiétude coincée dans sa gorge depuis trois semaines grossir à un point tel qu'elle dût se mettre à pleurer pour respirer encore un peu.

Elle avait entendu Charlus se dénigrer continuellement depuis sa sortie de Ste-Mangouste. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien laissé paraître devant James. Il tenait à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, jamais il ne lui aurait reproché la moindre chose. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls, dans leur chambre ou même dans le salon en journée, elle avait eu droit à ses réflexions empruntes de dégoût sur lui-même, et à son ton agressif la concernant. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Elle savait qu'il souffrait de manière continue, qu'il se sentait diminué et déshumanisé. Infirme.

Mais elle, elle ne voyait que le fait qu'il était toujours en vie ! Elle avait cru, en Afrique du Sud, être si proche de le perdre, elle avait cru qu'il était mort ! Que sa jambe fût un peu abîmée lui était bien égal, qu'il fût désobligeant également, tant qu'il était vivant auprès d'elle et de leur fils. Un petit sourire lui aurait fait plaisir, qu'il retrouve un peu de joie l'aurait fait pleurer de soulagement et de bonheur. Elle avait tenté… Elle avait tenté de lui montrer que rien n'avait changé pour elle le concernant. Peut-être qu'elle avait été maladroite. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lui suggérer qu'ils se fassent plaisir… de venir l'aguicher comme une gourgandine. Elle n'était pas prude au point de n'avoir jamais flirté avec ses camarades à Poudlard, mais lorsqu'elle avait épousé Charlus, elle s'était donné à lui corps et âme, pour toujours et à lui seul. Elle n'avait pas eu d'expérience dans l'amour, si on ne comptait pas les amourettes d'adolescentes, autre que l'amour conjugal qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé pour lui.

Et Merlin, elle savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle avait bien remarqué la disparition de la bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu du salon. Aveugle, elle avait voulu croire qu'ils l'avaient simplement fini lors du dernier dîner avec les McKinnon et les Londubat, ou même que James l'avait emportée lorsqu'il était allé passer trois jours chez son ami Remus.

Mais elle savait. Elle savait comment Charlus réagissait lorsque sa vie était bouleversée. Lorsque son père, son frère et son grand-père étaient décédés sous les sortilèges d'un mage noir dans un parc de Paris il y avait près de trente ans, lorsque sa jambe avait été fragilisée de telle sorte qu'il avait dû arrêter le Quidditch, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait cherché tous les moyens possibles pour ne plus y penser. Plusieurs mois avaient été nécessaires à Dorea pour le faire revenir sur terre.

Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas seulement une douleur mentale, ce n'était pas un deuil à surmonter.

Il était blessé dans sa chair. Oh bien sûr qu'il avait été blessé à Paris, avec l'obligation d'arrêter le Quidditch sous peine d'en avoir les jambes brisées sans moyen de les réparer, comme à présent. Mais il pouvait toujours marcher, se déplacer. Il n'avait pas eu de stigmates qui marquaient sa peau de tâches noirâtres. Il pouvait encore se déplacer seul, sans canne, avec ses deux jambes.

Elle le connaissait : à cet instant il se sentait réduit à rien. Il se dégoûtait, il ne se sentait plus… plus homme.

Et elle savait très bien où il allait. Harfang était la virilité incarnée dans tous les plus mauvais sens du terme. Callidora aimait ça, se sentir étouffée dans ses bras d'homme. Elle aimait s'occuper de lui, parler de ses promotions comme s'il s'agissait des siennes. Et même si elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cela, elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ses nombreuses visites à la _Cave du Détraqueur_, maison close sorcière par excellence qui se cachait derrière le nom de pub.

Et Dorea savait pertinemment que si Charlus ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement, il finirait par y aller à son tour. Alors s'il commençait à parler avec Harfang, en se dénigrant comme il le faisait depuis des semaines, il finirait là-bas, entre les bras d'une gentille fille à qui elle ne pourrait presque pas reprocher de faire son métier, cette après-midi même.

Mais si ça lui permettait de reprendre confiance en lui, Dorea pourrait faire semblant de ne rien voir. Elle pourrait essayer, même si la trahison était rude, parce qu'elle avait vraiment essayé de le faire parler, de faire sortir toutes ses pensées négatives, et elle avait même mis sa pudeur de côté pour l'aguicher comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

L'horloge sonna treize heures. Elle avait passé presqu'une heure à pleurer ? Où était passé sa retenue ? Au placard, songea-t-elle, lorsque les fragments de son cœur brisé avaient tout emporté. Car en plus de le voir souffrir et se rétablir dans les bras d'une autre, elle devait supporter sans rien dire qu'il s'intoxique au Whiskey-Pur-Feu.

Elle se força à se lever. Elle pensa aller se plonger dans ses livres, puis préféra chercher la présence attachante de Callidora. Elle passa dans sa salle de bain pour se remaquiller et regarder ses yeux retrouver leur gris anthracite.

Puis elle cessa de réfléchir et prit la cheminée pour se rendre chez sa demi-sœur.

« Callidora ? appela-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle espérait assurée. »

Elle entendit des rires étouffés venir de la salle à manger. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Callidora ne riait pas de cette manière, et ses amies non plus.

Elle fit un pas en avant en appelant à nouveau sa demi-sœur. Les rires se turent d'un coup avant que des chuchotements paniqués ne la troublent.

« Callidora ? C'est moi, Dorea. Tout va bien ? Puis-je entrer ? »

Un juron prononcé avec la voix de Callidora se fit nettement entendre derrière la porte de la salle à manger. Dorea fronça les sourcils en entendant un autre juron y répondre avec la voix d'Harfang cette fois. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'enclencher avant de suspendre son geste. Est-ce qu'ils…

La porte s'ouvrit tout de même, laissant deviner la situation précédente avec évidence. Les boutons de la robe d'Auror d'Harfang n'étaient pas fermés jusqu'en haut, la coiffure de Callidora ne ressemblait à rien et leur joues, à tous les deux, rivalisaient avec le rouge flamboyant des Gryffondors. Dorea leva aussitôt la tête vers le fond de la pièce pour masquer sa gêne.

« Bonjour Dorea ! fit Harfang avec empressement. Je dois retourner au Ministère, je vous laisse. A ce soir Calli, souffla-t-il en s'enfuyant.

-A ce soir Harfang, souffla-t-elle en évitant le regard de Dorea. »

L'âtre crépita sur le dernier mot de Callidora et Dorea osa enfin lever les yeux. Le petit air ravi et gêné de sa demi-sœur la rendit véritablement jalouse pour la première fois de sa vie. Comment faisait donc Callidora ? Tout semblait toujours au beau fixe entre elle et son mari, et même dans sa vie. Elle avait eu deux enfants, comme elle le voulait, un garçon et une fille, et les deux brillaient au Ministère. L'âge ne la changeait pas, et aucun malheur ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Puis Callidora sourit, et Dorea oublia toute cette jalousie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. A la place, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et se remit à pleurer à n'en plus pouvoir.

Si Callidora était une vraie pipelette et colporteuse de ragots, elle savait réconforter les gens en les prenant simplement dans ses bras et en les berçant. Aussi, Dorea se laissa mener jusqu'au salon et câliner comme une petite fille en mal d'amour.

« Dorea, lui demanda-t-elle finalement avec inquiétude, que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais Dorea avait encore plus d'orgueil que Charlus, elle le savait, et jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait parlé à qui que ce soit de ses affaires de ménage.

« C'est difficile de voir Charlus aller au plus mal, souffla-t-elle à la place en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir en tissu gracieusement prêté par Callidora.

-Mais le Guérisseur Meadowes est optimiste, non ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Plus ou moins. Mais Charlus n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient en ce qui concerne le rétablissement, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

-Il faut juste que tu sois près de lui, lui assura Callidora. Les hommes aiment qu'on prenne soin d'eux. »

Si les hommes aimaient cela, alors Dorea ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui montrer qu'elle voulait prendre soin de lui. Il ne la laissait pas regarder l'état de sa jambe, ni l'aider dans les tâches quotidienne. Même… Mais…

Si Harfang était là, Charlus ne pouvait être avec lui. Lui aurait-il menti pour… Pour retrouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Et ces autres jours où il avait exigé qu'elle le laisse tranquille pendant qu'il faisait une sieste, était-il vraiment dans leur chambre, alité ? Ou bien, retrouvait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si… Et si elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne ? Et s'il voyait une autre depuis qu'il était rentré à Godric's Hollow ? Une autre, ou d'autres… Et s'il voyait d'autres femmes depuis… depuis toujours ?

« Tu as raison, dit-elle, en refusant d'y croire. Et si nous faisions une partie d'échecs pour nous changer les idées ? proposa-t-elle en s'éloignant des bras de sa demi-sœur.

-Tu es sûre…

-Ceci me ferait plaisir, assura-t-elle. »

Callidora la regarda un instant un fronçant les sourcils, puis se leva pour prendre le jeu d'échecs et se placer en face d'elle.

« C'est à toi de commencer, non ?

-Non, à toi, insista Dorea en plaçant ses pions. »

Il fallait juste attendre son retour. Elle saurait bien vite ce qu'il en était. Charlus n'avait jamais su mentir.

Elle rentra deux heures plus tard à Godric's Hollow. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un hypothétique retour de Charlus. Elle fouilla pourtant toutes les pièces, même son bureau. Elle se résolut à l'attendre au salon en répondant à son courrier. Ses amis cherchomages étaient aux quatre coins du monde en ce moment.

Mais même cette occupation qui lui prit pourtant plusieurs heures ne suffit pas à faire revenir Charlus. Elle patienta jusque vingt heures, sans bouger d'un centimètre, les yeux fixés dans la cheminée vide. Même son ventre creux ne la résolut pas à manger l'assiette que lui avait apportée Kitty, affolée de ne pas voir sa maîtresse manger.

Puis elle regarda sa main gauche à laquelle brillait son alliance et sa chevalière aux armoiries des Potter et des Black. Etait-ce tout ? Il était parti, et il ne reviendrait pas ? Si, il reviendrait, c'était chez lui, après tout, avant même d'être chez elle.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir tenté de lire dans les lignes de sa main sans grand succès, elle entendit la cheminée crépiter. Elle releva la tête pour voir son mari passer l'âtre, secouru par sa canne et une flasque de potion antidouleur qu'il s'empressa de vider.

Elle voulut lui poser des questions. Même pas forcément sur l'endroit où il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Juste pour savoir… Juste pour lui parler. Mais son air revêche et son odeur de fumée l'arrêtèrent. Elle dût se forcer à lui prendre le bras en voyant les marques d'amour dans son cou. Et lorsqu'il la repoussa d'un geste brusque, et qu'elle ne lui en voulut pas, elle sut que rien y ferait, elle n'arriverait jamais à le confronter.

« J'espère que prendre l'air t'a fait du bien, souffla-t-elle seulement en s'enfuyant dans leur chambre. »

Il ne la rattrapa pas, et son cœur se brisa un peu plus.

.

.

_Deux mois plus tard, _

_Janvier 1976,_

.

Le temps qu'elle crie à James au revoir depuis le quai 9 ¾, Charlus avait disparu. A côté d'elle, la mère moldue de Remus s'essuyait les yeux avec sa manche alors que son mari la prenait par les épaules en riant.

« Il reviendra bientôt, ton petit Remus, lui dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe.

-Ne rigole pas, c'est toujours mon petit, fit-elle en reniflant.

-Oh Espérance, ma chérie, je ne me moque pas, j'essaie de te consoler, lui dit-il avec une affection audible. Je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir, pour te changer les idées, et qu'on se retrouve un peu tous les deux. Ça te dit ? »

Dorea se détourna en voyant Espérance Lupin acquiescer en reniflant. Charlus n'était même pas là pour lui tenir la main. Il la laissait avec le cœur au bord des lèvres à cause du départ de leur fils unique, et du retour à leur vie de couple des plus désastreuses. Il avait réussi à se tenir plus ou moins bien lorsque James avait été avec eux, mais dès qu'il faisait nuit et qu'ils se retrouvaient dans leur chambre, ou dès que James sortait voir Marlene ou un autre ami, il ne faisait plus aucun un effort, et elle n'existait plus pour lui. Si par malheur il lui adressait la parole, c'était pour lui faire une réflexion désagréable sur son regard fixé sur sa jambe blessée, ce qui était tout à fait faux en plus. Mais lorsque James était là, Dorea pouvait croire à un semblant de retour à la normale dans leur relation. Il ne lui parlait que s'il y avait nécessité, mais il le faisait de nouveau avec cette voix chaude qu'elle aimait tant.

Mais ce soir… Ce soir elle allait faire quelque chose. Elle avait tenu deux mois, elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps.

Elle transplana sans même saluer les Lupin. De toute façon, Lyall câlinait sa femme pour calmer son désespoir.

Elle monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans la chambre conjugale. Elle s'accroupit devant le lit, et tira la boîte rectangulaire de dessous. Elle se sentit rougir rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Lucretia lui avait déjà parlé de cette petite boutique de dessous du Chemin de Traverse. Dorea l'avait suivie quelques fois dedans et avait été éberluée devant si peu de tissu. Elle ne mettait pas des dessous de grand-mère en coton rêche, elle mettait de la jolie dentelle mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'une dentelle pouvait être si… trouée ? Elle s'était vraiment sentie comme une débutante avant de se rassurer en voyant Lucretia prendre des dessous parmi ceux les plus garnis. Elle en avait fait de même. Puis les mois et les années avaient passés. Ignatius était mort, et Lucretia ne l'y avait plus emmenée.

Elle y était donc allée seule. Elle avait choisi un modèle qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé oser porter un jour, un rouge et noir, tout en dentelle, qui remontait sa poitrine comme une gourgandine et laissaient plus que voir ses fesses. Les porte-jarretelles noirs retenaient des bas-résilles qui marbraient sa peau diaphane dans un contraste indécent. Comme Charlus fréquentait presque chaque soir _La Cave du Détraqueur_, cette tenue devrait le contenter.

Elle s'assit sur le lit en rougissant, ses jambes repliées contre elle, ses bras nouées autour. Etait-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? Le provoquer ? Entrer dans son jeu ? Faire ce qu'il voulait ? Ne valait-il mieux pas qu'elle se force à lui parler ? A lui faire comprendre non par des gestes mais par des mots qu'elle savait qu'il la trompait ? Avec une stupide pseudo-voyante en plus ? Les ragots allaient si vite dans la petite communauté sorcière, surtout si l'ont savait pratiquer un tant soit peu la Légilimancie.

Elle saisit d'une main tremblante le livre qu'elle avait caché sous le vêtement sans tissu de la boîte. Un petit livre rose qu'elle avait déniché dans une boutique moldue. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière la vissent faire un tel achat pour qu'on l'accuse d'infidélité. Un sortilège d'_Oubliettes_ plus tard, elle était certaine que personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Elle ouvrit le livre. _Ce que les hommes aiment_. Le titre en disait long. D'autant plus que le livre semblait avoir été écrit par un homme.

La lecture de ce livre la fit tant rougir, qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas partir en fumée. Certaines… positions détaillées et dessinées la laissaient perplexe et d'autres affreusement gênée. Si Charlus faisait tout cela avec cette Esméralda García, il devait s'ennuyer comme pas permis avec elle.

Elle déglutit difficilement en refermant le livre. Comment pourrait-elle oser faire tout cela d'elle-même, sans une proposition de Charlus au préalable ? Tous les dessins tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis. Par quoi devrait-elle commencer ? Elle se secoua et prit les bougies parfumées rangées dans la boîte. Elle en plaça une sur sa table de nuit, et une sur la sienne. Une autre sur la coiffeuse et une autre sur la commode. Il rentrerait encore dans un état déplorable. Elle le laisserait dormir, et la nuit, avant que le soleil ne se lève, elle allumerait toutes les bougies d'un sortilège et le réveillerait par des baisers, des mots doux et des caresses. Il lui répondrait, elle se mettrait à califourchon sur lui, et comme l'indiquait le livre ferait en sorte de le dominer. Elle ouvrirait sa robe de chambre pour lui montrer sa tenue, puis s'efforcerait de se faire désirer, de bloquer ses bras au dessus de lui. Elle lui embrasserait le torse, puis chaque partie de son corps comme elle savait le faire, histoire de prendre confiance en elle. Puis elle lui proposerait d'essayer telle ou telle position. Là, normalement, si tout se passait bien, ils se retrouveraient enfin et il comprendrait que l'état de sa jambe importait peu à Dorea.

Elle rangea la boîte sous le lit et descendit souper avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle avait manqué le dîner, mais cela lui était égal. Elle n'arrivait plus rien à faire depuis le mois de septembre à part se morfondre en silence. Lucretia et Gweny avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Zafrina et Callidora aussi. Même Donkor, son ami cherchomage égyptien de longue date, avec qui elle ne faisait que correspondre par courrier, s'était rendu compte du ton bien plus triste de ses lettres et de la stagnation de ses recherches sur le Sortilège de la Mort. Elle enfouit la main dans sa poche pour effleurer le papyrus de la lettre que son ami lui avait envoyé il y avait plusieurs jours à présent et à laquelle, tout en ne cessant d'y songer en dernier recours, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

« Kitty, tu peux débarrasser la table, ordonna-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres avec sa serviette de table. »

Elle n'attendit pas le transplanage de l'elfe, et remonta dans la chambre conjugale. Il était presque vingt heures trente. Charlus était toujours revenu au plus tard vers neuf heures lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas pour dîner. Elle l'attendrait dans la chambre pour une fois, au lieu de patienter sagement sur le fauteuil du salon. Elle tira une nouvelle fois la boîte de sous le lit et l'emporta avec elle dans la salle de bain. Après avoir délacé sa robe, elle ôta son bustier et fit glisser ses bas. Elle ôta ses sous-vêtements et plongea dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire. Elle frotta sa peau de savon au citron avant de se rincer et de sortir du bain.

Puis après une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la boîte de dessous. Elle hésita encore une fois, puis se saisit avec incertitude de la culotte qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle en fit de même avec le soutien-gorge puis accrocha les porte-jarretelles. Elle se saisit de sa robe de chambre aussitôt la dernière agrafe mise pour cacher tout cela. Puis elle passa devant le miroir à pied de la chambre et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Ses pieds nus dépassaient sous la longueur du tissu, et derrière lui on devinait le tissu noir et rouge vif. La longue natte qu'elle faisait chaque soir reposait timidement sur son épaule, et le regard perdu de ses yeux gris acheva de la paralyser. Elle fit un pas vers la surface réfléchissante, sans lâcher la silhouette du regard. Etait-ce vraiment elle ? Cette sorcière qui réduisait une attitude irréprochable en un comportement aguicheur ?

Elle dénoua la ceinture de la robe de chambre et en ouvrit les pans. Elle ne se reconnut pas. Elle se sentait… Ce n'était pas elle. Peut-être… peut-être que ces vêtements étaient seulement un petit peu plus osés que ceux qu'elle mettait habituellement, qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence. Mais…

Les vieilles leçons de bonnes manières de sa mère lui revenaient ces derniers temps, comme lorsqu'elle avait dix-huit ans et qu'elle n'osait jamais donner une opinion différente que celle qu'elle avait apprise. Et elle en voulait à Charlus… Elle lui en voulait de la pousser à remettre en question tout ce qu'il lui avait permis de croire. Car au vu de la manière dont il se conduisait ces derniers temps, il n'avait fait que lui mentir en lui assurant qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle pouvait faire de la recherche en magie alors que lui n'en faisait pas sans qu'il n'en prenne ombrage, qu'elle pouvait s'opposer à ses décisions si elle les jugeait néfastes dans l'éducation de leur fils unique, qu'elle pouvait attendre du respect émanant de lui et même de l'amour, de la confiance et de la fidélité. Il se conduisait comme tous les autres hommes qu'il avait un jour critiqués. Il était comme les autres, et elle, elle redevenait une femme avec la place qu'on lui accordait dans les familles traditionnelles.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas retourner au schéma que sa mère lui avait inculqué, mais elle n'y arrivait plus, si même Charlus y revenait et la poussait avec lui dedans.

Elle entendit les escaliers grincer ce qui la fit aussitôt refermer sa robe. Elle se jeta presque sur le lit et se glissa sous les draps, peu certaine d'avoir la force de parler avec lui complètement ivre alors qu'elle était vêtue de la sorte.

« Maîtresse Dorea, souffla la voix de la petite elfe. Kitty est navrée de vous déranger, mais il est presque onze heures et Maître Charlus n'est toujours pas rentré. Kitty s'inquiète. »

Elle ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle put avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Charlus ne tardera plus. Va dormir, Kitty, c'est un ordre, fit-elle platement. »

Les pas misérablement tristes de la petite elfe s'éloignèrent et Dorea s'assit sur le lit dans une lenteur démesurée.

Son cœur avait fait un bond en croyant qu'il s'agissait de Charlus. Et elle haïssait ce cœur que son mari avait piétiné sans remord et qui pourtant s'éveillait dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Elle se haïssait elle-même, avant même de le haïr lui, pour ne pas savoir réagir et laisser cette situation perdurer.

Elle sentait ses yeux la piquer au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la nuit, à cause du sommeil qui ne venait pas malgré l'épuisement. Le sommeil ne venait pas, car Charlus n'arrivait pas. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de vraiment grave cette fois ?

Ses yeux la brûlaient de plus en plus alors qu'elle fixait la porte sans ciller, attendant le moindre mouvement qui indiquerait le retour de son époux. Sa vue finit même par se teinter de rouge sang lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Assise du côté du lit qu'elle occupait depuis leur mariage, elle le regarda entrer dans la pièce en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. Il se figea en la voyant.

Sa robe de sorcier était chiffonnée et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que ceux de James.

« Dorea ? s'étonna-t-il d'un ton somnolent. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? »

Son cœur s'élança à nouveau dans une danse virevoltante. Pourquoi ce ton tranquille lui redonnait espoir, après les quatre horribles mois qu'elle venait de passer, à craindre de le voir partir l'après-midi, craindre son retour le soir, craindre qu'il reste à Godric's Hollow toute la journée et lui parle comme à un être lambda ?

« Dorea ? insista-t-il avec agacement et son espoir se fracassa au sol.

-Je ne te demande jamais rien si ce n'est de revenir avant neuf heures, souffla-t-elle la voix rauque de s'être inquiétée inutilement.

-Il n'est pas six heures, marmonna-t-il en s'avançant bruyamment jusqu'à leur lit.

-Avant neuf heures du soir, je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour que tu rentres avant…

-Je ne t'ai jamais donné d'horaire de retour, je n'ai plus quinze ans, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles sortir boire un verre avec tes collègues après ta journée au ministère, dit-elle en continuant de tisser le mensonge qu'elle avait accepté. Je le comprends très bien. Mais… Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur et… Et James a fait sa rentrée aujourd'hui et… C'est mon fils unique, il me manque déjà et… »

Elle ferma les yeux en se sentant craquer. C'était pour son fils qu'elle tenait avant tout. Tant que James était là, tout allait bien. Et puis elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce que son père faisait en son absence à cause de sa jambe amochée dont il était indirectement responsable, et…

Elle sentit les bras de Charlus l'entourer et malgré cette odeur de parfum au miel accrochée à ses habits qu'elle exécrait, elle le laissa la serrer contre lui et caresser ses cheveux. C'était si rare ces temps-ci qu'il fît montre de douceur envers elle, qu'elle saisissait chaque instant de paix.

« Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû poser ma journée et rester avec toi aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il sans cesser de la tenir contre lui. Je sais pourtant que chaque retour de James à Poudlard est difficile pour toi, mais je pensais… Comme il a grandi, je pensais que c'était plus facile à présent.

-Et toi, cela ne te fait-il donc rien de le voir monter dans le Poudlard Express ? demanda-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Bien sûr que si, reprit-il aussitôt. Ce doit être pour cela que je n'ai pas vu l'heure, mentit-il. »

Car il mentait, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure parce qu'il était dans les bras de son Esméralda. Mais elle ne dit rien. C'était trop tard pour le lui reprocher.

« Allez, il faut que tu dormes, Dorea. Je vais tâcher de ne pas traîner au Ministère après les procès, et…

-Et nous pourrions aller nous promener au Parc de Godric's Hollow ? proposa-t-elle aussitôt avec un regain d'espoir.

-Par exemple, consentit-il après une longue hésitation. »

Elle le laissa l'allonger sur le lit et rabattre les couvertures sur eux. Ils étaient sur le côté, lui derrière elle, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des mois. Elle aurait dû s'endormir sans rien dire de plus. Mais cette odeur de miel mêlée à celle d'alcool et de tabac finissait par lui donner des haut-le-cœur.

« Tu… Ne te douches-tu pas ? souffla-t-elle en essayant d'attraper un peu d'air frais.

-Je le ferais tout à l'heure avant de partir pour le Ministère. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant les mots pour le convaincre d'aller à la salle de bain sans le vexer.

« Tu sens le tabac et l'alcool, je n'arriverais pas à dormir, dit-elle avec un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Ceci ne marcha pas. Les mains et tout le corps de son mari s'éloignèrent d'elle immédiatement et il fit voler la couette. Un courant glacial la fit se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? souffla-t-elle avec appréhension.

-Je n'ai pas fumé et j'ai à peine bu, fit-il comme un fauve prêt à laisser éclater sa colère.

-Le tabac de tes amis a dû s'accrocher à tes vêtements et…

-J'ai à peine bu, répéta-t-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

-D'accord, fit-elle précipitamment. Mais…

-Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? Mon infirmité te rebute et tu préfères être déjà endormie lorsque je me couche à côté de toi ! fit-il froidement.

-Mais… Mais bien sûr que non ! s'horrifia-t-elle en sortant du lit pour s'éloigner de lui car sa colère subite et déraisonnée l'effrayait. »

Il s'avança à grand pas vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne te dégoûte pas, tu es sûre ? »

Elle prit une courte inspiration pour ne pas respirer l'odeur de son corps imprégnée de celle de la _Cave du Détraqueur_.

« J'en suis sûre, souffla-t-elle en restant en apnée.

-Tu mens, chuchota-t-il furieusement. Dès que je rentre, tu retiens ton souffle, parce que tu ne veux pas respirer le même air que moi, parce que tu me crains, parce que je te fais horreur.

-Bien sûr que non, fit-elle à bout de souffle en prenant une autre inspiration laborieuse.

-Vraiment ? insista-t-il. »

Elle embrassa la peau à l'acre odeur de miel de sa joue pour toute réponse. Sa colère provoquée par l'alcool et la fatigue sans doute, retomba d'un coup, et son étreinte se fit plus tendre.

« Oh, ma Dorea, souffla-t-il en lui embrassant le haut du crâne. Je t'ai fait veiller si tard ce soir, je crois… »

En entendant sa voix chaude à nouveau, Dorea se rappela combien elle l'aimait. Les mains sur ses hanches la brûlaient doucement, de la même manière qu'avant son accident. Peut-être… Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour elle d'ouvrir sa robe de chambre et de lui montrer combien elle attendait qu'il revienne pleinement auprès d'elle, et combien elle se moquait de sa jambe abîmée par sa chute de balai. Du moins, juste après sa douche. Elle allait l'attendre dans leur lit, prête à…

« … Je crois que nous devrions faire chambre à part le temps que ma jambe se remette tout à fait, finit-il et elle sentit à nouveau son cœur se briser au sol.

-Pardon ? bafouilla-t-elle en se reculant de lui brusquement.

-Cela me détend de passer du temps avec mes amis après mes heures au Ministère ces temps-ci. Et je ne veux pas que tu veilles à cause de moi, ni te réveiller lorsque je rentre tard. »

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou, espérant qu'il vît combien cette proposition ne lui convenait pas. Mais il dut prendre pour acquise cette décision, car il se détourna d'elle pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre l'ancienne chambre de ma mère, lui proposa-t-il en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que ce sera long à présent. »

Elle regarda la porte se fermer derrière lui, priant Merlin et Morgane qu'il s'écrie qu'il plaisantait et se précipite sur elle pour l'embrasser. Mais rien. L'eau de la baignoire se mit à couler, comme les larmes sur ses joues.

Elle sortit de la chambre de Charlus à petits pas, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il venait de… de la _répudier_ ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sentir honteuse d'avoir espéré le reconquérir par l'attrait du corps, que ses pieds la menèrent à l'étage dans la chambre de son fils. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de s'y écrouler en se mettant à pleurer pour de bon. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, les enserra de ses mains, et dans cette position fœtale, elle déversa toutes ses peines.

C'était _fichu_, aurait dit James. Elle avait tout tenté : le bousculer, patienter, le tenter, lui sourire, mais rien, rien n'avait fonctionné. Est-ce qu'il voulait toujours d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait même toujours ?

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche, en tira le papyrus de Donkor, et agita sa baguette pour entendre la voix de son ami lire les mots qu'il avait écrits.

_« Ma chère Dorea,_

_Je sais que vous ne voulez pas quitter l'Angleterre à cause de votre fils et de votre mari entre autres, mais je suis persuadé que quelques mois loin de la maladie de votre mari, qu'il veut gérer d'ailleurs seul, vous feront le plus grand bien à vous, comme à lui. Vous savez très bien que nous cherchons toujours plus de cherchomages pour notre chantier qui n'avance guère ces derniers temps. Je vous propose donc de nous rejoindre à Alexandrie. Nous avons réussi à pénétrer dans le port antique tout à fait englouti sous les eaux, et les sortilèges à contrer sont nombreux. De plus, maints manuscrits retrouvés semblent évoquer le Sortilège de la Mort, sur lequel vous semblez stagner ces derniers temps. Votre chambre est déjà prête chez moi. Votre filleule sera si contente de vous revoir, et moi aussi. Nous vous attendons._

_Votre ami Donkor_. »

La voix de son ami avait au moins eu le mérite de la bercer, de calmer ses pleurs et de lui permettre de dormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la lettre de Donkor serrée dans sa main tremblante, elle se décida à lui répondre positivement. Peut-être que le revoir lui redonnerait le sourire, puis la force d'affronter Charlus. Il fallait juste qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle, et en ses droits. Et quoi de mieux que l'éloignement pour se retrouver elle-même ?

.

.

.

NB : La suite samedi !


	19. III - 19 - Se parler

**Chapitre 19 : Se parler**

.

_Trois mois plus tard, _

_Vacances de Pâques, _

_Quai 9 3/4, _

.

Charlus entendit le train avant de le voir. Le conducteur tirait sur le sifflet pour annoncer son arrivée avec un entrain peu commun.

Il tourna la tête pour demander à Dorea si elle était contente de revoir leur fils avant de se souvenir qu'elle était partie en Egypte faire des recherches. Elle l'avait fui, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il préfère boire un peu de Whiskey le soir pour se sentir mieux que de lui parler pour ne rien dire. Peut-être aussi savait-elle qu'il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre ou… Non, si elle l'avait su, elle le lui aurait dit et serait partie depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais c'était mieux qu'elle soit en Egypte pour le moment. Il n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux de toute façon depuis qu'il l'avait trahie. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il avait fait pour le lui avouer. Elle lui en voudrait et il perdrait sa confiance pour toujours.

Le train s'arrêta et il chercha la tête brune ébouriffée de son fils. Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin sur le quai, derrière une petite rousse qui l'écoutait patiemment mais avec un ennui visible. Il vit l'un des amis de James, Remus lui semblait-il, se faire une place entre James et la rouquine, ce qui sembla soulager la jeune fille et agacer son fils. La fille embrassa d'ailleurs Remus sur la joue, et tendit plutôt la main à son fils qui la serra sans entrain. Il oublia tout cela lorsque James l'aperçut et se précipita sur lui avec un bonheur évident. Charlus lui ouvrit le bras gauche qui ne tenait pas la canne, et James le serra brièvement contre lui.

« Comment vas-tu, Papa ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude. Maman m'a dit que ta jambe allait mieux, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de te laisser pour aller en Egypte. C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, fit-il en reconnaissant malgré lui qu'il souffrait moins que six mois plus tôt.

-Et donc quand partons-nous en Egypte voir Maman ? »

Charlus sentit sa canne lâcher sous lui. James le rattrapa à temps, et il l'assit sur un banc non loin de là.

« Papa ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es d'une pâleur de fantôme, s'inquiéta James.

-Tout va bien, c'est juste que… Nous n'allons pas en Egypte, James, répondit-il avec perplexité.

-Et pourquoi ? s'indigna son fils. Tu n'as pas envie de voir Maman ? Ce sont les vacances, le Ministère ralentit, c'est l'occasion d'aller la voir, non ? »

Ce raisonnement imparable fit sourire Charlus. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de revoir sa Dorea tout en le redoutant plus que tout. Il avait envie de revoir son visage laiteux aux boucles d'un noir d'encre, sa taille fine ceinte d'une large ceinture tantôt d'un rouge pourpre, tantôt d'un vert émeraude. Et en même temps, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir plus longtemps le mensonge de sa tromperie s'il revoyait ses yeux gris emplis d'amour. Or pour rien au monde, il ne voulait perdre cet amour. Mais l'envie de la revoir se fit plus forte, et il acquiesça.

« Allons chercher des billets de trains pour Marseille, nous partons demain, accepta-t-il en souriant. »

Le cri de joie de son fils lui fit plus de bien que tous les baisers d'Esméralda.

.

Le lendemain, dès neuf heures, ils étaient de retour à King's Cross, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de l'Occimagique Express. James, à moitié endormi, tenait leurs deux malles. Charlus n'était pas dans de meilleures dispositions, après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée à discuter, à rire et à jouer aux échecs. Il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis des mois, depuis… Depuis les dernières vacances de James, autrement dit depuis Noël. Il n'y avait que son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, qui parvenait à le faire sourire quelle que soit la situation. Peut-être aussi que voir son visage aux traits si proches de ceux de Dorea, lui permettait d'appréhender plus sereinement ses retrouvailles avec son épouse. Car en plus, il n'avait pas réussi à lui envoyer plus d'un courrier depuis son départ. Et cette lettre s'était résumée à quelques mots griffonnés sur un morceau de parchemin : « _J'espère que tu es bien arrivée. J'ai trouvé ta lettre tout l'heure. Tu as bien fait de partir pour tes recherches si tu penses que cela est nécessaire, et tu n'aurais pas dû craindre ma réaction au point de partir comme une voleuse. Nous nous revoyons à ton retour. Prends soin de toi. Je…_ _Charlus_. » Il n'avait jamais réussi à écrire ce dernier mot qu'il pensait du plus profond de son cœur. Il ne s'en sentait plus digne.

« Voilà le train, soupira James en baillant. Je monte nos malles puis je t'aide. »

Il regarda son fils s'échiner à faire ce qu'en tant que père il aurait dû faire et se laissa aider à monter comme un vieillard. Ils trouvèrent leur compartiment et s'affalèrent sur les banquettes. Charlus sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes moins de dix minutes après le départ du train.

.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit la voix de James. Son fils lui secouait l'épaule en le regardant avec son traditionnel sourire malin. Il lui désigna la fenêtre du train où l'on voyait au loin la mer.

« Nous arrivons à Marseille, pépia joyeusement James, tout pimpant dans son pantalon et sa chemise moldue. Nous devons gagner le port et trouver le bateau pour Alexandrie. J'ai retrouvé la carte qu'on nous a donnée au Ministère. Cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. »

Il leur fallut tout de même deux heures de marche avant de trouver le bon embarcadère. Une vingtaine de sorciers patientait avec eux. Ils parlaient tous des langues différentes ce qui donna le tournis à Charlus mais le sourire à James.

« Pourquoi ces gens n'arrêtent-ils pas de dire _bite_ ? finit-il par demander à son père en explosant de rire. »

Si Dorea avait été là, pour sûr qu'elle aurait pris cet air outré adorable avant de rire en rougissant.

« C'est de l'allemand, James, s'amusa son père. Cela veut dire, _s'il vous plaît_.

-J'adore cette langue, je le dirai à Sirius ce soir, renchérit-il. A voilà le bateau ! »

Charlus porta son attention sur l'horizon où l'on voyait un immense trois-mâts s'approcher. Tous les sorciers soupirèrent de soulagement. La compagnie Magi-Med n'était pas réputée pour sa ponctualité. Comme on ne comptait qu'une heure et quart de retard, c'était fort réjouissant.

Ils montèrent dans le bateau et se trouvèrent une place sur le pont. Assis sur leurs malles, ils se régalèrent du spectacle de va-et-vient des bateaux moldus, et de la côte qui devenait de plus en plus petite. Le bateau fit une halte à Valence, à Malaga, à Tanger, à Oran, à Alger, à Tunis, à Tripoli, à Benghazi et enfin il s'arrêta à Alexandrie. Ils en furent quittes pour quatre bonnes heures de trajet. Fort heureusement, la compagnie proposait des Encas volants aux saucisses d'Allemagne et des Oranges blagueuses de Malte qui, lorsqu'elles étaient dans votre bouche vous racontaient des histoires drôles. Aussi, lorsqu'ils posèrent pied à terre à Alexandrie aux alentours de dix-huit heures, ils n'étaient pas morts de faim mais croyaient mourir de rire.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir ta mère, James, lui précisa-t-il. Mais j'ai l'adresse de l'ami chez qui elle loge. Nous devrions pouvoir nous y rendre sans trop de souci, fit-il en s'approchant d'une immense carte affichée dans le hall du bâtiment de la compagnie de bateaux Magi-Med.

-Euh… Papa, tout est écrit en arabe, fit son fils en grimaçant de perplexité.

-Euh… C'est exact, fit-il de la même manière en passant une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux. Tu crois que nous pourrions demander à quelqu'un ?

-Je crois même que nous n'avons pas tant le choix, fit James en se tournant vers une sorcière qui passait près d'eux. Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous nous dire où se trouve… Papa, quelle est la rue ?

\- Hafsa et Haydar Ben Saraj, compléta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au papier qu'il tenait dans la main.

James lui prit le papier des mains pour le montrer à la fille qui leur fit signe de les suivre. Une fois dans la rue, ils eurent à peine le temps de découvrir le paysage urbain de la ville, qu'elle leur indiqua la grande rue à droite.

« Vous remontez la rue du port, et ce sera la troisième à gauche, bonne journée, conclut-elle avec un sourire avant de tourner les talons. »

Charlus vit le regard de James s'attarder sur les fesses de cette fille. Il le fixa avec amusement, attendant qu'il revienne à la situation présente. Comme rien n'évoluait dans l'attention de James, il leva la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Ne fais pas ça devant ta mère, James, le taquina-t-il sous les cris de protestation de son fils.

-Je n'ai rien fait !

-Tu as regardé cette jeune fille de façon insistante lorsqu'elle s'est retournée et…

-Papa ! J'ai seize ans maintenant ! s'outra-t-il en rougissant. »

James partit à grands pas dans la direction indiquée par la jeune fille en tirant bruyamment les malles derrière lui. Il ne se retourna qu'après plusieurs mètres parcourus lorsqu'il comprit que son père ne l'avait pas suivi.

« Papa, viens ! »

Charlus secoua la tête avec amusement. Il marcha à côté d'un James marmonnant une bonne dizaine de mètres avant d'entendre un soupir désappointé.

« Pourquoi les filles sont si compliquées ? se désespéra-t-il en ralentissant le pas.

-Les filles ne sont pas toutes compliquées, nuança son père.

-Oh si, elles le sont, reprit James avec tant de désespoir qu'il en devenait drôle. Tu leur dis qu'elles sont belles à cet instant, elles se vexent parce que tu aurais insinué qu'elles ne sont pas belles d'ordinaire. Sérieusement ? Elles te retournent le cerveau en trois mots, alors que tu as préparé ce que tu voulais leur dire pendant une heure ! Elles ne comprennent même pas les signes ! Quand je…

-James ? l'encouragea Charlus.

-Il y a cette fille, Lily Evans, elle… Elle me plaît, avoua-t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres avec hésitation. Mais… Mais dès qu'elle est là, je perds mes moyens et je dis tout avec maladresse. »

Charlus sourit au vide en se rappelant sa première amie, Aileen MacAlister : une surdouée parmi les filles casse-pieds. Mais si Aileen avait l'inconvénient de parler pour ne rien dire, elle avait aussi l'avantage de l'embrasser, et même plus, sans chercher à s'en cacher.

« A cet âge-là, les filles…

-Non mais elle n'est pas comme les autres filles de notre âge, elle… protesta James en cherchant péniblement ses mots. Elle a un truc. Ne ris pas, je t'assure qu'elle a un truc, cette fille. Quand elle te regarde, tu as l'impression qu'elle connaît tout, toute ta vie, et tout le bordel… le désordre, pardon, qu'il peut y avoir sur la terre. Tu te sens juste tout petit sous ses yeux… Ses yeux qui sont d'un vert émeraude à couper le souffle d'ailleurs. Bref, tu te sens soit ridicule, soit la meilleure personne au monde suivant la manière dont elle te regarde, je t'assure. Le jour où je te la présenterai, je t'assure que tu comprendras ce que je veux dire, lui certifia James le rouge aux joues. Je veux dire, si j'arrive à ne pas m'humilier à chaque fois que j'essaie de l'inviter à sortir.

-Elle a toujours refusé ? s'étonna Charlus. »

Son fils savait être un véritable gentleman grâce à l'éducation que lui avait offerte Dorea. Et souvent à cet âge-là, il suffisait de faire croire à la jeune fille tant convoitée qu'elle était l'unique princesse dans son cœur pour la faire tomber dans ses bras. Surtout lorsqu'on était un Potter au cœur de Gryffondor et joueur de Quidditch qui plus est.

« Disons qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie d'orienter la conversation dans ce sens, soit elle trouve le moyen de se vexer parce que je dis quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas, soit elle ne comprend pas mes sous-entendus et j'en conclus que ce n'est pas la peine, avoua James en donnant un coup de pieds dans un caillou de la chaussée.

-Te dégonflerais-tu, James Potter ? le taquina son père.

-Mais non, mais… Argh ! soupira James en posant les valises pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux avec frénésie avant de repartir. Elle est impressionnante, je te jure. C'est une toute petite bonne femme de même pas un mètre cinquante, rousse carotte, et tu lui donnerais l'épée de Gryffondor avant de te mettre dos à elle tant elle semble inoffensive mais… Mais c'est une vraie lionne : fière, audacieuse et sûre de ses convictions. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir tête à qui que ce soit comme elle le fait.

-Au vu de ta description, on dirait une véritable Furie, commenta Charlus en riant.

-Non ! Non, elle est vraiment douce, et juste, protesta James en rougissant à nouveau ce qui fit rire un peu plus Charlus. Mais elle ne se laisse pas faire.

-Eh bien, il me tarde de la rencontrer, commenta-t-il mine de rien avec un sourire moqueur.

-Papa ! soupira James. Si tu te moques de moi, je ne te raconterai plus rien, bouda-t-il comme lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. »

Manque de chance, pour une fois, Charlus trouva cette situation encore plus drôle et il dut s'arrêter sur un banc pour rire sous le regard noir de son fils.

« Pardonne-moi mais… Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux perdre tes moyens devant une jeune fille, reprit Charlus en faisant signe à James de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu n'as jamais perdu tes moyens, comme tu dis, devant Maman ? dit son fils à moitié étonné, à moitié agacé. »

Le sourire de Charlus fondit d'un coup. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de perdre ses moyens devant Dorea lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Aujourd'hui, peut-être, qu'il perdrait ses moyens devant elle tout à l'heure.

« Pas vraiment, non, fit-il pour éluder le sujet.

-Sérieusement ? s'exclama James avec désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi dans ce cas ? Sirius ne me comprend pas sur ce coup, et Remus me dit qu'il faut que je me calme… Mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est… C'est physique, conclut-il sous l'œil insistant de son père. C'est juste que… Quand je la vois dans ses petites jupes moldues, ou dans ses t-shirt moulant à la moldue, je vois… Je ne vois plus que ça. Et si en plus elle se met à parler, c'est comme si on m'empêchait de respirer et je dis tout ce que je pense pour remonter à la surface. Elle me met dans des états pas possibles, je t'assure. Parfois je dois me retenir de toucher son bras ou d'attraper sa main juste en sentant son parfum. Tu imagines ?

-Assez, je suppose, dit Charlus en pensant au parfum citronné de Dorea.

-Tu n'as jamais… Ton… Ton corps ne t'a jamais dit… combien tu avais besoin de cette personne ? fit son fils en gardant le regard vissé sur l'horizon. Je veux dire, avec Maman par exemple, avant… Avant de vous marier tu n'as jamais… »

Le silence éloquent de James était la chose la plus amusante et la plus gênante que Charlus n'avait jamais vécue avec lui. Jamais à l'âge de James, il n'aurait osé parler de cela avec son père. Il en avait parlé avec Ignatus ou même son frère ou dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, mais jamais avec ses parents. Peut-être que les camarades de Gryffondors de James n'étaient pas encore dans cette période, au vu du peu d'intérêt que semblait porter Sirius au monde si ce n'est ses trois amis. Peter ne semblait pas encore dans cet état d'esprit non plus, et Remus… Remus semblait si réservé.

« Ta mère est une femme respectable, James, fit Charlus en se forçant à sourire. »

Lui, il n'était pas respectable et en plus il trompait à présent sa femme. Il se leva, décidé à terminer cette conversation.

« Tu veux dire que… Mais quand vous étiez jeunes, tu n'as…

-Nous ne nous parlions pas à Poudlard, James, le coupa son père en essayant d'allonger le pas malgré sa canne.

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour séduire Maman ? fit James en s'arrêtant à nouveau. »

-Je ne te l'ai pas déjà raconté ? fit Charlus en regardant les maisons autour de lui pour fuir le visage de James.

-Tu me racontes toujours quelque chose de différent, soupira James en attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter. Raconte-moi la vraie version, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il et Charlus ferma les yeux. »

Un jour, lorsqu'il avait sept ans, James leur avait demandé comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'un accord tacite et sans en savoir la raison profonde, ils avaient commencé à inventer une histoire de dragons. C'était plus simple que de dire qu'ils s'étaient mariés sur un coup de tête, en se connaissant à peine. James ne les avait pas crus, alors ils en avaient inventé une autre, et ces versions s'étaient enchaînées au fur et à mesure des années.

Il ferma les paupières un peu plus fortement et se rappela du visage pâle et froid de sa Dorea lorsqu'ils s'étaient fiancés.

« J'étais au Chaudron Baveur… avec les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Flaquemare, imagina-t-il en entendant son cœur se calmer. Nous avions un peu bu après un entraînement harassant que nous avions quitté en colère contre notre entraîneur. Nous regardions les filles passer dans le bar et puis deux superbes brunes sont entrées : ta mère et sa cousine.

-Laquelle ? Tante Callidora ou Tante Lucretia ? demanda James en ralentissant un peu plus leur vitesse de marche. »

Charlus faillit dire que Callidora était la sœur de Dorea puis se reprit.

-Lucretia, bien sûr, j'ai dit deux brunes, rappela-t-il. Porté par l'alcool, je les hèle, je leur dis quelque chose comme « Sublimes demoiselles, veuillez accepter un verre en compagnie de sept merveilleux joueurs de Quidditch ! » Ta mère soupire, mais ta tante rit. Manque de chance, la plus jolie était ta mère. Je m'approche alors qu'elles tentent de quitter le pub et je les pousse vers notre table. Ta mère essaie de protester mais ta tante, bénie soit-elle, la prie d'accepter. Je leur offre une Bièreaubeurre pendant que les gars de l'équipe se mettent à leur faire la discussion sous le regard las de ta mère. J'ai dû lui sortir le grand jeu, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Elle restait de marbre. Puis ta mère demande à ta tante si elles peuvent aller à la librairie, je saute sur l'occasion. « Quel livre vouliez-vous acheter ? » « Quelque chose que les joueurs de Quidditch ne sont pas assez subtils pour comprendre. » « Dites toujours. » « Un livre sur le sortilège de _Salveo Maleficia_, consent-elle à répondre. » « Il y a une conférence à Sainte-Mangouste à ce sujet le week-end prochain, je lui dis pour me rendre intéressant. » « Oui, mais il est réservé au personnel soignant, soupire-t-elle. » Je me rappelle les deux places que ma mère m'a fournies pour que j'y vienne accompagné. Je ne comptais pas m'y rendre à l'origine, mais je saute sur l'occasion. « J'ai deux places, mademoiselle, je pourrais vous inviter. » Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un porcelet volant – tu sais combien il est difficile de métamorphoser un cochon. Je lui donne rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine devant Ste-Mangouste. Je patiente la semaine sans n'en parler à personne, et je rage de ne pas lui avoir demandé son prénom. Une semaine plus tard, elle est là-bas.

-Et ensuite ? demanda James tout à fait subjugué.

-Eh bien ensuite, reprit Charlus en revenant sur terre. Nous nous sommes revus à la conférence suivante à laquelle je l'emmenai aussi. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je lui propose d'aller dîner après une conférence, puis une autre, puis une autre.

-Et ?

-Et puis le charme Potter a fait le reste, garnement ! Je ne vais pas te donner les détails, tenta d'esquiver Charlus.

-Allez, je suis ton fils préféré !

-Tu es mon fils unique, James.

-Raison de plus !

-Eh bien un soir en sortant d'un restaurant, je l'ai embrassée, et quelques mois plus tard nous nous fiancions.

-Aussi simple que cela ? soupira James. Ce ne sera jamais aussi simple avec Evans.

-Es-tu un Potter oui ou non ? Redresse-toi, lève la tête et carre les épaules, par Merlin ! Un Potter ne laisse jamais tomber ! s'entendit-il dire. »

C'était vrai ce qu'il disait, un Potter ne laissait jamais tomber l'affaire : sa jambe se réparerait, foi de Potter.

« Voilà la maison, s'arrêta-t-il. Selon mes souvenirs, rien n'a changé, commenta-t-il.

-Quand êtes-vous allés voir Donkor en Egypte la dernière fois ? demanda James.

-Ta mère a dû y aller il y a trois ans. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas dû y aller depuis dix ans.

-Moi, je ne m'en souviens plus du tout, fit James en regardant la maison. »

La maison égyptienne à l'antique ressemblait à toutes les autres sauf qu'elle était bien plus grande. Entourée de palmiers, la façade blanche et une immense terrasse sur le toit, elle donnait vraiment l'impression au Britannique que Charlus était, d'être en vacances.

« Cache-toi derrière-moi, nous allons la surprendre, souffla Charlus à son fils en avançant jusqu'à la porte.

-Bonne idée, souffla James en retour en posant leurs malles contre le mur avant de se mettre derrière son père. »

Charlus hésita. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, surtout avec James à ses côtés. Mais il craignait que sa femme ne lui en veuille non pour l'avoir trompée, puisqu'elle ne le savait pas, mais pour ne pas lui avoir envoyé plus de courrier. Et surtout, il avait honte de lui, honte de l'avoir évitée, honte de l'avoir fuie et honte d'être trop lâche pour assumer son forfait et tout lui avouer, quitte à perdre son amour et sa confiance pour toujours. Il avait honte de craindre cette honnêteté qu'il avait toujours prônée.

Il laissa sa main rebondir sur le bois tendre de la porte d'entrée. Il attendit, fébrile, qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

« … doit être Ramsès ! J'y vais Donkor ! retentit la voix étouffée de son épouse. »

Cette voix douce n'avait pas vibré avec tant de sérénité aux oreilles de Charlus depuis des mois. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il l'avait rendue malheureuse ? A cause de cette jambe infâme qui ne pouvait que la dégoûter ? A cause de ses rentrées tardives qui ressemblaient à des fuites ? Est-ce que…

Ce n'était pas sa Dorea.

Enfin, si c'était indubitablement Dorea, mais ce n'était pas sa Dorea.

Sa peau diaphane avait doré sous les rayons de soleil. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus de ce noir profond qu'il aimait tant mais parcourus de reflets bronzes. Ce sourire si large ressemblait à celui qui fleurissait sur son visage à leurs vingt ans. Elle ne portait plus les petites boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offertes, mais trois anneaux sur chacun de ses lobes. Ses yeux si purs étaient soulignés par des tâches de khôl. Il baissa les yeux sur sa robe d'une blancheur éclatante agrémentée de dentelles noires.

Et ses pieds étaient nus.

C'était Dorea, mais ce n'était pas sa Dorea.

Le pire fut le pli de contrariété qui barra son front à présent parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Elle n'avait jamais eu un tel regard pour lui depuis des mois voire des années.

« Dorea ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation. »

Il fut sur le point de tourner les talons en la voyant ouvrir la bouche tant il craignit une réaction qui serait en accord avec la nouvelle Dorea mais non avec celle dont il se souvenait.

James les sauva.

« Surprise ! s'exclama-t-il en passant devant lui. »

Le visage de Dorea se détendit d'un coup et ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Oh James ! Oh mon chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-Maman, protesta leur fils pour la forme.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois, laisse-moi t'embrasser convenablement, renchérit-elle en le couvrant de baisers.

-Tu n'as pas vu Papa depuis des mois non plus, dit son fils avec difficulté, coincé entre les bras de son épouse.

-Mais toi tu es mon fils unique, c'est différent, protesta-t-elle en le relâchant juste assez pour prendre son visage entre ses doigts.

-C'est gentil pour Papa, ça, fit James en riant.

-Merlin ! Tu as encore grandi ! dit-elle sans tenir compte de la remarque de James.

-Dorea ? retentit la voix grave de Donkor.

-C'est James ! s'exclama-t-elle vers l'intérieur de la maison. Regardez comme il a grandi depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ! »

Charlus ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis des années. Elle l'ignorait, purement et simplement. Il n'y avait que son fils qui comptait pour elle dorénavant. Il la regarda sans la reconnaître tout à fait.

« Il est venu seul ? s'exclama la voix de Donkor assez fort pour couvrir ses pas précipités.

-Mais non, il est venu avec Charlus, dit-elle en riant.

-Charlus ? Charlus est là ? »

Donkor apparut enfin. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Dorea qui attisa la suspicion de Charlus. Est-ce que Donkor et Dorea… Le regard aux iris noirs de leur ami Egyptien se fixa sur lui d'une manière indéchiffrable et Charlus sentit son âme être fouillée de fond en comble.

« Bonjour Donkor, dit-il finalement pour rompre le malaise dans lequel le mettait le regard de l'Egyptien.

-Bonjour Charlus, répondit Donkor avec quelque chose qui dérangea Charlus.

-Viens James, je vais te montrer ce que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui, tu ne vas pas en revenir ! reprit Dorea lorsque son fils se fut dégagé de sa prise.

-Attends Maman, nos malles sont devant la maison, la coupa James en s'enfuyant pour les lui montrer. »

Dorea agita sa baguette pour les débarrasser de la couche de sable dont elles étaient couvertes et les mit en lévitation. Charlus et Donkor se dépêchèrent de rentrer avant de se faire bousculer par les deux malles.

« Enlève tes chaussures, James, lui indiqua-t-elle et Charlus prit cela aussi pour lui. »

Il aurait voulu lui laisser le bénéfice du doute quant au fait qu'elle l'ignorait, mais c'était si flagrant qu'il se sentit comme un ennemi dans cette maison.

« Oh mon petit James, raconte-moi tout ce que tu as fait à Poudlard ! Comment va Marlene ? Et Sirius ? Et Remus ? Et Peter ? Et le Quidditch, tu ne m'as pas raconté le match que tu as joué contre Serpentard !

-Mamaaan, la coupa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le tapis. »

Charlus ne les avait pas vus sourire autant tous les deux depuis Noël. Ça lui fit mal d'être exclu de ce bonheur. James n'avait pas souri de cette manière avec lui, et Dorea… Dorea n'avait pas souri une seule fois lorsque James n'avait pas été chez eux de septembre à décembre.

« Le Patronus de Marlene est un poisson-chat, commença-t-il en frissonnant, et elle a réussi à me faire tomber par terre en le lançant sur moi. Franchement, un poisson-chat ? Je pensais qu'elle pourrait à peine effrayer une mouche avec ça, moi !

-James, et l'histoire d'Illyus et de son Patronus en forme de souris ? lui opposa sa mère en levant un sourcil.

-Je saaais ! soupira James. Mais c'est une légende !

-James…

-Bon, ensuite, Sirius. Sirius va bien, il est resté au château avec Peter pour les vacances. Ils vont explorer le sixième étage, précisa-t-il en baissant la voix. Remus est rentré chez ses parents, il a le mariage de sa cousine moldue à célébrer. Quant à ce match… Merlin, ça a été l'enfer, il a plu des trombes d'eau, le vent nous empêchait de voler correctement et à la fin, ça s'est transformé en tempête de neige. On y est resté jusqu'au soir. Et finalement, Dumbledore est allé jusqu'à suspendre le match. Nous étions à une maigre égalité de toute façon. Mais du coup, Poufsouffle nous est passé devant. Il faudrait qu'on gagne avec 340 points d'écart contre Serdaigle pour remonter.

-Rien n'est impossible, James, l'encouragea sa mère.

-C'est ce que je te disais, l'approuva Charlus. »

Son regard croisa enfin celui de son épouse. Elle plissait les yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait, comme si elle cherchait un sens caché à ses paroles.

« Je dirai même que _tout_ est possible, insista-t-elle en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. »

A nouveau, Charlus se sentit pris en faute sans en savoir la raison. Parlait-elle de sa jambe qui ne pouvait que se réparer ? Ou du fait qu'il l'avait trompée? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Charlus s'assit difficilement auprès d'eux. Donkor leur faisait face, silencieux. Il se contentait de couver sa femme d'un regard qui ne plaisait pas à Charlus.

« Tu ne voulais pas me montrer ce que tu as trouvé aujourd'hui ? lui rappela James.

-Si ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant presque sur ses pieds. »

Elle prit un bocal en verre sur l'une des étagères et le mit sous le nez de James.

« Vois-tu derrière le verre cet espèce de bout de ferraille ? demanda-t-elle avec passion.

-Euh…

-Un très vieux clou ! Tu te rends compte, James ? Ce clou a au moins 2000 ans ! »

Elle le regardait avec tant de bonheur dans ses yeux d'un gris pâle que Charlus ne parvint plus à être jaloux. Elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle semblait avoir à nouveau vingt ans, et tout l'entrain qui allait avec la jeunesse. Il aimait la Dorea qu'il avait eu avec lui depuis toujours, mais cette Dorea-là, avec cette espèce de joie folle en plus lui retournait la tête : il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard d'elle. Il ne la reconnaissait plus tout à fait, mais il ne pouvait plus la lâcher des yeux.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il voulait la retrouver, elle et toute sa douceur et sa vivacité un peu brusque. Il voulait à nouveau pouvoir lui prendre la main sans se sentir coupable. Et surtout, il voulait découvrir cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

« Maman, c'est un clou, fit James sans comprendre.

-James, aies un peu d'imagination ! Ce clou nous indique tant de choses ! D'abord, les sorciers savaient faire des clous à cette époque et ce, de cette forme, avec le bout aplati avant de l'enfoncer, regarde, on voit que le bout n'a pas été rabattu après insertion ! s'emballa-t-elle. Un motif a été gravé magiquement dessus. Le sort s'est affaibli avec le temps, mais si tu fais bien attention, tu verras que la feuille de laurier gravée bouge très légèrement. Là, tu vois ? Ce clou nous apprend aussi qu'ils maitrisaient déjà il y a deux millénaires les matériaux dont ce clou est fait, soit un alliage de fer et de zinc ! Sans compter…

-Dorea, vous allez bien trop vite pour ce jeune homme, la tempéra Donkor avec un sourire amusé dans sa direction.

-Pardonne-moi, James, s'amusa-t-elle, mais toute cette fouille est vraiment passionnante ! Dire qu'on pensait que ce port, l'Héracléion[1] se situait bien plus à l'est ! Finalement, il est au même endroit que Thonis. Il va nous falloir des années pour briser les sortilèges les plus dangereux avant de lever les sortilèges Repousse-Moldus de la partie la moins magique de ce port. C'est fantastique ! »

Elle rayonnait. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi vive et pleine d'entrain. Elle avait laissé se briser toute forme de retenue. Il avait sa spontanéité comme jamais sous les yeux.

Au moment même où Donkor posait une question à James sur son voyage, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille de l'âge de James entra. Elle s'étonna de les voir. En quelques mots arabes, Donkor lui expliqua sans doute qu'ils venaient d'arriver pour rejoindre Dorea. Charlus reconnut enfin Doumia, la fille unique de Donkor dont Dorea était la marraine. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux ans, et ces deux années l'avaient considérablement changée. Elle n'avait plus aucune rondeur et ses cheveux scintillaient des mêmes reflets bronze que Dorea.

« Bonjour Charlus, dit-elle finalement. Bonjour James. Je vais préparer le dîner.

-Veux-tu de l'aide ? lui demanda aussitôt James sous le regard surpris de son père.

-Pas d'homme dans la cuisine, fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux sous le coup de l'horreur.

-Ce n'est pas Evans qui dirait ça, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Qui cela ? demanda Dorea.

-Lily Evans, précisa James en rougissant très légèrement.

-Et pourquoi cette jeune fille ne dirait pas cela ?

-Elle dit qu'elle défend les droits des femmes contre les types machos, dit-il.

-Voilà une jeune fille pleine de bon sens, approuva-t-elle en regardant Charlus avec insistance.

-Des types machos comme moi, précisa-t-il en grimaçant.

-Tu n'es pas misogyne, enfin, James, nia sa mère.

-Il parait que si, lorsque je lui tiens la porte à elle, parce qu'elle est derrière moi, mais pas à son ami crasseux Servilus, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas misogyne, c'est stupide, fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Servilus est stupide, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Elle semble un peu extrême cette jeune fille, non ? se permit Donkor.

-Elle est extrêmement intéressante aussi, n'est-ce pas James ? intervint Charlus avec le même sourire malin que son fils.

-Papa ! protesta-t-il en l'assassinant du regard.

-Intéressante ? releva Dorea.

-Et si nous en parlions plus tard ? Ou mieux : jamais, proposa James avec humeur.

-Mais…

-Que faisons-nous demain ? s'enquit James.

-Vous pourriez remonter le Nil en famille, proposa Donkor. Vous savez Dorea, comme nous l'avons fait à votre arrivée.

-Mais, et les fouilles du port ? J'ai encore tant de manuscrits à traduire ! protesta sa mère.

-Vous n'avez pas arrêté depuis que vous êtes arrivée, Dorea. Personne ne vous en voudra de prendre quelques jours pour passer du temps avec votre fils, renchérit Donkor.

-Mais, Donkor, vous savez bien… commença-t-elle. »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Donkor sembla connaître la suite. Cette relation très fusionnelle effraya Charlus. Auparavant, c'était avec lui que Dorea avait ce genre de dialogue visuel. Que s'était-il passé ?

« C'est important de se retrouver en famille, lui assura-t-il.

-Bien, faisons cela dans ce cas, capitula-t-elle. »

Mais Charlus vit bien qu'elle n'était pas tranquille. Il s'en étonna une nouvelle fois. Peut-être que… Peut-être qu'elle et Donkor… Et qu'il la poussait à rester en famille pour qu'elle lui dise… Qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle le quittait ? Non, pas sa Dorea. Elle ne ferait jamais cela. Elle ne détruirait pas leur famille de la sorte. Non pas rapport à lui, mais à James : elle aimait trop son fils pour le laisser voir ses parents se séparer sur un coup de tête. Un coup de tête oui, parce que Dorea ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il voyait Esméralda, sinon elle le lui aurait fait savoir dès le départ.

Mais cette Dorea-là ? Cette Dorea si légère avec ce caractère si vif ?

Charlus détailla une nouvelle fois son visage au teint de caramel.

Que s'était-il passé ? Et ce qu'il s'était passé avait-il eu lieu avant ou après son départ pour l'Égypte ? Si cela avait eu lieu auparavant, cela avait-il un rapport avec lui ? Avait-il… Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle disparaisse du jour au lendemain en ne lui laissant qu'une lettre d'explications étranges ? Parce que… Elle en avait peut-être eu assez qu'il rentre tard. Mais il n'arrivait plus à passer du temps avec elle sans penser à son infidélité. Il avait vu Esméralda quelques fois. Seuls quelques soirs, lorsqu'il avait été à bout, il s'était précipité chez elle. Il n'y avait été que trois fois avant son départ pour l'Egypte. Même si c'était trois fois de trop. La plupart du temps, il traînait au Ministère, au _Chaudron Baveur_, aux _Trois Balais_. Parfois accompagné, parfois seul. Si Harfang le suivait, ils allaient à la _Cave du Détraqueur_, même si Charlus n'accourait pas dans la pièce où Esméralda lisait l'avenir. Mais invariablement, une vingtaine de jours passaient, il n'arrivait toujours pas à regarder Dorea sans culpabiliser de lui mentir, et sa frustration due à ce sentiment d'impuissance le poussait dans les bras de la voyante et de ses amis dont les herbes magiques vous faisaient oublier un temps tous vos remords.

Ce devait être cela. Elle en avait eu assez d'être seule du point du jour jusqu'au soir. Ses amis avaient tous été aux quatre coins du monde depuis la rentrée, il aurait dû se faire violence, prendre sur lui, et passer du temps avec elle. Sa jambe blessée n'était plus une véritable excuse. Il ne souffrait plus autant à présent, et même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas la bouger, même si les morceaux d'os ne s'étaient toujours pas ressoudés, il pouvait marcher sans se saouler aux potions antidouleurs. Seul le Whiskey-Pur-Feu lui tenait toujours compagnie pour supporter les regards insistants des enfants ou de leurs parents sur sa démarche claudicante. Mais il n'était pas resté auprès d'elle, et elle était partie. Il s'était senti perdu sans elle. Et après deux mois sans quitter sa maison, il était retourné au Ministère et voir Esméralda deux fois de plus malgré la culpabilité qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

« Papa ! s'exclama James. Cesse de mater Maman, veux-tu ? Et aide-moi à mettre ta malle dans la tente.

-James, comment oses-tu parler à ton père de la sorte ? s'étrangla Charlus en cherchant un meuble pour s'aider à se relever. »

Il ne vit rien d'adéquat. James était deux mètres plus loin en train de déplier le moins possible la tente que leur prêtait Donkor afin d'y glisser leurs malles et Dorea les regardait en riant. Donkor aidait James en jurant en arabe. Il aurait pu appeler Dorea, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il se sentit à nouveau infirme, incapable et tout à fait impuissant. A ces sentiments se mêlait une pointe de honte et d'humiliation qui le fit se saisir de sa canne avec brusquerie et tenter de se lever seul. Chose idiote, évidemment, puisqu'il manqua de tomber dès le premier essai et de se blesser à nouveau. Heureusement, deux mains le rattrapèrent et l'aidèrent à se hisser sur ses pieds. Il reconnut l'odeur de citron de Dorea avant de voir son visage soucieux. Un instant, il eut honte à nouveau, puis son cœur s'emballa.

Dorea l'avait retenu dans sa chute. Si elle avait eu le temps de le retenir, c'est qu'elle le regardait pendant qu'il se levait. Et si elle le regardait, c'est qu'elle se souciait encore un minimum de lui. Cette impression d'être ignoré et de susciter son agacement ne devait être qu'une impression. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été agacée comme il avait cru le comprendre, mais plutôt surprise de les voir.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement sans le lâcher.

-Mmmh, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, trop heureux pour parler.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te faire marcher le long du Nil, avoua-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma jambe. Nous n'aurons qu'à y aller doucement, proposa-t-il. »

Elle le fixa intensément, comme si elle se retenait de lui dire quelque chose. Il en profita pour détailler une nouvelle fois son visage. Elle avait changé, mais cette assurance et ce sourire franc lui seyaient tout à fait.

« C'est bon, nous y sommes arrivés ! soupira James en serrant la main de manière vigoureuse à Donkor. Allons-y ! »

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers James et sa femme s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Il les suivit jusqu'à la porte. Dorea leur dit de s'avancer, qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et Charlus la vit clairement à travers la fenêtre parler avec inquiétude à Donkor. A nouveau, il en fut maladivement jaloux.

Puis elle revint, le même large sourire qu'elle portait depuis leur arrivée plaqué au visage. Elle prit l'autre bras de James.

« Je suis contente de te… de vous voir, dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Je ne vois pas vraiment le temps passer ici, mais je me languissais de vous.

-Tu vois, Papa, que c'était une bonne idée de venir immédiatement en Egypte, dit James. »

Ils arrivèrent au port sorcier à nouveau, et entreprirent de remonter la rive du fleuve. Un moment, Dorea leur fit prendre un autocar moldu, sans manifester la moindre méfiance, ce qui étonna Charlus. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient sortis de la ville.

« Tu as vu comme c'est vert, James ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt en voyant les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes de son fils. Ce n'est pas le désert que tu avais en tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un moment, elle s'élança vers la berge, suivie de près par James, et Charlus les regarda de loin s'arroser et rire aux éclats. Il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, même s'il en mourait d'envie.

Puis la nuit finit par tomber. Dorea leur indiqua un coin plus dans les terres où elle avait dû planter sa tente avec Donkor et Doumia lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Ils firent un feu pour réchauffer un bocal de petits pois.

« Et les cours ? demanda-t-elle finalement à James après qu'il eut parlé de ses amis durant tout le repas.

-Oh eh bien ils ont lieu, dit son fils en haussant les épaules.

-Ils ne t'intéressent pas ? s'étonna Dorea.

-J'aime bien la Métamorphose et la Défense. Mais bon sang, le prof de Défense est un véritable incapable cette année, soupira James. Si j'ai mes BUSE ce sera déjà un exploit. Mais pour les ASPIC, c'est foutu d'avance.

-Oh ne dis pas cela, je t'aiderai si tu en as besoin, l'assura Dorea.

-Mouais. Mais si ce n'était que cela… Le vieux Slug me déteste.

-Il ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup non plus, pointa Charlus.

-Non, moi il me déteste, leur assura-t-il. Tout ça parce que j'ai malencontreusement renversé la potion d'Evans, qui est la meilleure de ce cours.

-Comment t'y es-tu pris ? s'étonna sa mère en soufflant sur les braises avant de tendre les mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès en plus ! s'agaça James. J'ai juste… trébuché.

-Trébuché ?

-Oui, Marlene m'a parlé et j'ai tourné la tête trop tard, expliqua James en ronchonnant. Elle m'en a voulu d'ailleurs. Evans est sa meilleure amie.

-Ah tu parles de la meilleure amie de Marlene, comprit sa mère. Marlene me dit pourtant qu'elle n'est pas rancunière.

-Oh mais Evans a passé l'éponge plutôt rapidement, en convint James, alors qu'elle adore les potions et qu'elle déteste rendre un travail bâclé. C'est Marlene qui m'en a voulu. Elle me dit que je n'ai qu'à moins la regarder et à la laisser un peu tranquille.

-Attends, James, je ne comprends plus. Marlene ne veut plus te voir ? s'étonna sa mère. »

-Non, Marlene me dit de laisser sa copine Evans tranquille, parce que je ne serais pas discret.

-Discret pour quoi ? s'étonna sa mère. »

Charlus s'amusa à nouveau de voir James s'emmêler pour parler de cette Lily Evans. Cela lui rappelait Ignatus cherchant tous les moyens pour éviter le sujet _Lucretia_ lorsqu'ils avaient vingt ans.

« Et puis zut, Evans est aveugle là-dessus, c'est épuisant, ronchonna-t-il en conclusion.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras sûrement une autre fille bien plus gentille, tenta de le rassurer sa mère.

-Je ne sais pas, dit James. Bon, changeons de sujet. Demain, où allons-nous ?

-Vers le sud, nous nous arrêterons dans un temple sorcier antique, et nous verrons une vieille pyramide, lui expliqua sa mère.

-Nous pourrons entrer dans le temple ?

-Et même dans la pyramide !

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, l'assura Dorea. Viens là que je te prenne dans mes bras. »

A nouveau, elle serra son fils contre elle sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Charlus finit par détourner le regard et contempler les étoiles. Il savait qu'elle aimait son fils. Mais elle n'avait jamais été si démonstrative avec lui qu'aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi démonstrative tout court.

« Maman, je vais aller dormir si tu continues à m'étouffer, menaça-t-il.

-Oh non, je ne veux plus te quitter. »

Si seulement elle avait dit cela à Charlus.

« Mamaaan ! Il faut que j'appelle Sirius sur nos miroirs à double sens ! Il s'ennuie comme un rat mort chez ses parents !

-Juste encore un peu, le pria-t-elle. »

Il se laissa faire en soupirant. Elle lui embrassa le haut du crâne et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Encore un cri d'agacement de James, et elle le laissa entrer dans la tente.

Le silence de la nuit reprit possession des lieux. Charlus ne savait plus quoi dire. Et Dorea fixait la tente dans laquelle son fils avait disparu.

« Laisse-le, tenta-t-il.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt ? embraya-t-elle en revenant planter ses yeux dans les siens avec colère.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que j'étais contrarié par ton départ, répondit-il prudemment.

-Etais-tu content que je m'en aille, dans ce cas ? ironisa-t-elle avec cynisme.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Comment…

-Je n'ai reçu qu'une lettre, une seule, de ta part, en trois mois, et elle n'était pas bien longue. Alors que je t'en ai répondu au moins quatre, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de fouiller ce port antique si c'est ce que tu veux faire, fit-il précipitamment.

-Oh Charlus, le coupa-t-elle en riant jaune. Elle est bien trop facile, celle-là. Je ne te reproche pas de m'avoir laissée partir, je te reproche de t'en être soucié comme du premier caleçon de Merlin ! explosa-t-elle en se levant. »

Il la regarda rentrer dans la tente et soupira. Elle lui en voulait, et pas du tout pour les raisons qu'il avait sérieusement envisagées. Elle lui avait manqué comme pas possible mais elle, elle pensait…

Il se leva du rondin de bois sur lequel il s'était assis avec sa canne en soupirant. Il éteignit le feu à l'aide de sa baguette, observa encore un peu les étoiles puis rentra dans la tente. James avait sa chambre sur la gauche. Celle que partageaient Dorea et lui se trouvait sur la droite. Il hésita avant de tirer le rideau en entendant les jurons de sa femme.

Elle était déjà sous les draps, lui tournant résolument le dos. Il fit un détour par la salle de bain pour ôter tout le sable qu'il avait sur lui avant de la rejoindre.

C'était étrange de partager à nouveau un lit avec elle après trois mois de séparation. Il regarda son épaule nue, elle aussi dorée par les rayons du soleil, et y posa la main. La peau chaude de son épouse frissonna, la sienne, froide, se réchauffa d'un coup.

Il l'aimait. Merlin, il n'en avait jamais été aussi sûr. Et même s'il avait honte de l'avoir trompée, il voulait retrouver son épouse et tenter de recoller les morceaux qu'il avait brisés. Il devait lui avouer son infidélité, et il voulut vraiment le faire mais en la sentant déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. S'il le lui avouait, il la perdrait, il en était certain. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

« Dorea…

-Bonne nuit, Charlus.

-Dorea, mon amour, reprit-il. Je… Je n'ai pas été très présent avant ton départ, je le sais. J'avais… Je n'arrivais plus à… à me supporter. Ma jambe… Enfin, j'ai préféré m'éloigner un temps par peur de t'horrifier. Ton départ… Ton départ m'a foudroyé, tu m'as manqué tous les jours mais… »

Il n'arrivait pas à le lui avouer. Surtout lorsqu'il pensait à la présence de James, dans la chambre adjacente.

« Mais je n'arrivais pas te répondre. Et j'ai eu l'impression que tu partais pour tes recherches certes mais aussi parce que tu ne me supportais plus, finit-il dans un souffle. »

Elle se retourna aussitôt, ses sourcils d'un noir profond froncés.

« Tu ne m'insupportes pas, Charlus. Tu me déçois, c'est différent. »

Si elle l'avait giflé, ç'aurait été la même chose. Ceci dut d'ailleurs se voir sur son visage puisqu'elle pinça les lèvres.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu as été infect avec moi de septembre à décembre. Me demander de faire chambre à part a été la cerise sur le gâteau, continua-t-elle impitoyable.

-Infect…

-Tu rentrais à pas d'heure et si j'avais le malheur de te faire une remarque, tu partais au quart de tour alors que j'essayais seulement de t'aider à aller mieux. »

Il ne pouvait pas remettre toute la faute sur l'alcool, même si le Whiskey devait y être pour beaucoup. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir été… Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas été très aimable et patient.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu déraper de la sorte, avoua-t-il. »

Il pensait aussi à ses sorties avec Esméralda lorsqu'il disait cela, même si Dorea n'en savait rien.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu…

-Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser t'aider au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, asséna-t-elle à nouveau. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais très bien que… »

Elle chercha ses mots, et Charlus eut tout le temps de craindre qu'elle sache tout, _tout_. Mais elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

« Je sais très bien que tu allais mal, concéda-t-elle, que tu buvais plus que de raison pour faire passer le goût infect des potions, que tu traînais dans des bars louches avec Harfang ou Graham. Tes vêtements empestaient la Mandragore brûlée – n'essaie même pas de le nier. Mais par Merlin, Charlus ! Tu travailles au Ministère de la Magie !

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Mais tu l'as fait ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère en se redressant tout à fait. Tu l'as fait, répéta-t-elle plus doucement mais non moins durement. »

C'était affreux, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui parlait du fait qu'il l'avait trompée sans pour autant le dire. Mais elle _ne_ _pouvait_ _pas_ être au courant sinon elle ne se serait pas privée de le lui dire.

« Je t'en prie, ne… ne me laisse pas, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire en se sentant pitoyable. »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui et ne plus voir ses yeux gris accusateurs. Son corps tremblait déjà à l'idée de la voir lui tourner le dos définitivement et de perdre sa confiance, son amour et tout ce qu'il aimait dans sa vie.

« Je… Je… Je suis perdu quand tu n'es pas là et je fais tout de travers, avoua-t-il en sentant avec horreur sa gorge se bloquer sous l'afflux de sanglots de panique. Je ne fais pas déjà ce qu'il faut quand tu es avec moi mais quand tu n'es pas là… J'ai passé les deux premiers mois où tu étais partie à tourner en rond chez nous comme un fauve en cage et… Et je ne savais plus quoi faire, je…

-Charlus, calme-toi, le coupa-t-elle en caressant son dos. »

Il sentit cette boule d'angoisse due à ses mensonges s'effriter tout à fait. Il n'avait jamais su mentir, depuis tout petit. Et là, ne pas être découvert pendant ces cinq mois le rendait fou. Il aurait presque préféré que Dorea soit au courant pour être définitivement libéré de ce poids.

Il sentit sa bouche se poser sur sa joue, calmant légèrement ses pleurs emprunts de tourments. Elle l'aimait, sûrement plus encore que lui l'aimait puisqu'elle, elle ne l'avait pas trompé. Il devait le lui avouer, il le fallait, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

Il sentit ses mains remonter sur son torse et soupira d'aise. Son soupir se perdit sur la bouche de sa femme lorsqu'elle l'embrassa. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps avant de s'approcher à nouveau d'elle ? Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait là, dans cette tente, cette femme et son fils : sa famille.

« Montre-moi que tu as seulement dérapé, lui proposa-t-elle en caressant sa joue avec douceur. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Comment pouvait-il lui avouer son méfait à présent ? Alors qu'elle le regardait à nouveau avec cet amour et ce désir qu'il voulait tant ? Comment pourrait-il les repousser à nouveau ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le pousse pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit et qu'elle lui monte dessus. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela spontanément, sans une proposition de sa part au préalable. Le sourire timide qui naquit sur les lèvres de Dorea lui enleva toute idée de discussion.

« Je suis tout à toi, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire en la contemplant. »

.

Le soleil le réveilla le lendemain matin. Dorea dormait encore, blottie dans ses bras. L'odeur citronnée de ses cheveux s'infiltra dans sa première respiration de la journée. Il souffla sur une mèche qui le chatouillait, ce qui la réveilla. Elle papillonna des yeux avant de se retourner vers lui. Il tâcha de ne pas la regarder avec trop de culpabilité.

« Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il en retour en saisissant l'une de ses mèches. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? demanda-t-il.

-Doumia me les a teints au henné, c'est joli, non ?

-Assez, mais tu es différente.

-En bien ou en mal ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-En bien, toujours en bien. »

Il reporta son attention sur son teint caramel.

« Toujours en bien, répéta-t-il. »

A présent, elle lui souriait comme elle souriait à James la veille.

« Tu… commença-t-elle et il prit plaisir à la voir rougir. Tu as aimé, comme j'ai fait hier ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Bien sûr, c'était... renversant. Tu es toujours renversante mais hier soir tu avais un truc en plus, précisa-t-il craignant de mal se faire comprendre. »

C'était étrange. Ils étaient mariés depuis presque trente ans, et c'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait cela. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle prenait les devants de la sorte.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Mrs Potter ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Une envie, Mr Potter, fit-elle en rougissant à nouveau sans pour autant baisser les yeux. »

Il la dévora du regard comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Lorsque nous serons rentrés en Angleterre, commença-t-il, nous irons nous promener dans la forêt de Merlin, à Flaglet-le-Haut. Je vais envoyer un hibou à l'hôtel du Chêne pour leur réserver une chambre dans trois semaines, nous pourrons…

-Dans trois semaines ? le coupa Dorea en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu préfères dans deux semaines ?

-Mais Charlus, je n'ai pas fini mes recherches, protesta-t-elle.

-Tu… Tu veux quand même rester à Alexandrie ? balbutia-t-il sans comprendre. »

Il pensait qu'elle était partie parce qu'il avait été insupportable avec elle.

« Je ne suis pas partie à cause de toi, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Je voulais partir depuis des années, et disons que ton comportement m'a poussé à penser que c'était le bon moment. »

Elle était quand même partie à cause de lui dans ce cas.

« Mais toi, tu pourrais rester ici un moment, lui proposa-t-elle. Le Ministère te doit encore des congés. »

Elle voulait rester ici, avec ses recherches et ses amis cherchomages, avec Donkor.

« Que vais-je faire de mes journées ? plaida-t-il.

-Tu pourrais te reposer et chercher un autre Guérisseur.

-Et après cela ?

-Eh bien tu m'attendras, ou bien tu pourrais venir fouiller le port avec nous, proposa-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

-Je ne sais pas faire tout ce que tu fais, lui dit-il en sentant son cœur éclater de panique. Si nous restons ici, nous ne nous verrons pas plus que ces dernières semaines.

-Bien sûr que si, nous nous verrons le soir et le matin, nous passerons la nuit ensemble, sauf lors des fouilles nocturnes et…

-Dorea, nous devons rentrer en Angleterre.

-J'ai besoin de finir ces fouilles, Charlus ! C'est un des plus grands chantiers de ces dernières années ! s'agaça-t-elle. Que tiens-tu tant à retrouver en Angleterre ? Notre maison ? Tu la fuyais quand j'y étais ! Le Ministère ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu les lettres du président du Magenmagot qui reprochait tes absences répétées. Quoi ? Qui tiens-tu tant à retrouver en Angleterre ? »

Etait-elle au courant ?

« Harfang ? Graham ? Marcus ? »

Non, elle ne l'était pas.

« J'aime l'Angleterre, dit-il tout simplement.

-Et moi, j'ai besoin de faire ces recherches. »

Elle se leva du lit.

Et durant toutes ces vacances, ils fuirent cette conversation jusqu'à la veille du départ, où l'un rentra avec son fils, l'autre resta en Egypte. Il ne vint pas l'idée à Charlus de céder à sa femme pour ne plus avoir besoin de céder au chant des sirènes d'Esméralda.

* * *

[1] Héracléion, aussi connue sous son nom égyptien de Thonis, est une ancienne cité de l'Égypte antique, située près de l'actuelle Aboukir. Elle fut découverte en 2000, conjointement avec Canope, la ville voisine, fondées en -800 et englouties en 800 dans la baie d'Aboukir, lors des fouilles archéologiques sous-marines menées par Franck Goddio, président de l'Institut européen d'archéologie sous-marine en collaboration avec le Conseil suprême des antiquités en Égypte.

.

.

.

**NB** : Relecture finie en avance alors chapitre mis en ligne en avance ! Bonne lecture !


	20. III - 20 - Se défier

**Chapitre 20 : Se défier**

.

_Deux mois plus tard, _

_Mai 1976,_

.

_Chère Dorea,_

_Avant de répondre à votre lettre précédente, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une rumeur qui court dans Godric's Hollow non pour semer la zizanie dans votre famille, mais en tant qu'amie qui veut que vous sachiez ce que l'on raconte sur votre compte et qui craint que cela ne parvienne aux oreilles de James. Depuis votre départ pour l'Egypte, suite à la découverte du port antique d'Alexandrie, mes parents et moi-même n'avons pas revu Charlus. Graham lui-même ne l'a vu que début avril, après qu'il fut venu vous voir avec James en Egypte. Il l'a trouvé changé : irritable et renfermé. J'espère que si vous avez des soucis, vous n'avez pas tout gardé pour vous, les amis sont là pour partager les moments de joie mais aussi les fardeaux. L'on raconte que vous êtes sur le point de vous séparer, que vous, vous fréquentez un cherchomage de votre entourage chez qui vous logez actuellement en Egypte, un certain Donkor Dahak, et que Charlus voit régulièrement cette vipère de pseudo-voyante Esméralda García. Tant que vous ne m'en parlerez pas vous-même, Dorea, je ne croirai rien. Je vous préviens seulement pour que vous en parliez à James et le mettiez en garde de croire ou non à ces rumeurs qui prennent de l'ampleur. […]_

_Gwendolyn McKinnon_

.

_Chère Gweny,_

_Je ne sais qui a laissé se propager cette idée aberrante, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de quitter Charlus. Mon départ pour l'Egypte est dû à mes recherches et mon ami Donkor, que je connais depuis des années, a seulement gracieusement accepté de m'héberger. Depuis le décès de sa femme, il vit seul avec sa fille, qui est en train de préparer son mariage. Je l'aide actuellement dans ses préparatifs, puisque je suis sa marraine. […]_

_Dorea POTTER_

.

_Dorea,_

_Je t'ai déjà envoyé une dizaine de courriers pour te prier de rentrer chez nous. Tu me manques et j'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas plonger à nouveau. Je continue à sombrer progressivement, et je crains de ne pouvoir me passer de toi plus longtemps sans commettre une faute irréparable._

_Je t'en prie, reviens-moi._

_Charlus_

.

_Charlus,_

_Je t'ai déjà expliqué en quoi je ne pouvais rentrer immédiatement en Angleterre. Je viens de trouver des manuscrits en grec ancien qui sont d'anciens traités sur le sortilège de la mort, exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour mes recherches. Des sortilèges qui s'y rapportent de près ou de loin sont encore actifs, et des épigraphies en parlent. Ce port est mon unique chance pour enfin avancer dans mes recherches. Tu me manques énormément toi aussi, c'est pourquoi je te le répète : viens me voir le week-end – si je te manque tant à toi aussi._

_Bien à toi,_

_Dorea_

.

Dorea regardait le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. A présent, Charlus devait avoir reçu sa lettre depuis deux jours. Normalement s'il y avait répondu immédiatement, elle devrait recevoir la réponse le lendemain dans la journée.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui céder aussi facilement lorsqu'il était venu deux mois plus tôt avec James. Mais voir les deux hommes de sa vie, Charlus et James, devant elle sans avoir été prévenue lui avait fait tant plaisir, malgré la colère qu'elle avait pu éprouver contre son mari au premier abord, qu'elle avait cru que passer l'éponge leur permettrait un nouveau départ. Le voir si désespéré avait fait fondre la dernière étincelle de rancœur qu'elle avait contre lui. Il s'en voulait déjà assez lui-même de son comportement, et elle, elle voulait retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient toujours eue. Alors elle avait proposé une réconciliation.

Elle ne regrettait pas son pardon, elle regrettait seulement de le lui avoir accordé si rapidement et si facilement. Car quelle raison pouvait-il avoir de vouloir absolument rentrer en Angleterre autre que de retrouver sa stupide pseudo-voyante ? Sans les nuits qu'ils avaient passés et le regard plein de culpabilité qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle aurait douté de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais aimait-il aussi son Esméralda ? Si jamais elle lui en parlait, laquelle d'elles deux choisirait-il ? Elle avait James avec elle, et si James apprenait ce que son père avait fait, pour sûr qu'il la suivrait elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas garder Charlus en utilisant James, et elle ne voulait pas le garder près d'elle s'il ne voulait plus d'elle et s'il continuait de voir sa voyante.

« Vous êtes prête, Dorea ? lui demanda Donkor.

-Allons-y, fit-elle avec un entrain forcé. »

Donkor ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la fixa avec un maigre sourire.

« C'est encore votre mari ? demanda-t-il.

-Je… Je sais qu'il a été infect avec moi, lui dit-elle. Je sais qu'il me trompe, je sais qu'il ne mérite pas mon pardon, mais… Mais il me manque tout de même. Vous comprenez ?

-J'ai quelques difficultés à comprendre comment vous pouvez encore espérer quoique ce soit de lui, mais j'essaie, avoua Donkor en fronçant les sourcils. J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour vous non plus.

-C'est bien loin d'être simple. J'aimerais… J'aurais aimé qu'il m'avoue tout lorsqu'il est venu, j'attendais même cela. S'il me l'avait dit à ce moment-là, je pense que je lui aurais tout pardonné pour toujours. Mais… Mais j'ai pris peur, j'ai pris peur de la vérité et j'ai préféré le faire taire alors qu'il semblait sur le point de me faire ses aveux, confessa-t-elle une énième fois. Le savoir est une chose, l'entendre de sa bouche en est une autre.

-Et si demain il vous avouait tout, que feriez-vous ? demanda son ami.

-Je ne sais, je lui pardonnerais, sûrement, s'il me laissait l'aider à aller mieux, imagina-t-elle.

-Ne le faites pas trop facilement, dans ce cas, la pria-t-il avec inquiétude. Je refuse de vous retrouver dans le même état que lors de votre arrivée en Egypte.

-J'essaierai, promit-elle. Allons-y à présent. »

Ils sortirent de la maison de Donkor pour rejoindre le port sorcier d'Alexandrie où leurs amis les attendaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans un restaurant typiquement égyptien. Thabit Tabaizen, Ramsès Azus et Linda du Nil étaient déjà arrivés, installés à leur place habituelle. Abélard Pistus et Bohort Rosenberg étaient avec eux également. Donkor et elle étaient les derniers à arriver.

« Dorea ! Je voulais vous parler de la fête sorcière de demain ! s'exclama Linda avec un regard noir en direction de Bohort et Thabit. Ces deux sorciers ne veulent pas nous accompagner, Ramsès, Abélard et moi.

-Ils le veulent très bien et ne cherchent qu'à vous agacer, Linda, lui dit platement Dorea en s'installant à côté d'elle. Bohort m'a dit hier qu'il avait hâte de découvrir le ciel percé de lanternes.

-Est-ce vrai ? s'indigna Linda.

-_Vielleicht_, lui dit Bohort avec un amusement évident.

-Oh Bohort, vous êtes… Vous êtes impossible !

-Je suis Allemand surtout, la taquina Bohort.

-Vous… Argh !

-Il aime vous faire enrager, Linda, s'amusa Abélard. Il me l'a aussi dit hier. »

Le regard noir de son amie pour le malheureux Bohort redonna enfin un vrai sourire à Dorea.

« Quand mangeons-nous ? demanda-t-elle à Thabit qui regardait Linda avec amusement.

-Ils devraient nous apporter le repas d'un instant à l'autre, lui répondit-il. Ah ma chère Dorea, je ne sais quand est-ce que vous rentrerez en Angleterre avec ce chantier qui ne cesse de s'allonger !

-Je vais devoir y retourner pour la fin du mois de juin, Thabit. Mon fils rentrera de son école, et je veux le voir, lui apprit-elle. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux malheureux qui la firent rire doucement.

« Je vais emporter les manuscrits, et dès que je les aurais tous traduits, je reviendrai. Au plus tôt en septembre, au plus tard, qui sait ? précisa-t-elle en songeant à Charlus qu'elle n'avait pas encore prévenu et qu'elle ne comptait pas prévenir.

-Le chantier ne sera pas pareil sans votre présence paisible, renchérit Ramsès.

-Je ne suis pas encore partie, mes amis, les rassura-t-elle en riant. »

Dire qu'elle allait retrouver Charlus qui se souciait d'elle comme d'une chaussette trouée pour laisser des amis qui tenaient à elle… Où était passé sa fierté ? Enfin, elle ne rentrait pas pour lui mais pour James.

Le serveur apporta l'immense plat qu'ils dégustèrent avec appétit. Au cours de la soirée Linda parla de la fête sorcière des lanternes à laquelle elle voulait emmener Dorea le lendemain, Thabit l'embrassa sur les deux joues avec émotion quand elle lui donna son cadeau d'anniversaire, le regarda inquiet de Donkor ne cessa de la couver comme elle aurait aimé que celui de Charlus le fasse. Puis la nuit se fit noire, et chacun rentra chez soi, Thabit avec une bourse pleine de cadeau.

« Tu ne te sentiras pas trop seul lorsque je rentrerai ? demanda-t-elle à Donkor sur le trajet du retour. Maintenant que Doumia s'est mariée…

-Elle vient tous les soirs m'apporter à manger et discuter avec son vieux père, la rassura Donkor. Mais vous Dorea, si quoique ce soit se passe mal en Angleterre...

-J'irai chez ma cousine, il est temps que je discute avec elle, lui dit-elle. N'en parlons plus, s'il vous plaît.

-Dorea, vous avez perdu le sourire que vous aviez retrouvé. J'ai entendu vos sanglots hier soir. Je…

-S'il vous plaît, Donkor, j'aimerais que nous finissions notre partie d'échecs avant de dormir. Parler de Charlus n'avance à rien, soupira-t-elle en entrant chez lui. »

Donkor n'ajouta rien et la délesta de sa cape et de son chapeau pour les accrocher au porte-manteau. Ils s'assirent au sol où le plateau d'échecs les attendait. Donkor lui expliqua l'origine de la fête des lanternes pendant qu'ils jouaient.

Alors qu'elle annonçait avec un air triomphal à Donkor qu'il était échec et mat, le hibou de Charlus entra dans la maison. Dorea s'empressa de détacher la lettre accrochée à la patte du volatil et blanchit considérablement. Elle tendit le morceau de parchemin à son ami.

_Prépare ta valise, j'arrive_.

Le visage si peu expressif de Donkor en temps normal se contracta d'affolement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée puis la fixa avec inquiétude.

« Allez-vous le suivre ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

\- S'il s'est décidé à venir me chercher c'est qu'il est sûr de lui.

\- Allez-vous le suivre ? Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait endurer ? insista-t-il.

\- Il est malade, et j'ai décidé depuis le début que je l'attendrais, dit Dorea en tournant les talons. »

Mais Donkor la rejoignit en deux enjambées et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser.

La surprise paralysa Dorea si bien qu'elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle le laissa même l'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse. Ses mains chaudes aux doigts longs et agiles reposaient délicatement de chaque côté de ses joues et sa bouche appuyait sur la sienne avec panique. Elle aurait pu le repousser, elle aurait pu. Mais elle ne le fit pas car cette surprenante tendresse l'apaisa immédiatement. Elle posa même ses mains dans le dos de son ami pour se rapprocher de lui. C'était étrange, c'était nouveau. Elle se sentait bien, paisible et sereine dans les bras de Donkor. Elle sentit ses doigts quitter son visage pour se perdre sur sa taille et frissonna. Depuis combien de temps la tension n'avait-elle pas quitté son corps de cette manière ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas cessé de penser à des choses négatives pour se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'elle sentait naître en elle ?

« Dorea… souffla-t-il en quittant sa bouche pour se perdre dans son cou. »

Elle se sentit soupirer lorsqu'il parsema sa peau de baisers. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait sentir sa peau chaude sur la sienne. Elle voulait que Charlus l'embrasse. Elle voulait…

Des coups martelèrent la porte. Elle sursauta et s'approcha pour ouvrir à Charlus, car elle savait que c'était lui, mais la main de Donkor resta enroulée autour de son poignet. Elle se tourna vers son ami dont les yeux noirs étaient fixés sur elle.

« Dorea, ne faites pas cela, je vous en…

-Dorea ! S'il te plaît, ma Dorea, ouvre-moi ! retentit la voix de Charlus de l'autre côté de la porte.

-… prie. Il… Il vous rend malheureuse, il… vous avez répondu à mon baiser, je vous aime depuis des mois, vous…

-S'il te plaît, ma Dorea, je te vois à travers la vitre de la porte, ouvre-moi, je t'en prie, mon amour… »

Un frisson comme une décharge électrique fit repartir son corps. _Mon amour_. Comment pouvait-il l'appeler mon amour après le mois d'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre ? Comment pouvait-il venir en pleine nuit et exiger qu'elle lui ouvre alors qu'elle avait si mal au fond du cœur et au fond de son corps ? Comment pouvait-il…

« Dorea, je vous en prie, ne retournez pas… »

Elle écrasa violement sa bouche sur celle de Donkor. Est-ce que Charlus savait combien elle avait eu mal ? Combien elle avait mal ? Est-ce qu'il savait combien elle l'aimait et combien le savoir et l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre lui avait lacéré le cœur ? Est-ce que la voir avec un autre le lui montrerait s'il pouvait vraiment la voir à travers la vitre de la porte ?

« Ma Dorea… entendit-elle dans un murmure rauque. »

Elle fit glisser ses doigts depuis les joues jusqu'au dos de Donkor. Elle planta même ses ongles dans son dos pour ne pas chercher l'odeur boisée de Charlus et ne pas se reculer en sentant l'odeur de terre battue de son ami. Elle voulait que Charlus ait mal. Elle voulait qu'il ait mal comme elle avait eu mal. A défaut de le lui expliquer, elle voulait lui montrer et lui faire ressentir la douleur qui déchirait son cœur et son corps depuis des mois.

Elle l'entendait pleurer, mais ce n'était pas assez.

« Dorea, vous…

-Touchez-moi, exigea-t-elle en se pressant contre Donkor. »

Il obéit, bien sûr, parce qu'il savait que ce serait la seule et unique fois où il le pourrait. Elle le laissa toucher son dos, sa taille, ses seins et même peau à peau son cou sans lâcher sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de respirer et éclaircir ses idées. Charlus n'avait pas encore assez mal. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était de voir celui qu'on aimait être possédé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait savoir, elle voulait qu'il sache tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Encore, l'intima-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Dorea vous…

-S'il vous plaît. »

Elle ouvrit la ceinture de Donkor avec brutalité. Il se recula un instant, et elle croisa son regard, noir, et non brun, empli d'un désir de possession mais de réticence. Elle se retourna brutalement et attrapa ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches. Il fallait que Charlus ait mal, il fallait que Donkor la prenne, même si elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

« Faites. »

Elle sentit les mains de Donkor se resserrer autour de sa taille, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle frissonna, s'agrippa brutalement au dossier du fauteuil devant elle pour ne pas regretter les mains tendres de Charlus et supporter les mains de Donkor glisser le long de ses flancs. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains sur ses seins, elle les attrapa pour les remettre sur ses hanches et elle fit un pas en arrière pour se rapprocher de lui. La très brève rencontre de leurs bassins la fit crier.

Elle se dégagea violement, le souffle court et son regard se perdit dans celui de Donkor.

« Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle en tremblant.

-Que vouliez-vous faire, Dorea ? demanda la voix rauque de Donkor.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, je… bafouilla-t-elle en lissant les pans de sa robe avec fébrilité.

-Vous vouliez tourner la page, ou vous vouliez le tromper à votre tour ? continua Donkor en refermant sa ceinture sans la lâcher du regard.

-Je veux pouvoir lui pardonner mais il faut qu'il sache ce que j'ai ressenti, reconnut-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer à l'en étouffer.

-Vous voulez lui pardonner ? hallucina Donkor. Vous étiez prête à le tromper de l'autre côté de la porte derrière laquelle il est pour qu'il le voit, et vous pensez pouvoir lui pardonner ? C'est un ivrogne qui ne comprend pas qu'il a pour femme une sorcière exceptionnelle, et moi qui me déclare après des mois de soutien et de silence, des années même, vous…

-Nous sommes amis depuis trente ans, ne trouva-t-elle qu'à bafouiller, complètement tétanisée par ce qu'elle avait voulu faire et ce que Donkor lui confessait.

-Par la force des choses nous n'avons pas pu obtenir plus, reconnut-il lentement. Mais si j'avais su… Si j'avais su que votre père n'était pas Cygnus Black, l'ancien bourreau de la mère de Ramsès, nous aurions été fiancés dès notre rencontre. Deux esprits si passionnés de Défense que les nôtres étaient faits pour se plaire, insista-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Ces quelques semaines passées avec vous me l'ont prouvé mille fois. »

Elle ne trouva qu'à porter une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire autre chose de stupide. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir que Donkor… Comment avait-elle pu vouloir faire ça à Charlus ? Comment avait-elle pu vouloir se servir de son ami pour…

« Je suis mariée, dit-elle dans un étranglement.

-Et alors ? se désespéra Donkor en venant caresser sa joue et elle le laissa faire.

-J'ai choisi d'épouser Charlus.

-Vous ne dites même pas que vous l'aimez, releva-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. »

Elle tourna la tête, et son baiser redevint amical, sur sa joue.

« Je l'aime, et j'aime mon fils, murmura-t-elle douloureusement »

Ses lèvres et sa main s'éloignèrent d'elle la seconde d'après.

« Dorea, vous méritez tellement mieux, insista-t-il.

-Je vais faire en sorte d'avoir le meilleur à présent, promit-elle.

-Si dans un an vous ne l'avez pas…

-Je l'aurai, je vous le jure, Donkor. »

Ils se fixèrent sans ciller.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Donkor. Si j'avais su… Si j'avais compris vos sentiments à mon égard plus tôt, je ne serais sûrement jamais venue, avoua-t-elle en montant faire sa malle.

-Ne dites pas cela, Dorea, lui répondit-il en la suivant. Nous avons passé d'excellents moments ensemble. Doumia était ravie de vous avoir près d'elle pour son mariage. Vous ne voudriez pas tout oublier ?

-Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-elle finalement en fermant sa malle pour s'asseoir à côté. »

Il en profita pour s'agenouiller devant elle et prendre ses mains.

« Je vais garder votre amour comme un rêve, mais je veux que notre amitié perdure, insista-t-il. Continuez de m'écrire, pour nos recherches mais aussi pour nous. Vous êtes la marraine de Doumia, et feu mon épouse Dina vous appréciait comme sa sœur. Ne vous détournez pas de moi et de ma fille parce que je n'ai pas su garder pour moi des sentiments inconfortables, la pria-t-il. »

Elle se releva tout à fait chamboulée.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser pour… essaya-t-elle de dire mais sa voix se noua à nouveau.

-Tout est oublié. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Charlus était malade, sa jambe était encore en sursis et il buvait bien trop, et elle avait voulu le mettre encore plus bas que terre ? Alors qu'elle avait fait le choix d'accepter sa brève incartade si c'était pour qu'il reprenne confiance en lui ? Ahh, c'était une chose de penser l'accepter, c'en était une autre de l'accepter vraiment. Elle aurait dû être là pour lui, elle aurait dû discuter avec lui au lieu de vouloir lui faire mal. Elle aurait dû…

Elle tira sa malle jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison de Donkor. Elle se retourna vers son ami juste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Je vous remercie pour tout, souffla-t-elle en fixant l'ombre de son ami une dernière fois.

-Merci à vous, Dorea, répondit-il depuis le fond de la pièce. Ecrivez-moi rapidement, je vous en prie. »

Elle baissa les yeux pour fuir son regard insistant. Comment pouvait-il rester si digne et maître de lui après ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire faire ? Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit Charlus assit contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, en train de sangloter bruyamment. Elle tira sa malle dehors et referma la porte avant d'oser le regarder à nouveau : il était en train de se relever sans la quitter des yeux. Ses grands yeux bruns la fixaient avec culpabilité et crainte. Elle le vit même à nouveau pleurer, et elle fut certaine qu'il avait aussi mal qu'elle lorsque sa voix cassée déchira l'air de la nuit. Elle eut pourtant encore plus mal.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-elle piteusement.

-Mais tu aimes encore plus Donkor, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en posant une main tremblante sur sa joue. »

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'un tel geste de Charlus en sa direction ? Une fois par jour ? deux ? dix ? Elle n'avait rêvé que de cela depuis des semaines.

« Non, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Tu… Tu devrais pourtant. Tu vas me quitter et rester avec lui parce que… parce que je t'ai trompé.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle en laissant couler les larmes de trop sur ses joues. J'ai su au moment où tu as pris la poudre de Cheminette que tu le ferais. Je ne pensais simplement pas que tu te tournerais vers ton ancienne fiancée, Esméralda García. Et j'ai voulu faire la même chose mais je… je suis désolée je…

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, la coupa-t-il précipitamment en posant sa deuxième main sur sa joue la faisant pleurer un peu plus de soulagement. Je ne pense même pas à t'en vouloir parce que tout est de ma faute je… J'ai eu tellement honte de ma jambe que je n'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais avoir honte de moi avant même d'avoir honte de cette jambe cassée, et je… et j'avais tellement peur de te perdre toi parce que j'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà perdue en tant qu'épouse à cause de mon infirmité que… que je n'ai pas réussi à t'avouer que je t'avais trompée et je t'ai fui et voilà, tu as trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que moi et…

-Je ne t'ai pas vraiment trompé, le coupa-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

-Quoi ? s'interrompit-il.

-J'ai voulu te tromper, mais je n'ai pas réussi, avoua-t-elle. J'ai voulu te faire mal autant que j'avais mal mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis encore plus cruelle que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que tu étais mal à cause de ta jambe, et pourtant, j'ai voulu te faire encore plus mal. Et là, je suis devant toi parce que tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me chercher et que je suis incapable de ne plus t'aimer.

-Tu… Tu ne restes pas avec Donkor ? bafouilla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Pas cette fois, reconnut-elle.

-Tu rentres avec… moi ? Vraiment ? insista-t-il en la serrant contre lui. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre oui, oui et oui avec soulagement avant de sentir un parfum qu'elle détestait. Un parfum de miel mêlé à celui acre de la Mandragore brûlé. Elle se recula en plissant le nez et repoussa tout à fait Charlus en voyant l'une de ces morsures d'amour qui avait hanté tous ses cauchemars depuis six mois. Il tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur. Elle l'assit sur sa malle et regarda d'autorité sa jambe. Elle était toujours emballée dans des bandes, mais l'attelle en bois avait disparu.

« Qu'as-tu fait de ton attelle ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-J'ai dû oublier de la mettre ce matin, marmonna-t-il en essayant de cacher sa jambe mais un regard de sa femme l'en dissuada.

-Tu as oublié ? insista-t-elle.

-Je suis parti dès que…

-Charlus, paniqua-t-elle.

-Ta lettre m'a désespéré et j'ai fini la nuit chez Esméralda et ce matin quand je m'en suis rendu compte je suis directement allé à King's Cross parce que je n'en pouvais plus, acheva-t-il dans un souffle rauque en fuyant son regard. »

L'amer parfum de la colère et de la trahison fut de retour dans sa bouche. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Loin de là. Elle avait juste culpabilisé un instant à cause de son attitude avec Donkor alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, finalement. Et lui… Il venait la chercher après l'avoir oubliée dans les bras de sa maîtresse ? Comment pouvait-il… Tout était de sa faute à lui. Elle avait tout fait, tout supporté pour lui : ses rentrées tardives, son taux alcoolémique trop élevé à longueur de journée, ses absences répétées, ses coups de colères, son infidélité… et il lui disait qu'il était venue la chercher _parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus _? Après avoir passé la nuit chez sa pseudo-voyante ? Sans même prendre la peine de se préparer pour elle ? Pour l'accueillir convenablement ? Lui montrer qu'il lui portait de l'attention ?

« Dorea…

-Tais-toi, siffla-t-elle en lui ramassant sa cane. S'il te plaît, tais-toi. Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision et dépêche-toi de me suivre au port pour que nous puissions prendre le dernier bateau et que je puisse me calmer. Nous parlerons dans le train, décida-t-elle. »

Elle regarda Charlus avec insistance pour qu'il se lève et tira sa malle derrière elle jusqu'au port sans lui accorder un regard. Elle l'entendait claudiquer derrière elle, et elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir l'ombre de la culpabilité qui l'avait envahie quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle paya leurs billets, tendit le sien à Charlus sans le regarder, et monta sur le trois-mâts non avec l'aide de Charlus, mais avec celle d'un membre de l'équipage. Elle chercha un coin tranquille sur le pont, trouva une paillasse libre et s'allongea dessus, décidée à ignorer son mari jusqu'à leur arrivée à Marseille.

.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure de trajet dans un compartiment pour eux deux seulement que Charlus se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais que je t'avais… commença-t-il.

-Dis-le, le poussa-t-elle sèchement sans lâcher des yeux l'horizon qui défilait par la fenêtre.

-S'il te plaît…

-Dis-le, répéta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Que je t'avais trompée, finit-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu n'as pas crié ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pleuré ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé recommencer ?

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? soupira-t-elle soudainement très lasse en frottant sa tempe pour faire partir le mal de tête naissant. Tu souffrais à cause de ta jambe, tu ne voulais même pas me laisser regarder ta blessure et y appliquer les crèmes. Les seuls moments où j'ai essayé de te montrer que le dégoût que ta jambe t'inspirait était stupide, tu te mettais en colère et tu me repoussais. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que la seule solution pour que tu ailles mieux c'était de te laisser aller voir ailleurs. J'ai cru que tu avais seulement besoin du regard d'une autre femme que moi pour te sentir encore homme.

-Il n'y a que ton regard qui me fait me sentir bien, la corrigea-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu repoussée ? Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-J'avais… J'avais honte de moi et… Et je t'ai trompée et après… Et après je n'arrivais plus à te regarder dans les yeux sans penser à l'affront que je t'avais fait, avoua-t-il. »

Ils étaient en route pour le reste de leur vie dans ce wagon. Soit elle choisissait de lui pardonner. Soit elle décidait de le laisser en quittant ce train. Mais elle aimait sa vie avant ce stupide accident. Elle s'était aussi aimée lorsqu'elle avait relevée la tête, ici en Egypte. Elle aurait voulu garder les deux : l'air fier et rieur que ses amis égyptiens lui avaient permis de retrouver, et la vie paisible et pleine d'esprit qu'elle avait eu avec Charlus et son fils.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu savais que je t'avais trompée ? répéta Charlus.

-Je suis allée jusqu'à fuir en Egypte pour que tu te poses la question, Charlus, avoua-t-elle.

-Mais… Mais je croyais que c'était parce que je te décevais à replonger dans l'alcool et…

-Charlus, cette conversation était à double sens, tu l'avais senti, non ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu boire mais... les potions antidouleurs embrumaient mon esprit et me brûlaient la gorge, et l'aspect mort de ma jambe me répugnait et… Un moment de faiblesse.

-Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Esméralda García, ton ancienne fiancée ? demanda Dorea la voix enrouée. Regrettes-tu de ne pas l'avoir épousée elle ? »

Cette crainte insidieuse se répétait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait appris le nom de la maîtresse de la Charlus.

« Non ! Non, jamais, s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer en s'emparant de ses mains. Tu… Tu es la seule que j'ai voulu avoir pour épouse, la seule à qui je voulais faire un enfant, et avec laquelle je m'y suis appliqué pendant des années. Ne doute jamais de cela, je t'en prie. Tu peux douter de tout, sauf de cela. C'était Esméralda, ça aurait pu être une autre.

-C'est de cela dont j'ai peur, reprit Dorea sans le regarder dans les yeux. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, que cette femme ne compte pas, mais tu n'as vu qu'elle et pendant des mois. »

-Tu aurais préféré que j'en voie plusieurs ? hallucina-t-il.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, s'agaça-t-elle. Tu dis que cette fille ne compte pas pour toi, mais tu lui es resté fidèle dans ton adultère et en plus ce n'était pas une courtisane.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas ! C'était…C'était seulement…

-Physique ? Tu es donc ce genre d'homme à me tromper pour quelque chose de seulement physique ? Tu…

-Je ne l'ai même pas vue dix fois ! la coupa-t-il. Je…

-Dix fois ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Ne te moque pas de moi, je suis sur le chemin du pardon. Tu l'as vue pendant… Depuis octobre ! au moins sept mois !

-Je ne voulais pas y aller ! se désespéra-t-il. La première fois, c'était un hasard ! Je voulais voir Harfang mais je suis tombée sur elle et… Et voilà, ça s'est passé. J'ai eu l'impression de revenir dans le passé, quand j'étais encore joueur de Quidditch et que je la fréquentais, avec mes deux jambes valides et… Et le réveil a été rude. Je suis rentré chez nous et… Je pensais que tu t'en rendrais compte, je puais l'alcool et la mandragore ! Mais tu n'as rien vu et… Et j'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien été, je ne voulais pas te blesser et perdre ta confiance et ton amour et… Mon Dieu, Dorea, je m'en voulais et je m'en veux tellement ! Mais chaque jour je voyais ton visage inquiet, ça m'était insupportable que tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que je t'avais trahi ! Et Esméralda qui ne cessait de m'inviter et… J'ai fini par craquer, je suis allé sur la tombe d'Ignatius et… Et puis je suis retourné la voir, juste pour me…

-Te prouver que malgré ta blessure, tu avais conservé des capacités sexuelles ! s'exclama-t-elle furieusement. »

Oui, oui elle était furieuse parce que tout était sans dessus-dessous, et parce que plus rien n'avait de sens.

« Donkor a passé ces derniers mois à me consoler, à me redonner confiance en moi parce que ton comportement m'a fait douter de tout ! Je n'arrivais même plus à transplaner ! explosa-t-elle. »

Elle vida l'air de ses poumons pour ne pas sangloter.

« Ma magie m'abandonnait, Charlus, quand je suis arrivée en Egypte, tu comprends cela ? La grande Dorea Potter ne parvenait plus à exécuter un simple sortilège d'attraction parce qu'elle se mourrait d'amour pour son ivrogne de mari, chuchota-t-elle furieusement. Et tout ceci est de _ta_ faute, martela-t-elle. Peut-être que j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais au courant, rester fière au lieu de penser à toi, mais toi, tu aurais dû rester honnête et m'avouer immédiatement ce que tu avais fait. J'aurais été blessée, mais bien moins qu'aujourd'hui. Dès que je t'ai vu étendu au sol, la jambe dans un angle qui était tout sauf naturel, j'ai su que tu allais te remettre à boire. Et ça, ça tu m'avais promis que ça n'arriverait plus. Alors oui, je suis en colère à cause de ta Voyante, parce que je t'aime et que je pensais que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour me parler de ce que tu ressentais. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la boisson et de ce sentiment tenace d'avoir été trahi sur ce point, et d'être devenue une moins que rien par ta faute. »

.

Une fois arrivés à King's Cross, Dorea aida Charlus à descendre du train sans un mot. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé du reste du trajet, et il n'avait sans doute pas trouvé le cran de relancer la conversation. Ils avaient tous les deux fait croire à l'autre qu'ils dormaient.

« Nous allons appeler le Magicobus devant la gare. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu prennes la poudre de Cheminette sans ton attelle, dit-elle simplement en tirant sa malle à travers le mur de briques. »

Charlus lui répondit peut-être, elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était épuisée et ne voulait pas déverser une nouvelle vague de colère sur lui. Retrouver le ciel couvert anglais lui retourna l'estomac. Elle était bel et bien rentrée. Elle avait donc décidé de lui pardonner apparemment.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard devant leur maison. Elle s'y sentit comme une étrangère au premier pas. Il avait fallu cinq mois loin de chez elle pour tout lui paraisse différent. Seule l'apparition immédiate de Kitty la convainquit que rien n'avait changé en son absence.

« Maîtresse Dorea ! Kitty est ravie de vous revoir ! s'enthousiasma l'elfe en venant se prosterner devant elle. Que doit faire Kitty ?

-Bonjour Kitty. Monte ma valise dans l'ancienne chambre de Mrs Annabella, transfères-y toutes mes affaires et fais le lit, lui indiqua Dorea sous le regard désespéré de Charlus.

-Tout de suite Maîtresse Dorea. Maître Charlus ?

-Fais comme le veut Dorea, confirma-t-il avec abattement. »

Dorea se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour y ranger sa cape et son chapeau. Charlus l'y rejoignit.

« Dorea, commença-t-il en essayant de lui prendre le bras pour la tourner vers lui.

-Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle furibonde. Tant que tu ne te seras pas douché et que tu n'auras pas fait clairement comprendre à ta stupide voyante qu'elle a intérêt à se tenir loin de toi, loin de moi et loin de James, loin de notre famille, ne me touche pas, répéta-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Préviens-moi quand ce sera fait. Je monte me coucher, et tu devrais en faire autant, tu as une tête épouvantable et par pitié, rase-toi proprement et brûle-moi ces vêtements. Il est quinze heures ? Je te laisse jusqu'à demain midi. »

Elle le contourna afin de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ne pas qu'il la vît pleurer. Elle n'avait pas choisi la solution la plus facile en lui pardonnant car à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Charlus, elle pensait à ce qu'il avait fait, et elle n'arrivait plus à lui sourire.

Seulement couchée dans les draps propres de la chambre de sa belle-mère, elle put cesser de penser et s'endormir.

.

Elle se réveilla bien plus tard. Plus aucun rayon de soleil ne passait à travers les volets. Le réveil matin indiquait quatre heures. Il y a un jour, vingt-quatre heures, elle était au port avec Charlus à attendre le bateau.

« Mon petit James… reviens-nous vite. »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans le lit. Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle faire pour sortir à nouveau Charlus de la boisson ? Comment allait-elle faire pour lui refaire confiance ? Comment allait-elle faire pour tout cacher à James ? Car James n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant de leurs affaires. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre qu'elle se tourne à nouveau vers Charlus et qu'elle lui pardonne, il était trop jeune et spontané pour cela.

Elle se rendit compte au bout d'une heure qu'elle était restée immobile sans réfléchir. Avec un lourd soupir, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il fallait au moins qu'elle écrive à Donkor et ses amis pour leur donner un semblant d'explication et les assurer de son arrivée chez elle.

Elle se força à se lever et à chercher un morceau de papyrus vierge dans sa malle. Elle s'installa sur le secrétaire et improvisa :

_Cher Donkor, _

_Je suis bien rentrée à Godric's Hollow. _

Que pouvait-elle ajouter ?

_Mon fils rentrera de son école d'ici un mois._

Et puis ?

_Je vous tiens au courant de l'évolution de la situation. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Votre amie Dorea. _

Elle n'avait pas la tête à s'épancher sur la discussion houleuse qu'elle avait eue avec Charlus. Même si elle l'avait fait durant tout son séjour en Egypte, à présent qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments à son égard et ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler à nouveau de son mari, même si Donkor ne l'avait jamais pousser à le quitter. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'était jamais doutée de rien : jamais il n'avait insulté ou maudit Charlus. Il n'avait été qu'à son écoute.

_Chère Linda,_

_Un concours de circonstance m'a poussé à repartir précipitamment en Angleterre. Rien de grave en ce qui me concerne. Un membre de ma famille a sollicité d'urgence ma présence. Nous nous revoyons en septembre, j'espère. Pouvez-vous faire tourner ce billet à nos amis ?_

_Bien à vous,_

_Dorea Potter_

Elle plia les papyri et ajouta sur la tranche l'adresse de ses amis. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla. Le hibou des Potter arriva quelques instants plus tard, et elle put lui confier les deux billets.

« Je m'excuse de te faire parcourir autant de distance encore une fois, Hermès, mais ce sera sans doute la dernière, assura-t-elle au volatil. En Egypte, chez Donkor Dahak, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Après un petit cri, l'oiseau s'envola à tire d'ailes vers le sud. Elle referma la fenêtre en se sentant frissonner et s'approcha de sa valise pour la déballer.

Elle rangea ses robes dans l'armoire, puis tomba sur la grande caisse en bois qui contenait tous les papyri qu'elle avait retrouvés au port de l'Héracléion. Elle décida de s'y plonger, histoire de se changer les idées.

Elle en releva la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le soleil s'était bien levé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil matin. Il était treize heures. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de manger, et Charlus n'était pas venu toquer à sa porte. Elle lui avait donné jusqu'à midi pourtant.

Abattue, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se changer. S'il ne faisait pas le premier point qu'elle lui demandait, comment pouvait-elle espérer pouvoir lui refaire confiance ?

Elle rangea ses papyri dans la boîte en bois soumise à des sortilèges ignifugés, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Un instant, elle avait espéré y trouver Charlus, mais elle secoua la tête et se résolut à prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre chez sa cousine Lucretia.

Elle arriva dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages quelques instants plus tard. Sa cousine regardait l'horizon à travers la fenêtre.

« Dorea ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je… Je suis rentrée d'Egypte hier soir, commença-t-elle. Et… J'ai besoin de te parler, avoua-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le divan du salon. »

Sa cousine agita sa baguette pour faire chauffer la bouilloire en venant la rejoindre.

Dorea s'étonna elle-même de ne pas pleurer lorsqu'elle raconta les derniers mois de sa vie à sa cousine. Elle n'était même plus en colère, ni triste. C'était arrivé, tout s'était passé de cette manière. Elle l'avait accepté, et elle avait accepté l'idée de pardonner à Charlus à condition qu'il la laisse l'aider. Mais à présent, elle le cherchait et elle espérait qu'il n'était pas retourné dans les bras de García.

« Tu aurais dû venir me voir plus tôt, lui dit-aussitôt sa cousine en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre auprès de toi, lui expliqua Dorea au creux de l'oreille. Charlus est vivant, alors qu'Ignatius… »

Elle sentit les membres de sa cousine se crisper sous ses vêtements noirs.

« Charlus était le meilleur ami d'Ignatius, il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir ainsi, lui répondit sa cousine. Ignatius nous a quitté depuis plus d'un an maintenant, peu avant l'accident de Charlus. Et… C'est inadmissible ce qu'il a fait, je ne dirai pas le contraire. Et toi, tu as été bien trop gentille avec lui, en convint sa cousine, mais… Suis-moi. »

Dorea suivit Lucretia jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où elle regardait l'horizon avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa cheminée. Au loin, sur la tombe d'Ignatius, un sorcier était assis la tête basse et semblait pleurer. Ou prier.

« Depuis que tu es partie en Egypte, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, lui expliqua Lucretia de sa voix douce. Depuis novembre, tous les matins avant d'aller au Ministère ou je ne sais où, tous les soirs en rentrant du travail, Charlus venait parler à la tombe d'Ignatius. Plusieurs fois, j'ai dû l'empêcher d'y rester à cause de la violence de la mer. Je l'ai même trouvé endormi sur la pierre un matin. Je me suis fâchée. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas sérieux. Il s'est mis à pleurer. Il m'a dit, entre autre, que tu lui manquais mais qu'il n'osait pas aller te voir parce que sa jambe te répugnait et que tu l'avais fui. Tu penses bien que je lui ai vertement répondu que c'était faux. Il m'a dit que personne ne pouvait le comprendre maintenant qu'Ignatius était parti. Je l'ai fait rentrer pour discuter mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus. En revanche il a commencé à se calmer. Puis ce matin, il est arrivé paniqué et s'est précipité dehors. »

Dorea regarda Charlus, assis devant la tombe d'Ignatius en train de lui parler. La mort de leur ami avait été un coup dur, particulièrement pour lui. Mais Dorea ne pensait pas que c'était si profond.

« Ne lui pardonne pas parce que tu as pitié, Dorea, reprit Lucretia. Il a le droit d'être malheureux, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de plonger à nouveau dans l'alcool comme à la mort de son père, son grand-père et son frère trente ans plus tôt, et encore moins de te tromper.

-Il fait pitié pourtant, lui dit-elle.

-Assez, oui. Mais si tu choisis de rester à ses côtés et de continuer à l'aimer, tu ne peux pas lui pardonner par pitié, insista Lucretia. Tu ne pourras rien construire sur de la pitié.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je lui pardonner alors ? soupira Dorea.

-Là, cela te regarde. Mais j'imagine que tu l'aimes.

-Et tu penses que ce sera suffisant ? .

-Tu l'aimes et tu as James qui vous relie irrémédiablement, tu as tout pour reconstruire quelque chose avec lui si tu le veux vraiment.

-Je le veux, en convint Dorea, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant.

-Je ne peux que te conseiller de prendre une décision et de t'y tenir, avoua Lucretia. Et cesse d'être fière comme ça et de tout garder pour toi, la rouspéta-t-elle gentiment. Si dès le départ tu étais venue me voir, tu n'aurais pas commencé à perdre ta magie, et j'aurais pu dire ses quatre vérités à Charlus au lieu de m'inquiéter pour lui. Parce que c'est facile de faire parler les morts mais je doute qu'Ignatus l'aurait encouragé dans ses… dans ses conneries !

-Lucretia, pourquoi te mets-tu à parler comme James ? s'amusa Dorea.

-Parce que ce gredin me manque à moi aussi, reconnut-elle. Je le vois à chacune de ses vacances normalement, mais là, il s'est précipité en Egypte pour te voir, oubliant tout à fait sa vieille Tante Lucretia.

-Il viendra te voir en juillet, lui assura Dorea.

-Je vais voir mes parents en Hongrie cette année, je le verrai seulement en août, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, il a d'autres préoccupations que moi ces temps-ci, je suppose.

-Il tourne autour d'une fille qui lui retourne le cerveau, lui apprit Dorea en pinçant les lèvres.

-En bien ou en mal ? s'enquit Lucretia.

-Il la trouve merveilleuse, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, soupira Dorea. J'espère que cette lubie lui passera. Enfin, tu n'as qu'à lui écrire et lui demander des détails, il t'en donnera volontiers, il ne faisait que nous parlait d'elle à Pâques.

-Oh oh, je vais m'empresser de le faire alors ! Je peux lui dire que tu es rentrée d'Egypte ?

-Je vais le faire en rentrant, tu peux patienter une heure avant d'envoyer ta lettre ?

-Tu es dure en affaire, Dorea. Me dire qu'il voit quelqu'un et retenir ma lettre ? se fâcha faussement Lucretia.

-Tu n'as pas changé, se réjouit Dorea en la prenant dans ses bras. Nous nous revoyons rapidement, je vais tout de suite écrire à James et réfléchir à ce que je vais dire à Charlus lorsqu'il rentrera. »

Elle reprit la poudre de Cheminette après avoir embrasser sa cousine une nouvelle fois. Elle eut à peine le temps d'écrire un bref papyrus à James avant d'entendre la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonner. Intriguée, elle pensa à Gweny, Callidora ou Zafrina avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et d'ouvrir la porte.

La mauvaise surprise la figea.

Sur le pas de la porte, se tenait une femme d'à peu près son âge, la peau bronzée, de longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre et des yeux d'un noir profond emplis de désespoir. Elle déglutit difficilement en reconnaissant la voyante, Esméralda García.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler, Mrs Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas que j'en ai envie, répondit-elle en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

-Je… C'est important, insista-t-elle.

-Je vous dis que je n'en ai pas envie, répéta-t-elle en sentant le rouge de la colère lui monter aux joues. »

Elle voulut refermer la porte mais le pied de la voyante la bloqua.

« Je suis enceinte, souffla García. »

Dorea laissa la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau en fixant la voyante. Son cœur maltraité explosa pour de bon, elle eut même mal à la poitrine et dut y passer la main. Elle lui aurait bien demandé de répéter son propos, mais elle eut peur que son corps entier la lâche. A la place elle laissa la porte ouverte et gagna le salon.

Enceinte ? Charlus n'avait même pas été capable de… Mais comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu l'oublier de la sorte ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas avoir conscience de ses actes ?

La voyante l'avait suivie. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, comme si elle n'était jamais venue ici. Dorea lui désigna le fauteuil du salon.

« Nous allons attendre le retour de Charlus et voir ce qu'il compte faire, dit-elle d'une voix blanche en s'asseyant face à la cheminée. »

Elle ne bougea plus. Elle resta immobile à fixer l'âtre, la tête en ébullition. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment ? Lorsqu'il serait au courant du résultat de ses actions, elle monterait faire ses valises et irait chez Lucretia. Elle prendrait aussi les affaires de James. Si Charlus avait pu trahir sa propre femme et sa propre famille de la sorte, il ne saurait pas s'occuper de James. Et James ne devait pas avoir un modèle pareil sous les yeux.

La cheminée ne tarda pas à virer au vert et Charlus à passer la tête. Son regard jongla entre les deux femmes et il blanchit tant que Dorea crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il à la voyante avec colère. Je t'ai dit que…

-Elle est enceinte, Mr Potter, la coupa Dorea sans émotions. Veuillez prendre vos responsabilités et…

-Mais Dorea, tu ne vas pas la croire ! s'emporta-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle mais elle le fit garder ses distances en sortant sa baguette. Elle… Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ! Elle n'a jamais pu ! Elle ment !

-Mr Potter, le menaça-t-elle en se sentant partir.

-Mais Charlus, enfin…

-Tais-toi ! la coupa-t-il sans même la regarder. Il y a longtemps, bien avant de nous fréquenter et de nous marier, elle a cru qu'elle attendait un enfant mais… Mais elle ne peut pas, Sainte-Mangouste a été formel, une malformation…

-Mais enfin, Charlus…

-Tais-toi, Esméralda ! Je te jure Dorea ! Je n'aurais jamais… Mais fouille dans son esprit et tu verras ! »

L'incertitude paralysa Dorea. Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, elle le comprenait à présent. Comment pouvait-elle espérer retrouver une relation saine et amoureuse avec lui ?

-Charlus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de raconter des histoires pareilles ! s'emporta la voyante. »

Dorea pointa sa baguette sur García, la fixa dans les yeux et sans avoir besoin de prononcer le _Legilimens_, les souvenirs de la voyante affluèrent, dont certains avec Charlus qui écrasèrent les morceaux du cœur brisés de Dorea. Ses cris de protestation n'y firent rien, Dorea était décidée à au moins accorder le bénéfice du doute à Charlus. La voyante avait l'habitude de pratiquer cette formule sur ses clients, mais jamais de le recevoir, et en quelques minutes, Dorea trouva le souvenir dont lui parlait Charlus.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous tant détruire notre famille ? Ne pouvez-vous penser à notre fils ? Moi, c'est peu de chose, mais James, que vous a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-elle dangereusement.

-Je t'aime, Charlus, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, pleura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui mais il s'en dégagea aussitôt pour se rapprocher de Dorea.

-Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous ne l'auriez pas fait boire et drogué pendant des mois, protesta Dorea avec mépris.

-Charlus, viens avec moi, je t'en prie, il nous reste tellement de chose à vivre ensemble ! Charlus, si tu ne me suis pas, je… je vais tout raconter à ton fils !

-Oh, vous voulez jouer ? s'étonna Dorea d'un ton sarcastique en remontant ses manches. Charlus ne sait pas lancé le moindre _Stupefix_ sans perdre l'équilibre mais moi… J'ai même lancé un _Avada_ avec succès un jour.

-Vous… vous ne pouvez pas… bafouilla la voyante en perdant son teint coloré.

-Je ne peux pas ? Personne ne viendra me chercher des ennuis, expliqua-t-elle froidement. Je suis assez réputé en Défense pour qu'on ne puisse pas me soupçonner de faire de la Magie Noire. Et puis vous, une stupide Sang-Mêlée ? Si l'on retrouve votre corps, on pensera que vous êtes une victime de ce groupe extrémiste qui traque les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Et ne faites pas les gros yeux à ce mot, je suis une Black, j'ai le cœur aussi noir que celui de Charlus est d'or. Cela ne me ferait ni chaud, ni froid de supprimer une sorcière surtout si elle est de Sang Impur. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Suivez-moi ! _Impero_ ! »

Dorea s'élança vers la cuisine, elle descendit le petit escalier abrupt menant à la cave, talonnée par García.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? répéta-t-elle furieusement calme. »

Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle le faisait. Son cœur était déjà en miette, et Charlus ne pourrait jamais le réparer. C'était pour James. James admirait tant son père. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre comment il avait pu agir de la sorte. Cette voyante devait disparaître de leur vie une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ouvrit son atelier. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Aucun des chaudrons n'avaient bougé, et ses potions longues fumaient encore. Elle réactiva le feu sous les dernières, qui se mirent à bouillir aussitôt et à laisser éclater de grosses bulles bruyamment. Le crâne du pendu, qu'elle avait déterré du cimetière de Godric's Hollow une nuit, se réveilla en entendant sa maîtresse et se mit à sourire et à rire en faisant claquer ses dents entres elles.

« Vous ne me croyez toujours pas ? s'écria-t-elle, échevelée mais ravie de retrouver son atelier en levant le sortilège de _l'Imperium_ pour que García puisse recouvrer ses esprits. »

La voyante ne put que crier et Dorea la fixa avec mépris avant de la faire taire d'un sortilège de mutisme. García la regarda à nouveau avec horreur. Satisfaite, Dorea rangea sa baguette dans sa manche pour lui désigner son atelier de recherche d'un geste impérial.

« Je fais de la magie noire depuis que je sais tenir une baguette, se vanta-t-elle en plissant le nez de mépris. Avec une goutte de cette potion, vous pourriez cesser de respirer pour l'éternité. Mieux, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur, je pourrais vous laisser mourir dans cette cave pendant des années, des années, des années… finit-elle dans un souffle, avec passion. Et personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il est advenu de vous… Voulez-vous offrir votre corps à la science magique ? proposa-t-elle en tirant sa baguette de sa large manche. Vous êtes trop aimable ! »

Elle envoya un éclair vert dans sa direction en l'entendant à nouveau crier. Puis, comprenant que ce n'était qu'un éclair vert, la voyante cessa de hurler et ouvrit les yeux.

« Vous y avez cru, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez cru que j'allais vous tuer ? reprit-elle froidement. Garder bien ce souvenir dans votre tête, et tâchez de ne pas entrer en contact avec aucun membre de ma famille à l'avenir. Si j'apprends que vous tournez autour de James, ou si je vous revois, je ne vous promets pas de rester passive. »

La voyante continuait de pleurer. Charlus, derrière elle, ne bougeait pas. Elle le défia d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'un simple regard.

« Dois-je vous raccompagner, ou vous saurez retrouver la sortie ? proposa aimablement Dorea. »

La voyante fila en pleurant. Charlus se tourna vers elle.

« Dorea, commença-t-il prudemment.

-Ne me fais pas la morale, le coupa-t-elle toujours furieuse qu'il n'ait pas su empêcher García de raconter de tels mensonges. Moi je protège véritablement James, et je la sauve de mon courroux. Toi, tu as profité d'elle pour te prouver que tu avais conservé je-ne-sais-quoi de viril. A moins que tu ne tiennes à elle, auquel cas, cours la rejoindre mais oublie-moi et James avec. Parce qu'il est hors de question que mon fils apprenne ce que tu as fait.

-La Magie Noire…

-Oh mais arrête avec cela, s'agaça-t-elle. Je ne fais pas de Magie Noire ! Je récupère des objets ou des animaux pourris par la Magie Noire et je les étudie !

-Ce crâne…

-Erec Hickernood, sorcier pendu en 1652 parce qu'il aurait vendu son âme au diable, expliqua-t-elle avec lassitude. Mais il a été victime de magie noire et son âme est bloquée dans ses os. Je le garde avec moi jusqu'à trouver un contre-sort. Voilà, es-tu satisfait ?

-_L'Imperium_…

-N'a jamais tué personne sauf si le jeteur de sort force l'esprit à se soumettre. Mais elle était tout à fait consentante, sans doute espérait-elle que tu la sauverais.

-Mais _Sang Impur_ et…

-Oh Charlus, il fallait bien que je la bouscule un peu, s'agaça-t-elle un peu plus. Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance pour mes recherches, même encore aujourd'hui alors que toi… Je n'ai plus beaucoup confiance en toi, mais j'en ai quand même eu assez pour fouiller son esprit. »

Elle attendit qu'il réponde, mais à nouveau, il la regardait avec ces yeux pleins de culpabilité et pour une fois, au lieu d'avoir pitié, elle s'énerva un peu plus.

« Cesse de me regarder comme si tu m'avais tuée ! hurla-t-elle en le poussant hors de son atelier pour le fermer à clé derrière elle.

-Dorea… commença-t-il en essayant de lui prendre la main mais elle se dégagea pour monter les escaliers et gagner le jardin. »

Sa jambe devait le ralentir et heureusement, car ce court laps de temps seule lui permit de calmer ses esprits et de trouver une solution à leur impasse.

S'ils ne parvenaient plus à se faire confiance l'un et l'autre, il fallait qu'ils recommencent tout depuis le départ. Mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe de la même manière. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fiancent à nouveau sans se connaître plus que de vue. Elle voulait… Si rien n'allait aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tout ne s'était pas passé et que même les évènements qui s'étaient produits n'avaient pas eu lieu dans l'ordre.

« Dorea ! S'il te plaît ! s'égosilla-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui. »

Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle en murmurant son prénom de façon continue.

« Tu as un an pour me séduire, lui dit-elle avec une voix qu'elle espéra douce. »

Il la regarda en clignant des paupières.

« Pardon ? bafouilla-t-il.

-Je disais que tu avais un an pour me prouver que j'ai fait le bon choix en revenant, le bon choix en t'épousant il y a trente ans. Tu as un an pour me prouver que tu m'aimes. Tu ne m'as jamais fait la cour avant nos fiançailles. Essaie. Nous verrons si tu y arrives.

-Dorea… soupira-t-il complètement dépassé.

-Un an, Charlus, à partir d'aujourd'hui, répéta Dorea sûre d'elle. Nous avons tout fait dans le désordre. Nous nous sommes mariés sans nous connaître. Tu m'as choisie pour contrarier mon asticot de cousin, et je t'ai choisi pour lui échapper. Nous avons perdu ta famille avant d'avoir la nôtre. Tu m'as aimée avant de me connaître. Et James, _notre_ fils, est arrivé quand nous ne l'attendions plus. Nous ferons tout dans le désordre, mais nous ferons tout. Et peut-être, peut-être que nous pourrons comprendre notre vie de cette manière. »

Il la regarda assez longtemps sans réagir pour qu'elle craigne qu'il ne refuse. Puis elle le vit se redresser sur sa canne et reprit espoir.

« Un an, approuva-t-il en souriant de façon incertaine. »

.

.

.

**NB** : J'ai écrit la rencontre de Dorea et Donkor et cherchomages égyptiens (Ramsès, Linda et Thabit) dans une autre fic _Violetta BB_ au chapitre 11 dont le titre est (comme c'est original) _l'Egypte. _Si ça vous tente, ce qui est bien c'est que ce chapitre peut être lu tout seul et qu'il donne quelques explications sur pourquoi Donkor dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la demander en mariage entre autre. Le seul truc c'est que j'ai écrit cette histoire y a pas mal de temps et que je n'écris plus tout à fait de la même façon, mais bon, j'pense que ça passe quand même.

Ah et Gwendolyn McKinnon est la mère de Marlene qui est super amie avec Dorea (elle est vraiment gentille hein, et elle adore Dorea) donc sa lettre est pleine de bonnes intentions

Voili voilou. A très vite pour le dernier chapitre !


	21. III - 21 - Se retrouver

Et voilà, enfin le dernier chapitre (ça me fait drôle aha) tout frais, corrigé et complété hier soir (sur les précieux conseils de **MarlyMcKinnon** pour qui j'ai (un peu) écrit cette histoire et qui me soutient depuis… depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ?)

Bon, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre 21 : Se retrouver**

.

_Le soir ce même jour, _

_Mai 1976_,

.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée au ministère après une lettre de son collègue et ami, Tristan Tourdefeuille lui reprochant son absence de ce matin à mots couverts. Et Marcus Shafiq l'avait mis en garde d'un potentiel blâme qui ne tarderait pas s'il ne se ressaisissait pas. Charlus avait promis de se reprendre. A présent que Dorea était revenu et qu'elle était au courant de tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux.

Il était rentré tard à cause d'un procès qui avait traîné, vingt heures. Il craignait qu'elle le suspecte d'être retourné dans les jupons d'Esméralda, mais pour rien à monde, à présent, il ne l'aurait fait. Il avait pris la poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer chez lui directement depuis le Ministère pour ne pas être tenté. Puis du salon, il était directement monté devant la porte de la chambre que Dorea occupait.

Puis il n'avait pas su quoi faire.

Comment pouvait-il faire la cour à sa propre épouse ? D'abord l'idée lui paraissait saugrenue même si lorsque Dorea la lui avait proposée, il l'avait trouvée splendide.

Ensuite… Il ne savait plus faire la cour à une femme. Esméralda était venue le chercher. Et auparavant, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Dorea qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de courtiser depuis leur mariage.

Lorsqu'il avait revu Dorea Black, quelques années après sa sortie de Poudlard, alors qu'il était Attrapeur de Flaquemare, il était sûr de lui, jeune et relativement beau selon l'opinion de la presse. Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui il avait 58 ans, des cheveux gris, le visage ridé et une jambe figée qui le faisait boiter. Elle, malgré quelques rides autour des yeux, elle était toujours aussi belle et vive. Son visage fier, quoiqu'un peu fissuré à cause de lui, restait malgré tout emprunt de fermeté et de sûreté. Même ses cheveux veinés de blanc ne la vieillissaient plus puisqu'elle les avait teints au henné.

Elle était redevenue Miss Dorea Black hier après-midi lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé ce défi : « _Tu as un an pour me séduire_. »

Miss Dorea Black… Bien sûr.

Il redescendit les escaliers et sortit dans le jardin. La serre séculaire des Potter tenait toujours debout malgré le décès de sa mère car Kitty s'en occupait, allant même jusqu'à y avoir installé son lit. Il y entra et chercha un rosier. Les fleurs d'un rouge vif n'étaient pas encore fanées. Il se saisit d'un sécateur dans les étagères et en cueillit une dont il enleva quelques feuilles de la tige. Il reprit sa canne, et monta dans son bureau prendre un parchemin.

_Miss Black,_

_Votre admirateur secret depuis dès années ose enfin se manifester à vous. Cette rose n'égale pas votre beauté, ni l'amour que je vous porte. Elle est_

Comment pourrait-il tourner sa phrase ?

_Elle est un simple geste envers vous. _

Non.

_Elle est une timide proposition. _

Non !

_Elle est une timide marque de tendresse._

Non, non et non ! Une rose rouge est synonyme de passion !

_Elle est un simple et timide aperçu de ma passion. _

C'était mieux.

_Miss Black,_

_Votre admirateur secret depuis dès années ose enfin se manifester à vous. Cette rose n'égale pas votre beauté, ni l'amour que je vous porte. Elle est un simple et timide aperçu de ma passion._

Il ne devrait pas mettre de _il_ ou d'un _je_ ?

_Votre admirateur secret depuis dès années ose enfin se manifester à vous. Cette rose n'égale pas votre beauté, ni l'amour qu'il vous porte. Elle est un simple et timide aperçu de sa passion._

Non, c'était étrange. Ça n'allait pas. Et s'il changeait l'ordre des phrases ?

.

_Miss Black,_

_Cette rose n'égale pas votre beauté, ni l'amour que je vous porte. Elle est un simple et timide aperçu de ma passion._

_Votre admirateur secret depuis dès années qui ose enfin se manifester à vous._

_._

Oui, là ce n'était pas trop mal. Il hésita à ajouter un cœur à la fin du parchemin puis renonça. Il n'avait plus quinze ans non plus. Mais… Non, cela ferait trop.

Il regretta un instant d'avoir donné sa cape d'invisibilité à James lorsqu'il était entré en deuxième année afin qu'il ne se fasse plus prendre dans les couloirs la nuit et éviter à Dorea un arrêt cardiaque en voyant s'accumuler les lettres des Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Puis il choisit de se cacher derrière la porte en face de la chambre de Dorea et de regarder sa réaction par la serrure après avoir poser la rose et le carré de parchemin devant sa porte. Il toqua à la porte avec le bout de sa canne avant de se cacher dans l'autre pièce. Avec difficulté, il se baissa jusqu'au trou de la serrure.

Son épouse finit par ouvrir sa porte d'un coup de baguette depuis son secrétaire.

« Charlus, que… Charlus ? s'étonna-t-elle en ne le voyant pas. »

Elle se leva avant d'apercevoir la rose et le parchemin. Il adora son froncement de sourcil et son pas hésitant. Elle se baissa et lut la lettre. Elle resta impassible assez longtemps pour qu'il craignît qu'elle ne le prenne mal, puis il la vit sourire et tourner la tête vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle fit un pas dans cette direction puis s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je qu'un simple et timide aperçu ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre distinctement. »

Elle guetta une réaction venant de sa chambre, mais Charlus n'aurait brisé ce moment pour rien au monde. Elle entrait dans son jeu. Elle voulait vraiment lui pardonner et leur donner une chance pendant cette année… probatoire. Il la regarda ramasser la rose et respirer l'odeur de la fleur puis sourire à nouveau. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Charlus s'assit sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, et sentit l'émotion le faire pleurer silencieusement. Il y arriverait. Il pourrait y arriver. Il pourrait lui montrer combien il tenait à elle et combien il regrettait d'avoir plongé. Il chercha sa flasque dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et serra le poing de rage en prenant conscience de son geste.

Il se leva. Il fallait qu'il demande à Dorea de l'empêcher… Oui, ça il ne pourrait pas le faire tout seul. Mais à peine sa canne avait-elle claqué dans le couloir, que la porte de la chambre de sa femme s'ouvrit à la volée. Il redressa la tête, surpris de la trouver aussi souriante et avenante.

« Oh, Mr Potter, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme une adolescente. Je… Je viens de m'installer ici, je crois que je suis votre voisine de palier, fit-elle avec des yeux pétillants et Charlus la trouva magnifique. Je… Je viens de recevoir une gentille lettre anonyme et j'aimerais… J'aimerais savoir si vous aviez vu quelqu'un passer dans le couloir. »

Il cligna des yeux sous la perplexité. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de le pousser dans ce jeu ?

« Je… Je suis navré…

-Miss Black, je vais faire accrocher mon nom sur la porte dès demain, lui apprit-t-elle en lui tendant le dos de sa main. »

Il s'humidifia les lèvres avec l'impression de perdre ses moyens pour la première fois devant elle. Puis il se saisit de sa main pour y poser ses lèvres sans lâcher ses grands yeux gris du regard. Il eut l'agréable surprise de la voir rougir.

Puis il comprit.

Il comprit en faisant ce geste, l'embrasser sur le dos de sa main. Il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois avant leur mariage. Ç'avait été plus qu'une façon de la saluer et de lui montrer tout le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle. Ç'avait été un moyen désespéré de l'atteindre, elle la statue de glace au regard insondable et au visage impassible. Il avait voulu lui montrer tout ce qu'elle faisait naître en lui par ce simple geste. Il avait baissé la tête devant elle, il lui avait permis de le regarder de haut et d'avoir l'ascendant sur lui. Ce n'était pas à sa main de venir à lui, mais à lui de venir à sa main. Il s'était plié en quatre pour elle, quitte à affronter _La Maison des Black_ et leur Magie Noire. Quitte à pactiser avec le Diable incarné en la personne de Cygnus Black. Il s'était efforcé de la croire lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne faisait pas de Magie Noire mais qu'elle l'étudiait, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai au vu de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu hier. Il s'était tout de même efforcé au fil des années de la détourner des Arts Noirs en la poussant dans la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il l'avait écoutée lui parler avec fascination de Défense et de Magie Antique, lui-même fasciné par l'entrain qu'elle mettait à en parler, par son visage qui se faisait chaleureux. L'arrivée de James avait fait céder les dernières barrières de sa réserve, et il avait enfin pu voir les sentiments qu'elle ressentait sur son visage. James était son fils, son fils unique, mais aussi celui qui lui avait permis de découvrir les émotions à l'état pur sur le visage de son épouse.

Lui, Charlus, il s'était mis en retrait pour elle. Il l'avait laissée faire de la Magie Noire alors qu'il l'abhorrait plus que tout. Il l'avait laissée briller dans les recherches en Magie ce que bon nombre de ses amis avaient trouvé très peu correct. Il l'avait laissée organiser des réceptions chaque premier Dimanche du mois avec des savants en magie alors qu'il n'y comprenait que peu de chose et se sentait infiniment idiot ces soirs-là. Il l'avait laissée plus ou moins gérer l'éducation de leur fils parce qu'il voyait combien cela l'épanouissait alors qu'il avait trouvé un certain nombre de ses décisions discutables. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse d'être son épouse parce qu'il avait toujours craint de retrouver la Dorea de leurs fiançailles, tremblante d'effroi et glaciale. Il avait réussi, avant de la demander en mariage, à lui arracher plusieurs sourires, des discussions animées et plaisantes, et même trois éclats de rire. Mais il doutait qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il avait craint qu'un _Oubliettes_ en soit la raison, bien qu'il se fût demandé qui aurait fait cela et pour quelle raison. Mais comment aurait-il pu le lui demander ? Soit elle en avait en effet subi un mais elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas le savoir. Soit elle n'en avait pas reçu et elle aurait été blessée qu'il puisse le penser.

Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire, il perdait ses moyens parce qu'à force de se mettre derrière elle, il avait pris l'habitude qu'elle dirige, prenne les décisions en toute chose sauf…

Sauf dans leur chambre. Là, il avait toujours initié le premier pas.

Mais même dans sa chambre, il avait perdu le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait dans sa maison et dans sa vie avec cet accident. Oh il ne lui en voulait pas, il s'était lui-même mis en retrait. Mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'avait fait que de mauvais choix – ce qui n'était en rien une excuse, bien sûr, il voulait juste comprendre comment il en était arrivé là-. Même s'il avait toujours réprouvé l'aspect très condescendant avec lequel on avait pu parler à sa mère en société parce qu'elle était femme Guérisseuse et non homme tout en étant mariée, il avait tout de même été élevé dans ce système patriarcale. Voir que même dans sa chambre il ne pouvait plus rien faire l'avait laissé démuni, désemparé et même… risible. C'était stupide, bien sûr. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours eu envie que Dorea lui montre de sa propre initiative qu'elle voulait de lui. C'était bien pour cela qu'il lui avait cédé si facilement en Egypte au lieu de lui avouer toute la vérité.

« Mr Potter ? reprit-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire gentil aux lèvres qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. »

Désemparé. Risible. Elle l'impressionnait. Elle lui faisait même peur aujourd'hui lorsqu'il voyait quelle sorcière elle était devenue et ce que lui était devenu. Comment avait-il pu réussir à la faire revenir auprès de lui ? Alors qu'il se sentait si pathétique ? Il y avait… Il y avait forcément quelque chose chez lui qui l'avait poussée à revenir.

« Je suis navré, Miss Black, reprit-il avec un peu plus de force la voix toujours incertaine. Je n'ai vu personne passer. Mais montrez-moi cette lettre et je pourrais peut-être…

-Oh non non, c'est personnel, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tant pis, je vais attendre la prochaine lettre. Nous nous retrouvons à la cuisine commune pour dîner ensemble d'ici une heure ? proposa-t-elle. J'aimerais connaître un peu mieux mon voisin de palier, précisa-t-elle.

-Avec grand plaisir, lui assura-t-il gauchement.

-A tout à l'heure, Mr Potter, le salua-t-elle en riant avant de rentrer chez elle. »

Il se souvint au dernier moment qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour son problème d'alcool. Il avait encore et toujours besoin d'elle. Il prit sur lui en sentant ses jambes flageoler de peur.

« Miss Black, la pria-t-il faiblement.

-Oui, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Pourriez-vous… J'ai eu un petit souci ces derniers temps, et j'aimerais votre aide pour faire un peu de ménage dans mes affaires, trouva-t-il à lui dire.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je vais faire votre ménage, Mr Potter, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras devant elle.

-Je… Non, ce n'est pas… s'entendit-il bafouiller. »

Il sortit la flasque de sa poche et la lui tendit, craignant de la boire d'une traite dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné.

« Si vous en trouvez d'autres, pourriez-vous les cacher, les jeter ou les soumettre à des sortilèges qui m'empêcheraient d'y toucher, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il en cessant de sourire. »

Dorea prit la flasque en perdant à son tour son air serein. Elle hocha la tête et sourit à nouveau, mais il vit bien qu'elle se forçait.

« Pensez-vous qu'il y en ait dans votre chambre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je le crains, avoua-t-il en se sentant rougir à sa plus grande horreur car cela ne lui arrivait jamais.

-Je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil, si vous le voulez bien. »

Il soupira de soulagement en passant sa main sur sa joue pour se rendre compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop chaude et remonta le couloir pour lui ouvrir la porte de leur… de sa chambre. Elle lança quelques sortilèges, et plusieurs bouteilles vides comme pleines se posèrent à ses pieds. Le tout disparut d'un coup de baguette, et Charlus se sentit légèrement mieux.

« Merci, Dorea, souffla-t-il.

-Dorea ? s'étonna sa femme. D'où connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Je ne me rappelle pas vous l'avoir donné, pourtant. »

Il cligna des yeux. C'était si important pour elle, ce jeu de séduction ? Bon, il voulait bien tout tenter même s'il se sentait de moins en moins sûr de lui.

« Je l'ai deviné, lui dit-il en prenant à nouveau sa main pour y déposer un baiser qui le catapulta trente ans plus tôt. Vous êtes un véritable don de la magie, poursuivit-il en reprenant légèrement contenance.

-Et vous, vous êtes un flatteur, Mr Potter, le rembarra-t-elle gentiment en retournant dans sa chambre. A tout à l'heure. »

Il resta dans sa chambre, et s'appuya contre la porte en soupirant de soulagement. A présent, il fallait qu'il trouve quoi se mettre pour dîner avec elle ce soir. Quelque chose qui lui donnerait confiance en lui de préférence.

Il arrêta finalement son choix sur une vieille robe de cérémonie à la mode des années 40. C'était celle qu'il portait le jour de leur repas de fiançailles, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il avait l'air ridicule, aujourd'hui dans une telle tenue, mais il se souvenait que sa mère avait approuvé ce choix par le passé. Toutes ces dentelles donnaient un côté grotesque à son vêtement et… Enfin, ceci pourrait faire plaisir à Dorea et donc le mettre malgré tout à l'aise. Il finit par ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et guetta celle de Dorea. Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes montre en main, mais comme il n'entendit aucun bruit, il se décida à descendre, soutenu difficilement par sa canne.

Le pire avec cette robe ? Elle était doublée de laine et elle grattait horriblement. Il se rappelait à présent pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remise. Il avait passé la soirée à se retenir de se trémousser parce qu'il avait l'impression de s'être habillé avec du papier de verre. Enfin, Dorea apprécierait.

Il avait atteint la porte de la salle à manger lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dorea l'appeler.

« Mr Potter !

-Oui Miss Black ? demanda-t-il en soupirant, commençant déjà à se lasser de ce jeu qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

-Attendez-moi, je descends, s'annonça-t-elle. »

Il guetta l'escalier et crut que sa mâchoire allait lui tomber au sol. C'était la robe. La robe qu'elle portait lorsqu'il l'avait revu des années après Poudlard au bal du Nouvel an au Ministère. Et dire qu'il avait toujours cru… Et dire qu'il avait toujours cru qu'elle ne se rappelait pas qu'ils s'étaient vus et qu'ils avaient passé la soirée à danser ensemble ce soir-là.

Ironie du sort, sa robe à elle était toujours dans la mode d'aujourd'hui, splendide et mettait parfaitement sa taille toujours fine en valeur. Lui, il devait ressembler à un sac de pommes de terre. Elle s'en rendit compte aussi, puisqu'elle explosa de rire en voyant sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as mis ? Mais c'est immonde ! s'esclaffa-t-elle à s'en rouler presque par terre.

-Dorea, soupira-t-il en perdant le peu de dignité qui lui restait. C'est… C'est la robe de cérémonie de notre dîner de fiançailles, lui rappela-t-il.

-Je sais bien mais je pensais que tu l'avais jetée, avoua-t-elle en riant toujours.

-Pardon ?

-Enfin, cette robe est immonde et l'a toujours été. Et puis… commença-t-elle en toussant avec gêne. Lucretia était d'accord avec moi, et elle l'a soumise à une Sortilège de Poil-à-Gratter perpétuel pour s'assurer que tu ne la remettrais pas.

-Elle a quoi ? s'outra-t-il. J'ai passé la soirée de nos fiançailles à me tortiller dans tous les sens parce que Lucretia avait ensorcelé ma robe ?

-Cette robe est immonde ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu avais acheté cela ! reprit-elle en riant.

-Ma mère la trouvait très bien, dit-il, vexé.

-Ta mère n'avait pas de goût, Charlus.

-Bon et ça ne te fait pas plaisir que je me sois souvenu de cette robe ? demanda-t-il en l'enlevant car le sortilège le démangeait beaucoup trop.

-Bien sûr que si, reprit-elle plus doucement. J'ai cherché la robe que je portais à nos fiançailles, mais je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Alors j'en ai pris une autre de ma garde robe de mes vingt ans. Je portais des choses sympathiques, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. »

Le bas de sa robe trompète se souleva suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir ses pieds montés sur des talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Mais si elle avait mis cette robe, c'était seulement parce qu'elle était vieille et non parce que c'était celle de leur rencontre après Poudlard.

« Je suis touchée, Charlus, reprit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue et en le regardant tendrement. Mais cette robe a toujours été très… moche.

-Et maintenant, je suis en caleçon devant toi dans notre salon, soupira-t-il en se détournant d'elle. Je vais passer mon temps à me ridiculiser, grogna-t-il en s'asseyant à table.

-Le ridicule ne te tuera pas, le rassura-t-elle en riant.

-Dorea, soupira-t-il. Tu veux vraiment…

-J'en ai besoin, Charlus, répondit-elle en lui souriant tristement. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si tu m'avais courtisée dans les règles de l'art. J'en ai besoin pour savoir si je vais avoir envie de céder à tes avances et si je vais parvenir à te faire à nouveau confiance, avoua-t-elle. »

Il sentit un nouveau poids lui tomber sur les épaules et sa confiance en lui voler en éclat.

« Mais ne désespère pas, tu es plutôt bien parti, l'assura-t-elle en se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue. »

Il se détendit légèrement et tâcha de garder espoir.

« Le jour où… Dis-moi seulement si tu me refais confiance ou non, le jour où tu seras sûre de toi, la pria-t-il.

-Et si je n'en suis jamais sûre ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. »

Il plongea la tête dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de douter de lui, c'était de sa faute. Il n'empêche…

« J'ai fait des dizaines d'erreurs, je te supplie mille fois de me pardonner, Dorea, mais tu ne peux pas me les reprocher pour le reste de notre vie si tu as choisi de revenir. Je ne te demande pas de le faire du jour au lendemain, insista-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Mais…

-Tu as déjà mon pardon, Charlus, pour énormément de raisons que je n'ai pas envie d'étaler aujourd'hui. Mais il faut maintenant que tu retrouves ma confiance pour retrouver mon amour, lui expliqua-t-elle. C'est au fond de moi, et ça ne demande qu'à sortir. Mais la peur de souffrir à nouveau me tenaille. Et je pense… Je pense que nous en avons besoin tous les deux. Je pense qu'on ne pourra aller de l'avant que si nous nous efforçons de nous plaire, de nous amuser et de sortir de nos habitudes. »

Charlus avait tout écouté. Mais c'était surtout à sa première phrase qu'il se raccrocherait. Elle lui avait pardonné, alors que lui-même était tout bonnement incapable de se pardonner de l'avoir fait autant souffrir.

« Je ne te mérite pas, reconnut-il.

-Cherche à me mériter, dans ce cas, le provoqua-t-elle avec ce haussement de sourcil qui lui donnait un air supérieur. Mr Potter, vous pourriez me tirer ma chaise, tout de même, continua-t-elle en tapant du pied au sol. Je vous pensais galant, j'ai l'impression de m'être trompée, continua-t-elle en soupirant exagérément.

-Pardonnez-moi, Milady, votre beauté a manqué de me faire choir, j'ai dû m'asseoir, reprit-il aussitôt en saisissant son courage à deux mains. »

Il remonta son caleçon, prêt à relever tous les défis.

.

.

.

.

Il commença par cette soirée, et il continua tous les soirs suivant. Il lui parla de sa lointaine carrière de Quidditch avec emphase, lui promit de l'emmener voir un match d'ici peu, lui offrit un bouquet de rose rouge la semaine suivante en lui révélant être son admirateur secret. Il commença la semaine suivante par l'emmener dans un salon de thé, puis au Musée du Quidditch, et enfin, à faire préparer la salle de bal. Il se retrouva comme un imbécile à ne pas pouvoir danser avec sa canne, humilié, mais elle rit si fort devant ce malheureux imprévu qu'il se détendit et la prit dans ses bras. Dorea piétina autour de lui sans savoir qu'lui offrait un slow et non une danse qu'elle venait d'inventer.

Il l'emmena enfin voir un match de Quidditch et il la redécouvrit supporter fanatique. Il lui offrit un pendentif en forme de cœur comme un adolescent mais elle trouva ça adorable avant d'exploser de rire et à nouveau, il prit sur lui pour ne pas grimacer de honte. Il lui offrit à nouveau un énorme bouquet de rose d'un rouge écarlate et encore à nouveau. Puis James rentra, et il alla acheter deux uniformes de Poudlard, un aux couleurs de Gryffondor, un aux couleurs de Serpentard pour qu'ils puissent _jouer à Poudlard_, nouveau jeu que Dorea aima tant qu'ils finirent par se faire prendre par James à se rouler dans l'herbe. A cette occasion, il faillit réussir à enfin l'embrasser, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et ils dévalèrent le jardin en roulant l'un sur l'autre. Les deux semaines qu'ils passèrent en Italie entre Florence, Vérone, Padoue et Venise en destination finale y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup dans ce rapprochement. Dans cette gondole où James avait refusé de les suivre, il avait cru voir à nouveau de l'amour dans ses yeux gris, mais elle ne lui avait accordé ni baiser, ni caresse. Elle avait même fait en sorte d'avoir une chambre avec deux lits simples pour ne pas dormir avec lui. Il avait cru que c'était foutu avant de voir le pendentif en forme de cœur pendre à son cou. Alors il avait continué à chercher quoi faire.

La voir partir à Poudlard le désespéra. Comment la voir si elle le fuyait ? Elle le testait. Elle réfuta : elle tâchait de lui faire confiance en le laissant seul toute la semaine durant. Il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et dès le premier soir, il vint la voir. De surprise, elle s'agaça et lui dit d'être patient. Il ne démordit pas, et passa la soirée à la regarder préparer ses cours. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il sortit l'album photo de leur famille. Amusée, elle céda et ils le feuilletèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras. Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux que dans ses moments où elle ouvrait le haut de son vêtement pour passer ses mains sur son torse lorsqu'il somnolait. Elle ne se laissait pas embrassée ni caressée. Mais elle s'occupait de lui à le rendre fou car il savait qu'à partir du moment où il craquerait et déplacerait ses mains de sa taille à ses fesses, elle lui dirait que cette séance était finie, et qu'elle avait sommeil. Elle le cherchait en permanence sans faire mine de céder. Mais dès qu'elle le quittait, qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il la priait de lui faire sa leçon avant de la donner à sa classe. Et elle riait un peu sottement comme une jeune fille, il trouvait ce rire charmant alors il la laissait partir.

Puis Noël arriva, et il compta les jours. Il lui restait à présent moins de six mois pour retrouver sa confiance et son amour. Un instant démoralisé, il songea qu'il avait déjà décroché de l'alcool, et que c'était déjà un grand pas. Lorsqu'il le fit remarquer à Dorea, elle lui sourit avec encouragement. Il chercha le meilleur cadeau pour Noël. Il ne le trouva pas et s'en désola. Il se contenta de lui offrir un bouquet de roses rouges accompagné d'un poème de sa main, qu'elle lui promit de lire une fois qu'elle serait seule. Il ajouta dans une boîte un cadre, du même genre que celui qu'elle lui avait offert pour leur deuxième Noël et qui se trouvait toujours dans leur chambre. Il y avait mis une photo de leur famille. Elle dut comprendre la raison de cet humble cadeau, puisqu'elle se mit à pleurer de joie sous le regard perplexe de James. Les deux tickets pour assister à la dernière pièce de théâtre du Français Tristis Petit séchèrent ses larmes et elle lui sauta au cou en riant comme une adolescente. Le spectacle fut horrible pour lui, mais Dorea fut si prise dedans, qu'elle lui tint la main tout au long.

Puis février arriva avec la Saint-Valentin, et il choisit de l'emmener chez Mrs Pieddodu à Pré-au-Lard, comme s'ils étaient des adolescents. Elle refusa au début, arguant qu'elle pourrait croiser ses élèves et qu'elle serait monstrueusement gênée. Il en fit fi et la tira dans le salon de thé. Et là encore, à part des rires un peu niais et sa main dans la sienne, il eut l'impression de faire du sur-place. Mais dès qu'il voulait lui demander un signe apte à le rassurer, la question restait bloquée au fond de sa gorge par crainte de la réponse. Et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait de craindre à nouveau la réaction de Dorea. Alors il prenait sur lui et commençait sa phrase et il voyait tant de bonheur dans ses yeux qu'il ne finissait pas sa question car il sentait qu'il y était presque.

Malgré l'arrivée du premier mai, il garda espoir.

Il garda espoir parce qu'il n'avait plus que cela à se raccrocher.

Et Merlin lui en soit témoin, lorsque quelques jours avant la date fatidique elle continua d'embrasser son torse lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous les pans de sa robe de chambre, il sut qu'il avait réussi à lui prouver combien il tenait à elle et combien il l'aimait. Il en fut encore plus certain lorsqu'elle posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes après un an, un année entière d'abstinence et de lutte. Ils se découvrirent à nouveau en allant un peu rapidement à cause de la frustration accumulée, mais avec une fougue qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue auparavant. Il lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il voulait lui faire un autre enfant, elle lui répliqua que James leur causait déjà assez de souci et il fut on ne peut plus d'accord avec elle.

Puis ils parlèrent un peu trop librement de tout ce qu'ils devaient dire à James concernant ses grands-pères, les vrais et le faux, et leur mariage un peu précipité et James qui les entendit lui lança un Maléfice Cuisant. Et il fallut lui parler. Mais Marlene arriva dans un tel état chez eux, qu'ils en convinrent d'attendre qu'elle aille mieux.

.

.

.

.

.

_Août 1977_,

.

« C'est tout… dit enfin James après des heures de discussion. C'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir ? insista-t-il en s'empêchant de parler de la Magie Noire que faisait sa mère parce qu'il préférait attendre le lendemain pour ne pas se mettre à l'insulter sans tout comprendre, comme il l'avait fait avant cette longue et laborieuse discussion… mais il ne résista pas. Et la Magie Noire ?

-James, soupira sa mère.

-Plus tard, James, le pria son père mais le dégoût et la haine que lui inspiraient les Forces du Mal eurent raison de sa patience.

-Est-ce que tu fais de la Magie Noire, Maman ? insista-t-il en se sentant trembler comme une feuille. »

Il vit le visage de sa mère se vider de toute expression. Celui de son père se décomposa lorsqu'il observa sa mère devenir une statue de glace.

« Tu me comprendras si je te dis que ce qui nous fascine peut nous mener à commettre des horreurs, même si nous avons les meilleures intentions du monde à l'origine, James, fit-elle froidement et il pensa en grimaçant à Lily.

-Ce que ta mère veut te dire, James, reprit son père sans quitter sa femme de ses yeux empreints d'inquiétude, c'est que même si elle a fini par comprendre que rien n'était plus cruel que la Magie Noire, elle l'a tant a étudiée que même en cherchant à la contrer, elle est toujours fascinée par…

-Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à Lily cette année ? le coupa sa mère et il ajouta mentalement _et ce que Lily m'a fait_. Tu as compris ce que ton père m'a fait ? Ce que…. Merlin, ce que chacun fait de tout à fait irrespectueux et honteux ? Je ne le mets pas sur le dos de l'amour, un peu moins sur celui de la fascination mais juste… Accepte que chacun ait des faiblesses…

-On parle de Magie Noire ! protesta James.

-J'essaierai de… J'essaierai de t'expliquer un jour, fit-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Mais… Mais pas maintenant, tu es trop jeune. Sache juste que… Sache juste que quel que soient les sorts noirs que je lance, je m'en sers pour essayer de libérer des gens déjà ensorcelés et sinon, je ne m'en sers jamais contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-Contre toi ? s'horrifia James.

-Je suis une cherchomage, James, avoua-t-elle en reprenant progressivement des couleurs. Je vis pour ton père et toi, pour moi, mais surtout pour découvrir les secrets de la Magie et… et je n'ai pas réussi à éteindre ce souffle en moi, confessa-t-elle. Et c'est difficile pour ton père depuis des années, et ça va commencer à l'être pour toi. Les sortilèges vont me détruire peu à peu, dans quelques années, et je mourrai jeune, jeune pour une sorcière, aux alentours quatre-vingt ans maximum, mais je le sais. Comme Anton Vitsasson. C'est comme ça. On ne peut pas… On ne peut pas lutter contre ce qu'on aime… Contre ceux qu'on aime, corrigea-t-elle en prenant les mains de son père. »

Le soupire de soulagement de son père lorsque sa mère reprit vie retourna tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Son père avait _peur_. Il était _effrayé_ de voir l'impassibilité se peindre sur le visage de l'amour de sa vie. Et il lui passait tout, tout à en devenir fou parce que… Parce qu'il voulait la voir sourire. Mais n'avait-il pas fait la même chose avec Lily cette année ? Ne lui avait-il pas tout passé ? Mais la Magie Noire…

« C'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir pour le moment ? demanda-t-il avec la plus grande honte qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti en comprenant qu'il fuyait, comme son père, la confrontation avec Dorea Black Potter.

-Je m'en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie, James, avoua son père en tournant enfin son regard vers James pour quelques secondes. Pour avoir trompé ta mère et pour avoir replongé dans l'alcool alors que je lui avais promis que je n'en toucherais plus une seule goutte.

-J'aime ton père, James, compléta sa mère avec un soulagement tout aussi manifeste. Dès que j'ai commencé à lui parlé, j'ai su que c'était quelqu'un de bien et qui me rendrait heureuse, peut-être à ses dépends, reconnut-elle avec peine. Peut-être que mes sentiments se développaient parce qu'il était mon fiancé et parce que nous allions nous marier, peut-être. Mais le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous aimons encore plus que par le passé, lui assura-t-elle en serrant la main de son père avec force en le regardant dans les yeux. »

James les regarda tour à tour. Il savait que son plus gros défaut consistait à accorder une trop grande confiance aux gens qu'il aimait. Il le savait bien. Sinon, dès le départ il aurait montré les souvenirs de cette voyante à ses parents pour leur demander des comptes. Et son deuxième défaut, qui pouvait parfois être une qualité, était de pardonner trop rapidement les crasses que ses amis lui faisaient. Il n'aurait pas pardonné à Lily aussi facilement l'horrible réveil qu'elle lui avait fait après leur première fois sinon. Bon, là, il y avait aussi l'insulte qui avait franchi ses lèvres quelques heures plus tard qui devait y être pour beaucoup. Enfin bref. Il était un peu comme sa mère sur ce coup. Et comme son père aussi, a fermé les yeux pour un temps et retrouver un peu de vie paisible.

« Oh ma Dorea, souffla son père et James grimaça.

-Charlus, fit-elle de la même manière. »

James tourna la tête pour ne pas les voir s'embrasser mais il fut surpris d'entendre un bruit de chute.

Son père était devant sa mère, agenouillé tant bien que mal malgré sa jambe figée. Il tenait les mains de sa mère et la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Epouse-moi, souffla-t-il et James crut halluciner.

-Pardon ?

-Renouvelons nos vœux, insista-t-il. Je veux… Je veux t'organiser un immense mariage avec tous nos amis, je veux te couvrir de cadeaux et t'emmener faire le tour du monde, je veux… Je veux que tout le monde sache combien je t'aime. »

James laissa sa mère pleurer de joie et tomber à genoux devant son père pour l'embrasser sans retenue et sortit du salon en grommelant. Même lui et Lily n'avaient pas été ainsi, à s'embrasser et à se tripoter sans arrêt cette année. Enfin, pas autant. Non mais là ses parents lui faisaient penser à deux lapins en chaleur ! Et puis c'était quoi cette idée de deuxième mariage ?! Il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui et sa mère rire aux éclats. Il rougit furieusement. Merlin, ils n'allaient faire _ça_ dans le salon ? Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'asseoir sur les canapés après ! Oh et puis c'était horriblement gênant de penser à ses parents en train de faire… Argh ! Sirius, où était Sirius ? SIRIUS ? Merde merde merde il était chez sa cousine et… Oh non, il avait laissé sa baguette dans le salon, il ne pouvait même pas transplaner ! La poudre de Cheminette… LA CHEMINEE ETAIT DANS LE SALON ! Non, non, non, ne pas penser à… Merde, Remus devait venir le voir ce soir et il devait arriver par Cheminette et la cheminée était…

« Et merde, jura-t-il en entendant le cri paniqué de sa mère dans le salon. »

.

.

.

Coucou lecteur-trice, un petit avis général sur l'histoire ? Personnage pas OC préféré ? Et personnage OC préféré ? Des questions ?

Une suite est prévue (un jour prochain où ça commencera par la venue fracassante de James, Charlus et Dorea chez Lily et sa famille... Moments gênants en perspective !) mais surtout une réécriture de la toute première fic que écrite et postée sur ce site (ça fait quelques temps maintenant aha) qui racontait justement la rencontre et le mariage de Charlus et Dorea Potter (et à l'époque on savait pas encore que les parents de James ben c'étaient pas eux hein d'où mon erreur oups) que je veux un peu retravailler parce que ça m'amuse et puis pour mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus abouti et tout ^^

Eh bien, sur ce, à très vite !


End file.
